Nuevo Hogar
by AnJuDark
Summary: Completo. Los Cullen son una familia que se ve en la obligación de abandonar su vida de ostentosos lujos para irse a vivir a una pequeña vecindad, la cual será testigo de cómo cada historia crece, aprende y traza su camino. BxE,JxA,ExR.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen. Solamente me tomó la libertad de jugar un poco con ellos para escribir este intento de historia.

**Summary: **Los Cullens son una familia adinerada que se ve en la necesidad de vivir en una sencilla vecindad, la cual será testigo de cómo tres historias nacen, se transforman, aprenden y marcan su destino. Edward&Bella. Alice&Jasper. Rose&Emmett.

**..**

**Introducción: Tragedia**

**..**

**Edward Cullen.**

Por ahí dicen que la vida es como una rueda de la fortuna en constante y perenne movimiento, que un día estás hasta arriba, vislumbrando el cielo y casi pudiendo jurar que con estirarte un poco más alcanzarás el cielo, y al instante siguiente te puedes hallar hasta abajo, con nada más que la seca visión de lo que todos pueden ver. Yo diría más bien que la vida es una serie de transformaciones, un paseo infinito de evoluciones, caídas y aprendizajes. La vida es interesante y jodidamente irónica, hoy puedes jurar y decir "No me gusta el color marrón", pero nadie te asegura que mañana algo pasará y te hará cambiar de opinión… Te lo aseguro yo, un tonto más que solía siempre decir "Nunca".

Si me lo hubieran contado, simplemente no lo hubiese creído. Para mí, las historias de amor resultaban absurdas, simples relatos infantiles creados por mentes débiles e ilusas, que no encontraban nada mejor qué hacer que sumergirse en sueños ilógicos e irreales. Se me lo hubieran contado, me hubiera reído de la situación. Hubiera alegado que era tonto y efímero, que no existían tales tipos de emociones ni tales pensamientos. Hubiera dicho que sentir a tal grado era enfermo… imposible.

No fue mi intención, lo puedo jurar. No esperaba que, tras sufrir un accidente automovilístico, nada grave por cierto, y verme obligado por mis padres a abandonar Italia, me iba a encontrar con aquella jovencita que distorsionaría el ritmo de mi rueda de la fortuna y la haría girar, retroceder, parar y volver a girar.

Odiaba a Forks. Desde siempre había tenido por él una gran aberración – he ahí el por qué me había marchado desde mis catorce años - Me irritaba de sobre manera lo pequeño que era y la poca urbanización que en él había. No es que yo fuera un joven que se la pasase viviendo de fiesta en fiesta, pues no era así. Simplemente, me desesperaba lo monótono que se presentaba todo en ese lugar en el que siempre llovía y todo era tan… _gris._

Miré por la ventanilla del avión y suspiré con profunda resignación, no logrando explicarme el por qué mis padres se habían obstinado en vivir ahí, cuando habían tantos sitios mejores y mucho más interesantes. Durante todo el camino me había tratado de mentalizar que, tal vez, no todo iba a resultar tan mal como suponía. Estaría con mi familia, después de más de un año de ausencia. Volvería a ver a mi hermano menor, Jasper, y, cuando todo se solucionara y Esme se encontrara más tranquila, regresaría a Italia para continuar con la universidad.

Todo estaba fríamente calculado, podía soportar estar ahí los cuatro meses que había dado de baja en la escuela. Además, 120 días no suponían un riesgo para mi relación de tres años y medio que llevaba con Tanya. No era realmente que me aterrara el hecho de terminar nuestro noviazgo, pero tampoco iba a negar que me gustaba estar con ella y que el tiempo que había pasado a su lado, había bastado para que me acostumbrara a su compañía. ¡Vamos, vamos! Era escéptico, pero no desalmado.

"_Su atención, por favor…"_

Una voz femenina anunció el pronto aterrizaje del avión, volviéndome a recordar que, dentro de poco, mis pies se hallarían chapoteando bajo los charcos de agua que se formaban en el suelo. Volví a suspirar profundamente y me concentré para tener solamente pensamientos esperanzadores. ¿Qué podía ir mal? Quizás (solo quizás) hasta me hacía falta el compartir un poco más de tiempo con mi familia. No era muy apegado a ellos, aunque los quería mucho. Estaba en mi naturaleza no crear dependencia hacia nada ni hacia nadie. Ellos lo sabían, por eso nunca me forzaban a permanecer a su lado más del tiempo que yo estaba dispuesto a ofrecerles. Raramente venía a Forks, por lo que no tenía ningún tipo de conocidos. Ni me interesaba hacerlos. ¿Qué de interesante podrían tener unos jóvenes de un pueblo tan pequeño?

Me sentí demasiado optimista al bajar del avión. _Todo saldrá perfecto_, me repetí, una y otra vez, hasta que me la llegué a creer. Busqué con la mirada a mis padres, hasta que los encontré. La sonrisa se ensanchó al verlos juntos, como siempre, y tomados de la mano. Me acerqué hacia ellos y mi madre me recibió con un fuerte y tierno abrazo.

—Edward, cariño, no sabes el gusto que me da el verte.

—Igualmente – murmuré, mientras me separaba de ella para saludar a mi padre

—Bienvenido a casa, hijo

—Estoy muerto – dije a cambio, mientras comenzaba a caminar, jalando la maleta por detrás – En cuanto llegue a la casa lo primero que haré será ir a mi recamara y dormir.

Mis padres no contestaron, lo cual me resultó extraño. Pensé que, durante las primeras horas, no pararían de charlar y preguntarme qué tanto había hecho durante los dieciséis meses que me había ausentado. Caminé hacia la salida y busqué en el pequeño estacionamiento alguno de los carros que, recordaba, teníamos. Fruncí el ceño al no hallar ni un solo modelo conocido.

—Por aquí – guió Carlisle y le seguí, sin cuestionar.

Mis ojos se dilataron sorprendentemente al ver que se paraba frente a un carro común y corriente…

—¿Se puede saber por qué ahora se les ha dado el viajar en un Volvo en lugar de un Ferrari?

—Sube – contestó mi madre, con voz baja y tranquila – En casa te explicaremos algunas cosas

Asentí y subí al carro sin protestar – ignorando lo desconcertante que me resultaba el que tampoco nos estuviera esperando un chofer – No es que me pareciera feo, y tampoco es que quiera ser alarde de lo rica que era mi familia (bueno, tal vez sí, un poco) pero, ciertamente, aquel vehículo resultaba demasiado… _sencillo_ para mis gustos.

Bueno, tampoco me estresé por ello. No todo el tiempo iba a andar sobre carros deportivos, ¿Verdad? Un poco de humildad no ofendía a nadie. Me relajé en el asiento trasero y, al entender que mis padres permanecerían callados por el resto del camino, decidí ponerme los audífonos y escuchar un poco de música.

Cerré mis ojos (sabía que nada de interesante habría en aquel sombrío panorama) y no los abrí hasta que el carro frenó su marcha de manera definitiva. El viaje se me había hecho más corto de lo que recordaba, y eso mejoró mi humor. Con un movimiento enérgico – y sin aún poner atención en el paisaje que me rodeaba (Sabía que, a donde quiera que mirase, _siempre_ me encontraría con una amplia y verde vegetación) – bajé del auto y estiré mi cuerpo en un gesto perezoso…

—¡Ya quiero ver a Jasper! – exclamé, aún con los brazos hacia arriba – Le tengo que reclamar el por qué no fue con ustedes para traerme.

Di media vuelta mientras hablaba y mi sonrisa desapareció al darme cuenta que no era _mi _casa lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

—¿Pasamos a visitar a alguien? – pregunté

Esme y Carlisle negaron con la cabeza. La confusión aumentó

—Acompáñanos – pidió Carlisle, mientras se adelantaba, junto con mi madre, mostrándome el camino que debía seguir.

Vacilé un poco, antes de echar a andar mis pies y, cuando traspasé la puerta de aquel sitio, no pude evitar esconder la apatía en mi rostro. ¿Alguien me podía decir qué hacía yo en un lugar tan…? No tenía palabras para describirlo. Era muy… ¿_diferente_ a mi casa?

—Papá, me hubieras dicho que venías a ver a uno de tus pacientes para que dejara la maleta en la cajuela – me quejé

—No venimos a ver a ningún paciente – aclaró el aludido, mientras se paraba frente a una puerta (la cual, por todas las que ahí veía, resultaba ser la más decente) e introdujo una llave, para poder abrirla – Venimos a casa

—¡¿Qué? – solté y, antes de que pudiera decir, escuchar o entender algo más, dos voces, realmente conocidas, dijeron mi nombre.

—¡Edward!

—¡Emmett! ¡Jasper! – exclamé, demasiado impresionado de verlos ahí, principalmente al primero, el cual _se suponía_ estaba en Australia – ¿Qué es todo esto? – exigí saber

—Vamos, entra, en seguida te explicaremos todo con detalle – prometió Esme.

Caminé sin estar realmente consciente de ello y dejé mi equipaje en el centro de la pequeña sala. Mis hermanos y mis padres se encontraban ya sentados en los sillones, esperándome. Tardé más tiempo del necesario en hacer lo mismo.

—Edward, sé que hemos cometido un error por no informarte desde hace días lo que en seguida te vamos a contar – comenzó a decir Carlisle – Aparte del accidente en el que te viste involucrado y la preocupación creciente que teníamos por ello, hay un motivo más por el cual te pedimos que regresaras. Hace pocos meses comencé un negocio con una familia llamada Vulturi, sin embargo, no todo salió como lo planeaba… Más bien, caí en sus engaños y nos han arrebatado gran parte de nuestro patrimonio, por lo cual, por el momento, nos hemos visto obligados a abstenernos un poco de los lujos…

—¿Quieres decir que nos han quitado la casa? – interrumpí y, como afirmación, mi padre bajó la cabeza, luciendo realmente apenado

—Hijo, todo estará bien – terció mi madre – El sueldo de tu padre y el mío es suficiente para lo primordial.

—¿Y la universidad? ¿No podré regresar a Italia?

—Por el momento, no…

Apreté fuertemente los labios para controlarme. No quería dar a mostrar todo lo que aquella noticia significaba, pues estaba consciente de que mis padres no eran culpables de ello. Suspiré profundamente para concentrarme y decir algo coherente… Al fin de cuentas, no era el único que la estaba pasando mal…

—Comprendo – musité, y luché por sonar lo más sincero posible – Está bien, todo pasa por algo, ¿no es así?

Y así era… De todo lo malo, sale algo bueno… Y mi caso, no era la excepción.


	2. Encuentros Parte I

**Capítulo 1: Encuentros Parte I**

**EDWARD POV**

- ¿Desde cuándo estas acá?

- Desde hace dos días

Emmett y yo respiramos pesadamente.

Nuestros padres se habían ido a trabajar, por lo que ya no había por qué fingir que todo estaba bien. Era demasiado reconfortante el no tener que estirar tus labios para sonreír cuando lo que quieres es solamente llorar. Llevé mis manos hacia mis cabellos y las deje ahí. Me sentía frustrado, perdido…

- Vamos, no es para tanto – animó mi hermano mayor. Levanté la mirada hacia él

- ¿No?

- Nuestros padres tienen un buen sueldo en el hospital, pronto volveremos a tener todo lo que tuvimos en un pasado. Es solo cuestión de un poco de tiempo y sacrificio

- ¿Sacrificio? – repetí, de mala gana

- Jasper acaba de ser transferido a una escuela pública.

Dilaté mis ojos y miré en dirección de mi rubio hermano, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese momento.

- En realidad no es tan malo – dijo

Volví a suspirar… Y yo que me había sentido optimista al bajar de ese estupido avión

- A ti te faltaba, si no mal recuerdo, solamente un año para terminar la universidad, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Terminarla acá. Ya fui a la facultad y me han revalidado todas mis materias y, además, la empresa en donde trabajaba, allá en Australia, me ha contratado aquí, para laborar los sábados domingos. Comenzare la siguiente semana – finalizó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Desvié la mirada de aquel semblante tan relajado. Por primera vez en mi vida el exagerado optimismo de Emmett no se me figuraba algo envidiable. Bien. Jasper se había cambiado de escuela privada – a la que todos habíamos idos desde pequeños – a una publica. Emmett había hecho lo mismo y hasta tenía un trabajo – por lo que significaba: ayudaría a mis padres con sus gastos – Y yo… _¿Yo qué?_

Tal vez el sentimiento de ahogamiento se debía que era el único de los tres que no sabía cómo ayudar… ¡Y es que yo quería que me ayudaran! Volví a apretar mis labios para no soltar las miles de maldiciones que tenía en la punta de la lengua y empuñé mis manos para controlar la rabia.

- ¿Desde cuándo están viviendo en este… _lugar_?

- Hoy es el primer día. Nos mudamos en la mañana

Me quedé completamente pasmado por la noticia, ¿Acaso nunca se acabarían las _maravillosas _sorpresas?

_Hoy…_ la situación, prácticamente, se planteaba la misma para todos nosotros. ¡Era un egoísta por pensar que solamente yo era el que sufría! Bufé fuertemente, sin que lo pudiera evitar

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Jasper

- S-si – mentí – Estoy bien

No me pude contener y me vi en la necesidad de viajar mi mirada por toda la casa. No iba a negar que, hasta cierto punto, era bonita y, hasta donde alcanzaba a entender, teníamos todo lo necesario: cocina, sala, televisión de plasma, horno de microondas, refrigerador… pero, ¿Dónde quedaba todo el enorme espacio al que estaba acostumbrado? Podía jurar que la sala en la que me encontraba era la mitad de mi antigua habitación. Tuve ganas de llorar

¿Me van a decir maldito bastardo e infantil materialista? ¡Díganlo!...

- ¿Por qué no vas a tu recamara para descansar? – propuso Emmett mientras se levantaba del sillón y me guiaba hacia un pequeño pasillo para mostrarme una habitación que, más que eso, parecía una ratonera por lo que pequeña que era.

Las ganas de llorar aumentaron. ¿Dónde había quedado mi recamara de 10 x 25? ¡Lo que mis ojos veían en ese instante parecía ser el baño! Al menos, me consolé al saber que tendría una habitación privada y que, al igual que el resto de la casa, estaba equipada con lo indispensable.

Entré en ella, arrastrando los pies e ignorando el puñetazo amistoso que Emmett me daba por la espalda. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dejé caer en la cama.

No sabía por qué pero, aquello iba a ser un martirio.

**BELLA POV**

- Rose, ¿Sabes dónde está Alice? – pregunté a la vanidosa de mi hermana se encontraba contemplando su figura en el espejo

- No – contestó, sin siquiera verme

Me mordí los labios y caminé hacia la desgastada ventana para intentar localizarla.

- Tiene horas que salió, ya debería de estar aquí

- Vamos, Bella, deja de preocuparte – recomendó la rubia – Alice no es una bebé, se sabe cuidar

Lo dices por que solamente sabes pensar en ti – murmuré y escuché como bufada de manera desesperada – ¿Saldrás? – pregunté, al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta

- Claro. Es sábado, no pienso quedarme encerrada

- Cuídate

- Si, Bella – contestó, mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco

Inspiré resignadamente: mi hermana no tenía remedio.

- Alice, ¿Dónde estas? – musité

Tal vez Rose tenía razón y me gustaba preocuparme más de lo debido pero, ¿Qué esperaban? Mi madre había muerto tenía alrededor de diez años, mi padre se la pasaba trabajando durante todo el día para poder darnos de comer, mi hermana mayor era una vanidosa que solo le importaba verse linda para salir a bailar y conocer chicos guapos y, mi pequeña hermanita, era un duendecillo que, a cada momento, se metía en problemas… ¿Complicado? Si. Mucho más de lo que se imaginan.

Decidí alejarme de la ventana y concentrarme en la cena. Miré hacia el reloj que había en la pared: las seis de la tarde…

Era imposible no preocuparme, tenía cerca de tres horas que Alice había salido y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

Tras dejar todo listo, me dirigí hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Me vestí rápidamente, pues si no lo hacía, llegaría tarde a mi trabajo. Escribí una pequeña nota sobre la mesa y, me dispuse a salir de mi casa.

- ¡Alice! – Exclamé, en cuanto abrí la puerta – ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías muy preocupada

- Estaba por ahí – contestó, con una enorme sonrisa en su fino rostro de duendecillo

_- ¿Por ahí?_ – repetí, de manera incrédula – ¿Podrías ser más especifica? – pedí, mientras bajaba la mirada y la centraba en la mochila que traía colgada a un lado derecho de sus caderas.

Mi pequeña hermana dejó de sonreír, sintiéndose descubierta. No le pedí permiso para tomar su bolso y revisarlo. Suspiré profundamente al comprobar que mis sospechas eran ciertas

- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunté, sosteniendo en mis manos unas pastas y algunos otros embutidos

- Son para la cena

- ¿Y se puede saber con qué dinero lo compraste? – no obtuve respuesta alguna – Alice, ¿Sabes en el problema que te puedes meter por lo que estas haciendo?

- Pero no es mucho – se justificó – Lo tomé de una tienda muy grande. El señor que la cuidaba ni cuenta se dio

- Aún así – discutí, luchando por contener mi voz – Alice, tienes catorce años, ¡No eres una niña que aún no sabe pensar! ¿En realidad no sabes todo lo que implica el que robes?

- Lo siento – susurró – No lo volveré a hacer

- Lo mismo me dijiste hace un mes… Es la segunda vez que lo haces, ¿por qué?

- No me gusta ver como solo tú y papá son los que sostienen esta casa – comenzó a decir – He buscado trabajo, pero no me lo dan por mi edad… Yo solamente quiero ayudar un poco

No quedó nada del coraje que me inundaba al escuchar sus sinceras palabras. Por el contrario, un cierto acongojo llegó en su lugar. Ciertamente, mi familia no gozaba de una posición económica estable. Mi pequeño sueldo y el sueldo de Charlie (quien trabajaba como ayudante de policía) no eran suficientes para cuatro bocas y tres colegiaturas académicas.

Alice tenía todo el derecho de sentirse preocupada, comos segundos antes yo misma le había dicho: Ya no era una niña. Estaba creciendo y, con cada día que pasaba, ella abría sus verdes ojos hacia la realidad que le rodeaba. Una realidad que se hacía cada vez más difícil.

- Chaparra, tu no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso – calmé, fingiendo una sonrisa, mientras le quitaba la gorra que le cubría su cabeza, provocando que su espeso y largo cabello negro cayera sobre sus hombros – "Además, lo que haces no es la mejor forma de ayudar. Piensa en mamá, ella no se sentiría orgullosa que, alguna de las tres, optara por conseguir las cosas de esa manera"

- Lo siento – volvió a susurrar.

Me incliné para depositar un beso sobre su frente

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿si?

- Si – acordó, aún sin verme a los ojos

- Me tengo que ir, ya es demasiado tarde – Anuncié, dando por zanjado el tema – Te he dejado la cena preparada. Cierra bien la puerta y dile a Charlie que llegaré un poco más tarde de lo normal

- Con cuidado – alcancé a escuchar, mientras bajaba las escaleras, con tanta prisa, que me olvidé de mi tan vergonzosa falta de equilibrio.

Alejé mi estomago del frío suelo en un tiempo record. Ya saben, con ese estilo casual que siempre usas cuando te caes frente a un número concurrido de espectadores, tratando de rescatar la poca (o, más bien, la completamente extinta) dignidad que te queda tras darte semejante porrazo. Suspiré profundamente y mantuve en alto mi barbilla mientras continuaba caminando e ignoraba las risitas emitidas por mi público…

- ¡Ey! ¡Yo puedo acariciarte el golpe para que no te duela tanto! – gritó alguien.

No me tomé la molestia de averiguar de quién se trataba y, aunque intenté no sentirme molesta, no pude. Supongo que jamás me iba a acostumbrar a ese tipo de situaciones…

**EMMETT POV**

- Parece que tu mal humor ha mejorado – le dije a Edward, al encontrarle sentado, fuera de la casa, riendo entre dientes

- Acabo de ver algo que te hubiera matado de la risa – informó

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. Una chica se acaba de caer por aquellas escaleras. ¡Jamás antes había visto a alguien caerse de tal manera y levantarse como si nada!

- ¿Era linda?

- No lo sé – admitió – No logré visualizar bien su rostro. Aunque, dudo mucho que alguien tan torpe pueda resultar atractiva.

- Bueno, al menos te alegró la tarde – solté, arrepintiéndome al instante, pues su rostro se ensombreció

- Tampoco pienso lamentarme día y noche - soltó, mientras se encogía de hombros

- Así se habla – felicité – Y, para alegrar el alma, ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas y vamos juntos a tomar unas copas?

- ¿Acaso hay dinero para ello?

- ¡Vamos, Edward! – exclamé – No seas exagerado. Tampoco nos hemos quedado en la calle

- Lo sé, lo sé – admitió, con voz desesperada – Lo siento. No es mi intención sacar a relucir mi apatía, pero, todo esto me resulta _extraño_

- Te entiendo – apoyé – pero, como tu mismo has dicho: No vamos a desperdiciar el tiempo en lamentos. ¡Hay que aprovecharlo para cosas más divertidas!

Mi hermano suspiró profundamente y su mirada se perdió en el extenso patio que se abría paso frente a nosotros

- Diviértete y no vengas tarde. Lo que menos necesita Esme, en estos momentos, es preocuparse por ti

- ¿Eso significa que no irás?

- Sabes que no me gustan los bares – recordó – Y, ciertamente, no estoy de humor para salir.

- Bien – dije, mientras me ponía de pie. Sabía que no insistirle no serviría para convencerle – Tú te lo pierdes – agregué y, antes de retirarme, le di un pequeño puñetazo sobre su costado.

Tomé el carro y di varias vueltas por aquel pequeño pueblo, tratando de encontrar un lugar que fuera capaz de invitarme a entrar. Llevaba cerca de una hora pasando por cada una de las calles, hasta que una pequeña discoteque, con letreros de luces neón, captó mi atención. Estacioné el carro en un pequeño lugar que había cerca de ahí y, jugando con las llaves, me encaminé hacia el local que vibraba con música completamente movible.

Llevaba ahí, sentado cerca de la barra y con una deliciosa bebida reposando en mi mano, alrededor de veinte minutos, cuando la vi…

Era un ángel.

Fue lo único que me llegó a la mente en ese momento, pues mis ojos se encontraban demasiados perdidos en la belleza de su rostro y en lo escultural de su cuerpo, que se movía con sensual delicadeza.

Inserté mis pupilas sobre ella, de manera insistente, esperando a que se percatara de lo embelesado que me había dejado su magnificencia. El tiempo se detuvo cuando mis ruegos fueron escuchados. Su mirada azul se entrelazó con la mía, al cabo de unos minutos. Nos involucramos en un juego a distancia, de completa picardía, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios, invitándome a ir hacia donde se encontraba.

No lo pensé dos veces y comencé a moverme, abriéndome paso entre el resto de gente que bailaba.

Le volví a sonreír cuando estuve frente a ella, quien había abandonado a su antigua pareja para encararme. No dijo nada, no dijo presentaciones, solamente comenzó a moverse al son de la música. Le imité, sin deshacer nunca la unión de nuestras miradas.

Su cuerpo giraba, con lentos deslices. Mis brazos la enrollaban. El baile seguía y nosotros nos uníamos, cada vez, un poco más. Inspiré su delicioso perfume y estuve a punto de enloquecer. Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda mi vida y, si me encontraba en un error, que viniera el Diablo y me lo hiciera saber.

La noche nunca antes se me había hecho tan corta.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – me acerqué, para preguntarle

- Seguro – contestó, con voz firme y suave. Completa perfección

Le ayudé para que tomara asiento, cerca de la barra, y le indiqué que pidiera lo que ella quisiera.

- ¿Lo que yo quiera? – inquirió, alzando su voz para que la lograse escuchar – No deberías decir eso. Mis gustos suelen ser demasiado exigentes. Corre el riesgo que te quedes sin comer durante días, solo por una bebida que este dispuesta a ordenar

- Acepto el riesgo – dije, sacando mi billetera y tendiéndole al camarero un billete de gran valor

- Perfecto – susurró, con un brillo intenso en su mirada.

Durante toda la noche, me la pasé platicando con aquella rubia muchacha y no pude encontrar una explicación al por qué de mi actitud tan estupida que mantuve con ella. Le había dicho mentiras hasta ya no más poder. Había hecho alarde de tener lo que, tenía pocos días, había perdido. Mi boca se había desgastado mientras le contaba de los carros que _"tenía"_ y de los lugares que había visitado – no había problema en ello, pues, ciertamente, si era realidad (al menos una parte) – Al preguntarme dónde vivía, le había dado mi antigua dirección. Al preguntarme en dónde estudiaba, había contestado que en Australia y que me encontraba tomando un año sabático…

En fin…

Solamente me faltó inventarme una nueva fecha de nacimiento y, a cambio, solamente obtuve un dato de ella.

- ¿Me dirás tu nombre? – pedí, por enésima vez.

La chica se había negado rotundamente a darme cualquier tipo de información personal y aquello me estaba desesperando un poco, al percatarme que la hora de despedirse se acercaba.

- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

- Te he contado, prácticamente, la mitad de mi vida, ¿No crees que merezco algo a cambio?

Lo pensó durante mucho tiempo

- Yolanda Toledo – respondió

Las luces se apagaron y la música cesó por completo del lugar. Las pocas parejas que en él quedaban se preparaban para retirarse y una chica se acercó hacia nosotros

- Ros… - comenzó a decir, casi parando al instante. No entendí el por qué su rostro se había palidecido, al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se clavaban sobre mí

- ¿Qué te pasa, Noemí? – inquirió Yolanda - ¿Acaso tanto bailar te ha hecho olvidar mi nombre?

- Creo que me encuentro un poco mareada

- Tal vez es mejor que no esperemos más para irnos – sentenció mi compañera, mientras se levantaba del taburete

- Espera – pedí, con desesperación, al comprender que se iba sin despedirse. Ella frenó su marcha y giró su cuerpo, para volverme a encarar. Había un cierto brillo de diversión en su mirada, el cual me desconcentró por un par de segundos – ¿No quieres que las lleve a su casa?

- No – contestó rápidamente – No es necesario

- Pero…

- Mi amiga y yo llevamos prisa – interrumpió – si quieres volver a verme, no nos hagas perder más tiempo. Las calles se vuelven peligrosas conforme las horas nocturnas pasan

- Entonces, ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar?

- Supongo que si

*******************************************

- ¡Se los juro! – exclamé - Ha sido la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

Jasper soltó una pequeña carcajada y Edward me dedicó una mirada completamente escéptica.

- ¿Mi hermano se ha enamorado a primera vista?

- Oh, vamos, Jazz, eso _no_ existe – discutió Edward, con voz divertida

- Si la vieras no pensaras lo mismo - señalé

- Una cosa es el amor y otra muy distinta es la atracción sexual

- Y, seguramente, tu sigues pensando que la segunda es la única capaz de nacer en el alma del hombre – aventuré

- No tanto así – aclaró – pero si te puedo apostar que, si las cosas comienzan de manera apresurada, terminan de la misma forma

- ¡De acuerdo! – me rendí – Probablemente es muy rápido para darle nombre a lo que esa chica me hizo sentir, pero, ¡Wow!"

_- ¡Wow!_ – remedó Jasper - ¿Qué significa _¡Wow!?_

- Significa que me muero por verla, otra vez

Mi hermano menor rió

- Dudo mucho que quiera enamorarme si eso implica el tener tu misma expresión

- No te preocupes – calmó Edward, mientras me daba una pequeño papel – Descasaras de él, al menos, unos cuantos minutos

- ¿Y esto? – pregunté

- Mamá pidió de favor que, alguno de nosotros, fuera a comprar unas cuántas cosas que nos hacen falta ¿Quién mejor que tú para ir? Parece que te hace falta tomar un poco aire para tranquilizar tus hormonas

No me atreví a discutir sobre el tema. Tal vez si era eso lo que me faltaba, pues, desde que había amanecido, no había parado de hablar sobre Yolanda.

_Yolanda…_

Repetí su nombre mientras salía de la casa y caminaba por el patio. Paré mis pasos, con un movimiento brusco, y fue entonces cuando creí que realmente estaba mal, por que la estaba viendo a pocos metros de mí. Sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, con un brillo temeroso y algo furioso. Comprendí, que no era mi imaginación. Era real. Me estremecí ante el miedo de verme descubierto…

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que todo lo que ayer le había contado era mentira?...

Intenté buscar una excusa con la cual justificarme y, mientras mi mente se carcomía, una pequeña muchachita de cabello negro llegó hacia ella

- Rose, ¿Aún no terminas de tender la ropa?


	3. Encuentros Parte II

**Capítulo 2: Encuentros Parte II**

**ROSE POV**

Oh, Dios…

Aquello _tenía _que ser algo imposible. ¿Qué hacía ese muchacho frente a mis ojos? ¿Acaso es que me había seguido ayer por la noche? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo justificar mi presencia en este lugar?

Mi mente buscó, desesperadamente, una mentira que soltar. Igual y hasta podía hacerme la víctima, actuar de manera indignada y acusarle de acoso. Eso resultaba ser una buena idea, al menos, la mejor que se me ocurría. Inventé, mentalmente, el dialogo perfecto. Nada podía salir mal, si él me llegaba a reclamar sobre mi pequeña mentira, yo le respondería con un: _"¿Por qué tengo que dar explicaciones a un extraño que me ha seguido?"_

Si. Completamente perfecto. _Rose, eres maravillosa,_ me felicité mentalmente y…

- Rose, ¿Todavía no terminas de tender la ropa?

_¡Mierda!_

Alice, ¿Tenía que aparecerse justo en ese momento?

Pude leer el desconcierto de aquel muchacho en el fruncimiento de sus cejas, lo que me impidió el movimiento por un par de segundos. Al final, opté por algo infantil y sencillo: dar media vuelta, darle la espalda y subir, corriendo, las escaleras que me llevarían a casa. Lo siento, fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento de tanta tensión.

- Rose, ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntaba mi hermana, mientras subía a mi misma velocidad, pisándome los pasos

Entré a la casa, pateando la puerta y arrojando la canasta de ropa húmeda sobre el desgastado sofá

- ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre? – terció Bella, ante mi actitud – ¿Por qué la agresividad?

Bufé sonoramente, demostrando mi descontento con ello y dejando en claro que no estaba dispuesta a dar ni una sola explicación. Sentí las miradas de mis hermanas, fijamente puestas sobre mí. Me dejé caer en el sofá y me hundí en él, de manera rezongona.

- ¿Tú me puedes decir qué es lo que pasó? – se dirigió Bella hacia Alice

- No lo sé – contestó – Lo único que vi es que estaba, frente a frente, con un muchacho muy alto... – dejó de hablar al percatarse de mi mirada asesina – Pero, seguramente, miré mal – agregó, a sabiendas que era lo único que podría salvarle de un buen castigo por parte mía.

Sin embargo, Bella nos conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse engañar.

- Con un muchacho alto – repitió, de manera significativa – ¿Se puede saber quién es?

- No – contesté, de manera seca y fría

- Rose – llamó mi hermana, reprendiéndome – en lugar de estar conociendo chicos guapos cada fin de semana, deberías de dedicarte un poco más a tus estudios…

- Bella – interrumpí, mientras me ponía de pie, con un movimiento desesperado – Si tienes pensado comenzar con tus sermones, mejor me voy de aquí. No estoy de humor para andar soportándote

Cerré la puerta, tras de mí, con un fuerte golpe. Suspiré pesada y coléricamente, mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras, somatando los pies y refunfuñando hacia mis adentros. El enojo me había envuelto de tal manera que había olvidado su motivo. No fue hasta que sentí un par de manos, jalarme con suavidad, cuando lo recordé.

Mis ojos se dilataron y mi respiración se bloqueó al tenerlo frente a mí.

- ¿Rose? – preguntó, con intensión y reproche

Levanté mi barbilla, sin dejarme intimidar bajo ningún momento

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – exigí saber – Te dije que no me siguieras

- No te seguí – admitió, bajando la mirada. Su rostro se volvió abatido, quizás, un poco avergonzado – Yo… estoy viviendo aquí

- ¿Qué? – solté, sin querer ocultar mi decepción – Entonces, ¿Qué hay con lo que ayer me dijiste?

- Te mentí – contestó, aún sin mirarme – Todo lo que te dije es mentira

Me mordí fuertemente la lengua ante la rabia y me aseguré de verlo con toda el desprecio que me fuera posible. Él alzó los ojos y los clavó, valientemente, en los míos. Nos mantuvimos en un pequeño juego de intensas miradas, hasta que decidí terminarlo. Sin previo aviso, di media vuelta y me dispuse a caminar, lejos de él. Sin embargo, sus manos me lo impidieron

- Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

- Lejos de un mentiroso – escupí, mientras me sacudía tu tacto de mis brazos

- Tu también me mentiste

- No es nada, si lo comparamos

- Las mentiras no tienen medición. Todas son igual de traicioneras

- Qué profundo – repliqué, con gran sarcasmo – ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo, y mucho menos para desperdiciarlo en niñitos mentirosos. Adiós – dije, finalmente, mientras lo dejaba plantado, a mitad de patio.

**EDWARD POV**

- ¡Ey! – exclamó Jasper, desde el sillón frontal, al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba, directamente al rostro, una bolita de papel, para llamar mi atención – ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás muy pensativo

- No sé qué hacer para ayudar a papá y a mamá – contesté – mañana iré a la universidad pública, para inscribirme; pero también quiero conseguir un trabajo. Solamente que no sé de qué podría trabajar. Aquí en Forks las ofertas de empleo son limitadas

- Tienes razón – acordó, mi rubio hermano, mientras se hundía en el sillón y me tendía un periódico – Yo también estaba buscando trabajo, pero la mayoría piden ser mayor de edad, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú?

- Gracias – dije, mientras lo tomaba. Comencé a leerlo detenidamente, pasando cada una de las columnas… Hasta que leí – _"Se buscan ayudantes generales (hombres) para laborar medio tiempo de lunes a viernes"_ – revisé la dirección y, tras anotarla en un pequeño papel y guardarlo en mi cartera, decidí que iría mañana para pedir información.

**ALICE POV**

- Bella, ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté, al ver a mi hermana con la mirada perdida – Bella – insistí, al no recibir respuesta

- ¿Si?

- ¿Pasa algo? – repetí

- No – contestó, pero era fácil predecir que no decía la verdad. Ella no sabía cómo mentir

- No te creo – discutí – desde ayer te veo demasiado deprimida

- Estoy preocupada por Rose – dijo, mientras daba media vuelta y me mostraba la espalda: otro indicio que seguía mintiendo. Llegué a ella, dando saltitos, hasta que la tuve en frente

- Dime la verdad – exigí, mientras clavaba mi mirada en la suya – Bella, no soy tonta. Ya no me puedes seguir engañando como cuando tenía ocho años

Mi hermana me miró, fijamente, por varios segundos y, tras rendirse a una pelea de miradas, suspiró profundamente. La pesadumbre se acentuó en sus facciones

- Lo siento – murmuró – Ya sé que no eres una tonta y tampoco me gusta mentirte; pero...

- ¿Pero qué? – incité

- Me despidieron del trabajo – soltó, con voz ahogada y tragando saliva ruidosamente para no llorar.

Bajé mi mirada, ante la impotencia que sentía ante ese tipo de situaciones.

- Pero no te preocupes – se apresuró a decir, mientras me alborotaba los cabellos – Ya busqué en el periódico y he encontrado propuestas muy buenas.

Suspiré profundamente, mientras intentaba calmar mi furia. Bella no tenía idea de lo mucho que me molestaba el que hablara de esa manera. Que no me preocupara… Aquello era imposible. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando la veía, siempre, tan sola?

- Ali, ¿Estas bien?

- Si – mentí, regalándole una falsa sonrisa

- ¿Saldrás? – preguntó, al ver que me dirigía hacia la puerta

- Quiero caminar un poco – contesté, lo más relajada posible, mientras me sujetaba mi cabello con la gorra y salía de la casa – no tardo

Al salir, me encontré con un cielo completamente nublado – algo muy típico en Forks – Comencé a caminar, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba. Al final de cuentas, ¿Qué podía haber de interesante?...

- ¡Alice! – exclamó alguien, a lo lejos. Giré mi rostro, para ver de quién se trataba. Era Seth y su plebe de amigos. Corrí hacia ellos, chapoteando en los charcos

- ¡Ey! – dije, a manera de saludo

- ¿Pasa algo? Te veías mal desde lejos

- Estoy un poco aburrida – contesté, mientras me encogía de hombros

- ¿Aburrida? – repitió, uno de ellos – ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, a divertirnos un poco?

- ¿Qué van a hacer?

- No sabemos. Pensábamos ir a molestar a la casa de los nuevos vecinos…

- ¿Vecinos? – interrumpí – ¿Qué vecinos?

- ¿En qué mundo vives, Alice? – reprochó otro de ellos – ¿A poco no sabías que la familia del doctor y la doctora Cullen se ha mudado a esa casa?

- No – contesté, de manera sincera. De hecho, aún no sabía de quiénes me hablaban. Todos mis amigos pusieron sus ojos en blanco y bufaron, en gesto de desaprobación – ¡Vamos! Yo no ando de metiche en la vida de los demás

- Esta bien, esta bien, te perdonamos – dijo Seth – Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos acompañas o no?

- No lo sé – murmuré, al recordar que le había prometido a Bella no meterme en problemas – ¿Qué es lo que precisamente piensan hacer?

- Creo que iremos al súper mercado, a tomar prestadas unas cuantas cosas

- Entonces, no voy – dije, pues sabía a lo que se referían.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Le prometí a mi hermana que ya no iba a tomar nada que no me perteneciera

- ¡Oh, vamos, Ali! – exclamó, en medio de una inmensa carcajada – No te estas llevando contigo todo el negocio. Son solo unas cosas.

- Si tu hermano se entera, también se enojaría – le recordé, mientras fruncía el ceño

- Si, pero no se tiene por qué enterar – solucionó, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro. Me tomó de la mano y me jaló, para comenzar a caminar – Además, es divertido. ¿A poco no te emociona toda la adrenalina que se siente al saber que te pueden descubrir?

No recuerdo cómo fue que me dejé convencer por mi amigo. Cuando pude darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en el súper mercado, con el resto de los chicos, tomando, a escondidas, algunas cosas como pastas, atunes, sobrecitos de gelatina, o endulzantes para agua…

- Es una ventaja que siempre traigas esta gorra – indicó Seth, mientras posaba su mano sobre mi cabeza – con tu cabello suelto, llamas mucho la atención.

- ¡Chicos, corran! – murmuró, uno de nuestros amigos – Un policía viene hacia este pasillo

Guardé en mi mochila la última lata de champiñones que iba a poder alcanzar durante esa tarde, antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida. Pero, tan mala fue mi suerte que, justamente a mitad de cuadra, no sé cómo, me estampé con _algo. _Me sorprendí mucho cuando me encontré en medio de unos brazos que me sostenían fuertemente, para evitar mi caída provocada por el impacto. Alcé la vista y me encontré con un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada miel.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, mientras yo veía como algunas latas de jugo rodaban en el suelo.

- ¡Alice, corre! – exclamó Seth, a lo lejos, llamando mi atención. El rubio muchacho bajó la mirada y la situó, detenidamente, sobre mi mochila entreabierta y los objetos que de ella habían salido

- Estabas robando – acusó, hablando en un murmullo.

Movida por el pánico, mi mente actuó de manera rápida y estupida. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue darle una patada en el estomago, coger mi mochila y salir corriendo, dejando al pobre chico tirado sobre la banqueta, con las manos sobre donde había caído mi absurdo golpe.

- Lo siento – musité, al pasar a su lado

**BELLA POV**

Los pies me dolían de tanto caminar. Ese día no había asistido a la escuela y había ocupado el día para encontrar un trabajo. Paré en una pequeña plaza y tomé asiento, para poder descansar un poco. Inspiré profundamente, intentando calmar el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Había asistido a ocho entrevistas, de las cuales no había logrado obtener un buen resultado. Si no era que los puestos ya estaban ocupados, era mi edad o mi falta de experiencia…

Me llevé las manos a mi rostro, mientras rezaba por que mi última opción me salvara. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar en la dirección indicada en el periódico.

- Lo siento, señorita. El anuncio es claro: solo solicitamos ayudantes masculinos – informó el señor de traje y corbata

Salí del lugar, con una fingida sonrisa de resignación. Sin embargo, nadie contaba con lo prevenida que iba ese día. Busqué un baño público y, cuando estuve en uno, extraje de mi bolso la holgada ropa de Charlie, al igual que una de las gorras de Alice y un delgado bigotito con barba que, hacía años, había comprado para una pequeña obra de teatro de la escuela.

Me deshice del poco maquillaje que llevaba y, cuando me miré por segunda vez al espejo, sonreí de manera complacida.

- Mi nombre es Leonardo Asmita – practiqué mi voz y mis movimientos, frente al espejo.

Después, extraje la falsa identificación, junto con los documentos (igualmente falsos). En esos momentos, era cuando más agradecía al tener como mejor amigo a Jacob.

Intenté ocultar mi nerviosismo a la hora de la entrevista y, me tuve que contener demasiado para no gritar al escuchar que había obtenido el trabajo.

- Acompáñame, Leonardo – dijo el señor, mientras me conducía dentro de su pequeña oficina – Aprovechando que has llegado justamente en este momento, te presentaré a tu compañero de trabajo – anunció, mientras me plantaba frente a un joven alto, de estilo desgarbado, rostro pálido y angulado, adornado con unos exquisitos ojos verdes y rebeldes cabellos color cobre. Por un momento, me olvidé de respirar al verlo.

- Edward, te presento a Leonardo. Leonardo, te presento a Edward – dijo nuestro jefe – Debo informarles que ambos han sido contratados justamente hoy, casi a la misma hora, por lo que, mañana comenzaran a laborar. Espero se lleven muy bien y sean buenos compañeros de trabajo

- Mucho gusto – dijo el chico, mientras me tendía una de sus manos hacia el frente

- Igualmente – murmuré, sin poder evitar bajar la mirada. Su mano apretó fuertemente la mía, en forma de un saludo varonil, el cual resultó doloroso para mis dedos.

Nuestro jefe salió del lugar por un momento y, cuando regresó, lo hizo con un par de uniformes.

- ¿Qué les parece si, para aprovechar mejor el tiempo, se prueban sus uniformes de una vez? – propuso, mientras nos otorgaba la ropa de vestir

- ¿Dónde esta su baño? – quise saber, cuando tuve la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro entre mis manos

- No creo que haya necesidad de ello – contestó, con una sonrisa amable – pueden probárselo aquí, en lo que yo voy y atiendo a otra entrevista – explicó, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida – En seguida vuelvo

Mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desbocada al comprender lo que tenía que hacer…

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó mi compañero – Te has puesto pálido

- No pasa nada – contesté, con voz bajita y entrecortada.

- No te pongas nervioso – agregó, a modo de broma, mientras se comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa que llevaba puesta – No es como si fueras una chica y te fuera a ver lujuriosamente, ¿o si?

- N-no – contesté, intentando calmarme – Por supuesto que no.

Definitivamente, lo menos que se me pasó por la cabeza fue que, en mi primer día de trabajo, iba a tener que ver a un chico semidesnudo…

**Hola- ¡uf! Primero, quiero pedirles una disculpa por la demora. Sé que no tengo perdón pero, de verdad, la universidad apenas y me esta dando tiempo para comer. Siento mucho la tardanza, espero comprendan. **

**En fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero me dejen su opinión con un review ^^. Se los agradecería mucho. Cuídense y hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	4. Vecinos

**Capítulo 3: Vecinos**

**BELLA POV**

_Respira, Bella, ¡Respira!_

Eso era lo único que era capaz de repetir en cuanto aquel muchacho se había quitado, por completo, su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanquecino. Tanta perfección me hizo invocar a todos los santos que conocía. Con decir que hasta _Santa petra la callosa_ llegó a mi aturdida mente mientras mis mejillas se pintaban completamente de rojo. Mis ojos no podían dejar de pasearse por cada una de las líneas de sus músculos. Su cuerpo era muy parecido al de un modelo. Marcado, pero no exagerado. Blanco, liso, firme…

Dios... El tipo estaba hermoso...

Una vocecilla interior – la cual escuchaba muy a lo lejos – me gritaba que dejara de verle como vil idiota, ¡Se suponía que yo era un hombre! Y, al menos que tuviera una tendencia algo _exótica_, no debería de estarle comiendo, prácticamente, con la mirada.

– ¿No piensas quitarte la ropa? – preguntó, recordándome un problema mayor que la hiperventilación que estaba a punto de sufrir: Se suponía que yo también debía de desvestirme.

¿Cómo iba yo a desarroparme frente a él? ¡Obviamente iban a haber un par de _cosas_ que, para ser hombre, le resultarían extrañas! Tragué saliva ruidosamente, al mismo tiempo en que me obligaba a desviar mi atención de su pectoral para situarla en su rostro, a ver si de esa manera podía pensar en un plan. Grave error. Éste también era demasiado para mí. Aún me preguntó si no se habrá dado cuenta que una gotita de baba se había resbalado (literalmente) por las comisuras de mis labios. Cerré mi boca con un brusco movimiento y bajé la mirada. Aquello no estaba bien. _¡Maravilloso, espléndido!_ Iba a perder mi trabajo a los dos minutos después de haberlo conseguido.

_¡NO!._

Yo no permitiría aquello. Yo no podía darme el lujo de darme por vencida tan rápidamente… La imagen de mi familia, principalmente la de Alice, logró aclarar mis ideas, llevándome lejos de aquel hombre perfecto que estaba plantado frente a mí, esperando una respuesta.

– Si – contesté, lo más naturalmente posible, mientras simulaba llevar mis manos a los botones de la camisa para, _según,_ desabotonarla – Te llamas Edward, ¿no es así? – dije, mientras buscaba una excusa para que saliera de aquella habitación y me dejara sola.

– Si – afirmó, con una sonrisa amable.

Mis ojos se dilataron enormemente cuando vi como se quitaba el cincho y el corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente cuando supe lo que se venía: Se iba a quitar los pantalones. ¡No! _¡NO!_ ¡NO!... yo no iba a soportar tanto sofoco.

– ¡Espera! – exclamé, para detenerlo. Alejé mis pupilas del cierre entreabierto que ya dejaba ver parte de sus boxers negros y me mordí los labios, gesto que usaba cuando estaba sumamente nerviosa.

– ¿Pasa algo? –

– Si – dije rápidamente, sin dejar, bajo ningún momento, de engrosar lo mejor posible mi voz – Veras… Tú y yo seremos compañeros de trabajo – comencé a decir – Y por ello, _creo_ que debemos de ser sinceros en _ciertas_ circunstancias

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Yo no puedo desvestirme frente a ti

– ¿Por qué no?

– Por que… - oh, cielo santo, la excusa perfecta que tenía en mente se me había olvidado al ver como sus verdes ojos me miraban de manera expectante. En momentos como aquellos era cuando odiaba el no poder mentir con precisión – Por que… veras… yo… no traigo calzoncillos

_¡Maldición!_ ¡Más estupida no podía llegar a ser! Levanté la mirada, solamente para encontrarme con su pálido rostro completamente pasmado ante mi confesión

– Creo que tu sinceridad aplica a situaciones demasiado extremas – murmuró

– ¿Ves por qué no me puedo desvestir contigo aquí, adentro? – continué, ignorando su comentario – Creo que tu no querrás ver… _aquello,_ ¿o si?

– No – contestó apresuradamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta – Para nada. Vístete y, en cuanto estés listo, me avisas

– Gracias – dije, mientras le veía desaparecer.

Mi sonrisa se amplió gradualmente, conforme caía en la cuenta que, después de todo, mi plan no había resultado ser tan malo. Me apresuré a ponerme el uniforme, tratando de ser cuidadosa en no arrebatarme el bigote falso con las telas y, cuando estuve ya lista, abrí la puerta, para avisarle al chico que esperaba a fuera, que podía entrar.

– Adelante – indiqué.

Debo admitir que mi conciencia se dividió en dos cuando el jefe entró a la habitación justamente en el momento en que Edward estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones. Mi parte morbosa (conocida hasta ese instante) se lamentó, al no verse deleitada con más de ese cuerpo, y mi parte casta, lo agradeció fervientemente ya que, seguramente, me había ahorrado un desmayo.

El señor nos dio unas últimas indicaciones para el día de mañana, la cual escuchamos atentos y, tras darnos, una vez más, la bienvenida a su lujoso restaurante, nos dijo que podíamos marcharnos

– Nos vemos mañana – le dije a Edward, mientras me despedía de lejos (no quería otro fuerte y brusco apretón en mi mano

– Hasta luego – contestó – Espero que mañana si traigas calzoncillos

Bajé la mirada y la centré en mis pies. Escuché como su garganta emitía una sonora carcajada, la cual me pareció un sonido demasiado hermoso y natural. Decidí tomar otro camino para llegar a casa, uno mucho más largo. Tenía deseos de caminar y, dado que no había ido a la escuela, podía darme el pequeño lujo de entretenerme un poco más. Mientras movía mis pies, me preguntaba mentalmente de dónde había salido aquel muchacho. Yo no era alguien que estuviera atento a todos los habitantes de Forks pero estaba segura que un chico así de guapo no podía pasar desadvertido… Era casi seguro que no asistía a la escuela (o al menos no a la preparatoria) por que, las únicas dos instituciones de ese nivel, era la publica y una privada, la cual era demasiado cara, y si él tuviera el dinero suficiente para pagar semejante cuota, no estaría buscando un trabajo, ¿O si?...

Fruncí el ceño y mis labios cuando me descubrí, plantenadome las lógicas de la vida de aquel chico… ¿Qué me tenía que importar lo que hacía o lo que no? Puse los ojos en blanco y bufé fuertemente. Definitivamente la carne es débil.

**JASPER POV**

– ¿Te sucede algo en el estomago? – preguntó Edward – Desde ayer te ves muy incomodo

– Creo que me cayó mal algo que comí – contesté. No podía contarle la verdad, eso era obvio. ¿Cómo iba a llegar y decirle?: "_Ey, ¿Qué crees? Una pequeña niña salvaje me agredió, así por que sí, en la calle, mientras iba en busca de Emmett"._ Definitivamente lo único que ganaría serían días y días de extrema burla

– ¿Quieres que llame a mamá o papá para que te vengan a ver o te receten algo?

– No – dije, rápidamente. Tampoco quería intoxicarme – Se me pasará pronto. El que si se mira realmente mal es Emmett – señalé a mi hermano mayor, que se encontraba absorto viendo la televisión

– Vamos, Emmett – animó Edward – Dinos qué es lo que te pasa

– No es nada trivial – respondió, con un suspiro pesado – Se trata de la chica que conocí el fin de semana en la discoteque, le mentí, diciéndole que estoy bañado en dinero y resulta que vive en esta misma vecindad. Me la encontré ayer en la mañana, cuando me mandaron de compras. Obviamente, no pude ocultarle la verdad y, prácticamente, ella me mandó a volar

– Pero, ¿Por qué le mentiste? – pregunté, completamente asombrado. Mi hermano no era conocido por ser un mentiroso

– ¡No lo sé! – exclamó, mientras se paraba del asiento – Fue un maldito, infantil y estupido impulso para deslumbrarla

_– ¿Deslumbrarla?_ – repitió Edward

– Si – admitió mi hermano, con avergonzada resignación – pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso. No es para tanto. Solamente, me siento un poco molesto conmigo mismo. Sé que no debí de hacerlo

– Me alegro que lo sepas – dije – De los tres, tú eres el quien ha dicho que todo esto se va a solucionar y que algo vamos a aprender de esta experiencia, el único que no ha hecho reclamo alguno.

– Lo sé, lo sé – dijo, volviendo a su rostro la sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba – Ya, ya pasó. Ella no es la única chica que hay en este mundo.

**ALICE POV**

– Bien, Alice, ¿Preparada? – preguntó Seth

– La verdad es que no – admití

– ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! – exclamó otro de mis amigos

– ¿Tengo que hacerlo? ¿Y por qué, según ustedes?

– Por que ayer, por andar de boba, nos quedamos sin cuatro latas de atún

– ¡Fue un accidente! – me defendí

– Nada de eso, no intentes justificarte, sabes perfectamente que así es la ley entre todos nosotros. Lo mismo le pasó a Quil cuando olvidó la bolsa de pan en el parque, ¿Lo recuerdas?

– Si – dije, a regañadientes. Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire, preparándome psicológicamente para lo que se venía – Y bien… ¿Qué es, precisamente, lo que tengo que hacer?

Seth ensanchó su sonrisa

– Es algo fácil. ¿Recuerdas de la familia que te contamos, se acaba de mudar? – asentí – ¿Recuerdas al muchacho que vimos ayer, después de que se te cayeran las cosas?

– ¿El chico alto que iba con muchas bolsas de mandado? – reafirmé, pues había sido el mismo chico con el que había encontrado a mi hermana, Rose, tenía pocos días.

– Exacto – afirmó mi amigo, mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me hacía girar, para quedar de frente a la morada de la familia de ricachones que ahí vivía – Él vive en esa casa, por lo tanto, todas esas bolsas de mandado que llevaba, ayer en la tarde, deben estar dispersas en alguna alacena – informó – El castigo es que te metas a la casa y tomes la comida suficiente con la cual recompensar lo que perdiste.

– ¡¿Queeé?! ¡Seth! ¡¿Te has vuelto a loco?! ¡¿Cómo piensas que me meteré en esa casa?! ¡Si me descubren…!

– Vamos, no te van a descubrir – alentó – nosotros estaremos cuidándote la espalda. Además, hasta donde sabemos, el matrimonio trabaja durante toda la mañana y no llegan hasta noche y sus hijos, que estamos seguros son dos, han salido tiene pocos minutos, justo antes de que llegaras. No te preocupes, no hay nadie en la casa. Mira, está todo oscuro.

– ¿Me prometen que estarán cerca de aquí? – pregunté, al comprender que no había manera de liberarme de aquella situación

– ¡Claro! Si escuchas un silbido, es por que ya es momento de que salgas. La ventana está abierta, puedes entrar por ella, hay espacio suficiente para ello.

– Al final de cuentas, tiene algo de bueno el ser tan pequeña – se mofaron los demás, a los que les dediqué una mirada envenenada, antes de caminar hacia el dichoso lugar.

Me detuve frente a la ventana antes mencionada y comprobé que, definitivamente, no había luz en el interior y que estaba abierta. No fue difícil entrar. Caminé hacia donde, suponía yo, estaba la alacena. Me maravillé, por un momento, en lo lujoso que el lugar resultaba ser, a pesar de lo pequeño. Me dieron ganas de aventarme a los sillones que prometían ser realmente acojinados; pero me deshice de ese pensamiento rápidamente. Debía darme prisa, si no quería tener problemas. Ya de por si tenía que ingeniar alguna excusa para explicarle a Bella el por qué no había ido a la escuela (era claro que no le iba a decir que me había ido a jugar fútbol con mis amigos)… No quería ni imaginarme si ella se llegaba a enterar que me había metido, sin consentimiento alguno, a la casa de unos extraños.

Me puse de puntitas para alcanzar las puertas de madera que se alzaban a más de medio metro sobre mí, en momentos como ese era cuando odiaba el ser de tan pequeña estatura. Con las pantorrillas entumecidas ante tanto esfuerzo, logré, con la punta de mis dedos, coger algunos alimentos enlatados. Desgraciadamente, al querer extraer un bote de avena, éste perdió el equilibrio y trajo, consigo, una enorme lata de leche en polvo, la cual fue a dar directamente a mi cabeza, logrando que de mis labios se expulsara un poderoso alarido.

Una lágrima se derramó de mis ojos mientras apretaba mis labios, fuertemente, para no seguir con mi lamento.

– ¿Hay alguien ahí? – la sangre huyó de mi rostro al escuchar una voz masculina, detrás de mis espaldas.

¿Qué no se suponía que la casa debería de estar sola? Sentí unos pasos aproximarse, por mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que, desesperada, buscaba una forma de huir. La luz se encendió y bajé el rostro, tratando de ocultarlo con mi gorra. Una fuerza brusca me jaló hacia arriba, para que me pusiera de pie y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Mis ojos se dilataron al ver al mismo muchacho que, ayer por la tarde, había golpeado en la calle.

– ¿Otra vez tú? – inquirió, claramente asombrado

Mi cuerpo tembló. Ahora si me encontraba perdida. No podía volver a golpearlo… ¿O si?... No, no ganaba nada con ello. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mi suerte tenía que ser tan mala? ¿Era justamente necesario que ese chico resultara ser mi vecino?

– Jasper, Hemos llegado – mi cuerpo se quedó estático al escuchar más voces dentro… ¿Dónde estaba Seth?

Giré mi rostro hacia donde otros dos jóvenes aparecieron por la cocina. Uno de ellos era el mismo que mis amigos y yo habíamos visto, con la bolsa del mandado, y el otro, era un muchacho alto y de cabello color cobre. Ambos nos miraron por un momento y, después, intercambiaron inquisitivas y sinuosas miradas.

– Vaya, hermano, tu no pierdes tiempo – comentó, el más grande de ellos – Ahora entiendo por que no quisiste acompañarnos

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron, sin tener motivo alguno para ello.

– N-no… ¡No es lo que piensan! – soltó el chico que no dejaba de sujetarme por el brazo – Esta niña es una ladrona. La descubrí hurgando, a escondidas, en nuestra casa

El gesto divertido de los otros muchachos cambió, radicalmente, de diversión a incredibilidad, para después, tornarse serios. El joven de cabellos cobrizos se me acercó y, sus ojos verdes me miraron fijamente

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – exigió saber, con voz tranquila, pero firme

– A-Alice…

– ¿Vives por aquí cerca? – asentí, entonces, ocupando el lugar del rubio muchacho, se hizo poseedor de mis brazos, mientras me jalaba, fuera de aquella casa

– ¿A – a dónde me llevas?

– A tu casa. Creo que tus padres deben saber lo que estas haciendo

– ¡No, por favor! – supliqué

– Dime dónde vives – pidió, frenando sus pasos por un momento. Bajé la mirada, dispuesta a negarme rotundamente a contestar – Bien – agregó, ante mi silencio – si no me lo dices, iré preguntando, casa por casa, hasta encontrar a tu familia. Créeme que lo haré – amenazó, con cierto deje de diversión – Así que, ¿Por qué no haces esto más fácil?

– Vivo allá arriba – señalé, con el rostro sombrío

– Perfecto – susurró, mientras volvía a caminar, llevándome consigo

**BELLA POV**

Sonreí tontamente mientras recordaba el rostro y el cuerpo de aquel chico, con el cual trabajaría a partir de mañana. Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban ante la imagen de aquel pecho bien formado que mi mente trajo. Solté una risita nerviosa, sintiéndome como vil imbecil, ¿Qué pasaba? Jamás antes me había sentido tan asombrada por una imagen varonil. Seguramente se debía al hecho de que, nunca, había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar semejante perfección a menos de un metro de mí.

En fin…

No era momento para pensar en esa clase de tonterías. Había cosas que necesitaban mucha más atención, como por ejemplo: el idear cómo me las iba a ingeniar para que no descubrieran en mi trabajo que era una chica… No podía estar diciéndole a Edward, todo el tiempo, que no llevaba calzoncillos, para que se saliera de la habitación y me otorgara la estricta privacidad que requería.

Un golpe de nudillos llamó a la puerta. Bajé la lumbre de la estufa y caminé hacia ella, para ver de quién se trataba y, al hacerlo, solo pude ser capaz de pensar dos cosas:

O me estaba volviendo loca y había quedado tan impactada con lo guapo que me había resultado ser el chico de la mañana o, peor aún, lo que mis ojos veían era verdad…

– Hola, disculpa, ¿Eres familiar de esta chiquilla?

**Hola. Otro capitulo más, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero me dejen su opinión, ¿Si? Se los agradecería mucho. Se cuidan, tengo clases, así que debo irme. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	5. Vecinos, Parte II

**Capítulo 4: Vecinos, Parte II**

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba tan aturdida que no sabía qué era lo que exactamente había escuchado.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Conoces a esta chiquilla? – repitió el muchacho, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a mi vista a una Alice completamente sonrojada. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que algo no estaba bien

– Si – contesté, mientras estiraba mi brazo para alcanzar los hombros de mi hermana y traerla hacia mí – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ocurrió algo?

– Pasa – se adelantó a contestar el chico de ojos verdes, con voz un tanto gruesa – que tu hermana se metió en mi casa y estaba intentando robar unas cosas

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – discutí, sin dudarlo dos veces.

– ¡Claro que lo es! – respondió él, mientras fruncía su ceño y me miraba de manera envenenada

– ¡Mi hermana no es una ladrona! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de venir y hablar de ella de esa manera!

– Yo no culpo a tu hermana de lo que hizo y tampoco estoy hablando mal de ella – se defendió, hablando con voz pausada y suave. – Si así hubiera sido, la hubiera llevado a la policía; pero está claro que es muy pequeña para saber bien lo que hace. Así que pensé conveniente venir para platicar con sus padres, para que ellos fueran quienes decidieran el castigo para su hija, ¿Y con qué es lo que me encuentro? – preguntó, cambiando su bajo timbre por uno un poco más fuerte – Con una hermana histérica que se ofende con la verdad

Ok. ¿Había dicho que Edward Cullen eran hermoso? ¡Retiro lo dicho! ¡Era el hombre más despreciable que en toda mi vida hubiera podido llegar a conocer! ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme a mí _histérica_? Apreté mis labios y fruncí el ceño, mientras le miraba de la forma más envenenada que pudiera existir en el mundo.

– Alice, métete a la casa – ordené y mi hermana no protestó.

En cuanto quedamos el chico y yo, solos, di un paso hacia el frente y cerré la puerta, a mis espaldas.

– ¿Qué fue lo que mi hermana tomó? – exigí saber, mientras hacía mis cuentas mentales para ver cuánto me iba a costar ese maldito orgullo

– No te preocupes – contestó – No venía a reclamarte por eso. Solo... te aconsejo que prestes más atención en tu hermana. O que le digas a tus padres que lo hagan…

– _Gracias _– dejé que el sarcasmo fluyera de mi voz mientras me disponía a entrar a mi casa.

– Espera – pidió, cuando la puerta se iba cerrando. Levanté mi mirada hacia la suya y, repentinamente, aquel par de gemas verdes ya no me parecían tan maravillosas como antes… (¡Está bien, está bien! Si, seguían siendo hermosas, pero el tipo ya me había calado la paciencia) – ¿Nos conocemos?

¡Santo Cielo! ¡Me había descubierto! Sentí cómo mi corazón se había acelerado y la sangre había huido, por completo, de mis mejillas

– N- no – contesté. Sus ojos me miraron por otro momento más

– ¿Segura?

– Completamente. Me parece que eres nuevo en este lugar… Yo llevo años viviendo aquí, casi toda mi vida

– Si, soy nuevo – aseguró, aún vigilante – Pero tu rostro me resulta muy familiar – Creo que, interiormente, me encontraba invocando a todos santos habidos y por haber, para no ser descubierta. Nuestras miradas seguían unidas y yo me encontraba temblando ante el miedo que sentía. Después, sus labios se fueron estirando, poco a poco, hasta formar una estúpida sonrisa – ¡Ya sé quién eres! – soltó y aún no estoy segura de cómo pude soportar el espasmo que removía cada uno de mis poros – ¡Tú eres la chica que siempre se cae de las escaleras!

Hice varias cosas a la vez: me enoje, me ofendí, di gracias a Santa Petra la Callosa por haberme ayudado, me quise reír y… por último, maldije mentalmente al baboso que estaba delante de mí.

– Si, eres tú – continuó – Tengo viviendo aquí dos días, pero han sido los mismos en que te he visto caer. Me imagino que ya es costumbre tuya.

_Idiota…_

– Parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que el mirar a la demás gente – gruñí

– No es eso. Créeme, eres demasiado escandalosa. Es imposible no volver el rostro con todo el estrépito que haces.

_Imbécil _

– Supongo que tú eres tan perfecto que jamás te ha sucedido un accidente

– ¿La verdad? Que yo recuerde, la última vez que me caí fue hace dos semanas, cuando andaba con muletas y tuve que subir unas escaleras y, para ser más especifico, solamente _tropecé._ Excluyendo esa situación, creo que tengo más de dos años sin sufrir un accidente provocado por mis pies

_Estúpido_

– Me alegro por ti; pero no todos tenemos un sentido del equilibrio tan maravilloso

– Realmente la vida es muy injusta

– ¡Ya basta! – paré, sin poder reprimir más mi cólera – ¿Has venido a darme consejos de cómo educar a mi hermana o a ofenderme?

– A ninguna de las dos cosas. Tú eres quien ha alargado esta conversación

– Pues no lo hago más – ataqué, tomando de nuevo la decisión de internarme en mi casa – Gracias – fue lo último que dije (de manera nada sincera) antes de cerrar la puerta.

Alice me esperaba, sentada y con la cabeza hundida en su gorra, en el desgastado sillón de la sala. Me planté frente a ella, sin hablar e inspirando, en repetidas ocasiones, para intentar calmar un poco mi arranque de furia.

– Lo… Lo siento – fue ella quien rompió el silencio. La congoja de su voz me desarmó por completo

– Ali, quedamos en que ya no lo ibas a hacer, ¿recuerdas? – ella asintió – Entonces… ¿Qué pasó?

– Estaba haciendo una apuesta con Seth

– ¿Con Seth? – repetí – ¿Qué tipo de apuesta? – Alice me contó todo lo sucedido desde ayer en la tarde, mientras yo escuchaba atenta a cada palabra – Ese chiquillo lo que quiere es un buen jalón de orejas – solté, con voz contenida

– ¿Me castigarás?

– No. Pero si te quiero pedir un favor

– ¿Qué favor?

– Que mañana vayas a esa casa, en donde te metiste, para pedirle disculpas a los señores de ésta. Lo que hiciste, sabes, no estuvo bien. En realidad, y aunque no lo quiera admitir, el chico que te trajo fue demasiado amable. ¡Pudo denunciarte!...

– Lo sé – admitió mi pequeña hermana, con un susurro

– ¡¿Y si lo sabes por qué lo haces?! – exclamé, sin poder reprimirme. Apreté fuertemente los labios cuando vi como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sentí como también en mi garganta se formaba un nudo – Alice, lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte – agregué, cuando estuve más tranquila

– No. Es lo menos que merezco. Lo siento, Bella – dijo una vez más – Te prometo que mañana iré a ofrecer mis disculpas.

Me acerqué para depositar un beso sobre su frente, indicando con ese gesto que la conversación había terminado.

– Ve a hacer tu tarea – indiqué

– Si – asintió, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia su mochila.

Rose llegó al poco tiempo.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté, pues, hasta donde sabía, sus clases deberían haber terminado desde hacía varias horas

– ¿Acaso te tengo que hacer un reporte diario de mi vida? – contestó, a la defensiva. Suspiré profundamente, mientras cerraba mi boca para no seguir hablando. Ya había tenido suficientes discusiones por el día de hoy. Escuché como mi rubia hermana dejaba caer su bolso sobre la mesa y se acercaba a Alice.

– ¿Qué te pasó aquí? – inquirió y di media vuelta, para saber a qué se refería. Entonces fue cuando vi que mi pequeña hermana tenía una raspadura en su brazo derecho

– Me caí…

– Ya te he dicho que dejes de andar como machorra, jugando con los hombres – regañó Rose – Mira lo que te provocas. Quedarás toda cicatrizada

– Esa raspadura no me la hice jugando – informó Alice

– ¿Cómo entonces?

– Me lastimé en casa de los nuevos vecinos, los ricachones que viven abajo

– ¿Ricachones? – repitió Rose, con escepticismo – Vamos, Alice, aquí no hay más que puros pobretones

– No es cierto – discutió mi hermana – Tiene poco llegó una familia que, hasta donde sé, se trata del matrimonio que trabaja en el hospital general, y te puedo asegurar que si tienen dinero, bueno, al menos mucho más que nosotros – aclaró, con una pequeña sonrisa – Yo entré a su casa y tienen cosas muy bonitas. Pensé que lo sabías por que el chico alto, con el que te vi platicando tiene días en el patio, es uno de los hijos de los doctores.

**ROSE POV**

Una familia rica…

Así que ese guapo muchacho, después de todo, no era tan pobretón como imaginé. Sonreí, para mis adentros. Aquello, realmente que era una buena noticia.

– ¿Y qué es lo que tienen en su casa? – quise saber

– ¡Uf! ¡Son tantas cosas! – exclamó, completamente maravillada – El lugar es pequeño; pero tiene muchos adornos y aparatos eléctricos…

– ¿Cómo qué? Cuéntame – pedí, persuasivamente

– Tienen una televisión enorme…

– Alice – interrumpió Bella – Ve a la recamara

– Bella… - susurró mi hermana, pasmada ante la repentina orden

– Te he dicho miles de veces que no tienes por qué hablar de la vida los demás, ¿o no?

– Si; pero no estoy hablando mal de ellos

– Aún así. Ve a hacer su tarea a la recamara – volvió a pedir, con voz más cariñosa. Alice ya no discutió. Obedientemente, tomo sus cuadernos y salió de ahí. Cuando quedamos solas, Bella me dedicó una mirada envenenada

– ¿Cómo es posible, Rose? – inquirió, en forma de reproche – ¡Nuestra hermana, la más pequeña, esta robando y a ti, lo que te preocupa, es saber cuánto dinero tienen esas personas!

– ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? – grité de vuelta - ¿Qué la regañé? ¿Qué la golpee? ¡Creo que ya tiene suficiente con tus sermones de exagerada moral! ¡Apuesto que no soy la única que está harta de que quieras tomar el lugar de nuestra madre!

– Solamente intento tomar el lugar de la hermana que _tú_ no eres, Rose.

Aquello me dolió, pero no lo hice notorio.

– Pues buena suerte en ello – dije, recuperando el volumen de mi voz, mientras me ponía de pie y levantaba mi barbilla, en un gesto claro de petulancia – Por que yo no pienso desgastar mi vida en cuidarlas. Ustedes ya están lo suficientemente grandecitas como para hacerlo por su propia cuenta.

–Rose, es muy noche para que salgas – recordó, al ver que me dirigía hacia la puerta.

No contesté, solamente me limité a azotar la madera, fuertemente, a la hora de desaparecer.

**EDWARD POV**

– Edward, ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Qué pasó con la chiquilla? – preguntó Emmett

– La llevé a su casa – contesté, mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón

– ¿A su casa? – repitió Jasper

– Si – reafirmé – Tenía intención de hablar con sus padres; pero solo me encontré con su hermana

– Era una chica rubia, ¿no es así? – aventuró Emmett

– No. Era una chica castaña, la cual, por cierto, resultó ser muy grosera

– ¿Te dio una patada en el trasero? – volvió a preguntar mi hermano mayor, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– Creo que poco faltó para ello – dije, mientras recordaba la forma tan despectiva con la que sus ojos me habían mirado.

– ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo la chica?

– Prácticamente, nada – contesté, mientras me encogía de hombros, para restarle importancia – Como era de esperarse, quiso defender a su hermana a toda costa.

– No hubieras sido muy duro – aconsejó Emmett – Apenas y es una niña.

– Una niña con demasiada fuerza – terció Jasper, mientras se llevaba las manos al estomago – Ayer fui golpeado por ella

– Creo que la poca cordialidad ya es de familia – bromeó Emmett y, tras pasar otros tres minutos platicando sobre lo sucedido, dimos el tema por zanjado, decidiendo, en total acuerdo los tres, que nada le diríamos al respecto a nuestros padres.

– ¿Qué paso con el trabajo? ¿Si lo lograste conseguir? – preguntó Jasper

– Si – contesté, sonriente – mañana, después de salir de la escuela, tendré mi primer día de trabajo

– Espero que te vaya muy bien. ¿Sabes? Después de todo, las escuelas públicas no resultan ser malas. Al menos, en mi caso, para haber sido el primer día, me fue muy bien.

– ¿Chicas lindas? – cuestionó Emmett

– En realidad si; pero ninguna de mi gusto

– Pues yo mañana les contaré qué me ha parecido – dije, mientras me levantaba del asiento – Estaré en mi recamara – anuncié, retirándome de la mirada de mis hermanos.

Me dejé caer sobre el colchón con una gran pereza. Busqué el control de mi aparato de audio y le encendí. Mientras la música pesada resonaba en toda la habitación, llevé mis manos hacia mis ojos y los apreté fuertemente.

_Lo estas haciendo bien, Edward_ – me felicité mentalmente y es que, solo de esa manera, estando sin ningún tipo de compañía, podía lamentarme a gusto sobre lo poco que me seguía gustando este nuevo estilo de vida. Giré mi cuerpo y me recargué en mi costado derecho. Mañana sería mi primer día en la escuela y mi primer día en el trabajo.

_Genial…_

**Hola de nuevo. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión con un review. ME voy, por que tengo que estudiar para mi examen de programación. xD. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	6. Compañeros, compañeros, compañeros

**Capítulo 5: Compañeros, compañeros, compañeros.**

**EDWARD POV**

– ¡¿Qué?! – Grité, en un gesto completamente infantil y sin que yo pudiera contenerme – ¿Cómo qué no llevaré carro?

– Edward, hijo, te recuerdo que solamente tenemos dos – dijo mi madre, con voz tranquila y amorosa, mientras me acariciaba el cabello – Uno se lo ha llevado tu hermano a la universidad y el otro, lo usaremos tu padre y yo para ir al trabajo

Oh, mierda. Si, lo había olvidado. _Dos carros_… ¡¿Dónde estaba mi adorado mercedes?!

– ¿Por qué no me esperó Emmett? – reproché

– Él entra dos horas antes que tú" – volvió a recordar Esme – Le era imposible

– Entiendo – susurré, bajando la mirada y sintiéndome avergonzado por mi actitud tan estúpida – Entonces, creo que debo irme ya, no quiero llegar tarde mi primer día de escuela

– Espera a Jasper. Él también tendrá que irse a pie

– Si – acordé, suspirando pesadamente y dejándome caer en el sillón.

*******************************************

– Es una suerte el que las escuelas nos queden tan cerca – comentó mi rubio hermano, mientras caminábamos – no tenemos que vernos en la necesidad de combatir con el tráfico

– En Forks el tráfico no existe – dije, con tono despectivo. De más está el decir que no me encontraba con ni una sola pizca de humor.

Al término de cinco cuadras, tomamos caminos diferentes. Él hacia la preparatoria y yo hacia universidad. Nos despedimos con un gesto en la mano y deseándonos suerte. Desde donde me encontraba, ya podía visualizar el viejo edificio que tenía, en lo alto, un letrero que le reconocía como "Universidad Pública de Forks"… Puse los ojos en blanco, con apatía, y seguí caminando. Cuando llegué a la enorme puerta, un hombre con uniforme me pidió la identificación que, el día de mi inscripción, me habían otorgado. Ya adentro, mi humor no mejoró, tal vez, si ello era posible, solamente empeoró al percatarme de las miradas femeninas se giraban para verme y seguirme con cada paso que daba.

Aquello era irritante y solamente solía pasar en aquellos pueblos tan pequeños. Bajé la mirada y puse mi mejor cara de arrogancia para evitar posibles acercamientos. Busqué el pasillo que me marcaba el horario, para ir al salón en donde se me impartiría la primera clase de la mañana, la cual, según yo, era Anatomía. Algo que tampoco ayudaba a mí estando anímico era el recordar que, a diferencia de Emmett, no me habían querido revalidar mis materias, pues apenas y había llevado, en Italia, el primer semestre de la carrera de Medicina.

Continué caminando, simulando estar atento al pequeño papel blanco que llevaba en manos. Aún podía sentir varias miradas sobre mi espalda. ¡¿Es qué acaso tan sorprendente era tener a un alumno nuevo?!...

– Hola – intenté hacerme el sordo al escuchar una voz tras de mí; pero, para mi desgracia, mucha gente suele no captar las pequeñas indirectas de la vida. La chica que me había hablado aceleró el paso y se situó frente a mí – hola – volvió a repetir

– Hola – dije de vuelta, esforzándome por lucir amable.

– Eres nuevo, ¿no es así?

– Si. Así es – asentí

– Mi nombre es Lauren – agregó, para después quedar en silencio (me imagino que esperaba a que le dijera mi nombre) pero, al ver mi mutismo, decidió preguntar – Y tú, ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Edward… Cullen

– ¡¿Cullen?! – soltó, con asombro – ¿Eres hijo del doctor Cullen?

– Si

– ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! ¡Yo conozco a tu papá! ¡Es un hombre guapísimo y muy amable…!

– Si, gracias por decirlo – interrumpí, rápidamente. No estaba interesado en escuchar aquellas pláticas efusivas – Tengo que ir a mi clase, si me disculpas…

– Te puedo acompañar a tu salón

– No – contesté, rápidamente. Casi con miedo impregnado en la voz. Ese tipo de chicas siempre me asustaban – Gracias; creo que puedo llegar solo

–De acuerdo – accedió y, al ver su rostro apesadumbrado, me sentí mal; traté de no darle más importancia y, tras dedicarle una amable sonrisa, di media vuelta y seguí con mi camino.

Seguí caminando, casi huyendo, por todo el pasillo hasta encontrar el dichoso salón. Me planté frente a la puerta, sintiéndome indeciso entre si entrar o no (aunque era lógico que tenía que hacerlo); con las manos empuñadas y la quijada tensa, inspiré profundamente para adquirir valor y, cuando al fin había logrado mover mi mano para penetrar la entrada, ésta se abrió, de manera brusca, propinándome un buen golpe en el rostro.

_¡PUM! ¡Plot!... Auch…_

– ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención… – en medio de mi aturdimiento escuché la femenina voz que, inesperadamente, había enmudecido.

Alcé mi mirada – sin quitar mi mano de mi nariz ensangrentada – y fue cuando la vi…

– ¡Tú! – exclamó, mientras fruncía el ceño, dejando las disculpas por un lado para dar paso al más vivo de los desprecios

¿Y ahora qué había hecho?

– Yo... – confirmé, con voz débil a causa del dolor

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Oye! ¡En serio, me sorprende tu preocupación! – exclamé, con el mayor de los sarcasmos, mientras mi mano se bañaba con la sangre que de mi nariz salía – no es necesario que pidas disculpas…

– No lo estoy haciendo – replicó la muchacha

– ¡Me desangraste la nariz!

– ¡¿Quién te manda a pararte frente a una puerta?!

– ¡¿Y es necesario que seas tan brusca?! ¡Si hubieras tenido un poco de delicadeza no me hubieras hecho daño!

– Te quejas más que una nena – dijo, con voz fría y acusante – yo no me quejaría tanto

– Tu no fuiste la que recibiste el golpe, por eso lo dices

– Eres absurdo

– Y tú una salvaje

Ambos gruñimos por lo bajo y nos mutilamos con la mirada

**BELLA POV**

– Señorita Swan, buenos días – el profesor saludó, rompiendo nuestra tonta discusión…

– Buenos días, profesor Barne – dije de vuelta

– Usted debe ser el alumno nuevo, si no me equivocó – se refirió a Edward, mientras entrábamos al salón. Fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta: Él estaría conmigo en todas las clases… ¡Él también se encontraba estudiando medicina!

Aceleré mis pasos y me encaminé hacia mi asiento. Odiaba tener la atención sobre mí y el ir a la par del _"chico nuevo"_ dudaba que fuera algo que me ayudara a pasar desapercibida. Tomé mi lugar al lado de Ángela, quien, al igual que el resto de las chicas, se había quedado con la boca abierta al verlo.

Suspiré pesadamente. Ni si quiera podía recriminarles un poco. ¿Acaso no había pasado yo por lo mismo? Y es él que era tan… tan…

¡Tan insoportable!

¿Tenía que sentarse justamente en el asiento contiguo al de nosotras?

– Es muy guapo – murmuró discretamente mi amiga, mientras le miraba de reojo

– Pensé que te gustaba Ben – recordé

– Por supuesto, pero eso no quita que no pueda darme cuenta de lo atractivo que es.

– No es para tanto – mentí, pues ese color de ojos, y la forma de su angulado rostro, créanme, no es algo que se pueda ver todos los días.

El resto del día se podría decir que pasó de manera… _¿Normal? _Claro, si descartamos el hecho de que mis ojos se empeñaban en mirar en _aquella_ dirección que no deberían. A decir verdad, el día me resultó demasiado tedioso. El pensamiento y la inquietud de saber que Edward Cullen era no solo mi compañero de trabajo, si no también mi vecino y, por si fuera poco, también mi compañero de clases, me resultaba estresante. ¡Jamás creí posible tanta mala suerte en una sola vida! Por que eso era lo que él representaba: _Mala suerte_. ¿Sería capaz de pasar desapercibida ante sus ojos, disfrazada de hombre? ¿Sería él lo suficientemente inteligente como para notarlo? Temblé ante solo el hecho de que gracias a _él_, podría llegar a perder mi trabajo (Y es que razones para que me ayudara faltaban: Apenas tenía un día de conocerlo como Bella Swan y ya nos habíamos discutido en dos ocasiones)…

Mientras el profesor nos explicaba la composición de las células humanas, yo me estaba concentrando en cómo ganar esta batalla sin iniciar. Y llegué a una sola conclusión: Tenía que hacerme amigo de Cullen. Si. _Amigo_. Con _"O". Leonardo y Edward_, los mejores camaradas y compadres que pudieran llegar a existir. Con esa confianza, él nunca llegaría a dudar de mí… Me ayudaría, sin saberlo, a guardar mi identidad y dado que, al parecer, las cosas conmigo, con Bella, no habían comenzado nada bien, dudaba que él pudiera llegar a creer que fuéramos la misma persona.

Me acomodé en el asiento mientras me elogiaba interiormente. Era un genio…

– Bella – la voz de Ángela me sacó de mi ensoñación – Ya es hora de irnos. Las clases han terminado

Me levanté de la silla con un movimiento brusco y rápido, miré el reloj y solamente tenía veinte minutos para llegar a mi primer día de trabajo. Tomé mis cosas y me despedí de mi amiga con un "Adiós" fugaz. Me escondí en un pequeño callejón y cambié mis ropas por las de Charlie, adorné mis labios con ese horrendo bigote y me acomodé la peluca, ocultando mi larga cabellera. Llegué con dos minutos retrasada y, al abrir la puerta para entrar al pequeño cuarto en donde debíamos ponernos el uniforme, lo vi otra vez.

– Hey – saludó al verme. Traté de concentrarme en no quedarme embelezada viendo como sus dedos se movían a través de los botones de la blanca camisa y ocultaban su pecho.

– Hey – dije, engrosando mi voz lo mejor posible.

– ¿Hoy si traes calzoncillos?

– La verdad es que no – contesté – ¿Sería mucha molestia si te pido que salgas?

– No, tomate tu tiempo – salió del lugar y a velocidad record me acomodé el pantalón y la camisa, al igual de los enormes y toscos zapatos.

El jefe llegó a los pocos minutos después

– Bien, muchachos, ¿Están listos? – Edward y yo asentimos

De más está el decir que el trabajo me resultó extremadamente pesado (Entonces fue cuando comprendí por que quería exclusivamente hombres) Había tenido que ser mesero, limpiar el piso, lavar los manteles, volver a ser mesero y, por último, cuando ya me encontraba contando los minutos para que mi jornada laboral acabara, el jefe indicó:

– Leondardo, Edward, antes de que se retiren, vayan a la bodega y acomoden unas cajas que han llegado, por favor.

El chico de ojos verdes y yo asentimos. Claro, él se miraba mucho menos cansado que yo. Nos dirigimos a la enorme y oscura sala ubicada hasta el fondo del dichoso restaurante y, al prender las luces, ambos quedamos pasmados ante lo que se nos presentó. Eran muchas – demasiadas – cajas, todas con aspecto tosco y pesado.

– Bien, manos a la obra – dijo, con un positivismo envidiable, encaminándose hacia nuestra labor. Le seguí, pisándole los talones. Tomó entre sus manos una de las más grandes y la cargó, sin que la actividad se mostrara difícil. Aquello me alentó

_¡Vamos! No es para tanto, si él pudo, yo también_.

Con aire de superioridad, di un paso hacia el frente y le imité… GRAVE ERROR

– ¡Ahhh! – exclamé, cuando se me vinieron encima varias cajas

_¡PUM! ¡PLOSH! ¡ZAZ!_

– ¡Leonardo! – sus manos me liberaron de aquella ponderación de cartón, latas de embutidos y vegetales – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– S-si... – me apresuré a contestar, palpando mi rostro, verificando discretamente si mi "disfraz" estaba intacto.

– Vaya, hombre. Qué susto me has dado – dijo, ayudándome a ponerme de pie

– Lo siento. Suelo ser muy torpe

– Yo diría más bien que eres un debilucho – agregó, con una sonrisa – ¡Te hubieras escuchado! Gritaste como una niña.

Sentí como un viento helado recorría mi columna vertebral

– Me mareé. Eso fue todo – él soltó una carcajada

– Las chicas te están acabando, ehh…

– Claro. Las mujeres – traté de que mi voz saliera con cierto aire de lujuria... – ¡Me vuelven loco!

– Hablas como todo un Don Juan – señaló, volviendo a nuestras labores

– Lo soy – aseguré, cogiendo unas cajas con más precaución. Jamás creí que el hablar como un patán fuera tan complicado – Habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo, ¿Por qué quedarse solo con una?

Él no contestó, aunque sabía que me escuchaba, pues su vista había viajado en mi dirección en más de una ocasión, en el mismo tiempo que cargaba caja tras caja y las acomodaba en una esquina

– Me dirás que tú no eres así – añadí, por propia curiosidad – ¿O es qué no te gustan las chicas?

– Me encantan las chicas – aclaró, sonriente – pero, en verdad, no me gusta mentir. Así que, aunque pocos me crean, nunca en mi vida he sido infiel.

– ¿Tienes novia? – _¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Qué te importa?_

– Si – respondió, tomando asiento en uno de los paquetes y suspirando pesadamente – hemos terminado – anunció con una sonrisa y me tomó más de dos segundos el comprender que se refería a nuestro trabajo – ahora ya podemos irnos a descansar.

Salimos de aquel lugar al mismo tiempo, pero yo tomé la precaución de simular irme hacia otra dirección. Cuando llegué a la casa, Alice ya me esperaba, sentada en el sillón.

– Hola – saludé

– Te quería pedir un favor – anunció, cuando me senté a su lado – ¿Podrías acompañarme a la casa de los Cullen, a pedir disculpas? No quiero ir sola

– No supe qué contestar. No me gustaba negarle nada a mi pequeña hermana, pero también mis energías estaban completamente desgastadas. Además, el ir a casa de los Cullen, implicaba que, seguramente, vería a Edward, del cual ya había tenido suficiente por ese día, ¿o no?

– Si quieres, yo puedo ir contigo – la voz de Rose interrumpió mi respuesta

Alice y yo le miramos de forma inquisitiva. Nuestra hermana mayor no era muy dada a hacer ese tipo de proposiciones por que, según ella, le molestaba gastar el tiempo en nuestras estupideces.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que vaya o no? – insistió

– ¿Por qué tanto interés repentino? – indagué

– Bella, ¿Quién te entiende? ¡Me reclamas por que, según tú, no soy una hermana responsable y, ahora que quiero apoyar a Alice, vienes y te molestas! ¡Todo te parece mal, todo lo que yo hago esta mal para ti! ¡Ya estoy cansada de ti!

– Rose, por favor, cálmate – dije, con voz tranquila – Deja de decir tantas tonterías y baja la voz. Alice está aquí…

– ¡Bella, no empieces de nuevo! – tajó y obedecí al instante.

– Disculpa – susurré, bajando la mirada – Alice, que te acompañe Rose. Yo estoy muy cansada y aún tengo que hacer la cena para cuando papá llegue

– No te preocupes por eso, ya la hice

– Gracias – le sonreí y me puse de pie. Rose me dedicó una mirada envenenada, antes de salir y decirle a la más pequeña que le esperaba afuera.

– Bella – me detuvo Alice, tomándome de la mano – No le hagas caso a Rose… Yo no estoy cansada de ti…

– Lo sé, tontita – aseguré, alborotando sus cabellos con mi mano. Ella sonrió, como siempre lo hacía y, al minuto siguiente, desapareció por la puerta.

**ALICE POV**

– Deja de jugar con tus manos – regañó Rose, mientras bajábamos de las escaleras – Te ves mal y absurda.

– Estoy nerviosa, ¿Qué quieres que haga? – contesté, de forma violenta. Aún seguía molesta por cómo le había gritado a Bella. Ella resopló y puso sus ojos en blanco. Continuó bajando las escaleras, al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba su rubia cabellera sobre sus hombros.

Llegamos a la dichosa casa y los pies comenzaron a temblarme. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Viajé mi mirada hacia mi hermana, buscando un apoyo que no encontré ya que ella parecía demasiado entretenida en ver su reflejo que se dibujaba en uno de los ventanales. Suspiré pesadamente al saber que estaba sola en todo eso y me arrepentí por no haberle insistido a Bella para que me acompañara. Tomé aire tres veces seguidas y, cuando adquirí valor, toqué la puerta.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver al rubio chico que la había abierto y me miraba de manera inquisitiva.

– Hola – murmuré, bajando la vista y jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos

– ¿Se te ofrece algo?

– Venía a… venía a hablar con tus padres

– ¿Con mis padres? – repitió – ¿Para qué?

– Quería pedirles una… disculpa

– No es necesario – contestó, con voz fría – ellos no saben nada de lo ocurrido.

– Aún así… yo… yo quiero hacerlo

Un silencio demasiado incomodo se levantó entre nosotros.

– Jasper, cariño, ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió una dulce voz femenina. Entonces, el chico que se encontraba frente a mí fue flanqueado por una guapa mujer de aspecto gentil – Hola – dijo al verme – ¿eres una nueva amiga de mi hijo? Jasper, ¿Por qué no la invitas a pasar…?

– Ella no es una amiga – interrumpió, con voz baja; pero con cierto aire de dureza en ella. La señora volvió su vista hacia mí y él dio media vuelta y se adentró en la casa.

– Buenas noches, señora – saludé, con voz cortada debido a los nervios – Mi nombre es Alice Swan. Yo… yo vengo a ofrecerle una disculpa… ayer… ayer yo... – ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me costaba tanto decirlo? – yo… me metí a su casa y… quise… intenté… robar unas cosas… Lo… lo siento mucho… Le juro que no volveré a hacerlo…

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que una cariñosa mano me limpió las lágrimas que caían. El cálido contacto de esa piel me recordó mucho a mi mamá…

– Pequeña, ¿Pero por qué lloras? – susurró la señora, mientras se inclinaba para quedar a mi altura – No es para tanto. Se trató de una simple travesura, ¿no es así? – no me atreví a contestar. La vergüenza había incrementado ante la amabilidad de sus palabras – ¿Vienes sola?

– No – se apresuró a contestar Rose – Yo soy su hermana – La señora y ella se dieron la mano – Disculpe a Alice, por favor. Es muy pequeña y, a veces, no tenemos tiempo de cuidarla y es ahí donde aprovecha a meterse en problemas

– No tengas cuidado, yo comprendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres. Soy madre, tengo a tres hijos.

– Nosotras no tenemos mamá. Así que es más difícil todavía – informó. Estoy segura que de haber estado Bella presente, se hubiera molestado mucho. Ella siempre nos había dicho que no teníamos por qué justificar nuestras faltas con la ausencia de nuestra madre y yo compartía mucho esa opinión – Sólo somos tres hermanas. Nuestro padre trabaja todo el día y, por lo general, siempre estamos solas.

– Ya veo – susurró la señora, con mirada apenada – Cuánto lo siento; pero no te inquietes, pequeña – se dirigió a mí – Olvida lo que hiciste.

– ¿No está molesta? – inquirí, completamente asombrada

– Por supuesto que no – aclaró, regalándome una sonrisa – Es más, cuando gustes, puedes venir a visitarme por las noches. Mi nombre es Esme – añadió – Cualquier cosa en lo que las pueda ayudar, no duden en buscarme

– Muchas gracias – dijo Rose, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro – En forma de agradecimiento por su bondad, me gustaría invitarle a cenar, a usted y a su familia, el fin de semana.

***************************************

– Me puedes decir de dónde vamos a sacar nosotras el dinero para comprar _esa _cena – exigió saber Bella, después de que llegáramos a la casa y le contáramos lo que a nuestra maravillosa hermana se le había ocurrido.

– El fin de semana es quincena – recordó, con voz airada – puedes invertir algo de tu sueldo en ello

– Ese sueldo, Rose, lo pienso utilizar para _nosotras._

– ¡Bella! ¿No te parece justo? ¡La señora fue demasiado amable con Alice, cuando lo que ella se merecía era un buen par de nalgadas!

– No por eso nos quedaremos sin comer – siseó la castaña – Rose, el dinero apenas y nos es suficiente para nosotras tres y Charlie, ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a una familia de cinco integrantes a una cena?

Mi rubia hermana se paró del asiento

– Entonces encárgate tu de cancelarla – le dijo a Bella, con voz helada, antes de irse – yo no pienso hacerlo.

Bella se llevó las manos a la cabeza en cuanto quedamos solas. Yo no supe qué hacer. Me sentía tan culpable. Si no hubiera sido por mí, todo esto no estaría pasando. Caminé hacia ella y la envolví entre mis brazos. ¿Qué más podía hacer si no eso?

– Lo siento – susurré, con las lágrimas contenidas.

– No te preocupes – calmó Bella, alzando su rostro y regalándome una sonrisa que luchaba por ocultar su desesperación – Ya veremos cómo arreglamos esto. Tú no te inquietes…

Me mordí el labio fuertemente ante la impotencia y rabia que sentí contra mi persona. Ni si quiera podía ser capaz de criticar a Rose por ser mala hermana, pues realmente, yo no era mejor que ella. Ese día había faltado de nuevo a la escuela, le había fallado nuevamente a Bella… y aún así, ella me consolaba, ella hacía todo lo posible por no lastimarme… ella… ella no se merecía todo lo que nosotras le hacíamos…

**Uf! Aquí les dejo otro capitulo. Disculpen la espera :-S he estado muy ocupada y con pocos ánimos de escribir. Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	7. Seducción

**Capítulo 6: Seducción.**

**ALICE POV**

– Alice, ¡Date prisa o llegarás tarde a la escuela! – gritó desde el segundo piso Charlotte, asomando su rostro por una de las ventanas y agitando su mano en el aire.

Giré mi rostro para ver detrás de mi espalda, en donde Seth, con el grupo de mis amigos me esperaban, listos para otro día de aventuras, fuera de la escuela y lejos de las aburridas clases. Suspiré pesadamente mientras dejaba caer mis hombros hacia el frente. No. No podía irme otra vez con ellos. Me había prometido el ya no fallarle a Bella y lo cumpliría…

– Seth, váyanse. No iré con ustedes – no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó soltar esas palabras. Mi amigo frunció su ceño, en un gesto claro de disgusto

– ¿Por qué? – exigió saber

– No puedo. Ya he faltado mucho a clases…

– ¡Este es el último día! ¡Alice, no seas aburrida!

– No – agité mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda – tú deberías de hacer lo mismo. No creo que a tu hermano le haga mucha gracia el saber que te la pasas todo el día en la calle. Mi hermana dijo que hablaría con él

Reprimí una sonrisa al ver un brillo temeroso en sus ojos

– No es justo, Alice – reprochó – Lo que tu hiciste se llama _traición._

– ¡Me dejaron sola! – recordé. Aunque ya habíamos hecho las paces, el evocar aquella embarazosa situación me ponía de malas – Dijiste _"Estaremos cuidándote"_ ¡¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron?!...

– ¡Ya te expliqué, Ali! Mi hermano pasó por ahí cerca y, al verme, me obligó a irme con él. Además, pensé que ya me habías disculpado

Bufé fuertemente, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Seth tomó mis manos y me miró con súplica

– ¡Si, si, si! – exclamé, soltándome de su agarre – Ya te disculpé, pero eso no quita que no iré con ustedes. Voy a entrar a clases – dije, de manera firme y pausada

– Está bien. Como quieras – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros y regalándome una sonrisa – con que sigamos siendo amigos me es suficiente.

– Seth… Vamos a clases – le tomé de la mano y lo jalé – Por favor…

Al final de cuentas, tras jalonear a mi amigo por un par de minutos, éste terminó ganando y lo tuve que soltar. Caminé hacia el salón con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, pues me preocupaba lo que la maestra me fuera a decir. Con exagerada cautela, penetré el salón, sin atreverme a mirar hacia el frente. Tomé asiento y al poco tiempo, Charlotte me hizo compañía.

– ¿Dónde has estado estos días? – preguntó molesta – te tienes que poner al corriente con todas las tareas que ha dejado la maestra.

– Lo siento… prometo que ya no faltaré más – Charlotte se sentó a mi lado y, tal vez fue lo apesadumbrado de mi rostro lo que la llevó a dejar sus regaños. En cambio, tomó mi mano y me hizo que la viera. Su rostro me extrañó, se encontraba completamente iluminado y radiante… Si, la chica era bipolar…

– ¿Qué crees? – preguntó, sin esperar mi respuesta – Peter me invitó a salir. No te preocupes, no hablaremos de chicos – se apresuró a decir, pues sabía a la perfección que el tema de _novios_ no era mi favorito – Sólo quería que lo supieras.

– Me alegro mucho – le dije con sinceridad – Él es muy agradable

El profesor entró, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación que tuvo que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo.

– ¿Sabes, Alice? Te verías muy bonita si te quitaras esa horrible gorra que siempre llevas puesta – señaló mi amiga, sin afán de querer ser grosera

– Me siento cómoda con ella – sonreí.

– Alice – Charlotte dejó de caminar para cubrirme el paso y mirarme fijamente – Dime una cosa – pidió – ¿Te gusta Seth?

– ¡¿Qué?! – solté, sin poder creer aún que había escuchado bien

– Dime la verdad – suplicó

– No – contesté, firmemente - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por que no logro entenderlo – admitió, suspirando frustradamente y tomando asiento en una banquita de cemento que se ubicaba cerca de las canchas de fútbol – Me parece demasiado extraño que no te interese salir con un chico y pensé que tal vez se debía a que estabas secretamente enamorada de Seth. Siempre están juntos y se llevan muy bien…

– Pero sólo somos amigos – recordé – Jamás he visto a Seth como algo más y el que no quiera salir con algún chico es por que, simplemente, no me parece nada emocionante.

– Lo único que a ti te causa emoción es jugar fútbol – reprochó, con fingida indignación. Sonreí abiertamente – Y si un chico te invitara a salir… ¿Aceptarías?

Vacilé un poco antes de contestar

– Tal vez… ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en ese tema?

– Por nada – fue fácil deducir que me estaba mintiendo, así que, en silencio, le amenacé con la mirada – Está bien – se rindió – Lo que pasa es que Alexis quiere conocerte.

– Ya me conoce, por algo somos compañeros de salón

– ¡Alice! – reprendió mi amiga – Sabes a lo que me refiero. Él te quiere conocer como _algo más. _¿Qué dices? ¿Le digo que aceptas?

– ¡No! – contesté rápidamente.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Por que no – dije tajantemente

– Alice… Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocer a chicos

– Conozco a muchos. Conozco a Seth, a Paul, a Embry…

– ¡Pero ellos son tus amigos! Yo me refería a chicos que puedan llegar a ser _mucho más que eso_…

– No encuentro la diferencia entre un novio o un amigo – discutí, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, de regreso al salón de clases.

– Hay muchas – dijo Charlotte, con tono meloso. Odiaba cuando se ponía en ese papel de _dama rosada_ – Por ejemplo, un amigo no te va a besar, abrazar, decir cosas bonitas y regalarte cartas o chocolates, como lo haría un novio…

– Sigo sin encontrarle mucha emoción a ese tipo de cosas – me encogí de hombros – Respeto mucho tu forma de pensar; pero en mi caso sería completamente diferente. Un novio implicaría perdida de tiempo por que, por lo que he visto, tendría que estar con él todo el tiempo, no podría jugar fútbol ni salir con mis amigos…

– Dices eso por que aún no ha llegado un chico que te guste – defendió mi compañera, con tono juguetón.

– Y no creo que llegue, al menos no por el momen… -

_¡PUM!_

El impacto de mi pecho contra _algo,_ me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas.

– Alice, ¿Estas bien? – Charlotte me ayudó rápidamente a ponerme de pie, mientras una voz masculina pedía disculpas una y otra vez, hasta el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron y quedó en silencio.

Era él. De eso no había duda. Aunque solamente en dos ocasiones había visto su rostro, lo había memorizado a la perfección…

– Lo siento... – susurré, con las mejillas rosadas por la pena que aún me daba al verlo.

– No te preocupes – contestó secamente, pasando a mi lado sin tomarme más importancia. La mirada de Charlotte le siguió hasta el fondo, en donde se perdió

– Qué tipo tan más extraño – murmuró – No lo había visto antes…

– Es nuevo – informé, aún sin poder recuperar la voz.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso le conoces?

– Su familia se acaba de mudar, tiene poco, a la vecindad donde yo vivo – asentí

– Es muy guapo… Lástima que va en la preparatoria – sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el edificio que se encontraba a pocos metros de nosotras – Se ve que es demasiado serio…

– Tal vez es por que no le agrado... – musité para mí…

**ROSE POV**

– Rose, ¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Irina, llamando mi atención

– Claro que lo hago

– Si es así, dime, ¿Qué te estaba contando?

No supe que contestar.

La verdad era que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención ya que me encontraba demasiado concentrada en verificar si mi maquillaje estaba bien difuminado y si los colores de las sombras remarcaban a la perfección la forma de mis ojos… Mi amiga me dedicó una mirada indignada y llena de furia, la cual me resultó fácil de ignorar.

– ¿Y tú que hiciste el fin de semana? – decidió preguntar, al ver que mi caso no tenía solución. Quien fuera que me conociera, sabía perfectamente que yo no era nada buena escuchando problemas existenciales, pero si demasiado eficiente para contar los míos. Digamos que tenía cierto complejo de superioridad y en mi mundo paralelo, solamente mi vida resultaba interesante y atractiva. ¿Y cómo no? Si era la chica más popular de la facultad.

Saqué un pequeño peine de mi bolsillo y comencé a cepillarme las doradas puntas de cabello

– Conocí a un chico tiene poco – dije – es muy guapo y parece que se inscribió a este plantel.

– ¿Y por eso has decidido comer cerca de las canchas de básquetbol?

– Exacto – afirmé, con una pequeña y descarada sonrisa

– ¿Has hablado con él?

– Si, pero hubo un pequeño mal entendido que espero arreglar – agregué, cruzando una de mis piernas y viajando la mirada alrededor. Entonces, fue cuando le vi.

Debía admitirlo, el chico era demasiado guapo. Pude contemplar como varias miradas femeninas se posaban sobre él mientras cruzaba el área verde, con sus pantalones holgados color verde militar a juego con su camisa blanca de mangas cortas que dejaban a ver sus fuertes y torneados brazos.

– ¿Es él? – asentí – Vaya… si que es demasiado atractivo

Sonreí con malicia mientras me imaginaba la envidia que causaría en todas ellas al verme junto a él. Clavé mis pupilas en su cuerpo varonil y esperé a que pudiera sentir la atracción que ejercía mentalmente. No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que esto sucediera. Sus verdes ojos me miraron a distancia y le dediqué una sonrisa amable y coqueta. Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales estuvimos jugando con nuestras miradas. Él se veía un poco vacilante, seguramente se debía por la discusión que habíamos tenido en nuestro último encuentro…, así que, con un gesto discreto, le llamé para que se acercara.

Me sentí demasiado orgullosa cuando él aceptó de manera inmediata.

– ¡Rose, viene para acá! – repetía Irina, completamente emocionada, al mismo tiempo en que yo mantenía mi postura firme y seductora.

– Hola – saludó, en cuanto estuvo frente a mí.

– Hola – contesté, penetrando sus pupilas con la mía. Tenía una mirada demasiado ardiente y una sonrisa pícara que, casi, _CASI,_ hacían temblar a mis piernas – ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? – ofrecí. Él accedió.

De manera cautelosa, giré mi rostro y corrí a mi inoportuna amiga con la mirada.

– ¿Ya no estas enojada? – preguntó, cuando quedamos solos.

– Ya no – respondí, sonriéndole – Quería ofrecerte una disculpa por lo mal que me porté.

– No tengas cuidado – se apresuró a decir – me lo tenía bien merecido. No debí haberte mentido

– Yo también lo hice, así que estamos a mano

Su sonrisa se ensanchó, dibujando en sus mejillas dos hoyuelos que le daban a su masculino rostro un aire juguetón e infantil.

– No sabes cuánto me alegra lo que me dices. No estaba muy contento con la idea de no conocerte más… Pensé que tu aberración hacia mí empeoraría por lo que pasó con tu hermana…

– Oh, Alice – interrumpí, fingiendo sentirme demasiado apenada – No sabes lo mal que me siento por ella… Es solo una niña…

– No te preocupes por eso – calmó – a mi madre le ha caído demasiado bien, por cierto, gracias por la invitación.

Oh, la maldita cena… Tendría que esperar para ver si Bella había cambiado de opinión

– ¿Qué estudias? – cambié la conversación.

– Estoy en el último año de ingeniería en computación – contó – estaba estudiando en Australia, pero surgió un problema familiar y me tuve que regresar. Fue una suerte que me hayan querido revalidar las materias, así no tendré que pasar más años en una escuela…

– Ahh... – comenzaba a aburrirme

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estudias?

– Voy en la mitad de Ingeniería Automotriz – sus ojos se dilataron. Era algo que pasaba muy a menudo, con mi aspecto, a nadie se le podría llegar ocurrir que yo, Rosalie Swan, me gustaría estar debajo de un automóvil con las manos manchadas de grasa

– Disculpa – dijo, saliendo de su asombro – me dijiste que algo que no esperaba…

– No te preocupes – sonreí hipócritamente.

La plática continuó varios minutos más, en los cuales yo me esforcé por que aparentar estar entusiasmada e interesada en lo que él me decía. Realmente, me encontraba más deleitada por las furtivas y envidiosas miradas femeninas que me eran dedicadas y elevaban mi ego.

– ¿Planeas hacer algo al salir de clases? – _¡Por fin!_, pensé. Eso era lo que estaba esperando desde el principio

– No – contesté, haciendo a un lado que me tocaba hacer la cena en casa.

– ¿Aceptarías si te invito a tomar un café?

– Por supuesto – asentí, hundiendo mi mirada en la suya…

Estaba claro: Emmett sería una presa fácil en mi camino.

**BELLA POV**

– Bella, por Dios, ¿Qué te pasó en la frente? – cubrí, rápidamente, el moretón con la palma de mi mano, al ver que Edward giraba su rostro para verme

– M-me caí ayer. Me resbalé por las escaleras – mentí, ante la imposibilidad de decir la verdad

– Ay, Bella, deberías de ser más cuidadosa – recomendó mi amiga, con una sonrisa amable. El ser torpe tenía sus ventajas y eso era que nadie dudaría de lo que acababa de decir.

Al sonar la campana de salida, cogí mis cosas de manera rápida para que llegar a tiempo al trabajo… y, por mentirosa, mis pies se enredaron… y caí.

– ¡Bella! – exclamó Ángela, mientras yo escuchaba una pequeña risita que yo bien conocía.

Sin embargo, me llevé una tremenda sorpresa cuando, en lugar de las pequeñas y frágiles manos de mi amiga, fueron unas pálidas y fuertes las que me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

– Creo que te encanta la simetría – dijo, con una carcajada contenida – Ya te emparejaste el otro lado de la frente con un moretón idéntico

Su mirada era mucho más ofensiva que su estúpida sonrisa. Si me lo hubieran dicho antes, nunca hubiera creído que la lava verde podía llegar a ser, al mismo tiempo, tan mofada y ardiente.

Alcé mi barbilla, tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que aún quedaba y decidí dar media vuelta para huir de ahí. Su mano me lo impidió

– ¿No me darás las gracias?

– No tengo por qué – contesté, con mirada y voz afilada – No te pedí tu ayuda. No la necesitaba

– No parecía ser así hace un minuto. Te hubieras visto, te encontrabas atrapada por tus propios pies. Deberías de tener más cuidado, un día de estos podrías romper una banca con tu cabezota.

_¿Cabezota? _

– ¿Me hablas solo para burlarte de mí? – inquirí, completamente indignada y reteniendo el absurdo instinto de llevar mis manos hacia mi cabeza para verificar su tamaño.

– No – dijo, sin que la befa se despidiera de sus facciones – solo te prevenía. Los tiempos no están para andar pagando los daños materiales que pueden ocasionar tus caídas. Y no me mal interpretes – se apresuró a añadir – No es que diga que tu salud no resulte importante; pero he visto como te azotas contra el suelo y sales ilesa de ello. (De hecho, es demasiado sorprendente). Así que, es más seguro que rompas algo con tu cabeza a que ésta se rompa...

Escuché como, a su pesar, Ángela soltaba una risita, acompañada de otras más que habían logrado presenciar todo mi teatro. Sentí como la furia bombeaba mi sangre por todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a mis mejillas…

– Tú…

– Me tengo que ir – me dejó con la palabra en la boca, mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba caminar hacia la puerta – Hasta luego, Bella. Espero tomes en cuenta mi consejo.

Me tomé el tiempo para dejarme caer en la silla más próxima e intentar apaciguar un poco mi rabia para no ir corriendo hacia él y ahorcarle con mis propias manos.

– Bella… ¿Estas bien? - llamó Angela, con voz una inevitable gracia debajo de su preocupación

– ¡Es un idiota! – solté, haciendo retumbar el salón con mi alarido.

Cuando llegué al trabajo, mi humor no había mejorado, así que, verlo ahí, listo con su uniforme y dedicándome una amable sonrisa, hizo que mis manos se empuñaran automáticamente y mi atención se dirigiera hacia el ángulo de sus mejillas, donde mi puño rogaba por reposar.

– ¡Leo! – exclamó, propinándome un enérgico palmadazo sobre mi espalda

_¡Auch!_

– ¡Hola, Edward! – dije, aprovechando la situación para descargar un poderoso golpe sobre su pecho, el cual tomó como un saludo.

– ¡Vaya, hombre! Vienes muy enérgico hoy – señaló, robándose donde anteriormente le había pegado.

Al ver que realmente si le había dolido, me sentí un poco más desahogada y me preocupé por cubrir, con el falso cabello, el par de hematomas que se dibujaba en mi frente

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó, mientras yo metía en el horno una charola con masa para pan y él metía botellas de refresco en la hielera.

– No me quejo. ¿Y a ti?

– Fue un día muy divertido

– ¿Ah si? – me interesé - ¿Por qué?

– Hay una chica que me resulta demasiado divertida – contó y, sin saber cómo y por qué, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente – Es demasiado torpe, la deberías de ver – agregó, acabando, con ello, el encanto – Se tropieza con todo y cae a cada momento.

– No deberías burlarte de ella – siseé, luchando arduamente por no dejarme dominar por el instinto que me incitaba a aventarle una charola directo a su cara – Eso no es digno de hombres

– No lo hago con mala intención – se defendió – Pero es inevitable. Es inexplicable, pero me gusta verla enojada. Parece un gatito cabezón enfurruñado

_¿Gatito…Cabezón?_ Ok… Eso ya era demasiado. ¡Ahora hasta se burlaba a mis espaldas! ¡¿Pues quién se creía?!

Juro que lo intenté, más no pude controlar a mis manos. Para ser sincera, fui conciente de lo que hice hasta que, con una puntería innata y desconocida, lancé la charola que llegó a su rostro de manera sonora…

El objeto de aluminio se fue resbalando por su cara, lentamente, hasta quedar bailando en el suelo. No pude evitar reprimir una sonrisa de complacencia.

_¡Ahhh!_ ¡Qué bien se sentía la venganza!

– Lo siento, se me escapó de las manos – dije, de la manera más inocente que pude al tener su mirada fijamente clavada en mí.

Sin embargo, el regocijo fue suplantado fácilmente por la preocupación cuando, al segundo siguiente, su cuerpo se desvaneció y cayó frente a mí…

_Ups…_

* * *

Hola. Otro capítulo (je, si sigo a esta paso, Edward terminará siendo asesinado por Bella :-P) Lo siento u-u **Edward, ¡Te quiero!** Si te hago sufrir es por eso ^^…

En fin, me tengo que ir. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Se les aprecia *Anju haciendo repetidas reverencias ante ustedes, en forma de gratitud* Gracias, gracias, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para alentarme con sus opiniones.

Cuídense y un saludo a todos.

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	8. Desprecio

**Capítulo 7: Desprecio**

**BELLA POV**

- Edward…. – intenté llamarle una vez más.

Creo que debo recalcar que era la decimoquinta vez que lo hacía, más el chico, que tirado sobre el suelo se encontraba, no reaccionaba.

_¡Santa tortilla! ¿Y si lo mate?_

¿Sería acaso Cullen alguien tan débil como para morir con un charolazo? ¡Vamos! No había sido para tanto… ¿O si?...

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. ¿Y si no despertaba y el jefe venía? ¡¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo?!

_¡Ay, Bella! ¡Tú y tus malditos arranques de ira! _

Pero tampoco iba a negar que se lo tenía bien merecido, ¿Pues qué se creía para decirme _gatito __cabezón?_

- Edward… - volví a decir, dando pequeñas palmadas en su mejilla angulada y…

… Mis ojos se perdieron un momento en la forma de su rostro en el momento que emitió un profundo suspiro. Y es que resultaba difícil – casi imposible – el no extraviarse en sus pestañas negras; en la forma de sus parpados que me ocultaban el color verde de sus ojos, la línea recta de su nariz, la lisa y pálida piel de su frente que se adornaba con los mechones de cabello rebelde que caían sobre ella… sus labios…

_Dios mío, ¡Bella! ¿En qué estas pensando?_

No fue hasta que mi conciencia me reclamó cuando me di cuenta que le estaba acariciando. Definitivo: estaba enloqueciendo. Y aún sabiéndolo, no podía parar. Su mano capturó la mía, haciéndome respigar, y sin abrir sus ojos, la apretó contra su rostro, logrando que alcanzara sentir lo cálido de su aliento en mi palma.

- Tanya... – susurró entonces, trayendo con esas palabras un extraño sentimiento que, ligeramente, comprimió mi pecho.

Un extraño sonido me terminó de alarmar más. Era su celular. ¿Debía contestar? Tal vez la respuesta era no, pero mis manos se movieron, rápidas e inconcientes, y le alcanzaron.

- ¿Diga? – contesté, con voz gruesa, sin saber de quién se trataba

- ¿Edward? – preguntó una voz femenina, con cierto grado de vacilación

- No – negué

- Disculpa…. ¿Qué haces con el celular de mi novio?

_No-novio…_ Así que ella era…

- Lo siento. Trabajamos en el mismo lugar y él se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos…

Salté al sentir su fuerte mano sujetar mi hombro. Me alejé el celular del oído y tapé las bocinas

- Es… tu novia – le dije, ante la mirada atontada que aún me dedicaba

- Tanya… - murmuró, alcanzando rápidamente el pequeño aparato

- ¿Tanya? – dijo, a la chicha que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea - ¿Cómo estas?...

Me puse de pie y dejé de escuchar aquella conversación que, sin saber cómo ni por qué, prometía ser incomoda para mí…

**EDWARD POV**

Después de colgar el celular, suspiré pesadamente y me llevé una de mis manos hacia mi frente, en la cual sentía un punzante dolor que me hizo recordar lo que había pasado…

- ¡Leonardo! – exclamé, caminado hacia el chico que me había propinado, a lo violento y loco, un maldito charolazo. Le encontré en los hornos, y debo admitir que tuve cierto temor al verlo con otra charola en sus manos.

Su mirada se fijó en mí, y tal vez era por lo reciente del golpe, pero me pareció ver un aire extraño en sus pupilas

- Lo siento – se apresuró a decir, con voz sincera – se me escapó de las manos.

- No te preocupes – contesté, tratando de no darle mucha importancia al por qué de la instantánea disipación de mi furia – vaya, pero qué buen golpe me has soltado – agregué, con cierto aire divertido para calmar su presión

Él sonrió, de manera apenas y legible.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunté

- Nada – aseguró, sin mirarme a los ojos. Di dos pasos hacia el frente y me acerqué, para cogerle el hombro

- No te voy a golpear – bromeé – no me gusta tener riña con chicos como tú. Así que estas a salvo

- ¿Chicos… como… yo? – repitió, entrecerrando los ojos - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, es que… la verdad… ¿Cómo decírtelo? – vacilé – eres demasiado delgado, deberías alimentarte mejor. ¡A veces parece que tuvieras el cuerpo de una chica!

Leonardo dio media vuelta, mostrándome la espalda, y salió de aquel lugar a grandes zancadas.

- ¡Ey! – exclamé, yendo tras de él - ¡Te dije que no lo tomaras a mal!

No contestó, tomó la bandeja de pedidos y se fue a una mesa, para atender la orden

- Disculpa si te ofendí – dije, cuando estuvo de regreso – Sólo quería gastar una broma contigo

- ¡¿Es que tú no te cansas de burlarte de los demás?! – inquirió, con la mirada furiosa y no sabía por qué… pero me parecía haber visto antes ese brillo ocular – Déjame te digo una cosa, Edward. Tu no eres perfecto

Dicho esto, se volvió a ir. ¡Caray! ¿Por qué de pronto mi vida tenía que lidiar con gente tan histérica?

**BELLA POV**

**Viernes, un día antes de la cena con los Cullen.**

- Ya te dije que no habrá cena. Al menos no una donde estén por invitados los Cullen – le repetí a Rosalie, girándome para encararla y encontrarme con su mirada mordaz y apática

- ¿Entonces cómo piensas hacerles saber tu gratificación?

-Pensaba ir mañana a hablar con los señores. Si no lo he hecho antes es por que no tengo tiempo. Te recuerdo que saliendo de la escuela me dirijo al trabajo

- ¡Ay, Bella! Tú siempre de quejumbrosa.

- Si no te gusta escuchar lo que te digo, entonces, no me hables

Mi rubia hermana abrió y cerró sus labios, en repetidas ocasiones, pero sin soltar ni una sola palabra. No estaba acostumbrada a que le mostrara un carácter tan frío; pero en realidad, ese día no estaba de humor como para andar soportando sus disparates… La primera semana de mi trabajo y de escuela hubieran pasado sin percances, de no ser por que tenía a Edward Cullen a mi lado todo el tiempo y que tenía que disfrazarme de hombre.

Como Leonardo y Edward, habíamos arreglado nuestra pequeña discusión al día siguiente. Después de todo, yo no podía darme el lujo de molestarme con él, cuando ya tenía suficiente de nuestras innumerables peleas en la hora de clases. Aquello era absurdo. Unos adolescentes de secundaria no podían llegar a ser más ridículos que nosotros a la hora de discutir. ¡Y es que lo hacíamos por todo!

- Entonces, ¿Quedaremos mal con los Cullen?

- Yo no, tampoco Alice – contesté, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la salida – Fuiste tú quien los invitaste. Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos

Ignoré los llamados que hacía a mis espaldas y traté de no sentirme culpable de no haber preparado la cena. Ya era demasiado noche pero, aunque los pies me dolían, pues había sido un día de jornada demasiado laborioso, prefería salir a caminar a que quedarme escuchando a la histérica de mi hermana.

Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia cristalina se resbalaron por mi chamarra y humedecieron mi cabello, más no detuve mi marcha hasta llegar al pequeño parquecito que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de ahí. Tomé asiento en una de las blancas bancas de hierro e intenté relajarme…

- ¡Bella! – exclamó aquella voz ronca que tan bien conocía

Giré mi rostro para verlo, sin poder reprimir una ancha sonrisa, pues el solo verlo, con su piel morena y su cabello ligeramente largo cayendo por su rostro masculino, me llenaba de alegría.

- ¡Jake! – dije, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia él, para romper lo más rápidamente posible la distancia

- ¿Dónde has estado? Han pasado días desde que no te veo – comentó, mostrando su blanca dentadura a través de su sonrisa traviesa

- Trabajando, ¿Qué esperabas? – respondí – Por cierto, muchas gracias. Sin ti, no hubiera podido conseguirlo. Te debo una

- Me debes varias – rectificó, para después suplantar su sonrisa por un rostro más serio - ¿Cómo te va ahí? ¿No es demasiado arduo para ti?

- No – mentí, pues la verdad era que si me cansaba demasiado – Ya sabes, soy una chica fuerte

- Yo diría todo lo contrario – discutió, bajando la mirada hacia mis rodillas cubiertas por la mezclilla de mi pantalón - ¿Qué tal van las caídas?

- ¡Jacob! – reprendí, dándole un manotazo en sus brazos

Ya había tenido suficiente de Edward Cullen y sus ofensivos comentarios como para venir a soportar al estúpido de mi amigo con lo mismo. Él soltó una sonora carcajada ¿Qué tenía yo que les divertía tanto el verme molesta? Me volví a sentar en la banca y me enfurruñé ahí, dispuesta a no seguir con la conversación hasta que no me pidiera una disculpa, pero justo en ese momento, una chica morena, de cabellos largos y piel hermosamente lisa, llegó hacia nosotros

- Jacob – llamó – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me dejaste plantada en la cafetería?

- Lo siento, Leah – se disculpó mi amigo, con una actitud que no hacía valer, en nada, aquel _"Lo siento"_ – Mira, te presento a Bella – sonreí tímidamente, ante la envenenada mirada que me dedicó

La chica se limitó a tenderme la mano para estrecharla con la mía, pero era claro que sólo lo había hecho por mera cortesía, ya que sus negras pupilas me aniquilaban con cada segundo que éstas me observaban.

- Entonces, ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó, ignorándome por completo

- ¿Te importaría si nos vemos otro día? - ofreció el alto muchacho.

La chica dio media vuelta y se fue, sin dar una respuesta. Mi mirada siguió sus pasos, agresivos pero sensuales, hasta que desapareció al doblar una cuadra.

- Eres un monstruo, Jacob – dije, cuando volví a quedar sola con él. - ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a las chicas?

- ¿Hacerles qué?

- Jugar con ellas

- No juego con ellas

- ¿Ah no? ¿El cancelar una cita justo en el momento en que ya estás frente a ella, y no por que tú hayas llegado, si no por que ella te vino a buscar, no te parece suficiente para considerarlo como un sucio juego para sus sentimientos?

- No – contestó, sin el menor auspicio de remordimiento

- Eres irremediable, Jacob – proseguí – Todo el tiempo andas de mujeriego, saliendo con una chica y con otra, ¿No te gustaría encontrar a alguien con quien estar en serio? ¿Alguien a quien querer en verdad y no sólo por sexo?

- Claro que me gustaría – murmuró, abandonando su posición desinteresada para mirarme fijamente a los ojos – Pero esa persona de la cual estoy realmente interesado, me rechaza cada vez que le digo mis sentimientos.

Me apresuré a desviar mi atención de sus negros orbes. ¡Eso me ganaba por abrir mi gran bocota! Pero… siendo sincera, pensé que Jacob ya había olvidado el tema. Hacía más de siete meses que no hablábamos de ello, que él no mencionaba nada al respecto… ¿Cómo iba a imaginarme yo…?

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? – preguntó de repente, al notar mi incomodidad.

Por algo era mi mejor amigo, tenía años que nos conocíamos, y si a eso le agregábamos que era una de persona demasiado perceptiva, me conocía demasiado bien

- Vamos, no te enojes conmigo – pidió, ante mi silencio – no estamos aquí, tras días sin vernos, para pelear, ¿o si?

- No. Yo tampoco quiero pelear, al menos no esta noche – sonreí

El estar con Jacob siempre resultaba, de una manera u otra, una actividad relajante. Él siempre sabía cómo hacerme reír, cómo liberarme y hacerme olvidar mis problemas mientras pisaba, hasta el fondo, el acelerador de su negra moto y dejábamos que la lluvia nos mojara. Me gustaba ir abrazada a su espalda, sintiendo el frío de su oscura chamarra de cuero, mientras la música pesada sonaba de las bocinas de su celular y él las coreaba gustoso. Disfrutaba de nuestras pláticas, en donde solo ahí podía desahogarme un poco…

- ¡Tenía tanto que no hacíamos esto! – exclamó, cuando me fue a dejar a mi casa

Ambos caminamos por las escaleras en medio de sonoras carcajadas, ¡Y es que era tan fácil reír con él! Para mí, era algo así como un tranquilizante que, mágicamente, siempre aparecía cuando más le necesitaba. Jacob era como un vaso de agua refrescante en medio del desierto.

- Gracias, Jake – dije, al llegar al pie de las escaleras que me llevarían de vuelta a mi hogar – No sabes cuánta falta me hacía verte

- Igual a mí, aunque no estemos hablando del mismo tipo de necesidad

Sonreí tristemente, pues cómo hubiera deseado el poder corresponderle. Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas

- Bella, mírame – pidió, más no le obedecí, así que desistió de lo que tenía planeado hacer o decirme y se limitó a inclinarse para depositar un beso sobre mi mejilla – descansa, y espero que tus problemas con la Barbie, se resuelvan – a Jake no le caía bien mi rubia hermana (más bien, el sentimiento era mutuo) Así que ambos aprovechaban hasta la más mínima oportunidad de ofenderse

- Y yo espero que hables con Seth – recordé – Tu hermano cada día está peor, deberías cuidarlo más

- Si, lo sé. ¡Pero es que es indomable! Lo único que me falta es amarrarlo para que no se me escapé cada vez que puede

Volví a reír

- Lo sé, lo sé. Lo mismo pasa con Alice – admití, aún divertida por recordar cada ocurrencia de mi pequeña hermana – Pero en fin… Ya tengo que volver a casa

- Si, yo también. Tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer

- ¿Más papeles que falsificar?

- No, eso sólo lo hago con gente a quien quiero y estimo – aclaró – Cuídate Bella, espero verte pronto – dijo, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Esperé hasta que su masculina imagen desapareciera, al arrancar la moto y salir disparado a una velocidad poco prudente…

- Así que… la cabezota tiene novio, ¿eh? – preguntó aquella molesta y conocida voz aterciopelada, detrás de mí.

**ALICE POV**

_Vamos, Alice, tú puedes… _Me alentaba mentalmente, mientras bajaba las escaleras y vigilaba que Bella no estuviera por los alrededores.

Controlé, lo mejor posible, el terrible temblor de mis piernas al hallarme frente a aquella puerta y, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural, alargué mi mano para tocar el timbre.

_Vamos, Alice… ¡Hazlo!_

_¡Ding, dong! _

Un terrible escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en el momento que pude apreciar, pos los vidrios que adornaban la madera, que una sombra se aproximaba. Intenté reprimir el deseo de salir corriendo de ahí, mas la cobardía fue más fuerte y, con un movimiento apresurado y violento, dio media vuelta para retirarme…

_¡PUM!_

El impacto que tuve con aquella masa corpulenta me sacó todo el aire.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó una voz gruesa y varonil, mientras sus manos me sujetaban por los brazos

Cuando mi mirada se aclaró, pude ver de quién se trataba: el hijo mayor del matrimonio, el muchacho que había visto platicar, durante la semana, numerosas veces con Rosalie.

- S-si – contesté, aún demasiado aturdida por el choque, bajando la mirada.

Vaya, el chico si que era demasiado alto; pero eso no fue el motivo del frío estremecimiento de mi cuerpo ni de la aceleración que comenzó a tener mi corazón… No, el responsable de todo eso fue el joven que detrás de él apareció. Su mirada gris, bajo sus espesas pestañas que combinaban a la perfección con el dorado de sus cabellos alborotados, y su rostro pálido, tan frío como siempre, fue lo que me arrebató todo el oxigeno y provocó que sintiera mis rodillas temblar.

¿Por qué siempre pasaba lo mismo? Debía ser la vergüenza que aún me daba el verlo y era natural cuando alguien te mira de esa manera tan despectiva. Si, no había otra forma.

- ¿Se te ofrecía algo? – preguntó amablemente el grandulón, trayéndome a la triste realidad en la que me encontraba y el problema que debía de solucionar…

- Este… si – él esperó en silencio a que prosiguiera – Yo… quería… hablar con tu mamá

Antes de que pudiera decir más, la puerta se abrió y la doctora Esme apareció tras ella. Sonrió al verme

- ¡Alice! Qué gusto verte por aquí

- Buenas noches, doctora

Cuando me encontré, por segunda vez, dentro de esa casa tan bonita, me sentí demasiado cohibida y no podía dejar de jugar con mis dedos. ¡Qué terrible sensación! Ya me quería ir…

- Y bien, Alice, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – preguntó la amable señora, tendiéndome una taza de café y sentándose frente a mí, con sus tres hijos al lado. ¿Era necesario que estuvieran todos? ¡¿Acaso traerían también a un cura?! – dijiste que tenías algo importante qué decirnos…

- Bueno yo… - empuñé mis manos para adquirir el valor que me faltaba – Yo… quería pedirles una enorme disculpa. Vera, cuando mi hermana Rose los invitó a cenar a nuestra casa, creo que se precipito demasiado, pues, para ser sincera, nuestra familia no tiene mucho dinero y…

- Entiendo – interrumpió, con voz amorosa, y realmente se lo agradecí, por que la garganta comenzaba a cerrarse conforme las palabras salían – No tienes por qué dar más explicaciones, ni mucho menos preocuparte por eso – tranquilizó, acercándose y tomándome de las manos – Pero, debo admitir que estaba muy deseosa de conocerlas mejor, sobre todo a Bella, de quien no tengo el gusto de verla aún

- Mi hermana se la pasa estudiando durante las mañanas y trabajando durante las tardes. No le da tiempo para más y eso ha sido lo que le ha impedido el venir a darle las gracias por disculpar mi travesura… Perdón… – volví a repetir – Usted ha sido demasiada buena conmigo y…

- ¿Qué te parece si la cena la doy yo y mi familia? – ofreció, repentinamente, logrando que dilatara mis ojos

- ¿Disculpe?

- Las espero mañana por la noche. Así podré presentarles a mi esposo y yo tendré el gusto de platicar más con ustedes, ¿Qué dices Alice? ¿Crees que tus hermanas aceptaran?

Sus dulces pupilas fueron lo que me dijeron que en realidad quería que eso ocurriera.

- Creo que si… - balbuceé, aún con la mirada demasiado perdida, lo cual me llevó a cometer un grave error: Poner mi atención en Jasper.

Bajé mi rostro al sentir el filo de sus orbes grises. Casi ya no presté atención de lo que Esme decía. Me encontraba más nerviosa y vigilante en el juego de miradas que su rubio hijo y yo mantuvimos durante los pocos minutos que restaron de mi visita. Parecía como si le gustara que yo me hiciera más chiquita conforme más me clavaba su lanza despectiva

- Qué lastima que ya te tengas que ir – se lamentó

- Mis hermanas no saben que estoy aquí, y si no llego ahora, se comenzarán a preocupar – justifiqué en parte, por que no le iba a decir _"La grosera mirada de su hijo me inquieta"_… ¿Verdad?

- Tienes razón, ya es tarde – asintió, mirando hacia el patio vacío – Jasper, ¿Por qué no la acompañas a su casa?

Creo que casi me desmayo en ese momento. Poco falto, de eso estoy segura. Y no sé cómo es que pude contener un grito… Por un momento pensé en salir corriendo, después de dar las gracias, pero seguro que sería un acto demasiado grosero que no se merecía la doctora. Así que no me quedó de otra que esperar por escuchar el rotundo "No" que saldría expulsado de aquellos labios

- Vamos – dijo con voz indiferente y dando dos pasos frente a mí.

A cada paso que dábamos, mis pies temblaban, cada vez, con mayor intensidad. El silencio entre nosotros era demasiado estresante y jamás antes aquella distancia me pareció tan grande y difícil de acortar. Poco me faltaba por arrastrar mi rostro por el suelo, pues prefería mil veces llevar un bolsa de papel ocultando mi cara, que el tenerlo a mi lado.

- Gra-gracias – le dije, en cuanto llegamos al pie de las escaleras. No estaba dispuesta a adelantar un metro más en su compañía. Él asintió y tuve su cuerpo justamente frente al mío.

No sé que maldito impulso fue el que me movió levantar la mirada para verlo y ¡Oh, error tan más catastrófico! (Y no me llamen exagerada, si hubieran estado en mi lugar lo entenderían perfectamente)

- ¿Por qué… por qué me miras así? – me atreví a preguntarle

- ¿Así… cómo? – contestó, sin dejar de lado el hielo de todas sus facciones, pero manteniendo su voz calmada y suave.

- Yo… no te agrado… ¿Verdad?

- La verdad, no – aunque era más que obvia su respuesta, si dolió.

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan directamente hiriente?

- Ya les pedí disculpas. En realidad lo siento. Siento haberte golpeado…

- Tus disculpas no compensan el daño que harás en un futuro.

_¡¿Daño?! _

- ¿Te lastimé cuando…?

- No – interrumpió

- ¿Entonces…?

- Tú eres una ladrona – me encogí del dolor en ese mismo instante. _Ladrona_… Jamás antes me lo habían dicho... – no importa qué robes. Si es poco o mucho, al final de cuentas, lo haces. Después no te conformaras con lo poco que tomas y… - vi como empuñaba sus manos y apretaba la mandíbula – terminaras traicionado a las personas que lleguen a confiar en ti.

- Yo no haría eso…

- Nada me lo asegura – volvió a interrumpir – Y es por eso que preferiría que te mantuvieras lejos de mi familia…

**Mujajajaja, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Jasper merece morir? Lo siento, intentémosle comprender, su familia se quedó "Casi" sin nada por culpa de unos ladrones – estafadores. ES natural que esté resentido con ese tipo de personas ^^- Pero prometo que cambiará. **

**Bueno, en fin, me tengo que ir. Cuídense y un saludo**

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	9. La Cena

**Capítulo 8: La Cena**

**ALICE POV**

Más avergonzada no podía haberme sentido. Mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar al sentir su pesada mirada sobre mis hombros. Sus palabras aún seguían resonando en mi mente y, aunque intenté agilizar mis pies para alejarme de su lado, no encontré la forma de hacerlo. Me encontraba aprisionada por los lazos invisibles y torturantes de su acusación…

_Ladrona…_ Jamás llegué a creer que una sola palabra pudiera llegara a herir tanto. O tal vez, no era la palabra lo que lastimaba, si no, más bien, el hecho de que sabía yo, decía la verdad, _mi_ verdad. Pues no podía negarlo. Yo tomaba cosas que no eran mías, ¡¿Qué otro nombre podría recibir si no era ese?! Lo tenía bien ganado. Él me había visto dos veces cometer ese delito que, si bien no era tan grave, seguía siendo un crimen… Si, lo sabía, sus palabras no eran más que la verdad… pero eso no ayudaba a que doliera menos.

Ya casi podía sentir el llanto comenzar a brotar por mis ojos; pero no quería dejarlo salir. No quería que él me viera lagrimeando… No le quería dar ese gusto… Pues, pese a todo, me sentía molesta por su crueldad, por su crudeza para conmigo. No era para tanto. Si quería hacerme ver mi error, no era necesario que me dijera "Te quiero lejos de mi familia" ¡Ni que le hubiera robado todos sus calzones! Era un exagerado, un dramaturgo, un mártir… Y yo… yo… ¡No estaba dispuesta a dejarme humillar por un niño rico!

Al fin pude alzar la mirada para verle y mi resolución anteriormente planteada se vino abajo en cuanto el hielo de sus pupilas me congeló los sentidos y me obligó a inclinar el rostro para mirarme lo pies. ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Era claro que el intentar ser Rose no iba conmigo y mucho menos se me ocurría algún argumento inteligente, que sería más el caso de Bella, para poder defenderme. Como era de esperarse, volví a quedarme callada, con las manos y los pies temblorosos, esperando a que fuera él quien dijera algo más…

– Espero tomes en cuenta lo que te dije – al escuchar su voz, no pude evitar respingar – Y que no te ofendas con la verdad. Comprende, yo sólo quiero cuidar a mi familia. Así que… ¿por qué no olvidas la propuesta que te hizo mi madre, sobre la cena de mañana en mi casa, y dejamos que las cosas se queden tal y como están?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Él suspiró, con frustración contenida

– Me obligas a ser demasiado directo: - me miró fijamente, antes de continuar – No quiero verte cerca de mi casa. No quiero que frecuentes a mi madre… No quiero tener ni un sólo vinculo, por muy pequeño que sea, contigo.

Cada una de sus palabras fue pronunciada con pausada claridad, taladrando, con cada una de ellas, el centro de mi pecho. Intenté buscar en sus ojos algún atisbo de remordimiento, de culpa, por ser tan grosero, pero no encontré más que la viva afirmación de lo que anteriormente había dicho…

En cuanto ingresé a mi casa y cerré la puerta, tras de mí, las lagrimas que tanto había estado reteniendo hicieron acto de presencia. Apreté mis parpados, escurriéndolos de aquel mar salado que sólo me hacía sentir mucho más débil. Y era tanta la combinación del coraje con la humillación, que no me percaté de que Rose estaba sentada, en la sala, y me había visto entrar.

– Alice, ¿por qué lloras? – preguntó, si bien no con esa calidez y aflicción que seguramente Bella hubiera tenido, pero si con cierto grado de protección que no pudo ocultar en ese momento.

No contesté. Para ser sincera, no le tenía mucha confianza como para contarle lo sucedido. Me sorprendió mucho el que ella, al ver mi silencio, se cruzara de piernas y, esforzándose por no verse alarmada, palmeó, con cierta apatía, el lado derecho del sillón, para que yo me sentara. Así lo hice.

– Dime qué te ocurre – pidió, con voz fría, mirándome desde lejos – Las personas no lloran así por que sí. Sabes que me molesta demasiado esas respuestas estúpidas, como las que tú haces, donde responden con un _"nada",_ cuando es obvio que no es la verdad.

– ¿Dónde está Bella?

– No estamos hablando de ella – contestó – ¿O acaso lloras por eso? – negué con la cabeza – Salió tiene dos horas – informó, para después volver al tema inicial – ¿me dirás que te sucede?

– Es una tontería

– Me encanta escuchar tonterías. Y más si después de eso me puedo burlar de ellas.

Sonreí. Había captado el mensaje. Rose me quería escuchar y supe que no debía desaprovechar esa oportunidad que muy raramente se me presentaba. Así que, olvidando que era gracias a ella el porqué había tenido que ir a la casa de la doctora Cullen y el deseo de que fuera Bella quien estuviera en su lugar, comencé a narrarle todo lo sucedido.

– ¿Y ese tonto muchachito te dijo que no quería que estuvieras cerca de su familia? – repitió, cuando mi relato había finalizado. Asentí, aún sin poder recuperarme del dolor que me habían causado sus palabras - ¡¿Pero qué se cree?! – exclamó – Alice, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te debes dejar humillar por ningún imbécil?

– Muchas – acepté

– Entonces, ¿por qué no te defendiste?

– No… no encontré qué decir…

Mi hermana bufó fuertemente, al mismo tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco

– Esto no se puede quedar así. Tienes que tomar venganza. Demostrarle, de alguna manera, que no tiene derecho de juzgarte.

– ¿Y cómo logro eso? – quise saber, realmente interesada.

Sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa traviesa curvaba ligeramente sus labios.

– Harás exactamente lo contrario que te ha dicho que hagas – contestó – Él te ha pedido que te mantengas lejos de su familia, pues bien, le demostrarás mañana que no piensas hacerle caso…

– ¿Mañana?

– Aceptaremos, gustosas, la invitación que su madre nos ha hecho – asintió…

**BELLA POV**

– Buenas noches – dijo, en cuanto me giré para tenerle de frente.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en aquella oscuridad, apenas luminada por la vieja lámpara del patio que se encendía y apagaba constantemente.

– ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me gustan los apodos?

– ¿Por qué no? – retó – El tuyo es uno lindo. Muy acorde a tu personalidad…

– No estoy cabezona…

– No te has visto en un espejo. Un día de estos te quedarás atorada en el cuello de una de tus blusas.

– Sería mi problema…

– Entonces… ¿Estás aceptando que si estás cabezona?

– ¡No!

Su carcajada sólo provocó que mis mejillas se pusieran aún más rojas.

– ¿Acaso tengo que soportarte todo el tiempo? – pregunté, más para mí que para él.

– Supongo que si… ¿no crees que ya es demasiado noche como para regresar a tu casa? – señaló, de repente

– Eso no te incumbe

– Bueno, aunque creo que no hay mejor manera que comenzar el fin de semana, estando con tu novio – agregó, ignorándome.

Suspiré pesadamente y preferí no discutir el tema sobre Jacob. Al final de cuentas, ¿por qué tenía yo que darle explicaciones a él?

– No estoy de humor para soportarte, ¿sabías? – dije, sobando mis sienes con la yema de mis dedos y comenzando a dar media vuelta para irme a casa – Ya tuve suficiente de ti toda la semana. Déjame disfrutar de, al menos, estos dos días sin tu presencia.

– No creo que sea eso posible – dijo, jalando de mi brazo para que volviera a quedar frente a él

– ¿Por qué no? – exigí saber

– La cena de mañana, ¿recuerdas?

– Ah… Si… El estar con Jacob me había hecho olvidar aquel detalle que, al parecer, aún lo se había resuelto.

– ¿Está tu madre en casa? Necesito hablar con ella. Hubo un mal entendido por parte de mi hermana mayor. Creo que se precipitó demasiado al invitarlos…

– Alice ya nos explicó todo – interrumpió, observando, con diversión, cómo el pasmo ante lo inesperado se reflejaba en mi rostro – Mi madre quiere conocerlas mejor – prosiguió – y las ha invitado a cenar a nuestra casa mañana…

**Sábado por la noche.**

Aún no lo puedo creer – murmuré, yendo de un lado a otro por la pequeña sala, moviendo mis manos nerviosamente, mientras esperaba a que mis hermanas estuvieran ya listas.

Y es que aún no acaba de asimilar cómo es que había terminado de esta manera: siendo invitada a la casa de _Edward Cullen_, por la mamá de _Edward Cullen_, a una cena. Dejé escapar un sonoro sonido mientras me dejaba caer sobre el sillón y miraba, de lejos, el traste con gelatina que había preparado para llevar como forma de agradecimiento.

– ¡Estamos listas! – anunció Alice, presentándose frente a mí, con un movimiento borroso.

Mis ojos se dilataron al verla tan arreglada y bonita con su negro cabello suelto, cayéndole por los hombros.

– ¡Alice! Te miras muy bien – dije, con una sonrisa.

– Rose solo me quitó la gorra – tranquilizó. Giré mi rostro para ver a mi hermana, quien realmente se veía hermosa aquella noche.

Y es que sólo ellas era capaces de verse espectacular con unos pantalones de mezclilla y, en el caso de Alice, una sencilla blusa color blanca, y Rose, un top rojo, que dejaba a ver la delicadeza de su vientre plano.

– Tu igual te miras bien – señaló Alice y, como respuesta, le sonreí de manera incrédula.

– ¿Piensan quedarse toda la noche hablando de lo bien que nos vemos? – interrumpió Rose – Ya es hora de irnos. Sería de mala educación el que llegáramos tarde

– Si – asintió Alice, aunque pude notar cierta vacilación en su rostro – Seguramente tú no quieres quedar mal con Emmett

Rose sonrió un poco, de manera maliciosa, haciéndome preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al momento de escuchar el nombre de aquel chico.

**EDWARD POV**

– No me habían dicho que ya conocían a las hermanas Swan – reprochó mi madre, mientras me pasaba los platos que irlos acomodando sobre la mesa

– En realidad, únicamente conozco a Rose – confesó Emmett - De las otras dos chicas, sólo a la pequeña le he saludado y hablado en ocasiones y, a la otra, a la castaña, sólo he tenido el gusto de verla desde lejos.

– Me imagino que te refieres a Bella – aventuró mi madre – Yo tampoco la conozco; pero me causa demasiada intriga saber cómo es. Por como habla Alice de ella, me imagino que es una muchacha serena y muy madura… ¿De qué te ríes, Edward? – preguntó, al escuchar la incontenible risita que se me había escapado.

– Lo siento – contesté – Es sólo que, al escuchar como te refieres a Bella, no he podido evitar comparar su madurez con la gran torpeza que tiene para moverse.

– ¿Torpeza?

– ¡Se colisiona con todo! – expliqué – Es demasiado cómico verla. Juro que en mi vida había visto algo tan extraño como ella.

– Y esa extrañeza… ¿Te resulta adorable, no? – terció mi padre, entrando por la cocina y tomando a mi madre por la cintura. Dilaté mis ojos ante sus palabras. Realmente, no me las esperaba.

– No – respondí, huyendo de las miradas inquisitivas de mis hermanos y de ellos – Sólo me resulta… divertida

– Si tú lo dices… - "apoyó" Emmett, dándome un codazo en las costillas y mirándome de manera sugerente, al igual que el resto.

Puse los ojos en blanco, en un intento sofocado de convencerles que estaban exagerando. Por que era eso... ¿Verdad? Yo tenía a mi novia, con la cual llevaba alrededor de tres años de relación y, por lo tanto, era imposible que me sintiera atraído por una chiquilla que apenas y conocía... Absurdo, en realidad...

El toque de nudillos que llamaba a la puerta me tomó desprevenido y me hizo pegar un brinco que, por poco, ocasiona que nos quedáramos sin vajilla para la cena.

– Seguramente son ellas – avisó mi madre, con voz emocionada, mientras yo intentaba descifrar el por qué de aquel palpitar tan extraño que aceleraba como auto de carreras a mi corazón.

Nos reunimos todos para recibirlas y me sentí molesto por no retener el impulso de buscarle precisamente a _ella_. La noche pasada no habíamos terminado de hablar de la mejor manera; pero era algo a lo que ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar... De hecho, me gustaba... Si, me gustaba (y más de lo normal) el verla enojada... con las mejillas encendidas por la furia y sus grandes y expresivos ojos relampaguear con el brillo eufórico que tornaba su castaño color en un matiz diferente...

Bajé la mirada, frenando de manera violeta el rumbo de mis pensamientos hacia ella.

– Buenas noches – escuché que saludaba. Su voz era inconfundible, sin duda alguna, la nota más suave que...

_¡Para!_

– Buenas noches. ¡Pasen por favor! Tú debes ser Bella, ¿no es así?

– S-si... Mucho gusto, señora. Disculpe todos los problemas que le hemos causado...

– Oh, no, no, por favor – interrumpió mi madre, completamente entusiasmada, mientras las llevaba para que se sentaran en la sala – En ningún momento me han provocado la más mínima molestia.

Levanté la mirada, después de tomar asiento, y ésta se perdió en el rubor de sus mejillas... _Adorable..._

Las pláticas comenzaron, y Carlisle se presentó ante las tres muchachas, que, a su vez, hicieron lo mismo con nosotros. Memoricé el nombre de la rubia, que no paraba de intercambiar sendas miradas y sonrisa con Emmett; también me percaté de que la más pequeña, que se encontraba frente a Jasper, lucía incomoda, como si, de un momento a otro, fuera a salir corriendo hacia la puerta para huir de un monstruo que le acechaba dentro de mi casa. Y, por último, me centré en ella, en la castaña divina que conversaba de manera respetuosa y educada, con su voz baja y tímida, sonriendo de vez en cuando, mostrando sus dientes blancos...

_¡Para! _

– Edward...hijo, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mi madre, al escuchar el sonoro bufido de frustración que se había escapado, inconscientemente, de mi garganta.

– Nada – respondí, de manera automática, poniéndome de pie, escapando de la mirada castaña que se plantaba, de manera especulativa, sobre mí – ¿Les ofrezco algo más de tomar?

– Creo que sería buen momento para dar inicio con la cena – argumentó mi padre, levantándose del asiento, al mismo tiempo que Esme, invitando, con tal gesto, a que el resto hiciera lo mismo.

Apenas habíamos dado dos pasos, hacia el comedor, cuando el timbre de dos celulares se escuchó, calmándose justo en el momento en que mis padres, cogieron sus teléfonos para responder a las llamadas.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jasper, haciendo eco a nuestros pensamientos al ver que Carlisle y Esme tomaban, con rapidez, sus respectivos maletines y las llaves del carro.

– Qué pena – se disculpó mamá, mirando especialmente a Bella – tenemos que dejarlos. Hay una emergencia en el hospital...

– No se preocupe, señora...

– ...Pero quédense a cenar. Mis hijos las atenderán. Espero poder platicar más con ustedes otro día. Mil disculpas.

Y dicho esto... Ambos se fueron... dejándonos con las hermanas Swan, _solos_... y con una cena que apenas iba a dar inicio.

**Hola. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero me dejen su opinión con un review :-P ¿Vale?. Gracias por leer y disculpen la tardanza, mi computadora se descompuso ¬¬.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	10. La Cena, parte II

**Capítulo 9: La Cena, parte II**

**BELLA POV**

Una risa histérica resonó en mi interior en el momento en que el silencio fue lo único que quedó en aquel pequeño departamento. Juro que casi escuché el sonido de los grillos llenarlo, pues realmente era una escena patética... Más que patética, era ridícula: Ellos justamente frete a nosotras, los seis con la mirada pérdida y la boca ligeramente entreabierta, casi sin respirar, y sin decir ni una mísera palabra...

En serio... Creo que hasta un búho cantó a lo lejos...

¡¿Pero en qué maldito momento habíamos llegado a esto?! ¡Santa Tortilla de los Huacamoles! ¡Si hacía sólo dos minutos los señores Cullen estaban a mi lado, platicando animada y amablemente!... En medio de mi turbación, supe que tenía que hacer algo, en ese mismo instante, de manera urgente, para salir de aquel lugar. ¡Era claro que yo no pensaba pasar ni un solo minuto más ahí, cuando no había nada más que hacer, cuando la razón por la cual había aceptado, se habían esfumado como el humo...!

–Qué mal que sus padres se hayan tenido que ir – dijo Rose, rompiendo el silencio_. ¡Perfecto!,_ pensé, imaginando que ella sería quien tomaría la iniciativa para que nos despidiéramos y regresáramos a la casa; pero, como era de esperarse, estaba completamente equivocada – ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos para servir la cena?

Algo se quebró de manera dramática en mi interior...

¿Por qué no podía ser así de acomedida en la casa?

–Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello – contestó rápidamente Emmett, sonriéndole y mirándole solo a ella, que movía sus pestañas a un ritmo casi risible... Pero que aún así, le hacían verse hermosa – Ustedes pueden regresar y tomar asiento, no tardaremos mucho.

–No creo que sea buena idea – expuse, sintiendo como la mirada de mi rubia hermana se clavaba como un cuchillo filoso y despiadado detrás de mi espalda – Quiero decir... ¿no les causaremos muchas molestias?

–Y-yo creo que tienes razón, Bella – murmuró Alice, apenas con voz entendible, y con el rostro completamente inclinado hacia abajo – Lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa...

–Sería una descortesía – discutió Rose, haciendo una intensa lucha interna para no dar a relucir su furia – La doctora Esme tenía todo preparado para nosotras.

–Tu hermana tiene razón – acordó Edward... ¡¿Es qué acaso todos se volteaban en mi contra?! – Además, tal vez, mis padres regresaran pronto.

¿Regresar pronto? ¡Siii! ¡Regresar pronto! ¡Seguro! (El sarcasmo fluía en mis pensamientos) ¿Acaso no habían escuchado? Los señores Cullen habían dicho: HAY UNA EMERGENCIA EN EL HOSPITAL, no _"Vamos a comprar cacahuates"..._ ¡¿Cómo iban a estar de vuelta pronto si, muy probablemente, habían llegado decenas de heridos por un accidente automovilístico o qué sé yooo?!

–¡Entonces, no se diga más! – Exclamó Emmett, dándonos leves empujoncitos para que nos regresáramos a la sala – Pónganse cómodas. La cena estará lista en un momento...

No tuve ni la más mínima posibilidad de protestar. La mezcla de frustración, ira, ironía, sarcasmo e inquietud me tenían demasiado aturdida. Así que, suspirando pesada y resignadamente, acepté tomar asiento, al lado de Alice.

–¿Pasa algo? – le pregunté, pues llevaba rato notando que no alzaba la mirada por nada del mundo – ¿Te sientes mal?

–Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero estoy bien...

–Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a casa – insistí, mirando a Rose de manera suplicante, mientras abrazaba a mi pequeña hermana por los hombros

–De ninguna manera – protestó la rubia – Lo que podemos hacer es preguntarles si tienen algún analgésico.

–No hace falta – dijo Alice – Se me pasará en un momento. Estaba a punto de volver a protestar, cuando los tres Cullen volvieron a aparecer por la sala

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rose y los chicos vacilaron un poco en contestar.

–Es que... nos hace falta un par de cosas que papá iba a ir a comprar – balbuceó Emmett – ¿Nos esperan un momento? Iremos al súper rápidamente...

–¿Por qué no mejor, para que no nos demoremos más de la cuenta, nos dividimos el trabajo? – propuso Rose, caminando hacia el alto muchacho – Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte a comprar lo que falta, mientras el resto de nuestros hermanos terminan de alistar las cosas

–Me parece perfecto – asintió, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa tan extensa que parecía que las mejillas le iban a estallar de un momento a otro – Edward, ¿podrías poner en el horno la comida? En seguida regresamos...

**EDWARD POV**

... Ni bien había acabado de asimilar las palabras de mi hermano, cuando lo vi desaparecer, en compañía de la rubia chica, por la puerta de la casa. Me quedé estático por un momento, sin poder moverme, pues aún no podía creerlo...

¡¿Acaso Emmett se había olvidado de que yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo movilizarme en la cocina?!

Era una gigantesca ironía pero, de los tres, él, el que más rudo y salvaje se veía, era el único que sabía freír unos huevos sin hacer un completo desastre. ¡¿Cómo era que se había largado, así por que si, cuando habíamos quedado que Jasper y yo seríamos quienes harían las compras?!

Parecía que, esa noche, a todo mundo se le estaba dando por salir sin dar más de tres palabras como explicación...

–¿Piensas quedarte parado ahí toda la noche? – Preguntó la castaña, robando mi atención – No me digas – agregó, con voz divertida ante mi silencio – ¿El niño lindo no sabe cocinar?

¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo era que lo había adivinado tan rápido?! Pensé que Leonardo era el único, fuera de mi familia, de mis amigos de Italia y de Tanya, quien lo sabía. De hecho, gracias a él, quien aceptaba intercambiar ese tipo de deberes en el trabajo, era por lo que aún no me corrían. Lo máximo que había logrado aprender era meter las charolas con pan al horno y poner la temperatura de éste a un nivel adecuado... Generalmente me la pasaba acomodando la bodega donde se guardaban los ingredientes, limpiando las mesas, lavando los pisos o atendiendo a los clientes... ¡Pero en la cocina! ¡No! ¡Yo era un desastre en ello!

–Claro que sé – mentí. No iba a confesarle mi triste verdad ¡Aprovecharía esa situación para vengar todas mis burlas!

–¿En serio? – Inquirió con sarcástica incredibilidad - ¡Qué bien! Me muero por probar tus _magníficos_ platillos

¿Era mi imaginación o estaba demasiado segura de mis deficiencias como chef?

_No te dejes intimidar, Edward..._

–Verás que hasta pedirás una segunda ronda – le dije, tal vez exagerando prepotencia, mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a la pequeña cocina.

Mis ojos se pasearon por todo alrededor, identificando a cada uno de mis enemigos: el sartén, los cuchillos, ¡La estufa!, la licuadora, ¡El horno!... Sólo de una cosa estaba completamente seguro: Estaba muerto, y la cocina de mamá acabaría hecha un desastre (Tal vez, hasta incendiada). Tomé dos bocanadas de aire, profundamente, antes de acercarme al recipiente que contenía lo que, hasta donde sabía, era el platillo fuerte de la cena. Apreté los labios y entrecerré los ojos, mientras intentaba recordar cuál era la temperatura adecuada para calentarlo...

... Decidí no seguir martirizando mi cerebro con ese tipo de trivialidades. _Al final de cuentas_, dije, mientras acomodaba el recipiente en el horno, _si veo que comienza a tener un aspecto extraño, le bajo a la perilla, ¡Y listo!_

Observé atento, cómo, dentro del horno, todo se tornó de un rojo incandescente y me puse de pie, con velocidad precavida, al escuchar la puerta deslizarse.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? – Dije rápidamente, al ver a Bella entrar, para intentar distraerla - ¿Tienes sed? ¿Te ofrezco un poco de refresco...?

–¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – interrumpió, sin poder ocultar la suficiencia de su voz al verme así de nervioso.

–No. Todo esta perfecto – ¡Que ni pensara que me iba a rendir tan fácilmente!

–Cullen, el orgullo no te llevará a nada bueno – aconsejó, rodeando la mesa para llegar justo frente a mí

–_¿Orgullo?_ – Repetí, intentando simular estar relajado - ¿De qué hablas?

–Acéptalo. Está más claro que el agua: Tú no sabes cocinar. Es imposible, cuando no sabes, si quiera, calentar comida en un horno.

–¿Y por qué estas tan segura? – reté (mala idea).

–Por que si no apagas el horno en este preciso momento, el pollo se va a quemar.

¡Mierda! _¡Mierda!_ ¡Mierda!.

No me quedó de otra que hacerme a un lado, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, cuando ella quiso pasar a mi lado para arreglar mi desastre, tratando de ignorar, sin éxito alguno, la humillante risita que había soltado. Definitivo: La chica estaba cobrando venganza, ¡Y de qué manera!

**ALICE POV**

_No, no puedes salir corriendo... ¡No puedes! Recuerda lo que te dijo Rose: No debes darle gusto ni dejarte intimidar...._

Mi mente no se cansaba de repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez; pero cada vez éstas se hacían más difíciles de llevar a cabo. ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto? ¿Dónde estaba Bella? ¿Dónde estaba Rose? ¿Era necesario que ambas hubieran ido para ayudar los Cullen, dejándome aquí, sentada y sola, frente a ese intimidante muchacho que me acribillaba con la mirada? Llevé, de manera disimulada, mis manos hacia mi cabello, trayéndolo hacia el frente de mi rostro, tratando de formar una máscara con él.

No quería ni imaginarme cuál sería el brillo histérico con el que me encontraría, si me atrevía a alzar la mirada hacia su dirección. No lo iba a hacer. ¡Jamás! En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no lo había hecho. No iba a fracasar justo en ese momento, cuando menos oportuno lo era...

_Pase lo que pase NO lo hagas. No lo hagas. No..._

¡Mierda! Lo había hecho. Caso perdido. Voluntad volátil...

La celda de sus ojos me atraparon en cuestión de segundos, golpeándome con cadenas y barrotes invisibles, llenos de acusación. Me pregunté mentalmente, por qué, si tanto le molestaba mi presencia, simplemente no se iba de ahí y me dejaba sola.

_Por que es su casa, tonta, y la que no debería de estar ahí, serías _tú_... _

Vale. No era necesario el ser tan directa...

_Además.... ¿Tú crees que te dejaría sola? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Está vigilando que no te robes nada..._

¿Robar? ¿Yo?.... ¡No! Había prometido no hacerlo más y, si fuera el caso, que yo recordara, jamás antes había tomado algo que no fuera comida.

–¡No pienso coger nada! – le exclamé, movida por mis impulsos y exaltada por lo que la molesta voz de mi conciencia me había dicho. Su mirada se dilató al escucharme, para después volver a su expresión serena y fría.

–Nadie me lo asegura

Fue la forma tan despectiva con la que giró el rostro para no verme, la que me llevó a empuñar las manos sobre el cojín que tenía entre ellas, recordándome que estaba a mi completa disposición... No lo pensé mucho, actué de manera impulsiva, inmadura y frenética, y se lo lancé directo al rostro, con la mayor fuerza que pude, deseando que quedara inconsciente (Algo imposible, puesto que el material era demasiado suave) con el impacto. Lamentablemente, y tal como había supuesto, mi agresión no le hirió más que el orgullo... (_Tal vez_) por que, después de que el almohadón se resbalara lentamente por su rostro, su expresión siguió siendo la misma, inalterada y distante... Lastimera.

Hubiera preferido mil veces que me hubiera gritado, reclamada o, mínimo, murmurado algún maldecir. Todo ello hubiera sido mucho mejor que su eterno silencio.

–Lo siento – susurré, encogiéndome toda en el sillón y sintiendo mis mejillas arder, sin obtener la más mínima respuesta. Resignándome a ser vista, por aquel par de claros orbes, como la peor de las personas.

**ROSE POV**

–Me alegra que hayan aceptado la invitación – dijo Emmett, mientras me ayudaba, de manera muy caballerosa, a bajar de su carro, de donde yo salí, con el ego más que elevado al sentir las miradas de varias chicas posadas sobre mí, con cierta admiración y mucha envidia.

Sonreí, maliciosamente, mientras al pasar a sus lados, les miraba por encima del hombro y tomaba a mi compañero por el brazo. Emmett, quien se encontraba ajeno a todo mi teatro, giró su rostro para sonreírme de manera cálida.

Entramos al súper, cogimos las cosas que los Cullen necesitaban para tener todo listo y pasamos a la caja. Me sentí ligeramente mal al prestar demasiado interés en la tarjeta de crédito que sacaba de su bolsillo y convencerme, aún más, que él era el hombre apropiado para mí. Cuando volvimos al coche, se apresuró a abrirme la puerta para ayudarme a entrar y, en forma de agradecimiento, le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta.

–¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho que esta cena fuera privada – confesó, cuando llegamos de vuelta a la vecindad y su carro quedó estacionado.

–Podríamos tener una – dije, siguiéndole el juego – Si tú me invitas en estos días...

–¿Aceptarías?

–No lo sé. Deberías de empezar a convencerme

–¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso? – quiso saber, acercándose más. Ignoré el pequeño aleteo que se produjo en mis estomago al tenerlo así, tan próximo que pude sentir su aliento fresco rozar mis pómulos. Retrocedí unos pocos centímetros, con gesto divertido.

–Lo que piensas, déjame te digo, no es la mejor manera – señalé, adivinando sus intenciones. Sonrió de lado, con ese aire travieso que cada vez me iba cautivando un poco más.

–Lo siento. Has de pensar que soy demasiado impaciente

–¿Y no lo eres?

–Sólo contigo – admitió, alzando su mano para acariciar mi mejilla derecha – ¿Es necesario que te lo diga? Me gustaste mucho desde el día en que te vi y ahora, que te conozco, ese sentimiento se está haciendo más fuerte.

–¿Ese es el discurso que le dices a todas? – inquirí. Un poco asustada, pues, siendo franca, nadie antes me había hablado con esa sinceridad en la mirada

–No te voy a mentir – contestó, sin dejar de sonreír – Se lo he dicho a muchas

Dilaté mis ojos, ante la honestidad de sus palabras

–Eres un sínico – señalé con frustración. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Conquistarme dándose a conocer como un patán?

–No me dejaste terminar – acusó – Se lo he dicho a muchas, si. No lo pienso negar. Pero... Tal vez no me creas, ni pretendo que lo hagas ahora, por que sé que es muy pronto... pero me gustas Rose, me gustas demasiado. Más que cualquier chica que he conocido antes, _mucho más._

Vagamente, recordé con rapidez la infinidad de veces que se me habían declarado y no logré encontrar otra ocasión que, como esta, yo me hubiera quedado sin palabras. Siempre les contestaba de manera fría, a veces, hasta llegaba a ser grosera. Me encantaba darme a desear, el que me siguieran a todos lados e intentaran, por todos los medios, el conseguir que aceptara tener una relación _seria..._ Algo que jamás obtendrían de mí por que yo ODIABA los compromisos.

–No te asustes – agregó ante mi silencio – No quiero presionarte. A decir verdad, a mi tampoco me gusta ir rápido. Sólo quería decirte lo que ya sabes a la perfección.

Sonreí, mucho más atontada que antes. Sus manos liberaron mi rostro e, impenetrablemente, sentí cierta molestia por que lo hubiera hecho.

–Vamos con los demás o la cena se convertirá en desayuno – bromeó, bajándose del carro para ir por mi y ayudarme a salir.

**BELLA POV**

Ni de lejos creí que me fuera a divertir tanto con Edward. ¡Y mucho menos creí que mi venganza llegara de esta manera!

_Ahhh..._ El ser Leonardo tenía sus ventajas, ¿De qué otra forma iba a saber que este engreído muchacho era un desastre en la cocina, si no me lo hubiera confesado él mismo en el trabajo?

–No lo puedo creer – refunfuñó, mientras llegaba a mi lado, para ver cómo cortaba las verduras para la ensalada – Mamá dijo que todo estaba listo.

–Es natural – defendí, sin dejar de rebanar las tiras de jitomate – La ensalada, como ves, se prepara rápido y es necesario que sea en el momento, o el sabor se pierde. Igual con el pollo, se supone que debe de servirse caliente, en su punto. En realidad, tú eres el que hace de esto todo un drama.

Escuché la risita que soltaba detrás de mí, para después inclinarse, con curiosidad, para ver lo que hacía. Mi cuerpo tembló, de manera irremediable, al sentirle tan cerca.

–Sabes mucho de esto – señaló, y su aliento, rozando inconscientemente mi cuello, mandó varias descargas eléctricas, que me hicieron temblar de pies a cabeza.

–Maldición – murmuré, al sentir el filo del cuchillo cortar la piel de mi dedo índice

–Tonta – dijo él, tomando mi mano entre las suyas. Viendo, por un casi inexistente momento, cómo la sangre brotaba de la pequeña herida.

–Si tan tonta soy, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú...?– mis reproches, ante su ofensa al llamarme tonta, enmudecieron por completo cuando, al sentir sus labios capturar la punta de mi dedo, el mariposeo nacido en mi estomago llegó hasta mi garganta.

Aún me sigo preguntando cómo fui capaz de mantenerme en pie mientras su boca acariciaba, lenta y gentilmente, la herida que me había hecho tenía poco y, pensé por un momento, de manera demasiada enfermiza, que, si para experimentar esa magnifica sensación que su roce me propinaba, era necesario lastimar cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo haría gustosa.

–Eres tonta – volvió a asegurar, cuando sus labios abandonaron mi pequeña lesión, sin soltar mi mano y viéndome, con un brillo extraño, que no supe descifrar – ¿Te duele?

–N-no – contesté, sintiendo las mejillas completamente enrojecidas.

–No te creo – discutió, soltándome y dando media vuelta – Iré por una venda para que no se te infecte. No toques nada.

Me quedé parada ahí, con la mirada fija en sus pasos, gallardos y gráciles, hasta que desapareció. Teniendo, aun presente, el cálido revoloteo bailando en mi estomago y sin lograr que el rubor de mis mejillas me abandonara.

Algo similar a lo anterior pasó cuando regresó e insistió en ser él quien me vendara. El tener mis manos entre las suyas aceleraba los ritmos de mi corazón de manera casi desesperante, aterrándome, pues, que yo recordará, con nadie antes me había pasado algo similar y el que Edward fuera el causante de este tipo de sensaciones desconocidas, no era algo precisamente bueno.

Emmett y Rose llegaron al poco tiempo y, afortunadamente (lo digo por mis nervios), los señores Cullen regresaron justo cuando todos habíamos pasado a tomar lugar en el comedor. La cena pasó sin precedentes, bueno, si omitimos el detalle de que Alice, al igual que Jasper, apenas y probó alimento. Que nuestros hermanos mayores se la pasaron coqueteando todo el tiempo. Y que yo no paraba de subir y bajar el rostro, introducida en un absurdo juego de miradas con el chico de ojos verdes, sin lograr adivinar qué era lo que hacía que mi corazón enloqueciera y amenazara con salirse de mi pecho...

**Gracias a todos por leer ^^. Espero sus opiniones. Y un saludo a todos los que están de vacaciones ^^. Ojala se estén divirtiendo (Mariiz, no te ahogues por favor)**

**Atte **

**AnjuDark**


	11. Entre Pelotas

**Capítulo 10: Entre Pelotas.**

**EDWARD POV**

–Vamos, es solo la puntita – dije, por tercera vez en menos de un minuto

–¡De ninguna manera! No dejaré que me metas _eso_

–No te va a doler – insistí – ni si quiera lo vas a sentir

–¡No!

–Si te tensas, en realidad será más difícil. Relájate

–Relajarme mis calzones

–Ni si quiera tienes calzones, así que no los metas en esto – sonreí, ignorando la mirada envenenada que me dedicaba – Vamos, ya te dije que será solo la puntita.

–¿Seguro que no me vas a lastimar?

–Ya te dije que no. Será solo un momento, cuando apenas esté entrando, en el que apreciarás cierta presión. Después, cuando esté ya adentro y haga su trabajo, ni si quiera sentirás cuando vuelva a salir...

–¿Seguro?

–Si. Mira, vamos a intentarlo. Si te duele, me dices y paro, ¿De acuerdo?

–De acuerdo... ¡Ay! ¡No, espera! ¡Duele! ¡Para! ¡Ay!

–Aguanta un poquito más...

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Duele, Edward!

–Ya casi termino, aprieta los dientes

–Ed... ¡Edward!

La puerta se abrió, de manera inesperada, interrumpiendo mi persuasión, para mostrarnos al señor con enrojecido rostro sudado y ojos desorbitados, al cual reconocí como nuestro jefe

–¡Edward! ¡Leonardo! ¡¿Qué es lo que hacen?! – exigió saber, con su rostro volviendo a su color normal, en cuanto su mirada se fijó en la herida que intentaba costurar

–Leonardo sufrió un accidente, señor – expliqué, extrañado por la forma tan violenta con la que había entrado

–¿Un... un... accidente? – repitió, soltando una risita nerviosa. Leonardo y yo intercambiamos sendas miradas, extrañados por la actitud del anciano. ¿Acaso estaba drogado? – ¡Uf! – suspiró, como si al mirarnos hubiera encontrado el consuelo más grande de su vida – Bien, ¿Es algo grave?

–No – contesté – Tropezó y se cortó el brazo con el filo de un cuchillo. No pregunte cómo es que sucedió – agregué, suspirando profundamente mientras volvía a iniciar mi labor de costura – Ni yo mismo me lo logro explicar

Leonardo me dedicó una patada por debajo de la mesa, en forma de reproche.

–Oh, menos mal – dijo el jefe – Leonardo, deberías de ser más cuidadoso. De todos modos, si te sientes mal, puedes irte ya. Al final de cuentas, ya casi termina tu horario de trabajo

–Gracias – asintió el muchacho, mientras yo daba la última puntada en la herida - ¡Ay! – se quejó y yo sonreí, de manera victoriosa

–¿Ves? Te dije que era rápido – señalé, mientras miraba la pequeña costura que había realizado – Eres el paciente más quejumbroso que creo llegar a tener en toda una vida.

Él suspiró, mientras miraba con detenimiento su brazo

–Lamento dar tantas molestias y... Gracias

–Vaya, es la primera ves que me hablas de manera educada – bromeé, acomodando el algodón, el hilo y el aguja en el botiquín – Creo que el que debe agradecerte soy yo. Tu torpeza me ayuda a practicar, fuera de la escuela, mi labor como médico... Por cierto – dije, volviéndome para verle – Llevamos semanas trabajando juntos y no sé más que tu nombre, ¿Estudias?

–No – contestó rápidamente – Y no me gusta hablar de mí...

–Bien – accedí, encogiéndome de hombros para restarle importancia – entonces, no te preguntaré más...

–Gracias

–Estás muy gratificante hoy – apunté, tomando asiento y siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada...

Cerré los ojos y los apreté, fuertemente, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, ¿Qué tenía yo que verle a ese lánguido muchacho que todo el tiempo se andaba cayendo? Sin embargo, había algo particular en él que no podía dejar de apreciar...

¡Basta!

Me paré del asiento de manera violenta y Leonardo se giró para verme

–¿Y ahora qué te sucede? – preguntó y no le contesté. Si no que salí de ese lugar para ya no tenerle enfrente. Era extraño, si, pero, repentinamente, su presencia se me había hecho demasiado incomoda...

**JASPER POV**

–¿Apoco no es linda? – preguntó Peter, suspirando de manera teatral y clavando su mirada al frente, en cuanto dejamos de jugar para descansar un rato. Mis ojos siguieron a los suyos, para averiguar de quién me hablaba, y fruncí el ceño al encontrarme con esa pequeña chica, que se encontraba en las canchas de futbol.

Nos dejamos caer en el pasto verde que se encontraba a las orillas del campo.

–La verdad, no – contesté, volviendo el rostro, ahorrándome la pena de seguir mirándola.

Peter rió

–No hablaba de Alice – aclaró, adivinando a quién me refería – Aunque tampoco vamos a negar que es una niña muy bonita.

–No es de mi tipo

–Me refería a Charlotte – regresó al tema con facilidad, señalando discretamente a la morena que estaba sentada en una banca, viendo como su amiga, la tal _Alice_, pateaba discretamente un balón de soccer. Peter era de esas pocas personas que te dan e inspiran mucha confianza al poco tiempo de conocerle, así que no me sorprendió que, de un momento a otro, tocará el tema de las chicas conmigo – La invité al cine tiene semanas, pero a mi familia se le ocurrió salir justamente ese día y tuve que cancelarla. Creo que se enojó y ahora no sé cómo hablarle de nuevo.

–¿No crees que es algo pequeña? – Pregunté – Son de secundaria, a lo mucho tendrán quince años

–Bueno, nosotros no necesariamente somos ancianos – se defendió – creo que la diferencia de edades es de uno o dos años. No es para tanto. Además – agregó, volviendo a su ensoñación – Ella parece una chica demasiado madura.

Aunque sabía a la perfección que se refería a la muchacha que se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro, no pude evitar fijar mi atención en la _otra,_ que se había adentrado al campo, pateando enérgicamente la pelota y corriendo como liebre. La forma en que dominaba el balón me sorprendió y debía admitir que era realmente buena. El fútbol era una de mis pasiones, así que me quedé embobado viendo que, para ser una niña, jugaba mejor que varios del equipo en el que me encontraba...

–¿Qué me recomiendas? –

–¿Eh?

–Oh, siento distraerte – dijo Peter, de manera sinuosa. No respondí, por lo que agregó – ¿Alice Swan juega muy bien, verdad?

–Algo así – contesté, mientras me ponía de pie y tomando el balón entre mis manos

–¿Qué te parece si la retas a un partido de dos? – propuso y, antes de que pudiera razonar sobre sus palabras, me vi jalado por él, estando, al segundo siguiente, frente a la pequeña niña con gorra que me miraba de manera confusa y temerosa.

–Hola – dijo, con una sonrisa – Alice, Charlotte, ¿Cómo están?

–Bi-bien – contestó la segunda muchacha, con las mejillas completamente rojas

–¿Sabes Alice? – Prosiguió mi amigo, sin perder tiempo – Jasper quiere retarte a un juego.

La pequeña dilató la mirada, sin poder ocultar su asombro.

–¿En serio?

–La verdad, fue idea de Peter – aclaré, de manera arrogante, dando media vuelta. No dispuesto a soportar estar más a su lado – así que no lo tomes en serio.

–Tal vez tengas miedo a perder – le escuche acusarme.

Frené mis pasos de manera automática y di media vuelta. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? Me sorprendí mucho (¿Para qué negarlo?) el ver en sus ojos un brillo diferente. No era esa mirada tímida a la que estaba acostumbrado, si no que, había en ella, un gesto que me gritaba a todo pulmón: "Vamos, accede ¿O a caso temes que yo te gane y humille?"

–Por supuesto que no – contesté, caminando hacia ella y dándole mi balón como aceptación a su reto. Ella sonrió, aún sin dejarse intimidar. (¿Qué le había pasado a la niña de rostro cabizbajo de hacía pocos días?) Y caminó hacia el campo.

Quedamos frente a frente, sin que ninguno de los dos diera a demostrar si estábamos o no nerviosos.

–Seremos solo tu y yo – ella comenzó a poner las reglas – quien tire el primer gol, será el ganador

Asentí, completamente de acuerdo. Entre más rápido termináramos con esto, mucho mejor.

–¿Alguna apuesta? – ofrecí, al ver lo segura que se veía.

–Si quieres perder, adelante, propón lo que quieras – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros de manera desinteresada.

No pude soltar una risa ofensivamente incrédula. ¿Quién iba a creer que alguien de cuerpo tan menudo fuera a ganarme? Estaba claro que yo no pretendía darle ventaja alguna, así que lo mejor era que no se hiciera ilusiones.

–Lo vemos al término del juego –

–Bien – asintió

–¿Sin árbitro?

–Peter y Charlotte se encuentran ocupados – señaló a la parejita que se encontraba, absorta en su burbuja de cursilería – Es mejor no molestarlos.

–Bien – acordé – Empecemos entonces.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar, el balón salió disparado, de manera experta, hacia el frente. El "partido" comenzó. Yo corrí detrás de la bola que giraba sobre el verde césped, con Alice pisándome los talones por un momento, para después rebasarme con suma facilidad. Gruñí por lo bajo y aceleré. Nos encontramos a mitad de campo, luchando con nuestros pies por la posesión de la pelota que, al final, pasó a ser suya y fue llevada, sin más ni más, hacia la portería. Volví a alcanzarla y, con respiraciones completamente agitadas, volvimos a reñir fieramente...

–¡Gool! – exclamó Peter, cuando la pelota entró a la portería sin que yo me diera cuenta del momento exacto en que había pasado todo.

Me quedé paralizado por un breve momento, mientras Alice me veía con la burla incrustada en sus grandes ojos.

–¿Y ya pensaste qué es lo que quieres perder? –

Lo medité por un minuto. ¿Qué era lo que, generalmente, a la gente le gustaría ganar?...

Saqué de mi cartera un billete y se lo tendí, completamente seguro de que estaba haciendo lo mejor. Un ligero escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo al ver que lo relajado de su fino rostro se cubría por una espesa sombra, a la cual no tuve tiempo de analizar por que, con exactitud aterradora, disparó el balón directamente hacia mis _partes nobles... _(Si, _esas _partes blanditas y nobles)

–¿Por qué... por qué hiciste... eso? – gemí, al caer de rodillas al campo, intentando no demostrar mucho el dolor que me había provocado.

–Nada más – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y pasando a mi lado, sin si quiera molestarse en mirarme

¡¿Pues que le pasaba?! ¡¿Estaba, acaso, poseída?! ¡Ella no era la chiquilla tímida e insegura a la que mutilaba con la mirada hacía menos de veinticuatro horas!...

–Re-revancha... – luché por exclamar y sentí sus pasos detenerse detrás de mí

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Revancha – repetí, con más claridad – quiero la revancha...

**BELLA POV**

_Edward Cullen..._

Su nombre vino instantáneamente a mi mente mientras me paseaba la yema de mis dedos sobre la cortada que me había hecho en el trabajo y que él tanto había insistido en cocer... ¡Genial! Ahora tendría que usar, al menos, por un par de semanas, blusas de manga larga para que no notara que, exactamente, Bella Swan tenía la misma herida que Leonardo.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me desparramaba en el sillón. Otro fin de semana había pasado. Había logrado mantener mi mentira cerca de dos meses, pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar?...

–_Tropezó y se cortó el brazo con el filo de un cuchillo. No pregunte cómo es que sucedió. Ni yo mismo me lo puedo explicar..._

¡Pero si de verdad que era un idiota! ¡Nadie, más que él, había tenido la culpa de mi accidente! ¿Era justamente necesario que siempre se acercara más de lo debido, logrando con ello que la concentración me abandonara y las piernas me temblaran...?

¡Un momento! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡¿Qué Edward Cullen me pone nerviosa?!

¡Ba! ¡Por supuesto que no!..

...Bueno... _tal vez_ si; pero no es algo que se pueda tomar demasiado en serio. Quiero decir, ¿Qué persona normal no se inquieta cuando alguien más se aproxima más de lo necesario? Y no es precisamente que _esa_ persona sea especial para ti. Edward no significaba más que un estorbo en mi vida. Un chico realmente irritante que no conocía la palabra "modestia"...

Aunque debía admitir que como amigo era buena persona. Lo había logrado notar desempeñando mi papel como Leonardo y...

¡No!

No podía darme la oportunidad de pensar en él como alguien agradable, puesto que no lo era. Al menos, conmigo, con Isabella Swan, no. Para nada. En absoluto...

Aunque... ¿Qué diablos tenía yo que estar pensando en él? ¡Por Dios! ¡Era fin de semana! ¡Los únicos dos días en los que, generalmente, descansaba de él y de su humillante mirada verde y su fastidiosa sonrisa irónica!

¡Agh! ¡No tenía por que estar pensando en ese estúpido!...

... Pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo...

–¡Bella! – el grito de Alice, cerca de mis oídos, me sacó de mis cavilaciones con un sobresalto.

–Alice, ¿Por qué haces eso? – reprendí, con gesto molesto. Como es de notarse, mi humor no estaba en su apogeo en ese momento.

–Te llevo hablando tiene varios minutos y no me hacías caso – se justificó – Jacob te busca. Está afuera

Me paré del asiento, de manera automática, y casi corrí hacia la entrada para ver a mi mejor amigo detrás de ella, con su rebelde cabellera negra cayéndole por los hombros y dedicándome esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le caracterizaba.

–Es fin de semana, ¿Quieres divertirte un momento? – dijo, en cuanto me vio. Sin darme tiempo si quiera a decirle un "hola"

Tampoco es que entre nosotros fuera necesario ese tipo de formalidades. Ese tipo de trivialidades habían dejado de tener lugar entre nosotros desde hacía mucho. Así que asentí rápidamente, sabía que con él lograría despejar mi mente, al menos, por un momento.

–¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó, cuando estuve sentada sobre su moto

–Cualquier lugar es bueno – contesté. Él sonrió y después echó a andar la moto que aceleró con un pequeño rugido.

Y como siempre solía pasar, el viento golpeando violentamente mis mejillas, en combinación con la actitud tan relajada de Jacob, ayudó a que mis músculos se relajaran... Pero, debo admitir que hubo momentos en que el verdor de esa mirada se negaba a desalojarse de mis pensamientos...

–Gracias Jake – le dije, cuando regresamos a mi casa.

–¿De qué? – contestó, con su inseparable sonrisa juguetona, mientras se adosaba y me acomodaba el gorro de mi sudadera para que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que caían, cada vez con más fuerza, no me mojaran.

No fue, hasta que sentí su aliento calentar mis mejillas, que me di cuenta que su cercanía era demasiada y que sus manos habían bajado de mi cabeza a mi hombros y mi mirada se juntó con la suya, oscura e intensa... penetrante.

–Dime una cosa, Bella – pidió, con voz baja – ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad...?

–Jake... no...

–Espera, espera – interrumpió, soltando entre palabras una pequeña risita de frustración – No contestes aún. Piensa bien en tu respuesta, pero no me la digas – pidió, acercándose otro poco más – Yo te gusto – aseguró y decía la verdad. Él me gustaba, demasiado, para ser sincera; pero el sentimiento de amistad que sentía por él era muchísimo más fuerte que la atracción que sentía...

No sé exactamente en qué momento fue en el que cerré mis ojos y su boca rozó, por un breve instante, la mía, provocando un pequeño aleteo en mi estomago. Di un paso hacia atrás, mirándole con los ojos dilatados, sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder. Pensé que él se mostraría de la misma manera que yo, pero me equivocaba. Él sonreía y su rostro estaba cubierto por una ligera mascara de pícara suficiencia que me molestó. ¡¿Qué se creía?!

–Jacob, eso no fue gracioso

–Claro que no – asintió, sin dejar de sonreír – Pero con esto has contestado a mi pregunta. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento.

–Tú...

–Vamos, Bella – volvió a interrumpir – Aceptaste mi beso. Te conozco, sé que si no sintieras algo más que una amistad por mí, ni si quiera hubieras permitido que me acercara tanto.

–Eres mi amigo. ¡Es natural que te tenga confianza!

–Llámalo como quieras, Bella. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que te gusto más de lo que quieres aceptar.

–¡Lárgate! – Exclamé – ¡Y ni te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez por que te juro, Jacob Black, que tu blanca dentadura, con la que conquistas las chicas, no será la misma! ¡Lárgate! – volví a repetir, empujándole hacia la salida de la vecindad, de manera violenta.

Por el contrario a mi furia, él se estaba partiendo del esfuerzo por no romper en la carcajada que se dibujaba en el brillo de su mirada. Dio media vuelta cuando estuvo afuera y, antes de arrancar la moto, dijo:

–Yo también te quiero, Bella...

Permanecía ahí, durante no sé cuánto tiempo más, con las manos empuñadas a un lado de mis costados, ignorando lo empapada que me encontraba, pues la lluvia había acrecentado, traspasando el grueso de mi chamarra. Además, aparte de las gotas que caían del cielo, mi rostro estaba bañado por las que brotaban de mis ojos a causa de la cólera que me estaba consumiendo por dentro. ¡Jacob era un idiota! ¿Cómo podía echar a perder de esa manera una tarde tan linda? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en algo que no iba a suceder jamás? ¡Era como si un hermano me pidiera que yo le quisiera como algo más que eso!

De un momento a otro, el agua dejó de abatir contra mí; lo cual me extrañó, ya que el suelo seguía siendo atacado por el ímpetu con que los chorros se desplomaban sobre él. Alcé mi mirada y fue cuando me encontré protegida por una sombrilla negra. Di media vuelta, para saber quién estaba detrás, y el corazón se aceleró de manera enfermiza al encontrarme con aquel chico de mirada verde.

–No creo que el amor valga tanto la pena como para enfermar por él – dijo, sonriendo de una forma tan extraña que, podía asegurar, no había ni el menor atisbo de diversión en él.

**Uf! Si, ya sé que no tengo perdón por lo mucho que me tardé en actualizar; pero créanme: Estoy en exámenes finales y mi semana ha sido un desastre completo T_T... En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Avanzamos con Alice y Jazz, ¿no creen? ^^. Espero me dejen su opinión. Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y espero actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	12. Filosofía de Tres Minutos

**Capítulo 11: Filosofía de Tres Minutos**

–¿Qué haces aquí? – dije al fin, cuando bajé la mirada hacia el suelo y adquirí un poco de concentración. Y no era precisamente por que el esmeralda de sus ojos destacará más en la oscuridad... Era sólo que su aparición fue imprevista...

–Si ignoramos el hecho de que yo también vivo en esta vecindad, se podría decir que estoy cubriéndote de la lluvia.

–Supongo que quieres que te de las gracias – aventuré, de manera apática.

–No te vendría nada mal el ser cordial una vez en tu vida

–No estoy de humor para soportarte – le dije, mientras lo hacía a un lado para pasar de largo y regresar a mi casa. Su mano sosteniendo mi brazo me detuvo y trajo de vuelta a mi posición original

–No es muy maduro que descargues, con los demás, las frustraciones que las peleas con tu novio te provocan – aconsejó y el insulto que tenía como respuesta se quedó atorado en la garganta cuando su mano se dirigió hacia mi mejilla derecha, siguiendo el curso de mis lagrimas secas con la yema de sus dedos – ¿Te ha lastimado? – preguntó y fui incapaz de contestarle hasta ya pasado varios segundos.

Tenía la boca inundada de mariposas

–No

–Tus lágrimas indican lo contrario – discutió con voz suave, alejando, lentamente, su frágil caricia.

Mi mirada se encontró con la suya y me sentí total y plenamente perdida en el mar verde de sus ojos... Hasta que un fuerte e inesperado sonido nos hizo saltar a ambos. Era su celular.

–Tanya – saludó, en cuanto contestó.

Interiormente, me pregunté por qué cada vez que esa muchacha llamaba, recibía un invisible golpe (Que se iba haciendo más agudo conforme el tiempo pasaba) directamente dado en el pecho. Debería de estar acostumbrada. No era la primera vez que pasaba (Tal vez como Isabella sí, pero como Leonardo, era cosa de todos los días) y tampoco debía de interesarme lo que él le dijera o contestara. Así que, despegando mis pies de donde parecían haberse quedado plantados, di media vuelta para irme y darle su privacidad.

Otra vez, me lo impidió. Esta vez parándose frente a mí y bloqueándome el paso.

–Tanya, te llamo en un momento – dijo y después colgó. Fruncí el entrecejo y él hizo lo mismo. Como si ambos hubiéramos tenido una pesada discusión en el momento en que había estado con el celular en mano – ¿Te ibas? – inquirió, rompiendo el breve lapso de silencio en el que no hubo ganador en la guerra de ceños

–Me voy – aseguré, intentado pasar a un lado, pero, como era de esperarse, él era, por mucho, más ágil y rápido que yo, así que no le costó mucho el cubrirme camino – ¿Y ahora qué? – Exigí saber – Estabas hablando con tu novia, ¿por qué no lo sigues haciendo y me dejas en paz?

No me di cuenta del terrible error que cometí hasta que él preguntó:

–¿Cómo sabes que era mi novia la que hablaba?

El mundo se me hizo muy chiquito en ese momento y, desesperadamente, busqué una buena respuesta.

–Por la forma en que le hablabas – mentí. La verdad era que su voz seguía empleando el mismo tono casual y desinteresado de siempre – Te escuchabas demasiado... meloso.

–¿_Meloso?_ – Repitió con desentendimiento – ¿En qué momento fui _meloso,_ según tú?

–Todo el tiempo. Aún así – agregué, antes de hundirme más en mi propia calumnia – eso no importa. Hazte a un lado para que pueda pasar, por favor.

No se movió ni un solo centímetro.

–¡¿Acaso estas sordo o eres de mente retardada y te lo tengo que deletrear?! – estallé, asombrándome yo misma de mi violencia; pero, de alguna u otra manera, necesitaba descargar todo el coraje que me bañaba (Y no era precisamente el que en un principio tenía guardado por culpa de Jake. Este sentimiento era algo nuevo, desconocido e injustificado. Indescifrable, en una sola palabra, y había llegado justamente en el momento en el que ese maldito celular había hecho _"ring, ring"_)

–M-u-e-v-e-t-e – dije, con ofensiva lentitud

–¿Cómo no vas a pelear con tu novio con esa actitud tan absurda que tienes? – inquirió, como si estuviera hablando sólo. Ignorando mi presencia y pensando poco en el daño que sus palabras me provocaban – En realidad, compadezco al tipo. No ha de ser fácil tener como pareja a una histérica como tú

–Discúlpame por no ser tan tierna, y ridículamente cursi, como seguramente lo es Tanya...

–Ey – interrumpió, con voz afilada – a mí novia no la metas en esto.

–Entonces, deja de meterte tú en mi vida

–Siento desilusionarte, pero créeme que me importa poco lo que te pase

–Pues deja de bloquearme el paso y déjame pasar

–Te vas a mojar si lo hago – recordó, agitando ligeramente la sombrilla que sostenía una de sus manos

–No me voy a deshacer por eso

–Pero te puedes enfermar

–Si no te importa mi vida, mucho menos te debe importar mi salud

–Tampoco soy un ser desalmado – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sonreír de esa manera extraña, sin diversión – ¿O es que acaso estas tan decaída por la discusión con tu novio que quieres desahogar tus penas ardiendo en fiebre durante horas? Eso sería patético.

–Hablas del dolor como si fuera algo vergonzoso

–Para mi lo es – admitió – al menos el dolor que la gente cree sentir cuando se está enamorado, me resulta demasiado falso.

–¿Acaso tú nunca has sufrido por tu novia? – me asombré por la frialdad de sus palabras

–No, no tengo por qué

–¿Nunca has estado celoso o...?

–Jamás, en mis tres años de relación con ella – interrumpió

–¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¿Acaso no crees en su amor?

–Eso es un caso diferente – contestó, un poco contrariado – Digamos que ellos son la gran excepción.

–¿Y el resto de tu familia, amigos...?

–Nunca mencioné a ellos – aclaró – recuerda mis palabras. Lo que dije fue específicamente al tema del amor entre parejas.

–¿Cómo puedes llevar años con novia y no estar enamorado de ella?

Sonrió, de manera irónica.

–Y dices que no eres una persona cursi – extendió su sonrisa – Tanya piensa igual que yo. Tampoco quiero decir que no sintamos nada el uno hacia el otro. Nos... Queremos. Pero no caemos en ese térmico jocoso de un noviazgo. Tenemos una relación seria y sólida, pero nunca ha salido un te amo de nuestras bocas y de igual manera, que yo recuerde, jamás hemos tenido absurdas peleas por celos o ese tipo de inseguridades infantiles.

No sé qué fue lo que más fuerte me pego. Si su frialdad al hablar o el hecho de saber que, pese a todo, se refería a esa muchacha como alguien especialmente diseñada para él. Repentinamente, mi boca había enmudecido y la furia había sido sustituida por un extraño sentimiento de amarga desazón.

–¿Impediste que me fuera solo para decirme todo esto?

–En parte si – contestó – no me gustó el verte llorar por un tipo que, muy seguramente, no vale la pena.

–Jacob es un gran persona – lo defendí y, sin darle oportunidad de hablar, agregué – Y si tienes pensado decir lo contrario, te pido que te calles.

–Como gustes – accedió, extrañándome más por su actitud tan ofensivamente indiferente.

No es que Edward fuera la persona más amable que hubiera conocido, pero esa noche él era... otro. No había en su mirada ese brillo travieso, y en la forma de su sonrisa no se dibujaba aquella divertida media luna. Parecía más bien, como si estuviera...

–¿Molesto?

–¿Eh?

–¿Estás molesto? – pregunté, haciendo eco a mis conjeturas

–¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – retó

–No lo sé – admití – pero estás actuando de una manera rara.

–No tengo motivos para estar de mal humor – aseguró – Al menos que esté celoso por haber visto cómo te besuqueabas con tu novio – agregó, a son de burla; pero no sé si fue vanidad de mujer, o lo débil de mi mente, lo que me hizo creer, por un pequeñísimo instante, que de mofa no había nada.

–No creo que haya sido por eso – expuse, siguiéndole el juego – no tienes por qué, ¿O si?

–No – se apresuró a contestar

Nuestras miradas se encontraron la una con la otra, con cierta cautela. Como si yo intentará descubrir una verdad que no tenía bien planteada y como si él no quisiera ser develado de un secreto que tampoco tenía bien planteado.

Aquella situación era absurda.

–Me voy a mi casa – anuncié, renunciando a esta locura.

–Te acompaño – se ofreció – Es sólo que no quiero que te mojes – aclaró, aunque yo no pensaba pedirle una explicación...

**ROSALIE POV**

–¿Estás saliendo con Emmett Cullen? – preguntó Irina, con suma curiosidad y en voz alta, lo cual agradecí, ya que llamó la atención de las chicas que alrededor se encontraban

Sonreí complacida. Realmente Emmett era un chico demasiado popular... y yo era la única a la que veía.

–Sólo somos amigos – contesté, con aire de superioridad, viéndome la pintura intacta de mis uñas

–Pero... se ve que está loco por ti

_Ahh... Irina, mejor ayuda no me podrías brindar._

Giré mi rostro para ver, por encima del hombro, al trío de mujeres que, sin simular si quiera, esperaban por mi respuesta

–Es un chico amable, si – admití – pero eso no significa que le interese

–Vamos, Rose. Eso no tú te la crees – reprochó mi amiga – Un perro faldero se queda corto ante él... Mira, hablando de él, ahí viene – anunció, con vergonzoso entusiasmo. Aunque, en realidad, no la culpaba. Vaya que ese moreno era un hombre demasiado atractivo... ¿Quién no caería con esa sonrisa blanca y perfecta que contrastaba con el negro de su cabello y el verdor de sus ojos? Además, el tipo tenía un cuerpo de atleta que simplemente te dejaba sin aliento con solo ver lo bien formado de sus brazos...

Escuché que nuestras _vecinas_ suspiraban con dramatismo y soltaban nerviosas risitas... _Niñas estúpidas_, pensé, mientras me ponía de pie para ir a recibirlo. (Era más que obvio que venía hacia mí, como siempre...)

–Hola – saludé, cuando estuve casi pegada a él

–Hola – contestó.

Ignoré lo mejor que pude el pequeño aleteo que surgió en mi estomago en el momento que se inclinó hacia mí y acercó sus labios a mi mejilla de manera tan sinuosa, que, por un breve instante, la boca se me hizo agua al imaginar el sabor de su saliva; lástima que no fue así. En momentos como esos odiaba lo caballeroso que era...

Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que él y yo siempre salíamos... Ya era justo y necesario que se animara a besarme, ¿No?

–¿Qué hacías? – preguntó, completamente ajeno al deseo que me carcomía interiormente. Y no era precisamente por que me interesará más de lo necesario. ¡Vamos! ¿A quién no le encantaría ser besada por unos labios tan sensualmente masculinos como los de él?

–Platicaba con Irina

–¿Interrumpo o...?

–No – contesté rápidamente, despachando a mi amiga con la mirada, en cuanto llegamos a la pequeña mesa del patio trasero de la escuela – Irina ya se iba.

Quedamos _"Solos"_ al segundo siguiente. Y digo solos por que las otras tres párvulas, antes mencionadas, se encontraban demasiado atentas a lo que hacíamos; así que tomé su mano entre las mías, con malvada intensión, mientras luchaba por no caer en la tentación de girar el rostro y ver sus expresiones furibundas.

–¿Qué me cuentas? – pregunté y el comenzó a narrarme los pequeños e insustanciales sucesos que le habían ocurrido desde la tarde anterior. Extrañamente, me di cuenta que si estaba concentrada en sus palabras, pero era natural, él siempre sabía cómo hacer de una conversación algo sencillo y divertido...

–¿Te molesta si te dejo sola un momento? – Preguntó, con gesto apenado – Tengo ganas de ir al baño...

No pude evitar soltar una risita.

–Ve – alenté, cautivada por su naturalidad, y no me di cuenta que mi mirada le estaba siguiendo, fielmente, hasta que las _"discretas"_ voces femeninas me interrumpieron.

–¿Pero acaso no miras? – Preguntaba una – ¡Esta con Rosalie Hale! Yo jamás podría contra ella

–¡Oh, Pamela, Vamos! – Susurró otra – Ni que fuera para tanto... Además, han estado juntos bastantes minutos y no ha habido ni una sola muestra de amor entre ellos

–Estaba agarrados de la mano – terció otra voz

–¡Yo le agarro la mano a mi hermano y eso no significa que este enamorada de él!

–Pero...

–Pamela – le interrumpió la chica insistente – Háblale. Tengo entendido de que es un chico muy amable y educado. Además, tú eres una chica realmente linda, ¿Por qué no habría de fijarse en ti? Recuerda que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace

Sucumbiendo a mis instintos, giré el rostro para averiguar de quién se trataba esa tal _Pamela_ y debo reconocer que, efectivamente, era una chica linda. No tanto como yo, aclaro, pero si lo suficiente como para gustarle a la mayoría de los chicos... entre ellos, a Emmett...

¡De ninguna manera!

En cuanto lo vi aproximarse, movida por un impulso indomable, infantil e impulsivo, me puse de pie para ir hacia él y rodear su cuello con mis brazos, para jalarlo de tal forma en que su boca quedó unida a la mía al segundo siguiente...

El motivo principal por el cual había hecho todo esto (Que era el poner en claro a esas tipas que él era _mío_) fue rotundamente olvidado en cuanto su dulce sabor invadió mis sentidos y sus manos grandes y fuertes se apretaron en mi cintura, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo de manera deliciosa. Mis dedos buscaron su lugar en los hilos negros de sus cabellos y, con un suspiró, fui yo quien le dio más intensidad al movimiento de nuestros labios...

Yo misma fui quien se separó, cuando un poco de lucidez llegó a mi conciencia y me recordó que estaba parada, casi a mitad de plaza cívica, besuqueándome con un chico...

Y es que, jamás, en toda mi vida, me había dado a ver en esa situación... Hasta ese momento.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo, huyendo de la suya e intentando recuperar el rito normal de mi respiración...

–L-lo siento – musité, sin comprender bien por qué la voz se me había quebrado.

–¿Por qué? – Inquirió él, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y uniendo nuestras frentes – No sabes cuántos deseos tenía que pasara esto...

–Yo... no quise actuar de esa manera... pensarás que soy...

–Shh... – silenció de manera tierna, rozando ligeramente nuestros labios. Gesto al cual yo no pude negarme – Lo único que puedo pensar en este momento es en la maravillosa mujer que eres y lo prendado que estoy de ti... Rose – agregó, tomándome de las manos y mirándome fijamente – Sé que sigue siendo pronto pero, de un momento acá, me he vuelto un poco impaciente – bromeó, para después retomar su actitud gentilmente seria – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Si..._

–No – contesté, haciendo caso omiso a mi traicionera conciencia y soltándome de sus manos – Quiero decir, para mí si sigue siendo demasiado pronto – aclaré, tampoco era mi intención que dejara de buscarme – ¿Sería mucho pedirte que nos conociéramos un poco más?

–Por supuesto que no – contestó, sonriendo de manera sincera. Era la primera vez que no lograba visualizar ni el más pequeño atisbo de inconformidad en el rostro de un hombre ante mi negativa – Esperaré lo que tú desees.

**ALICE POV**

–¿Aceptaras la revancha? – preguntó Charlotte, completamente asombrada

–No me puedo negar – contesté, bajando el rostro, apenada y nerviosa.

Aún no encontraba la manera de explicar cómo es que había sido capaz de darle un balonazo a Jasper Cullen. Los pies me temblaban mientras me dirigía hacia la cancha de fútbol. Sabía que lo encontraría ahí y, aunque todavía faltaba una semana para nuestro "Segundo Encuentro" no estaba entre mis principales prioridades el verlo.

–Charlotte, ¿Por qué no mejor nos quedamos sentadas aquí?

Mi amiga me miró asombrada. Si. Sabía que era algo insólito. De toda la escuela, la parte que más me gustaba eran los campos.

–¿Te ocurre algo?

–Yo... la verdad es que yo... no quiero encontrarme con Cullen.

–Ah, es eso – dijo con un tono extraño en su voz – es guapo, eh.

Sentí que mis mejillas se encendían. ¿Qué pasaba? No era la primera vez que mi amiga trataba de molestarme con un chico. ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo?

–Es demasiado arrogante

–Pero tú lo has sabido poner en su lugar.

–No lo quiero ver. Me hace sentir... incomoda.

–De acuerdo – accedió, pero ni bien comenzábamos a tomar asiento en una de las bancas, una voz ronca llamó mi nombre

–¡Alice! ¡Alice!

–Seth, ¿Qué ocurre?

–¡Corre, Alice! ¡Ven! ¡Tenemos un partido y te necesitamos!

Mis pies reaccionaron automáticamente ante la mención de "partido" y corrí hacia mi entusiasmado amigo.

–¿No que no tenías ganas de ir a los campos? – inquirió Charlotte, mientras intentaba alcanzara mi velocidad

–Es muy diferente cuando vas sola, con tu amiga, a que vayas con un grupo de hombres a tu alrededor, dispuestos a ofrecerte una buena reta.

–Eres incorregible – apuntó, con una pequeña sonrisa – te espero sentada en las bancas. ¡Suerte!

En cuanto llegué al centro del campo Seth me recibió con un ligero golpe sobre mi inseparable gorra. Me encontraba entre risas y bromas con el resto, ignorando las miradas juzgonas que la mayoría de las chicas me dedicaban. Me importaba demasiado poco lo que se dijera de mí. Yo era feliz estando con los rebeldes de mis amigos... pero (si, siempre hay un "pero" en esta historia) como era de esperarse, la dicha no podía ser eterna.

Tal parecía que mi paz había desaparecido de mi vida desde el día en que él había llegado. La sonrisa que tenía dibujada en el rostro desapareció al tenerlo frente a mí, cara a cara, con su azul mirada retándome y aniquilándome al mismo tiempo. Él y yo íbamos a participar en el típico "volado" que decidiría qué equipo iba a comenzar con el juego.

Temblé de pies a cabeza, pero en ese momento, Seth me lanzó el valón que cayó directamente sobre mis manos, dándome fuerzas y valor. Yo también le regresé el gesto, frio y distante, y, mientras escogía una cara de la moneda que se lanzaba por los aires, mantuve mis pupilas fijas en las suyas.

–¡El equipo contrario comienza! – anunció el moderador y la sangre me hirvió al percatarme de la pequeña sonrisa burlona que me dedicaba

–Suerte para la próxima, Alice – dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo a su posición.

**Ah, si, si. Al fin he actualizado. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Me dejan su opinión? Disculpen la demora. Estoy de vacaciones ^^. Así que, si tardo un poco en subir otro capítulo, no se preocupen, no es por que este muerta o secuestrada por un sexy vampiro *¬* (ahh... ya quisiera que fuera verdad T_T)**

**Un saludo a todos ^^ y espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Riona, Mariz, las extraño T_T. (poquito, no se emocionen ¬¬)**

**Adiós ^^. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	13. Morbosidades

**Capítulo 12: Morbosidades**

**EDWARD POV**

–Oh, ¡Leonardo!, eres una maravilla.

–Ya ves. Soy bueno en lo que me gusta

–Qué rico...

–¿Te parece?

–Si.

–Creo que con esto ya es suficiente.

–¡No! Sigue. No pares...

–Ya me duelen las manos de tantas moverlas. Es muy grande...

–Vamos, sé que tú puedes.

–Edward...

–Leonardo, por favor...

–¡¡Edward!! ¡¡Leonardo!!

Quedamos completamente estáticos cuando el jefe entró, azotando la puerta y casi lanzándose hacia nosotros. Las dudas que tenía sobre si el tío consumía drogas se disiparon en ese momento. ¿Qué persona en sus cinco sentidos entraba así a un lugar? Por un momento pensé que el rostro le iba a estallar de tan rojo que estaba.

–Se-señor... ¿Se le ofrece algo? – ¿Nos habíamos pasado la hora del descanso y no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

El anciano quedó en silencio, con la mirada fija en Leonardo, que tenía las manos sobre una bola de masa con vainilla, de la cual sacaba pequeños trocitos para freírlos y preparar una especie extraña de postre que acababa de probar y me habían encantado.

–¿Qué hacían muchachos? – exigió saber, viajando su mirada de arriba abajo por nuestros cuerpos.

Me sentí expuesto. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Encontrarnos desnudos?

–Descansando – contestó Leo. Era claro que estaba igual de pasmado que yo – Bueno, Edward estaba descansando mientras yo preparaba algo de postres para poder retirarme más temprano...

–¿Po-postres? Jeje...

Después de recibir la obvia explicación, el jefe se marchó de la cocina. Nosotros seguimos sus pasos, sin dejar de estar extrañados por su actitud.

–Tal vez estaba borracho – dijo Leo, encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con su trabajo.

Yo me acomodé en la silla, para mirarle mejor, y mi vista se plantó fijamente en él, contemplando cada uno de sus movimientos.

–Así que... te irás temprano

–Si – afirmó, sin despegar los ojos de su labor – Tengo... una "cita"

–¿Me hablarás de la chica?

–No

–Parece que te encanta tener el papel del "chico misterioso" – señalé, con voz presuntuosa.

–Parece que Edward Cullen está muy interesado en mí – contestó de vuelta, retándome con su castaña mirada.

–Somos compañeros de trabajo, ¿No es normal que quiera saber más sobre la vida de un amigo? – _¿No lo era?_

–¿Tú amigo? – repitió, alzando una de sus cejas. Dilaté mi mirada ante el gesto que me resultó vagamente conocido.

¿Dónde lo había visto?

–¿Acaso no lo somos?

–Puede ser; pero, aún así, no soy muy dado a contar mi vida a los demás, así que no insistas...

***********************************

–¡Ey! – llamé al verla caminar por uno de los callejones.

¿Qué hacía ella a estas horas y por esas calles?

–Edward – dijo mi nombre con asombro. Podía jurar que casi con temor – no esperaba encontrarte por aquí...

¿Eh? ¿Isabella Swan no me estaba agrediendo?

–El jefe me dejó salir temprano del trabajo – sonreí al recordar que, a los diez minutos después de que Leonardo se había retirado, el señor me había dicho que podía hacer lo mismo– estás pálida – señalé – ¿Te sientes bien?

–S-s-si...

No parecía así.

–¿Segura?

–Completamente. Es sólo que... hace frío

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Era eso?

–¿No traes una chamarra para cubrirte?

–N-no

–¿Qué persona que vive en Forks sale de su casa sin una chamarra? – Me pregunté en voz alta, mientras bajaba el cierre de mi sudadera y se la tendía – Te quedará un poco grande, pero al menos te abrigara.

–Sueles ser demasiado amable con las personas que no te interesan – apuntó, ocultando el rostro entre sus espesos cabellos.

Era un gesto que la hacía verse demasiado atrayente... Quiero decir, ¿Qué mujer no se vería linda al sonrojarse?

–Se podría decir que poseo un alma bon... da... dosa...

Las palabras habían salido en medio de fuertes carcajadas que expulsé al mirarla cubierta por la prenda que le colgaba hasta por los brazos.

–¿Te estás burlando? – inquirió y lo indignado de su rostro no ayudó a someter mi ataque de risas

–Lo- lo siento, Bella – dije, agarrándome el estomago – pero... deberías de verte. En verdad, no te caería nada mal el engordar un poco.

–A mi me parece que esta muy bien así – dijo una repentina voz ronca, exterminando mi diversión al instante.

No es que fuera bipolar... O tal vez si, un poco. Pero habían motivos de sobra.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con el joven alto y moreno que estaba plantado frente a mí, con gesto serio y arrogante. ¿Por qué la sangre me hirvió al reconocerlo como al mismo chico que era novio de Bella?

–¿Y tú eres...? – exigió saber

–Es Edward Cullen, Jake – contestó la castaña por mí – Un nuevo vecino. Edward, este es Jacob Black...

–Mucho gusto – mentí, interrumpiéndola. De algún modo, quería evitar lo mejor posible el escucharle decir "Mi novio".

Y me di cuenta que, absurdamente, aborrecía a ese chico de una manera irracional. El por qué, no lo sabía. Supongo que es de esas pocas personas que te encuentras y no te agradan a simple vista. Él no contestó. Se limitó a extender su mano para estrecharla con la mía de manera salvaje, demostrándome con su "cordial" gesto que el sentimiento era recíproco.

–No sabía que vendrías acompañada, Bella

–Yo tampoco sabía que esperabas a alguien – dije, a mi favor.

Las pupilas de los dos destellaron con rabia, mientras no dejábamos de mirarnos.

–Y yo no sabía que tenía que dar explicaciones a un par de imbéciles

El tal Jacob se descolgó una mochila que reposaba sobre sus hombros, extrayendo de ella una pequeña sudadera de color gris oscuro.

–Olvidaste esto el otro día en mi casa – dijo, mientras se la tendía a la castaña – pensé que podría servirte. Creo que estarás más cómoda si la cambias por esa... _cosa_, que traes puesta.

Empuñé mis manos sin si quiera darme cuenta, mientras mis pensamientos volaban muy lejos de allí, analizando lo que tenía poco había escuchado.

"_Olvidaste esto el otro día en mi casa" _había dicho el cara de perro. ¿Por qué me sorprendía tanto el pensar que ella iba a su casa y... hacían "_cositas"_ en las que uno se quita la ropa y la puede dejar olvidada? Era algo normal en una pareja. Yo mismo lo había hecho con Tanya infinitas veces (bueno, tal vez exageraba al decir "infinitas veces", pero _sí_ lo había hecho)... ¿Por qué diablos me asombraba tanto?

–Gracias, Jake – dijo la morena, mientras se bajaba el cierre de mi sudadera.

No recuerdo cómo pasó, pero, cuando menos lo esperé, mi mirada se había entretenido en su fina figura. Nunca me había percatado de su cuerpo, a decir verdad. Bella era ese tipo de chicas con el rostro tan interesante que no hacía falta encontrar "belleza" más abajo de su cuello. Pero, en ese momento, la delgada blusa azul que la cubría, se moldeaba tan bien a su piel, que remarcaba cada una de sus delicadas curvas.

Un suspiro se escapó inconscientemente de mi garganta, pero mi vaga ensoñación se vio interrumpida por otro sonido muy similar.

Giré mi rostro y me encontré con Jacob, que había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Ambos fruncimos el ceño, como diciendo: "¡Aja! ¡Te he pillado, maldito morboso!"

Aunque, siendo realistas, ahí yo era el único que podía perder. Al final de cuentas, ellos dos eran novios y, seguramente, él ya había visto mucho más que ahora.

–¡Quítale la mirada de encima! – bramó él. Bella pegó un pequeño brinquito y prestó toda su atención en nuestro espectáculo.

–Creo que ese consejo debería de ser para ti, Black. Y déjame decirte que no es muy humano el expiar tus pecados culpando a los otros.

_Así se habla, Edward._

–Maldito bastardo...

–Ey, ey, tranquilo – interrumpí – ¿Olvidas que estas frente a una dama? Bella, deberías de exigirle un poco más de respeto a tu...

–¡Respeto! ¿Hablas de respeto cuando tú la estabas desnudando con la sola mirada?

–Eso no es cierto – _Yo solo la había contemplado de la manera más inocente_.

–¡Y te atreves a negarlo! ¡Qué poca ma...!

–¡Jacob! – La voz de Bella se alzó por encima de nuestros gritos – ¿Pero qué sucede aquí entre ustedes dos? Apenas se conocen y están peleando como animales

–Yo solo te defiendo de este... amigo tuyo.

–Edward no es mi amigo – _¡Auch!_ ¿Por qué fue escuchar esas palabras una experiencia muy similar a recibir veinte patadas en el estomago? – y yo sé defenderme muy bien. No necesito que nadie más lo haga por mí

–Pues no lo parece. Ni cuenta te habías dado de que te estaba... _"morboseando",_ mientras te quitabas la chamarra.

La mirada chocolate de la castaña se dirigió en mi dirección. Entonces supe que estaba perdido.

–Él estaba haciendo lo mismo – dije, aún sabiendo lo inútil que era, pues había una gran diferencia entre Jacob Black y Edward Cullen. El primero era el novio, mientras que el segundo era sólo un simple chico más en su vida.

Dejé de respirar, resignándome a recibir la bofetada más fuerte de toda mi vida. Ya casi lo estaba asimilando (Hasta tenía los ojos cerrados, por eso del dicho que explica "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente") Sólo era cuestión de esperar... Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar un fuerte jadeo, que venía del frente.

Despejé mi vista y me asusté al ver a Jacob postrado en el suelo, encogiéndose como una lombriz. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Acaso habían llegado algunos asaltantes y ni cuenta me había dado? Mi pobre especulación se vio absorbida al prestar más atención en la castaña que estaba al lado. Entonces, tuve la respuesta: Había sido ella, la misma que se me aproximaba. Las piernas me temblaron. Todo se mostraba peor ahora, que sabía que esto no quedaría con una fuerte bofetada, si no con un golpe bajo... muy bajo.

Puedo jurar que casi vi un brillo diabólico en sus pupilas antes de lo inevitable.

_¡UGG!_

–¡Dios! – gemí, mientras le hacía compañía a Black, ahí en el suelo.

–¡Ojala con eso aprendan, par de idiotas depravados!

**ALICE POV**

–¡Alice! – exclamó Seth, mientras me mandaba un pase.

Corrí, con la pelota rodando frente a mí, directo a la portería. Esa era mi oportunidad. Si lograba un gol, tendríamos casi ganado el partido y sería la cuarta vez que mandaría a ese riquillo a tragar tierra*. Ya se había vuelto costumbre que, al final de clases, tuviéramos este tipo de encuentros. Si bien el partido habían más de una docena de personas participando, nuestra riña interna era como un relámpago feroz que nos incitaba a hacer hasta lo imposible por no dejarse vencer.

Ya estaba llegando, cuando me vi bloqueada por un enorme muchacho que se mostraba dispuesto a arrebatarme el balón. Frené mi carrera y la pelota danzó entre mis talones, fintando a mi oponente que gruñía ferozmente al intentar, inútilmente, despojarme del redondo objeto.

Después, todo fue muy deprisa que ni si quiera me di cuenta. Sólo aprecié un fuerte empujón que me hizo perder el equilibrio y, al siguiente parpadeo, ya me encontraba a mitad de campo, sintiendo una fuerte punzada sobre uno de mis tobillos, la cual se fue acrecentando conforme los segundos pasaron, volviéndose insoportable.

–¡Alice! – exclamaron varias voces el unísono. Cuando alcé la mirada, me di cuenta que estaba rodeada de todos mis amigos y algunos otros cuantos del equipo contrario. Entre ellos, al que primero distinguí, fue Jasper.

Genial. Lo que me faltaba: caerme frente a él.

Si algo le había heredado a Bella era la poca gracia que me hacia el llamar la atención en casos de caídas. Me hacía sentir débil y bruta. Así que, ignorando la punzante molestia, intenté ponerme de pie, pero caí al instante, apretando los labios y tensando la mandíbula para que en mi rostro o voz no se filtrara ningún rastro de dolor.

–¿Qué te paso? – se alarmó Seth

–Nada – contesté, intentando ponerme de pie otra vez y fracasando de la misma manera – Es solo un raspón.

–Pero no te puedes ni levantar, Alice. ¿Dónde está el que te lo hizo?

–¡Aquí lo tenemos! – informó el resto, con sus manos sosteniendo al enorme chico que me había empujado. Seth caminó hacia él, después de que pude incorporarme, con ayuda de Paul y Embry.

–Seth, fue un accidente – dije en defensa del chico, pero mi amigo no me escuchó

–Deberías de tener más cuidado al tratar a una chica

–¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¿Qué tiene que hacer ella metida en un juego en donde hay solo hombres? – su mirada despectiva se clavó fijamente en mí y escuché los gruñidos proferidos por varios de mis camaradas.

Puse los ojos en blanco, deshaciéndome del exagerado cuidado de mis compañeros, e intenté retirarme de aquel absurdo revoloteo que se había creado en el campo. Unas manos que me tomaron del brazo, impidiéndome avanzar.

–Paul, estoy bien... – Mis ojos se dilataron al comprobar que no había sido el que yo creía quién me sujetaba.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

¿Desde cuándo Jasper me hablaba para otra cosa que no se debiera a un reto en el campo? Tal vez sólo quería molestarme, recalcándome que el partido se había interrumpido gracias a mí.

–Lejos de todo este alboroto – contesté, aun muy confundida – ustedes pueden retomar el juego sin mí.

–No te puedes ir sola, así como estas

_¿Eh?_

–Jasper tiene razón, Alice – terció Peter, apareciendo de repente

–Ya dije que no es nada

–Pero mira: apenas y puedes caminar – _Gracias, Embry._

–Estoy bien – repetí, con voz firme

–No lo creo – terció Seth – Lo mejor sería que te llevemos a la enfermería.

–¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamé – Además, les recuerdo que las clases terminaron hace varios minutos. Todo está cerrado allá dentro.

–Tan terca como siempre – masculló el moreno. Me estiré para darle un codazo, pero la torcedura entorpeció mi equilibrio y por poco caigo.

Las mejillas se me encendieron al entender que, si mi nariz no estaba enterrada en la tierra, era gracias al mismo que me había sujetado para que no me fuera.

–Gra-gracias

–Deberías permitir que un doctor te mire. El consultorio de mi papá está a pocas cuadras de aquí, yo te puedo llevar.

La mandíbula se me aflojó y me tomó más de tres segundos el cerrar la boca. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Jasper Cullen me había ofrecido su ayuda o acaso estaba delirando gracias al dolor y el cansancio?

Mis cavilaciones fueron rotas cuando sentí que mis pies abandonaban el suelo y la sangre huyó de mi rostro al hallarme en brazos del riquillo ese.

–Te anticipo que no soy como el resto de tus amigos. Yo no permitiré que hagas lo que se te dé la gana, así que, tus protestas serán inútiles.

***Frase robada de Mariz :-D Espero no te moleste xD**

**Bien. Otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les pareció? Jeje, por favor, les pido paciencia. Recordemos que algunas relaciones son así: Avanzan y retroceden a cada poco. Así que, no quieran matarme. Prometo que ya habrá tiempo para eso, pero será hasta después. Muajaja. En fin, me voy. Se cuidan y gracias por leer y sus comentarios ^^.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	14. El León y la Oveja

**Capítulo 13: El León y la Oveja.**

**ALICE POV**

Me sentía como una tonta encima de su espalda y seguida por una estúpida peregrinación de reverendos idiotas (Seth, Paul, Embry y Jared) detrás de mí...

Gruñí por lo bajo. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?

Todo empeoró cuando salimos a la calle y varias personas giraron el rostro para verme.

–Ey, en serio, no es necesario todo esto – le dije al rubio que me cargaba (Y el cual, vale decir, me ignoró por completo). Puse los ojos en blanco, mientras suspiraba pesadamente

–¡Alice! – exclamó Seth, poniéndose a la par – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué suspiraste de esa manera? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes respirar? ¡Dime!

No se pueden imaginar el tremendo deseo que tuve de callar a mi amigo con una patada directamente dada en el hocico.

–Alice, ¿por qué no me contestas? ¡Hay que darnos prisa, algo malo le pasa...!

–Seth. Estoy bien – interrumpí, intentando reprimir mi mal humor. Sabía que solo estaban preocupados... _Exageradamente_ preocupados – es solo una torcedura, ya les dije. No me voy a morir por eso. Es más, yo puedo caminar sola. No es necesario que me lleven cargada...

–Vas diciendo lo mismo más de quince veces en menos de cinco minutos – su voz tranquila me interrumpió.

Arrugué el ceño y miré hacia abajo, descubriéndome solo con sus rubios y despeinados cabellos.

–Y lo seguiré diciendo hasta que no dejen de tratarme como si me hubieran arrancado las piernas – contesté, con voz afilada.

Él ya no dijo más y agradecí el estar sobre su espalda para evitarme la pena de mirar su serio y arrogante rostro de niño estreñido.

Aquello era patético. Podía jurar que casi me iban a explotar las mejillas de tanta vergüenza. Las seis cuadras que "caminamos" se me hicieron eternas y muy, _muy_, MUY largas.

–Hemos llegado – anunció, traspasando una amplia puerta de cristal.

El lugar era pequeño, pero elegante, y lo conocía por fuera. Era el hospital privado de Forks. Recorrimos un largo pasillo hasta que arribamos a una puerta que tenía como leyenda "Dr. Y Dra. Cullen". Jasper tocó con sus nudillos y, casi al instante, tuvimos, frente a nosotros, a su hermosa y gentil madre.

–¡Jasper! ¡Alice! ¿Qué sucedió?

–Sufrió un accidente – contestó él, con voz monótona – tal vez tenga una fractura.

–En seguida la reviso – dijo – Por favor, acomódala en la camilla. Vuelvo en un instante. Voy con tu padre que esta preparando a un paciente para una operación. No tardo.

El chico asintió, pero, antes de internarnos en el pequeño consultorio, la voz de una mujer resonó por todo el lugar

–¡Ustedes muchachos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exigió saber

–Venimos a acompañar a nuestra amiga que se ha lastimado – respondió Embry.

–¿Y acaso no saben que para venir a un hospital es necesario estar L-I-M-P-I-O-S? – apuntó la señora, mirando a todos mis amigos (a sus enlodados uniformes) de forma despectiva – Les pido por favor que vayan a cambiar sus ropas y después regresen.

Estaba a punto de protestar, pero todos los chicos accedieron, sin la menor protesta. Después de todo, realmente su aspecto era aflictivo. Como se la pasaban jugando desde el día, tenían mugre hasta los oídos, estaba casi segura.

–Regresamos por ti en un momento, Ali – anunció Seth, dando media vuelta y marchándose, con el resto.

Pasó un perpetuo segundo antes de que Jasper diera un paso hacia el frente, se adentrara al mentado consultorio y me dejara caer –con sorprendente cuidado –en la camilla de sabanas blancas y esterilizadas. Y, cuando estuvimos, ahí, solos, el silencio se convirtió en uno de los tormentos más grandes que halla yo vivido en mi corta vida.

–Gracias por traerme hacia acá – susurré. Y no era tanto por que realmente le estuviera agradecida, ¡No! Pero la necesidad de romper ese mutismo era tan desesperante que prefería entablar una conversación.

Él se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

–No agradezcas

(Si. Debí imaginarme que no lograría más que eso) Suspiré pesadamente, mientras una fuerte duda me arribó.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me ayudas si no te agrado? – solté, sin poderme contener.

Noté un pequeño sobresalto en el brillo de sus ojos, como disimulada expresión de asombro. Era obvio que no esperaba mi pregunta. Sonreí para mis adentros

"_Ahora veremos quién cohíbe a quien, güerito desabrido"_

–Tú aún me debes una revancha la siguiente semana – contestó, con su mirada desviada hacia otro lado. Hablándome con esa voz sosegada y suave, pero fría, tan común en él – Estos partidos no han valido nada para nuestro juego y quiero que estés bien para ese día, en el que te toque perder solo contra mí.

Mi barbilla se alzó ligeramente y mis manos se empuñaron sobre las sabanas.

–Una simple torcedura no me quitará _mi_ victoria. Así que prepárate – advertí.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en ese momento. Ambas brillaron con aire desafiante, dominante, previniendo al otro que ninguno se iba a vencer rápidamente. Y, de alguna manera, me sentí emocionada de saber que esa absurda reta seguía en pie y no había sido olvidada.

–No sabes cuánto deseo por que la siguiente semana llegue, Alice – confesó Jasper, con una sonrisa suficiente y arrogante – Será un orgullo muy grande el derrotarte...

**EMMETT POV**

_¡Al fin viernes!_, exclamé mentalmente, mientras estiraba mis brazos de modo perezoso. Había sido una semana demasiado pesado. Trabajos, tareas, investigaciones... ¡Ahh! ¡Pero al fin iba a tener tiempo para verla y poder hablar con ella!

_Rosalie_. Mis labios dibujaron una estúpida sonrisa mientras recordaba su nombre. ¡Jamás pensé el llegarme a idiotizar de semejante manera con una chica! Pero, ¿Cómo? Si ni en mis más locos sueños había imaginado el conocer a alguien como ella. Y es que ella era... era...

–¡Ey, Emmett! – la voz de Félix, junto con su animosa mano palmeando enérgicamente mi espalda, me arrebató un suspiro mucho más fuerte del que iba a expulsar

–¿Es necesario que cada vez que me veas quieras sacarme uno de mis pulmones? – inquirí, regresándole el gesto de manera amigable.

–¡Vaya hombre, te hubieras visto la cara! – Exclamó – ¡Parecías caballo enfermo! ¿Pero en quién pensabas? ¡Ey, ey! No me digas. Yo lo sé, yo lo sé – agregó, golpeándome las costillas con su codo – _"Rosalie Swan"._ ¿O me dirás que me equivoco?

–La verdad es que no – confesé, luchando por no perderme otra vez en las letras que formaban su glorioso nombre.

Félix profirió un aullido.

–Esa chica te trae loco, amigo

–Es... ¡Maravillosa!

–Si. Es muy guapa...

–¡No es solo su físico! – Aclaré – Lo que me encanta es su carácter.

Mi amigo hizo una mueca extraña

–¿Te gusta que te peguen? – Preguntó – por que, no te ofendas, pero esa chica tiene un genio de los mil demonios. Todos nos preguntamos por qué a ti no te trata como calzón viejo...

–Hola Emmett – una inoportuna voz femenina nos interrumpió. Félix y yo bajamos el rostro para ver a la muchacha de estatura bajita que nos sonreía – mi nombre es Kimberley

–Hola Kimberley – contesté ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? – ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

–Bueno... la verdad, si – La chica tragó aire y después agregó –Verás, tengo una amiga que quiere conocerte. Su nombre es Pamela, pero es muy tímida y no se anima a hablarte. Me preguntaba si podrías acompañarme, un momento, para que te la presente.

Titubeé un poco antes de responder. La verdad era que no quería ser grosero. Pero estaba esperando a Rosalie para llevarla a comer...

En ese momento, un trío de chicas llegó al lugar. Una de ellas era jaloneada por las otras dos.

–¡Oh, mira! – Exclamó la muchacha de estatura bajita – ¡Es ella! – Caminó hacia el peculiar grupo y tomó por el brazo a la jovencita de cabellos negros y largos que venía en papel de rehén – Emmett, te presento a Pamela.

–Mucho gusto – dije, estirando mi mano hacia el frente, cuando la chica fue liberada y lanzada (prácticamente) hacia mí.

La aludida chica alzó el rostro y sus ojos oscuros me miraron con temor y vergüenza. Le sonreí amigablemente, para infundirle confianza, apreciando lo bonita que era, mientras su pequeña y temblorosa mano se estrechaba con la mía.

–D-disculpa todo este alboroto – balbuceó cuando sus amigas, indiscretamente, se habían retirado (Y llevado a Félix) para dejarnos "solos" – S-son unas tontas... se comportan como niñas de primaria... yo... qué pena contigo...

–No te preocupes – calmé, divertido por lo curiosa que se veía así de sonrojada – ¿Te llamas Pamela, verdad? – Ella asintió y cada vez se ponía más colorada – no te había visto aquí en la escuela. Tal vez se deba a que soy nuevo.

–Yo también soy nueva. Soy de nuevo ingreso...

–Oh, tenemos algo en común – le guiñé un ojo. Ella bajó la mirada y la situó en sus pies.

–Yo... espero no tengas problemas con tu novia... Créeme que no es mi intención...

Entendí todo sin explicaciones. Ya me había pasado con anterioridad en las últimas semanas. Casi todo el mundo pensaba que Rosalie y yo éramos algo más que amigos...

–Rosalie no es mi novia – aclaré, sin poder entristecerme un poco –Es solo una amiga – agregué, sonriendo al convencerme de que, algún día, me ganaría su amor.

La mirada de Pamela brilló, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más, una voz delicada y conocida nos interrumpió.

–Hola, Emmett, ¿Interrumpo?

**ROSE POV**

¿Pero qué se creía esa estúpida chiquilla? ¿Qué hacía junto a él? Mi mirada se viajó de arriba hacia abajo por toda su figura. Alcé una ceja de manera incrédula. Realmente era linda, ¿lo sería tanto como para resultar más interesante que yo?

¡Ba! ¡Eso ni de broma! La forma en que su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo dejaba en claro que era un tonta. De esas típicas niñitas tan tímidas e inseguras que aburren a los hombres con sus boberías. Sonreí maliciosamente. Otra cosa que disfrutaba terriblemente era humillar a las chicas que intentaban retarme.

–Rose – saludó Emmett, acercando su rostro con la intención de depositar un beso en mi mejilla. Pero yo fui más rápida. Llevé mis manos hacia sus cabellos y dirigí sus labios hacia los míos para depositar un breve beso en ellos. Después le dediqué una mirada traviesa para mitigar un poco lo inesperado de mi reacción

–Siento llegar tarde, me estaba arreglado un poco – dije, acercándomele para abrazarle y mirar, desde ahí, a la mustia muchachita que había quedado quieta como una piedra – Veo que tuviste buena compañía.

Emmett se apresuró a presentarnos y tuvimos una breve conversación en la cual él ignoraba la forma en que, silenciosamente, me burlaba de _Pamela_ y le dejaba claro, con una simple mirada, quién era ella y quién era yo. Me pavoneé grandiosamente al ver su absurda expresión cuando nos tuvimos que despedir y remarqué el hecho de que Emmett y yo teníamos una cita.

¡Simplemente fue grandioso!

.

.

–Estuviste muy cariñosa hoy – apuntó Emmett, en cuanto estuvimos sentados en una pequeña mesita de un restaurant

Sonreí, mientras buscaba una excusa que dar. Lo que menos quería era que él pensara que yo estuviera celosa.

–¿Acaso no te gustó? – pregunté inocentemente, esperando que el plan de cambiar los papeles funcionara.

–No, no – contestó rápidamente y me tomó de las manos – no me mal interpretes, por favor. Toda tú me encantas, eso grábatelo muy bien. Es solo que... me resultó un poco extraño. Quiero decir, fue una sorpresa demasiado agradable.

Me vi obligada a menguar el rostro cuando me percaté que su mirada comenzaba a formar un aleteo en mi estomago. ¿Qué diablos me pasaba?

–Parecías demasiado contento con esa muchachita – apunté, sin poder contenerme.

Y no es que estuviera celosa... era solo que necesitaba advertir qué tan interesado podía estar él de ella, ¿Verdad?

–Es muy agradable – dijo y, sin querer, mis manos se empuñaron sobre mis piernas

–¿Te gusta?

Él soltó una risa

–No – confesó, volviendo a clavar su mirada en la mía – tú sabes bien que es imposible que pueda fijarme en alguien más.

–¿Yo? – inquirí, siguiéndole el juego. Debía admitir que me gustaba que me hablara de sus sentimientos. Debía admitir que me gustaba lo que sus palabras me provocaban – ¿Por qué yo?

–Por que te quiero, Rose. Y sabes que no es necesario que te lo diga para que estés convencida de ello – contestó, y sin que yo o él pudiera agregar más, unió su boca con la mía, besándome de esa manera intensa y deliciosa, con la que yo me perdía y me olvidaba de todo... hasta de mi propia vanidad y ambición.

**BELLA POV**

_Bien. Aquí vamos, tú puedes hacerlo,_ me alenté mentalmente, mientras daba el último paso que me situaría frente a la puerta de los Cullen. Las piernas y las manos me temblaban, mientras maldecía a mi traicionero destino.

¿Era necesario que justo un día después de haberle propinado a Edward una patada, que probablemente lo había dejado sin la posibilidad de procrear hijos, su amable hermano y su gentil madre hayan cuidado de Alice después de su torcedura?

Suspiré pesadamente. _¡Vamos! Es imposible que alguien tenga tan mala suerte,_ seguí incitándome y toqué el timbre, _ya es muy noche. Edward terminó muy cansado del trabajo y seguramente está durmiendo. La doctora Esme abrirá la puerta (en su defecto, su esposo o alguno de sus otros dos hijos) yo le daré las gracias por la ayuda brindada a mi pequeña hermana y después me iré. Si. Perfecto. Nada puede salir mal... _

Pero mis falsas esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando, en efecto, el chico de mis pesadillas apareció frente a mí.

Los pies me temblaron al ver la envenenada mirada que me dedicaba y supe que mi esfuerzo por evitarlo todo el día en la escuela había sido en vano.

–Isabella – escupió. Nunca antes se me apeteció tanto la idea de ser Leonardo

–Eh... yo... Hola – balbuceé. ¿Qué no se suponía que debería de estar dormido? – ¿Está tu mamá?

Él no contestó. Solo se limitó a hacerse a un lado, para dejarme la entrada libre a su casa. Pasé a su lado, con pasos temblorosos y el rostro completamente rojo. Podía sentir sus frías pupilas enterradas en mi espalda.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando, al llegar al centro de la pequeña y lujosa sala, me percaté que no había nadie.

–¿Podrías decirle a tu madre que la busco? – pedí, intentando controlar mis nervios que, seguramente, eran los que me estaban traicionando. ¿Para qué querría Edward que yo ingresara a su casa si no había nadie más que él?

Como respuesta a mi mental pregunta, una sonrisa cáustica y perversa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras cerraba la puerta. ¿Fue mi imaginación o en realidad le había echado cerrojo?

–D-dile que vine a darle las gracias por ayudar de Alice hoy en la tarde – agregué, retrocediendo los pasos que él iba avanzando lentamente, como un león al acecho de su presa – ¿A-acaso estás sordo? – Solté, intentando ocultar mi repentino miedo con la violencia de mi voz – ¡Háblale a tu mamá!

–No está – dijo al fin. Disipando mi poca esperanza y aumentando mi terror – Salió con mi papá y Jasper a cenar. Emmett no ha regresado de la universidad, supongo que está con tu hermana Rosalie. No hay nadie en casa más que yo.

Fruncí el ceño y empuñé mis manos, sintiéndome más enojada que asustada.

–Eres un maldito mentiroso...

–Yo no te mentí – interrumpió, dando dos pasos más – Yo solo me hice a un lado para que pasaras, pero en ningún momento te contesté si estaba o no el resto de mi familia. Tú sola hiciste tus suposiciones.

–De acuerdo, entonces me voy. – dije, caminando hacia la puerta en grandes zancadas y siendo bloqueada casi al instante por su cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué tan rápido? – preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en sus labios

Alcé mi barbilla de manera desafiante. De ninguna manera me iba a dejar intimidar por ese estúpido.

–Por qué no tengo nada qué hablar contigo – escupí, empujándole con mis manos – ¡Hazte a un lado! – Exclamé, cuando vi que mis esfuerzos eran vanos pues él no se movía ni un solo centímetro – ¡¿Qué quieres?!

–Me debes una disculpa por lo que hiciste la noche pasada, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Yo no te debo nada – discutí, siseando a causa de la furia – eso te ganas por morboso

–Oh, si. Soy un morboso – asintió, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa sarcástica.

Mis pies me temblaron al notar cómo su mirada se paseaba por mi cuerpo, de arriba hacia abajo, con presuntuosa lentitud. Y, tan aturdida me encontraba por el miedo, que no me di cuenta del momento en que me tomó entre sus brazos y me acorraló entre él y la pared.

–¿Qué haces? – intenté gritar, pero la voz solo me salió en débil susurro.

–Demostrándote qué tan morboso puedo llegar a ser – contestó, fijando su mirada en la mía – esa patada fue injusta, Bella. Debes pedirme una disculpa.

–No lo haré

–¿Ah, no? – retó, acercándose un poco más, acomodando sus labios a una distancia peligrosamente cercana a los míos.

–No – contesté, luchando por que su fresco aliento no me desconcentrara.

Con otro movimiento ágil y rápido, me cargó y me acostó en el sillón, quedando él encima de mí.

–Te estás pasando, Cullen – advertí, al adquirir un poco más de valor y sosiego – ¡déjame ir!

–¡Pídeme una disculpa!

–¿Y qué pasa si no lo hago? – exigí saber. Su sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aparecer y una de sus manos dejó de encarcelarme para bajar hacia mis piernas. Aproveché el movimiento para soltarme y empujarle.

Él cayó al suelo, con un sordo sonido, pero se incorporó fácilmente. Intenté correr hacia la puerta, pero no le tomó mucho esfuerzo el volverme a alcanzar y regresarme a mi posición original, recostada en el sillón, debajo suyo.

–Eres sorprendente, Bella –dijo, mientras yo luchaba por desbaratarme de su cárcel (inútilmente. El maldito tenía como cinco veces más fuerza que yo) – Sabes perfectamente que no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar y no te vences. Tu actitud es como el de una ovejita que intenta desafiar a un león.

¡Aha! Pero él no contaba con lo que yo acaba de descubrir... Mis piernas estaban libres. Completamente libres.

–Entonces... ¿quieres que me disculpe? – pregunté, haciendo una pésima imitación de una voz inocente y resignada.

–Es lo menos que me debes después de haberme atacado de esa manera – asintió. Sonreí para mis adentros. Esto lo iba a disfrutar

–Bien – susurré, bajando la mirada para acentuar más mi infantil actuación – te pediré una disculpa

–Estoy esperando.

–Lo sé – solté, al mismo tiempo en que mi rodilla se colisionaba en su entre pierna.

Él lanzó un fuerte gemido que resultó canto para mis oídos. Se derrumbó al suelo y esta vez, estaba completamente confiada de que no se levantaría.

–Cuidado estúpido_ "leoncito"_ – dije, mientras le miraba desde arriba, regocijándome con su lamento – no todas las ovejas somos tan tontas. Algunas, tenemos nuestras mañas.

**Jeje. Si, lo sé, soy mala. Prometo que Edward no quedará estéril xD. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Disculpen la demora, tuve una salida de tres días completamente inesperada y me fue imposible escribir. Pero aquí estoy xD, espero haya valido la pena. Hasta pronto y muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	15. ¿Verdad? Oo

**Capítulo 14: ¿Verdad? O.o...**

**BELLA POV**

–Aaaayy, Leonardo_, Leonardo_, ¡Leonardo! Detente, que me estás lastimando.

–Aguanta un poco más.

–No puedo...

–¡Santo Cielo! ¡Es que es enorme!

–¿Te parece?

–¡Si! ¡Jamás en visto uno tan grande en mi vida! No creo que pueda con él...

–Yo tampoco lo creo. Mejor suéltame...

–No, no. Espera. Quiero intentarlo...

–¡Ugg! ¡Dios!

–Espera... solo un poquito

–¡No! ¡Es demasiado! ¡Cielo Santo! ¡Dios! ¡Dios! ¡Dioooos!

–¡¡Muchachos!!

El grito de Edward se perdió entre el estallido del jefe que había entrado (como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre) de manera atropellada a la cocina. Mi compañero y yo nos incorporamos rápidamente de nuestro lugar y yo me sentí terriblemente molesta. ¡Había estado disfrutando tanto de hacerlo sufrir de esa manera!

–¿Qué hacían? – exigió saber el anciano. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba que últimamente quería que le informáramos todo de nuestra vida?

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita mirada dedicada a los dos. Como si esperara encontrarnos desvestidos o haciendo alguna otra cosa indecorosa...

_Viejo enfermo..._

–Y bien – insistió – ¿Qué hacían?

–Leonardo me estaba revisando un moretón que tengo en el brazo. Dice que es bueno sobarlo fuertemente para que desaparezca – contestó Edward.

Sonreí de manera inocente, deseando poder ser Bella para recalcarle que era un ingenuo por creer en mi tan absurda farsa, estando él estudiando medicina igual que yo.

–¿Un moretón? – repitió el jefe, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Me atrevo a decir que aliviada _¿Aliviada de qué?_ – ¿Puedo verlo?

Edward se alzó la manga de su camisa y él anciano dilató los ojos al ver el gigantesco cardenal que yo misma le había hecho la noche pasada.

_Ahh..._ no pude evitar alegrarme al recordar que, después de dejarlo tirado en el suelo, le había dado una patada para terminarlo de rematar.

–Cielo santo, realmente es enorme. ¿Cómo te lo hiciste, muchacho?

–Se podría decir que me encontré con una oveja rabiosa – farfulló

El anciano alzó una ceja de manera confusa. Edward suspiró largamente y su mirada se perdió por un momento. Me pregunté qué era lo que estaba pensando, quién ocuparía sus pensamientos. Seguramente Tanya... tenía poco acaban de hablar por teléfono. ¿Qué le habrá dicho? ¿Tendría planes ella de venir a verlo?... No es que me importara... ¿verdad?

Un golpe en mi hombro me sacó de mis cavilaciones

–¡Ey! – Protesté – ¿por qué me pegas?

–Estabas soñando despierto – se justificó, con una sonrisa inocente que me aturdió por un momento – Ni cuenta te has dado de que el jefe ya se fue. ¿En qué pensabas?

–En nada especial – contesté, caminando hacia los juegos de vajillas que había que secar y acomodar en la alacena.

Sentí sus pasos caminar detrás de mí y un escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda.

–¿Por qué me sigues? – reproché. Algo me advertía que me convenía tenerlo así de cerca...

Mi pregunta le sorprendió.

–Yo... no te estoy siguiendo – discutió y dio media vuelta. ¿Era mi imaginación o sus mejillas se habían ruborizado? – Gracias por intentar borrarme el moretón – agregó, ya estando lejos.

–Por nada – me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia. _Si supieras que lo que te hice solo aumentara su tamaño y color, jeje_ – te ha de haber dolido mucho

–Demasiado – asintió – aunque no fue nada si lo comparamos con... – calló de repente.

–¿Con qué? – _¿Con el golpe dado en tus... "partes bajas"?_

–Olvídalo – suspiró

¡Ag! ¡Cuánto deseaba poder burlarme de él! _Recuerda que ahora eres Leonardo..._

–¿Fue una chica la que te lo hizo? – insistí. Tenía que haber alguna manera de ridiculizarlo.

Es más, quería saber qué era lo que pensaba al respecto. Es decir, no es que me importara lo que pensara de mí... solo quería estar prevenida por si planeaba algún ataque como revancha.

–Si – contestó

–Debiste de hacerle algo muy malo como para que te hiciera semejante daño

–No le hice nada – se defendió, indignado – está loca.

–Parece que no te agrada.

–Es insoportable

Su respuesta trajo consigo una inesperada y fuerte punzada – acompañada de una mezcla entre furia y decepción – dada directamente a mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta, mis dedos apretaron violentamente el vaso que estaba limpiando y sus cristales estallaron ante mi inconsciente presión.

_¡Maldición! ¿Qué no se supone que eso pasa solo en las novelas?_

–¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó, mientras se acercaba y me tomaba la mano –¿Te lastimaste? ¿Por qué lloras?

_¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo estaba llorando?_ Pasé mi mano por mis ojos y... _¡Oh, mierda!_ Si, lo estaba. Si bien mis mejillas no estaban empapadas de lágrimas, conté tres molestas gotitas saladas que borré inmediatamente.

–Me corté – justifiqué, mostrándole la yema de mis dedos, las cuales tenían varias cisuras y pequeñas espigas de vidrio enterradas. Era _eso_ la causa de mi humillante lloriqueo ¿Verdad?

Esperaba a que se burlara, estaba ya casi resignada a soportarlo, así que me sorprendió mucho cuando noté que su mano, fuera de soltarme, se desplazaba suavemente por mis heridas, apenas y tocándolas... examinándolas con una delicadeza del que no lo creía poseedor.

–Te pareces tanto a ella – susurró, tan bajito, que no sé si fue real o solo mi imaginación.

**EDWARD POV**

Su piel era tan... suave. Delicada bajo mi tacto. Cálida...

–¿Quién es "ella"? – respingué al escucharle.

_¿Ella? _¿Qué había dicho yo?No recordaba haber hablado. Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos castaños, _¿Bella?_ Por un momento pensé que la tenía al frente pero, al prestar más atención, recordé que ella no tenía bigote. Era Leonardo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarlo? Sonreí, mientras bajaba la mirada, huyendo –sin reconocerlo – de ese color chocolate que, extrañamente, comenzaba a resultarme más incomodo con cada día que pasaba. Entonces, lo vi: La unión de nuestras manos.

_¡Santo Cielo!_ Me separé violentamente de él.

–¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos. _¿Qué me pasaba?_ ¿Cómo es que me había desconectado de esa manera al estar tocándolo?

–Nada – contesté – no me pasa... nada

–Te has puesto pálido. ¿Acaso te marea la sangre?

Si. Era eso. _¡La sangre! _¿Qué otra cosa si no? Me había aturdido al verla derramarse de esa forma tan fluida de sus contusiones... ¿Verdad?

_¡Por favor! Estás estudiando MEDICINA. Búscate una excusa menos estúpida. _¡Cállate!

–Edward... ¿Qué sucede?

–Nada – repetí – ¿Te duelen mucho? – decidí investigar, para cambiar de tema.

–No – respondió, pero no le creí. Di media vuelta y caminé hacia el botiquín del baño.

–Un día de estos te voy a cobrar lo de una consulta – dije, mientras preparaba el material para curarlo – Me pregunto cómo es que puedes seguir vivo si a cada día sufres un accidente nuevo.

–¿Quién es ella? – inquirió, ignorado mi comentario. _¿Ella?... _

–¿De qué hablas?

–Hace poco dijiste "Te pareces tanto a ella" – recordó – ¿A quién te referías?

–Estás alucinando – demandé, mientras fijaba mi mirada en la punta de sus dedos – Yo no dije nada de eso... _¿O si?_

Es decir, Leonardo era terriblemente torpe. ¿En quién podría estar pensando como para compararlo de esa manera? Tanya no era una chica descuidada. Al contrario, era ágil y muy hábil para moverse... Esme también. Y mi mundo se reducía a esas dos mujeres. Por que no había nadie más entrañándose en mi vida... _¿Verdad?_

**ROSALIE POV**

–¡Oh! ¡Pero qué linda es! – exclamó Irina, al contemplar la pulsera que Emmett me había regalado

–¿Verdad que si? – Seguí presumiendo, sin dejar de caminar hacia la avenida en la que iba a esperarlo – Es de plata, pero es muy bonita. Me la regaló anoche, después de salir a pasear.

–Ay amiga – suspiró – qué suerte tienes. En realidad ya quisiera yo encontrarme un hombre así de guapo, amable y consentidor

Sonreí, completamente orgullosa de mi misma.

–¿Y ya son novios?

–No – mi sonrisa se borró al instante

–¿No te lo ha pedido?

–Por supuesto que si – afirmé, con arrogancia. ¿En qué cabeza se podía negar semejante obviedad?

–¿Y le has dicho que no? – se asombró mi amiga

–Ya sabes que odio los compromisos. Forman ataduras.

–Pues con Cullen yo no veo el problema. ¿Acaso piensas encontrar a alguien mejor que él?

Paramos nuestra marcha y, antes de que pudiera contestar, un lujoso carro se detuvo justo al frente, estacionándose en la acera. Llevaba los vidrios polarizados, los cuales bajaron para dejar libre el rostro de un joven rubio y de mirada azul que me sonreía desde su asiento, forrado de piel.

–Hola – saludó, con voz amable y seductora.

–Hola – contesté, comportándome de manera natural. Casi ignorándolo. No era de las que daban a mostrar su deslumbramiento al instante. Además, no era tonta (o, al menos, eso creía) Sabía muy bien de todos los depravados que habían allá afuera. Di un paso hacia atrás. Él ensanchó su sonrisa.

–Disculpa si te asuste

–Olvídalo – contesté, inspeccionando, disimuladamente, el interior del coche. Alcé una ceja sin querer. Era demasiado lujoso. Tal parecía que el tipo, además de guapo, era inmensamente rico.

Irina dejó escapar un jadeo al ver que se bajaba del carro y caminaba hacia nosotras (Más bien, hacia mí)

–Me gustaría saber qué puedo hacer para remediar mi error. El asustar a una muchacha tan divina debe ser un crimen que se paga con el infierno, ¿no crees?

_Ummm..._ El tipo tenía verbo. Conocía bien a su clase. Eran fáciles de manejar si oponías un poco de resistencia.

–Soy Royce King – agregó, ante mi escéptico silencio. Estreché su mano y correspondí a su sonrisa – ¿Tú eres...?

–Rosalie Hale

–Encantado – tomó mi mano y la besó – ¿Sabes? No pensé que en este... pueblo, iba a encontrarme con una chica tan hermosa. Creo que, después de todo, ya no renegaré el haberme visto obligado a venir aquí.

Ah. Un extranjero. He ahí el por qué nunca lo había visto. Más interesante aún.

–Espero no te fastidies pronto, Forks es un lugar poco entretenido – dije, rompiendo un poco mi evasiva.

Él sonrió, complacido por mi actitud.

–No lo creo. Mira con la deidad con la que me he encontrado en mi primer día de estancia – sus ojos me miraron de arriba hacia abajo – ha sido la mejor bienvenida que pudiera haber tenido. Y, respecto al aburrimiento, creo tener una buena idea para combatirlo

–¿Ah si? ¿Cuál es? – pregunté, correspondiéndole la mirada significativa que me estaba dedicando

–La buena compañía de una linda señorita

No pude evitar sonreír coquetamente. Era inevitable. El tipo era simplemente... perfecto. Eché otro vistazo a su convertible. El carro de Emmett era una carcacha en comparación.

–¿Sería muy atrevido si te invito a cenar uno de estos días? – ofreció.

Por un momento no supe qué contestar. Mi lado precavido e inteligente me decía que no debía de aceptar tan rápido. Que no le conocía. Pero mi lado vanidoso me gritaba que a un tío como ese no lo encontraría dos veces en mi vida. Que rechazarlo podría significar decirle adiós a la grandiosa oportunidad de pasearme por las calles de Forks, arriba de ese automóvil ultimo modelo.

–¿Sería muy grosera si te pidiera que me lo preguntaras en la siguiente ocasión que nos miremos? – decidí responder. Era la mejor manera que encontré de rechazarlo, al mismo tiempo en que le dejaba en claro que correspondía su interés.

Él pareció captarlo sin problema alguno.

–Para nada – contestó, sonriente

–Rose – la voz de Irina, susurrando en mi oído, me sobresaltó un poco. No recordaba que mi amiga estuviera a mi lado – ya viene Emmett.

Giré el rostro y, efectivamente, pude distinguirlo, esperando en la avenida, a que el semáforo le indicara que podía avanzar.

–Creo que ya es momento de despedirnos – anuncié al rubio – tengo que ir con unos compañeros de la universidad a realizar un trabajo y ya vienen por nosotras.

–Bien. No te preocupes – volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas y yo me zafé (lo más amablemente posible) rogando al cielo por que Emmett no lograra ver nada al estar detrás de aquella camioneta blanca – Te veo pronto, Rosalie. Te advierto que vendré a buscarte. Al final de cuentas, ya sé que estudias por aquí cerca.

–Hasta pronto – le sonreí. El carro de Emmett se estacionó justo detrás del lujoso automóvil que hecho a andar casi al instante después. El contraste entre ambas máquinas era sorprendente (casi vergonzoso)

–¡Hola! – saludó, llegando corriendo hacia mí y depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla – siento llegar tarde. Me hablaron del trabajo. Quieren que el fin de semana labore un par de horas extras.

–No te preocupes – contesté – Irina quería preguntarte si la puedes llevar a su trabajo. Se le ha hecho un poco tarde

–¡Seguro! – accedió, con su imborrable sonrisa. Se adelantó a abrir las respectivas puertas del carro para que pudiéramos entrar y, mientras él daba la vuelta para llegar al asiento del piloto, yo sonreí maliciosamente

–Irina – llamé. Mi amiga se acercó rápidamente por detrás – Tiene poco me acabas de preguntar si podría encontrar a alguien mejor que Emmett – recordé – Y creo que tú misma, sin necesidad de que yo te responda, has tenido la respuesta: Por supuesto que hay muchos mejores que Cullen...

**JASPER POV**

–Con que Alice Swan, ehh... – dijo Peter, pegándome un codazo en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¿También él empezaría con lo mismo? ¿Acaso no se podía ser amable con una chica sin que las cosas se mal interpretaran? Es más, ¿En qué cabeza cabía la absurda posibilidad de que a mí me pudiera llegar a gustar una niña como ella?

–Es linda... aunque demasiado orgullosa – prosiguió, ante mi silencio

Suspiré pesadamente. En realidad, mi amigo tenía suerte que yo hubiera heredado el animo paciente y pacifista de Carlisle. ¿Cuándo entendería que lo único que yo sentía por esa muchachita era el deseo errante de vencerla en el campo de futbol?

Decidí no decir nada al respecto. Ya él solo se daría de lo obvio: Yo no podría jamás fijarme en ella. Y es que Alice era... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Poco femenina para mí. Debía admitir que ya no sentía la misma antipatía que antes hacia su persona; pero aún tenía muy presentes las primeras ocasiones en que la conocí. Y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que la chiquilla iba y venía por todo el campo, como potro desbocado. Y si bien ello me resultaba algo demasiado interesante (jamás creí conocer a una mujer que fuera tan hábil con el balón) no era algo que me resultara atrayente en términos amorosos.

Bueno, para variar, yo no quería enamorarme. Aún no. Era demasiado joven para liar con ese tipo de problemas, ¿verdad?... Es más, ¿Por qué estaba mezclando tanto el nombre de Alice Swan con la tétrica palabra "amor"?

–¡Ey! ¡Llegan tarde! – la voz de Embry me desconectó de mis pensamientos

–Acabamos de salir – se justificó Peter – no todos vamos en secundaria

–Si, si. Lo sabemos – accedió el resto – ¡Pues bien! ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Que empiece la acción!

Mis compañeros aullaron, en señal de asentimiento, y luego corrieron hacia el campo, para tomar sus respectivas posiciones. Mientras, yo sucumbí vergonzosamente ante mi deseo de viajar mi vista para hallarla. Sabía que no estaría presente en el partido aquella tarde, pero era extraño no tenerla ahí, en medio de todo ese revoltijo en el que ella siempre lucía tan frágil y pequeña. Entonces la vi. Sonreí sin planearlo. Ya sabía que la encontraría, que, aunque no pudiera jugar, estaría presente.

Su rostro se giró en mi dirección y nuestras miradas se encontraron a la distancia. Inmediatamente, di media vuelta para darle la espalda. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que le estaba mirando? Mis mejillas se encendieron nada más al pensar en una afirmación

–Cullen, ¿Piensas quedarte a orilla de campo toda la tarde? – preguntó Seth, apareciendo por mi extremo derecho.

–No – contesté con un brinco

–Estabas muy entretenido mirando a Alice, ¿Verdad? – preguntó sin reparo.

Genial. Era la segunda persona que me hablaba de esa chiquilla en el día.

–Tal parece que no solo seremos rivales en el campo – agregó Seth, llamando mi atención.

Su rostro era amable y sonriente, despreocupado, pero de alguna manera comprendí que sus palabras no eran solo una broma (Y lo que es peor y me molestó: Sabía de qué estaba hablando)

–Si lo dices por Alice, no te preocupes – contesté – a mi no me interesan las chicas como ella.

_¿Verdad?_

**Hola ^^. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^- hasta pronto. Un saludo :-P**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	16. De Cacería

**Capítulo 15: De Cacería...**

**ROSE POV**

Había que verlo. ¡Aquello era simplemente maravilloso! Desde mi lugar podía percibir claramente cómo el resto del alumnado contemplaba, boquiabiertos, al soberbio carro que había penetrado sus entradas en MI búsqueda.

–¡Rose! – Irina llegó corriendo a mi lado – ¿Ya viste quién viene ahí?

–Si – sonreí soberbiamente – Royce King

–Cielo santo – susurró mi amiga, al verlo bajar del convertible negro – Qué guapo es.

No contesté. Me limité a cruzar mis piernas y girar mi rostro, simulando no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que me habló.

–Buenos días, Rosalie

–Royce – acepté el beso que depositó en mi mejilla – no pensé verte tan pronto.

–Estos dos días pasaron lentos desde que te conocí – sonrió de lado, intentando deslumbrarme; pero no hace falta mencionar que aquello no era fácil en mí – de haber podido venir antes lo hubiera hecho, pero me encontraba demasiado ocupado. Esta vez – agregó, ante mi informal silencio – ¿Aceptaras mi invitación para invitarte a comer?

–¿Qué pasa si no?

–Lo tomaré como un si

Sonreí.

–Tendrás que esperarme, aún no salgo de clases – informé. Él asintió

–Espero el tiempo que desees.

.

.

–¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? – Preguntó Irina, mientras salíamos al fin de clases– No lo conoces y él tampoco te conoce a ti. Es más, le mentiste sobre tu nombre.

–No pensaba decirle a alguien como él mi verdadero apellido – contesté, de manera despreocupada – Rosalie HALE tiene más presencia que Rosalie Swan. Además, sabes bien que no acostumbro a dar mi verdadero nombre con desconocidos.

–No das tu nombre pero si sales con ellos – apuntó. Detuve mis pasos en seco y la miré fijamente

–¿Eres mi amiga o mi madre? – Reté – por que bien sabes lo poco que me gusta que me digan qué es lo que tengo que hacer con MI vida.

Irina se mantuvo en silencio y bajó el rostro. Sabía que lo mejor era no contradecirme.

–¡Rose! – respigué al escuchar su voz y, como si de un llamado al que no pudiera resistirme, giré mi rostro para mirarle. Sonreí en cuanto le vi. Era algo inevitable... mágico. Quiero decir, ¿Quién no se sentiría así al encontrarse con alguien tan amigable como él?

–Emmett

–Hola – saludó, con su imborrable sonrisa

–¿Ya terminaste con tu práctica?

–Fue más sencilla de lo que esperaba – asintió – que bueno que te encontré, estaba a punto de llamarte por teléfono para invitarte a comer.

_Oh..._

–No creo que eso sea posible – dije, muy a mi pesar – Ya tengo planes...

–¿Saldrán juntas? – preguntó, mirando a Irina. Pero antes de que pudiéramos contestar, el carro de Royce se estacionó al frente.

–Rose, preciosa, ¿estás lista? – dijo, mientras bajaba y caminaba hacia mí.

Me molestó el temblor que hubo en mis piernas al mirar a Emmett a los ojos y hallar, en ellos, un brillo incrédulo, como diciendo "¿Te habla a ti? No... ¿Verdad?"

Suspiré hondo. No debería de importarme lo que pensara o sintiera. Al final de cuentas, ¿Quién era él? Nadie más que un amigo que me perdonaría por ignorarlo una tarde. Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

–Si, Royce – contesté, aceptado que me tomara de la mano. Inmediatamente, él me condujo hacia su carro, pero una fuerza ejercida sobre mi mano me impidió avanzar.

–Rose, ¿Quién es él?

–¿Acaso es necesario que me tenga que presentar? – inquirió el rubio con arrogante inverosimilitud.

–No te he visto en la universidad – apuntó Emmett

–¿Será por que no estudio en esta... institución? Rose, linda, ¿nos vamos?

–Si – asentí, intentando dar otro paso y siendo detenida de la misma manera.

Emmett me jaló, suavemente pero con firmeza, algunos metros lejos de Irina y Royce.

–Rose, ¿lo conoces? – no contesté. ¿He dicho que me resultaba terriblemente difícil el mentirle? Pero mi silencio bastaba para que él entendiera todo. Si. Emmett sería la única persona que siempre lograría comprenderme... lástima que en ese momento yo me negaba a admitirlo – Rose no puedes ir con él – agregó. Y no era una orden movida por celos o alguna otra de esas inseguridades. No. Él estaba preocupado por mí. Pero yo era demasiado estúpida como para tomarlo de esa manera.

–¿Y por qué no? – Objeté – ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?

Fue evidente que mi actitud le sorprendía. Y es que desde aquella mañana en la que ambos descubrimos que nos habíamos mentido, jamás le había vuelto a hablar de esa manera. Su mano me dejó libre y experimenté una punzada ante la falta de su tacto contra mi piel.

–Diviértete – fue lo único que me dijo, con voz seca.

–Ten por seguro que así será – le contesté de la misma manera, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndome hacia Royce.

**ALICE POV**

Estaba sentada en la banca del campo, enfurruñada y balbuceando tonterías para mi persona mientras veía que todos se divertían en el partido de aquella tarde. Y es que, ¡¿Era justamente necesario mantener reposo?! ¡Vamos, era solo una pequeña lesión! ¡No me iba a morir por eso!

–¡Jazz! ¡Tómala!

Respingué al escuchar su nombre. Mi humor empeoró mientras mi mirada le seguía ir y venir por todo el campo. ¿Por qué él si podía jugar y yo no? Sabía que mi actitud era absurdamente infantil pero no podía evitarla. Llevaba casi una semana sin tener el balón entre mis pies y eso, era el peor castigo que pudiera llegar a recibir.

–¡Goool!

Genial, el rubio con cara de estreñido había anotado un gol ¿Qué más se necesitaba para aumentar mi humillación? ¿Un balonazo en la cara?

_¡PUM!_

Bien. No lo decía de manera tan literal...

–¡Alice!

–Estoy bien – contesté, mientras me cubría el rostro con mi brazo por si las molestas lágrimas me traicionaban y comenzaban a salir.

–Lo sentimos – dijo Paul – se nos fue.

–No se inquieten – suspiré, dejando caer las manos para cuando estuve segura que el llanto no me ganaría y, Oh Santa Anita de las Bolas, el corazón se me detuvo al verlo a _Él_ justo frente a _MÍ. _

Quiero decir, era natural sorprenderse ¿No? Pues, de todos los que ahí estaban, la azul mirada de Jasper era lo que menos esperaba encontrarme y no significaba absolutamente nada el que, por una breve fracción de segundo, haya sentido mariposas en el estomago. Era lo lógico, hubiera pasado exactamente con todos... ¿Verdad?

–¿Estás bien? – _¿Eh?_ – Alice, ¿Estás bien?

–S-si – balbuceé. ¿Por qué tenía la voz atorada en la garganta? Seguramente era el golpe. ¿Qué mas si no eso? Por que, OBVIAMENTE, no era el suave sonido de su voz llamándome lo que me tenía aturdida, ¡Vamos! Eso no pasaba en la vida real... ¿Verdad?

–Mira que golpazo te has ganado – señaló y, ¡Oh Dios!, SUS manos estaban tocando MI frente.

Quiero decir, no es que aquello me emocionara ni provocara alguna reacción "mágica" en mí. Era solamente... lo inesperado de la situación...

–Tal vez hay que llevarla la enfermería – alcancé a escuchar a alguien – se ha quedado muda, estática y luce muy extraña

–Pareciera que está sonrojada – agregó otra voz

¿Eh? Yo... ¿Sonrojada?

–Tengo nauseas – solté... Y no era precisamente por el balonazo.

De repente, mis pies se alzaron en el viento y volé. Si... Estaba volando. Apreciaba hasta esa presión del vértigo en mi estomago. Sonreí. Me sentía tibiecita, como si me encontrara entre suaves sabanas que oscilaban, intencionalmente, para acunarme. Me arribó una duda y fruncí el ceño (Si algo sabía era que en este mundo NADA era perfecto y que, si te topabas con algo que parecía serlo, debía correr lejos por que podría ser más peligroso que un asesino en serie). ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba en el campo y había recibido un balonazo? ¿Cómo es que me había elevado por los aires así de pronto? ¿Estaba muerta? ¿Podía alguien morirse con semejante estupidez?

Escuché un suspiró muy cerca de mí. El vaivén que me adormecía había desaparecido, pero seguía estando calientita. ¿Qué diablos pas...?

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Recibió un balonazo... creo que está desmayada.

No, _No_, ¡NO!

Abrí los ojos de manera violenta y comprobé que, efectivamente, estaba en la enfermería de la escuela... en brazos de Jasper Cullen (quien me dejó caer sobre la camilla)

Sentí mis orejas arder al entender que, mientras yo "volaba", había recorrido la mitad de la secundaria tendida entre sus brazos.

–¿Cómo te sientes? – no pude evitar alzar mi vista cuando me habló.

–B-bien – _Pum, pum, pum..._ Ahí estaba otra vez ese molesto y alocado palpitar que me arribaba cada vez que su mirada y la mía se encontraban. Resoplé, frustrada al no entender el por qué de tan extraña reacción.

–¿Qué sucede? – preguntó por ello. Su voz tenía un matiz extraño... ¿Estaba preocupado por mí?

–¿Dónde está el resto? – inquirí para deshacerme de aquellas absurdas ideas.

–Afuera, esperándote – más frustración aún. ¿Por qué había sido incapaz de escucharles cerca?

–No era necesario...

–¿Sabes que das muchos problemas? – interrumpió, casi esbozabando una sonrisa. _Casi._ Y, aunque su voz seguía empleando aquella nota suave, nada ofensiva, me molestó.

–Nadie te pidió que me trajeras – contesté, con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar que te pase algo... – se aclaró la garganta de repente, como si su una piedra se hubiera quedado atorada en ella – Quiero decir, tenemos un partido pendiente en un par de días y no quiero que tengas excusas para faltar...

–No lo haré – aseguré, sosteniéndole la mirada de manera valiente. _Pum, pum, pum_...

Aunque, ¿Por qué tenía las manos frías y sudadas?

**EDWARD POV**

Intuía que esta era mi oportunidad. Había pasado minutos esperándola en este pasillo que, sabía, frecuentaba a la salida de clases para evitar pasar por la plaza cívica. Sonreí sin planearlo, Isabella realmente detestaba la atención puesta en ella, pero aquello ya era una exageración.

Escuché sus pasos aproximarse. Eran fáciles de reconocer por su fragilidad. Me preparé en la oscuridad para tomarla en cuento pasara a mi lado y, esta vez, no fallaría. Realmente me sentía como todo un león al acecho. Creo que hasta ronroneé de la emoción.

"_Ya veremos si la ovejita es tan lista como dice" _

Ensanché una sonrisa maliciosa y, podía jurar, que mis ojos relampaguearon entre las sombras, como todo temeroso felino. Este pasillo se convertiría en MI jungla, en donde devoraría a mi presa con deleitoso placer. ¡Si! la haría pedirme disculpas por todas sus patadas, una y otra vez, hasta que se cansara. No importaba si llegaba tarde al trabajo por ello, al final de cuentas, bien valdría la pena. Ya era hora que a esa muchachita se le bajaran los humos.

Ahh... Si. Estaba cerca y en ese pasillo no había nadie. La oscuridad más absoluta reinaba, sola, para nosotros dos. Nada podía salir mal. Me lancé hacia ella cuando pasó, inocentemente, a mi lado; apresurándome a cubrir su boca con mi mano para evitar que gritara. Otro ronroneo expulsado de mis labios. _Al fin te atrape, ovejita._

Sin embargo, algo me resultó extraño. ¿Bella tenía bigote?

La aprisioné rápidamente en uno de los salones en donde tenían material para construcciones y cerré la puerta por si quería escaparse. El polvo del deshabitado lugar provocó un pequeño ardor en mi garganta que ignoré fácilmente, pues lo que me interesaba realmente era verle.

Y lo hice. Alcé la mirada con la intención de intimidarla y... _¡Oh Señor!_

–¿Leonardo?

–Edward – susurró el chico.

_¿Pero qué coñ...?_

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo... vine a hacer un trabajo a la universidad, v-vine a barrer los patios...

Un interminable silencio nos invadió. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Podía apostar por mi vida que era Bella la que venía en camino! Es más, si no fuera por la débil luz que se colaba por una de las viejas ventanillas de ventilación, seguiría aventurando lo mismo... Y es que su olor, la fragancia de su cuerpo, eran tan similares. No, no eran similares. Eran la misma.

–C-cullen, ¿Podrías... soltarme?

_¿Eh?..._ ¿Soltarle? Presté más atención a mí alrededor y fue cuando me percaté que mi figura estaba totalmente pegado al suyo y que una distancia mínima separaba nuestros labios.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás de manera atropellada.

–¿Ha- Haces esto a menudo? – Preguntó ¿Era mi imaginación o no era el único con la respiración agitada? – ¿Acostumbras esconderte en los pasillos para atacar a las personas?

–No – respondí, aún demasiado embrollado por lo que acababa de pasar – estaba esperando a alguien en especial. A una chica que siempre le veo salir por este pasillo y...

Frené en seco.

–¿Qué sucede? –su voz estaba inyectada de profundo temor. _¿Por qué?_

–¿Qué hacías TÚ, precisamente, en este pasillo? – exigí saber, volviéndome a acercar.

Tardó dos segundos en contestar.

–V-vine a... a dejar las escobas...

–¿Qué escobas?

Otro momento en silencio.

–Se me cayeron en el pasillo cuando me jalaste. Voy a traerlas – hizo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta pero se lo impedí, tomándolo del brazo y regresando a su posición original – ¿Y ahora qué?

–No irás a ningún lado – sentencié – no hasta que me digas la verdad del por qué estás aquí

**BELLA POV**

Estaba pérdida. No, más que pérdida, estaba _destruida._

Era imposible controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo. ¿En qué maldito momento se le había ocurrido a Edward Cullen vigilarme en este pasillo, en el cual, acostumbraba cambiarme para ir al trabajo?

–No irás a ningún lado. No hasta que me digas la verdad del por qué estás aquí.

Me mordí el labio nerviosamente. Necesitaba una mentira creíble URGENTEMENTE o descubriría que Leonardo y Bella eran la misma persona...

_Leonardo y Bella. Bella y Leonardo..._ Sonreí para mis adentros cuando mi mente se iluminó.

–Y bien – insistió – Estoy esperando una respuesta

–De acuerdo – asentí, mucho más relajada. Si jugaba bien mis cartas todo tendría lógica – te diré la verdad – él esperó en silencio. Tuve que desviar mi mirada hacia otro lado para que el verdor expectante de sus ojos no me desconcentrara – yo... he venido aquí para encontrarme con una chica. Su nombre es Isabella Swan.

–¿Isabella Swan? –repitió, asombrado. Genial.

–¿La conoces? – pregunté, de manera inocente

–No... No la conozco. L-la verdad muy poco, quiero decir, casi nada –Cabe decir que Edward Cullen era un pésimo mentiroso... – pero, cuéntame... ¿Para qué la estabas esperando...? – ...e indiscreto de paso. Pero, aunque me molestara darle explicaciones, tenía que dárselas (las explicaciones).

–Pues verás... ¿Cómo decirlo?... ella y yo... teníamos una "cita"

–¿Una cita? – puse los ojos en blanco. Tuve tantas ganas de preguntarle "¿Eres retardado mental?" pero me contuve. Tenía que recordar que no era Bella si no Leonardo.

–Si. Ella y yo estamos saliendo.

¿Era mi imaginación o su cuerpo se tensó?

–No te creo – discutió

Fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué no?

–Ella ya tiene novio – agregó, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos – un joven que se llama "Jonás Black"

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Ni si quiera había dicho el nombre bien; pero eso no importaba ahora. Si le decía que JACOB, en realidad, no era mi novio, sería algo demasiado sospechoso. ¡Ag! Bien, jamás creí llegar a tanto pero era necesario; la economía de mi familia dependía de ello. Es más, si lo pensaba más detenidamente, todo esto podría ser un punto más a mi favor.

–Dije que salía con ella, no que teníamos algo serio. ¿Por qué crees que me citó en este pasillo? – No contestó, así que agregué – Para poder "amarnos" sin que el estúpido de su novio se entere jamás.

–Entonces, la chica que a la que ibas a ver aquella noche...

–Era ella – asentí, reprimiendo la risa. Cullen había caído en mi trampa

–No creía a Bella capaz de...

–Las chicas tímidas son las más intensas – dije – generalmente todos los días nos citamos aquí... ¡Si te contara!

–¡No! – Interrumpió – no me cuentes.

–Como gustes – me encogí de hombros.

–Pero esa noche... Black...

–Salí más temprano del trabajo para mirarla antes que él. Ellos ya tenían una cita cerca de ahí y...

–No me expliques más – volvió a interrumpir, caminando hacia la puerta – ni tu vida ni la de Isabella me interesan, en absoluto. Hagan lo que quieran. Yo no les interrumpo.

Y dicho esto, se marchó, azotando la puerta.

Me quedé parada un momento en el mismo lugar, si bien sintiéndome aliviada por que él ya no había debatido más sobre el asunto, bastante confundida por la forma en que se había ido.

Suspiré. Definitivamente, Edward tenía graves problemas de bipolaridad.

.

.

.

Llegué a la vecindad casi arrastrándome. La jornada de trabajo había sido más que fatigosa. ¡El jefe quería matarnos! Aún podía escucharle decir "Leonardo, has esto; Leonardo, has aquello; Leonardo, atiende la mesa número ocho; Leonardo, Leonardo, Leonardo" ¡Ag!

Detuve mis pasos un momento antes de subir las escaleras y tomé asiento en la primera de ellas. Sabía que, por mi bien, debía descansar un poco si no quería agregarle a mi estrepitoso día una caída más.

–¡Ey, Bella! – la voz del mayor de los Cullen llamó mi atención

–Hola Emmett

–Ey – repitió, lucía un poco incomodo – oye... ¿no sabes si Rose ha llegado?

–Que yo sepa, no – respondí – pensé que estaba contigo. ¿Pasa algo? – me alarmé al ver su expresión atormentada, nada común en él

–No, no pasa nada – tranquilizó, sonriendo, pero el humor no le llegaba a los ojos – cuando llegue me la saludas, ¿vale?

Asentí, mientras él comenzaba a caminar

–Hasta mañana, Bella

–Hasta mañana – contesté, mientras le veía desaparecer por la puerta de su casa.

Mi atención se quedó clavada en aquel lugar... ¿Estaría ya Edward ahí?

No es que me importara. Era simple y mera curiosidad pues, durante toda la tarde, apenas y habíamos hablado. Tampoco es que me preocupara eso, quiero decir, a mi me daba prácticamente igual si –por alguna desconocida razón –estaba molesto conmigo. Al contrario, me parecía perfecto que no haya querido tocar el tema de Leonardo y Bella; pues, lo único que me inquietaba era que no me descubriera para no perder mí trabajo... ¿Verdad?

–¡Bella! – respigué en cuanto escuché el sonido ronco de su voz.

–Jake – reconocí y fue irremediable no reír al verlo aproximarse.

–Pensé que me recibirías con una patada en el trasero – señaló, dejándose caer a mi lado – me alegro de que no sea así.

–Ya sabes que me resulta difícil enojarme contigo, por muy estúpido que seas – acordé. Él soltó una carcajada – pero si lo vuelves a hacer...

–Lo sé, lo sé – interrumpió mi advertencia – si lo vuelvo a hacer, no me perdonarás... Aunque ambos sabemos que eso es una mentira.

–Eres un sínico – acusé, huyendo de la intensidad de su negra mirada

–Discúlpame – dijo entonces, y comenzó a hablar de manera atropellada – no quise ofenderte. Aquella noche iba con planes de arreglar la discusión que tuvimos cuando nos besam.... cuando yo te besé – se corrigió solo – pero apareció ese tipo y...

–Jake – interrumpí, a punto de estallar en una carcajada. Era demasiado cómico ver a mi amigo liado con sus propias palabras – ya pasó, olvídalo.

–Vale, vale – acordó, relajándose al instante y rascándose la nuca, mientras volvía a esbozar su despreocupada sonrisa – dejémoslo en que soy un idiota y que tenía bien merecida esa patada que me diste ¿Te parece?

Asentí, completamente de acuerdo; pero el encanto duró hasta que sus manos asieron las mías.

–¿Sabes de lo único que no me siento culpable? – _No, por favor..._ – De haberte besado – _¡Mierda!_

Ya sabía que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser real.

–Jake...

–Tranquila – interrumpió, optimistamente – ya sé todo lo que me piensas decir: "Solo somos amigos; Eres como un hermano" o, lo típico "Estás confundiendo todo". Pero no es así, Bella. Yo te quiero y sé que tu también a mí. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo aceptes.

Permanecí callada, no encontraba algo más que decir o hacer y lo que menos quería era seguir discutiendo ese tema tan absurdo.

–Me tengo que ir – anunció luego.

–¿Ya? – fue inevitable entristecerme. En realidad, me hacía falta más de su compañía.

Sonrió soberbiamente ante mi declarada actitud y se acercó para depositar un beso sobre un beso sobre mi mejilla, muy próximo a mis labios

–Te vendré a ver pronto y con más tiempo – prometió – en cuanto el trabajo me de un respiro. Me saludas a Alice y a Charlie

–Cuídate mucho – asentí, mirando cómo su sonrisa traviesa no se borraba ni un solo minuto de sus morenas y atractivas facciones.

–Yo también te voy a extrañar – dijo, a manera de despedida, mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia su moto, para después perderse en ella y la avenida.

Me llevé las manos hacia mi rostro, con gesto cansado. ¿Por qué había decidido Jacob en insistir que él y yo podríamos...? Vaya, no era capaz de discurrir esa idea ni si quiera en mi mente. ¡Y yo que había dado por zanjado el tema desde hacía ya meses!

Suspiré pesadamente. Definitivamente, este no había sido mi día. ¿Qué más faltaba? ¿Qué me cayera un rayo? ¿Qué un perro me orinara? ¿Qué me cayera un gargajo del cielo?...

–Pobrecita, se ve que sufres cada vez que miras a tu novio...

... Creo que todo lo anteriormente dicho hubiera sido mucho más aceptable que el tener que soportar aquella aterciopelada voz.

**Jejejeje, Hola ^^. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Pensaron que Belnardo sería descubierto por Edward? ¡Pues no! Faltan un par de cosillas que estos dos "chicos" tienen que pasar antes de que se sepa la verdad :-P. Espero les haya gustado y me tengan un poquito de paciencia por la demora de los capítulos y lo lento de la historia; prometo que lo interesante comenzará pronto, solo que tengo que atar bien los hilos para que la trama de la historia no se me vaya demasiado forzada, ¿Cuento con su apoyo? *-* **

**^^ Gracias por leer y un saludo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	17. Primeros Auxilios

**Capítulo16: Primeros Auxilios.**

**BELLA POV**

–Parece que no tienes nada mejor qué hacer por las noches que vigilarme, ¿Verdad? – Espeté, poniéndome de pie – pero ¿sabes? Ahora no tengo ganas de soportarte

–Ey, ey – frenó mis pasos, que comenzaban a dirigirse hacia las escaleras – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanta agresividad?

Le miré de manera endemoniada. ¿Por qué sonreía de esa manera tan... insultante?

–Suéltame, Cullen – pedí, con forzada paciencia. No lo hizo.

–Leonardo te manda saludos

–Gracias – dije, intentando zafarme de su agarre y de no demostrar mi propio nerviosismo. ¿Y si había descubierto mi mentira?

–¿Sabías que es demasiado repugnante de tu parte el hacer lo que haces?

–No entiendo de qué me hablas

–Engañas a tu novio – respondió, con seguridad. Y, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente por qué lo decía, me asombré de su acusación. No me la esperaba. Al final de todo, ¿A él que le importaba mi vida?

Con un movimiento brusco, me redimí de sus manos

–¿Y si lo engaño qué? – desafié. Su mirada relampagueó con indescifrable furia – ¿Te afecta a ti en algo?

–No, en nada – contestó atropelladamente.

–Entonces, déjame pasar. No tengo tiempo, ni ganas, de hablar contigo

Me detuvo otra vez cuando pasé a su lado.

–Solo un consejo – puntualizó, con voz fría. Cuadré la mandíbula, mientras esperaba – Creo que hay lugares para cada situación. Y dudo mucho que los pasillos de la escuela sean el sitio apropiado para engañar a tu novio y besuquearte con otro.

Era mentira. Sabía que sus palabras era una absurda mentira que él, por estúpido, había creído; pero aún así, me dolieron.

–Cullen, nadie te está pidiendo tus consejos – me defendí – ve a dar tus sermones de santo a otro lado y con una persona que esté interesada en ello.

–¿Todo este tiempo sabías que trabajaba con Leonardo?

–¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?

–Contesta – exigió. Las manos me ardieron... al igual que los ojos

–Hazte a un lado – lo empujé. Me tomó por los hombros

–Todo este tiempo sabías que él y yo trabajábamos juntos – aseguró

–¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! – Exploté – ¿Y eso qué importa?

–¡Leonardo es mi amigo! – _¿Eh?_ ¿Edward estaba estúpido o qué? Esto, desde el principio, no había tenido ni pies ni cabeza. No había nada coherente en nuestra "charla" ¿Cuál era el tema? ¿Mi supuesta infidelidad para con Jacob o para con Leonardo? Aun así, fuera lo que fuera, ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso?

–Edward, ya basta – le miré a los ojos, ignorando el alocado palpitar que nacía al verme envuelta por el verdor de sus pupilas – Ve y ocúpate de tu vida. Yo no ando cuestionándote si le eres o no infiel a tu novia...

–No, no la engaño – interrumpió. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora hablaríamos de Tanya?

–Felicidades – dije, con quejoso sarcasmo – ¿Quieres que te aplauda?

–No – contestó, de igual manera, haciéndose a un lado, dejándome pasar al fin – soy yo el que te tiene que aplaudir – y lo hizo – por tu cinismo.

Me llevé la punta de mis dedos hacia el puente de mi nariz. Tenía cerca de diez minutos que me había estado controlando para no dejar a este imbécil sin procedencia, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se pueden tolerar.

De acuerdo, sé que yo misma había "ensuciado" mi reputación (Vamos, los hombres si pueden acostarse con diez mil mujeres y no pasa nada; pero una mujer no, por que rápidamente es considerada como alguien bajo y ruin) Que había sido yo, y solo yo, quien le había dicho que Jacob era mi novio y Leonardo un "cariñoso" amigo. Si. Admitía mi culpa, si es que en realidad había una, pues, vuelvo a repetir, ¡¿A él que jodidos le importaba todo esto?! Yo había creado toda esta farsa para conservar mi trabajo, no para hacer un injustificado drama.

Había dejado de aplaudir, pero su mirada seguía pintada con esa absurda recriminación.

–¿No querías irte? – inquirió, ante mi estatismo.

Intenté hallar fuerzas para golpearlo. Furiosamente comprobé que no las había. Así que me limité a caminar, con la barbilla en alto y sin dejarme cohibir, hacia mi casa.

**ROSALIE POV**

No me cansaba de contemplar el lugar en donde me encontraba. Era absolutamente maravilloso. Adornada con finas velas y vajillas, la sola mesa ya deslumbraba de manera soberbia. Me sentía como una reina mientras entraba del brazo de Royce y todos volteaban a vernos. Mujeres y hombres, envidiándonos. Mi ego más allá del cielo. Mi barbilla ligeramente alzada y mis pasos seguros y gráciles.

Tomé asiento con ayuda de mi anfitrión. Un mesero arribó al segundo siguiente y nos ofreció la carta de aspecto refinado.

–Pide lo que desees – ofreció Royce, con una sonrisa de lado. Después, solicitó una botella de Champagne.

Ordené el platillo más caro. Él hizo lo mismo. Los cubiertos de plata le dieron a la suntuosa comida un sabor mucho más delicioso. Estaba en la gloria. La música de fondo era exquisita. El lugar era soberbiamente encantador. Sonreí para mis adentros. Definitivamente, había sido una buena elección el no dejarme convencer por Irina y haber ignorado a Emmett. No había nada mejor que esto.

–Y dime, háblame de ti – incitó Royce, mientras se llevaba la copa de cristal a sus labios – ¿Qué es lo que te gusta? ¿En dónde vives? ¿Tienes novio?

–Son demasiadas preguntas – señalé – mi vida no es interesante, a decir verdad – contesté al fin. No me gustaba dar explicaciones, creo haberlo dicho antes – mejor platícame tú, ¿Qué haces aquí, en Forks?

–Mi padre es dueño de una importante cadena de bancos – explicó – vine aquí para arreglar unos asuntos en su nombre...

Comenzó a hablar hasta por los codos. De su vida, sus estudios, sus amores, trivialidades que poco me concernían. A lo único que presté verdadera atención fue a la mención de sus carros, el departamento que estaba rentando, de los diferentes países que había visitado...

Al término de la cena, me encontraba bastante aburrida. De no ser por las frecuentes miradas que recibía por parte de quienes entraban o salían, mi mal humor hubiera salido a flote con suma facilidad. No pude evitar recordar al único que, verdaderamente, me hacía reír y divertirme...

–¿Quieres bailar? – ofreció el rubio. Asentí, aceptando que me guiara hacia el centro de la pequeña pista.

Una de sus manos se dirigió, rápidamente, hacia mi cintura, apretando mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Comenzamos a danzar pausadamente, al ritmo de las suaves notas. Un incomodo estremecimiento corrió por mi piel al sentir sus labios cerca de mis oídos.

–¿Sabes que eres hermosa? Me encantas.

No contesté. Me limité a girar mi rostro para que, disimuladamente, nos alejáramos un poco. Demasiada cercanía me comenzaba a resultar molesta. Bailamos un par de canciones más, antes de decirle que "estaba cansada" (obviamente, le había mentido. Lo único que quería era que me soltara) Lo que si acepté, fue que me sirviera más champagne una y otra vez.

Al término de la velada, me sentía un poco mareada. Tanto, que le di la correcta dirección de mi casa.

–¿Una vecindad? – preguntó, con insultante incredibilidad.

Reaccioné. Me sentí terriblemente avergonzada; pero ya no me quedaba más que aceptarlo.

–Si – asentí – una _vecindad_. En ningún momento te dije que vivía en una mansión – agregué, de manera furiosamente dolida, mientras abría la puerta para salir del carro y comenzaba a caminar hacia dentro, lo más rápido que el mareo me permitía.

–¡Rosalie, espera! – me jaló del brazo, un poco antes de que llegara al patio. Su cuerpo acorraló el mío en el oscuro pasillo – Lo siento si te ofendí –dijo – no fue mi intención... En verdad no me lo esperaba. Nunca pensé que una mujer como tú, bella, elegante, refinada, podría vivir aquí, en un lugar como este.

–¿Te decepcionaste?

–No – contestó – me entristece. Tú te mereces algo mejor... Yo quiero darte lo mejor –agregó, acercando su rostro al mío – ¿me darías la oportunidad de consentirte como la reina que eres?

La reina que era.

Nadie me había hablado con esas palabras tan ciertas. ¡Y es que así era! Esta cochina vecindad no era lugar para mí. Yo era digna de grandes lujos y fiestas. Ostentosos vestuarios de excelentes marcas. Formidable banquetes y atenciones. ¡Y al fin había encontrado al hombre que me daría todo lo que yo deseaba y valía! Quizás era muy pronto, pero una oportunidad así no podía dejarla marchar. Él esperaba por una respuesta, así que enrollé mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, para que nuestras bocas se unieran.

Royce entendió el mensaje fácilmente. Lo supe por la forma tan intensa con la que comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos. Tuve que jugar diestramente con nuestros cuerpos para que me liberara, sin sentirse rechazado.

– Ya es noche. Mi familia debe estar preocupada

Él sonrió. Volvió a besarme con fiereza, apretándome contra su cuerpo y la pared.

–Te veo mañana – dijo, al soltarme.

Asentí y esperé a que arrancara su carro para dar media vuelta y caminar hacia mi casa.

–Emmett – susurré, al hacerlo y encontrarlo ahí, frente a mí, con la mirada impávida y el rostro endurecido

–No lo creí de ti, Rose – reprochó, sin esperar más – ¿Apenas conoces a ese tipo y ya permites que te apretuje toda?

–Eso no te interesa – demandé, de la misma manera fría y tajante

–Claro que si – discutió, tomándome por los hombros – Me interesa por que se trata de ti... ¡Mira cómo vienes! ¡Estás borracha! ¡¿Sabes a los riesgos que te expones?! No sabes quién es ese extranjero. No sabes si es algún enfermo depravado que pudo haberse aprovechado de ti...

–Pero no lo hizo – interrumpí, exasperada

–Vi cómo te besaba...

–Nadie te pide que andes husmeando en _mi_ vida.

–Te estaba esperando. Estaba preocupado por ti...

–Pues ahórrate un trabajo más y ya no lo hagas. No necesito que nadie me cuide

.

.

.

**ALICE POV**

El día del partido había llegado. El campo esta vacío, sin ninguna clase de espectadores. Jasper y yo habíamos acordado en que esto sería solo entre nosotros. Solos. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Ambos estábamos frente a frente, detrás de la malla de seguridad, la cual teníamos que saltar para comenzar nuestro juego.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? – formuló.

–No, gracias – contesté, pasándole el balón para tener las manos libres – puedo sola.

Me impulsé con mi pie derecho para subir. Fue fácil. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Estuve del otro lado en menos de un minuto. No pude evitar sonreír altaneramente al verme su mirada dilatada.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? – ofrecí, con burla.

Pensé que se molestaría – con eso del que tipo era... ¿cómo decirlo?... BIPOLAR – así que me sorprendió mucho que sus labios dibujaban una divertida sonrisa. Como diciendo "No, pequeña y absurda niña". Aventó el balón, que cayó justamente en mis manos, y, al suspiro siguiente, estaba a mi lado.

Contemplamos una vez más el campo. Parecía demasiado grande esa tarde.

–Bien – dijo, rompiendo el silencio – ¡A jugar!

Asentí, mientras me quitaba la gorra para apretar la liga que sostenía mi cabello. Sentí su mirada puesta fijamente sobre mí. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

–¿Qué? – le pregunté

–¿Qué de qué? – contestó, con un sobresalto

–¿Por qué te me quedas viendo? – especifiqué.

Él frunció el ceño, quizás de manera demasiado teatral

–¿Yo?

–No, ¿Cómo crees? – dejé que el más amargo de los sarcasmos fluyeran de mi boca – ¿Acaso ves a alguien más aquí?

Se rascó la nuca con una de sus manos. Me perdí un momento en el atractivo e informal porte que semejante gesto le causaba.

–¿Qué tal está tu torcedura?

–Bien – contesté. ¿Por eso me miraba de esa manera tan extraña?

–De acuerdo. ¿Empezamos?

–¿Tienes miedo de perder? – inquirí. Volví a ver esa sonrisa traviesa y confiada que comenzaba a gustarme más de lo debido. Me lanzó el balón, directamente hacia mis pies

–Te doy la ventaja – explicó.

El partido comenzó. La pelota pasó de mis pies a los suyos en numerosas ocasiones, pero sin llegar nunca a la portería. Ambos fintábamos, corríamos y esquivábamos. Al cabo de varios minutos, debo admitir que todo esto había dejado de ser una apuesta para convertirse en un simple juego en el cual yo me estaba divirtiendo demasiado. Jasper era el mejor jugador que hubiera conocido. Mucho mejor que Seth, incluso. Le escuché soltar, al igual que yo, numerosas risitas mientras nuestros talones reñían concentrados en el mismo punto. También me percaté de algo: las veces que estuve a punto de caer, él siempre estuvo ahí para sostenerme y empezar el reto otra vez.

Era extraño, pero me sentía protegida mientras fluía por todo el campo.

La noche había caído y no nos dimos cuenta hasta que una luz artificial nos apuntó directamente, haciéndonos frenar de manera inmediata.

–¡Ey! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!

–¡El intendente! – susurró Jasper, mientras me tiraba de la mano y me hacía correr hacia la cerca que protegía la propiedad.

–¡El balón! – recordé, zafándome y regresándome para coger el olvidado objeto. Él me siguió y, cuando tuve la bola entre mis manos, volvió a jalarme.

–¡Corre! Si nos ven, nos expulsan por tres días – informó. Le seguí entonces.

El anciano que nos apuntaba con la lámpara venía hacia nosotros, pero no nos había reconocido. Jasper subió primero y me ayudó a trepar la malla para salir juntos ahí; sin embargo, la velocidad con la que nos movimos fue tanta, que arribamos al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe, del cual yo no sufrí daño alguno por que había caído justamente sobre él.

–Ay – gimió, quedito. Me separé rápidamente

–¿Estás bien? – pregunté, afectándome poco si demostraba o no mucha preocupación. Él cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos hacia su estomago. Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar – Jasper... –musité, altamente angustiada. ¿Y si se estaba convulsionando?

Estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, pero una sonora carcajada me interrumpió. Una carcajada emitida por él. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué había de gracioso en todo esto?

–¡Por Dios! – Exclamó – ¡Pareciera que no pesaras nada!

Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. No pude evitar asestarle un manotazo recriminatorio.

–¿Por qué me pegas? – inquirió, sin dejar de reír

–Por que eres un tonto – contesté. Su carcajada aumentó y yo me hallé contemplándolo más de lo necesario.

–Ay – volvió a gemir, llevándose una de las manos a su cabeza

–¿Qué sucede? – otra vez estaba esa maldita intranquilidad

–Nada – tranquilizó, pero, al prestar más atención, pude notar un espeso líquido rojo que se reflejaba en la oscuridad

–Estás sangrando – señalé, moviendo mis manos hacia donde debería estar la herida

–No pasa nada – repitió.

No lo pensé dos veces y me quité la playera, quedando solamente en una delgada blusa de tirantes. Ignoré el frío mientras ataba la primera prenda sobre su cabeza, intentando detener un poco el derrame.

Él había quedado en silencio y fue un punto a su favor que no hubiera puesto ninguna clase de resistencia (Casi podía apostar mi alma con que saldría "No, gracias. No es necesario")

–Vamos a casa – dije, rompiendo el silencio. ¿Por qué respingó? ¿Se había quedado dormido? – necesitas que tus papás te vean.

Me puse de pie y le tendí la mano para ayudarle. Aceptó. Miles de mariposas volaron por mi estomago ante su contacto y la inesperada cercanía que había nacido entre nosotros. Suspiré. Era la primera vez que veía sus ojos a esta distancia. Tenían un matiz demasiado hechizante: una extraña combinación de azul con reflejos plateados. Me perdí en ellos como si estuviera nadando en un mar de aguas pacificas. De pronto, sentí una cálida caricia. ¿Era un sueño o sus mano estaba acariciando una de mis mejillas? Cerré los ojos. Un aliento fresco llegó a mi nariz y rozó mis pómulos. ¿Qué pasaba? Las piernas me temblaban...

–¡Ustedes! – La tosca voz nos hizo brincar a ambos – ¡Muchachos traviesos, vengan aquí!

–¡Corre! – dijo Jasper, tomándome de la mano y jalándome en su dirección.

Y, mientras mis pies se movían a toda prisa, guiados por él, aún podía sentir el fuego nacido en mi estomago...

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

–Ey – dijo Leonardo, a forma de saludo, al verme llegar.

–Ey – contesté, de mala gana.

Tomé asiento e la mesa y me llevé las manos hacia mi frente. Me sentía frustrado. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esta manera tan... infantil?

_¡Maldición!_ Aún no podía sacar de mi cabeza la plática que habíamos tenido ayer Bella y yo. Debía reconocer que me había excedido. Más que excedido, había hecho el ridículo. ¿A mí que diablos debía interesarme su vida? ¿Por qué me había deshecho pidiéndole explicaciones que a mí no me concernían? Sin embargo, no podía controlarme. Ahora mismo tenía tanto coraje. No podía arrancar de mis pensamientos la imagen de Bella besándose con Leonardo. Este sentimiento errante y tortuoso era demasiado fuerte. Me hervía la sangre, me amargaba la boca. ¿Qué era? Nunca había experimentado algo similar. Mi mente estaba totalmente embrollada. Buscaba respuestas a mis preguntas y no las hallaba. Solo era capaz de sentir rabia y apatía.

Bella y Leonardo. Leonardo y Bella. _¡Mierda!_

–¿Comerás?

–No tengo hambre – contesté, de manera tosca.

Leonardo me quedó mirando, con el ceño coléricamente fruncido, por un momento. Luego, con gesto grosero, me aventó el plato con comida a la mesa

–Púdrete, entonces – dio media vuelta, mostrándome la espalda con gesto airado, y continuó pellizcando el plato de rabioles.

Me paré y caminé hacia él.

–Andas de mal humor – señalé, recargándome con un brazo a su lado.

–Eso debería de decirte yo – apuntó – Bella me dijo que ayer hablaste con ella.

Su solo nombre encendió mi sangre.

–¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te dijo?

–Que fuiste grosero con ella

–¿Y me vas a reclamar?

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto que ella y yo estemos juntos?

–¿Ese es tu reclamo? – evadí su pregunta. Quedamos un momento en silencio.

–¿Tu nunca has sido infiel?

–Ya te dije que no – confirmé – en los tres años que llevo con mi novia, jamás la he engañado

–La has de amar demasiado

–La quiero – corregí – el amor no existe, es mera ficción representada por telenovelas y películas románticas.

–Entonces... ¿Por eso te ofende tanto que ella engañe a su novio? – ¿Era eso? Debía ser sincero, al menos conmigo mismo. La respuesta era NO. No era eso. Era algo más. Algo indescifrable e incomprensible.

–A mi no me importa lo que hagan o dejen de hacer – respondí – creo habértelo dicho ayer.

–No lo parece – discutió, clavando su mirada chocolate en mí. _¡Mierda!_ ¿Por qué latía así mi corazón?

Alargó su mano para coger un vaso de agua que había casi al lado y comenzó a beber de él. Aproveché su mutismo para dar por zanjada aquella "conversación".

Como no me había puesto el uniforme – y ya era tarde para comenzar a trabajar – me quité las playeras que llevaba y el pantalón. Al final de cuentas, estábamos en confianza, ¿no? Quiero decir, estábamos entre hombres. Aún así, traté de moverme rápidamente y quedé en bóxers en menos de quince segundos.

–¿Me pasas la camisa que esta en mi mochila? – pedí, pero no obtuve respuesta.

Alcé la mirada para ver qué pasaba con Leonardo. Lo encontré en un estado casi catatónico, con sus dados apretados en el vaso de cristal, amenazándolo con romperlo. ¿Estaba respirando?

–Leo, ¿Estás bien? –pregunté al notar que su piel se estaba tornando morada.

Entonces, sucedió. Con un fuerte gemido, expulsó el agua que estaba reteniendo en su garganta y comenzó a toser de manera violenta.

–¡Leo! – Exclamé, acercándome para tomarle de los hombros y controlar sus espasmos – ¿Leo qué sucede?

–No... puedo... respirar... – alcanzó a decir.

Comprendí que era un reverendo idiota. ¡La respuesta era más que obvia! ¡Leo se estaba ahogando! Inmediatamente, lo acosté en el suelo. Recordaba bien lo que tenía que hacer y actué de manera automática.

_Uno, dos, tres, sopla... _

Mi boca se junto a la suya y se alejó, dándole oportunidad de que expulsara el agua que había quedado acumulada en sus pulmones. No pasó nada. Intenté otra vez, luchando por que la angustia no me dominara.

_Uno, dos, tres, ¡Sopla! _

Nada. Más desesperación. Experimenté un inmenso miedo. ¿Y si no lograba ayudarlo? Temblé.

_Uno, dos, tres, ¡¡SOPLA!!_

Leonardo al fin reaccionó. El agua salió expulsada de sus labios como una pequeña fuente. Sus ojos se abrieron, débiles. Llevé una de mis manos detrás de su espalda, para que pudiera sentarse un poco. Y yo... yo sentí la tranquilidad más infinita del mundo al verlo respirar de manera normal. Dejé caer mi rostro sobre el hueco de su hombro.

–Eres un imbécil – susurré, con voz entrecortada por la dicha de saberlo a salvo otra vez.

Tosió un poco. Me tensé al instante y le miré a los ojos, temeroso de otro ataque. Cuando comprendí que ya estaba del todo repuesto – solo lo normalmente debilitado por todo el ajetreo – yo me hallaba perdido en el piélago de sus pupilas.

Y, luego, sin pensarlo, solo sintiendo, volví a unir mi boca con la suya. Pero esta vez era diferente: no era para salvarlo. Era para salvarme. Para convencerme, con el calor de su aliento, que estaba vivo, _conmigo_. Y, mientras mis labios acariciaban los suyos con una dulce impaciencia jamás empleada, su nombre estaba combinado con la esencia de otra persona que acudía imperiosamente a mis pensamientos:

_Bella..._

.

.

**¡Hola! ¡Si! ¡Aquí tienen ya el primer beso entre Bella y Edward! (Bueno, técnicamente xD) ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó la idea que entre ellos haya sido de esta manera? He de admitir que esta idea ya la tenía desde el principio y por eso había prolongado tanto el beso entre esta parejita. Ojala la espera haya valido la pena y haya sido de su agrado ^^. Vamos avanzando, como prometí, paso a pasito, pero las relaciones irán evolucionando. Bueno, los dejo, que me tengo que liar con este Edward que estará tremendamente confundido y asustado por lo que acaba de hacer. **

**Aprovecho para mandar un saludo a cada uno de ustedes. Gracias por todo su apoyo ^^.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	18. Dilemas Sexuales

**Antes de empezar quiero pedirles una disculpa por esta terrible demora. Olvidé avisar en el capítulo anterior que acabo de comenzar mis clases y ahora apenas y tengo tiempo para comer (literalmente). Solo para que se den una idea, me la paso viendo, escribiendo y calculando números desde las 11 de la mañana a las 9 de la noche. T_T En fin, solo les pido un poco de su paciencia y todo su apoyo ^^. Si tardo más es por que quiero dar lo mejor de mí, (podría escribir el capítulo en dos horas, con la mente cansada y hastiada de todo, pero, ¿De qué serviría si no lo estoy disfrutando y ustedes leerían algo completamente superficial?) En cada línea que escribo (o más bien, intento "escribir") va todo mi esfuerzo, así que por favor, no se enojen conmigo si tardo más de una semana en subir, de verdad es por que me resulta imposible. Sin más, gracias por leer y espero este capítulo les agrade.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Dilemas Sexuales.**

**EDWARD POV**

Dejar de besarlo supuso un esfuerzo enfermizamente grande, por no decir imposible. Y es que, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo adquirir lucidez cuando el sabor de sus labios era sumamente exquisito y embriagante? Jamás había experimentado algo similar. Todas esas vibraciones que recorrieron mi piel al momento en que su aliento se había fusionado en mi garganta... ¡Qué maravilloso era el celestial cosquilleo que sentía contra mi boca! No quería que esto terminara nunca. Quería permanecer de esta manera todo el tiempo, toda mi vida...

–¡Edward! – la voz, escuchada desde muy lejos, del jefe me trajo a la realidad de modo agresivo.

Abrí mis ojos atropelladamente, sin despegar mi boca aún de la suya, y, ¡Ah! ¡Bravo!, ¡Comprendí que el "celestial" cosquilleo que acariciaba mis labios era provocado nada más, ni nada menos, que por su **bigote**!

Mis manos se alejaron inmediatamente de sus hombros y Leonardo cayó de espaldas. Expulsé un sonoro jadeo, como muestra de mi horror, mientras me ponía de pie y retrocedía todo lo que podía, lejos de él, de la implacable tentación que sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos suponían.

El corazón me latía ferozmente. Nuestras miradas estaban clavadas, una en la otra. Podía leer mi propio terror en sus pupilas. Temblé.

–Edward – la puerta se abrió. El jefe apareció, prestando atención al chico que aún yacía sentado en el suelo y en mí, que me encontraba sin otra prenda más que mis bóxers. El rostro se le enrojeció tanto que amenazaba con explotar– ¡¿Pero qué hacen?! – explotó

Pasaron siete eternos segundos antes de que Leonardo contestara

–Sufrí un accidente. Me estaba ahogando y... Edward me ayudó.

El anciano suspiró, como diciendo "Esto es de todos los días, ¿de qué me asombro?" Aunque después volvió a examinar mi cuerpo semi desnudo y alzó una ceja de manera incrédula

–¿Y para ayudarlo era necesario que el Señor Cullen se desvistiera?

–No – defendió atropelladamente – él se estaba cambiando...

Aproveché ese momento para coger mis ropas y ponérmelas. Las manos me temblaban notoriamente. El jefe pareció creernos (Bendito el Cielo)

–Bien – suspiró pesadamente – Allá afuera han llegado varios clientes, atiéndanlos por favor – Dicho esto, se fue.

Mi mirada se entrelazó con la de Leonardo. Podía ver mi reflejo en el chocolate de sus ojos. Era la viva expresión del pavor.

–G-gracias... – dijo, rompiendo el incomodo silencio –... por ayudarme

–Deberías de tener más cuidado al comer – balbuceé. Aunque indiscutiblemente me sentí aliviado al comprobar que él había tomado todo esto como una simple acción de "Primeros Auxilios"

Él inclinó su rostro hacia abajo. ¿Era mi imaginación o estaba ruborizado? Ese tinte rosado en sus mejillas... Me recordaba a alguien. La boca me quemaba. Descubrí que quería besarlo otra vez. ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué me pasaba?!

–¿Sabes? Tengo algo bien urgente qué hacer. Me voy –solté, atolondradamente, y no me di cuenta que había salido del trabajo y me encontraba corriendo por las calles hasta que estuve completamente empapado y las ropas me pesaron.

Frené a mitad de un pequeño parque. Descansé con las manos en mis rodillas. El agua chorreaba de mis cabellos, pero me importaba poco. La cabeza me dolía y me daba vueltas. Caminé, dando tropezones, hacia una banca oxidada y húmeda. Me senté en ella, ignorando el líquido que traspasaba mis pantalones. Estaba temblando y no era precisamente por el frío que había. Cerré los ojos y recordé.

Mis labios pegados a los suyos, bailando de una manera tan natural, que pareciera como si llevara toda mi vida besándolos. El cosquilleo que recorría mi cuerpo, el frenético latido de mi corazón, el deleite que el sabor de su saliva me había provocado... las ganas que tenía de volver a concebir esa exquisita experiencia.

–Dios – musité. Me estaba ahogando en desesperación. ¡¿Cómo era posible que todo este torrente de cálidos y nuevos sentimientos me hubiera arribado mientras besaba a un hombre?! ¡¿A Leonardo?!

¿Acaso era yo gay?

¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Siempre había estado seguro de mis inclinaciones sexuales – cabe agregar que respeto totalmente a las personas que piensan diferente – y, aunque nunca había sido alguien mujeriego, ni tuviera un historial interminable de novias (vaya, la única era Tanya y otra chica que conocí en la primaria), siempre me habían gustado las MUJERES.

¡Ah! Y hablando de Tanya... NUNCA, JAMAS, en mis tres años de relación con ella la había engañado. Sus labios eran los únicos que había besado, su piel era la única que había rozado, su nombre era el único que había pronunciado. Y ahora, ahora la había traicionado... El simple hecho de pensarlo me hacía sentir como un gusano. ¡Pero mi tormento no quedaba solamente ahí! ¡Noo! La había engañado con mi COMPAÑERO (Si, con "O") de trabajo. En pocas palabras, pero con más dramatismo, ¡la había traicionado con un HOMBRE!

Suspiré. Decir que me sentía como una mierda embarrada en la suela de un zapato viejo era poco. ¿Cómo había sido posible que yo...? La palabra no cesaba de repetirse en mi mente.

_Gay, gay, gay..._

¿En realidad lo era? Tenía entendido que las preferencias sexuales suelen definirse en la pubertad. ¡Yo no era un púbero! ¡Estaba a punto de cumplir 19 años! ¿Qué momento era este para "revelarme"? Apreté los labios, cerré los ojos. Quería buscar resignación, pero no podía. Me resultaba tremendamente difícil – por no decir imposible – decir _"Bien, ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto? Esa es mi naturaleza, debo de aceptarla y dar gracias al Cielo por ser lo que soy. No hay nada de malo en ella, al fin y al cabo, es mi cuerpo y mi vida... ¡Soy gay! ¡Yahoo!" _

Temblé. Debía ponerme a prueba, pensé. Levanté la vista de mis zapatos para recorrerla por el alrededor. Busqué. No encontré a nadie. Estaba completamente solo.

_Idiota, está lloviendo. _

¡Ja! Pero entonces, apareció: un grupo de jóvenes que habían entrado a un pequeño café. Con valentía, me puse de pie y caminé hacia allá. La chica que atendía me miró con ojos dilatados. Seguramente no todos los días llegaban clientes completamente empapados y con un rostro que, prácticamente, tiene pintado en la frente, con marcador negro y letras gigantes, "Mátenme"

–¿T-te puedo ofrecer algo?

–Un café cargado – contesté, sin mirarle, y me dirigí hacia la mesa que permanecía justo enfrente de aquellos jóvenes.

Miré fijamente a cada uno de ellos. Eran tres hombres altos. Cuadré la mandíbula, mientras intentaba encontrar algún tipo de atracción... Nada. Ni si quiera pude verlos por más de diez segundos. La piel se me erizó, pero no precisamente por ese tórrido sentimiento que Leonardo me había provocado, si no más bien de pavor. Luego, me figuré besándolos. La imagen me resultó grotesca. En cambio, sin pedirlo, recordé a Leonardo, la calidez y dulzura de sus labios, y la imagen se volvió anhelada...

_Bella. _

Qué incesante se repetía su nombre en mis pensamientos al recordar ese beso. La confusión llegó de nuevo. Gruñí por lo bajo. Esto no tenía caso alguno.

–Aquí tienes tu café

–Gracias – contesté, sacando mi cartera y pagando, sin tomar la bebida.

Regresé a casa. Durante todo el transcurso, repetí la prueba efectuada en la cafetería. Miraba a todo tipo que pasaba a mi lado, intentando hallar cierto "encanto"; pero invariablemente, obtenía el mismo maldito resultado: Nada. La lluvia había cesado, pero el embrollo en mi cabeza seguía igual o más alterado que antes. Dejé mis cosas en mi recamara y decidí sentarme en la escalón exterior de la casa. Suspiré y me restregué el rostro. ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Qué me provocaba, y desde cuándo había nacido, esta atracción por Leonardo? ¿Qué le iba a decir mañana al verlo? Estaba seguro que ya no podría tratarlo de la misma manera, ya que, aunque para él todo había sido una simple "ayuda", para mí no. Para mí había sido algo más. Una acción impulsiva que ahora me estaba cobrado cara la factura.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer desde hoy? Me sentía ajeno a todo, ajeno a mí. Era como si estuviera habitando en un mundo blanco, en donde no existía nadie más que yo, y yo mismo me desconocía. No sabía nada. Lo único que era capaz de apreciar claramente era la desesperación de no poder contestar a ni una sola de mis preguntas. ¿En realidad me gustaban los hombres? No, _No _y NO. Me había puesto a prueba y todo indicaba a que mis aficiones estaban naturalmente inclinadas, íntegramente, hacia el sexo femenino. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, había besado a Leonardo?!

Todo esto me estaba carcomiendo. Quizás lo más apropiado era dejar de trabajar en ese lugar, de huir de la pequeña y única peste que representaba. Tal vez lo mejor era ver la forma de regresar a Italia; pero... ¿Quién era él para expulsarme de esta manera? Nadie. En realidad... no era _nadie_. Solo un chico, solo un hombre, por quien me sentía implacablemente atraído y me hacía dudar de mis preferencias sexuales...

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

¿Qué había sido eso?...

Desde el primer momento en que sus labios habían chocado con los míos para expulsar el líquido que me impedía respirar, una corriente eléctrica, cálida, vibratoria, se había apoderado de mi piel. Sabía que era solo para ayudarme, pero... aquel último roce, el que duró los cuatro segundos más intensos y dulces de mi vida, ¿Había sido parte del método para que no continuara ahogándome o...?

_¡Ay, Bella, por Dios!_

Solté una carcajada histérica. ¿A quién se le podría imaginar? ¡Seguramente había llegado un poco de agua a mi cerebro! ¡Figúrense! ¡Qué Edward me hubiera besado! Y no como Bella, si no como Leonardo. ¡Ja! ¡Qué reverenda tontería!...

_¿Por qué había salido corriendo con tan angustiante apremio?_, me pregunté mientras lavaba, distraídamente, las vajillas. No es que me interesara. Era solo... simple curiosidad. Nunca lo había visto así de agitado. Bueno, a decir verdad, últimamente había estado demasiado extraño. ¿Era el estrés de la escuela y el trabajo, o había algo más? ¿Tendría problemas en su casa? No lo creía. Su familia parecía demasiado unida. Sus padres eran personas grandiosas, al igual que sus hermanos. ¿Se habría peleado con su novia? Resoplé. ¡¿A mí que debía de importarme eso?!

–Leo, ¿Qué pasó con Edward?

Pegué un brinco y giré para encarar a mi jefe.

–S-se fue

–_¡¿Se fue?!_ ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!

–Le hablaron de su casa – lo excuse, sin saber bien por qué me alarmaba tanto que el jefe lo regañara o despidiera – era demasiado urgente. No se preocupe, yo haré todas sus labores el día de hoy.

–Son demasiadas

–No importa – y en verdad era así. No importaba.

–Bien – asintió el anciano – date prisa, entonces. De otra manera, no terminarás hasta muy noche.

La tarde fue realmente pesada. De no haber estado tan entretenida en el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacía horas, seguramente el ardor de mis pies me hubiera tirado al suelo. Y es que era imposible dejar de pensar en él, en la forma en que su boca había acariciado la mía, en el cómo su aliento, llegando a mi garganta, me salvaba. Y sus ojos... jamás los había visto brillar con esa intensidad que parecía derretir la esmeralda en fuego lento.

_No fue nada_, me repetí. No tenía por qué estar tan emocionada. Lo que había pasado entre él y yo no era de relevancia. ¡Al final de cuentas, solo había sido una simple acción de primeros auxilios! Algo que cualquiera hubiera hecho por mí o yo hubiera hecho por cualquiera.

Además, suponiendo que mi imaginación no me había jugado una mala pasada, y Edward en realidad me hubiera besado –repito: no es por que en realidad lo desee. Es simple razonamiento lógico y sistemático – eso no suponía otra cosa si no la gran certeza de que Edward era... _gay._

Mis ojos se dilataron. No lo había pensado bien hasta ese momento... Solté una risotada. ¡De verdad me estaba volviendo loca! ¡Edward gay! ¡Pero si él tenía a su novia! _¡Pero tú no la conoces!,_ gritó mi conciencia, envarándome del todo, _¿Qué tal si Tanya no resulta ser la chica que siempre te has imaginado? ¿Qué tal si Tanya resulta ser, nada más, ni nada menos, que un chico?_

No. Me negaba rotundamente a creer semejante tontería ideada por mi falaz imaginación. Es más, me negaba a suponer que Edward podría fijarse en mí, ni como Bella ni, mucho menos, como Leonardo. Podía apostar a todo a que, aún si fuera homosexual, tendría mejores gustos. Aunque claro, eso en mi vida no tenía ni la más mínima relevancia. ¿Quién quería ser objeto de la atención de ese arrogante? Yo no... ¿Verdad?

El cambio de emociones del que fui poseedora comenzaba a marearme. Primero, las interminables cosquillas que viajaban por cada poro de mi piel, luego, la ilusión que me hizo sentir como tonta chiquilla colegiala, después, la duda incierta, seguida por un poco de lucidez, contrariedad y, ahora, furia. Si, furia extrema por hallarme tan confundida por Edward Cullen. Y es que, ¿Con qué derecho venía él a atormentarme de esta manera?

Gruñí por lo bajo, empuñé mis manos y me mordí la lengua. Mis talones somataban el asfalto con fuerza, mientras caminaba para llegar a mi casa. ¿Qué le habría pasado en realidad? Tuve unos deseos enormes de ahorcarme con mi propio cinturón al no poder reprimir los deseos de mirar hacia la puerta de su casa. Y fue cuando lo vi, ahí, sentado frente a ella, con semblante angustiado.

Mis pies caminaron hacia él de manera automática. Simple impulso. Él alzó la mirada, el verdor de sus ojos tenía una lúgubre capa de tormento. ¿Tan grave era lo que le sucedía, por lo que había salido tan atropelladamente del trabajo? Tomé asiento a su lado. Él seguía mirándome. Instintivamente, llevé una de mis manos hacia los rebeldes mechones de cabello húmedo que caían sobre su frente, intentando, inútilmente, acomodarlos en otro lugar.

–Estás empapado – susurré, perdiéndome un instante en sus labios lívidos por el frío – ¿Qué sucede?

No contestó. Era sorprendente cuánto me afectaba verlo de esa manera. Volví a actuar por impulso. Estiré mis brazos hacia él y lo atraje hacia mi pecho. Edward no opuso resistencia. Por el contrario, su rostro se hundió en mi hombro.

–Deberías cambiarte de ropa – dije, al sentir la frialdad de su cuerpo traspasar mi sudadera, pero permaneció callado, ido...

–Vaya, vaya – respingué al escuchar esa voz tan familiar – pero qué linda escena.

–Jake – susurré. Edward se apartó, como si mi piel hubiera despedido una fuerte corriente eléctrica

–¡No, no, no! – discutió el moreno, con fluida ironía – no es necesario que dejen de abrazarse, ¡se veían demasiado a gusto! La verdad es que no quería estorbar. Solo que me pareció de mala educación no pasar a saludarlos. Es decir, no sé si me explico, a contagiarme de esa _"armonía"_ que irradiaban desde lejos...

–Tu sarcasmo está de más, Black – interrumpió Edward, poniéndose de pie – estás mal interpretando las cosas. Bella y yo solo estábamos...

–¿Solo estaban _qué?_ – Insistió el moreno ante el repentino silencio – ¿Me vas a decir que solo estaban platicando?

–Jake, ya basta – paré. Mi amigo me miró desde arriba, con sus negros ojos llenos de amarga indignación. –Vamos a mi casa – ofrecí. Sabía que ni Edward ni él cederían en esta absurda discusión. Lo mejor era separarlos

Jacob asintió a regañadientes. Aproveché cuando mi amigo dio media vuelta, mostrándonos la espalda, para ver por última vez a Edward. Nuestras miradas se encontraron brevemente; seguía leyendo en la suya una infinita zozobra, combinada ahora con una insólita nubosidad que no supe interpretar; pero que me dolía, formaba parte de mí...

.

.

–En realidad siento mucho haber interrumpido tu momento romántico – señaló Jacob, quien se encontraba desparramado en el sofá.

Fruncí el ceño y le dediqué una mirada asesina, mientras dejaba las dos tazas de café caliente en la mesita del centro

–¿Quieres azúcar? – ofrecí. Él sonrió mordazmente

–No es necesario que quieras cambiar el tema. Soy tu amigo, ¿no? Puedes confiar en mí, decirme que tú y Edgar...

–EDWARD y yo no somos nada de lo que tú y tu estúpida mente puedan llegar a creer – atajé

–No parecía así hace cinco minutos – discutió, sin poder contener más su rabia – te veías demasiado cariñosa con él

–¿Has venido a verme para pelear? – lo evadí. Pareció funcionar. Sus facciones se suavizaron un poco. Se puso de pie, caminó hacia mí y me tomó de los hombros

–No – contestó, mirándome a los ojos – Te extrañaba, por eso he venido y lo sabes.

–Pues vaya manera de demostrar tus sentimientos...

–¿Qué quieres que piense? – Desafió – ¿Cómo interpreto el verte abrazada con ese tipo?

–No tienes que interpretar absolutamente nada –contesté –Jake, no me gusta que te comportes de esa manera tan... posesiva. Somos amig...

–No, Bella –interrumpió – bien sabes que, para mí, tú no eres solo una amiga.

–Pues para mí sí lo eres...

–¿Y él? – Exigió saber – ¿Él que es para ti?

Ni yo misma sé por qué tardé tanto en contestar.

–Nada. Un conocido... un compañero de escuela y trabajo

Quedamos en silencio por un momento, mientras sus pupilas escudriñaban a las mías. Una sonrisa cínica fue estirando sus labios, poco a poco.

–Siempre has sido una pésima mentirosa – acusó. No entendí muy bien, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con violencia. Forcejeé hasta que me liberó.

–¡Argh! – Gruñí, limpiándome la boca – ¡¿Por qué haces eso?!

–No dejaré que ningún imbécil te aleje de mí – soltó, con voz baja, pero firme.

–¡El único imbécil que me está alejando de ti, eres tú mismo! – exclamé.

Mi respiración se había vuelto pesada, gracias a toda la furia que amenazaba con explotar mis venas. Los dientes me rechinaban al verlo ahí, parado frente a mí con aire prepotente y a la vez descuidado; altanero, pero con cierto deje infantil. Jacob era un reverendo idiota. Esa era la única certeza que podía cavilar en esos momentos y me llevó a actuar de manera violentamente impulsiva. Tomé la taza de café más próxima que había y se la vacíe por completo.

Aulló al sentir el agua tibia bañarle; pero no me detuve a reparar qué tanto daño le había causado. Al final de cuentas, estudiaba medicina y sabía que a la temperatura que se encontraba el líquido no le provocaría nada grave. Me limité a arrastrarle hacia la salida, ignorando sus quejas y protestas.

–¡Largo! Y solo recuerda una cosa, Jacob Black: No te quiero volver a ver si tienes, como única intención, venir a hacerme absurdas reclamaciones o a besarme – dicho esto le cerré la puerta en las narices y me dejé caer en el sillón, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás

–¿Bella? – Apareció Alice – ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si – contesté, retomando una posición más relajada y olvidándome de mis "dramas adolescentes" para prestarle atención a mi hermanita – Disculpa el escándalo

–¿Te peleaste con Jacob?

Asentí, mientras la invitaba a sentarse a mi lado –¿Por qué?

–Porque es un tonto – dije desinteresadamente, mientras acariciaba sus largos y negros cabellos – ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¿Qué hiciste en la tarde?

–Fui a jugar con Jasper

–Veo que ya te llevas mejor con el menor de los Cullen – insinué. Mi hermana hundió su rostro en mi hombro. Estaba segura que se había sonrojado – ¿Te gusta?

–¿Quién?

Solté una risita ante su exagerada inocencia.

–¿Pues quién más, tontita? Jasper

–No – respondió – Solo fue... un juego, una revancha. Un chico no te gusta solo por eso, ¿o si?

–No – acordé. A pesar de que Alice tuviera solo catorce años, no era como las chicas de su edad que se ilusionaban con facilidad – ¿Y quién ganó?

–Nadie. Quedamos en empate

–Quiero pensar que hiciste tu tarea antes de ir – recordé. Ella asintió – Rosalie no ha llegado, ¿verdad? – señalé, al escuchar su risa a lo lejos, en el patio.

Separé a Alice con delicadeza y caminé hacia la ventana. Mi mirada se dilató al ver a mi rubia hermana enrollada en los brazos de un hombre.

–Bella, ¿Qué pa?...

–Alice, ve a la recamara – ordené, sin darle oportunidad a que se acercara más.

Esperé a Rosalie lo más tranquilamente que pude – no por ella, si no por Alice – e intenté hacer acopió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad por no explotar al verla tambalearse de un lado a otro.

–Vienes ebria – apunté. Su mirada azul se dirigió a mí con burla. Soltó una carcajada

–¡Bella, Bella, Bella! – Balbuceó – ¡Pareces una anciana amargada, sentada en esa silla!

Me puse de pie y la tomé por el brazo

–¿Quién es el tipo con quien estabas?

–No te tengo por que dar explicaciones – dijo, con voz apenas y legible.

–¡Rosalie! ¡Hubieras visto cómo estabas agasajándote con ese tipo!

–¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus sermones de santa? Bien sabes que no me interesan – intentó caminar, pero se lo impedí, tomándole del brazo

–La noche pasada también venías con unas copas de más – recordé – si sigues así...

–Si sigo así, ¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Pegarme?– Desafió – Que no se te olviden tres cosas bien importantes aquí, "_hermanita_". Una, tú no eres mi madre. Dos, soy la mayor de las tres. Y tres, no necesito tus inútiles reprimendas.

La solté entonces. Discutir con ella no tenía sentido alguno.

–Ve y toma un baño. Papá no ha de tardar en venir del trabajo...

Rosalie esbozó una sonrisa llena de suficiencia y luego se marchó hacia la recamara. Me mordí fuertemente los labios para reprimir el llanto.

Definitivamente, ese no había sido mi día.

**Bien. ¿Qué les pareció? Un capítulo que me costó demasiado. Siento no haber podido poner más sobre el resto de las parejitas, pero todo ese dilema de Edward y Belnardo me llevó, como podrán ver, demasiadas hojas. ¿Me dejan su opinión para darle ánimos a mi neuronita convulsionada? ^^ Gracias.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	19. Y lo que es de cada mes

**Capítulo 18: Y lo que es de cada mes...**

**EMMETT POV**

Y había que verla: tan bella como insolente.

Bajé la mirada cuando pasó a mi lado, sin si quiera dirigirme la más mínima de las atenciones. Iba con él, quien la llevaba abrazada de manera posesiva y, constantemente, se acercaba para besarla. Empuñé mis manos, me mordí la lengua. Sentí el amargo sabor de los celos y la rabia revolver mi estomago. Deseé tanto poder tener su misma frivolidad, su misma capacidad de olvido. Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan idiota, tan engañado. Tan dolido... ¡Ah! Pero no podía odiarla.

Escuché su risa: un sonido superficial y forzado. No era el mismo que profería cuando estábamos juntos. O tal vez era mi propia vanidad lo que me hacía pensar eso. La verdad, me negaba a creer que ella lo quisiera. Me negaba a pensar que esos besos, esas caricias, fueran sinceras.

Los seguí. ¿He dicho que soy un idiota masoquista? Quería hablarle, necesitaba hacerlo; pero el imbécil que la llevaba abrazada no se despegaba de ella bajo ningún momento. Parecía una garrapata. Aunque, de verdad, no podía culparlo. Nadie, mejor que yo, sabía que Rosalie era adictiva.

Frené mis pasos y crispé mi rostro al verlos perderse en uno de los pasillos más desolados de la universidad. Una vocecita me advirtió marcharme, pero no le hice caso. Me escondí entre uno de los muros y me asomé, cuidadosamente. Lo que vi me heló la sangre y me estrujó el corazón. Mejor no describirlo, por mi propio bien. Basta con decir que "decepción" fue la única palabra que cruzó por mi mente.

Salí de esos pasillos, aún con la vista nublada por la rabia y la tristeza. Tomé asiento en una de las bancas y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos. Suspiré, tratando de hallar consuelo. ¿Exagerado? Bueno, me habían dicho por ahí que al hombre, a diferencia de las mujeres, sólo le rompen el corazón una vez... y que esa herida es directamente proporcional a toda una vida llena de decepciones amorosas. ¡Y cuánta verdad había en ello! Al menos, yo así me sentía. Tanto, que hasta tenía ganas de llorar.

Permanecí ahí, aplastado en la banca, como el más mediocre de los humanos. Volví a escuchar su risa. Lo mejor hubiera sido correr, huir; pero no. Pasó a mi lado. Venía con él, claro, por lo que me sorprendió demasiado que su mirada se encontrara con la mía. Fue sólo un breve momento, pero qué fuerte fue el estremecimiento que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

–Royce, voy al baño – dijo – en seguida te alcanzo en el carro.

El rubio asintió y siguió caminando, no sin antes acercarse para besarla con una intensidad que me asqueó. Rosalie esperó a que desapareciera y, después, dio media vuelta y se acercó. Yo no lo podía creer. Atontado, me puse de pie, incapaz de hablar. Había pasado casi toda una semana ignorándome ¿Y ahora era ella quien venía hacia mí?

–Emmett – dijo, con voz fría – ¿Te gustó lo que viste?

Respingué. ¿Era acaso que se había dado cuenta?

–¿De qué hablas?

Soltó una risita irónica

–¿Creías que venía a saludarte? No, Emmett. Tu tiempo ya pasó, acéptalo, _resígnate_. Y deja de seguirme. A Royce no le gusta verte cerca de mí.

–¿Y desde cuándo a ti te gusta acatar ordenes? – pregunté. Ella enmudeció por un momento, pero jamás dejó de tener su barbilla alzada – tú no lo quieres – agregué – se nota a leguas...

–¿Ah si? – Interrumpió – ¿Y qué pruebas tienes para ello?

–Eres otra cuando estás con él – contesté. Volvió a reír

–Si lo quiero o no, ese es solamente _mi_ problema. Tú no tienes por qué meterte en ellos.

–Él tampoco te quiere – solté y advertí, al instante, el endurecimiento de sus ojos – te trata como un objeto...

–Me trata como una mujer – discutió

–A su lado pareces más trofeo que mujer – proseguí – solo te anda exhibiendo con el resto...

–Y a ti te dan celos...

–Me da tristeza – corregí, mirándole a los ojos – jamás lo imaginé de ti, Rose. Pensé que me había enamorado de una mujer fuerte, con carácter y decisión. Y veo que me equivoqué.

–¡Ya basta! – Siseó – Lo que tú sientes es envidia por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como Royce. ¿Cómo pretendes que yo te prefiera, cuando no puedes proporcionarme ni la mitad de todas las cosas que él me da? – Me dedicó una mirada hiriente y despectiva – Eres demasiado divertido, Emmett. Debo admitir que me agradas, pero no eres lo mejor. Al menos no para mí. Tal vez para alguien menos exigente, alguna chiquilla conformista, ¿Qué sé yo? Te recomiendo que la busques y dejes de molestarme.

–¿Así que... todo se trata de dinero? – Bufé – ¿Estás con ese tipo solo por _dinero_?

–Cada quien tiene sus prioridades – respondió.

Nuestras miradas seguían unidas, peleadas, enfurecidas.

–De verdad que soy un idiota – admití – mira que enamorarme de ti...

–Cuidado con lo que dices, Emmett – advirtió. Callé. Me mordí la lengua. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero no tenía sentido alguno en desgastarme en una mujer como ella.

–Sólo espero que aprendas, algún día, que el valor de una persona no se mide por el carro que maneje, ni por el dinero que traiga en los bolsillos.

–¡Qué profundo! – Se mofó – ¿Ya acabaste? Me están esperando.

–Ya no hay más que decir – asentí, intentando ocultar toda la tristeza que me embargaba – y no te preocupes, Rose. Ya no te molestaré.

–Eso espero – dijo, antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Me obligué a no verla partir. Podía correr el riesgo de correr tras ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla. Suplicarle que se quedara... decirle, una y otra vez, que la amaba. Y eso... eso si que era digno de un pobre bufón, que no quería ser.

También yo di media vuelta, con la intención de caminar hacia la dirección contraria, pero mis pasos frenaron al encontrarme con una muchachita, a la cual yo conocía.

–Pamela – saludé, sin ánimos.

Ella bajó el rostro.

–Todo lo que te dijo Rosalie, es mentira – susurró. Crispé el rostro – por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Fue inevitable no escuchar.

–No te preocupes – tranquilicé, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ella alzó la mirada.

–Rosalie no merece que sufras por ella...

No contesté. Era difícil convencerse de ello. Sus manitas tomaron las mías.

–Vales demasiado, Emmett. Eres un chico extraordinario.

–Gracias, pero tampoco es para tanto – intenté sonreír y, al ver que sería imposible, suspiré – Pamela, no quiero ser grosero, pero quiero estar solo.

–No – discutió – ¿Dejarte solo para que sigas triste? De ninguna manera. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a tomar un café? – Propuso, con las mejillas totalmente encendidas y voz temblorosa – o podemos ir a caminar. Prometo no hablar de lo que tú no quieras. Solo quiero hacerte compañía.

Negarse fue sencillamente imposible. Accedí y, a decir verdad, fue una buena elección. Pamela y yo caminamos hacia un pequeño café que se encontraba por ahí cerca y, tal y como prometió, no hablamos, bajo ningún momento, sobre Rosalie. Pasamos toda la tarde charlando sobre la escuela, sobre nuestras familias y amigos. Era una chica divertida y, siendo sincero, su compañía fue como un bastón en el que me sostuve para no caer... Aunque, claro, mis rodillas seguían, y seguirían, dañadas por ella, por Rose.

.

.

.

**JASPER POV**

Me encontraba en las canchas, sentando en la húmeda hierba, dejando pasar la hora libre de matemáticas, intentando, inútilmente, terminar de leer un libro que Edward me había prestado. No podía concentrarme y la razón se debía a cierta personita que iba y venía, corriendo y rebasando, con suma facilidad, a todas sus compañeras; buscando el balón que, ridículamente, era rechazado y "pateado" en medio de chillidos teatrales.

–¿Demasiado entretenido, Cullen? – preguntó Seth, llegando a mi lado y haciéndome respingar.

Intenté mostrarme indiferente ante sus palabras, aunque sabía a la perfección a qué se refería. Algo me estaba pasando. Algo extraño y nuevo. Por alguna insólita razón, no podía dejar de mirar a Alice, estuviera fuera o dentro de la cancha. Había algo en ella que llamaba mi atención. Algo que me incitaba a mirarla, o buscarla, al saberla cerca.

–El partido es interesante – contesté.

–Si, sobre todo si Alice está en él – comentó el chico, tomando asiento a mi lado – veo que has jugado bien tus cartas. Ella y tú se llevan mejor, con cada día que pasa. Pero ni pienses que te dejaré el camino libre.

–Yo sólo miro a Alice como una buena rival en el campo – aclaré – nos gusta jugar juntos, es todo.

–¿Y esperas que te crea? – desafió, divertido. Me encogí de hombros

–Puedes pensar lo que quieras.

El sonido de un silbato resonó. El partido había terminado. El equipo de Alice había perdido y ésta se acercaba hacia nosotros, con gesto sombrío.

–El entrenador Clap quiere vernos – soltó Seth, de repente, como si la plática anterior jamás hubiera existido

–¿A quienes?

–A todos los de tu equipo y el mío – contestó – habrá un evento deportivo en un par de semanas y, parece ser, quiere que participemos en él. Nos espera mañana, al término de las clases. Hazme el favor de correr la noticia.

Asentí. A decir verdad, no podía ver a Seth como alguien desagradable, pese a lo mucho que solía molestar.

–Me voy – anunció el moreno, poniéndose de pie – parece que Alice no viene de humor y no es conveniente estar cerca de ella en esas circunstancias – hizo una expresión de terror y se comenzó a alejar.

No acaba de entender bien lo que había dicho, para cuando Alice llegó a mi lado, solo para recoger su mochila, acomodársela en el hombro, dar media vuelta e irse.

–¡Ey! – la frené, tomándola del brazo. Me miró, y fue cuando comprendí lo que Seth había querido decirme. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Y es que casi podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban como los de un pequeño demonio.

–¿Qué quieres Jasper? – siguió caminando

–No pareces de buen humor – comenté, de manera estúpida, siguiéndola – ¿Qué te sucede?

–No creo que te importe

–Te equivocas – discutí, de manera inconscientemente atropellada – quiero decir, eres mi amiga. Es natural que me interesen tus problemas

–¿Tu amiga? – Inquirió – ¿Desde cuándo Jasper Cullen me considera su amiga?

_¡Mierda!_

–No lo sé – traté de actuar naturalmente – me imagino que desde hace ya bastante. ¿Acaso tú no me miras de la misma manera?

–Pensé que te irritaba

–Me equivoqué al juzgarte tan rápidamente – admití, con más sinceridad de la que me hubiera gustado demostrar – lo siento. De verdad me agradas, Alice. Eres una chica demasiado divertida

Bajó el rostro, súbitamente, ocultándolo por detrás de su inseparable gorra. ¿Qué le pasaba?

–¿Te sientes bien? – me preocupé. Ella asintió, pero seguía mirando hacia sus pies – Entonces – decidí agregar – ¿somos amigos o no?

–Supongo que sí – susurró.

–Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué estás tan molesta?

–¡Odio jugar con mujeres! – Soltó, empuñando sus manitas y ejerciendo pisadas más pesadas – no hacen nada más que gritar y ponerse a lloriquear, al ver a un balón acercarse. Como si éste fuera a comérselas.

–¿Estás así por que perdiste el partido? – me asombré. Su silencio me dio la respuesta. Solté una carcajada.

–¿Se puede saber por qué te ríes? – exigió saber.

Me acerqué y posé una mano sobre su cabeza, con gesto juguetón.

–Lo siento, Alice – me disculpé – pero es que, a veces, sueles ser demasiado absurda.

–¿Absurda? – se molestó aún más. Sin embargo, la expresión tan infantil que le provocaba tal enojo, sólo aumentaba mi diversión.

–Era solo un juego, una práctica de actividades deportivas – recordé – no es para tanto. No siempre podrás ganar

–Lo sé. Estoy consiente de eso – reconoció – ¡Pero es que, en verdad, son insoportables! ¡Creo que prefieren que sea el fin del mundo a que se les rompa una uña!

Volví a reír. Ella bufó. Realmente era extraña. Única...

–Creo que sé de algo que te alegrara – dije, frenando nuestros pasos – Seth me dijo que el entrenador Clap nos quiere ver mañana.

–¿Para qué?

–Dice que habrá un evento deportivo. Probablemente nos quiera para participar en él

Su expresión cambió por completo. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios

–¡¿Hablas en serio?!

Asentí. Su sonrisa se extendió. Y yo me perdí, sin darme cuenta si quiera, en ese gesto tan sencillo y delicado. Fue algo muy parecido a lo que me pasó aquella tarde, en la que tuvimos nuestra primera revancha...

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Genial. Magnifico. _¡Perfecto!_ (nótese el sarcasmo)

¡Lo único que me faltaba! Que me dieran cólicos a la hora del trabajo.

Y es que, desde hacía ya varios días, había demasiada tensión como para agregar esto. Decir que Edward se estaba comportando de una manera más que extraña conmigo, era decir poco. Prácticamente, no me hablaba. Me evitaba todo el tiempo y hacía todo lo posible por ni si quiera mirarme. El por qué, no lo sabía. Y no era que me importara. Era simple curiosidad... ¿Verdad? Después de todo, había sido un cambio demasiado repentino.

Apreté los labios al sentir otra punzada en el vientre. No me quedó de otra que tomar asiento. En verdad dolía. Maldije a mi fisiología femenina. Maldije a mi menstruación, que no se conformaba con atormentar mi vida cada mes, si no que, ahora, se ponía de inoportuna.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y fue demasiado tarde para cuando me quise poner de pie. El jefe, junto con Edward, apareció frente a mí.

–Leonardo, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el anciano – te ves demasiado pálido

–Me duele el estomago – no fue del todo una mentira.

–¿Demasiado?

Asentí. No me gustaba quejarme, me hacía sentir débil, pero estos cólicos iban más allá de mí y mi orgullo.

–En realidad te miras mal. Lo mejor sería que te checara un doctor

–Sería buena idea – dije, sin prevenir lo que se venía.

–Edward me comentó en una ocasión que estudia medicina – _oh, no, no, ¡No!_ – al igual y podría ayudar en algo

–No lo creo, señor – interrumpí, lo más tranquilamente posible – él apenas es un estudiante, ¿Qué tal si empeora mi estado?

–No creo que vaya más allá de una infección estomacal – discutió la aterciopelada voz – y, si lo es, no tardaré en saberlo. Entonces si podrás ir con un doctor que ya tenga titulo.

–De verdad, no es necesario

–Leonardo, no seas testarudo – dijo el jefe – deja que te revise Edward y, después, vete a casa a descansar

Le di las gracias y, luego, se fue. Edward y yo quedamos solos en la cocina. El silencio nos invadió por un momento. Otra punzada me estrujó el vientre. Crispé mi rostro.

–¿Te duele demasiado? – se acercó y preguntó.

El corazón comenzó a latir de manera atropellada. ¿Hacía cuántos días no me hablaba de manera directa? ¿Hacía cuántos días su mirada no se unía a la mía de esta manera?

–No es nada – contesté. Otro segundo en el que solo fui capaz de hundirme en sus verdes esferas.

Él bajó el rostro y desvió su atención, con gesto violento, hacia otro lado. Como si la unión de nuestras miradas le quemara, despiadadamente, la retina.

–Lo mejor será que te revise en cuanto antes, para que te vayas – dijo, con aspereza, volviéndose a alejar.

El miedo me volvió. ¡Y es que, bajo ninguna manera, podía permitir que Edward me tocara! Venía completamente fajada, hasta el pecho, para que los dos pequeños detalles que me distinguían como mujer no sobresalieran. ¡¿Qué explicación podía darle de ello?! Ninguna.

–Cullen, de verdad, no es necesario. Puedo irme a descansar y...

La voz se me atoró en el pecho al sentir mis pies lejos del suelo. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. La mirada se me dilató cuando me encontré sentada sobre la mesa.

–¡¿Qué haces?!

–Acuéstate – indicó, sin verme. Parecía incomodo.

–No – discutí, queriéndome bajar. Sin embargo, sus brazos se situaron a un lado de mis caderas, formando una cárcel con su cuerpo.

–No hagas esto más difícil, Leonardo – pidió – acuéstate.

–No quiero – repetí – es más, ya me siento bien. El dolor se ha ido...

–Eres un pésimo mentiroso – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible. Frunció el ceño, como si algo de repente le hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago – Vamos, date prisa.

–Ya te dije que no quiero – intenté liberarme, pero él fue más rápido y, con un movimiento que no vi venir, me acostó sobre la mesa

–Quédate quieto – susurró, con sus labios tan cerca de los míos, que podía sentir su fresco aliento rozar mis parpados. Aquello me aturdió de tal manera que, aunque luché por encontrar alguna forma de moverme y evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder, no hice nada.

Sentí su mano entrar por debajo de mi camisa y, a pesar de la faja que traía, sentí el calor de sus dedos llegar hasta mi piel. Me estremecí.

–¿Qué tienes aquí? – preguntó, refiriéndose a la faja. Fui incapaz de contestar. Me hallaba derrocada. Enajenada, como jamás había estado en mi vida. Ejerció cierta presión en el centro de mi estomago – ¿Te duele? – Tampoco hubo respuesta – ¿Leonardo? – Llamó, ante mi perenne mutismo – te voy a quitar la faja que traes.

Entonces reaccioné. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las vendas habían sido removidas y yo, prácticamente, pasé de ser una humana a una estatua.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi vientre y ascendieron, deteniéndose un momento en mis pechos, hasta mi rostro. Vi mi reflejo en sus pupilas y supe, entonces, que nuestras expresiones eran exactamente las mismas: La mirada pérdida puesta en el otro, los labios entreabiertos, el abandono de sangre en nuestras mejillas.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mi falso bigote y, sin ningún esfuerzo, lo arrancó de su lugar. Después, me quitó la gorra y deshizo el agarre de mi cabello, cayendo éste, descaradamente, por debajo de mis hombros.

–¿Bella? – parecía que aún no terminaba de creerlo.

Sabía que era preciso decir algo, el jefe podía entrar en cualquier momento, pero las palabras se me ahogaban en la garganta. Y, como si de una invocación se hubiera tratado, la voz del anciano se escuchó llegar.

–¿Edward? ¿Leonardo? Voy a entrar

Edward pegó un brinco y parpadeó numerosamente.

–U-un momento, por favor – dijo, jalándome atropelladamente y conduciéndonos en la bodega.

Mi corazón latía ferozmente. Tanto por el miedo a ser descubierta y perder mi trabajo, como por el hecho de estar en ese oscuro cuarto, sola y con Edward. Dejamos de respirar al escuchar la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

–¿Edward? ¿A dónde se metieron?

Una preocupación más grande me invadió. ¿Qué tal si Edward perdía también el trabajo, por mi culpa? No sería justo. Estaba a punto de decir mis primeras palabras, como Bella, pero ni bien había abierto la boca, él me jaló más hacia el fondo, detrás de unas cajas de embutidos.

–Shhh. Calla – susurró, poniendo sus dedos sobre mis temblorosos labios. Su mirada y la mía se encontraron. La voz del jefe, llamándonos, se disipó. Sólo quedamos él y yo, con nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. Sólo quedó él y el verdor centelleante de sus ojos, hechizándome – quédate aquí – indicó, despertándome de mi ensoñación. Asentí.

Él se alejó y caminó hacia la salida.

–Edward, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestaban? ¿Dónde está Leonardo?

–Leonardo se acaba de ir – contestó, con naturalidad. Debía de aceptar que era bueno para mentir – yo estaba arreglando unas cosas en la bodega

–Bien – la voz del jefe se escuchaba complacida – sigue trabajando, entonces.

La cocina quedó en silencio. Los pies no paraban de temblarme y mi nerviosismo no mejoró, en absoluto, cuando escuché que Edward se aproximaba. Se plantó frente a mí, con el semblante claramente endurecido (Cosa que no entendí)

–Creo que me debes una explicación, Isabella

La forma en que me habló me molestó demasiado.

–Yo no te debo nada – contesté. Me tomó por los hombros y me acorraló entre una pared y su cuerpo

–Te acabo de salvar el pellejo – recordó. Su mirada brillaba con una furia indescifrable – ¡El jefe te hubiera descubierto de no ser por mí!

–¡Gracias! – Apunté, con el más puro de los sarcasmos – ¿Con qué quieres que te pague, Cullen? ¿Con mi vida?

Tensó la mandíbula. Luego, me liberó, llevándose las manos al puente de su nariz. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tanto desconcierto?

–¿Edward?

–Todo este tiempo, me has tratado como el más grande de los imbéciles – acusó. Fruncí el ceño

–No pensé que lo llegarás a entender

–Y no lo entiendo – aseguró – ¿Cómo es posible? Has cargado cajas, limpiado, cocinado, corrido... Es demasiado para ti – soltó al final. Me sorprendí. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado? – Además...

–Además, ¿Qué? – insistí, ante su repentino silencio. Él suspiró

–Olvídalo – dijo, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro

–¿No me acusarás con el jefe?

–Por supuesto que no – contestó – pero deberías de buscarte otro trabajo; este es demasiado pesado para ti

–Ya me acostumbre – susurré – pero gracias... por el consejo y la ayuda.

Me miró fijamente por un segundo. Un segundo intenso y casi eterno. Después dio media vuelta, con un ligero malestar en sus movimientos

–El dolor de tu estomago, ¿era también una mentira?

–No – contesté, de mala gana.

–Entonces deberías irte a descansar. Ahora que sé que eres mujer, puedo asegurar que son cólicos menstruales. ¿O me equivoco?

Enrojecí completamente. Sentí mis orejas arder y mi cara parecía punzar de tanta vergüenza. Edward dio media vuelta, para volver a verme.

–¿Me equivoco? – insistió, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. Estaba disfrutando con mi cohibimiento. No respondí. Me limité a tomar mis cosas y salir, lo más rápidamente posible, de ese lugar.

Caminé hacia mi casa, dando grandes zancadas y chapoteando contra el suelo. Edward era un idiota. Eso era lo único capaz de pensar. Edward era un idiota y un reverendo patán.

–Malito bastardo – farfullé entre dientes, dejándome caer en el sofá.

Cerré los ojos y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue su rostro, con sus ojos verdes y su blanca sonrisa de lado. _¡Mierda! _Me mordí los labios con furia. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar tanto en él?

Comenzaba a quedarme dormida, la pastilla analgésica que había ingerido comenzaba a tener sus efectos secundarios. Y, mientras Morfeo comenzaba a tomarme entre sus brazos, no paraba de preguntarme ¿Qué iba a pasar desde hoy, que Edward sabía que Leonardo y Bella eran la misma persona?

.

.

**Hola ^^. ¿Qué tal? ^^' Si, sé que tardé demasiado en actualizar. Lo siento. Pero aquí vienen los porqués: Estoy en semana de exámenes departamentales y, además, estoy terriblemente enferma de gripe. Ha sido horrible, créanme. Más que horrible, ha sido tortuoso. Cuatro días enteros sin dormir NADA. Y Ocho días de inyecciones T_T, temperatura excesivamente elevada y tos que amenaza con arrancarme el pecho en cualquier momento. Cielo Santo, tengo unas ojeras horribles. ¡Parezco un vampiro! *Anju soñada* *Escepticismo por parte de los lectores* T_T Ok. No parezco un vampiro, parezco un zombi (Y de esos feos :-S) Pero en fin. Espero la tardanza haya valido la pena. Ojala les haya gustado y me dejen su opinión ^^. **

**Gracias por aguantarme, su apoyo, sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Un saludo a todos ^^. **

**Atte **

**AnjuDark**


	20. Planes

**Capítulo 19: Planes.**

**ALICE POV**

Había muchas voces discutiendo alrededor. Voces masculinas. No había prestado atención, hasta entonces, pero yo era la única mujer dentro de esa multitud ubicada en el campo.

El entrenador Clap alzó la voz para llamar la atención de todos. Me alcé de puntitas para intentar verlo. Fue inútil, era demasiado bajita en comparación con mis compañeros. Escuché una suave risita a mis espaldas y me molestó demasiado el reconocerla al instante, sin darle oportunidad a la duda. Era él, _Jasper_. Lo supe por la forma tan desbocada con la que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar.

Fruncí los labios y actué como si nada hubiera pasado.

–¿Quieres que te cargue? – un estremecimiento me recorrió de arriba abajo, cuando su voz acarició la parte trasera de mi cuello.

–No, gracias. Estoy bien – espeté. Él volvió a reír. _Maldito rubio larguirucho._

Decidí ignorarlo y prestar más atención al entrenador Clap, que había comenzado a hablar.

–El motivo por el cual los cité fue por que, como muchos ya sabrán, la semana de Actividades Deportivas se aproxima. Tenemos una invitación, por parte de la secundaria y preparatoria de Seattle, para un partido de futbol amistoso. Los he visto jugar en el campo – agregó – y he notado que son buenos en ello. ¿Les gustaría ir y participar en un entretenido juego?

Todos aullaron, en afirmación. El profesor rió.

–Sabía que aceptarían. Ahora bien, debemos organizarnos. Ustedes deben de nombrar a un líder, escoger a los miembros del equipo y los suplentes. Pueden ir tanto como los alumnos de la secundaria, como los de preparatoria. La elección se las dejo a ustedes, ya que se conocen mejor y saben las habilidades de cada quién. Les doy diez minutos para que discutan y me digan, para así anotar sus nombres en el registro.

Todos nos reunimos rápidamente. Las elecciones fueron rápidas y sin problemas. Seth sería el líder, así como parte de la defensa, junto con Jasper. Paul estaría como delantero y yo estaría de medio, acompañada de Quil y otros chicos de los cuales desconocía el nombre. Embry sería el portero... y varios más estarían esperando en banca.

El equipo estuvo formado antes de los diez minutos. Seth se acercó al entrenador para brindarla la lista de nombres. La sonrisa de mi rostro era imborrable y tenía demasiadas ganas de gritar de tanta emoción. Jasper se acercó, él también sonreía y el claro de su mirada destellaba de manera hechizante. No recordaba momento más maravilloso en mi vida. Todo era perfecto...

Sin embargo, dicen por ahí que lo perfecto no existe y, efectivamente, así es. El entrenador Clap nombró a cada uno de nosotros en voz alta, pero, al leer mi nombre, se detuvo en seco.

–¿Alice Swan? – repitió. Todos giraron el rostro para verme. Alcé la mano

–Soy yo

–Si, Alice, ya sé quién eres – repuso el señor, con una nota de incomodidad en su voz.

Algo estaba mal. Lo supe desde el instante en que no se atrevió a mirarme a los ojos. El entrenador carraspeó y sacó, de sus bolsillos, un pañuelo. Se limpió las repentinas gotas de sudor y, titubeando, soltó:

–Alice, tú no puedes ir con nosotros.

La sangre abandonó mi rostro. Permanecí inmóvil, incapaz de decir algo. Incapaz de creer mi tan mala suerte

–¿Por qué no? – escuché, muy a lo lejos, la voz de mis amigos reclamar

–El partido es solo de categoría varonil.

–¿Y no pueden ver excepciones? – Reconocí que era Jasper quien hablaba – Alice juega mejor que varios de nosotros juntos...

–Lo sé, lo sé – admitió el entrenador – pero esas son las reglas. Además, yo no puedo arriesgar a una alumna a tanto. Bien saben ustedes que hay jugadores demasiados bruscos, ella podría salir lastimada.

Se hizo el silencio. Sentí las manos de Jasper acomodarse sobre mis hombros, pero yo me deshice del agarre y comencé a caminar lejos de ahí.

–¡Alice! – Aceleré el paso, para no ser alcanzada, y, cuando estuve segura de que ya nadie me veía, empecé a correr – ¡Alice!

No me detuve hasta haberme internado en el bosque, muy lejos de la escuela. Ignoré lo agitada que estaba mi respiración y me senté debajo de un gran árbol, con mis rodillas pegadas a mi frente. Apreté los labios y empuñé mis manos, intentando reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento.

_Vamos, Alice, no es para tanto_, me repetía una y otra vez, _es sólo un simple juego foráneo..._

Pero yo amaba el futbol. Había estado realmente ilusionada con ir y disputar el balón con gente diferente a mis amigos. Con gente que, en realidad, pelearía contra mis pies, sin preocuparse en lastimarme o no. Con gente contra la que, verdaderamente, podría ganar o perder. Ese encuentro iba a ser como mi prueba personal, me demostraría, a mi misma, si era tan buena como decía el resto.

Una ligera presión sobre mi cabeza me hizo alzar la vista.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, volviendo a ocultar mi rostro.

–Lo mismo quisiera yo saber – contestó Jasper, sentándose a mi lado – ¿Acostumbras echarte a correr hacia el bosque, de esa manera tan imposible, cuando te enojas demasiado? – no contesté, pero aprecié cómo su mano me hacía mirarle.

La punta de sus dedos se deslizó sobre mis mejillas. Entonces comprendí que no había podido evitar derramar las estúpidas y delatantes lágrimas.

–¿Quién lo diría? – Susurró – Tan frágil y fuerte a la vez.

Y yo apenas era consiente de lo que decía. Todo había desaparecido ante el roce de su piel. Lo que me había llegado a enfurecer había sido olvidado. Ahora sólo quedaba el cálido cosquilleo que bailaba en mi estomago y hacía retumbar a mi corazón. Ahora sólo era capaz de descifrar los colores mezclados en sus ojos y la forma perfecta de su rostro, que cada vez se hallaba más cerca del mío.

Un tierno impulso me llevó a cerrar los ojos. El mismo impulso que me había hecho actuar de la misma manera aquella tarde, en la que habíamos tenido nuestra primera revancha. No sabía precisamente qué era lo que estaba sucediendo – jamás antes me había pasado algo similar – pero me gustaba. Se sentía bien la languidez que cubría a mis extremidades. Estaba segura que de haber estado de pie, hubiera caído...

–¡Alice! ¡Jasper! – el llamado de mis amigos nos hizo saltar a ambos y, hasta entonces, me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar todo este tiempo.

Jasper y yo prácticamente nos dimos la espalda, esperando a que el resto llegara. Seth fue el primero en aparecer, esquivando un par de ramas.

–¡Ey! – Dijo – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué salieron corriendo de esa manera?

Recordé entonces lo que había pasado en el campo. Mi rostro se volvió a ensombrecer y eso fue lo que le dio la respuesta. Se hincó para quedar a mi altura y, con un movimiento un tanto torpe, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo verle a los ojos.

–Eres realmente tonta si piensas que iríamos sin ti a ese partido –sentenció.

Negué enérgicamente con la cabeza –Estás demente si crees que dejaré que no vayan solo por que yo...

–¿Y quién dice que no iremos? – Interrumpió – el equipo ya está completo y listo con nuestro mejor jugador: Abel

Fruncí ligeramente el ceño, pues no entendía. ¿Abel? Yo no conocía a nadie con ese nombre. Y, es más, ¿A mí en que me beneficiaba eso? Seth puso los ojos en blanco al notar mi poca capacidad de comprensión. Luego, con un pesado suspiro, se acercó para susurrarme al oído:

–Alice_, tú_ eres Abel

–¡¿Qué?! – solté, al cabo de un par de segundos, cuando la lucidez llegó a mi cerebro

Seth y el resto de los chicos sonreían con autosuficiencia, como diciendo "Somos demasiado inteligentes ¿verdad?" Y yo les dediqué otra, la cual les decía todo lo contrario.

–¡¿Pero cómo se les ocurre?! ¿Se han puesto a pensar en lo que pasaría si el entrenador Clap se da cuenta, lo cual es DEMASIADO probable? – exigí saber, poniéndome de pie y caminando de un lado hacia otro, como una leona enjaulada. Los chicos dieron dos pasos hacia atrás, pero Seth no se dejó intimidar

–Todo está bajo control – tranquilizó – somos tantos que no se ha dado cuenta de quién es quien. Él no se puede memorizar todos los rostros y nombres de los jugadores, pensará que eres uno más de tantos.

–¡Genial! ¡Se ve que has pensando en todo!– repliqué con sarcasmo – a ver, dime, señor _no-pienso-las-cosas-antes-de-actuar_ ¿Cómo diablos le vamos a hacer con los papeles que está pidiendo para la inscripción? _¡Tomate esta Seth!_

–¡Ah! ¡Eso! – su despreocupación me asombró – Alice, ¿se te olvida quién es mi hermano?

Y entonces, todo se iluminó. Claro. La idea ya no parecía tan descabellada si Jacob estaba en ella. Jacob, el hermano de Seth, era un experto falsificando papeles. Él había ayudado a Bella para que pudiera conseguir trabajo en el restaurant en donde actualmente laboraba. Una sonrisa fue levantando, poco a poco, las comisuras de mis labios.

–Vamos, dilo – exigió mi mejor amigo, sonriendo de la misma manera – soy el mejor

–¡Lo eres, Seth! – me lancé a sus brazos por un momento. Luego me alejé y giré para ver al resto

–¡Gracias, chicos!

Todos soltaron una carcajada. Hablamos un momento sobre lo que se iba a hacer y terminaron de explicarnos, a mí y a Jasper, la última condición para ir: teníamos que llevar a una persona mayor con nosotros y, estrictamente, tenía que ser hombre. Así también acordamos guardar fielmente el secreto entre nosotros. Los papeles, prometió Seth, estarían listos para mañana. Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, nos levantamos y retiramos hacia nuestros hogares.

Yo casi venía dando saltitos de emoción. Jasper venía a mi lado, sonriendo por mi actitud.

–Me alegra que vayas a estar con nosotros en el partido – murmuró, cuando estábamos a punto de despedirnos, sin si quiera mirarme a la cara.

Repentinamente, sentí mis piernas temblar. ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba lo mismo con él?

–Gracias por el apoyo – contesté, rezando por que la voz no se me quebrara.

–Realmente, yo no hice nada...

–No dejaste que fuera sola el bosque – recordé, con las mejillas encendidas

–Oh, si. Es cierto...

Un silencio se alzó entre nosotros, hasta que él carraspeó y decidió terminarlo.

–Bueno. Nos vemos...

–Adiós – asentí, comenzando a subir las escaleras

–Alice... – llamó y mis pies reaccionaron al instante, quedándose estáticos en su lugar.

–¿Si?

–Este... yo... – parecía haber olvidado lo que me quería decir – Hasta mañana.

_¿Eh?_

–Hasta mañana – contesté, aún extrañada.

Él me dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa y después dio media vuelta. Yo también comencé a subir las escaleras, aunque debo admitir que sin despegar la mirada de su espalda. Me sentí como una tonta al entrar a mi casa y suspirar profundamente, con aire soñado. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Seguramente era por la emoción de saber que, al final de cuentas, si estaría en el partido foráneo... ¿verdad?

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

–_¿Bella?_

La imagen de su angustiado rostro regresó nítidamente a mis pensamientos, en cuanto cerré los ojos y me dejé caer en la cama, intentando inútilmente buscar un poco de paz.

Sonreí para mis adentros de manera sarcástica. ¡Quién lo diría! Bella y Leonardo eran la misma persona. Habían sido la misma persona todo este maldito tiempo en el que yo, como el más grande los idiotas, había creído todo lo contrario.

No debería de sentirme tan enojado, pero lo estaba. Más que enojado, me encontraba indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa insignificante chiquilla a jugar de esa manera conmigo? Suspiré. Había pasado días enteros sin poder dormir, pensando en las altas probabilidades de que fuera gay sólo por su maldita culpa. ¡Y ahora resultaba que, en realidad, había besado a una mujer!

Tampoco es que encontrara un alivio sabiendo la verdad. Después de todo, esa mujer era ella, _Isabella Swan_. La chica más insoportable que pudiera conocer en toda una vida. Yo no podía sentirme atraído, de ninguna forma, hacia ella. ¡¿Cómo, por Dios?! Si así fuera, sería una clase de masoquista. Y yo no era nada de eso. Pero entonces, ¿por qué diablos, esa tarde...?

Mi celular sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo buqué dentro de mis bolcillos y miré por la pantalla de quién se trataba. Era Tanya. _Genial_. No le había marcado desde el día en que pensé mis preferencias sexuales estaban indefinidas.

–Tanya – dije, en cuanto di acceso a la línea entrante.

–¡Edward! – Exclamó, con alivio – Estaba muy preocupada por ti.

–Lo sé – admití – No te había podido marcar por que... estaba demasiado ocupado.

–Si, entiendo – de verdad lo hacía. Tanya no era de las novias posesivas o exigentes. En realidad, nuestra relación era algo demasiado difícil de explicar. Estábamos juntos, pero tampoco solíamos tratarnos como la mayoría de los novios lo hacían. Entre nosotros no había celos ni exigencias. – ¿Estás ocupado ahora?

–No – contesté – acabo de llegar del trabajo

–¿Y cómo te fue?

–Bien – mentí – ¿Y tú qué tal?

–La universidad me está matando

–Me lo imagino – sonreí. La línea quedó en silencio un momento, hasta que ella volvió a hablar

–Te extraño – su voz se escuchó sincera, tímida. Era comprensible, en los más de tres años que llevábamos juntos, jamás había habido, de por medio, palabras cariñosas. A decir verdad, me sentí un poco incomodo.

–Uhm... yo también, Tanya – dije. Ella soltó una risita

–No es necesario que me digas lo mismo, Edward – tranquilizó, con sincera comprensión. No supe qué contestar, así que ella agregó – ¿Cómo va el problema de tus padres con esos señores que los estafaron?

–Igual – respondí – no logran arreglar nada.

–Eso quiere decir que tardarás en regresar a Italia – no fue una pregunta, pero aun así contesté

–Si

–Bien – suspiró – sabes que aquí te estoy esperando. Tengo que colgar – anunció – Eleazar y Carmen han venido.

–Salúdalos de mi parte – pedí. Después ella terminó la llamada.

Volví a quedar solo, sumergido en el silencio de mi cuarto. Y, claro, el rostro de esa muchachita de cabellos castaños no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Gruñí, exasperado. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡¿Es que acaso me estaba volviendo loco?! El remordimiento me carcomió todas las entrañas. Entonces comprobé que el haber engañado a Tanya con cualquier otra persona, incluso hasta con un hombre, hubiera resultado menos terrible que esta irónica verdad.

Me dolía y me negaba a aceptar que había besado a Bella. Me dolía aceptar y me negaba a creer que pudiera sentir algo, aunque fuera mínimo, por esa chiquilla. ¡Era irracional! ¡Apenas y la conocía! Las pocas palabras que había cruzado con ella habían sido reclamos y ofensas.

Me levanté de la cama. Estar encerrado no me ayudaba en nada.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jasper, al verme aparecer por la sala. No contesté, pasé de largo hacia la salida. Tal vez caminar un poco me hacía bien.

Respiré profundamente el aire fresco de la noche, metí las manos dentro de mis bolsillos y comencé con mi marcha. Una pequeña llovizna caía, así que me puse el gorro de la sudadera e incliné mi rostro hacia abajo, mirando mis pies mientras se movían.

Me concentré en evocar los momentos vividos con Tanya. Mi relación con ella, desde un principio, había sido muy fácil. Ella y yo éramos algo así como "las perfectas almas gemelas". Nunca peleábamos, siempre estábamos de acuerdo en todo y teníamos los mismos objetivos. Como anteriormente lo había dicho, los celos o las exigencias no existían entre nosotros. Éramos novios, pero parecíamos más bien hermanos o muy buenos amigos. ¿Pasión? Bueno... obviamente habíamos pasado noches juntos. Habíamos hecho "el amor", aunque nunca usábamos esa palabra.

_Amor..._ ¡Ba! ¿Qué era eso? Ambos pensábamos que era un término inexistente, empleado solo por mentes inmaduras. Nos queríamos, si; pero estábamos conscientes de que podíamos vivir perfectamente el uno sin el otro.

Sin embargo... ¿Cuántas veces no había besado a Tanya? No era tanto el asunto de la fidelidad lo que me frustraba, debía reconocerlo. Lo que me exasperaba e inquietaba era la sensación experimentada, esa corriente eléctrica que corrió por cada una de mis venas, mientras mi boca humedecía la boca de esa muchachita, la necesidad de querer más y más de su sabor, como si hubiese probado una droga altamente adictiva, el ferviente deseo de no parar nunca... Todo eso llegaba a asustarme, por que no lo entendía, no comprendía qué era lo que me pasaba. ¿Cómo era posible de que la persona que más me irritaba fuera la que ocasionara todo este embrollo?

Frené en una pequeña tienda nocturna y compré un par de cigarrillos. ¡Hacía tanto que no fumaba! La verdad es que no me gustaba, sólo hacía esto cuando estaba demasiado desesperado. Busqué un lugar sobre la avenida en donde no me mojara y exhalé la primera bocanada de humo.

–Fumar no es bueno – Y ahí estaba, otra vez, ese maldito retorcijón en el estomago al reconocer su voz.

Alcé la mirada y la encontré ahí, sujetando una sombrilla.

–Supongo que disfrazarte de hombre y engañar a medio mundo lo es – repliqué, regresando mi vista hacia abajo.

–No tengo otra opción – defendió, arrebatándome el cigarrillo y tirándolo al suelo – Al menos eso no me mata.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado tarde

–Te vi salir de la vecindad – confesó, con voz apenas audible – ayer... creo que no te di las gracias como se debe. Gracias por ayudarme y no delatarme con el jefe.

Asentí, sin contestar. Su cercanía no ayudaba en nada.

–No te ves bien – apuntó – ¿Sucede algo...?

–¿Desde cuándo te importa mi vida? – indagué, con sarcasmo, viéndola por fin.

Luché por no perderme en el chocolate de sus ojos. No había razón para hacerlo, por el contrario, presté atención al endurecimiento de su rostro.

–Eres un grosero – acusó, con un ligero fruncimiento del ceño. Sonreí inevitablemente – y déjame decirte que tienes un severo problema de bi-polaridad.

–No es mi culpa que parezcas un gatito enfurruñado cada vez que me ofendes – dije a mi favor, haciéndola enojar aún más.

Entonces recordé lo mucho que me cautivaba verla así: creyéndose tan peligrosa cuando, en realidad, era tan frágil. El deseo de acariciar esas mejillas sonrojadas por la furia hizo que las manos me comieran. Me obligué a desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, para intentar controlarme.

–Es imposible hablar contigo – siseó – no sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo. ¡Adiós! – y escuché sus pasos alejarse.

Me mordí la lengua para reprimir el deseo de girar el rostro y verla partir. No tenía por qué. Ella... no significaba nada. Y ese beso que le había dado había sido un simple desliz, al que mejor era olvidarlo y ya no tomarle importancia.

.

.

.

.

**EMMETT POV**

Era fin de semana y me hallaba en el trabajo, reparando una computadora que tenía por encargo para esa noche.

–¡Emmett!

Volví mi cuerpo hacia la dirección de la que provenía la voz. Una sonrisa extendió mis labios al verla caminar, aceleradamente, hacia mí.

–Pam – dije, a modo de saludo y sin sorprenderme, mientras me inclinaba sobre el mostrador, para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla, la cual se sonrojó al instante.

–¿Cómo te va?

–Bien – contesté, diciendo media verdad.

Lo de Rosalie aún dolía, pero había aprendido a convivir con ello. Además, cada vez me era más fácil no quedarme mirándola cada vez que pasaba a mi lado y mis pensamientos ya no giraban todo el tiempo en torno a su recuerdo.

Todo esto se lo debía, en parte, a Pamela y su paciente compañía. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona tan tímida y con tan nobles sentimientos como ella. Su bondad se reflejaba fácilmente en sus ojos oscuros, los cuales comenzaban a cautivarme de una manera especial. El calor de sus pupilas era como una suave tela que me arropaba de la gélida mirada azul a la cual me empeñaba en no olvidar.

–Sólo venía a traerte esto – me tendió una bolsa, la cual contenía un recipiente de comida – pensé que te caería bien algo de alimento mientras trabajas.

–¡Gracias! – Exclamé, haciendo a un lado la pieza de computadora que estaba arreglando – no te hubieras molestado

–No es ninguna molestia – dijo, ocultando el rostro entre sus negros cabellos – Bueno, yo... te dejo trabajar

–¿Te vas tan pronto?

–Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi madre con la limpieza de la casa

–Oh, comprendo – fruncí los labios y después, agregué – ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

–¿Esta noche? – Dilató la mirada – No, ¿por qué?

–¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

.

.

Estacioné el carro y bajé para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Ella me tendió su mano, mirando hacia sus pies.

–No te he dicho que luces muy linda – apunté

–G-gracias – musitó. Sonreí, cautivado por su timidez.

–Buenas noches, señor – saludó el anfitrión, en cuanto entramos al restaurant – ¿Qué lugar le ofrezco?

Viajé la mirada alrededor y, al instante, reconocí a la rubia que se encontraba ahí, con sus hermosísimos ojos mirándome fijamente.

**Uf! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo, al fin, otro capítulo. Si, ya sé que Edward es desesperante, pero vamos, pronto caerá muajajajaja *risa malvada* En fin, espero les haya gustado ^^.**

**Gracias por leer y sus comentarios**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	21. ¿Cómo decirle que no a tu hermana?

**Capítulo 21: ¿Cómo decirle que "no" a tu hermana pequeña?**

**EMMETT POV**

_Vamos, Emmett, no mires hacia esa dirección. No lo hagas... _me repetía incesantemente, mientras me obligaba a fijar toda mi atención en lo que Pamela me decía.

Imposible. Me estaba resultando prácticamente imposible no volver la vista hacia esa mesa que se mostraba tan lejana y cercana a la vez.

–Pamela –interrumpí, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible. Era un fortuna que ella aún no no si diera cuenta de que Rosalie estaba en a pocos metros de nosotros –Estoy algo incomodo aquí, el espacio me resulta pequeño y tengo encogida las piernas por la mesa, ¿podríamos cambiar de lugar?

–Claro – accedió, con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Estar de espaldas hacia esa muchachita hacía todo esto más sencillo. Suspiré, sintiéndome aliviado.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi compañera, con notoria preocupación.

–Si – aseguré, con una sonrisa. Era fácil sonreír a su lado, sobre todo si se sonrojaba de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Algo me incitó a tomarle de la mano, algo dulce y tierno habido en su oscura mirada – Gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

Su rubor aumentó.

–Gracias a ti por invitarme.

–Me gusta tu compañía – confesé. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus delicados labios y fue de pronto que un terrible escalofrío me recorrió el espinazo. Solté sus manos inmediatamente, mientras sentía un par de ojos recargarse sobre mis hombros.

Justo en ese instante el mesero llegó y comenzó a acomodar la cena sobre la mesa.

–Iré a lavarme las manos – anunció Pamela. Me puse de pie para retirarle la silla y luego volví a tomar asiento y una servilleta para deshacerla entre mis dedos.

El conocido sonido de unas pisadas aproximarse por mi espalda me hicieron estremecer. _No la mires_, me obligué a obedecer lo que esa voz interior me decía y me concentré en tomar los cubiertos y jugar, estúpidamente, con ellos.

Pasó de largo, directo hacia el baño, dejando su inconfundible olor en el aire. Transcurrió cerca de treinta segundos antes de que la escuchara regresar. Fui fuerte y permanecí con la mirada puesta sobre la mesa, sin imaginar que se acercaría.

–¿Aburrido? – preguntó, con voz burlona.

–No – contesté, sin alzar el rostro – me la estoy pasando muy bien, de hecho.

–Me alegro por ti – dijo, tajantemente – Es bueno saber que al fin le diste una oportunidad a esa... chiquilla. Parecía demasiado entusiasmada contigo.

–Pamela es una gran persona...

–Si, seguro. Las chicas tímidas siempre son las típicas moralistas... ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? – exigió saber, súbitamente, como si no se hubiera podido contener de preguntármelo.

Me encogí de hombros, asombrado de mi propia actuación. Mostrarme tan indiferente hacia ella resultaba mucho más fácil de lo que pensaba.

–¿Acaso te pone nervioso mirarme a los ojos? – retó. Y cabe decir que los retos eran algo a lo que no podía resistirme, así que accedí.

Requerí de toda mi concentración para no sucumbir ante su deslumbrante belleza y mantener la expresión de mi rostro lo más impasible que se pudiera. Mis ojos se fijaron en los suyos y aguanté la respiración por un momento, en lo que obligaba a mi corazón mantener normal palpitar.

Permanecimos así por un segundo, que se volvió eterno.

–Se me hace de muy mal gusto que uses a esa niñita sólo para intentar olvidarme – acusó, rompiendo el silencio.

Fruncí el ceño y una extensa e irónica sonrisa comenzó a curvar mis labios.

–¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Tomé una bocanada de aire para recuperar la seriedad

–Siento informarte que no eres la persona más perspectiva que conozco, Rose. Además de que no eres imborrable en la vida de los demás. No todo el mundo te va a querer por siempre – le dije, aunque, personalmente, sabía bien cuánto le estaba mintiendo.

Escudriñé la expresión de su rostro, rígida y fría como la piedra. Ningún tipo de sentimiento afloraba en él. Sólo el lejano brillo opaco de sus pupilas (Que no sé bien si fue creado por mi imaginación o fue real) me permitió percibir cierta rabia combinada con dolor y vanidad.

–Perfecto – soltó, alzando ligeramente su barbilla – qué bien que ambos hallamos encontrado a la persona perfecta para cada uno.

Asentí, dándole una razón que no tenía, al menos no para mí. Sus ojos me miraron por otro instante, luego sonrió y se inclinó, para quedar con su rostro frente al mío, a una distancia peligrosa.

–¿Sabes? Eres el peor mentiroso que haya conocido – susurró – No me has olvidado, Emmett. No me vas a olvidar nunca.

Y, sin dar tiempo a agregar más, irguió la espalda y se retiró. La vi, a través de las ventanas de cristal, subir al lujoso carro deportivo de ese tal Royce. Vagamente, me pregunté qué mentira le habría inventando para justificar su retardo. Estaba claro que jamás le diría que se había entretenido "charlando" conmigo.

Permanecí sentado, como un vil imbécil, recordando sus palabras, hasta que me percaté de que la comida comenzaba a enfriarse y Pamela no regresaba. Esperé otro momento y, al no tener señales de ella, decidí llamarle al celular.

Ella contestó al primer timbrazo.

–¿Emmett? – Había en su voz una fusión entre el alivio y la pena

–Pamela, ¿estás bien?

–No – contestó – Estoy encerrada en el baño. Alguien truncó la puerta en donde estaba...

_Rosalie. _¿Quién más si no ella? ¿Por qué hacía todo esto?

–... Intenté llamarte, pero no tengo crédito en el celular. Y gritar me pareció una mala idea

–En seguida le diré a alguien que vaya en tu ayuda – anuncié, intentando ocultar mi mal humor.

Rosalie iba a pagar por esto.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

–¿Podrías hacerte a un lado, por favor? – pregunté, por enésima vez, al estúpido muchacho que se empeñaba en bloquearme el paso.

–No – contestó, con una extensa y despreocupada sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro. Sentí que mis mejillas se encendían ante la rabia. Las manos me ardían. Repentinamente, quería golpear a alguien.

–Edward, deja de estar jugando. ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!

–¿Sabes? El bigote te queda bien – dijo, ignorándome por completo. Resoplé. Hablar con él era imposible – De verdad, si no fueras tan delgada, ser hombre te sentaría muy bien.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Decidí seguirle el juego, de muy mala gana – ¿Qué te gusto como Leonardo?

Fue sorprendente cómo su expresión cambió al instante.

–No. Ni como Leonardo ni como Bella.

Una sonrisa socarrona curvó mis labios, disfrazando la repentina e injustificable opresión de mi pecho. No es que sus palabras me dolieran... Era solo... el coraje que me daba perder el tiempo con él.

–Hazte a un lado – pedí, empujándolo. Sus manos sostuvieron mis muñecas

–¿Por qué la agresión, "Leo"? – Inquirió, con ironía – ¿Acaso te peleaste con Bella?

Cuadré la mandíbula.

–Esto no es gracioso

–No, no lo es – acordó, con la mirada endurecida. _Genial_. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo esto?

Pensé que mi relación con Edward no podría agravarse, pero, después de haberse enterado de que Leonardo y yo éramos la misma persona, parecía que todo era mucho peor que antes. Era como si, por algún motivo, estuviera demasiado enfadado conmigo por haberle mentido y, molestarme todo el día, era su infantil forma de vengarse.

Todo era demasiado extraño. Había días en los que, de plano, me ignoraba por completo. Y había otros en que, como hoy, se la pasaba diciéndome indirectas sobre mi doble personalidad.

–Edward, _necesito_ entrar a la bodega – intenté razonar, por última vez – El jefe puede venir y se va a dar cuenta de que no hemos hecho nada.

Desvió su mirada de mi rostro y la fijó en la nada. Suspiró, con cierto grado de frustración. Adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente me era prácticamente imposible.

–No voy a dejar que cargues cajas, Bella – soltó. Parpadeé numerosamente, mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras – Intercambiemos tareas. Has la limpieza de la cocina, mientras yo acomodo la mercancía que acaba de llegar.

No fue una propuesta. Fue, más bien, una orden.

–¿Por qué? – no pude evitar preguntar. Me confundía tanto sus cambios de actitud.

–Eres mujer, Bella

Fruncí el ceño, ofendida por la forma en que había hablado

–Si, soy mujer – acepté, alzando mi barbilla – ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso por eso no puedo cargar unas cajas? Tengo manos – recordé, furiosa. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

–Demasiado tonta – musitó, luego me miró fijamente, con la esmeralda de sus ojos penetrando mis sentidos – Sé que puedes hacer eso y más – dijo, tomándome por los hombros – Sé que eres mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona andando por allá afuera. Lo sé. Pero, ahora que sé quién eres en realidad, no puedo soportar pensar que puedes hacerte daño...

No fui consciente en qué momento su cuerpo se había inclinado tanto, que su rostro estaba a menos de medio metro del mío. Su aliento fresco rozaba mis parpados y enviaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda mi piel. Suspiré. Él cerró sus ojos y, en seguida, me soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Claro, esto lo hago por que sé lo extremadamente propensa que eres a sufrir accidentes – aclaró, con una sonrisa burlona – solamente procura no tropezar con la escoba.

El deseo de golpear a alguien regresó, pero antes de que pudiera idear bien mi plan de ataque, él dio media vuelta y se internó en la bodega, dando por hecho de que, definitivamente, yo iba a terminar haciendo la limpieza de la cocina.

.

.

.

Debía admitir que la semana no me había resultado tan cansada como en otras ocasiones. ¿Cómo? Si Edward había hecho todo el trabajo pesado. Una vocecita interior me reclamó por no haberle dado las gracias debidamente. Lo haría después. Ahora, lo único que podía pensar era que al fin era viernes.

Tenía pensado planear mi precioso fin de semana para relajarme y estudiar.

Sonreí ante la perfecta escena que se dibujó en mi mente. _Siii..._ Podría dormir un poco más. Tal vez hasta comenzaría a leer un libro o vería alguna película.

Me acomodé mejor en el viejo sofá, sin borrar la extensa sonrisa que curvaba mis labios.

–Bella – la delicada vocecita de mi hermana me despertó de mi perfecta ensoñación.

–Alice – la invité a sentarse a mi lado – ¿Qué sucede?

–Pareces contenta – señaló, evadiendo mi pregunta. Escudriñé su vivaracha expresión de ángel travieso

–¿Qué te traes entre manos? – inquirí. Se mordió sus labios, con gesto nervioso, mientras bajaba el rostro y lo ocultaba con la sombra de sus largos cabellos negros – Alice – insistí – ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te habrás metido en problemas o si?

–No – contestó rápidamente – Bueno, _creo _que no.

Ese "creo" no me gustaba nada.

–¿Entonces?

–Yo... – tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de comenzar a hablar de manera atropellada – verás, la escuela organizó un evento deportivo. La escuela de Seattle invitó a la nuestra a un partido de Fútbol amistoso. Tú sabes que me encanta el fútbol, así que me inscribí en el equipo para ir.

–¿Y cuál es el problema en todo esto? – me extrañé. No creía que Alice pensara que yo le llegaría a negar el permiso.

–El partido es mañana – agregó, sin mirarme a los ojos – pero... yo iré vestida _de hombre._

–¿_De hombre_? – repetí. Aquí era donde comenzaban los problemas. Ella asintió – Explícame eso, Alice – pedí.

Al hablar, su voz tembló un poco.

–El partido era estrictamente de categoría varonil, por lo que yo no podía estar en él. Sin embargo, Seth y el resto de mis amigos, le dieron al entrenador el nombre ficticio de un chico, el cual se supone seré yo... obviamente, me tendré que disfrazar, así como tú lo haces en el trabajo. Jacob se encargó de los papeles falsos y hoy me inscribí. No hubo problema alguno – agregó, seguramente al notar mi expresión aterrada – Embry me prestó sus ropas y sólo tuve que recogerme bien el cabello con la gorra. Nadie notó que fuera mujer... El camión saldrá mañana en la madrugada... Discúlpame por no decirte antes.

Permanecí un momento en silencio, mientras razonaba sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que podía decirle? ¿Que estaba mal? ¿Cómo, si yo hacía prácticamente lo mismo? Claro, eran situaciones totalmente diferentes. Lo mío era por necesidad, lo de ella era por diversión. Una diversión que ella disfrutaba desde que era una niña...

No, definitivamente, no tenía corazón para regañarla o reprocharle su acción. Al final de cuentas, era su manera de luchar por sus sueños ¿Quién era yo para frenarla?

–Bella – llamó, temerosa – ¿Estás enojada?

–No – contesté, acariciando una de sus mejillas – No estoy enojada. Una sonrisa se fue abriendo paso en su boca.

–Entonces...

–Dime la verdad – pedí, con expresión de complicidad – Si no te hubiera dado permiso, ¿realmente me hubieras hecho caso?

–¡Gracias, Bella! – se lanzó a mis brazos. Solté una risita. Era tan sencillo hacer feliz a mi hermana... – Pero hay algo más que tengo que pedirte...

Retiro lo dicho.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Tengo que llevar a _un_ tutor

Noté perfectamente la distinción de géneros. Así como también fue fácil suponer qué era la otra cosa que mi hermanita quería.

–Alice...

–¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! – Suplicó, poniendo esa peligrosa expresión de inocencia sufrida a la que, sabía, no me podía negar – ¡Necesito a Leonardo!

.

.

.

Y bien... Ahí estaba: bajando las escaleras, con mochila en mamo, despidiéndome de mi tan precioso y perfecto fin de semana.

Alice iba adelante, dando pequeños saltitos de emoción, como un pequeño y ágil conejo.

Suspiré, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa. Me gustaba mucho verla así de feliz... Ya era algo poco común que mis pies no se enredaran entre ellos mismos y tropezara justo antes de haber terminado de haber llegado a territorio plano y fijo.

Me encontré con mi rostro pegado al frío cemento del patio al segundo siguiente. Era una suerte que fuera de madrugada y nadie, más que Alice, hubiera presenciado mi ya tan común falta de equilibrio... O, al menos, eso pensaba yo hasta que un par de manos me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

Alcé mi vista y me hallé con ese par de verdes ojos que tan bien conocía.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si – contesté tajantemente (Sabía que en su interior se estaba partiendo en burla), ignorando el fuerte mariposeo nacido en mi estomago y soltándome del agarre de sus manos

–Nunca voy a lograr explicarme cómo es que aún sigues con vida – agregó, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

_Fantástico._ ¿Ahora tenía que encontrarme con Edward Cullen hasta en horas exageradamente tempranas? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una maldición?

–¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? – exigí saber.

Edward sonrió, de manera burlona, y se limitó a mostrarme su gran mochila. Recordé entonces tres cosas bien importantes. La primera, yo iba vestida como Leonardo y él no había hecho mención alguna de ello; era como si no se le sorprendiera. Segunda, no estábamos solos: Alice y Jasper estaban a pocos metros, divirtiéndose con nuestro absurdo espectáculo. Y tercera, este fin de semana no tendría, absolutamente, nada de tranquilo.

**Muajajaja. Espero les haya gustado ^^. Cuídense y gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	22. Un maravilloso fin de semana, parte 1

**Capítulo 21: Un "maravilloso" Fin de semana, parte 1.**

**BELLA POV**

Tenía ganas de llorar. Si, quería llorar, sin parar, de pura rabia. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! Habiendo tantos lugares en el maldito autobús, ¿Era justamente necesario de que Edward fuera a mí lado?

Gruñí. Alice iba a pagar por esto y su pesada broma. Que se olvidara de la hermana comprensiva por que, bajando del autobús, iba a conocer a Isabella "la destripadora"... (O Leonardo, "Lecter")

Una risita burlona llamó mi atención y triplicó mi rabia. Giré el rostro para encararme a esa molesta persona que iba a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño nada más el verlo. Se veía tan... radiante. Pareciera que mi mala fortuna le hiciera inmensamente feliz. Él también fijó su mirada en mí.

–¿Qué? – preguntó

–¿Qué de qué? – contesté. Él sonrió. Yo parpadeé. ¡Dios! ¿También era necesario de que el tipo fuera extremadamente deslumbrante?

–Vienes murmurando una serie de incoherencias – señaló – ¿Qué pasa?

–Digamos que no me siento muy cómoda con _ciertas_ personas

–¿No te sientes cómoda conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa?

_¡Ahhh! ¡Ayuda! _

–Por supuesto que no – dije, lo más claramente posible y rogando por que el bigote lograra ocultar a la perfección el rubor de mis mejillas – No sabía que fueras tan vanidoso.

–No lo soy. Fue solo una hipótesis... Aunque claro – agregó, tomando, discretamente, una de mis manos – admito que fue una hipótesis demasiado estúpida. Sería algo demasiado "extraño" que "Leo" se sintiera nervioso en mí compañía, ¿no?

Maldito bastardo. Ahora entendía todo mejor: estaba jugando conmigo. Y de la peor manera. Me solté de su agarre (ignorando la sutil vocecita que me reprochaba al hacerlo) y le dediqué una mirada asesina, la cual él correspondió con una descarada y mofada sonrisa.

–Tú...

–Shh... – Puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios – No es propio de una señorita decir groserías, "Bella"

No sé si se trató de mi imaginación o si fue verdad; pero podría jurar que su dedo tardó un segundo más de lo debido en abandonar mi boca. Fuera lo que fuera, las mariposas inundaron mi garganta.

Me obligué a desviar mi atención hacia el lado opuesto. Si le seguía viendo, terminaría volviéndome loca.

–Así me gusta – le escuché decir, pero no giré el rostro. Ya después, cuando el mareo me pasara, tomaría venganza.

.

.

.

**ALICE POV**

Aún no sabía por qué, pero me sentía extraña yendo al lado de Jasper. Tal vez, después de todo, el haber obligado a Bella ir con Edward había sido mala idea. Pero ya era justo que esos dos se llevaran mejor, aunque, desde aquí podía ver que ambos parecían demasiado incómodos. Mi hermana me dedicó una mirada asesina que me erizó la piel. Por mi bien, decidí darle la espalda inmediatamente.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jasper. Eran las primeras palabras que me dirigía, desde que habíamos abordado.

Mi corazón comentó a palpitar fuerte, muy fuerte, y no era precisamente por el miedo de encontrarme con una hermana psicópata al término del viaje.

–Creo que Bella va a matarme – confesé. Él soltó una risita

–Edward también hará lo mismo conmigo, no te preocupes.

Acomodé mis pies sobre el asiento, para poder hundir mi rostro en las rodillas. Era una posición patética que asumía para cuando no quería que nadie me viera la cara.

–Alice – llamó mi compañero, su voz se escuchaba preocupada – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien?

–Tengo nauseas – no era del todo mentira. Sentía algo extraño revoleteándome en el estomago... Algo así como... _Mariposas._

–¿Quieres que le diga al chofer para que frene y tomes un poco de aire?

–No – contesté rápidamente, mirándole – Estoy bien

Sentí que el corazón me iba a estallar cuando una de sus manos acarició mi rostro

–Estás sonrojada – apuntó – ¿Te habrás resfriado?

–N-no – balbuceé – estoy nerviosa. Es solamente eso...

Su mano liberó mi mejilla.

–Verás que todo saldrá bien – sonrió.

–Has cambiado mucho – dije, para intentar distraerme – ahora ya no eres tan arrogante.

–Tenía mis motivos para que no me agradaras – confesó. Recordé las palabras con las que me había nombrado hacía meses

–Me considerabas una ladrona

–Tomabas cosas que no son tuyas, sin consentimiento de nadie – recordó – No podía llamarte "Apóstala" por eso, ¿o si?

–Fuiste demasiado duro...

–Lo sé –admitió – fui grosero contigo y te pido disculpas por ello, pero...

–Tenías tus razones – completé. Él asintió

–Entiendo – susurré.

Era de imaginarse que, después de saber que a tus padres los han estafado de la peor manera, Jasper odiara hasta el menor indicio de robo.

–Pero ahora ya no me desagradas – agregó. Las mariposas volvieron a aparecer cuando él se inclinó para hablarme al oído – ¿Te digo un secreto? Ahora, te considero mi mejor amiga.

Y me sentí feliz, aunque también un poco desilusionada. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Supongo que aún no me daba cuenta de que yo no quería solo una amistad con Jasper.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

El alivio que experimenté al bajar del autobús fue instantáneo. El viaje de seis horas me había resultado una terrible eternidad. Respiré el aire fresco. A pesar de ser medio día, estaba nublado.

–Bella – Alice se acercó con cautela. Le dediqué una mirada fría – Estás muy molesta

–No creo que me merezca ese tipo de bromas – reproché

–No se trató de ninguna broma – defendió – Jasper y yo lo hicimos con las mejores intenciones. Tú y Edward se la pasan discutiendo todo el tiempo, ¿por qué no intentan ser amigos?

–No es tan fácil como parece – dije, más para mí que para ella. Era cierto... ¿Por qué las cosas con Edward siempre resultaban tan... complicadas? – supongo que somos de esas personas que, por naturaleza, se repelen. Algo así como el agua y el aceite – deduje, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Mi hermana sonrió de una manera que no pude descifrar.

–¿Qué? – pregunté, justo en el momento en que Seth llegó hacia nosotras.

–Hola, Bella –susurró, con exagerada confidencialidad

–Hola, Seth – saludé – pensé que Jacob vendría como tu tutor

–Se encuentra muy ocupado trabajando – explicó – tuve suerte de que el hermano de Embry me hiciera favor de acompañarme. Pero, te manda saludos – agregó, mientras metía la mano en su mochila – y me pidió que te diera esto.

–Gracias – contesté, mientras tomaba la pequeña cajita de regalo que el chico me tendía.

–Al... digo, Abel, el entrenador Clap nos quiere a todos reunidos para repartir las habitaciones.

Mi hermana asintió.

–Te espero aquí – le dije, tomando asiento en una de las gruesas banquetas de asfalto que había frente a la pensión en la que nos hospedaríamos esa noche.

Pensé en muchas cosas, mientras, a pocos metros de mí, se levantaba un murmullo al cual no presté atención. Me encontraba más concentrada en ver la pequeña cajita de plateado papel metálico que bailaba entre mis manos. No había pasado más de un minuto para cuando Alice estuvo de regreso.

–Ya tenemos habitación – me mostró las llaves – me imagino que has de estar cansada, ¿por qué no vas y te acuestas? Nosotros tardaremos otro rato aquí, tenemos que hacer la planeación del juego.

Asentí y tomé las llaves. De verdad me sentía algo desganada. Además, estar rodeada de una multitud totalmente masculina no me era muy cómodo.

Encontrar la pequeña habitación resultó sencillo y mi humor mejoró notablemente al hallarme con dos inmensas camas matrimoniales. Para ser una pensión tan sencilla, el servicio es muy bueno, pensé. Me aventé a una de ellas y sonreí, mientras me hundía en el blando colchón. Al parecer, después de todo, iba a dormir muy bien esa noche.

Realmente era una ilusa. A estas alturas de mi vida, debí de suponer que tanta perfección no podía ser posible. Mi miserable mundo de ensueño se vio destruido en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró el único escalofriante ser capaz de convertir esa noche en una eterna pesadilla.

Mi primer instinto fue el de gritar. Grité tan fuerte que casi saqué hasta el alma.

Edward corrió para taparme la boca y no me soltó hasta que, estuvo seguro, los gritos se calmaran.

–¿Se puede saber por qué gritas como si se te hubiera aparecido el demonio en persona? –exigió saber.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces _tú_ en _mi_ habitación? – contesté, cuando al fin comprobé de que no se trataba de una alucinación.

–_Nuestra_ habitación, querrás decir – corrigió, con una chocante sonrisa. Mis ojos se dilataron y el corazón se me detuvo por un segundo.

–¡¿Qué?! – jadeé. Aquello tenía que ser imposible – ¿Cómo que tú y yo vamos a dormir juntos...?

–No – interrumpió. ¿Era mi imaginación o se había sonrojado? – Déjame explicarte. Claro que la habitación no solamente es para nosotros dos. Alice y Jasper no tardan en venir.

Bueno, si no íbamos a estar solos todo era mucho menos pasmoso, pero no por eso dejaba de ser malo.

–Las habitaciones son de cuatro personas – comenzó a explicar el pequeño detalle que a mí hermana, seguramente, se le había olvidado mencionar – eso implicaba un gran problema para ti y Alice, que son las únicas dos mujeres haciéndose pasar por hombres. Y dado de que el resto de los chicos traen a familiares que podrían no estar de acuerdo con esta jugarreta, no nos ha quedado otra opción que compartir la misma habitación entre nosotros. De esta manera estarán más seguras. Y de paso evitaremos que media docena de alumnos sean expulsados.

Me quedé como idiota por tres segundos, sin decir ni una sola palabra, puesto que no las había. Definitivamente, no había otra alternativa... Y, definitivamente, esa noche sería larga. Muy larga.

.

.

.

**ROSE POV**

–Royce, espera – pedí al muchacho que no paraba de besarme, empujándolo hacia atrás para que su boca al fin liberara la mía

–¿Qué pasa, cariño? – preguntó, sin poder disimular su impaciencia

–Apenas y me quieres dejar respirar – señalé, sonriendo para no verme tan agresiva.

Él suspiró y volvió a enrollarme entre sus brazos.

–Es que me vuelves loco, Rose – me besó con urgencia – te deseo.

Volví a revolverme para librarme de su cuerpo, sintiéndome realmente incomoda.

–Ya es noche. Debo regresar a casa.

–Dices que tus hermanas salieron esta mañana – recordó, con el azul de sus ojos brillando de una manera extraña – ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar un rato?

–No – contesté rápidamente. En primera por que me daba vergüenza de que un hombre como él viera en la pocilga en la que vivía. Y en segunda por que no era tan estúpida como para no imaginarme en lo que esa "invitación" podría convertirse

–Oh, Rose, preciosa, ¿por qué no? – insistió, con sus labios deslizándose por mi cuello. Puse los ojos en blanco, sin que él lo notara.

–Mis hermanas no están, pero mi padre no ha de tardar en llegar – mentí. Este fin de semana Charlie trabajaría tiempo completo en la comisaría.

Eso pareció convencerlo. Era fácil deducir que Royce lo que menos quería era compromisos serios. En eso nos llevábamos bien. El resto era... ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo era feliz a su lado, siempre y cuando estuviéramos en restaurantes caros y lugares lujosos. Y no se necesitaba de mucho para darse cuenta de que él disfrutaba de tenerme a su lado, exhibiéndome como una joya preciosa. La joya preciosa que yo era. Fuera de eso, nuestra relación se volvía... aburrida... monótona.

Tal vez lo único que cambiaba con el paso del tiempo era la urgencia habida en sus besos. Lo demás seguía igual. Nos conocíamos poco, me atrevo a decir que casi nada. Y eso estaba bien... Entre menos te vinculas con una persona, más consciente estás que puede haber una traición y menos remordimientos tienes al ser tú quien traiciona.

–¿Te veo mañana? – ofrecí, para contrarrestar el sutil rechazo.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa de los Cullen se abrió, saliendo por ella Emmett en compañía de esa muchachita con la que lo había estado viendo últimamente. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por un breve instante, antes de tomara a Royce por el cuello y lo besara con teatral pasión.

Debo agregar que no cerré mis ojos mientras tanto, como suelen hacerlo la mayoría de las mujeres al besar a su pareja, si no que mi mirada lo siguió a _él_ que, ignorando completamente la escena que yo estaba armando, tomó de la mano a la chiquilla que iba a su lado.

La furia que sentí la reflejé en el movimiento de mis labios y el agarre de mis dedos contra el rubio cabello de compañero, que interpretó todo esto como una muestra de feroz pasión que le hizo gruñir, mientras apretaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo y la pared.

–Royce, ¡Basta! – Exploté, cuando sabía que mi función no era atendida por el único espectador que realmente me interesaba – tengo que irme a casa – agregué, con más calma, empezando a caminar lejos de él – nos vemos mañana.

Azoté la puerta al entrar y golpeé la pared. ¿Cómo era posible que Emmett y esa chiquilla estuvieran juntos? Me negaba a creerlo; pero, entonces ¿Por qué la llevaba agarrada de la mano? ¿Acaso me había olvidado tan rápido? ¡No! ¡Imposible!

Volví a golpear la pared y gruñí.

"_No todo el mundo te va a querer por siempre",_ recordé sus palabras y su expresión fría. ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto el que yo ya no significara nada para Emmett?

No sabía precisamente que ganaría con esto, pero bajé las escaleras y me senté al pie de éstas; esperándolo. ¿La habría ido a dejar hasta su casa? Su demora me dio la respuesta.

Verlo aparecer, tan sonriente, no ayudó en nada a controlar esa amarga furia. Él aún no se había percatado de mi presencia, así que actué como si estuviera ahí, nada más de pura casualidad.

–Ah, mira a quién tenemos por aquí – dije, al "encontrármelo" – te van a robar por andar tan noche en la calle

–Qué bueno que te veo – dijo, ignorando mi comentario – necesito hablar contigo

Su voz era fría, distante, así que automáticamente me puse a la defensiva

–¿Ah si? ¿Sobre qué?

–¿Se puede saber qué ganabas al encerrar a Pamela en el baño, la noche pasada?

–¿De qué hablas? – me hice la desentendida

–Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, Rose

–Discúlpame, Emmett; pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo jugando con esa… chiquilla...?

–Pamela – corrigió – su nombre es Pamela.

–Como sea, no me interesa su nombre. El caso aquí es que no sé de qué me hablas

–Debí suponer que no me dirías la verdad – suspiró, resignado, y comenzó a dar media vuelta

–Espera – le frené. Por ningún motivo estaba dispuesta a permitir que se fuera, ignorándome de esa manera.

–¿Qué? – preguntó, secamente.

Desconocía a este Emmett. Era otro. No era el chico que siempre sonreía al verme... y eso... eso dolía. El orgullo, quiero decir. Nunca me había gustado que un hombre me viera como una simple chica.

–¿Estás saliendo con ella? – indagué, con exagerada amabilidad. Algo así como cuando una amiga le pregunta a su amigo sobre sus romances.

–Si – contestó, con naturalidad – Pamela es mi novia.

–Oh, qué bien – traté de disimular mi desconcierto – me imagino que hoy en día no es tan malo que empieces una relación sin querer a tu pareja...

–¿Y quién dice que no la quiero? – interrumpió. Disfracé mi rostro con la mejor mascara de arrogancia

–Por que es obvio que haces todo esto para olvidarte de mí

Él soltó una carcajada. Después, su expresión se volvió seria, mientras sus ojos traspasaban a los míos

–Te equivocas, Rose. Pamela es alguien muy importante para mí.

–¿Ya te la llevaste a la cama? – exigí saber, sin dejar de lado mi hipócrita y dulce sonrisa.

–Eso es algo que no te importa – contestó.

–¡Oh, vamos! No tiene nada de malo, puedes confiar en mí.

–No se trata de confianza, Rose, se trata de respeto. Además, ¿desde cuándo te interesa tanto mi vida? Según recuerdo, dijiste que ya no querías saber nada de mí

Tardé más de dos segundos en contestar. No me esperaba ese comentario

–Pensé que, ahora que ambos tenemos a una pareja, podemos ser amigos

Me acerqué para tomarle las manos y acariciarlas entre las mías. Él aceptó el gesto por un breve momento (casi nulo) y luego se soltó.

–¿Amigos? No creo que funcione, la verdad.

–¿Por qué? – Reté – ¿Te da miedo volverte a enamorar de mí y serle infiel a tu noviecita?

Esbozó una fugaz sonrisa, carente de humor. –Creo que lo mejor es que las cosas sigan como están, Rosalie. Adiós.

Y se fue, sin darme la oportunidad de agregar más. Hiriendo mi orgullo de una manera imperdonable. Empuñé mis manos y me mordí la lengua, tan fuerte, que casi me sangró.

Bien. Parecía que Emmett estaba dispuesto a sacarme de su vida. Y yo no se lo iba a permitir. Él no podía olvidarme y mucho menos por esa chiquilla insignificante.

–Volverás a caer, Emmett. Ya lo verás –musité para mis adentros.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

La llegada de Alice y Jasper a la habitación supuso un gran alivio. Estar con Edward a solas no era algo que se pudiera considerar sano para mis nervios. Aunque, para mi consuelo, él tampoco parecía muy cómodo. Ambos estábamos sentados lo más lejanamente posible, en los extremos opuestos de las camas, con la mirada clavada en el suelo de madera, sin decir o hacer nada más.

–¡Hemos llegado! – anunció mi pequeña hermana. Recordándome, con su radiante sonrisa, que todo este sacrificio valía la pena, pues ella era feliz.

–El entrenador nos ha regalado unos sándwiches, les hemos traído unos a ustedes –agregó Jasper

–Gracias – respondimos el ser de mi miseria y yo al mismo tiempo. Instintivamente, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Un terrible escalofrío bajó por mi espalda.

–¿A qué hora será el partido? – pregunté para distraerme

–Mañana, a medio día – contestó Alice

–Luces demasiado emocionada – señaló Edward, sonriéndole

Mi pequeña hermana asintió, con una energía envidiable

–Alice meterá muchos goles mañana – Jasper alborotó sus cabellos. Entonces noté algo muy curioso: Alice se había sonrojado.

Me mordí los labios para no soltar una risita y cometer una imprudencia. Sin embargo, mi humor sólo duró hasta que los futbolistas anunciaron tener que retirarse, para arreglar cosas pendientes sobre el partido.

"_Genial"_

Edward y yo volvimos a quedar solos en esa habitación y la tensión no se hizo esperar. Silencio. Un profundo e inquietante silencio nos envolvió. Decidí concentrar mi atención en otra cosa, para olvidarme de su presencia. Entonces recordé que aún no abría el regalo que Jacob me había mandado con Seth. Me acosté en la cama y despojé a la cajita de su plateada envoltura, tratando de ser cuidadosa.

Sonreí al ver la fina pulsera de plata que traía, como dije, a un pequeño lobo tallado en madera, el detalle era precioso. Después tomé la pequeña nota y comencé a leerla, tratando de descifrar lo que decían aquellas letras y toscas

_Sé que fui un idiota por haberte besado a la fuerza aquella noche. _

_Discúlpame. Estoy dispuesto a soportar una docena de bofetadas si es necesario._

_Espero te guste lo que te mandé, lo hice yo mismo, así que no me _

_vengas con eso de "no me gustan los regalos"._

_Espero verte pronto. La verdad te extraño._

_PD. Sé que soy un idiota, pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hago. _

_Volvería a besarte otra vez, de serme posible. Así que estás advertida. Hasta pronto_

_Jake._

Mi sonrisa se extendió, al mismo tiempo que cierta melancolía me invadía. Quería a Jacob. Lo quería demasiado, pero no de la forma en el que él se mereciera. Lo conocía desde que éramos pequeños, era como mi mejor amigo, como mi hermano. Le debía tanto. Él era quien siempre había estado a mi lado cuando no sabía qué hacer... y si, me gustaba como hombre, pero no lo suficiente como para querer arriesgar mi amistad por algo que, muy probablemente, sería pasajero.

–Pensar tanto es una sola persona es malo – de verdad había logrado olvidar en compañía de quién estaba, así que salté al escuchar su voz – tampoco no es muy saludable el depender tanto de tu pareja

–¿De qué hablas? – pregunté

–Lindo detalle de tu novio –señaló, viendo la pulsera.

–¿Cómo sabes que me lo mandó Jacob? – quise saber. Él se encogió de hombros

–Eres predecible.

–¿Ah si? – Elevé una ceja, de manera escéptica – ¿No será que estabas escuchando conversaciones que no son de tu incumbencia?

–No – de alguna manera, supe que estaba mintiendo, así que insistí

–Hacer eso es de muy mala educación, ¿sabías?

–Vamos. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de tu vida.

–¿En serio? – él asintió – Entonces... ¿por qué no dejas de molestarme todo el tiempo?

Sus profundos ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y el tiempo pareció detenerse, mientras ambos aguardábamos por su respuesta.

Un celular sonó en ese preciso instante.

–Tanya, Hola ¿Cómo estás? – dijo él a la chica que hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

Me dejé caer de espaldas hacia la cama y me cubrí parte del rostro con mi antebrazo. Inexplicablemente, me sentí muy molesta. Cerré los ojos y comencé a llenarme la mente con letras de canciones para no prestar atención a esa charla totalmente ajena a mí, lo cual fue realmente difícil, sobre todo cuando los minutos pasaron y Edward seguía con su orejota pegada al celular.

Suspiré, exasperada. ¿Por qué simplemente no salía de la habitación y me iba a caminar por ahí? Ese sería el remedio perfecto, pero una vocecita interior se empeñaba en buscar excusas y más excusas para tenerme aprisionada entre esas cuatro paredes.

Me arranqué el bigote y me solté el cabello, mientras tanto. Si iba a estar encerrada, no tenía por que seguir disfrazada de hombre. Él me dedicó una mirada fugaz, después regresó a su plática.

Cogí el libro que había empacado en mi mochila y que tenía planeado comenzar a leer este fin de semana. Paseé mis ojos por la primera página, pero no lograba entender ni una sola palabra.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía concentrarme?

–Bien. Cuídate. Hablamos después.

Solté un incontenible suspiro cuando al fin se dignó a colgar.

–Vaya, ¿Y tú eres el que dice que la dependencia hacia tu pareja es mala? – Declaré, sin poder reprimirme – Mira que hablar cerca de una hora con tu chica no es una actitud muy independiente que digamos

Él soltó una risita y después dijo, como si yo nunca hubiera hablado.

–Hola, Bella. Me da gusto verte

Agggg. Idiota. Sentí que las mejillas se me incendiaban de puro coraje. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser alguien tan insoportable?

Le di la espalda, para ahorrarme la terrible molestia de ver su cara. Sabía que mi comportamiento era demasiado infantil, pero no lograba controlarme. Había algo en Edward Cullen que me transformaba. Algo indescifrable en sus ojos, su voz, su personalidad, que despertaba cada emoción habida, llevándola al máximo y revolviéndola con otros sentimientos para crear una mezcla confusa, deliciosa, a la cual, después, sabría cómo nombrar...

Ahora no.

.

.

.

**Hola ^^. Si, sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben mis motivos: la "bendita universidad" Aún así, espero este capítulo les haya gustado ^^. Les advierto que es la primera parte, todavía viene lo mejor mujajajaja *risa malvada*. Así que ¿me dan un poco de su paciencia? *-*. Tengan compasión de una seudo-escritora con problemas de tiempo, ¿vale?**

**Un saludo a todos. Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus críticas ^^. Bien saben que son mi mayor pago y satisfacción ^^.**

**Hasta pronto, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	23. Un maravilloso fin de semana, parte II

**Capítulo: Un "Maravilloso" Fin de Semana, parte II:**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo.**

**BELLA POV**

Eran casi las once de la noche para cuando Jasper y Alice se dignaron a regresar y fue, hasta entonces, que la respiración resultó ser un poco más fácil.

Me sorprendía que aún siguiera viva, habiendo estado con Edward todo ese tiempo. ¡El chico realmente era insoportable! No importaba si estuviera hablando o en silencio, su simple presencia provocaba una tensión que erguía mi cuerpo y erizaba mi piel.

El pequeño par de futbolistas penetró la habitación. Sus rostros lucían cenizos y demacrados.

—¿Se encuentran bien? – pregunté. Ambos arrastraron sus pies hacia la cama, se dejaron caer sobre ésta y suspiraron profundamente, casi con alivio

—Estamos muertos – contestaron al mismo tiempo.

No pude evitar soltar una risita. Era sorprendente cómo sus movimientos estaban tan sincronizados.

—Estuvimos entrenando todo este tiempo – agregó Alice – no aguanto mis pies. Sólo... solo quiero dormir

—Igual yo – acordó Jasper.

–No sería mala idea que descansaran – asentí, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia ellos – pero, primero, creo que deberían de darse un baño. ¡Miren cómo están! Tan sucios. No pienso dejar que cierren los ojos en estas condiciones

Jalé a cada uno hacia el frente, para que se levantaran de la cama

—A bañarse – indiqué.

Ambos muchachos empezaron a rezongar y una risita se escuchó a mis espaldas.

—Vamos, no se comporten como niños pequeños – apoyó Edward, plantándose a mi lado – hagan caso a mamá.

Le dediqué una mirada envenenada, la cual él ignoró, mientras mi hermana y su compañero apretaban los labios para no reír.

—Iré yo primero – anunció Alice, extrayendo de su mochila su pijama – en seguida vuelvo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? – ofrecí. Me preocupaba el hecho de que el baño fuera compartido y estuviera fuera de la habitación.

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió

—Es casi media noche. No creo que me encuentre con alguien más

No me quedó de otra que aceptar que fuera sola. Sabía que Alice no le gustaba sentirse tan protegida. En cuanto regresó, se dirigió hacia la cama y se metió entre las sabanas, quedando profundamente dormida, al instante.

**ROSALIE POV**

"_Creo que es mejor que las cosas sigan como están, Rosalie"_

—De ninguna manera – siseé. El sueño se negaba a llegar. El rostro de Emmett cubría todos mis pensamientos. Él no me iba a olvidar, no tan fácilmente y mucho menos por esa mocosa.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a deambular por la sala, totalmente a oscuras. Era una suerte de que Charlie no estuviera en casa. Pero, sobre todo, agradecía la ausencia de Bella.

Estar a solas era lo que más necesitaba para idear un plan. Si Emmett tenía una relación con "Pamelita", yo iba a procurar que ésta no durara mucho tiempo. Él tenía que ser mío, no podía ver a nadie más que a mí... no podía amar a nadie más que a mí.

Debía de haber una manera para que él aceptara estar conmigo, aún sabiendo que yo estuviera con Royce. Por que, obviamente, no tenía pensado dejar tal mina de dinero.

—Piensa, Rose, piensa – musité, mientras veía hacia la ventana.

Una acalorada pareja no dejaba de besarse en una oscura parte del patio. Fue ahí cuando encontré la iluminación que necesitaba.

Sonreí maliciosamente.

¡Claro! ¡¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?! Emmett era un hombre, claro está... Y, como todo hombre... tiene "debilidades" que la carne no puede rechazar.

Pamela era guapa, pero no tanto como yo. Su cuerpo, en comparación al mío, era sencillo. Aún sí Emmett ya la hubiera llevado a la cama, estoy segura que yo era capaz de provocar el doble de deseo que ella. Sólo bastaba la vestimenta y el momento correcto.

Y el momento correcto era ahora, que estaba sola en mi casa. Sólo necesita una buena excusa para hacerle venir... La cual sólo me tomó tres segundos en idearla. Caminé, a grandes zancadas, hacia el cuarto y cogí el teléfono móvil que Royce me había regalado.

Marqué el número de Irina.

—¿Diga? – la voz de mi amiga se escuchaba perezosa. La había despertado

—Irina, Habla Rose

—¿Rose? ¿Qué sucede? Es demasiado noche, ¿Estás bien?

—Lo estoy – aseguré – pero necesito que me ayudes en algo

—¿Para qué?

—Necesito que le hables a Emmett por teléfono y le pidas que venga a mi casa

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Shh! ¡Déjame terminar y pon atención!– Exigí – Le vas a decir que me marcaste a mi celular por que sabías que este fin de semana iba a estar sola. Entonces, yo te contesté y me escuchaste "Extraña". Le dirás también que estás muy preocupada, por que la línea se cortó y ya no pudiste volverte a comunicar conmigo; estás desesperada, pero tus padres no te dejan salir de casa. Así que, como él es el único que está más cerca, le pedirás de favor que venga a verme. ¿Entendiste?

—Pero, ¡Rose! ¡Es muy noche para hacer ese tipo de bromas! Además – agregó – ¿Para qué quieres a Emmett? ¿No se supone que lo dejaste por Royce?

—Irina, no te hablé para darte explicaciones, si no para pedir tu ayuda – recordé, con voz amenazante – _Necesito_ que Emmett venga a mi casa.

Escuché cómo mi amiga suspiraba, al otro lado de la línea

—De acuerdo – accedió – En seguida le marco.

—¡Perfecto! – Asentí – ¡Gracias! Descansa y... disculpa por interrumpir tus sueños.

**EMMETT POV**

Me hallaba en la cocina, como un sonámbulo vagando a media noche. Dormir me era prácticamente imposible. Tantas cosas habitando en mi mente me impedían descansar

Mi mirada se centró en la bolsa de galletitas horneadas que Pamela me había hecho y regalado. Cogí una y me la llevé a la boca. Sonreí, mientras disfrutaba de su dulce sabor y recordaba lo que esa tarde había pasado entre nosotros: Nuestro primer beso.

El momento había sido tan... delicado. Jamás antes había conocido a una muchachita tan inocente y buena. Y fue eso, su bondad precisamente, lo que me había animado a querer dar un paso más en nuestra relación.

En Pamela veía a la ternura reencarnada. Estar con ella me llenaba de tranquilidad, me hacía sentir bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no hacerla mi novia?

La pregunta había salido de mis labios, un poco titubeante, pues aún aguardaba mis dudas, pero, ¿Por qué no arriesgarse un poco?

"_¡Oh, vamos! Es obvio que haces todo esto para olvidarte de mí"_

¡No! No era eso. Yo... en verdad sentía algo por Pamela. Nada comparado con _ella_, si me quería sincerar, pero... Las cosas podían cambiar con el tiempo, ¿no?

Resoplé y hundí mi rostro entre mis manos. ¿Por qué no podía olvidarla, a pesar del daño que me hacía quererla? Tenía que haber una manera de arrancarla de mi vida...

En eso estaba pensando cuando mi celular sonó.

Contesté rápidamente, sin ver si quiera quién llamaba, para que mis padres no despertaran.

—¿Diga?

—¿Emmett?

—Irina – reconocí, extrañado

—Disculpa que te hable tan noche, ¿Te desperté?

—No. No hay problema, ¿Qué sucede?

La muchacha tardó tres segundos en contestar —¿Irina? ¿Estás ahí?

—Eh, si, Emmett. Verás, yo te marcaba por que... estoy preocupada por Rose.

—¿Rose? ¿Qué pasa con ella? – la preocupación fue inevitable

—Hablé a su casa tiene poco, pero se escuchaba "extraña", algo enferma. Estoy preocupada, ya que la línea se cortó y no he podido volverme a comunicar con ella. Temo que algo le haya pasado. No sé si sabes, pero este fin de semana iba a estar sola... Tal vez te esté causando una gran molestia –agregó – pero me gustaría que fueras a verla...

—Si – contesté rápidamente. De hecho, ya me encontraba abriendo la puerta desde antes de ella me lo pidiera – voy para allá. Te marco en cuanto sepa algo.

—Gracias, Emmett. Suerte

Cerré el celular y subí corriendo las escaleras. La casa estaba oscura. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Entonces comprobé que estaba abierta.

El miedo inundó cada uno de mis sentidos. ¿Y si alguien había entrado...?

—¿Rose? – llamé, traspasando el umbral. Nada. Solo el silencio me contestaba – ¿Rose?

—¿Emmett? – escuchar su voz delicada supuso un alivio. Caminé hacia la puerta que me dirigía aquel sonido suave, casi inaudible.

—¿Rose? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, frenando al instante, al ver su silueta dibujada entre la oscuridad.

Mis ojos se dilataron ante la imagen con la que se encontraron y entonces comprendí, al verla de pie, como si nada, luciendo un ligero y pequeño camisón, que todo esto había sido una trampa.

.

**EDWARD POV**

—¿No te vas a bañar? – le pregunté a la castaña, sólo para romper aquel silencio sofocante que se había levantado entre nosotros desde que Jasper se había marchado de la habitación.

Y es que, prácticamente, estábamos solos otra vez. La pequeña Alice estaba completamente entregada en brazos de Morfeo, ajena a la pesada atmosfera que había entre su estresante hermana y yo.

—No, hasta mañana – contestó, a regañadientes – está haciendo mucho frío.

—No creo que sea buena idea – discutí. Aunque, la verdad, sí, la temperatura había descendido violentamente esa noche

—¿Ahora planeas decirme qué debo o no hacer?

—Era sólo un consejo – me defendí. Era imposible hablar con esa chica – Pero claro, si quieres deleitarte un poco la pupila, adelante.

—¿Deleitarme la pupila?

—Se supone que en esta pensión solamente hay hombres – recordé – y el baño es compartido.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Obviamente, no te bañas con ropa, ¿O si, Bella? Digamos que los hombres nos sentimos más en confianza cuando sabemos que no habrán miradas lujuriosas rondando por ahí. No sería de esperarse que, si mañana te quisieras bañar a medio día, encontrarías a más de dos "detalles" que probablemente te intimidarían.

Noté cómo el rubor cubría a sus mejillas, poco a poco. Inevitablemente, sonreí. Esa forma de fruncir sus cejas, el modo en que se mordía el labio inferior y empuñaba sus manos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se oscurecían. Todo eso... la hacía verse tan... tan...

—Edward – Salté al escuchar la voz de mi hermano – El baño ya está desocupado.

—Si – contesté rápidamente – en seguida voy.

Aún me sentía un poco mareado para cuando ingresé a la regadera. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esa muchachita que me llamaba tanto la atención? ¿Por qué su coraje me deleitaba tanto? No encontraba las respuestas. Me era inadmisible el pensar que me atrajera, aunque fuese lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo? Si solo nos las pasábamos peleando. Era ridículo. Iba contra la lógica. Además, Isabella no era el tipo de chica que me gustaba. Digo, ¡Era todo lo contrario a Tanya!: torpe, absurda, nada femenina, agresiva...

¡BA! ¡Ni si quiera debería de estar pensando en ella! La alejé de mi mente lo más estrictamente posible mientras regresaba a la habitación.

—Pensé que te bañarías hasta mañana – dije, al ver que tenía entre sus manos las cosas listas para ir a la ducha.

—Púdrete – murmuró, empujándome hacia un lado, para dejarle el camino libre. Al salir, azotó fuertemente la puerta.

Jasper soltó una risita

—Las Swan tienen personalidades fuertes

—Lo que esa muchachita tiene es un problema – discutí – estoy seguro de que Alice es mucho más amable

—Alice es... especial – dijo mi hermano, fijando su mirada en la pequeña que dormía – no es como las otras chicas, ¿sabes? Tiene algo diferente... – enmudeció al percatarse de que, probablemente, había soltado de más.

—¿Es mi imaginación o, al parecer, aquí tenemos a un "enamorado"? –pregunté, con tono juguetón.

—¿De qué hablas? – tartamudeó

—¿Te gusta Alice Swan?

—No – contestó, aterrorizado – ella es... mi amiga. Sólo eso.

—Está bien – decidí dejarlo en paz – si tú lo dices...

El ligero rechinar de la cama contigua llamó nuestra atención y nuestros ojos se dilataron al ver a Alice de pie, más no despierta.

Nos quedamos como idiotas un momento, esperando a que se nos pasara el susto, mientras ella daba un paso hacia el frente.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Creo que... creo que Alice es... sonámbula – dije.

—¡¿Sonámbula?!

—_¡Shhh!_ – susurré – ¡No hables fuerte, la puedes despertar!

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? Bella no creo que venga ahora, se acaba de ir.

—Dicen que los sonámbulos se mueven por que quieren algo en especial – recordé

—¿Algo en especial? ¿Qué podría querer Alice a estas horas?

Volvimos a mirar a la pequeña que permanecía de pie, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, ella dio otro paso y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Quiere salir!

Jasper corrió y la tomó por el brazo. Aguantamos la respiración tres segundos, esperando a ver si se había despertado, pero, para fortuna nuestra, no fue así.

—No la sueltes – me acerqué lentamente para ayudarle, pero ni bien había puesto la yema de mis dedos sobre su piel, ella me propinó un acertado manotazo en mi cara. _Auch._ – Parece que no quiere que la toque – advertí – Creo que tendrás que hacer esto tú sólo. Tráela hacia la cama, con cuidado.

Jasper asintió y comenzó a jalar de la adormecida muchacha, poco a poco y en completo silencio

—Ya casi está – animé, mientras él la empezaba a acomodar sobre la cama – ¡Falta poco!

Pero en ese preciso instante, Alice alzó los brazos y los enrolló alrededor de mi hermano

—Jazz... – susurró, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

El rubio enrojeció instantáneamente y quedó petrificado en la delicada cárcel que le envolvía.

—Edward... ayúdame

—Tranquilo – calmé, intentando liberarlo; pero fue prácticamente imposible, sobre todo cuando ella lo jaló hasta que ambos quedaron acostados en la cama

No podía concebir un rostro mucho más pasmado y colorado que el de mi hermano menor. Por un momento pensé que podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Casi puedo jurar que faltó poco para que se desmayara en los brazos de su "raptora"

—Creo que... tendrás que dormir esta noche con Alice, hermano.

—Pero...

—Vamos, no es tan malo – interrumpí – créeme, la peor parte me la llevaré yo, cuando Bella entre y me pida una explicación de todo esto.

Y, realmente, no me equivocaba.

Para cuando la castaña regresó, lo primero que sus ojos contemplaron fue la tierna escena de nuestros dos pequeños hermanos, acostados muy juntos, en la misma cama.

—Y esto... ¿Qué significa? – pidió saber, con una tranquilidad escalofriante, mirándome fijamente.

De repente, temí por mi vida.

—Eh... yo... ¿Sabías que Alice es sonámbula? – mejor limpiarme las manos desde el principio.

La expresión de su rostro cambió al instante

—No me digas que se ha despertado

—Pues _eso_ que ves, no es precisamente una escena romántica – (aunque realmente lo parecía. Jasper había quedado dormido tenía poco y se veía muy cómodo... y ni qué decir de Alice) – tu hermana comenzó a caminar dormida y luego capturó a Jasper y lo obligó a acostarse con ella, literalmente.

—Oh, vaya – susurró Bella – lo siento... Alice no acostumbra a hacer eso; supongo que son los nervios por el partido de mañana.

—Si – acordé. Ninguno de los iba a aceptar, en voz alta, que entre nuestros pequeños hermanos había algo más – el partido. Incluso también el frío...

—El frío – asintió.

El silencio reinó otro momento entre nosotros y supe que a Bella le había asaltado la misma duda que a mí, al mismo tiempo, al encontrarme con el castaño de sus ojos.

—Una de las dos camas está ocupada – señalé, con patética torpeza. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba, repentinamente, tan nervioso?

Ella se limitó a asentir, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Me obligué a desviar mi atención de ese gesto tan tentador. Carraspeé un poco, para concentrarme y no tartamudear.

—Supongo que tú y yo... vamos a tener que dormir juntos – no funcionó. La última línea había salido de mi garganta como un débil y entrecortado susurro.

—El suelo se ve _muuuy _acogedor – apuntó – ¿No te apetece pasar la noche en esa superficie tan... plana?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – refuté – discúlpame, pero _yo_ no pienso dormir en el suelo.

—Y yo no pienso dormir en la misma cama que tú – soltó, indignada.

—Entonces, _Isabella_, hay mucho suelo para que duermas _Tú_ en él – solucioné – si gustas, te cedo una sábana para que estés más cómoda.

—La caballerosidad no es una de tus cualidades, ¿Verdad?

—No pienso pescar una pulmonía sólo por tus caprichos

—¿Caprichos?

—¡Si! ¡Caprichos! – rectifiqué. Ella apretó los labios y cuadró la mandíbula. Luego, cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire

—Tienes razón – cuando habló, su voz era más sosegada – discúlpame. Es sólo que...

—Estás nerviosa...

—Si... Digo, ¡No!

Solté una risita, tratando de no perder la cabeza por ese tono rosado que adornaba sus pómulos.

–No pasará nada. Te prometo que te daré el mayor espacio que sea posible– tranquilicé, al ver lo incomoda que estaba – el que durmamos juntos no significa nada. No es por gusto, si no por necesidad. Si no hiciera tanto frío, créeme, aceptaría dormir en el suelo y te dejaría la cama para ti solita; pero... imagino que ahora estamos a menos de siete grados de temperatura y no quiero morir de una hipotermia.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, casi de manera imperceptible. Pero la incomodidad seguía ahí, me lo decía la forma en que sus ojos esquivaban los míos. Lo sabía por que yo estaba en la misma posición...

...

Y bien, finalmente, ambos estábamos ahí: sentados, cada uno de en los extremos opuestos de la cama, dándonos la espalda y sin decir ni si quiera "mu"

—Supongo que... ya es hora de acostarnos – ¡Cielo santo! ¿Por qué se me quebraba la voz?

—Si, ya es tarde...

Levanté la parte de las sabanas que se encontraban a mi orilla y me metí debajo de ellas. Suspiré. _"No pasa nada"_ intenté calmar mis nervios _"no es como si fuera a pasar algo entre nosotros sólo por dormir juntos"_

—¿Apago la luz? – ofrecí, ya que el interruptor estaba casi a mi lado.

—Espera –pidió, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cama en donde estaban Alice y Jasper para cubrirlos con otra manta.

No había prestado atención hasta entonces de la ropa que traía: una playera blanca y sencilla que se pegaba a su delgado cuerpo y hacía juego con unos oscuros pants viejos y holgados.

La frustración se hizo presente. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto a Tanya lucir pijamas muchísimo más "sexys" que la que portaba esa castaña? ¡Demasiadas! ¡Cualquier otra ropa era mucho más tentadora que esa! Entonces, ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea, mis ojos no paraban de contemplar la delicada línea de su cintura?!

—¿Qué?

Respingué al escuchar su voz y maldije interiormente.

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Por qué me mirabas de manera tan... extraña?

¡Mierda!

—Veía que tienes muy desarrollados tus instintos maternales – no era del todo mentira. Desde que la había conocido, esa era una característica que la representaba.

—Sólo cuido de mi familia como cualquier otro ser humano lo haría – se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

Modesta. También era muy modesta. Y sencilla...

Me alejé lo más posible de su lado, mientras ella se metía entre las sabanas y ocupaba su lugar.

—Tampoco es necesario que duermas con la mitad de tu cuerpo al aire – dijo, sin mirarme – Ya... Ya puedes apagar las luces.

—Si... Yo... apagaré las luces – mi mano temblaba para cuando la estiré hacia el interruptor.

¿Cómo describir lo que sentí en cuanto el cuarto quedó a oscuras? No lo sé. No hallaba las palabras para hacerlo. Quizás no quería hallarlas, por que no acabaría nunca. Por que era cobarde para aceptarlas.

—Hasta mañana – balbuceé.

—Hasta mañana – contestó ella, pero ninguno de los dos hizo algo más después de eso.

No nos dimos la espalda, como se suponía lo haríamos para marcar la línea que dividiría nuestro espacio. Tampoco cerramos los ojos. Al contrario, nos miramos fijamente, cada uno penetrando en las pupilas del otro, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba.

Algo brillante llamó mi atención entonces. Era la pulsera de plata que, sabía, le había regalado Jacob.

—¿Le quieres mucho? – pregunté, sin poderme contener.

—¿A quién?

—Al que te regaló esa pulsera

—Oh... – comprendió – Si. Jacob es... mi mejor amigo...

—Entiendo – taje. Por alguna insólita razón, no quería más explicaciones.

—Y tú... ¿la quieres? – supe de quién me hablaba.

—He estado con Tanya desde hace más de tres años...

—Esa no es una respuesta

—¿Ah, no? – sonreí. ¿Cómo había terminado hablando de mi noviazgo con la muchachita que más me irritaba en el mundo?

—El tiempo no es un factor muy confiable en la relación de las personas

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es? – quise saber.

—La pasión – contestó – El deseo. La química que hay entre tu pareja y tú.

—¿La química? ¿Qué es eso?

—¿No sabes qué es? – se extrañó

—No creo que estés hablando de la materia en sí

Ella soltó una risita

—No. La química entre dos personas es algo... un poco difícil de describir. Yo no la he experimentado en carne propia, así que me es más complicado, pero sí creo en ella. Dicen que es mágica.

—Mágica – repetí, sin darme cuenta de lo absorto que estaba en su mirada.

—No sentirías lo mismo si besas a otra chica que no sea Tanya – explicó – experimentarás diferentes emociones dependiendo de la persona con la que estés. Una más fuertes que otras, esa es la química

Recordé entonces cuando la besé aquella tarde. La mezcla infinita de sensaciones que me envolvió la piel, el deseo indomable de no soltarla jamás, la viva necesidad de probar más de su sabor, hasta extasiarme de él.

Un ardor se me hizo presente. El fuego habido en mi estomago se había expandido hasta la punta de mis dedos... El deseo había vuelto a renacer

—¿Quieres decir que, si te beso...o tú me besas...?

—Probablemente no sentiríamos nada, ninguno de los dos – susurró.

—Si – acordé, más mi mano, como si vida propia tuviera, se dirigió hacia su rostro. Y mi cuerpo se acercó al suyo, como si de dos polos opuestos se trataran – Probablemente no sentiríamos nada...

Y eso... fue lo último que dije, antes de que mi boca, con desesperación, buscara a la suya. Y mis labios se abrieran paso entre sus labios, cálidos, deliciosos, únicos... adictivos.

Como los de nadie.

**Muajajaja. Sé que más de una querrá matarme por esto, pero... lo siento XD. Saben que es parte de mi naturaleza hacerlas sufrir muajajaja. En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? No se me desesperen por las que quieren saber sobre Alice y Jasper, Nuestro "maravilloso" fin de semana aún no termina. ¡Viene la parte III!**

**Gracias por toda su paciencia y sus comentarios. ^^ Saben que me alegran el día, así que... cualquier amenaza de muerte, aclaración, halago, tomatazos, favor de pinchar el botoncito verde de abajo. **

**Hasta pronto.**

**AnjuDark**


	24. Un maravilloso fin de semana, Parte III

**UN MARAVILLOSO FIN DE SEMANA, PARTE III.**

**MENTIRAS**

**EMMETT POV**

Contuve la respiración mientras se acercaba, paso a paso, con su mirada encarcelando la mía. Incapaz de hacer o decir algo más, esperé, como un idiota, hasta que estuviéramos frente a frente. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho.

–Emmett – dijo mi nombre con su voz suave, inocente – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me tomó más de dos segundos para recordar la manera de mover la lengua.

–Irina me habló – carraspeé – me dijo que estabas enferma.

–¿Te preocupaste por mí?

La petulante forma de su sonrisa me terminó de confirmar que ella estaba detrás de todo esto. Di un paso hacia atrás. Ella me miró sorprendida

–¿A qué estás jugando? – exigí saber.

–¿Por qué huyes? – Evadió mi pregunta – No te voy a morder.

–¿A qué viene todo esto?

Su rostro también se tornó serio. Dudó un segundo antes de contestar.

–Sólo quiero hacerte ver que aún me quieres. Sé que te mentí, pero no ibas a venir a mi casa de otra manera.

–No, no hubiera venido – acordé, comenzando a dirigirme hacia la puerta. Era preciso huir de la tentación o quizás terminaría haciendo algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir

–Espera – tomó mi mano y me detuvo, moviendo ágilmente nuestros cuerpos para que éstos quedaran a una distancia mínima

–¿Qué quieres, Rosalie? – estaba luchando por comportarme lo más tajante posible

–Que admitas que no me has olvidado, que esa chiquilla con la que estás saliendo no significa nada para ti.

–Te equivocas – contradije – Pamela es...

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se acercó más, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

–Sabes que no es así, Emmett – puntualizó, con su boca a una distancia tentadoramente peligrosa de la mía – Si fuera así, no estuvieras deseando besarme ahora mismo.

Y la verdad era que sí. No se imaginaba, ni de lejos, cuánto deseaba unir mis labios con los suyos, saborearlos como lo había hecho en un pasado; pero una voluntad desconocida me hizo tomarla de los hombros y apartarla, justo cuando nuestras bocas comenzaban a rozarse.

Cerré mis ojos para que la hermosura de los suyos no me hiciera flaquear. Tomé una disimulada bocanada de aire y, cuando estuve casi seguro de que estaba controlado, me atreví a mirarla.

Fue sólo un segundo, un segundo tan rápido y lento a la vez, que no sabría decir si fue verdad o se trató de un simple juego de mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver dolor en sus delicadas facciones, antes de que éstas se endurecieran.

–Bien. Síguete engañando – soltó, con indiferencia; dándome media vuelta.

Me perdí un momento en la delicada línea de su espalda, blanca, lisa, sensualmente cubierta por su larga y dorada cabellera. Y deseé desesperadamente tomarla entre mis brazos y atraerla hacia mí para besarla como un loco y decirle que la amaba como a nadie; que sus palabras eran ciertas y que lo que sentía por Pamela era débil e inexistente en comparación a lo que sentía por ella.

Pero, de antemano, sabía que actuar de esa manera sería estúpido y cruel. Ignoraba lo que Rose me contestaría. Ignoraba si hacía todo esto por mera cuestión de vanidad y diversión o por que en realidad sentía aunque sea un mínimo interés por mí. Fuera cualquiera de los dos casos, Pamela, la chica a la que tenía menos de veinticuatro horas le había pedido ser mi novia y la que, además, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, iba a salir lastimada.

No. Definitivamente, no podía. Ella había sido más que buena y generosa conmigo. Yo podía ser alguien muy idiota, podría ser la persona menos inmadura del mundo, podría estar enamorado como un imbécil de la princesa de hielo; pero Pamela no se merecía una traición.

Empuñé mis manos, reprimiendo todos los sentimientos profesados hacia Rose, y, musitando un forzado "Adiós", pasé a su lado y me dirigí hacia la salida de su casa; lejos de ella, lejos de mi tortuosa tentación...

.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

Todo esto era extraño... perturbadoramente extraño. Mientras mis labios se movían incesantemente contra los suyos, una parte muy, muy lejana (la que no se encontraba perdida entre la dulzura de su aliento) me reclamaba mi actitud y me ordenaba alejarme.

Y yo quería obedecerle. De verdad que lo quería... Lo que estaba haciendo no tenía perdón, lo sabía. Estaba engañando a Tanya... una vez más. Y esta ocasión de manera más consciente, de modo más intenso. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Yo no era un hombre infiel, jamás lo había sido hasta ahora.

Deseaba alejarme, deseaba despegar mi boca de la suya; pero simplemente no podía. Por todo lo contrario, mi mano se dirigió hacia su cintura y la apreté hacia mí, mientras mis labios parecían volverse más ansiosos conforme más bailaban al compás de los suyos.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita necesidad que experimenté al besarla la primera vez, esa misma urgencia de no separarme de su calor jamás; de morir de esta manera... Sencillamente, ahora no había duda alguna – si es que alguna vez la tuve – de que Leonardo y ella eran la misma persona, ¿Cómo no había podido darme cuenta antes? Si sólo esta muchachita era así de frágil. Si sólo esta muchachita era capaz de hacerme sentir tantas cosas a la vez...

Dejar de besarla fue una de las cosas más complicadas que pudieran existir en mi vida; pero el aliento se había extinguido para ambos. Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando controlar mi respiración, así como ella.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en medio de la oscuridad. El castaño de sus ojos era hechizante, como una cárcel de mares color chocolate que me mecía con su pasivo vaivén.

–Nada – susurró ella. Supe de qué hablaba, pero me permití rozar sus labios por segunda vez, siendo correspondido por un exiguo y tibio suspiro que amenazaba con volverme loco.

Mi cuerpo se apretó al suyo, tórrido, vibrante...

_¡Apártate!_ Lo hice lentamente.

–Nada – susurré, mintiendo patéticamente; sin desasir su rostro, sin permitir que su boca estuviera a más de un centímetro lejos de la mía – Tenías razón...

–Entre nosotros no existe química, ni nada de esas cosas...

Silencio. Liberé su cintura, y me alejé otro poco, experimentando un lacerante ardor al instante. Ella suspiró.

–¿Tan malo fue? – pregunté, disfrazando mi absurda preocupación con una sonrisa.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer – contestó, con seriedad.

Algo dolió... y no era precisamente el orgullo o la vanidad.

–¿Y quién dice que pienso volver a hacerlo? – pregunté, del mismo modo.

Nos miramos largo tiempo a los ojos, intentando descubrir u ocultar algo. Al final, ella se encogió de hombros

–Sólo era por si acaso...

–No te preocupes. Jamás volverá a suceder – y, sin embargo, mi boca ya exigía más de la suya

–Bien – asintió, para después darme la espalda. Eso estaba bien. Quizás de esa manera la tentación se alejaba y el deseo disminuía – hasta mañana...

–Hasta mañana...

.

.

.

**ALICE POV**

Me encontraba tibiecita y muy cómoda. Suspiré entre sueños. ¡Qué bien se dormía en estas camas! Sonreí. Mis brazos se apretaron alrededor de algo suave (¿Era un almohada?) y un dulce aroma me inundó.

Cielo santo, ¡qué agradable era! No quería despertar. Quería dormir para siempre, así de cómoda; pero ya no había cansancio. Me di la libertad de apretar, por ultima vez, mi nariz contra esa desconocida y cálida forma, intentando memorizar su fragancia fresca, única y desconocida. Inhalé profundamente; después, comencé a despertarme.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, renuentes a dejar entrar la luz. Algo me acariciaba ligeramente el rostro, algo suave que me provocaba cosquillas en los hoyitos de mi nariz. Solté una estúpida risita. Finalmente, mis ojos estuvieron completamente abiertos, aunque algo nublados por el profundo sueño.

Fruncí el ceño.

_¿Cómo conseguí una almohada de color azul?, _me pregunté. La respuesta vino sola, al segundo siguiente, cuando reconocí que era un rebelde mechón de cabello lo que me provocaba ese hormigueo en la nariz. Un rebelde mechón de cabello _rubio_. El corazón se me detuvo y, como un robot, elevé mi rostro para terminar de confirmar mis terribles sospechas...

Y bien... Las palabras, el lugar, el tiempo, todo desapareció cuando mis ojos se hallaron con los suyos, tan dilatados y sorprendidos como los míos. Se elevó un profundo silencio cinco segundos antes de que yo pegara un grito y saltara hacia atrás.

Su mano me salvó de una aparatosa caída.

–¡Alice! ¿Te encuentras bien?

–¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué haces _tú_ en _mi_ cama?! – solté, empuñando mi mano derecha y calculando el ángulo perfecto para atizarle un buen golpe

–¡Espera, espera! – Tranquilizó, al leer mis intenciones – ¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

–¿Ah, no? – Ironicé – ¿Entonces quién? ¡¿Yo?!

–Supongo que... sí –La sinceridad y seguridad de sus ojos comenzó a convertir mi ira en profunda vergüenza.

–No me digas que... que yo...

Su silencio me dio la respuesta. Sentí cómo mis mejillas empezaban a arderme.

–Alice, ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó al ver que me encogía y tomaba esa patética postura en la que ocultaba mi cara entre mis rodillas. No recordaba otra ocasión en la que sintiera tanta pena – Alice...

–¿Te obligué a dormir conmigo? – otra vez no contestó. Tomé una bocana de aire para que la voz me saliera clara – Discúlpame...

Sentí su mano alborotarme mis cabellos. Le miré de nuevo. Él sonreía

–Te ves linda durmiendo...

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Y, al parecer, le sorprendieron a él también, pues calló súbitamente y sus ojos se mostraron desconcertados, como si no hubiera pensado decir lo que había dicho.

Otro momento de silencio entre ambos. ¿Era mi imaginación o no era la única sonrojada ahí?

–Quiero decir – balbuceó, mirando hacia todos lados, menos hacia mí – Yo... Tú... No tienes por qué pedir disculpas.... Estuvo bien... Fue agradable...

Volvió a enmudecer. Nuestras miradas se volvieron a encontrar y a evitar al segundo siguiente. ¿En dónde estaba Bella o Edward?

–No, no me mal interpretes – apenas y entendía lo que decía – Quise decir... Somos amigos... Los amigos duermen juntos... supongo.

Solté una risita sin poderlo evitar. Él también hizo lo mismo. Aquello era absurdo. Sí. Al final de cuentas, éramos amigos. La comodidad, la confianza, la seguridad que experimenté al estar entre sus brazos no significaba nada más que la buena amistad que nos unía. No teníamos porqué alarmarnos. No tenía por qué alarmarme.

–Lo siento – dije de todas formas; más relajada.

Jasper volvió a alargar la mano y alborotarme mis cabellos.

–Me agradas, Alice – confesó – No suelo decir esto mucho, pero, de verdad, me agradas.

–¿Quién lo diría? Después de que no me podías ver ni en fotos – bromeé, esquivando el claro de su mirada.

–Eres diferente – dobló las piernas y se sentó frente a mí. Yo hice lo mismo. Era extraño. Después de tanto alboroto por estar en la misma cama, ahora nos encontrábamos ahí: sentados cómodamente sobre ella – No eres como las demás chicas que todo el tiempo se andan viendo en el espejo o pintándose las uñas.

Reí

–Mi hermana Rosalie dice que yo debí de haber sido niño. Se enferma de coraje cuando sabe que estuve jugando futbol. ¡El partido!– recordé entonces, parándome de un brinco – ¡¿Qué hora es?!

–Todavía es temprano – tranquilizó –tenemos tiempo suficiente para ir a desayunar y calentar un poco.

Miré hacia la otra cama

–¿Y nuestros hermanos? ¿Durmieron juntos?

–Supongo que sí – no se escuchaba muy convencido –¿Quieres que los vayamos a buscar?

Asentí, al mismo tiempo que me recogía el cabello y me ponía la gorra.

–Eres rápida – apuntó. Ensanché una orgullosa sonrisa, la cual se borró cuando él extendió su mano, capturando la mía. Sentí cosquillas en el estomago – ¿Vamos?

–Sí – susurré, sintiéndome extraña.

Él me jaló suavemente hacia afuera, apenas y sentía el suelo debajo de mis pies; pero la sensación de caminar sobre algodón terminó cuando llegamos al pasillo y nuestras manos se tuvieron que alejar. Iba a resultar extraño que dos hombres fueran caminando de esa manera...

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

Respingué al darme cuenta que tenía la punta de mis dedos acariciando a mis labios... otra vez.

Suspiré, mal humorada, y me dejé caer sobre el suave pasto verde del campo, cubriéndome los ojos con el brazo derecho. Arriba de mí, un frondoso árbol me cubría de los débiles rayos de sol que comenzaban a asomarse por el horizonte. Inspiré lenta y profundamente, concentrándome fervientemente en alejar ese cosquilleo que se había instalado en mí estomago, en el recuerdo que se negaba alejarse de mi memoria.

Pero es que había sido tan... dulce.

No era una experta en ese tipo de temas. Mi vida amorosa había sido escasa, patética. Mi primer beso lo había recibido de parte de un baboso niño, a la edad de ocho años, y no era algo digno de llamar "lindo" o "maravilloso". Inolvidable, sí, pero por lo grotesco. Después había salido con otro chico, Tayler, en la secundaria, pero nuestros besos habían sido comunes, simples. Nuestra relación no tuvo nada de especial, así que no podía esperar más de ella. Y luego estaba Jake, con sus últimos arrebatos de furia que, por un breve momento, me hicieron temblar las piernas cuando sus morenos labios capturaban los míos con su abrazadora fuerza.

Pero esto que había pasado en la madrugada, había sido... extraño, nuevo. Había habido una corriente eléctrica, saltado a nuestro alrededor, mucho antes de que nuestros labios entraran en contacto. Y, cuando su boca al fin rozó la mía, un líquido cálido se revolvió en mi estomago y salió disparado por cada una de mis venas, al mismo tiempo que una creciente necesidad se instalaba en mi pecho. Una necesidad de él, de su calor, de su pasión...

Resoplé y me obligué a suprimir mis pensamientos. ¡Qué absurda era! ¿Yo necesidad del engreído y apático Edward Cullen? ¡Por favor! Volví a resoplar, con mucha más fuerza.

Escuché una risita, molestamente conocida, y me descubrí los ojos para mirar hacia arriba. Y ahí estaba: el ser de mis peores pesadillas, acostado boca abajo en una gruesa rama del árbol, mirándome. La sangre se acumuló instantáneamente en mis mejillas.

–Tú – repliqué, con el ceño fruncido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Buenos días Bella – contestó, con sarcasmo.

Me puse de pie rápidamente y comencé a huir del verde de sus ojos.

–¡Espera! – saltó y alcanzó mi brazo con facilidad.

Le miré sorprendida, pasmada, ofendida por su gran destreza. Yo no hubiera podido hacer eso pero ni vendiendo mi alma al Diablo.

–¿Qué eres? – Exigí saber – ¿Un Súper Chango?

Él sonrió

–No es mi culpa que el equilibrio esté completamente ausente en tu vida.

_Estúpido. _–¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me sigues?

–Yo no estaba siguiendo – defendió – Tenía varios minutos sobre ese árbol, antes de que tu llegaras.

–¿Quieres decir que me estuviste observando todo este tiempo? – musité, llena de terror

–No – contestó rápidamente, soltándome con insultante indiferencia – ¿Observarte? ¿Por qué habría de hacer yo eso? No eres tan interesante.

No me refería a eso, pero... su respuesta dolió. Me encogí de hombros para disimular.

–No quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo contigo...

–Te veías preocupada – volvió a sostener mi brazo para que no me fuera – Lucías preocupada mientras acariciabas tu pulsera.

Bajé la mirada par observar el regalo de Jacob.

–¿Estás inquieta por lo que pasó anoche? – su pregunta produjo mariposas en mi estómago. Mis ojos se posaron en él. Sabía a qué se refería. De ser cierto que Jacob realmente era mi novio, debería de sufrir remordimientos por que, de alguna manera, le había sido infiel.

Sonreí sin humor. Si tan sólo él supiera la verdad...

–No –contesté – Estoy tranquila, por que no pasó nada.

–Tienes razón – acordó, con un brillo extraño en sus pupilas – No pasó nada. Lo mejor sería olvidarlo

–Yo ya lo olvidé – mentí fácilmente.

Fue de un segundo a otro que él se acercó y sus manos capturaron mi rostro, dejando a nuestras bocas a escasos centímetros de distancia. Dejé escapar un ligero jadeo, por la impresión. Comenzamos a retroceder, lentamente, hasta que mi espalda topó con el tronco del árbol. Su mirada era penetrante, profunda; su color verde adquiría pequeños matices dorados y perturbadores.

Me obligué a cerrar mis ojos, pues mis manos demandaban alzarse y enredarse en sus cabellos, como lo habían hecho anoche. Aún así, lo cercano de su aliento me estremecía. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando. No podía formular preguntas ni respuestas. Lo único que sabía era que estábamos muy cerca.

–Yo también, ya olvidé – susurró. Después se levantó, entre nosotros, un silencio electrizante. Y, en lo que pudo haber durado un segundo, o una hora, permanecimos así: casi pegados, casi besándonos.

No estaba bien que mi corazón latiera de esa forma tan alocada... Busqué desesperadamente un pensamiento para liberarme. Algo, algo que evitara que mis pies se pusieran de puntitas y acabaran con el insignificante espacio que alejaba nuestros labios.

–Alice... – musité entonces, con dificultad – Alice, Jasper... El partido.

Un movimiento por parte de él, un movimiento apenas y apreciable que bien pudo tratarse de mi imaginación. Estuvo a punto de besarme; pero se detuvo cuando faltaba tan poco._ ¿Por qué? _

–El partido – suspiró. Qué fresco era su aliento.

–Debemos irnos...

–¿Si? – fue una pregunta.

–Supongo...

–Bella... – susurró, me atreví a mirarle.

Él se encontraba inclinado hacia mí, mucho más cerca de lo que yo creía. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y entreabrí mis labios; esperando a que él...

–Debemos irnos – se alejó de repente, rompiendo en menos de un segundo todo el encanto. Aunque las chispas electrizantes seguían alrededor.

Asentí y caminamos, en completo silencio, hacia el enorme campo de futbol. Nuestros hermanos nos saludaron al vernos. Edward me compró una soda y un sándwich, ignorando mi negativa. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, pero sin vernos a la cara. Me concentré en el partido. Alice se veía muy curiosa vestida de hombre. Por un segundo temí que la fueran a descubrir o a lastimar, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, pero cuando el juego comenzó todo miedo se extinguió al verla correr con la pelota entre los pies.

Era maravillosa. Una experta. Parecía bailar en medio del campo. Su menudo cuerpo se desplazaba con facilidad, evitando, engañando, atacando. Trabajaba en equipo, pero, sin duda, con el que mayor se sincronizaba era con Jasper. También me fue fácil deducir que éste le estuvo cuidando todo el tiempo.

El primer gol fue anotado por Seth. El segundo por Jasper. El tercero por ella. Al final, su equipo ganó tres a dos. Cuando el árbitro marcó el final, todos corrieron a abrazarse. Mi pequeña hermana lucía feliz entre ese grupo de chicos que la felicitaban. Seth chocó las palmas con ella. Después, su delgado cuerpecito se vio cubierto y alzado por los brazos del menor de los Cullen, quien la hizo girar en el viento dos veces. Su sonrisa, su rubor y el brillo de sus ojos me conmovieron.

Solté una estúpida risita, la cual fue coreada por otra que provenía de mi lado. Giré el rostro y mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward. Al parecer, no era la única que había notado que nuestros hermanos comenzaban a enamorarse, más ninguno dijo nada al respecto.

.

.

.

Domingo, Diez de la noche. Acostada en mi cama, pensaba que mi fin de semana había terminado. Cerré los ojos e intenté descansar, pero la imagen de Edward Cullen apareció detrás de mis parpados. Suspiré. Estaba tan llena de preguntas sin respuestas. Estaba asustada. Esos sentimientos me eran totalmente desconocidos.

_Tranquila, Bella_ – me dije – _No fue nada._

"_Lo mejor será olvidarlo"_ su voz era un eco en mis pensamientos.

–Sí – musité – lo mejor será olvidarlo. Será fácil.

Y, engañándome con esa idea, comencé a dormirme. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en desmentirme, pues, entre mis sueños, él apareció.

_Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward Cullen._

_._

**Sé que muchas querrán matarme por el retraso. Lo siento, esta vez sí que exageré con la demora. Tenía mis motivos para tardar tanto, no estaba de humor para escribir, pero supongo que ya estoy de regreso y, les aseguro que no dejaré inconclusa ninguna de mis historias, al menos de que me muera.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sé que muchas de ustedes quieren ver algo más entre Alice y Jazz, les pido paciencia entre cada pareja, las cosas irán a su paso y sucederán en el momento indicado, lo prometo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por su comprensión y apoyo. Nos leemos pronto**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	25. ¿Amigos?

**Capítulo 24: ¿Amigos?**

**JASPER POV**

—¡Alice!

Detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Seth llamarle. Yo también hice lo mismo. El muchacho llegó corriendo hacia nosotros, con su imborrable sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¡Ey! – Saludó, dándome rápidamente un manotazo en el hombro y dirigiendo toda su atención a la muchachita que se encontraba a mi lado – ¡Alice! ¡Cielo santo! ¡Estuviste genial en el partido!

—Vamos, no es para tanto – calmó ella, riendo – me vas diciendo lo mismo como veinte veces...

—Y lo seguiré diciendo - aseguró él – ¡Por Dios! ¡Es que eres sorprendente! En mi vida creo conocer a otra chica como tú – en eso, éramos dos. —Eso solo me ha terminado de convencer

— ¿Convencer de qué?

Mi sonrisa se borró automáticamente cuando Seth tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—De que quiero que seas mi novia.

Amargo. Un sabor amargo llenó mi boca y me petrificó mientras esperaba su respuesta. Alice dilató sus ojos por la sorpresa. — ¿Bromeas?

El chico no contestó, pero su rostro, por primera vez serio, le decía la respuesta. La pequeña permaneció estática otro momento. Varias veces abrió sus labios e intentó hablar, pero parecía que las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

Mientras, yo, seguía inmóvil, con los pies adheridos en el piso, con las manos empuñadas y con una insólita rabia desgarrando mi piel.

—Seth – dijo ella finalmente. No sé porqué, pero temblé – Yo... no...

— ¡Jasper! – una voz femenina interrumpió.

Tardé tres segundos en comprender que eran a mí a quien llamaban, así que, cuando giré y me encontré con una chica pegada frente a mí, retrocedí dos pasos.

—Hola – saludó, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro moreno.

Era linda, demasiado linda, y no podía ser ignorada. Tenía un largo y lustroso cabello negro que le caía por los hombros, y unos ojos oscuros grandes y atrayentes. A simple vista se veía que era muy cuidadosa en su aspecto, su ropa venía bien combinada; guapa. Era algo así como el prototipo que tenía de mi chica perfecta, antes de que...

—Mi nombre es María– prosiguió, ofreciéndome su mano – ¡Soy tu admiradora! Mucho gusto

No sabía a lo que se refería, pero aún así, acepté su saludo. —Mucho gusto.

—Eres muy guapo – soltó así nada más – Desde hace tanto he querido hablarte, pero esperaba a que te dieras cuenta de mi presencia tú solo; supongo que eres muy distraído. Mis amigas y yo siempre venimos a los campos solo para verte. Juegas muy bien. Muchas felicidades por ganar el partido en Seattle. No sabes, hicimos lo posible por irte a ver, pero fue imposible. No aceptaban a niñas.

—Oh... – carraspeé. No era la primera vez que una chica me hablaba; había tenido una experiencia algo similar en preescolar, pero había vomitado a causa de los nervios y, de verdad, no quería que eso se repitiera – Gracias...

Enmudecí y las piernas se me aflojaron cuando ella tomó mi playera y me jaló para poder darme un beso sobre la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios.

—Me fascinan los chicos tímidos – susurró, con sus ojazos negros traspasándome. Me limité a sonreír como un estúpido – platicamos pronto – me tendió un papelito – espero tu llamada – Y luego, se fue. Atravesando la cancha con su suave vaivén de caderas.

No supe en qué momento habían llegado todos alrededor, pero el resto de mis amigos comenzaron a aullar.

— ¡Caray, hombre! – Se acercó Paul – ¡Qué suerte tienes! Esa chica es... hermosa.

— ¿Hermosa? – Terció Embry – ¡Es perfecta! No parece ser una chica de secundaria

— ¿Secundaria? –me sorprendí

—Va en la misma clase que Alice – informó Seth; entonces recordé qué era lo que había pasado segundos antes de que María llegara.

Mis ojos la buscaron con inaudita desesperación y la encontré ahí, al lado de él. El sabor amargo llegó otra vez a mi boca, pero traté de no hacerlo notorio. Me percaté que había algo raro en su expresión, una sombra que no lograba descifrar pero, con lo cual, de alguna manera, me sentía identificado.

Curiosamente, nos sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Aunque no fue un gesto sincero, sino más bien forzado. Era como si ambos tratáramos de decir "Todo está bien", cuando, la verdad, no era así. Al menos, no en mi caso; pues me estaba carcomiendo por dentro el no saber qué planeaba contestarle (si no es que ya lo había hecho) a Seth. ¿Por qué me importaba tanto esa respuesta? Ni yo mismo lo sabía.

— ¿Te dio su número? – uno de mis compañeros me arrebató la nota y me extrajo de mis pensamientos.

—No lo sé – contesté. La verdad era que ya lo había olvidado.

— ¡Wow! ¿Y la invitarás a salir?

—¡Ey, chicos! – un grupo de muchachos llegó al campo – ¿Quieren jugar?

Suspiré cuando todos salieron corriendo para tomar sus respectivos lugares en el campo. Era una suerte que el fútbol les apasionara tanto, que solo bastaba proponer un partido para que todo el resto se les olvidara.

La única que no había aceptado (lo cual me sorprendió demasiado) fue Alice. Se había despedido rápidamente de nosotros y, sin decir más, comenzó a alejarse. Corrí a alcanzarla, sin si quiera detenerme a pensarlo.

—¡Jazz! – Exclamó cuando la rebasé y le quité la gorra – pensé que te quedarías a jugar.

—No es lo mismo si tú no estás en el partido – confesé, estirando mi brazo hasta arriba, para que ella no tuviera ni la más mínima oportunidad de alcanzar su tan apreciada gorra – no tengo con quién competir. ¿Por qué no te quedaste tú?

—No tenía ánimos – contestó, dando saltitos. Finalmente, y no sé cómo, se trepó por mi espalda y terminó por arrebatarme lo que le había quitado. Suspiré y acepté mi derrota, ella liberó una risita petulante y, luego, seguimos caminando en completo silencio.

—Así que… Tú y Seth, eh – dije, sin poderme contener.

Sonrió, aunque su cabeza se mantuvo inclinada hacia abajo. Comenzó a patear una lata de refresco tirada en el suelo

—Así que… Tú y María, eh – dijo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y desviaron al segundo siguiente.

—¿Ya… ya le diste una respuesta? – me atreví a preguntar.

—Seth ya sabe que le quiero, pero como un amigo nada más – contestó. Eso me llenó de un inexplicable alivio – pensé que me preguntarías sobre María. Es una muchacha… linda.

—Sí – acordé – es guapa.

Dejó de caminar.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya llegamos a casa – informó. Entonces, miré a mí alrededor y comprobé que, efectivamente, ya estábamos dentro de la vecindad. Era sorprendente cómo es que el tiempo se volvía extinto al estar con ella – te veo mañana

—Espera – tomé su mano de manera impulsiva; después me arrepentí – Descansa.

—Sí, igualmente – contestó con esa expresión ida que me parecía, más bien, una mezcla de tristeza y decepción.

Solté lentamente su mano; había algo en mí renuente a dejarla ir. Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a subir las escaleras.

—Ya llegué – anuncié al traspasar la puerta de mi casa. Emmett estaba desparramado en el sillón, con rostro abatido. Me senté a su lado y suspiré. Él giró y me miró

—¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó – no luces… bien.

—Tú tampoco.

—Pensaba – confesó – pero olvidémonos de eso, ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Dilemas amorosos?

_¿Dilemas amorosos?_ —No – contesté automáticamente.

Me dedicó una mirada escéptica —No intentes engañarme. Tienes rostro de amante atormentado

—No miento –repliqué – No tengo motivos para estar… confundido, o lo que sea…

—¿Porqué no me cuentas que sucedió hoy en tu día y dejas este asunto en manos de un experto que pueda aclarar tu mente?

Lo pensé un poco. A decir verdad, temía que Emmett estuviera jugando conmigo solo para molestarme después. Pero una vocecita interior me dijo que lo intentara; así que lo hice.

—Una chica me habló hoy en la escuela…

—Ahí está el problema – suspiró mi hermano. Fruncí el ceño

—¿En dónde?

—Una chica te habló en la escuela y mostró atracción por ti – afirmó – Esa chica te pareció linda, pero no sabes si corresponder su interés por que, realmente, tú ya tienes a alguien que ocupa tus pensamientos. ¿No es así?

—No – susurré – Te equivocas en lo último. Nadie ocupa… mis pensamientos.

—¡Por favor!

—¡Es verdad! – Defendí – No me gusta nadie. Es más, con la única chica con la que hablo es con Alice y…

La significativa mirada de mi hermano me hizo callar

—Alice Swan, eh – alzó una de sus negras cejas – No me digas, "Es sólo tu amiga"

—Sí – musité. Emmett soltó una carcajada, se puso de pie y palmeó mi espalda de modo afectuoso

—Tienes el mismo defecto que Edward, Jasper. Pero pronto caerán los dos, pronto – dijo, antes de irse y dejarme solo en la sala.

—Genial – musité para mí mismo – Me dice que va a aclarar mis pensamientos y lo único que hizo fue compararme con mi hermano y hablarme en clave.

.

.

**BELLA POV **

—¡Leonardo! ¡Edward! ¡Dense prisa, muchachos! – gritaba el jefe, mientras mi estúpido compañero y yo revoloteábamos en la cocina.

—¿Cómo pretende que dos personas puedan ser capaces de manejar treinta platillos en menos de quince minutos? – Exigí saber – ¿Por qué no manda a alguien más en ayuda?

—El resto está atendiendo a la gente que viene y va – explicó Edward, sin dejar de cortar los trocitos de verduras que servirían para la sopa. Hay que mencionar que había mejorado mucho en ello, pero seguía siendo torpe.

—¡Sale la orden 36! – grité con voz gruesa.

Él soltó una risita, burlándose de mi patético intento por parecer hombre todo el tiempo (lo cual era más complicado ahora, que había intrusos a nuestro alrededor) Como estaba a mi lado, le aticé un golpe con la pala de cocinar.

—Pegas como nena, Leo – dijo, con gesto engreído – Pareces una… "SEÑORITA"

Gruñí en su dirección. Me guiñó un ojo y enrojecí. Me obligué estrictamente a prestar atención al pedazo de filete que estaba friendo si es no quería terminar tirándole aceite caliente y desfigurar su lindo y arrogante rostro.

—¡Más rápido chicos! ¡Más rápido! – Entró gritando el señor, lleno de euforia – ¡Tom, atiende esa mesa! ¡Alex, esa pareja pide más vino!

—¿Por qué está tan lleno el restaurante? – pregunté.

Siempre habíamos estado Edward y yo atendiendo la cocina y la bodega por las tardes; pero ahora, dos parejas más, la que trabajaba en la mañana y la que trabaja los fines de semana, estaban ayudándonos. Seguramente el jefe los había llamado.

—Es su aniversario número cuatro – contestó uno de los chicos, mientras acomodaba en la charola el pedido - más vale que vayan tomando mucha energía, el trabajo terminará muy noche y será pesado, muy pesado.

Y vaya que sí lo fue. Cuando al fin los ordenes terminaron, las manos y los pies me dolían terriblemente. Me dejé caer en la silla y suspiré. Miré hacia el reloj, eran las diez de la noche. Fruncí los labios con preocupación, deseando que Rose o papá ya hubieran llegado a casa para que Alice no estuviera sola. Aún faltaba esperar a que toda la gente se fuera para recoger las mesas y lavar los platos…

—¡Ey! – Gritó uno de los chicos, mostrando una botella de vino – ¿no quieren venir afuera? Tenemos tiempo para tomar una copita.

—No, gracias – contesté. Lo único que quería era descansar un poco ya que, al llegar, tenía que terminar un ensayo que debía de entregar mañana en la universidad.

Un vaso de cristal con agua apareció casi en mis narices, al igual que un plato con comida se deslizaba frente a mi mesa . Instintivamente, mis ojos buscaron esas perturbadoras esmeraldas verdes que me estremecían.

—¿Ahora eres amable? – pregunté, con humor.

—Sé valorar el esfuerzo de una persona – sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. De pronto, me sentí nerviosa – y, supongo, que por una vez en nuestra vida, podemos comportarnos como gente decente, dejar de pelear y cenar plácidamente.

En realidad parecía estar dispuesto a comportarse. Me perdí en sus pálidas y agotadas facciones, tan perfectas que, por un momento, me parecieron inhumanas.

—Luces cansado – bajé la mirada hacia la cena

—Tú igual – señaló. El suave sonido de su voz no estaba ayudando a calmar el temblor de mis manos. Tomé un poco de agua. —Eres… muy trabajadora.

—Tengo que buscar la forma de comer…

—No, no es sólo eso – interrumpió – eres… perseverante. Fuerte. Siempre andas buscando dar más y más a la gente que amas. Luchas por tus hermanas, dejas todo por ellas. Eso es… sorprendente, digno de admirarse.

—No es para tanto. Tú haces lo mismo. Ayudas a tus padres y…

—Te equivocas – discutió – Lo que tú haces y lo que yo hago es totalmente diferente. Lo tuyo es amor por tu familia, lo mío es vanidad.

Le miré a los ojos, sin entender a qué se refería con "Vanidad".

—Mi familia y yo vivíamos rodeados de lujos – comenzó a explicar – yo estaba acostumbrado a tener de todo, carros, viajes, dinero, sin ningún tipo de restricción. Pero mis padres fueron estafados y es por eso que llegamos a vivir a la vecindad. Estaba terriblemente molesto por el hecho de pertenecer, de un día a otro, a un estado económico medio y por eso comencé a trabajar, para ayudarlos a conseguir el dinero que se había perdido; pero no por ellos, si no por mí. Quería todos esos lujos de vuelta a mí vida. Y de pronto, te conocí a ti y…

Calló. Frunció sus labios y su rictus se tornó serio, atormentado, como si las palabras hubieran sido expulsadas sin pensar, sin querer.

—Y comprobé que hay gente que lucha sin quejarse – suspiró.

—Al menos, aprendiste que la vida no es fácil– susurré, encandilada por la profundidad de sus ojos verdes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndonos saltar. —¡Oh, cielo Santo! – era el jefe

—¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

—¡El trovador! El trovador que contraté para hoy en la noche tiene más de dos horas de retraso.

El pobre lucía desolado; pero, de pronto, su rostro se iluminó. —¡Tú, Edward! – Señaló al aludido – En una ocasión mencionaste que sabías tocar la guitarra.

El chico palideció. En mi cabeza, un interruptor llamado "Venganza" hizo _"Clic"_ al encenderse. Y es que quince minutos de amabilidad no iban a borrar meses enteros de sus constantes fastidios.

—Señor, no soy bueno…

—¡Ah, qué modesto eres, Edward! – Interrumpí, dándole un manotazo en la espalda – ¡Pero si eres el rey de la guitarra!

—¿En serio? – preguntó el jefe, con gran esperanza

—¡No!

—¡Sí! – Aseguré, ignorando la asesina mirada que mi víctima me dedicaba – Tiene que escucharle. No se arrepentirá. Estoy seguro que los clientes quedarán encantados con su participación

—¡Señor…!

—Edward, amigo, ¿por qué no explotar tu inigualable talento? – inquirí

—¡No! Señor, no puedo…

—¡Patrañas! – Exclamó el anciano y le tomó por el hombro – Tienes cara de artista.

—¡No! ¡Se equivoca! Yo…

—Vamos, vamos, te pagaré bien – lo comenzó a jalar hacia la salida.

Edward giró el rostro y me miró. Había un odio puro en sus pupilas que, fuera de asustarme, me divertía. Le dediqué una sonrisa inocente y, con un dulce e hipócrita gesto, le deseé suerte con la mano (alzando mi dedo pulgar de modo aprobatorio)

Afuera, acomodado en el centro de una pequeña tarima, se hallaba un lujoso, pero sencillo, equipo de sonido conectado a una guitarra acústica. Edward era prácticamente empujado hacia ahí. Finalmente, cuando comprendió que toda negativa sería inútil, subió por su propia cuenta y, sin atreverse a mirar hacia el frente, se acomodó la guitarra y acercó el micrófono.

No dio presentaciones; se limitó a suspirar profundamente y a rasgar las cuerdas musicales con sus dedos. Me puse de puntitas para verle mejor. Él comenzó a cantar y su voz, profunda y bohemia, inundó el salón entero. Sin darme cuenta, quedé prendada todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, observándole, escuchándole…

De verdad era bueno, diferente al resto. Las sentimentales letras adquirían parte de su frío escepticismo. Estaba segura que, en su interior, se estaba burlando de las novelescas frases que acompañaban a las notas. De vez en cuando soltaba una que otra risita incontenible e irónica; pero, aún con todo eso… era perfecto.

La magia terminó cuando lo vi acercarse, con un aura amenazante cubriéndole. Me refugié al otro lado de la mesa; esperando para afrontarlo. Penetró en la cocina, arrojando la puerta, y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Esperé en silencio a que la guerra comenzara, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que sus labios, poco a poco, dibujaban una carismática sonrisa.

—Gracias –dijo amablemente – He ganado dinero extra gracias a tu recomendación.

Me quedé boquiabierta, insultada. Jamás imaginé que lo tomaría de esa manera. ¿Por qué todo me salía mal?

La velada de trabajo concluyó. Era más de media noche y, al salir, las calles estaban totalmente vacías. Ni un solo taxi para ir a casa. Mi mal estado de ánimo (alterado por haberle hecho, sin querer, un favor a Cullen) empeoró y refunfuñé blasfemias mientras abría la sombrilla y me disponía a caminar.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? – su mano sostuvo mi brazo y me hizo retroceder.

—A mí casa, supongo – contesté amargamente.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco

—¿Acaso no has visto cómo están las calles? ¿Es que no tienes instinto de supervivencia?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? –Repliqué – ¿Qué me quede a dormir acá hasta que anochezca?

—No estaría mal; pero tienes otra opción, la cual es irte conmigo. Tú decides.

Caminar con Cullen en las desoladas calles de Forks. No era mi idea favorita, pero debía admitir que era lo mejor y más prudente. Suspiré y di un paso hacia el frente. No estaba dispuesta a decirle "Sí, Edward, iré contigo". Que lo entendiera él solo, por su propia cuenta.

Le escuché soltar una risita detrás de mi espalda, pero le ignoré. Era una noche fría y la sombrilla me cubría de las ligeras gotas de lluvia que caía, pero no del imperioso viento que, repentinamente, había comenzado a soplar.

Fue de manera repentina, cuando atravesábamos un oscuro callejón, cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme por detrás, apretando mi cintura. Mis ojos se dilataron y el corazón dejó de palpitar por un segundo, antes de que lograra reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces? – musité, sin aire.

Sus labios recorrieron la curva de mi cuello

—Demostrarte otro más de mis talentos – contestó. Supe que estaba en problemas.

—Edward, fue una pequeña broma…

Me hizo girar el cuerpo, para que quedáramos frente a frente. Entonces volví a apreciar ese brillo amenazador en su mirada.

—Pídeme una disculpa – exigió.

Fruncí el ceño —Tú no has pedido ninguna por todo lo que me has hecho

Intenté liberarme, pero sus dedos se apretaron más a mi cintura

—Eres una chiquilla malcriada – escupió

—Y tú un inmaduro arrogante – contesté – ¡Suéltame!

—¡Discúlpate!

—¡No!

Nuestras miradas relampaguearon con furia. —Gritaré – advertí

—Inténtalo –desafió.

Cuadré la mandíbula y tomé la mayor cantidad de aire posible, dispuesta a almacenarlo en mis pulmones para proferir el grito más grande de la historia.

—¡Auxilio, auxilio! – vociferé. Su cuerpo se tensó y sus manos pretendieron silenciarme, pero le mordí.

—¡Cállate, Bella! ¡Nos meterás en problemas! – intentó razonar. Le ignoré

—¡Auxilio! ¡Me quieren violar! ¡Por favor, ayu…!

Las palabras se me ahogaron en la garganta cuando sus labios cubrieron a los míos con un arrebatado movimiento. Gemí, mientras sentía sus brazos envolverme y apretarme hacia él, deshaciendo con su calor cualquier tipo de resistencia que pudiera servirme para alejarme.

Empuñé mis manos y las acomodé sobre su pecho, en un último e inútil intento de reprimir este fuego ardiente que revoloteaba en mí estomago e iba aumentando conforme su boca seguía explorando a la mía, suave, dulce, apasionadamente.

Poco a poco, sus labios se fueron alejando, hasta que solo quedó el sonido agitado de nuestras respiraciones acicalándose en la poca distancia que aún nos separaba.

—No he roto mi promesa – musitó – Eso no fue un beso. Fue para que te callaras, ¿Entendido?

Un teléfono celular sonó entonces.

—Te están llamando –dije. Seguramente era su "novia perfecta"

Dejó que el timbre sonara por tercera vez y, después, se apartó para contestar.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué sucede? – Me miró – Sí, ella está conmigo.

¿La doctora Esme preguntaba por mí? Parpadeé, sorprendida, mientras él escuchaba, con expresión apagada, lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, yo… yo le digo.

Colgó.

—¿Qué sucede? – tartamudeé. Ese cambio en su mirada no me gustaba para nada. Tampoco su silencio.– Edward, ¿Qué sucede? – Exigí saber – ¡Edward!

Me tomó por los hombros, con gentileza y dulzura; tratando de tranquilizarme. Comencé a temblar, mientras un violento miedo comenzaba a escaldar mis venas.

—Tu padre – susurró; sentí que las piernas se me aflojaban – Tu padre está muerto, Bella.

.

**Sin Rose ni Emmett está vez, para que descansen un momento de la princesa de hielo. Naa, la verdad es que el capítulo se me extendió demasiado y no tuve corazón para cortarle. Así que espero lo hayan disfrutado. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Atte. Anju**


	26. Ironía

**Capítulo 25: Ironía. **

**.**

**Rosalie POV.**

Fruncí los labios y me mordí fuertemente la lengua para ahogar las lágrimas que exigían salir de mis ojos. No, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que toda esa gente, repentinamente atiborrada en mi casa, me viera llorar. Me obligué a mantener la frente en alto y el rostro sereno. Actitud firme ante todo. Desde pequeña había sido orgullosa. No había llorado cuando nuestra madre había muerto y era apenas una niña, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Demostrar debilidad sólo te hace vulnerable ante los demás. Provocas risas, pena, lástima… Y, aunque el sentimiento de soledad golpeaba fuerte, debía de aprender a soportarlo.

Mi padre había muerto. Lo único que ahora nos quedaba era su recuerdo… y la cruel sapiencia de que ya no teníamos a nadie más en el mundo. Empuñé mis manos y maldije al tortuoso nudo que cerraba mi garganta. No iba a llorar. No iba a permitir que la gente volteara el rostro y dijera "Pobre niña". Jamás…

—Rose

Emmett apareció repentinamente a mi lado. Irónico, ¿Verdad? En las últimas semanas había deseado tanto que se me acercara, que me volviera a buscar. Y ahora, que ahí estaba, tomándome de la mano, lo único que deseaba era que se fuera. No quería a nadie junto a mí; por eso mismo me había ido a refugiar en la esquina más apartada de la pequeña habitación.

—Quiero estar sola – dije, queriendo deshacer nuestra unión, pero él lo impidió.

—Lo siento mucho…

— Vete – interrumpí. No quería escuchar palabras de consuelo.

—Rose…

Me puse súbitamente de pie. Si él no se iba a ir, lo haría yo.

—Espera – me detuvo.

—No quiero tu lástima – siseé, mirándole ásperamente a los ojos – Suéltame – e intenté alejarme otra vez, pero sus brazos me jalaron hacia su cuerpo y, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, me envolvieron cálidamente entre ellos.

—Llora – musitó.

Negué frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Largo – dije una vez más

—No – contestó y, entonces, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, me jaló hacia la recamara y cerró la puerta tras su espalda —Estamos solos – indicó, volviéndome a abrazar en la oscuridad – Nadie te ve. Ni si quiera yo. Ahora puedes llorar.

—Llorando no voy a revivir a mi padre – discutí

Sus brazos me apretaron más fuerte hacia él. —¿Porqué tanto miedo? No pasa nada si flaqueas un momento. Has aguantado mucho. Vamos, estoy aquí, no te dejaré caer.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Eran suaves, gentiles, cariñosos…

No pude soportar más… lloré. Pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas, mientras mi rostro se hundía en su pecho y él, en silencio, se limitaba a acariciar mis cabellos. Desconozco cuánto tiempo permanecimos de esa manera. Pudo haber durado un minuto o una hora. Emmett no dejó de abrazarme hasta que mi llanto cesó hasta convertirse en un susurro casi apagado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó finalmente. Asentí. – ¿Quieres salir y tomar algo?

Lo dudé un momento, pero sus manos asieron amablemente las mías y me condujeron hacia afuera. Traspasar esa puerta fue como cambiar de una dimensión a otra; pues, al otro lado de ésta, _ella_ lo esperaba.

..

..

..

**JASPER POV**

Me perdí en la delicadeza de su rostro, mientras dormía. La cubrí, lo más cuidadosamente posible, con una sábana. La noche era fría y, en ese momento, ella lucía mucho más frágil, como si el más mínimo soplo de viento le pudiera llegar a herir.

Me hinqué para quedar a su altura. Sus negros y largos cabellos caían por su cara de duendecillo triste. Una lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas. Y esa pequeña gotita salada me caló hasta el fondo de mi alma.

—Como me gustaría entrar en tus sueños y arrancarte esas pesadillas – murmuré, mientras enjuagaba la tórrida lagrimita, tratando de no despertarla.

No sé si era la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, en la que yo estaba perfectamente consciente del giro tan drástico que había dado su vida, pero aprecié su rostro de una manera diferente, mucho más delicado y tierno. Aún entre la maraña oscura que se regaba por él… comprobé que era hermoso. Lo acaricié sin poder contenerme y suspiré, mientras en mi pecho se arremolinaban miles de emociones indescifrables.

Ella despertó lentamente. Antes de que sus ojos se abrieran por completo, su mano había capturado la mía y la había apretado hacia su mejilla.

—Se siente bien… - murmuró. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. – ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

—Lo que quieras – contesté, perdiéndome en la lluvia triste que empapaba sus pómulos – Lo que quieras, Alice.

—Abrázame – musitó, de manera tan bajita que fue como si su voz hubiera hablado dentro de mis pensamientos.

Obedecí al instante. Enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y la atraje hacia mí. Ella hundió el rostro en mi pecho y sus manitas se aferraron a mi playera. Y lloró, lloró a más no poder. Y sus lagrimas eran como un acido que traspasaba mi piel y me hería el corazón.

—Tengo miedo, Jazz – confesó

Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos

—Mírame, Alice – pedí – No tengas miedo. Tienes a tus hermanas, a tus amigos… Me tienes a mí. Yo nunca te voy a dejar sola. Siempre estaré contigo.

..

..

..

**EDWARD POV**

"_Lideres de peligrosa banda de estafadores y extorsionadores son detenidos ayer por la noche, a orillas de Forks... Apreciado policía murió en el tiroteo"_

Doblé el periódico a la mitad y lo arrojé hacia un lado. Todo esto era irónico. ¿Quién lo diría? Charlie había muerto por capturar a quienes nos habían estafado. Nosotros, en unos cuantos días, tendríamos nuestro dinero. Y, sin embargo, ellas… ya no tendrían a su padre nunca más.

Dicen que es ley de la vida el que unos pierdan para que otros ganen. Me resultaba difícil aceptarlo en ese momento cuando ella estaba ahí… sufriendo.

Quería acercarme, pero me daba miedo hacerlo. ¿Cobarde? Probablemente, sí. Desde la noche pasada en que le había dado la noticia me había mantenido lejos de ella. De igual manera había sido en el entierro, había aguardado mi distancia. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Quizás estaba aterrado al no saber qué decirle para consolarla. Quizás también se debía a que Jacob había estado con ella todo el tiempo y, no se necesita ser muy inteligente como para saber que él, su novio que le conoce desde hace años, sería mejor compañía que un desconocido con el cual suele discutir todo el tiempo.

Pero ahora estaba sola. Él se había ido tenía poco y esta ansia de ir a su lado… fue incontrolable. Me acerqué poco a poco, en silencio. Ella no pareció darse cuenta y, si lo hizo, no me tomó importancia. Me senté a su lado, en el desgastado sillón de su casa. Estábamos solos en la diminuta sala. Mis padres –que se habían negado en dejarlas solas-habían salido un momento. La policía había llegado y tenían que contestar algunas preguntas. Jasper estaba con Alice en la habitación. Emmett había ido a dejar a su novia a su casa y Rose se encontraba afuera, sentada sola en las escaleras del patio.

Me atreví a mirarla. Estaba ahí, acurrucada en el sillón, abrazando a sus piernas y con el reflejo de sus pupilas opaco, fijo en la nada. Mi mano se movió por si sola y tomó una de las suyas. Ella respingó y volvió el rostro en mi dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y algo extraño pasó en mi pecho al no hallar en ellos nada, más que dolor.

Hubo silencio. Un silencio en el que su melancólica mirada era la que hablaba y me confesaba cuánto miedo tenía. No pensé en lo que hacía, simplemente me dejé llevar por esa voz interior que me decía "Abrázala" y así lo hice. La atraje hacia mi pecho y la apreté hacia mí.

Fue extraño. La sentí temblar bajo mis brazos y deseé, con toda el alma y el corazón, poder arrancar su dolor, volverlo mío si fuese necesario, para que ella dejara de sufrir. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Estaba llorando. La envolví con más fuerza, angustiado, maldiciendo al destino por hacerle daño. Besé sus cabellos, empapado de aflicción. Era extraño (ya lo he dicho)… Era como si mi alma se hubiera fusionado con la suya, para así apreciar, a la perfección, toda su tristeza.

Se alejó al poco tiempo, con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo y oculto por una cascada de cabello color chocolate. Era claro, no le gustaba que le vieran llorar; pero no hacerlo era inevitable. Pequeñas y discretas gotitas cristalinas caían y manchaban la tela del sillón. Otro movimiento inconsciente: la yema de mis dedos se deslizó por su mejilla derecha. Me miró. Sus ojos profundos y grandes me estremecieron…

—Estoy aquí – musité, sin detenerme a reflexionar sobre mis palabras. No quería hacerlo, no en ese momento. El Edward calculador y "realista" se había ido lejos en ese par de minutos.

Pegué mi frente con la suya y capturé su rostro con ambas manos. Ella cerró los ojos

—Estoy aquí – volví a murmurar

Asintió. Su entrecortado aliento golpeaba mis parpados, me embriagaba. No había conocido antes un ser tan frágil y, a la vez, tan fuerte. No había sentido, nunca, esta necesidad de proteger a alguien. Mi corazón latía pausadamente, pero con intensidad; golpeaba mi pecho. _¿Qué es esto?_ Me preguntaba, mientras cerraba mis ojos. _¿Qué es ésta mezcla de sensaciones que maravillan y aturden al mismo tiempo? ¿Será acaso que yo…?_

—¿Edward?

La voz de mi madre nos hizo saltar a ambos. Solté el rostro de Bella para caminar hacia la puerta y abrirle.

—¿Todo bien? – preguntó al verme.

_La verdad, no. _

—Sí – Mi celular timbró – Es Tanya…

—Contesta – sonrió – yo iré con Bella.

—Gracias – _entre más lejos esté de ella, mejor._ Cerré la puerta y bajé las escaleras – Hola, Tanya, ¿Cómo estás?

—¡Edward! – Se escuchaba aliviada – te he estado marcando desde ayer y no contestabas. Me tenías preocupada. Marqué a tu casa, tu mamá ya me contó lo que pasó. Siento mucho lo de tu amiga.

—Bella no es mi amiga. Es solo… una compañera.

—Tienes razón. Oye – agregó, con voz un poco más tímida – sé que… no es el momento. Pero Esme me dijo que toda la fortuna que les robaron les será devuelta. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Así parece – asentí

—Y eso… ¿Significa que por fin regresarás a Italia?

..

..

..

Y el tiempo pasó. Un día, dos, tres… Mientras se hacían los trámites necesarios para que nuestra fortuna regresara, yo solo era capaz de ver cómo Bella luchaba y seguía adelante, al igual que sus hermanas.

Cada día se había vuelto una guerra interminable, la cual ella desafiaba fieramente. Y era esa valentía, ese arrojo, lo que me prendaba cada vez más y más, sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Miré el calendario. La fecha marcaba que estaba a punto de cumplir ocho meses en Forks. El doble del tiempo que estaba decidido a pasar ahí. Un tiempo que se había vuelto inexistente y fugaz… como el latido de un agitado corazón.

—Edward, Jasper, Emmett, ¿Me están escuchando? – la voz de mi madre me extrajo de mis pensamientos. Miré a mis hermanos. Al parecer, no era el único que se encontraba distraído.

—Lo sentimos – se disculpo Jasper por los tres – ¿Nos decías?

—Nuestro dinero… está de regreso – dijo Carlisle, sin emoción en la voz.

A pesar de que varias semanas habían pasado tras la muerte de Charlie, aún seguía (y creo que siempre seguirá) atormentándonos la idea de que, gracias a ello, nosotros volvíamos a nuestra ostentosa posición económica.

—Podemos regresarnos a la mansión en este mismo instante – agregó Esme – Si ustedes quieren…

—No – contestamos los tres al unísono, con el mismo ímpeto, con la misma desesperación.

Mis padres respingaron.

—¿Cómo? – parpadeó Esme, pasmada – Si nosotros pensamos que ustedes…

—Costumbre – salió Emmett en defensa – Nos hemos acostumbrado mucho a vivir en la vecindad…

—¿Algún motivo en especial? – alzó Carlisle una ceja. El moreno tardó en contestar.

—Lo que pasa es que éste lugar es…

—Relajante – ayudó Jasper

—_¿Relajante?_

—Sí, RELAJANTE – afirmé yo también – Ayuda a… estudiar mejor.

—¡Exacto! – Asintió Emmett – ¡La escuela!

—Pero nosotros pensamos que ustedes querían regresar a sus antiguos colegios – musitó mi madre – Edward, ¿Acaso no piensas volver a Italia?

_Mierda._

—Bueno, yo. Eh… falta poco para que termine el año. Puedo esperar…

Mi madre ensanchó una feliz sonrisa y se lanzó a mis brazos

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que quieras estar más tiempo con nosotros. Nunca lo habías hecho.

Cierto. Jamás lo había hecho. Siempre huía de Forks, porque me aburría, me desesperaba y el tiempo se me hacía exageradamente largo y pesado. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. La verdad era que… no quería irme. No sabía porqué – por idiota no quería aceptarlo, puesto que estaba más que claro – pero quería quedarme ahí… por siempre.

—Bueno, supongo que podemos esperar otro poco – sonrió mi padre – unos cuantos días más.

..

..

..

**BELLA POV**

—¿De dónde conseguiste este dinero, Rose? – exigí saber

Mi hermana se levantó del asiento, exasperada

—¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Es que nada de lo que yo te hago te parece?

—Solo te estoy preguntado de dónde lo obtuviste. Es demasiado

—Me lo dio Royce – confesó – ¿Contenta?

—Regrésaselo – ordené. Sus ojos brillaron con furia – Rose, ese tipo no me da confianza. Si te da tanto dinero… puede que algún día te pida algo a cambio.

—¿Te refieres al sexo? – Ironizó, con descaro – Bella, no soy tonta. Además, si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué no?

—¡Rose!

—Papá está muerto, Bella – recordó, de manera hiriente – Estamos solas. El dinero que nos dieron por parte de su trabajo apenas y alcanzó para el entierro. No quisiste aceptar la ayuda que los Cullen quisieron darnos, toleré eso, porque tampoco yo estaba dispuesta a aceptarles ni un solo centavo. Pero ahora, ¿Ahora cuál es el problema? Royce es mi novio. No es momento para ser tan moralistas.

—Hay opciones – dije – podemos trabajar…

—¡Trabajar! Hay, hermana, pecas de ingenuidad – Soltó una carcajada –Bella, por favor, acepta éste dinero – agregó, con dulzura, volviéndome a acomodar los billetes en la mano – úsalo. Lo mereces. Has hecho mucho por nosotras, eso no lo puedo negar, por eso te lo estoy dando.

—Rose…

—No te preocupes por mí – tranquilizó, acariciando mis cabellos – me sé cuidar sola. Además, el cumpleaños de Alice está en camino, cómprale algo. Vamos, acepta.

Suspiré. Sabía que esa era la forma de ayudar para mi hermana… No tenía opción.

—Que sea la última vez…

—No prometo nada –sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie – En seguida regreso

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dar un paseo. Vendré tarde, no me esperen.

Me desparramé en el sillón y cerré los ojos. No era fácil… nada fácil. Las vacaciones se avecinaban, eso significaba que podría conseguir otro trabajo por las mañanas. Miré el dinero que Rose me había dado. Tenía razón, el cumpleaños de Alice sería dentro de poco. Papá decía que para esa fecha nos llevaría a cenar a Port Angeles. Miré hacia la ventana. Llovía. Me puse de pie y me acomodé la chamarra. Quizás caminar me hacía bien.

—¡Ey! – frené automáticamente mis pasos al escucharle – ¿A dónde vas con este clima?

Le contesté con un encogimiento de hombros. Él soltó un suspiro.

—Qué loca manía tienes de mojarte – apuntó. Fruncí el ceño.

—Es… mi problema.

Advertí un brillo extraño en sus pupilas... Un brillo alegre.

—Es difícil ignorar a la gente que, como tú, hacen cosas extrañas

—¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que juzgar a los demás? – exploté

Él sonrió

—Bella ha vuelto

—¿Qué dices?

—Al fin te comportas como la muchachita malcriada y orgullosa que eres – explicó – Ya te extrañaba.

Me obligué a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Eres una clase de masoquista o algo así?

—Quizás…

Volví a mirarlo. Su expresión era seria, la lluvia había mojado sus cabellos, provocando que éstos cayeran rebeldemente sobre su pálido rostro y, al centrarme en sus ojos, recordé cuánto me aturdía su verde color.

Un áspero carraspeo, muy cerca de mí, me regresó a la realidad.

—Jacob – reconocí a mi amigo – no te vi llegar

—No, claro que no lo hiciste – replicó, con amargura.

—Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya – terció Edward – aquí huele a perro mojado

Estaba a punto de protestar por ambas actitudes, cuando un estrepitoso sonido llamó nuestra atención. Alzamos la mirada y vimos que varios hombres se encontraban frente a la puerta de mi casa, azotándola con furia, hasta abrirla brutalmente.

—¿Pero qué mierda…? – musitaron Jacob y Edward al unisonó, mientras se lanzaban, escaleras arriba.

Corrí tras ellos – Mi torpeza me imposibilitó seguirle los pasos –. Intenté detenerlos, pero ninguno pareció escucharme. Atravesaron el umbral con agresiva coordinación, enfrentando al instante al número grupo de intrusos que, en menos de dos segundos, habían logrado destruir lo poco que había dentro.

—Miserables – gruñó mi amigo, estampando su puño en la cara del hombre más cercano a él.

Mi sangre –de por sí ya fría – se coaguló al ver que Edward le secundaba al poco tiempo. No sé en qué estaban pensando ese par de idiotas cuando creyeron que podían tener la más mínima oportunidad de ganar. Como era de esperarse, los delincuentes no tardaron en rodearles. Un muchacho de aspecto fornido se me acercó, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Con un movimiento brusco, me acorraló contra la pared, golpeando mi frente contra ésta.

—Esto es por parte de nuestros jefes – me susurró al oído – Lo mejor es que tú y tus hermanas se larguen de aquí, si no quieren alcanzar a su padre siendo tan jóvenes

Apenas y estaba analizando lo escuchado, apenas y estaba apreciando el dolor causado por el impacto de mi piel contra la dura superficie, cuando me vi liberada.

—¡No la toques!

Imposible describir todo el miedo que sentí al ver a Edward retando a ese monstruo, el cual, con rabia mortal, desempuñó una navaja, claramente dispuesta a usar. Las secuencias de imágenes se tornaron lentas, volviendo esos cinco segundos en interminables horas. Aprecié el movimiento de su cuerpo esquivando hábilmente la filosa punta que amenazaba con herirle en cualquier momento; el par de patadas que logró darle a su oponente; la cólera que bañaba a sus pupilas y lo peor: el objeto punzo cortante enterrándose, finalmente, en su estómago.

Las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon a lo lejos. Movida por una desesperación infinita, me lancé contra el joven delincuente y le grabé un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz. El cuerpo de Edward se recargó sobre el mío.

—¡Vámonos! – gritó uno de ellos, mientras encendía varios fósforos y los arrojaba hacia el suelo.

Entonces, me percaté de que toda mi casa había sido bañada con combustible. Una gigantesca llama surgió al instante. Empujé el cuerpo de Edward tres pasos hacia atrás

—¡¿Jake?! – llamé por mi amigo, desesperada por no poder encontrarle a través de la densa capa de humo que se había formado.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí – se me iluminaron los ojos al verle aparecer a mi lado, con el rostro totalmente ensangrentado. No estaba mucho mejor que Edward, hay que mencionar. Su cara tenía varios golpes y aberturas; pero, al menos, no tenía una incisión en el estomago. (Estaba completamente segura de que Jake no se iba a morir)

Entre los dos arrastramos el cuerpo de Cullen hacia la salida y bajamos a tropezones las escaleras

—Maldición – siseó, mirando hacia mí casa

—¡¿A dónde vas?! – exclamé, al verlo ponerse de pie

—A sacar todo lo que se pueda – contestó

"Perfecto". Esto no podía ir mejor. Mi casa y lo poco que teníamos se estaba consumiendo entre las voraces llamas que unos malditos delincuentes habían provocado en venganza por lo que mi padre había hecho, mi mejor amigo se había ido a tostar ahí dentro y Edward yacía entre mis brazos, con una herida que no me atrevía a ver qué tan grave era… pues temía que mi alma también se condenara con ello.

..

**Vamos, vamos. No se me espanten; en esta historia nadie de los buenos muere (creo)- En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Siento dejarlas así, pero el capítulo se me extendió (otra vez). Nos leemos pronto, eso espero. Mis clases ya comenzaron y no tardo en atiborrarme de tareas, trabajos y exámenes. Así que… les pido otra vez paciencia si llego a demorarme más con las actualizaciones. Gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto. Atte. Anju **


	27. El Ángel

**Capítulo 26: El ángel…**

**..**

—_Edward…_

Alguien me llamaba, con su voz suave y agradable… vagamente conocida.

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no despierta?_

¿Qué despertara? ¿Acaso estaba dormido?

—_Necesita descansar, no te preocupes. Está bien. La herida no fue grave_

Reconocí la voz de mi madre. ¿Herida? ¿Qué herida? No entendía nada. Silencio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intenté moverme, pero una lacerante punzada apretó mi costilla derecha y me inmovilizó.

—_Tranquilo, no te muevas_ – otra vez ese sonido tan reconfortante. Sabía que le había escuchado anteriormente, pero, ¿En dónde? ¿Sería acaso que realmente estaba muerto y era un ángel quien me estaba hablando?

No, imposible. La muerte no podía ser así de hermosa y tranquila, menos para alguien como yo que siempre había puesto en tela de juicio todos estos conceptos del cielo el infierno. Un suave contacto tocó mi frente y se deslizó por mis mejillas, ¡Qué agradable era! Tan gentil y cálido…

—_Por favor, despierta_

Despertar, ¿Para qué? Se sentía bien estando así. Algo me decía que, si abría los ojos, esa caricia desaparecería. Se iría y ya no regresaría. Y yo no quería privarme de semejante sensación. Tomé un suspiro y llené mis pulmones con esa agradable fragancia que bailaba a mí alrededor. ¿Quién era? No era mamá, ni Tanya… ¿Porqué, entonces, se escuchaba tan angustiada por mí?

Una exquisita presión sobre mi boca me hizo estremecer y cambiar mi opinión sobre querer permanecer dormido. Mis brazos reaccionaron ante tal dulce sabor y se elevaron hasta alcanzar a quien provocaba tantas cosas en mi interior. Sentí sus labios moverse al lento compás de los míos, sentí su respiración chocar contra mi respiración y su aliento alimentar mi garganta.

Delicioso, único, espléndido… Podía apostar mi alma a que ya había experimentado esta misma necesidad de querer tener más de ese elixir adictivo antes, pero los recuerdos eran confusos. Finalmente, me decidí por abrir los ojos y así saber quién era la que amenazaba con robarme la vida entera con el sólo danzar de sus labios...

Bella, era ella y nadie más.

Nuestros alientos se acicalaban en la casi extinta distancia jadeante que separaba nuestras bocas. Nuestras pupilas fulguraban confundidas y temerosas. Con el tentador rubor pintado en sus mejillas, no volver a besarla fue prácticamente imposible. Enredé mis manos en su cabello y la atraje hacia mí, ignorando la molesta voz que me decía: Otra vez, estás siendo infiel y otra vez estás besando a, quien se supone, tanto te fastidia.

Y es que en ese momento Bella me hacía sentir todo, menos molestia.

—Espera, espera – frenó ella, haciéndome consciente de mí intento por acostarla conmigo en la cama – te puedes… lastimar más.

Mi mirada se dilató ante mi propio atrevimiento.

—Lo siento – musité.

Bajó el rostro y tuve apretar las manos para controlarme.

—¿Có…? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Recordé entonces la lacerante punzada que me recorría las costillas. Llevé mi atención hacia ese lugar, que se encontraba vendado, y resoné lo que había pasado

—Bien. ¿Y tú? – Me preocupaba más eso – ¿Qué sucedió con esos hombres? ¿Te hicieron daño?

—No pasó nada – tranquilizó

Otro recuerdo más. Su casa repleta en llamas.

—¿Y tú casa? –pregunté. La respuesta la supe al ver lo sombrío de su semblante.

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa maldita impotencia que me hacía querer arrancarle su dolor y volverlo mío, para no verla sufrir. La misma impotencia que, otra vez, me hizo alzar una de mis manos y acariciar la piel de su rostro.

—Encontraremos una solución – prometí.

Ella sonrió y sus ojos me miraron de una manera diferente, nueva… cálida.

—Gracias – susurró

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, haciéndonos saltar. Retiré mi mano de su mejilla instantáneamente

—¡Edward! –Exclamó mi madre, entrando con una par de sábanas que acomodó en la pequeña cómoda – Qué bueno que ya despertaste. Tenías a Bella muy preocupada – La castaña se sonrojó hasta lo imposible – Tu padre y yo ya le habíamos asegurado que no era nada grave, solo una pequeña y escandalosa contusión, pero parecía no creernos. Lo mejor es que seas tú mismo quien le digas qué tal te sientes – me guiñó un ojo de manera traviesa, provocando que esta vez, fuera yo el sonrojado, y después, se fue, cerrando la puerta con declarada intención.

—Así que… estabas preocupada por mí – dije, sin poder contenerme, en cuanto quedamos solos.

Bella se levantó de la silla que se encontraba casi a mi lado y caminó hacia la esquina contraria. Sonreí, quizás era mi imaginación, pero lucía curiosamente nerviosa.

—¿Y bien? – insistí ante su silencio.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Solté una risita

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? – se volvió y me miró molesta

—Tu actitud – contesté – ¿quién lo diría? Mi peor enemiga preocupada por mí…

—¡Tonto! – Explotó, acercándose nuevamente hasta mirarme a los ojos – ¿En qué estabas pensado cuando intentabas hacerte el héroe?

—No lo sé – admití

—No lo vuelvas a hacer _nunca_ – ordenó

—No está en mis manos – confesó, no yo, si no alguien más habitando y removiendo todo mi interior.

—Eres un infantil – resopló – ¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?

—¿Te importa a ti? – volvió a contestar ese desconocido que me usaba como un títere.

El brillo de sus ojos se volvió desconcertado, confundido y tímido, mientras yo espera… incapaz de hacer o decir algo para lograr liberarme del desesperado ente que me controlaba a su gusto y complacencia. ¿A qué estaba jugando? No lo sabía, ¿Qué esperaba escuchar?, Tampoco. Sólo hacía que esas preguntas fueran expulsadas libremente por mis labios.

—Ya no seas tan imprudente – contestó al fin, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.

..

..

**BELLA POV**

No sé ni cómo, ni cuándo, llegué a la pequeña y lujosa sala de los Cullen y tomé asiento en uno de los suaves sillones de piel. Sólo sabía que había salido de esa habitación huyendo de todo lo que sus ojos, profundos y penetrantes, me provocaban.

Tomé un suspiro. Aún podía sentir el vértigo en mi estomago que las caricias de sus labios sobre los míos me habían dejado… Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Lo que comenzaba a sentir por Edward… era tan fuerte, que me asustaba.

—_¿Bella? ¿Te sientes bien?_

—_Creo que, finalmente, ha entrado en shock… _

—¡Bella!

Respingué cuando las manos de Rose me zarandearon con fuerza

—¿Qué sucede? – parpadeé y lo primero que aprecié, al aclararme la visión, fue a mi rubia hermana entornando los ojos

—Te estamos hablando desde hace varios minutos y no contestas

—Lo siento… estaba… pensando

—Bella – las cariñosas manos de Esme tomaron las mías – Cariño, no estés preocupada por lo que sucedió.

Me sentí mal, por haber estado pensando en un par de orbes verdes, en lugar de que mis hermanas y yo nos habíamos quedado, prácticamente, sin nada.

—Estuve hablando con Rose y Alice – agregó la amable doctora – le decía que Carlisle, mis hijos y yo no tenemos problema alguno en que ustedes vengan a vivir con nosotros a la mansión

—¡No! – negué rápidamente, quizás con brusquedad – Esme, muchas gracias – agregué, a modo de disculpa – pero no podemos aceptar…

—¿Por qué no? La mansión es muy grande, cada una de ustedes tendría su propio cuarto…

—No, no, no – repetí varias veces. Mis hermanas permanecían en silencio.

—Entonces, quédense aquí, en esta casa, como si fuera suya.

Volví a negar —Tampoco podemos aceptar eso

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué harán? – preguntó, con voz dulce, viajando su gentil mirada por las tres.

Permanecimos en silencio, Alice mirando a Rose, Rose mirándome a mí y yo mirando a Alice. Finalmente, ninguna contestó.

—¿Ven? – Sonrió Esme – Vamos, niñas, acepten nuestra ayuda. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes…

—Si aceptan que les paguemos una renta… creo que podríamos quedarnos aquí – dije, muy a mi pesar.

—Eso es imposible – no fue la doctora quien renegó. Fue Emmett, apareciendo repentinamente en la sala, junto con Jasper y… Edward – Ustedes no pueden quedarse en ésta vecindad, solas.

—¿Por qué no? – inquirió Rose, tratando de controlar la molestia de su voz. A ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de vivir con los Cullen

—Por que pueden venir a buscarlas otra vez – explicó Jasper – Definitivamente, si no se les ocurre nada más, la única opción que les queda es irse a vivir con nosotros a la mansión.

—Podemos ir a rentar a otro lado – solucioné

—Realmente eres imposible – bufó Edward. No pude evitar dedicarle una mirada envenenada – ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Puede que esos tipos no hayan quedado satisfechos con lo que hicieron. ¿Qué pasa si las buscan? ¿Qué pasa si la próxima vez no se conforman con incendiar el lugar en donde viven? ¿Arriesgarías a tus hermanas a tal peligro?

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por tener la razón…

—Alice, Rose, Bella – llamó Esme, con cariño – Mis hijos tienen razón.

—Es que… Esme, de verdad, no podemos…

—¿Se trata de orgullo? – en parte sí. No estaba dispuesta a decirle "También se debe a que su hijo altera mi vida entera y no quiero pensar cómo sería si viviéramos bajo el mismo techo" – podemos llegar a un acuerdo, si eso las hace sentirse más cómodas.

Miré a mis hermanas, ellas lucían igual de embrolladas que yo; pero había que admitir que, realmente, no teníamos opción alguna.

—Puede ser nada más por el tiempo en que las cosas se calman un poco – murmuró Rose – No sé… vivimos ahí un par de meses, pero les pagamos como si estuviéramos rentando.

—No, dinero no podemos recibirles – discutió Esme.

—¿Entonces? – jadeé

—Podemos… ayudarles con el oficio de la casa – solucionó Alice – Bella sabe cocinar muy rico y yo soy muy buena limpiando.

Esme no se veía muy convencida, pero, posteriormente, aceptó…

..

Y bien, ahí nos encontrábamos finalmente: de pie, frente a la inmensa mansión de los Cullen (que de verdad era INMENSA). Me resultaba demasiado difícil imaginármelos como gente de tal nivel económico, cuando eran tan sencillos y agradables (claro, con una sola excepción, llamada Edward Cullen). Ahora que sabía no se iba a morir, podía darme el lujo de mirarlo como el tipo arrogante que era y tratar de arrinconar, en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, esa angustiante pena que me había aprisionado cuando, tras haber sido herido, no despertaba.

—Adelante, pasen – alentó Carlisle, abriéndonos la imperiosa puerta tallada en roble

Mis hermanas y yo tardamos en entrar. Quedamos impactadas ante la belleza de la casa, cada detalle, cada mueble, cada rincón era… simplemente precioso. Lujoso, pero sin caer en lo exagerado. Las paredes claras de la sala estaban adornadas con pinturas y, a un costado, reposaba un negro piano de cola.

Alice silbó por lo bajo, Rose no podía controlar su expresión de sorpresa y yo… yo di media vuelta, dispuesta a salir de ahí lo antes posible.

—¿Qué haces? – los brazos de Edward me detuvieron. ¿Cómo era posible que, aun estando lastimado, fuera más hábil que yo?

—Lo siento, no puedo... Alice, Rose, quédense ustedes. Yo me iré…

—¿A la casa de tu novio? – indagó él, alzando una de sus cejas.

Jacob. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? No era tan mal idea, cualquier lugar era mejor que tener que dormir bajo el techo de un hogar que le daría de comer a la mitad de los niños desnutridos en África y que, además, era habitado por la más terrible de mis pesadillas

—Bella, sé que todo esto es difícil para ti – Esme llegó y acarició mis cabellos, tranquilizándome – pero, danos una oportunidad de protegerte a ti y a tus hermanas. Ellas no se quedarán si tú te vas. Por favor, prueben unos cuantos meses y, si después de eso siguen sintiéndose incomodas, no haremos nada por detenerlas si se quieren ir.

Maldición. Esa suplicante mirada, no podía contra ella. Suspiré y relajé los hombros, dándome por vencida. Unos cuantos meses… sí, solo unos cuantos meses. Quizás dos, a lo mucho tres… No era mucho tiempo, ¿Qué podía pasar en tan poco?

..

..

**ROSALIE POV**

Mis ojos no se cansaban de apreciar cada pequeño detalle de aquella mansión. ¿Quién lo diría? Yo, en un lugar como estos. Reconocía que era ambiciosa, pero mi imaginación no había llegado a estos límites y, para ser sincera… no me encontraba emocionada.

Si haber perdido a mi padre y la pequeña casa que él y mamá compraron con tanto sacrificio había sido el pago por esto, de verdad… no lo valía. Contemplé, por tercera vez, las cuatro y espaciosas paredes que formaban "mi" habitación y me dejé caer en la pomposa cama.

La ironía me cerraba la garganta. ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado yo tener, por lo menos, una recámara para mi sola? Ahora, prácticamente, la tenía. Una recámara que era más grande que mi antiguo hogar, pero que no lograba llenar el vacío habido en mi pecho…

"Los cuartos de servicio". Bella había se había empeñado en no querer otros más que éstos y jamás había estado tan de acuerdo con mi castaña hermana. No quería ni imaginar cómo eran las habitaciones principales o para huéspedes.

—¿Rose? – un toque de nudillos acompañó a su varonil voz.

Me puse de pie y caminé para abrirle la puerta.

—Hola – sonrió

—Hola – bajé la mirada.

Sus manos tomaron dulcemente las mías —¿Qué sucede?

—No… no hace falta que cambies tu comportamiento conmigo – dije

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que, hace unas cuantas semanas, me ignorabas y me jurabas que no querías saber nada de mí – expliqué, con amargura – Yo no soy Pamela, no necesito de tu consuelo.

—Claro – me hizo caso y soltó mis manos – pero, dime una cosa, ¿Has llorado alguna vez con Royce o con otro, que no sea yo?

Fue un golpe bajo y doloroso, pero traté de no hacerlo notorio

—Lárgate – siseé

—¿Querías que te tratara como antes, no? – sonrió con mofa

—¡Lárgate! – pedí

—¿La princesa de hielo me corre en mi propia casa?

Segundo golpe bajo

—Me las vas a pagar, Emmett Cullen – advertí, mirándole fieramente a los ojos – Juro que me las vas a pagar

—Estoy ansioso por ver qué piensas hacer, Barbie caprichosa.

..

**Bueno, con estos dos terminamos otro capítulo. ¿Verdad que esta vez no tardé tanto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ansiosas por leer lo que vendrá? No se me confíen, hay muchas cosas que pasarán después de esto. Hasta pronto y gracias por todo su apoyo, comentarios, alertas y esas cosas. Atte. Anju**

**.**

_Respuesta para Stepheny-Cullen. Primer, déjame agradecer tu apoyo. Ante la imposibilidad de contestarte de otra forma, recudo a esta. Sobre la ayuda que pides sobre tu trabajo, te soy sincera, ahora, por la universidad, apenas tengo tiempo para respirar; pero, si gustas tomar mi correo (lo encuentras en mi perfil/profile), adelante. Agrégame al msn y ahí platicamos mejor y, en lo que pueda ayudarte, lo hago con mucho gusto. Un saludo y hasta pronto. _


	28. Y Empiezan los Problemas

**Capítulo 27: Y Empiezan los Problemas…**

**Bella POV**

Nuestro primer día en la mansión de los Cullen. Me desperté muy temprano, tanto por falta de sueño (no había podido dormir), como por obligación e incomodidad. Abrí la puerta de "mi habitación" lentamente. Los pasillos estaban en completo silencio, sin atisbo alguno de que alguien fuera a aparecer, así que me atreví a caminar hacia la cocina lo más rápidamente posible, para evitar riesgos.

Llegué a lo que más bien parecía ser un lugar encantado y vacilé un poco antes de coger los instrumentos necesarios que necesitaría para hacer el desayuno. No quería imaginar cuánta sería la cantidad a pagar, al romper alguna de esas finas cacerolas. Como la alacena estaba provista nada más con lo indispensable, me las ingenié para cocinar algo sencillo.

Alcé una ceja, dudosa de si lo que estaba preparando fuera digno para una familia de millonarios. Seguía resultándome difícil ver a los Cullens de tal manera… Suspiré y dejé de cortar el jugoso melón, mientras molestos pensamientos comenzaban a atiborrar mi mente.

—_¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?_

—_¿Te importa a ti?_

Estúpida. Eso era lo que yo era, una estúpida. ¿Qué si me importaba su vida? ¡Por supuesto que sí!... Mucho más de lo que debiera considerarse "normal". Si tan solo él tuviera una vana idea de todo la angustia que había experimentado al verlo herido, sangrando entre mis brazos. Ni si quiera yo misma lograba asimilarlo, había sido como si hubiera herido a mi alma y no a un simple y arrogante muchacho que se la pasa todo el tiempo haciéndome la vida imposible.

Y, además, estaba lo que había hecho antes de que Edward despertara. Lo había besado. Sí, lo había besado completamente consciente de mis facultades mentales y necesidades. _Necesidades basadas en él_. Ahora me resultaba tonto y ridículo de mi parte; pero, finalmente, lo había hecho. ¿Por qué? Quería creer que, al verlo profundamente dormido, con sus parpados cerrados dando a mostrar sus espesas y varoniles pestañas, tuve un trace en el que me creí príncipe de la Edad Media y vi a Edward como a mi Blanca Nieves…

—¿Bella?

Pegué un brinco y el cuchillo salió volando hacia el suelo en cuanto le escuché detrás de mi espalda.

—¡Tú! – musité, sin aliento.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – frunció el ceño, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo hacia lo que estaba preparando.

No contesté. Y no porque no quisiera, si no porque, simplemente, no pude. Estaba muda de la impresión, cautivada por la imagen que se me presentaba a pocos metros. Y es que Edward lucía tan… tierno e inocente con su cabello totalmente despeinado (más de lo normal), sus ojos tristes aún por el sueño y su holgada ropa con la que dormía.

—¿Uhm? – insistió ante mi silencio.

Me forcé a parpadear para aclarar mi mente, pero las palabras seguían sin poder salir de mi boca. Él suspiró y se llevó las manos a su alborotado cabello

—Bella, de verdad, esto no es necesario – señaló hacia el desayuno que estaba preparando – la cocinera no tarda en venir…

—Tu madre me prometió que, al menos, yo me encargaría de la comida – recordé.

—¿Jamás dejarás de ser tan testaruda?

—No –alcé la barbilla con firmeza

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios y me pareció haber escuchado que murmuraba "Bien", pero igual y fue mi imaginación.

—Aún así, ¿no crees que es muy temprano?

—No tenía sueño – confesé, bajando la mirada, huyendo del hechizante brillo de la suya

—¿Qué pasa? – se acercó más, cosa que no agradecí pues mis piernas comenzaron a temblar hasta lo imposible.

Instintivamente, como si el estar cerca de él fuera letalmente peligroso, retrocedí; entonces recordé que atrás de mí estaba la lujosa barra de la alacena. Al hallarme sin salida, opté por cruzar mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—¿Bella?

No alzar la mirada ante el suave llamado de su voz fue imposible. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya y mi patético mundo se redujo a él.

—No vayas a confiarte – soltó de repente, rompiendo nuestro momento – recuerda que hoy empiezan los exámenes finales y hay que ir a la escuela.

Y, sin darme tiempo a agregar algo, dio media vuelta y se fue…

..

..

**ALICE POV**

_¡Cielo Santo!_

Dilaté la mirada y salté de la pomposa cama al despertar, tardando dos segundos en recordar en qué lugar estaba y todas las circunstancias que me había llevado hacia allí. Suspiré. No creía poder acostumbrarme a tantos cambios…

—¿Alice?

La voz de Bella se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta un segundo antes de abrirla.

—Comienza a arreglarte o llegarás tarde a la escuela.

Cierto. Me puse de pie rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la ducha, quedando deslumbrada un momento por los bellos detalles que adornaban la estancia.

—¡Alice! – exclamó Jasper al verme bajar vacilantemente las escaleras.

Corrió hacia mí y tomó mis manos. En su rostro había una gigantesca sonrisa que me contagió al instante.

—Ey…

—¡Ven! Vamos a desayunar, ya están todos ahí

Desayunar con los Cullen. Mis pies se estancaron en la alfombra.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó divertido por mi reacción – Te cargaré si es necesario

No me dio tiempo de contestar un "NO". Cuando pude darme cuenta, ya me llevaba sobre sus hombros. Imposible describir la vergüenza que sentí al aparecer de esa manera frente a todos.

—Jasper, hijo, ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Esme, riendo discretamente

—Alice no quería venir a desayunar – informó el rubio, dejándome caer sobre una de las sillas – Así que acudí a medidas extremas.

—Lo siento – musité, con la mirada baja.

—Cariño, es normal que no se sientan cómodas. Ha sido un cambio muy rotundo para todas ustedes – comprendió la amable doctora – pero verán que pronto eso cambiará. ¡Por cierto! – Agregó con entusiasmo – Bella, concinas como un ángel.

—Es verdad – acordó Carlisle – Tienes un don maravilloso.

—Gra-gracias – mi hermana se sonrojó y pude apreciar que su mirada se encontraba, por un fugaz momento, con la de Edward. Estaba totalmente segura que no había sido mi imaginación.

—Bella ha cocinado para nosotras desde que era más joven que Alice – informó Rose con orgullo

—Pues la experiencia te ha dado un sazón exquisito – halagó Carlisle – El joven con quien te cases será muy afortunado.

Todos miramos a Bella, quien no podía más con tanto rubor surcando sus mejillas.

—Creo que para algunas personas las croquetas de perro son suficiente – habló Edward, sonriendo y mirando a mi hermana de manera insultante.

La castaña frunció el ceño y sus pupilas fulguraron con un brillo diabólico. Sonreí, ante la significativa escena que solo duró menos de tres segundos; pero que, al parecer, indicaba que había un par de enamorados en ese comedor.

..

—Muchas gracias – dije, al acabar el desayuno.

—¿Ya estás lista para ir a la escuela? – inquirió Jasper, haciendo lo mismo, mientras el resto también comenzaba a abandonar la mesa

—Sólo tengo que ir por mi mochila

—Te espero – indicó con arrebato.

—¿Qué sucede? – quise saber, mientras, poco después, él me llevaba corriendo hacia una cabañita ubicada hasta el jardín

—Espera y lo verás. Cierra los ojos – pidió al llegar. Lo hice, sonriendo tontamente porque él parecía un fanático que me infectaba con su locura. – ¡Ábrelos!

Y mi mirada se dilató al contemplar un par de patinetas frente a mí

—¿Y esto? – inquirí, sorprendida

—Será nuestro medio de transporte hacia la escuela – me tendió la de color rojo, mientras él se quedaba con la azul. Observé la tabla por un momento, siendo consciente de la felicidad que me llenaba al saber que Jasper no regresaría a su antiguo colegio y se quedaría conmigo.

—¿Vamos? – insistió

—Pero no sé manejar una – recordé

—¡Ba! No es nada complicado, estoy seguro aprenderás en menos de un minuto. Ponla en el suelo – lo hice – Ahora súbete, yo te agarro.

Todo iba bien hasta que su mano sujetó la mía, provocando que las piernas me temblaran y perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Cuidado! – sus brazos evitaron que mi frente topara con el suelo, pero a cambio, casi hacen que el corazón me estallara con bazo palpitar. Y es que la cercanía con la que habían quedado nuestras bocas era tanta que extrañas mariposas inundaron mi estomago y me cortaron la respiración.

Era algo… extraño. Me gustaba, debía admitir, aquel cosquilleo que corría por mis labios, pero me asustaba aquella demanda que pedía acortar la distancia que nos separaba para… besarlo.

Enrojecí ante la idea, más no fui capaz de alejarme. Me sentía felizmente tonta sumergida en el claro de su mirada, atrapada entre sus brazos, inhalando su respiración. ¿Qué me pasaba? No había sentido nunca algo parecido. Jasper era mi amigo, igual que Seth y el resto de los chicos. ¿Entonces porqué era él el único que provocaba todo esto?

—¡Jasper! ¡Alice! – Nos separamos de un brinco al escuchar la voz de Esme - ¿Siguen ahí?

—Sí, mamá – contestó el rubio – Ya nos vamos

Nos miramos un momento, en silencio, pero después ambos soltamos una risita tonta, me atrevo a decir que nerviosa. Él carraspeó y volvió a ofrecerme su ayuda para subirme a la patineta, yo acepté, ésta vez, un poco más concentrada.

—Sólo se trata de mantenerte en equilibrio – explicó mientras yo comprobaba que, efectivamente, no era para nada complicado – ¿Ves? Te dije que podrías hacerlo.

Solté una risita. —Soy la mejor, debes admitirlo – dije con burlona soberbia

—¿Ah sí? – Alzó una ceja – Te reto a una carrera. A ver quién llega primero a la escuela

—¿No puedes dejar por un momento los desafíos? – pregunté, mientras salíamos de la cabaña y nos dirigíamos hacia la pomposa salida.

—Es algo heredado por parte de Emmett – informó – ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a perder?

—Tengo minutos de subirme por primera vez a una de estas cosas – recordé indignada – ¿Acaso quieres que me mate?

Soltó una carcajada —Tienes razón. Lo dejemos para cuando tengas más experiencia. No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por nada del mundo.

Me obligué a huir de su mirada. "Mejor amiga"… Cada vez dolía más el saber que él sólo me veía solamente como eso. Aunque, ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería yo de Jasper, si no era solamente amistad?

..

..

**EDWARD POV**

—Bella, súbete al carro – dije por enésima vez

—No – contestó ella de nuevo. Puse los ojos en blanco, estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Intentó pasar a mi lado, pero se lo impedí. Su mirada irradiaba furia completa… una furia deliciosa que me hechizaba

—¿Cuál es el problema? – Quise saber – ¿Qué tiene de malo que vayamos juntos a la escuela?

—Nada – replicó con sarcasmo – ¡Es que no sabes! Me muero por que todo mundo me vea llegar en un auto cuando hace días el único transporte con el que contaba eran mis pies.

—Vamos, Bella. No es para tanto – discutí

Ella resopló, alzando en el acto un mechón castaño que le colgaba por el rostro

—Lo que pasa es que eres una infantil – agregué

—Y tú un testarudo que no sabe el significado de la palabra "no"

—No pudiste haberme descrito mejor – dije y, sin darle oportunidad de hacer algo por evitarlo, la tomé entre brazos y la cargué hacia el volvo plateado que nos esperaba a pocos metros.

Ella forcejeó, pero la verdad es que era demasiado frágil como para poder contra mí. Al contrario, mientras Bella pataleaba y hacía todo un circo para poderse liberar, yo me carcajeaba y cautivaba por lo delicada que era la curva de su cintura y lo cálido que era su cuerpo. Tanto, que a la hora de dejarla caer sobre el asiento del copiloto, tardé tres segundos más de lo necesario para alejarme.

—¡Idiota! – escupió, con una ira que le volvía peligrosamente atractiva.

Le dediqué una sonrisa descarada, para disimular la necesidad que tenía de acercármele, y le tendí su gigantesca mochila

—Pórtate bien – pedí, mientras cerraba la puerta – Si intentas huir, te regresaré las veces que sean necesarias – advertí, al ver sus intenciones en su castaña mirada

—Eres insoportable – murmuró, enfurruñada en el asiento, mientras yo manejaba con una extensa sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Podrías dejar de sonreír como un tonto?

—Lo siento, pero es imposible – me disculpé – ¿ya te dije que pareces un gatito mojado cuando te comportas de esa manera?

No contestó, pero sabía que me había escuchado

—Sólo será por este día – prometí – Si quieres, puedes decirle a tu novio que te recoja en la casa – Me miró de forma inquisitiva. Tal vez porque, sin querer, las palabras habían salido muy forzadas de mi boca. Traté de arreglar mi error, así que agregué – De verdad, tú y tus hermanas pueden invitar a quienes quieran. Siéntanse con esa libertad.

—Gracias – musitó.

_Genial._ Ahora, seguramente, iba a tener que soportar ver al cara de perro todas las mañanas en mi casa_. ¡Bravo, Edward! Más idiota no puedes ser… _

..

..

—Pensé que ya no seguirías trabajando – manifestó Bella, con claro desagrado, al verme entrar a la cocina del restaurante.

—Me gusta sentirme productivo – contesté, con la misma arrogancia.

Desde la "maravillosa" plática que habíamos tenido rumbo a la escuela, y en la cual yo de estúpido le había dicho que su novio podía visitarla bajo mi techo, mi humor se había tornado insoportable y, claro, mi absurdo lado infantil no había tardado en descargarse con ella.

La castaña dio media vuelta, ignorándome, y siguió con sus labores. Decidí imitarla, pero me resultaba prácticamente imposible no prestar atención a cada movimiento que hacía. Aquello me frustraba mucho más.

—¿Leonardo? – el jefe entró – Alguien te busca

—¿Quién? – preguntó ella, engrosando su voz.

—Un chico que dice ser tu amigo. Creo que dijo llamarse Jacob.

—En seguida voy. Gracias.

Inconscientemente, mis manos apretaron el cuchillo. Reprimí un gruñido, mientras la escuchaba salir. _No lo hagas_, me ordené, pero mis pies no obedecieron y la siguieron, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Me sentí como el más vil de los idiotas mientras me escondía y trataba de escuchar y ver lo que hacían.

—¿Dónde has estado? – Preguntó él – Me has tenido muy preocupado

—Yo… estoy viviendo con los Cullens

—¡¿Qué?! – la idea parecía no agradarle en lo absoluto – ¿Estás bromeado, verdad?

—No

—¡Mierda! ¿Y qué haces ahí?

—Vacacionando, seguramente – contestó ella con acidez.

Él suspiró —¿Por qué precisamente con ellos?

—No tenía otra opción.

—¿Ah no? – Replicó – ¿Y yo qué? ¿Estoy pintado? Pudiste irte a vivir conmigo.

La simple idea me amargó la boca

—Jacob, no podía dejar a mis hermanas. Además… tú y yo…

—Tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos, Bella – interrumpió, tomando su rostro entre las manos – ¿por qué te niegas a aceptar que ese es nuestro destino?

—Jake, ahora no… Por favor.

La soltó y, realmente, lo agradecí. Otro poco más y no lo iba a soportar.

—No dejaré de luchar – le advirtió y no entendí qué significaban aquellas palabras, pero tampoco esperé a escuchar más. Me obligué a regresar a la cocina y, estando ahí, somaté la mesa con el puño.

Estaba cargado de una ira inexplicable, loca y enfermiza. Una ira que me calaba hasta los huesos, que quemaba mi carne. Una ira que nunca antes había sentido ni imaginé sentir. Bella llegó a los pocos minutos después, con el rostro cabizbajo. ¡Maldición! Caminé hacia ella y la acorralé contra la pared.

Sus castaños ojos me miraron dilatados, cuestionando una actitud que ni yo mismo entendía ni controlaba.

—¿Qué te pasa? – exigió saber

—Pasa que estoy enfermo – escupí, volviéndome títere de ese otro yo que habitaba en mi interior y me controlaba

—De la cabeza, ya lo sé. No tienes por qué decirlo – intentó alejarse, pero la aprisioné bien entre mis brazos y, sin esperar a más, la besé arrebatadamente, apretando mis labios contra los suyos de manera insistente, casi con desquicio y desesperación; pues parecía que con el paso de los días, necesitaba más de su sabor. Necesitaba más de ella…

..

..

**ROSALIE POV**

—Adelante, pasa

—¿Seguro?

Me levanté del sillón en cuanto escuché sus voces aproximarse y corrí a esconderme en la cocina, asomándome discretamente por una rendija para mirarlos. Cuadré la mandíbula al ver a Emmett entrar de la mano con esa patética niñita que, al parecer, no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse.

—Qué bonita casa – dijo "Pamela" con su empalagosa voz de niña buena y bajando el rostro con pesadumbre

—¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó él

—Es que… Siempre he pensado que eres mucho para mí y con esto…

Emmett soltó una risita, mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos.

—A veces eres muy tontita– le dijo dulcemente y se acercó hasta rozar sus labios breve, pero dulcemente.

El golpe que recibí en el pecho fue fuerte… muy fuerte. Empuñé mis manos para soportarlo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Agua, por favor – asintió la niña

—Toma asiento – ofreció con amabilidad – en seguida regreso.

Me escondí detrás de la puerta y esperé hasta que él llegara hasta el centro para mostrarme.

—¡Rose! – susurró al verme. Sonreí al percibir un fugaz, pero palpable, atisbo de nerviosismo. Comencé a acercarme, mi venganza había llegado.

—Hola

—Pensé que no estabas – Retrocedió –Siempre sueles irte con Royce al salir de clases.

—Parece que sabes muchas cosas de mí – apunté – ¿Acaso me vigilas?

—No – contestó rápidamente. Su espalda chocó contra la pequeña y decorativa mesa que había en el centro – Me gustaría platicar más contigo, pero Pamela me está esperando.

Le bloqueé el paso para no dejarlo caminar. Enganché mi mirada a la suya

—Puede esperar un poco más, ¿no crees?– ofrecí, acomodando mis manos sobre su pecho y acercándome más de lo debido

—Rose… no empecemos…

No le di tiempo de renegar, uní mi boca contra la suya con obstinación, sintiendo la lucha que su esfuerzo por resistirse llevaba contra su deseo.

—¡Bésame! – le pedí, pues lo que al principio era venganza, vanidad y envidia, ahora se convertía en necesidad.

Sus obscuros ojos me traspasaron un segundo antes de que sus fuertes brazos se enrollaran en mi cintura y su boca se abriera paso entre la mía con pasión y energía, mandando oleadas de excitación al resto de mi piel. Hilé mis dedos en sus negros cabellos y arqueé mi espalda, invitándole a acercarse más, comprobando en ese instante la falta que me había hecho y lo bien que se sentía el tenerlo otra vez así de cerca. Comprobando que ningún otro hombre, más que él, era capaz de hacerme vibrar alocadamente.

—¡Basta! – se retiró abruptamente, jadeando.

Me obligué a sonreír descaradamente, para disfrazar lo doloroso que era su rechazo y caminé hacia la alacena, cogí un vaso de cristal, vertí agua en él, bebí un pequeño sorbo y después se lo ofrecí.

—Salúdame a tu noviecita – pedí.

Su rostro se endureció, mientras me arrebataba el cristal y salía, dándome la espalda, de la cocina. En cuanto quedé sola, me llevé los dedos hacia mis labios, en donde aún sentía el cosquilleo que los suyos me habían dejado. Suspiré…

—Aún me quieres – musité. Tratando de convencerme de que así era. Y esta vez, no era una simple cuestión de vanidad…

..

**Uf! Un capítulo muuuy largo, ¿no creen? ¿Qué les pareció? Paciencia, el besito que tanto esperan entre Alice y Jazz está ya casi por llegar. Recordemos que son los más pequeños e inexpertos de todos. ¿Quieren pasión? Ahí tendrán a Rose, Emmett, Bella y Edward (jeje) EN fin, me voy porque tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes T_T. Se cuidan y espero sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos o lo que sea. Gracias por todo.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	29. Tentación

**Capítulo 28: Tentación.**

**Emmett POV**

Salí de aquella concina completamente mareado, con la piel aún enardecida por su calor y con su sabor aún rondando por mi boca.

Pamela sonrió en mi dirección y yo me sentí peor que una mierda embarrada en la suela vieja de un zapato viejo. Aún así, tuve el descaro de corresponderle el gesto e irme a sentar a su lado.

—Gracias – dijo cuando le tendí el vaso. Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar la misma superficie que Rose, le arrebaté el objeto.

—¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, pasmada por mi reacción

—Se me estaba olvidando que yo también tome ahí – mentí rápidamente

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

—Es que… creo que me voy a resfriar, cof, cof.

Patético, sí. Ella soltó una delicada risita —Mejor te traigo otro vaso – ofrecí.

—Como gustes

Sentí nauseas hacia mi persona mientras volvía a dirigirme hacia la cocina. Ahí seguía ella, con su precioso y desinteresado semblante. Fijó su azul mirada en mí, estremeciéndome. Luché por ignorarla y me concentré en lo que había ido a hacer.

—¿Por qué estás con ella, si aún me sigues queriendo? – preguntó y pude apreciar que no había soberbia en su voz, si no una sincera duda. Una duda que ni yo podía resolver por más que quisiera.

Me obligué a no mirarla, sabía que sería más difícil. Así que, apretando mis manos más de lo debido hacia el cristal lleno de agua, salí de la cocina antes de que fuera muy tarde.

El timbre sonó en ese preciso instante. Caminé hacia la puerta y la furia más inmensa me invadió al encontrarme con el imbécil aquel que se hacía llamar "Royce".

—¿Qué quieres? – pregunté sin disimular mi molestia.

Él sonrió de manera descarada, desafiándome —A Rose, ¿Podrías decirle que ya estoy aquí? Se nos hace tarde para nuestra cita

—¿Cita? – Repetí, sonriendo pues se me había ocurrido una idea fascinante – Qué extraño…

—¿Extraño?

—Rosalie acaba de salir – informé con una seriedad digna de confianza – Irina le marcó y se fue con ella – Reprimí una carcajada al ver el semblante del rubiecito. Sabía que mi mentira podría dar resultados. Rose odiaba que le marcaran por celular si era para exigirle su ubicación, así que muy probablemente él no lo haría. Proseguí – creo que tu novia se olvidó de su "cita" contigo. Lástima – palmeé su hombro – Ya será otro día.

El ricachón petulante se dio la media vuelta, sin decir más, y arrancó su carro a toda velocidad. Permanecí en la puerta otro par de segundos más, disfrutando de mi infantil y ridículo juego, hasta que Pamela se acercó por detrás

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada – contesté, dando media vuelta. Ella sonrió con esa manera inocente tan suya que me enternecía el alma. Me incliné para besar su frente, volviéndome a sentir culpable. Si yo estaba con ella, si la tenía, ¿Qué debía de importarme lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Rose?

—Te quiero, Emmett.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué más pedía si tenía a una muchacha tierna, cariñosa, amable conmigo?

—Igual yo – contesté. No era del todo una mentira. De verdad sentía algo por Pamela… aunque no se le comparará en absoluto a lo que profesaba por Rose, tal vez, con un poco más de tiempo… me lograra enamorar de ella.

La noche llegó pronto. Había ido a dejar a mi novia a su casa tenía poco y me encontraba en mi habitación, intentando terminar el proyecto final de mi carrera, para cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? – pregunté al verla, luchando contra el delicioso escalofrío que me recorría el cuerpo.

Sus manos me empujaron hacia dentro y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber quién te crees para engañar a mi novio diciéndole que no estoy? – exigió saber. Sabía que esto ocurriría, por lo que fuera de sorprenderme, me divirtió. —¿De qué te ríes?

—Vamos Rose, admite que te hice un favor. Cada vez que sales con… tu novio se te ve en la cara que prefieres hundir la cabeza en un cubo de hielo.

—¡Eres un idiota! – Golpeó mi pecho con sus delicadas manos – ¡Dices eso porque así es como te sientes tú con esa ridícula de Pamela!

Le tomé por los hombros —No te refieras así de ella. Respétala.

—¿Respetarla? – Alzó una de sus cejas – Mira que besarme cuando ella está a menos de cinco metros no es precisamente una buena señal de respeto – enmudecí ante sus palabras. Ella sonrió con soberbia — Y estoy segura que lo harías otra vez.

—Te equivocas…

—Sabes que no – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a una distancia peligrosa – Emmett… eres el peor mentiroso que conozco.

Su aliento fresco me hizo vibrar. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Había fuego ardiente en la suya, fuego tentador al que no me pude resistir. La tomé entre mis brazos y la besé con intensidad; apretándola, sintiéndola cerca, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a mis cabellos y un sensual jadeo se escapaba de su garganta. Enloquecí. Mi cuerpo ya no estaba conectado a mi mente y actuaba como si tuviera vida propia. Vida propia que solamente dependía de ella.

Caímos sobre mi cama. Sentir su figura debajo de la mía me llenó de calor excitante. Una de mis manos se instaló sobre su pierna derecha mientras que la otra comenzaba a explorar la curva de su cintura. Nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza húmeda y estimulante que me borró todo tipo de pensamiento coherente.

Mis labios se deslizaron por su cuello… Quería hacerla mía. Quería escuchar de su voz mi nombre. Quería ser su dueño… Quería amarla.

—_Te quiero, Emmett…_

Pamela. Automáticamente mis manos la empujaron hacia atrás al recordar su nombre.

—No puedo – musité, más para mí que para ella – no puedo fallarle de esta manera…

Le miré. Rose se encontraba con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo, así que me fue imposible leer su expresión.

—Lo mejor es que guardemos nuestra distancia – dije mientras me ponía de pie – No debemos estar juntos.

—¿No? – me desafió con esos ojos llenos de energía y deliciosa tenacidad

—No – me obligué a contestar – Rose, tú estás con Royce… Yo estoy con Pamela… Ya es tarde.

..

..

**JASPER POV**

—¡Wow! – exclamó Alice, con sus ojitos dilatados fijos en la patineta y los malabares que hacía yo con ésta –No me habías dicho que eras bueno en el _skate_ también.

—Me gustan los deportes tanto como a ti – sonreí con orgullo.

Me gustaba verla sonreír de nuevo. Además, estaba dispuesto a pasarme todo el día encima de la tabla si eso hacía que olvidara, aunque fuera por un momento, la muerte de su padre. Es más, montaría un circo eterno con tal de ya no verla llorar.

—Quiero intentar – dijo.

—Adelante – animé, haciéndome a un lado para dejarle libre el paso. Le tendí mi mano para que se apoyara, no tanto porque lo necesitara, si no porque yo quería _volver a tocarla_. No sé, era algo así como una clase de necesidad que nunca había sentido, pero que me agradaba.

Nuestras pieles estaban a punto de entrar en contacto, para cuando una voz interrumpió, llamándome.

—¡Jazz! – era María, quien cruzaba el patio con sus delicados vaivenes de caderas.

—Hola – saludé desde lejos.

El aullido de nuestros amigos, quienes se hallaban a pocos metros de nosotros, se alzó por el viento. Yo reí tontamente.

—Creo que viene a platicar contigo – murmuró Alice – Te dejo solo…

—No, espera – la frené, pero ella se zafó hábilmente y corrió hacia donde Seth, Paul, Embry y Quil se encontraban. María se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

—¿Qué haces? – preguntó de forma amigable

—Le enseñaba a Alice malabares con la patineta – contesté.

La muchacha alzó una de sus delicadas cejas mientras veía la tabla.

—¿Porqué no me sorprende de ella? – rió

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Venía invitarte a una fiesta que habrá en mi casa hoy en la tarde – ignoró mi pregunta.

—¿A una fiesta?

—Es mi cumpleaños – agregó, acercándose un paso más y clavando su mirada en la mía, poniéndome nervioso – Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo.

—No-no creo poder – tartamudeé

—Oh, vamos. Yo sé que sí.

Me perdí un momento en lo angelical de su rostro y lo rasgado de sus obscuros ojos. María era una niña linda, demasiado linda. Me gustaba. Era algo así como el prototipo de chica perfecta que cualquiera pudiera esperar para una novia. Yo no tenía mucha experiencia en ello, pero siempre había visto en algunas comedias románticas de Disney Channel que todo era perfecto si salías con una muchacha con tendencias de modelo.

Suspiré. Estaba casi seguro que Alice no se enojaría conmigo por cambiar nuestras clases de Skate para otro día, pero había algo en mí que rogaba porque no fuera así. Había algo en mí que quería pasar la tarde con mi mejor amiga y no con la chica que, creía yo, me gustaba.

—De acuerdo – solté.

María pegó un gritito de emoción y me abrazó.

—Te aseguro que te divertirás mucho – dijo, tomando mis manos – serás mi invitado especial.

..

—¿Segura que no hay problema? – pregunté por décima vez, mientras regresábamos a casa.

—Ya te dije que no – pateó el baló.

—¿En serio…?

—Jazz – frenó nuestra marcha y me miró a los ojos – ¿Te gusta María?

Tardé un poco en contestar y no supe bien a qué se debía. Si era mi amiga, debía de tenerle confianza, ¿no?

—Sí, es linda – admití finalmente.

Ella sonrió y siguió caminando —Entonces, ve. Lo nuestro puede esperar.

—¿Quieres jugar un partido antes de llegar a casa? – ofrecí

Negó con la cabeza —Estoy un poco cansada

—Entonces, ¡Acompáñame! – esa me parecía una idea excelente

—Jazz… no.

—¿Porqué? – _pareciera como si me estuvieras evitando_, quise añadir; pero, por algún motivo, no lo hice.

—Tengo… mucha tarea. Además, si te gusta María, ¿cómo te vas a acercar a ella si estoy yo?

..

Y bien, finalmente, ahí estaba: frente a la resonante puerta de la casa a donde había sido invitado. Toqué el timbre y casi al instante, tuve a María frente a mí.

—¡Jasper! – Exclamó, abrazándome y adentrándome al departamento – te estaba esperando. Me alegra que vinieras.

—Amm… Felicidades – le tendí el regalo que le había comprado en el camino.

—¡Gracias! – Sus ojos brillaban con emoción – ¿Quieres bailar?

—Eh… no, gracias. Yo no bailo – algo heredado de Edward.

—Vamos, no seas tan tímido.

Me jaló hacia la improvisada pista de baile y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, al compás que la música electrónica marcaba. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero de verdad que me sentía muy incomodo. Y es que yo odiaba bailar, realmente lo detestaba, pero se me hacía algo muy grosero el rechazar a una muchacha como ella.

Pasó el tiempo y al cabo de dos horas, le dije a María que tenía que despedirme. Ella hizo un teatral puchero, pero finalmente, aceptó.

—Gracias por venir…

—Fue un placer – dije por cortesía.

—¿No se te olvida algo? – Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

Fruncí el ceño, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a sus palabras; pero el sentido se desvaneció cuando se acercó más de lo que se puede considerar "normal". Esperé en silencio, petrificado por su proximidad, vagamente consciente de que sus manos se habían recargado sobre mis hombros y que su boca había chocado contra la mía.

—Jasper, sé que eres un chico muy tímido – sonrió – por eso no es necesario que lo preguntes. Sí, acepto ser tu novia.

Jadeé. Y no precisamente por la emoción…

..

..

**EDWARD POV**

¿Qué si estaba enfermo de la cabeza? No había necesidad de contestar.

Ahogué un jadeo, mientras apretaba mi cuerpo hacia el suyo como un loco desesperado, como si quisiera fusionarme con su piel, con su alma. Suspiré, mientras mis dedos se hilaban en sus cabellos y la acercaba más, si es que eso era humanamente posible, sintiendo el agradable cosquilleo que su bigote postizo provocaba contra la superioridad de mi boca.

Maldita chiquilla, ¿Qué tenía que con el simple movimiento de sus labios me ahogaba la vida entera? Recordé a Tanya, a sus besos, a su pasión… y bloqueé mis pensamientos antes de empezar a comparar.

La liberé abruptamente y ella gimió. Nuestras miradas se encontraron entre la poca distancia que había interpuesto. Quería besarla otra vez, el chocolate ardiente de sus pupilas me llamaba. Di media vuelta antes de que fuera más tarde y siguiera cometiendo estupideces.

—Eres… un idiota, Cullen.

Giré ante el sonido entrecortado de su voz. Estaba furiosa, con sus manitas empuñadas a sus costados. Seguramente pensaba en pegarme. Le molestaba que yo la besara y estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo, ¿quién era yo? Maldije interiormente a la noche en la que me atreví a besarla por primera vez, la misma noche en que le había asegurado que nunca volvería a pasar lo mismo. Y ahora, ahí estaba, tragando mis palabras, con mi promesa hecha añicos ante su presencia.

—¿Qué te pasa, eh? – se acercó, con sus ojos chispeando ira – ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes venir y… besarme cada vez que se te dé la gana?

—¿No te gusta que te bese? – pregunté, sin poderme contener.

Ella calló por un instante, su mirada se transformó en otra, la cual no pude descifrar, y después regresó a su dureza salvaje.

—¿Por qué habría de gustarme? – _cierto_.

Suspiré.

—No lo volveré a hacer – prometí, sabiendo de ante mano que estaba mintiendo.

—Eso espero – manifestó, aún mirándome con sus ojos de hiel.

..

..

Once de la noche… No podía dormir. Un par de almendras castañas me impedían descansar. Arrojé las sabanas a un lado y me puse de pie. Suspiré con exasperación. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿De verdad estaría volviéndome loco? _Bella…_ Su nombre simplemente no se me arrancaba de la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Conocía a Tanya desde hacía más de cinco años, más de tres años de relación con ella y jamás, _jamás_, había pensado con tanta intensidad en su persona.

Bajé a la cocina y frené mis pasos al reconocer la sombra de su figura.

—Bella…

—¡Edward! –Parecía asombrada – ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo pregunto

Se puso de pie —Yo… ya es tarde, me voy a dormir.

—Espera – le detuve cuando intentó pasar a mi lado – ¿Qué sucede? – inquirí, pues había algo extraño en su comportamiento. La oscuridad no me permitía ver a exactitud su rostro, pero sí fui capaz de apreciar las cristalinas lágrimas que le bañaban.

—Charlie… - musitó.

Instantáneamente me embargó aquel sentimiento lacerante y, sin pensarlo, enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor y la atraje hacia mi pecho. Ella no opuso resistencia. Suspiré contra sus cabellos. De verdad no sabía si era yo el que consolaba… o el que buscaba un consuelo. Dolía saber que sufría. Dolía verla llorar…

La llevé hacia la mesa del centro y la senté sobre mi regazo, como un bebé. En ese momento, era como si ella y yo fuéramos otros: Dos desconocidos que se han encontrado por azares del destino y que se necesitan. No existían todas esas peleas absurdas, no existía aberración, no existía nada, más que la pura carestía de estar juntos. Llevé mi mano hacia sus mejillas y las acaricié lentamente, sintiendo su suave textura bajo mi piel. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que su frente se recargara sobre la mía. Su entrecortada y dolida respiración comprimió mi pecho.

Sentirla así de frágil me estremecía… Besé su frente y deslicé mis labios por la delicada curva de su nariz, sintiendo sus pestañas topar con las mías.

—No temas – susurré – no estás sola. Yo te protegeré… siempre.

Permanecimos en silencio a partir de ahí. Ni una sola palabra. Era… mágico. No sé cómo explicarme, tantas emociones acicaladas entre el poco espacio que nos separaba. Nunca me había sentido tan cerca de alguien, hasta que la conocí.

Quedó dormida sobre mi pecho. La cargué lo más cuidadosamente posible a su recamara y la dejé caer sobre la cama. Me permití perderme un segundo más en sus facciones, mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que las hacía tan especiales. En el interior una melodía nació, pero se volvió muy lejana, casi pérdida. ¿Qué si estaba enfermo de la cabeza? Ahora no cabía duda alguna de ello. ¿Qué tenía que hacer yo mirando dormir a la que, se suponía, era la muchachita más irritable que pudiera encontrar en mi vida?

Me obligué a ponerme de pie y retirarme. Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y suspiré…

—¡Edward! – la sangre abandonó mi rostro al escuchar esa voz. Volví el rostro hacia la derecha y, entonces, la vi.

—¡¿Mamá?!

..

Me sentía como en una sala de confesión. Y lo peor… realmente me sentía como un delincuente.

—Edward – llamó Esme, con voz tranquila, pero con un toque serio; exigente – ¿Qué hacías en el cuarto de Bella?

—Estábamos… platicando en la cocina – ¡Era la verdad!

—En la cocina – repitió mi madre – Bien. Pero… si estaban en la cocina, ¿podrías explicarme porque te vi salir de su habitación?

¡Mierda!

—Mamá…

—Hijo – me interrumpieron – Quiero la verdad. ¿Pasa algo entre tú y Bella?

—¡No! – Contesté con desesperación – No podía dormir. La encontré en la cocina, estaba llorando. Me desgarró el alma verla así, me desgarra el alma verla así, no podía dejarla sola y me quedé con ella. Se durmió entre mis brazos. Cuando me encontraste saliendo de su recamara era porque la había llevado a su cama…

Había soltado de más, lo supe cuando en sus tiernos ojos se pintó un sutil brillo de perspicacia.

—Mamá… Tengo novia – traté de componer; pero creo que sólo provoqué lo contrario, pues Esme esbozó una risita extraña… _pícara._

—Lo sé, lo sé – acordó mientras se ponía de pie – Tanya, ¿no?

—Ella misma

—Es una muchacha muy guapa

—E inteligente – añadí – Madura y muy realista…

Los labios de mi madre se posaron sobre mi frente.

—Tiempo al tiempo – musitó y no entendí – Descansa, hijo.

..

..

**JASPER POV**

Caminábamos en silencio hacia la escuela. Yo quería hablar, pero no sabía de qué. Me encontraba nervioso, más que eso, estaba asustado…

—Y… ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – preguntó Alice.

—Bien – contesté forzadamente. No quería tocar ese tema con nadie, principalmente con ella.

—¿Te divertiste? – Me limité a asentir – ¿Pasa algo?

—Nada.

Otro momento de silencio. Tenía las manos sudadas. _Quizás no sea tan malo_ – intenté alentarme. Al final de cuentas, María era guapa. ¡Yo mismo había pensado que podría ser la novia perfecta! Ahora lo era. Sin saber cómo, ni cuándo, ella y yo nos habíamos convertido en…

—Alice – musité y tomé a mi amiga de la mano. Sus profundos ojos me miraron fijamente, con duda

—Jazz, ¿Qué te pasa? Luces mal.

No, no lucía mal. _Estaba _mal. Estaba terriblemente preocupado. ¿Qué diría Alice de todo esto? ¿Le importaría? ¿Afectaría, de algún modo, mi repentino y no planeado noviazgo a nuestra amistad? No quería eso.

—Yo…

—¡Jasper! – sentí mi sangre estancarse en las venas al escuchar su voz justo detrás de mí – ¿Se puede saber porqué estás agarrado de la mano con ella?

—María – musitó Alice.

—Suelta a mi novio, niñita – le ordenaron. Y lo hizo, al instante lo hizo.

Y yo sentí frío…

—¿Tu novio? – repitió la pequeña.

—Alice…

—Lo que has escuchado - se adelantó a decir la morena – ¿Acaso Jasper no te lo había dicho?

..

**Puf! Siento mucho la demora. Como ya saben, la escuela me absorbe casi por completo. Entre los exámenes y tareas, apenas y puedo darme un tiempecito para escribir y desestresarme un poco. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Se cuidan y nos leemos pronto. Atte. Anju**


	30. Y Vienen las Vacaciones

**Capítulo 29: Vienen las vacaciones.**

**..**

**ALICE POV**

Me tomó tres segundos más de lo necesario para reaccionar. Parpadeé, en un inútil esfuerzo por recobrar la coherencia de mis pensamientos. Alcé la mirada; María seguía ahí, frente a mí, con actitud altanera. No le tomé tanta importancia; preferí centrarme mejor en él, en Jasper.

Sus ojos claros me miraban de forma extraña. Tenía el rostro pálido; parecía asustado, atormentado mientras esperaba mi reacción.

Me obligué a sonreír.

—Muchas… felicidades – musité y me sorprendió lo mucho que me había costado decir aquello.

—Alice…

—Jasper, te quiero presentar a mis amigas – tajo la morena, tomándole de la mano y comenzándolo a arrastrar, sin que nada se pudiera hacer para evitarlo,… lejos de mí.

Permanecí estática otro par de suspiros más; me llevé las manos hacia mi pecho… dolía. ¿Por qué? No debía de estar triste, al contrario, uno de mis mejores amigos había logrado conquistar a la chica que le gustaba… Debería de alegrarme por ello… sin embargo, me era imposible…

..

—¿Qué te pasa? – respingué al escuchar la voz de Rosalie cerca de mí. Se encontraba sentada a mi lado, no me veía. Sus ojos estaban clavados en sus uñas; pero me prestaba atención. Esa posición solamente la tenía para aparentar indiferencia – Siempre andas hablando como un loro y ahora estás muy callada. Eso no es normal en ti

Guardé silencio.

—¿Y bien? – Insistió, con su misma actitud desinteresada – ¿Hablarás o me retiro?

—¿Alguna vez…? - solté al fin, con voz baja. La verdad era que sí quería platicar con alguien que tuviera más experiencia y ¿Quién mejor que mi hermana mayor para ello? – ¿Alguna vez has sentido que no quieres dejar ir, por nada del mundo, a alguien? ¿Qué no quieres que esa persona esté con alguien más que contigo?

Me miró por primera vez; fijamente.

—Muchas veces – admitió

—Eso… ¿es normal?

—No en ti – contestó – Nunca has sido una persona egoísta.

—Dices que te ha pasado lo mismo – recordé – ¿Esa persona es tu amigo?

—No precisamente – musitó y por una fracción de segundo me pareció divisar un atisbo de melancolía en su voz. Luego, suspiró y recobró su actitud firme, segura – De todas formas, si te quedas sentada no harás nada.

—¿Nada? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A veces eres tan ingenua, Alice – me dedicó un gesto divertido – ¿Permitirás que otra te robe al chico que te gusta?

Palidecí… ¿Jasper… Jasper me gustaba? No lo había pensado de esa manera; pero… ¿Qué otra cosa si no era por lo que me entristecía tanto saber que él prefería a María? Miré a mi hermana, asustada, pasmada… buscando algo con qué negar lo que era más que cierto.

—Es Jasper, ¿no? – preguntó sin más.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento; salvándome. Era él… Los latidos de mi corazón se dispararon hasta lo imposible. Rose se puso de pie, con declarada intención, y, tras despedirse, nos dejó solos.

Jasper se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo permanecí con el rostro oculto entre mi gorra y crucé los brazos alrededor de mi pecho, esperando que en cualquier momento éste reventara de tan rápido que palpitaba. Miles de mariposas volaban por mi estomago y mis piernas temblaban. Debía agradecer el estar sentada; quizás, no ser así, hubiera caído.

—Alice… -habló – Discúlpame.

Me negué a mirarle.

—Hablé con María – prosiguió – Te ofrece sus disculpas…

—No es necesario – interrumpí – No te preocupes; no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mí.

—Pero, Alice, tú eres mi amiga – tomó mis manos y las mariposas se multiplicaron – no alzar el rostro fue prácticamente imposible. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y enmudecí por completo al sumergirme en la miel de sus ojos. Era como si, por primera vez, pudiera apreciar lo hermosos que eran… Era como si, por primera vez, notará lo guapo que era Jasper – No me gustaría perderte nunca; mucho menos por los comentarios de María. No quiero que… por mi relación con ella, lo nuestro cambie.

_Lo nuestro._ Se escuchaba bien y muy intenso aquel conjunto de palabras. Me obligué a liberar mis manos de las suyas. Aquel contacto no ayudaba en nada. Hacía que mi ingenua mente creyera cosas que, ni en mil años, se cumplirían. ¿Jasper sintiendo lo mismo por mí que yo por él? ¿Por qué habría de ser así? Teniendo a la guapísima María a su lado, ¿Por qué habría él de preferirme a mí, la escuálida, la simple, la que prefiere correr tras un balón en lugar de pasar horas frente al espejo? No, definitivamente, aquel par de pupilas jamás me verían como más allá de "la mejor amiga".

—No cambiará – prometí, poniéndome de pie y huyendo hacia las escaleras – Todo seguirá igual – reafirmé, convenciéndome a mí de paso. Aunque bien sabía la enorme mentira que estaba soltando; pues ya nada, absolutamente nada, sería igual ahora que, finalmente, había comprendido lo que realmente sentía por Jasper.

..

..

..

**EMMETT POV**

_¿Por qué estás con ella si me sigues queriendo?_

El recuerdo de esa noche seguía bailando entre mi mente, se negaba a salir, a liberarme. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? ¿Acaso tan mal estaba de la cabeza? No podía olvidar a Rose. No podía dejar de amarla. La adoraba, la extrañaba cada día con más fuerza. No se lo merecía; de eso no cabía duda alguna. Aquella chiquilla era una engreída vanidosa que no veía en mí nada más que uno de sus tantos juguetes.

Pero estaba aprisionado, enganchado no sólo de su belleza, si no de su personalidad. Sí, podrán llamarme el ser más idiota del mundo, pero adoraba esa forma de ser tan suya. Me encandilaba su cinismo, su petulancia, su altivez, su pasión…

—¿Emmett?

Un ligero contacto sobre mi mano me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Pamela.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí – mentí, pues nada podía estar bien en mí cuando, teniéndole a ella, tan dulce y buena, deseaba fervientemente a otra – lo siento… ¿De qué platicábamos?

—Te preguntaba qué harás en vacaciones – contestó con una sonrisa paciente en su rostro de corazón – ¿Seguirás trabajando?

—Sí – de ninguna manera tenía planeado pasar todo el día en esta casa. No cuando andaba un demonio con forma de ángel rondando cerca de mí, amenazando con llevarme al infierno – ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? Podría pedir permiso para pasear un par de días.

Aquello era bueno. Era lo correcto.

—¿Solos? – su mirada se dilató

Sonreí y me acerqué para besar sus sonrojadas mejillas. —¿Qué tendría de malo?

—Bueno, yo… - comenzó a balbucear – Emmett… yo nunca he estado con un hombre… a solas.

—Niña tonta – le acaricié sus cabellos – Sólo vamos a pasear. No pretendo nada más, te lo juro.

Hubo algo en el brillo de sus pupilas que me dijo "_Emmett, has cometido un error_" —¿Qué pasa?

—Tú no me deseas – no fue una pregunta, tampoco una acusación. Fue simplemente un comentario lleno de triste certeza. Y, para mi desgracia… de triste realidad.

Quería a Pamela, claro que sí. Pero no veía en ella a una mujer, si no a una amiga.

—Pam…

—Cuando me besas, evitas tocarme los labios – susurró – Y, cuando me tocas, me siento más como si fuera tu hermana y no tu novia. Emmett, ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? Sé que no soy una experta en todo esto; pero… si tú me guías…

—Cariño – le interrumpí – No te preocupes, todo está bien, no hay prisas. Créeme… las cosas se darán a su tiempo.

—Aún no la olvidas, ¿verdad?... Varias veces vi cómo la besabas… Es muy diferente conmigo.

Lo abatida de su mirada me destruyó el alma. No soportaba verla triste y mucho menos por mí; no era justo. Sin pensarlo, me lancé contra ella y, olvidándome de que nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa, tomé sus labios y la besé con la mayor pasión que me fue posible. Tratando de imitar la forma en que recibía a Rose entre mis brazos, pero no acertando ni en lo más mínimo.

Yo era una mierda, de eso no cabía ni la menor duda. A pesar de sentir los dedos de Pamela enrollándose temblorosamente entre mis cabellos; a pesar de apreciar las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo contra el mío; a pesas de que obligué a mis manos recorrer algunas partes de su figura… No lograba experimentar aquel exquisito calor que Rose hacía renacer en mí nada más con su mirada.

Finalmente, cuando mis dedos aflojaron el primer botón de su blusa y mi piel seguía con esa misma frustrante pasividad… supe que sería imposible. Podía seguir intentando, pero sólo le lastimaría más. Separé mis labios de los suyos y me alejé.

—Lo siento…

—Emmett…

Suspiré. Sus gentiles manos acariciaron mi rostro; consolándome.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa – definitivamente, Pamela era la mejor persona del mundo.

Quise sonreírle, pero el gesto quedó solo en mi imaginación

—Te llevo – accedí, poniéndome de pie y encaminándome a la puerta, abriendo paso a otra angustia más.

—Tú – siseé al verlo.

Royce sonrió con descaro, para luego ignorarme y así recibir la mano de la rubia que aparecía detrás de mí.

—Hermosa, como siempre

—Gracias – sonrió ella, regalándome una fugaz mirada.

Cuadré la mandíbula y empuñé las manos para no alcanzarla e impedirle que se fuera con ese imbécil. Debía recordar que se encontraba Pamela a mi lado. Debía recordar que Rose… no era mía.

..

..

..

**BELLA POV**

—¿Una fiesta? – repetí

—Sé que han pasado por muchas cosas en las últimas semanas y que, tal vez, mi idea te parezca fuera de lugar – se disculpó Esme – Pero escuché que pronto Alice cumplirá sus quince años. Me daría tanto gusto festejárselo. Sería algo pequeño, discreto, sé que ni a ti ni a ella les gusta la ostentosidad. Una cena nada más entre nosotros y sus amigos más cercanos.

—Esme… gracias; pero ustedes han hecho demasiado por nosotras y…

—Bella, tú, Alice y Rose, desde el principio, han sido personas muy importantes para mí y mi familia.

Bajé la mirada, apenada y conmovida. La doctora tomó mis manos entre las suyas

—Habla con tus hermanas – pidió – Tampoco se sientan presionadas. Si no quieren, lo entenderemos.

—¿Lo entenderemos? – no me pasó desapercibido el plural. Esme sonrió cálidamente

—Carlisle y mis hijos creen que sería buena idea – explicó, levantándose del asiento, justo cuando Edward apareció.

—Lo siento – dijo éste, parado en el umbral de la cocina – ¿Interrumpo?

Dios… lucía tan gentil cuando era así de educado.

—No, cariño – contestó Esme – Platicaba con Bella sobre la pequeña cena que quiero realizar por el cumpleaños de Alice; pero ya es momento de irme. Tu padre me espera para irnos a trabajar. Nos vemos pronto – se volvió para despedirse de mí y pude percibir en su mirada un brillo travieso en sus tiernos ojos.

_¿Qué era?_

Edward carraspeó cuando quedamos solos. Bajé la mirada hacia la mesa y seguí cortando las verduras que utilizaría para la comida, mientras escuchaba que él se dirigía hacia el refrigerador y cogía un vaso de agua. Aunque lo intenté, no pude evitar recordar la escena que había sucedido ahí mismo, la noche pasada.

—¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó.

Me limité a asentir, sintiendo un escalofrío al percibir su presencia detrás.

—Gracias – musité. Se sentó a mi lado. Inmediatamente, creé una cortina de cabello para evitar su mirada.

—Creo que deberías de considerar las palabras de mi mamá – cambió el tema

—No quiero ocasionarles más problemas

—Bella – suspiró – ¿Cuándo entenderás que ustedes no son un problema? Además, Alice lo merece, ¿no?

No contesté. La verdad era que sí, mi pequeña hermana se merecía esto y más. A su corta edad, había aceptado todos estos problemas con madurez.

—Tendría que hablar con ella y con Rose – dije

—Creo que sí aceptaran – alentó. Alcé la mirada, un tanto confundida. ¿Desde cuándo Edward era tan amable conmigo? – Merecen un poco de diversión. Sería una buena manera para todos de iniciar las vacaciones.

_Vacaciones_. Qué tan rápido había transcurrido el tiempo. Me era difícil creer que hacía casi un año que conocía a los Cullen.

—Podría hornear un pastel.

Solté una risita —¿Tú, un pastel?

—¿Por qué no? – Sonrió – He aprendido mucho en todo este tiempo que he trabajado en el restaurant – dijo con orgullo; mientras yo me perdía en el gesto inocente y juguetón que iluminaba su rostro.

Edward era tan… atractivo. No, era más que eso. Había algo más allá de sus verdes y profundos ojos. Descubrí que, últimamente, su presencia ya no me incomodaba de la misma manera que antes. Seguía sintiéndome inquieta a su lado; pero era una inquietud diferente a la irritación. Era una inquietud deliciosa, agradable…

—Bella…

—¿Si…? – me encontraba extraviada en el suave sonido de su voz

—Suelta el cuchillo o te harás daño…

_¿Cuchillo?_ Parpadeé numerosamente, para aclarar mi mente. Y no fue hasta que sentí una punzada atravesar la piel de mi dedo pulgar, cuando reaccioné por completo.

—Mierda – musité.

—Espera aquí – indicó, mientras salía de la cocina y regresaba al minuto siguiente, cargando un pequeño maletín – Ya no deberías de sorprenderme, pero lo haces – tomó mi mano con cuidado y comenzó a curar la pequeña, pero escandalosa herida.

—Lo siento – susurré.

Él rió —Muchacha torpe.

La protesta que estaba a punto de expulsar por sus palabras fue silenciada cuando sus labios besaron la lesión ya vendada. Sus ojos me miraron a través de sus espesas pestañas, encendiendo mis mejillas, mientras su boca continuaba dulcemente pegada a mi piel.

—Ten más cuidado – musitó, liberándome finalmente de su embrujo y comenzando a dar media vuelta, para marcharse…

..

..

..

—Entonces… ¿Qué dices? – pregunté.

Rose recargó su barbilla en la palma de su mano y meditó un par de segundos antes de contestar.

—Me parece bien. Supongo que es lo menos que podemos hacer por Alice.

—Me da… vergüenza.

—También a mí – se cruzó las piernas con condescendencia – No me parece en nada la idea de depender tanto de los Cullens; pero, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Alice la ha pasado mal. Además, no podemos lamentarnos toda la vida por la muerte de nuestro padre. Tenemos que seguir adelante… ver la manera de poder irnos de esta casa y continuar por nuestra propia cuenta.

Observé la expresión de mi hermana. —Has cambiado mucho – dije – Has… madurado.

—Quizás – ella casi sonrió – Ve con Alice – ordenó después – plática con ella y has todo lo posible por convencerla.

—¿No me acompañas?

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco, pero aún así, se puso de pie y me siguió —Date prisa, no tengo tanto tiempo como para perderlo con ustedes.

..

**Al otro día**.

Un extraño ruido en la cocina llamó mi atención. Fruncí el ceño. El resto de la mansión estaba en silencio, al ser vacaciones, todos seguían durmiendo.

_¿Será acaso un ladrón?,_ me temí. Decidí asomarme discretamente para averiguar, no sin antes coger una maseta, de tamaño mediano, que adornaba una de las esquinas. Apreté mi arma de defensa, dispuesta a usarla a la menor provocación, mientras abría la puerta con un solo movimiento.

—¡Quién anda ahí! – exigí saber, al no divisar a nadie.

Una sombra se materializó en la pared frontal, reprimí un grito e, instintivamente, cerré los ojos mientras aventaba la maseta hacia el frente.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, loca?!

_¡¿Eh?!_

—¿Edward? – abrí los ojos y, efectivamente, ahí estaba, con mi arma blanca reposando entre las manos

—Comprendo que no nos llevemos muy bien y que no sea de tu agrado, pero… ¿Tanto así?

—Yo… - enrojecí – Lo siento; pensé que era un ladrón.

—Un ladrón – repitió, frunciendo el ceño. Luego suspiró – Bella, de verdad que no tienes instinto de supervivencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan de mañana? – decidí ignorar su comentario.

No contestó, así que le miré fijamente y entonces me percaté de que, tanto su rostro, como su ropa, se encontraban repletos de polvo blanco.

—¿Qué haces? – volví a preguntar, esta vez con más curiosidad.

Un casi imperceptible rubor cubrió sus pálidas y anguladas mejillas. Un rubor que le hacía verse tan inocente y desecho de esa actitud siempre segura y arrogante. Me acerqué, al no poder soportar su mutismo, y entonces descubrí a qué se debía tanto misterio.

—¿Estás haciendo un pastel? – solté, asombrada y divertida.

—Te dije que si Alice aceptaba, lo iba a hacer – contestó entre dientes, sin mirarme.

—Al parecer, te está costando un poco de trabajo – apunté, mirando todo el desastre que había creado.

—¡Ja! – Resopló con indignación – Para tu información, lo tengo todo muy bien controlado.

Fruncí los labios para no romper en una carcajada. Era muy gracioso ver a Edward con esa actitud tan humana e infantil. No pude evitarlo, me era muy agradable verlo así de sonrojado, así que, sin pensarlo, tomé un poco de harina entre mis dedos y se la embarré en su rostro.

—¡Ey!

Reí sin poder controlarme —Lo siento…

—¿Te crees muy lista, no? – preguntó con un brillo juguetón y amenazante en sus pupilas.

—Edward… - mis risas se extinguieron al ver lo que cargaba en su puño: una enorme bola de crema pastelera.

Intenté huir, pero como era de esperarse, me tomó fácilmente entre sus brazos.

—Si te atreves a embarrarme esa cosa, te mato – advertí, pretendiendo lucir seria, pero fracasando al instante de perderme en su extensa sonrisa que hacía relucir sus dientes blancos.

Al aceptar que mis amenazas no servirían de nada, alargué la mano para coger más harina y así defenderme de la única manera que parecía posible. Esta absurda batalla la ganaría quien saliera menos manchado de todos los ingredientes que se encontraban cerca.

No recordaba momento en el que me divirtiera tanto; me importaba poco si parecía una pequeña niña de cinco años, estaba disfrutando como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía al lado de ese engreído muchacho que no me dejaba oportunidad para escapar.

Entre risas, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acomodó sobre la mesa, aprisionándome ambas manos, por encima de la cabeza, con las suyas. Los jadeos de ambos inundaban la cocina, el juego había terminado y ambos habíamos quedado en un rotundo empate.

—Pareces un polvorón – apunté al contemplar su rostro íntegramente repleto de harina y algunas sombras de chocolate.

Él sonrió, mientras enganchaba su mirada a la mía. Permanecimos así durante un segundo eterno, sin decir nada, solo observándonos con detenimiento. Lentamente, se fue acercando, quizás sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Suspiré. A diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Me sorprendió descubrir que no estaba dispuesta a interrumpirlo. Al contrario, lo deseaba. Ansiaba que la distancia que nos separaba terminara y su boca, finalmente, me rozara los labios.

Una de sus manos abandonó su antigua posición para situarse en mi mejilla. Cerré mis ojos, en una clara invitación, y esperé, con el estomago inundado por un fuego delicioso, a que me besara…

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante, rompiendo nuestro momento. Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la inoportuna aparición y hasta yo pude apreciar la tensión que recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo (que, por cierto, no había abandonado su lugar sobre el mío).

Me armé de valor y volví la vista hacia atrás. Entonces, entendí porqué tanto espasmo. No supe qué hacer, si sonrojarme o palidecer, al hallarme con Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y algunas muchachas que se encargaban de la limpieza de la casa… mirándonos fijamente, con la boca entreabierta.

**..**

**Vamos, acepto sus castigos ***_**Anju se deja someter por cada una de ustedes**_***. Sé que no tengo perdón de la Santa Tortilla por hacerlas esperar tanto. Pero, de verdad, apenas y he tenido tiempo para escribir. La escuela me va a matar, estoy segura. He tenido exámenes cada semana y tareas que no me dejan ni dormir. Además, estuve trabajando toda la semana pasada y… bueno, ya sabrán, lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y dormir.**

**Siento mucho la demora, de verdad. No es irresponsabilidad, hago todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible; pero escribo, no solo cuando tengo un poquito de tiempo, si no también cuando tengo ánimos para ello y, ahora, mi cabecita apenas y da para redactar una página por día. Gracias por su enorme paciencia. Sé que la historia va lenta, pero ese es mi objetivo: crear una "novela" en la que todo sea más real, no en la que el amor surge a primera vista y todos salen besándose y bailando en el tercer capítulo. **

**También quiero pedirles una enorme disculpas a las chicas con las que saben tengo algunos pendientes por ahí (ya saben quiénes son). Mil disculpas si por ahí hay un comentario que necesitaba ser contestado y no lo he hecho. Denme tantito tiempo, a que esté en vacaciones, y prometo que me pondré al corriente con todo el montón de cosas que me faltan, ¿vale?**

**Puf! También les pido disculpas por las historias que aún no he actualizado, lo haré en cuanto pueda. No he abandonado a ni una. Creo haberlo dicho antes, mis historias solo quedarán inconclusas el día en que yo me muera y mi fantasma no pueda venir a terminarlas. De otra manera, tengan por seguro que siempre seguiré actualizando (a cada mes, pero lo haré)**

**En fin, una nota muy larga. Muchas gracias por leerme y por soportarme, sé que no es fácil. Espero el capítulo les haya gustado. Hasta pronto (Eso espero). Un saludo a todas.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	31. La Fiesta

**Bueno, antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa. Hace poco me enteré del terremoto en Chile (Sí, era de imaginarse, puesto que no miro televisión y con la universidad apenas y me da tiempo de enterarme de la vida de mi familia) Sé que hay varias chicas que son o tienen familiares en Chile y que visitan esta página. Y sé que nada puedo hacer por ustedes, más que enviarles mi apoyo moral desde aquí; pero en verdad, lo siento mucho. Me imagino que ese tipo de cosas nos abruman a todos. Espero todo se encuentre bien y sigan adelante. Saludos.**

**..**

**Capítulo 30: La Fiesta.**

**..**

**EDWARD POV**

Los cinco pares de dilatados ojos estaban puestos sobre nosotros, con declarada sorpresa. Sabía que debía de moverme, romper aquella posición tan comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos Bella y yo, pero hacerlo me resultaba imposible. Sentía el cuerpo entumido y la sangre estancada en mis venas. El rostro de nuestros espectadores era perturbador. Podía leer, con suma claridad, cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Emmett tosió intencionalmente, haciéndome reaccionar.

Me alejé de la castaña con un salto y centré mi mirada en Esme.

—Yo… - no sabía qué decir. Suponía que cualquier cosa sería usada en mí contra.

El silencio era muy, muy pesado. Bella se acomodó a mi lado, sus mejillas lucían encantadoramente sonrojadas. Aunque eso era lo que menos me debería de concernir en ese instante.

—No es lo que piensan – susurré

—¿Y qué es lo que pensamos, según tú, _hermanito_? – maldito Emmett. Me las iba a pagar, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

—Estábamos… jugando

Jasper soltó una risita.

Diablos, nadie nos iba a creer. Fruncí los labios con frustración. ¿Qué podía decir?

Esme caminó hacia mí, sus ojos tenían un brillo que no podía descifrar. Podría jurar que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no sonreír, mientras su mano se dirigía hacia mi rostro y trataba de limpiar toda la harina que le bañaba.

—Luces muy guapo, aún así – me guiñó un ojo. Luego se volvió hacia Bella.

—Veníamos a preparar la cena para Alice – explicó, como si nada ahí hubiera pasado – ¿Nos ayudan?

**..**

**..**

—Pero qué cosas – dijo Emmett, propinándome un juguetón puñetazo – No sabía que te gustaban ese tipo de actividades exóticas. Ya sabes, pasión, harina… chocolate.

—Muy gracioso, Emmett – le dediqué una mirada envenenada.

—"Estábamos jugando" – me remedó, rompiendo después en sonoras carcajadas.

Apreté las manos al volante. De no ser porque iba manejando, seguramente le hubiera estampado un buen golpe para que se calmara.

—Vamos, Edward, dinos, ¿Hay algo entre tú y Bella?

Jasper, quien venía en el asiento trasero, se inclinó para que, al igual que Emmett, observaran cada detalle de mi expresión. Me sentí invadido y expuesto. Decidí no contestar, tanto como para no darles el gusto, como para no delatarme más.

—Eso es un sí – manifestó Jasper – Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ya no estás con tu novia de Italia?

Rodé los ojos, para colmo de males tenían que recordarme a Tanya.

—Las Swan son peligrosas – suspiró Emmett – Nos hacen pecar…

—¿Pecar?

—Jasper, Jasper, cuando seas más grande nos comprenderás.

—¿Eh?... N-no… No entiendo.

—Bueno, aún cuando Edward tiene como novia a Tanya, Bella ha logrado despertar en él una pasión incontenible que le borra todo tipo de pensamientos coherentes y le incita a la INFIDELIDAD. Eso nos pasa a casi todos, créeme. El amor es complicado…

—¡Un momento! – Interrumpí – ¿Quién ha dicho que yo estoy enamorado?

—¿Lo vas a negar? ¡Se te nota hasta los huesos que Bella te encanta!

—El hecho de que tú estés babeando por Rose no significa que me pase lo mismo con su hermana

El moreno enmudeció al í de manera victoriosa, aunque una voz interior gritó "Eres un mentiroso"

—¿Es cierto eso? – se asombró Jasper – Hermano, ¿A ti te gusta Rosalie?

—Bueno, yo… - tosió – No estábamos hablando de mí.

—Eso también fue un sí – rió el más joven

—¿Y tú qué? – Contraatacó Emmett – ¿Ya le preguntaste a Alice si quiere ser tu novia?

—¡¿Alice?! Pero si ella y yo sólo somos amigos

—Ah, seguro. A otro perro con ese hueso. Si nada más la miras y te pierdes.

—Eso es verdad – apoyé – lo tuyo es muy obvio.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera– murmuró Jasper, pensativo

—Hemos llegado – anuncié, mientras estacionaba el carro frente al centro comercial – démonos prisa, mamá dijo que no nos tardáramos o no nos daría tiempo de preparar todo.

Compramos los ingredientes que Esme y Bella nos habían encargado.

_Bella…_

¿Por qué su nombre no se me quitaba de la cabeza ni un solo instante?

—Esperen un momento – nos frenó Jasper, al pasar frente a una tienda de regalos.

Emmett y yo nos adentramos junto con él.

—Oh, si – se volvió a burlar el mayor de los tres – no sé qué comprarle a mi querida Alice

Le pegué un codazo.

—No puedes dejar de molestar ni un solo instante, ¿verdad?

El moreno sonrió de manera traviesa, pero después accedió en darle la libertad necesaria a Jasper, para que pudiera escoger cómodamente. Yo, por mi parte, comencé a recorrer desinteresadamente el local repleto de numerosos detalles. Peluches, globos, tarjetas con mensajes que iban más allá de lo cursi, joyas…

Sin darme cuenta, me detuve en el puesto de flores, principalmente concentrado en una rosa de pétalos pequeños y blancos que, por algún motivo, había acaparado toda mi atención.

"_Pareces un polvorón"_

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios al recordarla. Entonces entendí que ese pequeño capullo me recordaba a Bella, por lo delicada y sencillamente hermosa que era.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, joven? –la amable voz de la señora me trajo a la realidad.

—Eh…¿Podría darme esa rosa? – pedí sin pensarlo mucho.

—Por supuesto – accedió la mujer

Al tener en mis manos aquella flor, me asaltó un sentimiento de confusión. Yo nunca había sido alguien detallista, jamás. O no al menos de esta manera. Siempre había preferido regalarle a mis seres queridos algo de más valor material que sentimental. Procuraba buscar algo que les fuera útil y no algo que les fuera a durar un día y después acabaría en la basura o mantendrían aguardado en algún rincón de su recamara. En mis tres años de relación con Tanya, jamás le había regalado flores. Me resultaba ridículo pues, al final, terminaban por marchitarse. Sin embargo, en ese momento… al pensar en Bella…

—¿Pero qué tenemos por aquí? – Pegué un brinco al escuchar a Emmett detrás de mí – ¿Y esa rosa? No me digas, es para Bella.

—Cállate – le ordené.

No dije nada en todo el camino. Mientras manejaba, pensaba…

¿Qué era lo que me ocurría con aquella castaña? ¿Porqué cada vez que la veía algo extraño me invadía, calentando mi alma y acelerando mi pulso? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de besarla en la menor oportunidad que se me presentaba? ¿Por qué el deseo de estar con ella siempre, de cuidarla? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto verla con Jacob? ¿POR QUÉ LA EXIGENCIA DE QUERERLA PARA MÍ?

Aquellos pensamientos me asustaban. Eran enfermizos y absurdos… pero irrefrenables. No los podía controlar. Eran más fuertes que yo. Y, lo peor… me gustaban.

**..**

**..**

**BELLA POV**

—Alice, quita esa cara por favor – exigió Rose – ¿De qué sirve que me esfuerce en dejarte decente si no pones algo de tu parte?

—Acepté que me hicieran una cena, más que nada para no ser grosera con los Cullen –aclaró mi hermana – pero en ningún momento me dijeron que me tenían que vestir como Cenicienta.

Solté una risita

—Vamos, Alice. No es para tanto.

La pequeña me dedicó una mirada envenenada

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar, no dijeras lo mismo.

—Alice tiene razón – le apoyó Rose – Si algo tienen en común las dos es que descuidan mucho su imagen.

—No me interesa lucir siempre como una muñequita…No es divertido

—Estoy segura que a Jasper le gustará cómo te miras

—Rose, no molestes.

Miré la pequeña, que se había sonrojado por completo, y después puse atención en la rubia, que sonreía astutamente. Me alegraba ver a mis hermanas así de unidas…

—¡Listo! Vamos, mírate en el espejo. Has quedado muy linda

—Es cierto – animé – Vamos, Ali, ¡Compruébalo con tus propios ojos!

Y la quinceañera aceptó muy a la fuerza, caminando lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el objeto reflejante y…

—¡¿QUÉ ME HAN HECHO?! – estalló al verse.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, ofendida porque su trabajo no había sido bien valorado.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Luces bien

—¡Parezco un payaso!

—¡Pero si casi no te he puesto maquillaje!

—Alice, Rose tiene razón – intercedí – Te sientes extraña porque es la primera vez, pero de verdad, te ves muy bien.

—¿Me lo juras? – quiso asegurar, con sus ojitos pelones.

—Sí, te lo juro – la abracé para infundirle valor.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente de tanto drama – nos separó Rose – Es hora de bajar. Los Cullen ya nos están esperando.

El rostro de Alice palideció.

—Vamos, todo saldrá bien – le guiñé un ojo – Verás que Jasper correrá a tu encuentro en cuanto te vea.

—No lo creo… - murmuró la pequeña, repentinamente triste.

—¿Eh?

—Él… ya tiene novia.

—¡Ja! ¿Y eso qué? – resopló Rose – Una simple chiquilla no podrá contra mi hermana menor, ¿O sí? Nadie puede contra las Swan, si no, mira a Bella, quien no pierde tiempo alguno para conquistar a Edward.

Sabía que algún día saldría a flote tal comentario.

—Sólo estábamos jugando – refunfuñé

—Me hubiera gustado verlos – rió Alice – No me los imagino. Con lo serios que son tú y Edward…

—Bueno ya –taje antes de que siguieran – Bajemos…

**..**

**..**

**JASPER POV**

Y la vi aparecer repentinamente, como un ángel recién caído del cielo, de pie en las escaleras, con su largo y negro cabello colgándole por los hombros, enmarcando su fino rostro que optaba una apariencia única gracias al perlado color de su vestido.

Caminé a su encuentro, embelesado.

—Alice –musité, tomando sus manos entre las mías – Estás…

—Muy linda – completó Seth, apareciendo justo a nuestro lado – De verdad, el _look_ de niña te queda muy bien.

Ella sonrió.

—La verdad es que no me siento muy cómoda…

—¡Ey, Seth! – llamaron Paul y el resto de los chicos – ¡Ven! Embry dice que se ha perdido y no sabe cómo llegar. Vamos a traerlo.

—¡En seguida voy! – Contestó el moreno, con su imborrable sonrisa – Regresamos en un momento – nos anunció – ¡Extráñame, Alice!

Fruncí el ceño, un tanto molesto por lo recién escuchado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que le gustas mucho a Seth – apunté, mirando hacia sus manos, las cuales seguían atadas a las mías

—Pensé que vendría María – susurró.

La guié hacia una de las mesas y tomamos asiento.

—Eh, no. No le dije nada sobre esto – admití.

—Alice – Esme llegó hacia nosotros – Pero qué bonita te miras.

—Gracias – se sonrojó adorablemente – Gracias por todo.

—Oh, cariño, no agradezcas. Lo hemos hecho con mucho gusto. Disfruta esta noche – se inclinó y besó su frente – porque es sólo tuya.

—¡Ey! – Apenas habíamos vuelto a quedar solos, para cuando apareció Emmett y Edward – ¡Felicidades, cumpleañera!

Y así fue durante casi toda la noche. Yo tenía unas ganas locas por estar a solas con ella, pero, como era de esperarse, los pocos invitados iban y venían a cada rato. Así que me conformé con contemplarla y seguirla todo el tiempo, para así perderme en sus delicadas expresiones que, esa noche, comprendía, siempre habían tenido algo especial.

Finalmente, la media noche llegó. Casi todos los invitados se habían marchado. Esme y Carlisle habían ido a dar un paseo nocturno, dándonos un poco de libertad; No lograba divisar a Emmett ni a Rose, aunque Pamela se encontraba sentada en la sala, seguramente esperándolo. Tampoco veía a Edward ni a Bella.

Prácticamente, Alice y yo estábamos solos. Jugueteé nerviosamente con la cajita que había venido cargando desde la tarde y, la cual, por algún motivo, no me había atrevido a entregar.

—¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó.

Le miré por un segundo, intentando hallar valor entre el brillo cálido de sus ojos.

—Acompáñame – pedí, tomándole de la mano y jalándola hacia el jardín.

—¡Espera, espera! – frenó cuando íbamos a la mitad del camino

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ya no aguanto esto – comenzó a quitarse los zapatos, los aretes y el collar que traía puestos, al igual que unos prendedores que sostenían algunas partes de su cabello – ¡Jamás volverá a permitir que Rose me haga esto otra vez! ¡Es horrible!

Solté una carcajada al mirar cómo había quedado al final, toda despeinada y embarrada del maquillaje que se le había corrido en el acto.

—¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, sin ser consciente de lo curiosa que era – ¿De qué te ríes?

—Te has manchado de maquillaje – Dirigí mi mano hacia su mejilla e intenté limpiar la pequeña sombra gris que le adornaba; sin embargo, al hacerlo, comprobé que no le estaba prestando tanta atención a la machita, si no a la espesura de sus largas pestañas.

—Te compré algo – me obligué a dar un paso hacia atrás para concentrarme. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué, de un momento a otro, Alice me ponía más nervioso de lo normal? Le tendí la cajita para que la tomara – Espero te guste.

—Gracias – la cogió entre sus manos y La abrió lentamente – ¡Jazz! – Susurró – Qué bonita

Sonreí, mientras ella apreciaba la pulserita de plata, de la cual colgaban dos dijes, un trébol y un balón de futbol.

—Me recordó mucho a ti cuando la vi –admití – T-e… ¿Te la puedo poner?

—S-si… – alcancé su mano, temblando, repleto de un nerviosismo delicioso, nunca antes experimentado – Ya está

—Muchas gracias –alzó su mirada y yo me perdí en el piélago obscuro de sus pupilas.

—Cierra los ojos – susurró inesperadamente.

Accedí sin ningún tipo de cuestionamientos, sin pensar nada, más que en el simple hecho de hacer lo que ella me pidiera.

Y, de repente, sucedió… una suave y dulce presión se instaló en mis labios. Abrí un poco los ojos, sólo para cerciorarme de que no era mi imaginación, ni tampoco un sueño, y felizmente descubrí que no era así.

_Alice…_

Acomodé mis manos a ambos lados de sus sonrojadas mejillas y la besé con una adoración que rayaba casi con la idolatría, moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos suavemente, con miedo; sintiéndola tan frágil.

Qué tonto había sido todo este tiempo ¿Cómo es que… no me había dado cuenta? Yo…

—Lo siento… – se alejó repentinamente.

—Alice… – tomé su cintura, impidiendo que se alejara – Alice…Yo…

¿Por qué las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca? Tan grande era lo que sentía por ella, tanto la quería, que no encontraba la forma de expresarlo.

—Alice…

—_¡ERES UN IDIOTA!_

Ambos brincamos al escuchar aquella exclamación que parecía venir del interior de la casa.

—Es mi hermana… - musitó, soltándose de mis manos

—Alice, espera…

—De verdad, lo siento mucho – se volvió y me miró con culpa

Quise alcanzarla, pero algo me dijo que ese no era el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad.

Debía de esperar un poco más. Actuar precipitadamente no serviría de nada. Había cosas por hacer antes. No podía confesarle aún mis sentimientos, no cuando, según, yo estaba con María. Primero debía aclarar ese asunto. Ya después… le diría a Alice cuánto la quería.

**..**

**..**

**ROSE POV**

Me tragué el jugo de una sola vez. Esperaba que lo frío de la bebida me calmara la furia que bombeaba mi sangre al verlos juntos.

¿Es que acaso esa chiquilla nunca se le separaba? ¿Cómo podía Emmett estar con alguien así? Ni si quiera hablaban, se la pasaban tomados de las manos todo el tiempo, en completo silencio. A veces, hasta podía decir, que ambos lucían un poco incómodos.

¡Ba! Alejé mi mirada de aquel espectáculo. No debería de importarme. Ya debía de permitir que Emmett hiciera lo que quisiera, finalmente, yo tenía a Royce, quien era un chico amable y que me consentía en todo. ¿Qué más pedía? Estaba en mi naturaleza nunca conformarme con nada, pero esta exigencia era diferente. Con Royce, tenía todo. Él me quería, me trataba muy bien; si bien en un principio me insinuaba un encuentro más físico, ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Era dulce y tierno. Por su trabajo apenas y nos veíamos una o dos veces por semana, pero siempre que teníamos una cita trataba de compensar todo ese tiempo perdido.

Sería feliz con Royce, estaba segura, de no ser porque Emmett se había adentrado profundamente en mi vida.

Lo quería, ahora me daba cuenta de ello. Ya no era simple vanidad por lo que me molestaba verlo con Pamela… Eran celos, celos puros y sinceros que se tienen cuando amas a alguien y sabes que lo tuviste y lo perdiste por tonta.

Tomé otro vaso de jugo. No estaba funcionando… Quería olvidarlo. No me gustaba la idea de sufrir por alguien. Siempre había evitado que algo así me pasara, pero esta vez había fracasado rotundamente. Me dolía el verlo con ella, me dolía el imaginar que de verdad la quisiera. Y, lo peor de todo, me dolía aceptar que esa niñita era buena para él. Mucho mejor que yo.

Salí de aquella sala y me dirigí a la cocina. No debía seguir castigándome de esa manera. Tomé asiento y mi mirada se dirigió hacia la pequeña vitrina que contenía algunos finos licores.

_No seas tonta_, intenté frenarme, _no es para tanto… Ya lo olvidaras._

Pero bien sabía yo que estaba mintiendo. Emmett era el único al que podía querer. El único que había sido capaz de derrotar mi egolatría. Y, aún sabiendo cuánto significaba para mí, no podía ser bondadosa. No podía dar media vuelta y permitir que fuera feliz con Pamela. Era un monstruo, el peor de todos. Impulsivamente, tomé una de las botellas y me serví una gran cantidad de licor en un vaso. Después compraría una igual para reponerla. Bebí la sustancia alcohólica de un solo trago, ignorando el ardor que ésta causaba en mi garganta. No fue suficiente y me serví más y más… Hasta que pasó la noche y la botella fue disminuyendo su volumen hasta quedar vacía…

**..**

**..**

**EMMETT POV**

No veía a Rose por ningún lado…

Durante toda la noche mis ojos habían exigido verla, pero ella simplemente no estaba. _Quizás y prefirió salir con Royce_… La idea me enfermó.

—Emmett – susurró Pamela – ¿En qué piensas? Te veo inquieto

Suspiré para tranquilizarme

—No pasa nada – sonreí.

Ella volvió a recargar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Los invitados ya se habían marchado. Estábamos solos en la sala, escuchando una música muy tranquila. Un ligero bostezo entreabrió sus labios

—Estás cansada – señalé – ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

Asintió con la cabeza. Me incliné para besar sus cabellos

—Espera un momento, iré a traer las llaves del carro.

—Sí…

Me puse de pie, pero, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, vi cómo las luces de la cocina se apagaban y encendían repetidas veces. ¿Había alguien ahí? Fruncí el ceño y me dirigí a investigar. Abrí la puerta con cautela, entonces, la encontré…acurrucada en un rincón.

—Rose – corrí hacia ella y le ayudé a ponerse de pie – ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Emmett? – Había algo extraño en su voz – ¡Emmett!

Y se dejó caer en mis brazos.

—Estás borracha – musité, sosteniéndola firmemente para que no se cayera – ¿Pero cómo?

—Sabía que vendrías por mí. ¡Lo sabía!

Mierda. La senté en la silla

—Rose – le llamé – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te has puesto así?

—¿Ya se fue Pamelita?

—No – contesté.

—¿Y por qué no se ha ido, si ésta no es su casa? – rezongó, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a caerse de lado.

La sujeté rápidamente.

—_Sin ti no soy nada, una gota de lluvia mojando mi cara. ¡Mi mundo es pequeño y mi corazón pedacitos de hielo…! _- comenzó a cantar.

Le cubrí la boca con una de mis manos.

—Mírate cómo estás – murmuré. Apenas y podía sostenerse en pie – Ven, es mejor que duermas

—Sí – rió y acercó sus labios a los míos de manera peligrosa – Quiero dormir en tu cama.

Tragué saliva y me obligué a mantener mi distancia. Aún en ese estado, ella seguía siendo hermosa e irresistible para mis sentidos.

—No digas tonterías – la cargué entre mis brazos – te llevaré a tu cuarto para que descanses.

—¡Siiii! – gritó – ¡Así como si fuéramos recién casados y estuviéramos en nuestra luna de miel…!

—¡Shhh! – le silencié – Pamela está en la sala.

Apretó sus labios y asintió como una pequeña niña traviesa que accede a portarse bien. Agradecí el que su recamara estuvieran en la planta baja y hubiera una puerta de la cocina que colindara con ésta. De no ser así, no sé cómo me las hubiera ingeniado.

Su rostro se apretó contra mi pecho. Abría la puerta de su cuarto y la dejé caer sobre la cama, pero sus brazos no soltaron mi cuello y me obligaron a inclinarme sobre ella.

—_Solía pensar que el amor no es real, una ilusión que siempre se acaba. Ahora sin ti no soy nada_… - musitó, con sus ojos superando la oscuridad de la habitación y traspasándome el alma.

—Rose…

—Bésame – pidió

—No sabes lo que pides…

—Claro que sí – se estiró y otra vez su boca volvió a quedar a una distancia peligrosa. Sólo que esta vez, yo ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad para alejarme – Sé lo que quiero. Bésame.

Y lo hice. Sin más dudas ni preámbulos, uní mi boca a la suya con una desesperación deliciosa. Sus dedos se hilaron en mis cabellos y nos acomodamos sobre la cama. La forma en que su cuerpo recibió el mío azoró todos mis pensamientos. Me olvidé de Pamela por completo. En ese momento, sólo existía Rose y yo en aquella habitación. Sólo existía el creciente deseo de acariciar cada parte de su piel.

Su mano se deslizó por debajo de mi camisa, paseándose lentamente por mi espalda y llegando hasta mi pecho. Mis labios bajaron hasta su cuello, mis dedos comenzaron a bajar los tirantes de su blusa… El sonido de su respiración hacía crecer mi deseo y enterraba más profundamente mi consciencia. Estaba ya perdido entre el calor de su cuerpo, para cuando un milagroso grito hizo retumbar la casa entera y me hizo reaccionar.

—_¡ERES UN IDIOTA_!

Me impulsé hacia atrás, jadeando.

Ella permaneció acostada, se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.

—No lo digas – susurró – Sé que no puedes y que ella te está esperando…

**..**

**..**

**BELLA POV**

—¡Jacob! – reconocí a mí amigo al abrir la puerta.

—Ey – sonrió forzadamente al verme. Era más que notorio que estar en la casa de los Cullens no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

—Pensé que no vendrías

—Sólo vine por Seth – contestó a regañadientes – Además… tenía ganas de verte. Últimamente, siento que te estoy perdiendo.

De verdad parecía creer eso, lo decía la expresión dura de su rostro. No me gustaba ver a Jacob triste, y mucho menos por mí. Era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, el que siempre había estado ahí para apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba. No era justo. Tomé sus manos entre las mías

—Jake… no seas ridículo. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Siempre seré tu amiga.

Él bufó con amargura

—Bella, ¿Hasta cuándo entenderás que no es sólo tu amistad lo que yo quiero?

—Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer – musité, con real melancolía. Hacía unos cuantos meses atrás… todavía cabía la posibilidad de corresponder aquel sentimiento; pero ahora, era diferente.

Había algo en mi pecho que me decía que, simplemente, no podía. Que amar a Jacob era algo totalmente imposible.

Mi amigo suspiró y viajó sus ojos por alrededor. La fiesta era muy tranquila, una música de piano y violines sonaba al fondo, la poca gente que se había invitado platicaba en la pequeña sala y reían. Instintivamente, sin planearlo si quiera, busqué a Edward. No estaba.

—¿Bailas conmigo? – pidió de repente.

—Jake… sabes que no bailo.

—Sí – sonrió otra vez de esa forma ácida, dolida – Si fuera Cullen, eso no importaría, ¿verdad?

—No sé a qué te refieres – contesté, tratando de controlarme. No quería volver a pelear con él. Parecía que, últimamente, era lo único que podíamos hacer.

—Acompáñame – pidió, mientras me jalaba hacia fuera de la casa, arrastrándome a un lejano y obscuro rincón.

Aquello no me gustaba. Me hacía sentir incomoda.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunté

—Quiero platicar contigo. A solas.

—Empieza – alenté, bajando el rostro y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, poniendo una barrera de esa manera para evitar algún problema.

Sin embargo, aún así, sus dedos tomaron la punta de mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

—Bella, yo te quiero – confesó con un sentimiento que me agujeró el corazón.

—Jake… No insistas. Yo no puedo… No es justo para ti.

—¿Sabes? Antes, cuando me decías eso, podía ver en tus ojos un atisbo de indecisión. Ahora es muy diferente. Ahora en verdad pareciera que no puedes amarme. ¿Por qué? – quiso saber, acercándose un poco más – ¿Es que acaso ya hay alguien en tu vida?

¿Qué si había alguien en mi vida?

—Es Cullen – aseveró ante mi silencio. Respingué. ¿Edward?

Cerré los ojos. La verdad era que ese engreído muchacho se había metido profundo en mi alma… No quería aceptarlo, pero ya no podía negarlo más. Edward se había convertido en algo especial, esencial en mi vida. Ahora que tenía a Jacob frente a mí, podía comprobar que solamente él era capaz de provocar que mi corazón latiera hasta el extremo de querer reventar con su sola presencia. Él y solamente él…Edward Cullen.

—¿Lo amas?

—Sí… - susurré, sincerándome conmigo misma.

Se hizo un silencio que me obligó a abrir los ojos y centrarlos en el rostro sombrío de mi amigo.

—Ya veo… -musitó – tenía la esperanza de que me contestaras uno "no"

—Lo siento… - _También hubiera querido lo mismo._

Él suspiró con resignación y besó mi frente

—Comprendo, no tienes porqué sentirte mal. En esta vida no todos pueden ganar, ¿o sí?

—Jake…

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? Digo, como premio de consolación

—Lo que quieras – respondí estúpidamente, atontada por aquella tristeza que bañaba a sus obscuras pupilas

—Permíteme que te bese.

No contesté, pero Jacob tampoco esperó por una respuesta. Sus morenas manos se apretaron a mi rostro y sus cálidos labios se abrieron paso entre los míos. Permanecí quieta, con la esperanza de que esto terminara pronto, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando mi amigo tomó mis brazos y los guió alrededor de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que el movimiento de su boca se volvía más intenso y apasionado. Continué esperando y empuñé mis manos sobre su espalda, para así evitar empujarle y obligarle a que me dejara. Ya suficientemente daño le había hecho. Podía soportar un poco más…

Finalmente, su boca me abandonó.

Suspiró con tristeza, mientras su frente se unía a la mía

—Comprendo. Ahora me ha quedado más claro…

—Discúlpame –pedí

Él sonrió, pero, claramente, el gesto era forzado.

—No seas tonta, ya te dije, sé aceptar una derrota. Pero eso sí – agregó – estaré al pendiente para cuando él cometa un error. Sabes que estaré siempre para ti, Bella. Si algún día dejas de quererlo o si me necesitas, búscame.

—Gracias.

—Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya – anunció, como si nada hubiera pasado ahí – iré a llamar a Seth. Mañana tengo que trabajar desde muy temprano.

Asentí con la cabeza

—Adiós, Bella

—Adiós, Jacob…

Permanecí de pie en ese mismo rincón, contemplando cómo mi amigo se encimaba sobre su moto y después aceleraba y se alejaba de mí…

—Pero qué tierna escena

Palidecí al escuchar su voz detrás. Di media vuelta y mis ojos se dilataron al hallar su expresión sarcástica y amarga a pocos metros de mí.

—Edward – musité. ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Sería acaso que había visto todo? Podía explicarlo… - Edward…

—Bella, ¿No crees que hay lugares para "cierto" tipo de cosas? – Interrumpió —Pensé que eras más decente, pero parece que estaba equivocado.

—¿Qué insinúas con eso? – fruncí el ceño. Me estaba ofendiendo, y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

—¿Qué entiendes tú? – Me retó – Dime, Bella, ¿Todas las mujeres aceptan que un hombre las agasaje entre los rincones?

Alcé la mano, dispuesta a hacerlo un lado para así huir de la cárcel de su cuerpo, pero él fue más rápido y capturó mis muñecas entre sus dedos y me aprisionó más contra la pared.

—Apuesto que no te importa si hago esto, ¿verdad? – preguntó, apretándose más contra mí y dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia mi cintura.

Su roce no era el mismo de antes. Éste era lascivo, humillante…Me hacía sentir inferior.

—¡Suéltame! – estallé y le liberé una bofetada

La hiel de su mirada me destrozó el alma. Jamás antes me habían visto de esa manera…

—Ahora quieres hacerte la digna – bufó – Ni pensar que eras diferente…

—No soy lo que tú piensas – discutí

—¿Ah, no? – Ironizó – ¿Entonces qué eres, Bella? Te besas conmigo, te besas con Jacob Black, ¿Con cuántos más, eh? Apuesto que si ahora te quiero llevar a mi cama aceptarías sin duda alguna. Apuesto que si Emmett o Jasper vienen y lo desean también, tú los complacerías de buena manera…

Otra bofetada, mucho más fuerte que la anterior. Apreté los labios para no llorar, aunque las lágrimas ya estaban en los bordes de mis ojos. Era una estúpida, ¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto cuando él era así?

—¡Lárgate! – Solté – ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Lo soy! – aceptó, tomándome de los hombros y besándome al segundo siguiente, con una violencia que, para tristeza mía, resultó exquisita – ¡Soy el más idiota de todos! - me soltó de la misma manera.

Los labios me ardieron al no tener a los suyos acariciándolos.

—Largo – musité, azorada por tanto dolor. Si tan sólo el muy imbécil supiera, me hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle, que aquel beso con Jacob había sido una despedida, pues yo ya había descubierto que mi alma ya tenía dueño y era justamente él… – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no te regresas a Italia? Eso era lo que querías en un principio, ¿no? Ahora ya tienes todo para hacerlo; ya nada te ata aquí, ¡Vete!

Sus manos me soltaron, dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo enorme una barrera invisible, pero tangible, entre nosotros.

—Me iré – prometió. Y no dijo nada más, antes de dar media vuelta y adentrarse a la casa…

**..**

**Vamos, no me maten. Actualice rápido, ¿no? :-) Sé que las cosas se suavizan y complican a cada rato, pero las relaciones son así, (supongo). Bueno, ténganme tantita paciencia, este drama es necesario. (Además, saben que me encanta hacerlas sufrir). Un saludo y hasta pronto. Un capítulo demasiado largo, para compensar todo lo que anteriormente las he hecho esperar. Gracias.**

**Atte**

**Anju.**


	32. Adiós, Bella

**Capítulo 31: Adiós, Bella**.

..

**Edward Pov**

Esa noche había salido un momento para pensar y reflexionar mis sentimientos sobre ella. Quería hallarle un nombre a todo lo que me provocaba, una explicación, pero…

Miré una vez más hacia la rosa que había comprado en la mañana. Paseé mis dedos por sus pétalos, era como acariciar su rostro. Recordé sus grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate… ¿Qué sucedía? Quería estar con ella… Eso era lo único que podía descifrar entre el torbellino de sentimientos acicalados en mi alma.

Decidí regresar a la casa, obedecer a esa necesidad misteriosa y no detenerme a hacer cuestionamientos. Me acercaría a Bella y permitiría que, por primera vez en mi vida, las cosas sucedieran por si solas.

Sin embargo, los vi. Estaban en un rincón del jardín, ocultos entre las sombras. Y Jacob la besaba con pasión correspondida. La sangre hirvió entre mis venas, llena de furia enfermiza, y un amargo sabor a ponzoña quemó mi garganta. _¡Estúpido! _Intenté marcharme de ese espectáculo tan repugnante, pero mis pies permanecieron estancados en la tierra hasta que él la liberó y se marchó.

_Déjala._ No lo hice. Por el contrario, caminé hacia ella. El coraje me nublaba la visión y me hizo decir cosas que, realmente, no sentía. Me hizo actuar como un idiota. Por eso odiaba las emociones, siempre terminan por controlarte y transformarte en otra persona.

—_¡Lárgate! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no te regresas a Italia? Eso es lo que querías en un principio, ¿no? Ahora ya tienes todo para hacerlo. Nada te ata aquí, ¡Vete!_

Cierto. Regresarme a Italia era lo que deseaba en los primeros meses. Ahí estaba gran parte de mi vida. Desde pequeño había permanecido en ese lugar. ¿Para qué quedarme en Forks? Tomé mi equipaje y bajé las escaleras.

Detuve mis pasos al encontrarme con Rosalie, Alice y el resto de mi familia.

—Edward – musitó Esme – ¿Te vas?

—Sí…

—Pero…

—Lo pensé bien y, ya que he terminado el primer año de la universidad, regresaré a Italia para continuar con mis estudios. Les hablaré en cuanto esté allá – prometí, mientras me acercaba y le depositaba un beso sobre su frente – Adiós…

..

..

**BELLA POV **

—¡Bella! – Alice llegó corriendo hacia la habitación – ¡Bella!

—¿Qué sucede? – pregunté al ver su agitación.

—¡Edward se va!

Un punzante aguijonazo, instalándose en el centro de mi pecho, me hizo respingar.

—¿Qué dices?

—Está abajo, despidiéndose.

Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies.

—No me importa lo que ese tonto haga…

—¡¿Qué?! Pero, Bella…

—Es su vida. Si se quiere ir… yo no lo pienso detener.

Mi hermana permaneció un momento de pie, en silencio, hasta que se cansó de mi forzada indiferencia y se marchó.

Fue entonces cuando corrí hacia la ventana. Y ahí estaba, abrazado a Esme y Carlisle. Tragué saliva y las lágrimas que desde ayer exigían salir. No iba a llorar, no por él. No lo merecía. Que se fuera, era lo mejor. Tal vez así este sentimiento moriría con su ausencia. Que regresara con su perfecta novia… que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde yo estaba. Intenté alejarme, pero no pude. Permanecí pegada al cristal, con mi mirada perdida en la suya.

_No te vayas…_

Dio media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse. Afuera le esperaba un taxi. Pasaron tres segundos que simularon milenios. Automáticamente, al entender que estar sin él iba a ser como permanecer en un calvario, mis pies corrieron y bajaron, a tropezones, las escaleras.

_No te vayas… _

—_¡Edward!_

—¡Edward! – desperté con un terrible sobresalto.

Miré a mí alrededor, comprobando que todo había sido un mal sueño. Suspiré, tratando de calmarme. Aún era muy de madrugada, pero no quería volver a cerrar los ojos. Sabía lo que pasaría al hacerlo.

Aquel era el primer día sin él. Aunque sonaba un poco raro usar esa combinación de palabras, como si Edward hubiera sido mío _antes de_. Me dejé caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con un miedo palpitante apretándose contra mi pecho.

Vamos_, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? No es como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón… ¿O sí? _Debía mejor concentrarme en el trabajo. Eso era lo importante. Hallar la manera de sacar a mis hermanas de la mansión de los Cullens… Y olvidarlo.

..

..

**ALICE POV**

_Vamos, Alice, no hagas ruido._

Bajaba las escaleras de puntitas y lo más rápidamente posible.

Corre, corre…

—¿Alice?

Pegué un brinco y mi corazón se detuvo por un momento. Me llevó más de tres segundos comprender que, quien se encontraba detrás, era Rosalie, y no a quien tanto temía encontrar.

—Rose – jadeé. Mi hermana lucía un poco mal.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué caminas así? ¿De quién huyes?

¡Me había descubierto!

—De Jasper – musité, rendida. No tenía caso mentirle.

—¿Jasper? – Se fregó los ojos con gesto perezoso – ¿Y eso, a qué se debe?

Fruncí los labios, nada dispuesta a contestar aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo decirle _"Es que ayer lo besé"_? No, jamás. Nunca.

"_Cierra los ojos"_

Mis mejillas ardieron al recordar brevemente mi atrevimiento.

—Me tengo que ir – anuncié y salí corriendo de la casa sin permitir que mi hermana dijera ni una sola palabra más.

Llegué al pequeño campo que se encontraba a varias cuadras de ahí. Estar en aquel lugar me hacía sentir tranquila. Busqué la sombra de un árbol y me dejé caer bajo ésta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

"_Cierra los ojos" _

No sé que me había incitado a cometer semejante barbaridad la noche pasada; pero cuánto hubiera dado por regresar el tiempo atrás y no hacerlo. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a Jasper después de esto? No tenía cara. Me hubiera gustado convertirme en un avestruz par ocultarme mi rostro bajo la tierra.

Mi primer beso… ¿Quién diría que sería de esa manera y con esa persona? La verdad es que jamás me había detenido a pensar en ello. Nunca antes había sido de mi interés hablar de chicos o novios. En mi vida, no existía nada más emociónate que un buen partido de fútbol, hasta que Jasper apareció.

Seguramente lo había perdido por completo. Ese era mi principal temor. El que Jasper se volviera a comportar de la misma manera fría y distante como en un principio. No quería… No estaba segura de poder soportar ahora esa mirada que tantos escalofríos me causaban en un pasado.

Tomé el balón que había cargado entre las manos, me puse de pie y comencé a patearlo y correr tras él. Era la mejor forma que tenía para relajarme, aunque tampoco no estaba funcionando muy bien que dijéramos. El campo me lo recordaba demasiado. Después de todo, nuestra amistad había nacido en uno…

—¡Alice!

—¡Charlotte! – me asombré de verla. Mi amiga me regaló una amable sonrisa, mientras se acercaba

—Te fui a buscar a la casa de los Cullens, pero me dijeron que no estabas. ¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarte aquí? Ayer casi no pudimos platicar mucho. ¿Cómo la pasaste?

—Bien… - susurré.

—Por la forma en que lo dices, me haces dudar – señaló con preocupación – Alice, ¿Sucede algo?

Tardé en contestar. Confiaba en Charlotte, era una muy buena amiga, pero…

—Bueno, si no quieres decírmelo, comprendo…

—No – interrumpí. La verdad, necesitaba platicar con alguien… - Charlotte, tú ya llevas varios meses con Peter…

—¡Alice! ¿Tú quieres hablar de chicos? – se asombró. Mis mejillas se encendieron – No lo puedo creer – me tomó de las manos y me incitó a buscar un lugar más adecuado para sentarnos – Eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien

Sus ojos brillaban con gran emoción. —Cuéntame – pidió – ¿Lo conozco?

—S-si…

—¡Ay, no me digas! ¡Es Seth!

_¡¿Seth?!_

—N-no… - tartamudeé

—¿Paul?

—Tampoco…

—¿Embry?

—Uhm…

Mi amiga suspiró con derrota. —Si no es ninguno de ellos – musitó pensativa – ¿Quién más podría ser? Son los únicos con los que te relacionas. Claro, a excepción de Jasper; pero él…

La iluminación le llegó en ese instante. Volvió su sorprendida mirada en mi dirección

—¿Jasper?

..

**Rose Pov.**

—¿Qué dices, Rose? ¿Aceptas?

No sabía qué contestar. Me mordí los labios con confusión, mientras Royce aguardaba por mi respuesta. Las vacaciones habían llegado y él quería llevarme a pasear fuera de Forks un par de días. Pero yo… no estaba segura de querer ir con él. Sabía lo que eso podría llegar a implicar…

—Rose – tomó mis manos – ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—No creo que sea justo para mis hermanas que yo me divierta en estos momentos - Además, quiero aprovechar este tiempo libre para buscar un trabajo…

—Sabes que eso es innecesario – me dijo – Todo lo que te haga falta, me lo puedes pedir. De hecho, aún no sé porqué decidiste irte a vivir con los Cullen, cuando podrías venirte a vivir conmigo.

Me quedé en silencio. Había tantos motivos por los cuales había rechazado tal propuesta. Pero varios de ellos no podía decírselos. No quería ser una carga para los Cullens, pero irme a vivir con Royce significaba toma un compromiso que aún no estaba dispuesta, ni creía poder asumir.

—Vamos, Rose. Será sólo un par de días…

—Yo…

El sonido de su celular significó una excelente interrupción. Mi novio contestó de inmediato e intercambió unas cuantas palabras con la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea.

—Tengo que irme – se disculpó – Unos clientes tienen algunos problemas y…

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones – le calmé – Anda.

Me sonrió con dulzura y se acercó para depositar un beso sobre mis labios.

—Piensa en lo que te dije. Hace mucho que no podemos estar realmente a solas.

No contesté. Me quedé en silencio, viendo cómo abandonaba la casa de los Cullens y subía a su auto para marcharse. No me gustaba… No me gustaba nada sentir esta culpa, estos sentimientos tan débiles como la tristeza o el remordimiento; pero… había algo que me afligía al pensar que si pudiera amar a Royce y olvidar a Emmett todo sería mucho más sencillo.

—¿Qué me pasa? – gruñí por lo bajo. Enamorarme de uno para olvidar a otro, ¡Qué absurdo! Lo mejor era olvidar por completo, deshacerse de cualquier tipo de emoción que bajara mis defensas y me arriesgara a sufrir.

Di media vuelta, para adentrarme de nuevo a la mansión de los Cullens, cuando lo encontré ahí, frente a mí. Traté de no darle importancia y decidí pasar a su lado. Lo de aquella noche había bastado para hacerme recapacitar. Emmett no dejaría a Pamela aún así me parara sobre manos en la cima del Monte Everest… No me gustaba perder, no lo soportaba, pero todo llegaba a su límite.

La repentina presión sosteniendo mi brazo me impidió avanzar.

—Espera

Me obligué a permanecer de espaldas hacia él

—¿Qué quieres? No es común que seas tú quien me dirija la palabra.

—¿Te irás con él?

Dilaté mi mirada sin que él se diera cuenta.

—Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando – acusé – Eso no es muy educado de tu parte.

—Te hice una pregunta – recordó

—Una pregunta que no tengo porqué contestarte – me volví y le dediqué una mirada fría, ¿Qué se creía él para venir de un día a otro a exigirme explicaciones?

Comencé a caminar sin esperar por una respuesta. Dando grandes zancadas y escabulléndome en la recamara. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos para cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso. Era él. Permanecí estática, mientras sus pies acortaban la distancia que nos separaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sus manos se aferraron a mis hombros

—Me estás volviendo loco – musitó, con su mirada unía a la mía – Estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti, Rose.

Y, sin perder más tiempo, unió su boca a la mía, sofocando nuestra desesperación con un ahogado jadeo. Una parte de mí me ordenó que lo rechazara, me advirtió que esto no iba a significar nada, que al final él se iría; pero mi cuerpo reaccionaba sin pensar ante su calor. Enredé mis dedos en sus cabellos, mientras dejaba que sus brazos me envolvieran y apretaran…

Si ya sabía que en cualquier momento el nombre de Pamela nos separaría… lo único que me quedaba ahora era disfrutar, ¿no?

Nuestros labios se alejaron lentamente, pero nuestras frentes seguían unidas. Sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla con suavidad.

—Eres un peligro – musitó – El peor de todos.

—¿La quieres? – pregunté. Sabía que esta vez me diría la verdad.

—No tanto como a ti – me confesó.

—¿Porqué me has buscado esta vez? ¿Fue por lo de anoche?

—Sí… -_Sólo sexo _—Pero no por lo que tú crees – agregó, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos – Te necesito, Rose. Y no puedo estar lejos de ti

—Pero tampoco puedes dejar a Pamela – aseveré.

Me dio la respuesta con su silencio. No, no podía. Por más que lo intentara negar, por mucho que yo no quisiera creerlo, esa niñita se había convertido en algo especial para él. Lo comprendía… Se podía decir que lo mismo me pasaba con Royce. No es que lo amara, pero me había acostumbrado a su compañía y le había cogido aprecio. No quería herirle, aunque sabía que de algún modo u otro lo haría. Sabía que Royce era lo mejor para mí, lo más fácil, pero mi alma no entendía de razones. Y, aún así… mantenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionara de la mejor manera.

—Entiendo – susurré.

—Discul…

—No – interrumpí – No lo hagas – Después de todo, yo era la única culpable – Es mejor que te vayas – dije – Si tanto la estimas… no deberías de estar haciendo esto.

—No puedo evitarlo – me tomó el rostro entre sus manos – Sé que estoy mal. Sé que ella no se merece esto, pero… ¡No puedo evitarlo! Hoy, que escuché que podías irte con él… No te irás

—¿Y por qué no? – exigí saber

—Porque eres mía – contestó – ¿Entiendes? _Mía._

Le miré a los ojos y me solté de sus manos con un movimiento violento

—Yo no soy propiedad de nadie – aclaré – Y mucho menos tuya.

.

**EDWARD POV**

**..**

_Pasajeros, su atención por favor. Les pedimos abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad. El vuelo está a punto de aterrizar._

Italia.

Miré hacia la ventanilla mientras una irónica sensación de Deja'vu me invadía. Esto era tan similar a la última vez que viajé a Forks. La apatía, las ganas de regresar… ¿Cómo es que habían cambiado tan radicalmente mis preferencias hacia ambos lugares tan distintos?

Bajé del avión sin mucha emoción y, al alzar la mirada hacia el frente, distinguí al instante a la dueña de aquel pálido rostro enmarcado por una extensa cabellera rojiza.

Tanya.

Caminamos para encontrarnos, con pasos lentos y actitud serena, no como muchos de los novios que se aventaban a los brazos del otro ante su encuentro. Estaba seguro que, cualquiera que nos viera, no se imaginaría que éramos una pareja que había estado separada por casi un año.

—Bienvenido – sonrió, elevándose un poco para besarme en la mejilla —Me alegro que, finalmente, hayas regresado…

..

..

Llegamos al departamento en cuestión de minutos. Tanya y yo vivíamos juntos antes de que yo regresara a Forks.

—Remodelé un poco – comentó, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y me veía extraer mis pertenencias del equipaje y acomodarla en el armario —Sé que te agrada el azul, así que por eso decidí poner cortinas de ese color…

Miré alrededor. Como siempre, Tanya tenía todo perfectamente arreglado y limpio.

—Me gusta – admití – Tú siempre has sabido hacer muy buenas elecciones.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros. Un silencio tan pasivo… Había olvidado lo fácil que eran las pláticas con mi novia. Siempre acordábamos lo mismo… Nunca discutíamos.

"_¡Eres un tonto!"_

_Bella…_ ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos instantes? No debería de importarme, pero…

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Eh?

—Luces extraño – apuntó Tanya, parándose de la cama y acercándose – ¿Cómo está tu familia? ¿Tus hermanos?

—Ellos están bien – contesté – Por cierto, muchas gracias. Por esperarme y apoyarme cuando surgió aquel problema.

—Edward – sonrió - ¿Es que alguna vez lo dudaste?

—No, claro que no.

—¿Sabes? - sus ojos azules me miraron a través de sus espesas pestañas – Te extrañé mucho. Más de lo que te imaginas.

"_Pareces un polvorón"_

_¡Maldición!_ ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en ella?

Tomé el rostro de Tanya entre mis manos y acerqué su boca a la mía con desesperación. Ella jadeó en respuesta, mientras caíamos sobre la cama y, sin detenerme a esperar más, comenzaba a desvestirla.

—Te necesito – musité a su oído. _Te necesito para arrancarla de mí…_

..

..

***Anju sale cubriéndose con un enorme escudo medieval***

**Vamos, tranquilas. Respiren profundo… Dalaaay… Les prometo que serán compensadas por estos dolores de cabeza que les estoy provocando. Lo juro. Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Mañana tengo un examen de demostraciones matemáticas y tengo que estudiar o reprobaré. Así que nada más venía actualizar rapidísimo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Por cierto, para las que me han preguntado cuántos capítulos le quedan a esta historia, aún no es seguro, pero creo que le faltarán como alrededor de unos diez más. Así que todavía tendrán que soportarme un poco :-P. Gracias y hasta pronto. AtteAnjuDark**


	33. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 32: Recuerdos.**

**..**

**Jasper Cullen.**

Me asomé discretamente por la sala, buscándola. Fruncí el ceño al no encontrarla ahí. ¿Dónde se había metido Alice? Llevaba toda la mañana queriendo encontrarla, pero pareciera que se la había tragado la tierra.

—Jasper

—¡Mamá! – me asombré de que estuviera a mis espaldas.

Ella soltó una risita

—¿Qué haces, cariño? Luces inquieto.

—Yo… estaba buscando a Alice – balbuceé – ¿No la has visto?

—Ahora que lo dices, no – contestó pensativa.

Umm… Seguramente había salido; pero… ¿A dónde?

—Iré a buscarla – informé. Mi madre asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar. Salí de la casa deslizándome sobre la patineta. Apenas llevaba recorridas tres calles, para cuando mi celular vibró en mis bolsillos. Frené para averiguar de quién se trataba.

_Jasper, necesito hablar contigo. _

Era María. Contesté su mensaje de texto, diciéndole que llegaría a su casa en unos minutos. Me desvié de mi camino, recordando lo que había prometido la noche pasada. Arreglaría este mal entendido antes de ir en búsqueda de Alice.

La morena ya me esperaba afuera, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Parecía molesta.

—Ey – saludé mientras llegaba.

Ella bufó en respuesta. Me acerqué dos pasos más, disminuyendo la distancia de tres metros que nos separaba a una de dos. Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, mientras pensaba cómo empezar.

—María…

—¿Sabes que lo que me hiciste fue muy injusto, Jazz? – interrumpió con voz ahogada.

Alcé la mirada para comprobar si estaba llorando y, efectivamente, así era. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y húmedos.

—María…

—¿Porqué no me dijiste que iba a ver una fiesta en tu casa? – exigió saber

—Bueno… Porque la fiesta era de Alice y…

—¡Ah! – se indignó – ¿Es ella más importante que yo?

_Sí…_ Hubiera querido decirle la verdad, pero me resultó un gesto muy grosero

—Tengo que hablar contigo – dije – ¿Podemos salir un momento? – No era nada cómodo estar al pie de su casa y con el montón de sus amigas indiscretamente escondidas detrás de la cortina de una de las ventanas.

—De acuerdo – soltó tras pensarlo un par de segundos – Pero… tendrás que esperarme un momento. Tengo que arreglarme.

¿Arreglarse? No lo vi necesario, puesto que no iríamos muy lejos. Además, cabía mencionar que se encontraba vestida como para ir a una fiesta. ¿Qué más podía hacerse? Aún así, asentí.

—Te espero aquí – señalé, mientras tomaba asiento en la banqueta.

Y pasaron diez, veinte, treinta, cuarenta minutos… Por un momento pensé que ya no saldría. Hasta que apareció con otra ropa, otro peinado, otros zapatos y maquillaje… mucho maquillaje. Lucía bien, sí, debía admitirlo. Pero me resultaba algo exagerado.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

..

—Y bien, ¿De qué querías hablarme? – preguntó cuando ya nos encontrábamos sentados en el pequeño local de madera y ambiente bohemio.

_¿Cómo empezar? _

—De acuerdo, Jazz – suspiró mientras sorbía un poco de té helado – Te disculpo.

_¡¿Qué?!_

—¿Me disculpas?

—Sé que Alice es una niña posesiva – hizo un puchero – Y sé que es tu amiga. Entiendo que fue ella quien te dijo que no me invitarás para no robar tu atención. Está bien, era de esperarse. Sólo que no sabía que ella fuera tan envidiosa. Deberías de escoger mejor a tus amistades…

—No, espera – interrumpí, un tanto molesto por sus palabras sin sentido – Estás equivocada.

Hubo un cambio drástico en el brillo de su mirada

—No te entiendo. ¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

—Fui… Fui yo quien decidió no decirte nada sobre la fiesta – confesé, notando cómo su mandíbula se tensaba – María… Yo…

—¿Sabes qué? – Me interrumpió – Ya me aburrí de estar aquí. Vamos a otro lado.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. Me apresuré a pagar la cuenta y le seguí. No pude evitar sentir cierta lástima por el desperdicio que ella había dejado en la mesa. Podría apostar que la taza de té había quedado casi llena y la tarta de zarzamora _superlight_ ni si quiera había sido probada.

Finalmente, llegamos a un parque muy cerca de ahí. Ella caminaba tres pasos adelante, con andar iracundo y soberbio. Lucía muy molesta, tanto, que ni si quiera se había percatado que, a pocos metros, un grupo de niños se encontraban jugando animosamente un partido de futbol y que el balón venía directo a su rostro.

—María… - quise advertir, pero ella me interrumpió alzando una mano

—No digas nada, Jazz. Estoy muy enojada…

_¡PUM!_

—¡María! – corrí a auxiliarla. Debo admitir que tenía la pequeña esperanza de que lograra evitarlo, así como Alice muy seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¡No! ¡No estoy bien! – chilló, poniéndose de pie y haciendo un infantil berrinche en medio del jardín.–¡Mira cómo me han dejado! – señaló su frente hinchada.

Apreté los labios para no romper en una carcajada. Era descortés de mi parte, sí, pero de verdad que esto ya caía en lo ridículo.

—Fue un accidente, María. No es para tanto – reí sin poder evitarlo.

Su mirada asesina me estremeció

— Soy tu novia – siseó – ¿no lo recuerdas? ¡Trátame como tal! Pareciera que tienes más cuidado con un maldito balón de futbol que conmigo.

—Precisamente sobre eso el asunto de que somos novios quiero hablar – solté al tener la oportunidad – María… Yo… quiero que terminemos.

—¿Qué has dicho? – jadeó – Escuché mal por culpa del golpe, ¿No?

—No lo creo…

—Tú no puedes terminar conmigo – declaró de manera teatral – Llevamos días de andar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—Por lo mismo de que es poco el tiempo que llevamos juntos, creo que es lo mejor. María, tú no me gustas.

—¿Me estás diciendo fea?

—¡No! – cielo santo, esta mujer no entendía – No es eso. Eres muy guapa, pero…

—Te interesa otra persona – adivinó

—Sí.

—Alice – volvió adivinar

—Sí – confirmé.

Ella rió —¿Cómo puede gustarte ella? – preguntó con despreció.

Aquello me molestó. ¿María quería que yo fuera descortés? Podía serlo, si me lo proponía.

—No lo sé. Supongo que es más interesante que tú – contesté, mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría.

Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al instante, lo cual removió por un momento mi conciencia, hasta volvió a abrir la boca.

—Eres un grosero. Ahora ya no me sorprende que te guste esa machorra.

—No te refieras así de Alice – exigí.

Alzó la barbilla de manera desafiante —¿Por qué no?

—No era mi intención llegar a esto – quise calmar la situación – Sólo quería aclarar las cosas contigo y pedirte una disculpa…

—No me vas a pedir una disculpa, Jasper, ni dos. Me vas a pedir miles cuando te des cuenta de que ella no es nada en comparación conmigo y quieras que volvamos a ser novios.

Contuve el deseo de rodar los ojos. La chica sí que miraba dramas de telenovela.

—Como digas – me encogí de hombros, antes de dejar mi patineta sobre el pavimento y alejarme lo más rápidamente posible.

Después de todo, no había sido tan difícil como había pensado. Ahora ya todo estaba arreglado y listo para hablar con Alice. Frené súbitamente, repentinamente pasmado y erguido, con el corazón latiéndome fuertemente… Sí, efectivamente, ya podía ir con Alice, declararle mis sentimientos y pedirle que fuera mi novia, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo?

..

..

**Bella Swan**

—_Leonardo… Leonardo…_ ¡Leonardo!

—¡Sí, señor! – reaccioné de un brinco

El anciano puso los ojos en blanco y movió la cabeza con negativa desaprobación

—¿Qué te pasa, muchacho? Estás muy distraído. Tengo varios minutos hablándote.

—Lo siento… ¿Me decía?

—¿Sabes por qué Cullen ha dejado de trabajar tan repentinamente?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea, señor – contesté, tratando de controlar el agujero que se iba abriendo paso lentamente en mi pecho – ¿Pre.. Presentó una renuncia? – pregunté, sin poder contenerme. El hombre asintió – ¿Definitiva?

Era una tonta, sí. Aún aguardaba la esperanza de que el regresara dentro de pocos días. ¡Tonta y masoquista! ¿A mí que bien me hacía que él volviera? Mi mundo debería de estar más tranquilo sin su molesta presencia acechándome siempre.

—Solamente me llamó por teléfono, excusándose y dándome las gracias. Pero ¿Qué te pasa muchacho? Te has puesto pálido de un momento a otro.

—Es su imaginación – di media vuelta, ocultando mi rostro.

—Cullen y tú eran muy buenos amigos. Seguramente lo extrañarás.

—Sólo éramos compañeros – aclaré, mientras mis manos se empuñaban sobre la mesa.

—Bien, como tú digas – accedió, mientras salía de la cocina.

Jadeé en cuanto me quedé sola. Fruncí los labios… cerré los ojos. _No llores, Bella, no lo hagas. Es mejor así… Pronto pasará._

Sin embargo… No pasó. Lo único que transcurrió fue el tiempo, las horas, los días… Y este dolor, fuera de disminuir, creció.

_Edward…_

..

..

**Edward Cullen.**

—Edward

Pegué un brinco. —Lo siento, Tanya, ¿qué decías?

Miré a mi novia, la cual me observaba con expresión preocupada.

—Nada – contestó, con una forzada sonrisa – Acabo de llegar…

_Oh,_ Me removí en el sillón, incómodo. ¿Cuántas horas habían pasado desde que mi novia se había ido de compras?

—¿Sigues aquí sentado, desde la mañana? –preguntó, acomodándose a mi lado.

—Creo que sí – contesté – Supongo que me quedé dormido.

—No parece – acarició mis ojeras – Luces muy cansado. ¿No estás durmiendo bien en las noches?

—No es nada de importancia…

—Podemos quedarnos hoy en casa – ofreció – No es necesario ir…

—Está bien – sonreí para tranquilizarla – Tiene mucho que no veo a nuestros amigos. Vamos.

—De acuerdo – asintió – ¿Quieres comer algo?

—No – me puse de pie – Mejor me voy a bañar, para que no nos retrasemos.

Caminé hacia la recamara, con Tanya siguiéndome los pasos.

—¿Qué compraste? – pregunté al ver la bolsa que acomodaba sobre el buró

—Un vestido, ¿Quieres verlo?

Asentí. Ella comenzó a quitarse las ropas, mientras yo planchaba la camisa que usaría para la cena a la que iríamos esa noche…

— "_¡Leo!"_

— "_No… no puedo respirar"_

_Uno, dos, tres… Uní mi boca contra la suya…_

—¿Qué te parece?

—Bien – contesté de manera automática – Te queda hermoso.

—Gracias – giró un poco para que lo apreciara mejor.

—Iré a bañarme – anuncié, dando media vuelta.

Sus brazos se enrollaron por detrás.

—¿No quieres un poco de ayuda? – ofreció, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con los botones de mi camisa.

_Bella…_

Giré y la tomé entre mis brazos, con violencia. Sus piernas envolvieron mi cintura. Caímos sobre la cama y yo comencé a devorar su cuerpo con mis manos y labios, mientras que luchaba, inútilmente, contra aquellos recuerdos que se negaban a salir de mi mente.

_Bella, Bella, Bella…_

Su nombre se volvía cada vez más constante. Habían pasado dos semanas tras haber abandonado a Forks, dos semanas de no mirarla, de no escucharla… Dos semanas que se convertían, con su prolongamiento, en un mar de violentas olas que me ahogaban cada vez más…

Caí sobre el agitado cuerpo de mi novia tras terminar. Descansé un poco sobre el hueco de su hombro, escuchando su respiración entrecortada y jadeante, antes de tirarme de espaldas sobre el colchón.

_Bella, Bella, Bella…_

Tanya se acomodó sobre mi pecho y paseó su mano por éste.

—_Sono molto felice con te_ – musitó de manera casi inaudible. Quizás hasta haya sido mi imaginación…

..

—¡Edward! ¡Hombre, qué gusto verte! – exclamó Garrett, dándome un abrazo – ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¿Cómo te va? – correspondí el gesto, mientras Tanya se alejaba a platicar con sus amigas.

Nos encontrábamos a pocos minutos del departamento, en una reunión que Kate, su amiga, había organizado por motivo de su primer aniversario de matrimonio con Garret. Mi grupo de amigos en Italia era pequeño, pero alegre a su manera. Antes de marcharme a Forks, solíamos tener este tipo de reuniones cada vez que la escuela y los trabajos de algunos lo permitía.

Tanya y yo conformábamos la pareja más simple y, curiosamente, la más duradera. Éramos los únicos que no teníamos planes de contraer matrimonio, lo veíamos inútil, puesto que vivíamos juntos y eso era prácticamente lo mismo.

—Por un momento pensé que ya no regresarías a Italia

—Igual yo – musité, sirviéndome un poco de licor.

—¿Beberás? – se asombró mi amigo

—Hace mucho que no lo hago – justifiqué – se me ha antojado.

—Bien, bien – rió

—¡Ey, Cullen! – Eleazar también apareció – ¡Hola!

—¿Qué tal?

—¡Pero qué ánimos! –ironizó el recién llegado – Hombre, se nota que nos extrañaste.

Me encogí de hombros y sorbí un prologando trago de vodka.

—¿Qué? –inquirí al notar el obvio asombro de mis amigos.

—Edward, cuéntanos –incitó Garret, rodeando mi espalda con su brazo y llevándome a un lugar mucho más apartado de donde se encontraba Tanya con sus amigas – ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí – contesté de manera automática – ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – bebí más, hasta el fondo.

—Estás bebiendo como si la vida se te fuera en el licor – apuntó Eleazar – eso no es normal en ti. ¿Acaso tienes problemas con Tanya?

—No, en absoluto. Ella y yo estamos perfectamente bien. El tiempo que estuvimos lejos no afectó en nada nuestra relación.

Era un maestro de la mentira, en ese preciso segundo lo comprobé.

—Menos mal – rió Garrett – Pensábamos que habías conocido a una chiquilla por ahí…

—Tanya lucía muy triste con tu ausencia – confesó Eleazar

—Es verdad –apoyó mi otro amigo – ¿Y qué? ¿Este distanciamiento te ha servido de algo?

—¿A qué te refieres? – me confundí

—No sé… La verdad no todas las parejas sobreviven a una lejanía tan prolongada. Pasaron separados casi un año y siguen juntos. Eso significa que tienen una relación muy sólida. Tan sólida como para… casarse.

—No todos somos tan precipitados, Garret –bufé – Mi objetivo primordial, al igual que Tanya, es terminar la universidad, conseguir un buen trabajo, estudiar una maestría, luego un doctorado, viajar, disfrutar de mi juventud y libertad… Y, si después de eso no surgen otras cosas más interesantes, probablemente me case.

—El problema es que tú ves el matrimonio como un obstáculo y, créeme, no es así – apuntó Garret – Mírame, llevo un año felizmente casado con Kate y no me arrepiento. Ambos seguimos con nuestros estudios y trabajos. Viajamos y nos divertimos mucho. Es más, estamos planeando hasta en crear una familia en cuanto terminemos la universidad – sonrió lleno de ilusión – No todo en el mundo es éxito y dinero, amigo. Hay pequeños detalles que hacen de la vida del ser humano algo más armonioso.

—"_El tiempo no es un factor muy confiable en la relación de las personas"_

—"_Entonces, ¿Cuál es?"_

—"_La pasión. El deseo. La química que hay entre tu pareja y tú."_

—Muchachos – volví el rostro hacia mi novia, apenas dándome cuenta que había llegado a mi lado

—¿Qué sucede?

—Las chicas insisten en que convirtamos esta reunión en una noche de trova.

—¡Ey! Me parece genial – accedió Eleazar, caminando hacia Carmen y abrazándola por detrás

—Iré por mi guitarra – informó Garrett.

Nos sentamos sobre el suelo. Tanya se acomodó a mi lado, recargando ligeramente su cabeza sobre mi hombro, mientras que las otras dos parejas parecían querer fusionarse entre los brazos del otro. No era nada de extrañarse, ya había mencionado que ella y yo no éramos muy afines a dar muestras de cariño, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias; sin embargo… Yo me sentía diferente. Ya no veía ese gesto normal, si no vacío, carente de valor.

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú, cariño? – ofreció Kate.

Garrett depositó un breve beso sobre sus labios —Lo que usted diga, señora.

Por primera vez en mi vida, presté atención a la letra de una canción. Siempre solía tocar la guitarra o el piano de manera metódica, guiándome más por las partiduras que por el sentimiento. Pero esa noche, había algo que me llenaba de un desconocido sentimiento, mientras Garrett y Eleazar desempeñaban su papel de trovadores y yo me acababa la botella de Vodka.

—Es el turno de Edward

Tanya se alejó un poco para darme el suficiente espacio. Cogí la guitarra entre mis manos, un tanto mareado, la acomodé de la manera adecuada entre mis brazos y manos… y… comencé a cantar.

..

_Lloras, hoy la luna no ha venido por ti,_

_escondida entre sus nubes de algodón se pasea por las calles de Madrid_

_Sientes que esta noche tampoco podrás pedir que te cuente un cuento antes de dormir_

_Hoy la luna se ha olvidado de salir_

_.._

_dime ¿por qué todo es tan gris en mi mundo?_

_Princesa de la eternidad, alza tu vuelo y ven junto a mí_

_Sólo deseo un minuto contigo_

_Ser lluvia que moja tus recuerdos y barre todo tras el cristal_

_.._

_Dama de la noche, necesito tu luz_

_Soy el viajero infatigable abrazado a la luz_

_Rompe el hechizo que aprisiona el lado de nuestro amor_

_Rómpelo pronto o moriré de frío_

_No sé vivir sin ti…_

_No sé vivir sin ti…_

_.._

_Dueña, dueña de la esperanza que se agita en mi interior_

_Dime si aún no es tarde para oír tú voz_

_Regálame un secreto callado en tú corazón_

_.._

_Dime si la noche amenaza tu sueño_

_Soy un mensajero de amor, la rosa negra que daña tu piel_

_El último beso que robas al viento_

_La luna escondida entre sus nubes_

_Llámame y allí estaré... _

_.._

_Dama de la noche necesito tu luz_

_Soy el viajero infatigable abrazado a la luz_

_Rompe el hechizo que aprisiona el lado de nuestro amor_

_Rómpelo pronto o moriré de frío_

_No sé vivir sin ti…_

_No sé vivir sin ti…_

_.._

_.._

Tres de la mañana. Suponía que en Forks eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Era fin de semana, así que… muy probablemente ella estuviera en casa. A pesar de que había prometido hablar en cuanto arribara a Italia, no lo había hecho. Me había limitado a mandar un mensaje de texto a mis padres para que no se preocuparan. Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba ahí, con el teléfono entre manos, desesperado, ahogado. Necesitaba escucharla. Necesita saber de ella…

—¿Edward? ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Tanya, apareciendo en la sala – ¿A quién piensas marcarle a esta hora?

—A nadie – dejé el objeto en su lugar

Mi novia llegó y se sentó a mi lado.

—Edward… ¿Qué pasa? – pidió saber con voz suave – Te siento muy inquieto. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto como para que no puedas dormir?

—No es nada importante.

—No lo creo – discutió, acariciando mi rostro ligeramente – Tú nunca bebes más de la cuenta y mírate… Hoy te embriagaste. ¿Acaso todavía hay problemas con tu familia? Puedes regresar si eso te tranquiliza, yo comprenderé.

Negué con la cabeza —Estoy bien – volví a asegurar – De verdad.

Sus manos asieron mi rostro entre ellas y sus ojos buscaron los míos.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿no? Sobre todas las cosas, soy tu amiga. Recuérdalo.

—Gracias, Tanya.

Mi novia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que le brindó a su rostro una expresión tierna… dulce. Por una fracción de segundo, la contemplé de la misma forma con que lo había hecho en un pasado, hallando en ella, y sólo en ella, a la compañera ideal. Por una fracción de segundo, fue a Tanya a quien realmente deseé; pero el nombre de Bella llegó y me golpeó fuerte, como un maremoto, arrastrándome hacia su recuerdo.

Me estiré y alcancé los labios de mi novia, con urgencia, con cobardía. Y la hice mía, besándola violentamente, luchando por desvanecer la sombra de aquel par de castaños ojos que tanto me atormentaba. Descubriendo con furia que, entre más tomara de Tanya,… más me costaba no ver a Bella y hallarla en mis sueños.

**..**

**..**

**Rosalie Swan.**

—¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Royce, con una extensa sonrisa

—Lo he pensado bien y… tienes razón – asentí – Creo que debemos de pasar un par de días juntos… Sin nada que nos distraiga.

No sé qué tan bien o mal estaba actuando con esto, pero suponía que era mejor a quedarme en casa, con Emmett rondando por ahí cerca. Finalmente, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía suceder? ¿Entregarme a Royce? No debería de ser tan malo. Después de todo, era mi pareja. No es como si fuera a cometer un pecado o a degollar a un gato.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? – preguntó mi novio, tomando mis manos – Estás muy fría.

Huí del azul de sus ojos. Antes no me incomodaban, pues eran vacíos y calculadores. Sin embargo, ahora… de verdad expresaban amor.

—Rose – murmuró Royce – Quiero aclararte algo antes. Lo que deseo es pasar unos días tranquilos a tu lado; pero, no creas que estoy planeando este viaje con otro motivo. Le miré, sorprendida. Él sonrió —No planeo exigirte nada. Te amo, y no sabes lo feliz que soy con el simple hecho de que estés a mi lado.

Era… Era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba. Y yo… no sabía qué decirle, cómo contestarle. No estaba preparada para ello. Me imagino que Royce notó mi vacilación, mi incomodidad, pues se puso de pie poco después y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tengo que irme – anunció – Necesito dejar unos asuntos terminados. Pasaré por ti mañana.

Subí a la recamara para arreglar mis cosas y con la intención de dormirme temprano para no desvelarme. Según tenía entendido, iríamos a Nueva York. Me imagino que si esto hubiera sucedido unos cuantos meses atrás, estuviera bailando de felicidad. Sabía que Royce me llevaría a los mejores hoteles y restaurantes. Debería de estar contenta. Siempre había querido eso, ¿no? Un hombre que me quisiera y cumpliera todos mis caprichos; sin embargo…

—¡Rose!

La puerta se abrió de improviso y me volví violentamente al reconocer esa voz.

—Emmett –susurré – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y caminó hacia mí.

—Pensé que había quedado claro... que tú y yo… Emmett, vete de aquí – pedí, mientras intentaba empujarlo hacia la puerta; pero él me ignoró fácilmente, pasando a mi lado.

Clavó sus ojos en la mochila en la que estaba acomodando mi ropa.

—Así que… te vas.

—Sí – afirmé.

Él suspiró profundamente, llevándose la punta de sus dedos al puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos.

—No lo permitiré…

—¿Qué? – pensé que había escuchado mal

—¡Que no lo permitiré! – repitió

—¡JA! – resoplé y me crucé de brazos –¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Secuestrarme y enterrarme bajo tierra?

—La primera parte no es mala idea – declaró, tomándome entre sus brazos, tan rápido, que no pude hacer nada por evitarlo

—¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamé, mientras me sacaba cargada de la habitación – ¡Suéltame!

Me acomodó sobre uno de sus hombros, como si fuera una pluma, y con una de sus manos me cubrió la boca para que no siguiera haciendo más escándalo.

Pataleé, gemí, lo mordí, casi lloré… pero fue inútil. Cruzamos la casa entera, sin que nadie nos viera, llegamos a su Jeep, y me introdujo ahí.

—¡Estás loco! – escupí

—Probablemente – admitió – Pero por nada del mundo dejaré que te vayas con ese imbécil. Ahora, espérame aquí – indicó, cerrando las puertas de tal modo que no pudiera salir – Y sé buena niña

—¡Espera! – gemí, pegando mis manos contra el cristal de la ventanilla – ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Me miró profunda y largamente antes de contestar:

—Tú misma lo has dicho antes: Secuestrarte.

..

**Puf! Actualización rápida, ¿o que no?. Así que espero y eso compense un poco todos los dolores de cabeza que les estoy provocando. De verdad, muchas gracias por soportarme. Este capítulo, si descontamos la parte de Edward y Bella, no está tan dramático, ¿verdad? ya dije, poco a poquito mi maldad va decreciendo (creo) Naaa… Bueno, ya hablando en serio. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia. Casi nunca tengo tiempo de dejar un saludo decente (Aunque sé que eso a muchas no les importa) pero ahora aprovecho mis cinco minutos extras para repetirles como disco rayado "Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias". Ah, si, se me olvidaba, la canción que canta Edward se llama "No sé vivir sin ti" de Arkania. Subiré el link en mi perfil, por si quieren escucharla. Es bonita. Y también las letras raras que dice Tanya, no se asusten, no es ningún embrujo para que Edward la quiera más. Fue un simple e inocente "Soy feliz contigo" En Italiano (Favor de no burlarse de mi pobre intento de hacer la historia un poco más creíble y de mi poca gracia para con los idiomas u.u) En fin, ahora sí me voy. Se cuidan y hasta pronto. **

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	34. Secuestrada

**Capítulo 33: Secuestrada.**

**..**

**Rosalie Swan.**

_Genial._ De tener planeado ir a Nueva York, ahora me encontraba camino hacia un lugar desconocido, en el auto de un atolondrado hombre que se le había muerto la última neurona que tenía en la cabeza y me había secuestrado.

Cabía mencionar que, literalmente, no podía moverme. Ante cinco intentos fallidos de escape, el muy imbécil había decidido amarrarme las manos y los pies… Y, claro, llevaba un maldito pañuelo atravesado en la boca, por lo cual gritar era inútil.

Era una rehén con las cinco letras de la palabra.

Aún así, no paraba de gemir y removerme como una lombriz.

—¡Ejtaz doco! – intenté decir lo más legible que pude – ¡Edmet idjiota!

Él soltó una carcajada. No parecía en absoluto estar pensando en el problema en el que nos estaba metiendo a ambos con semejante barbaridad. El _jeep_ volaba por la obscura carretera. Hacía poco habíamos dejado atrás a Forks. Calculaba que era alrededor de la media noche ¿A dónde me llevaba? ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Debería de haber estado desesperada, asustada por lo menos; pero…, para mi desgracia, debía admitir que una parte de mí se encontraba feliz, complacida.

Quizás él no era el único enfermo. Si seguía pataleando y chillando era porque tampoco quería ser tan obvia. Además, estaba intentando no olvidarme por completo de Royce. ¿Qué iba a decir mañana, si no me encontraba en la casa de los Cullens…? Recordé la ilusión pintada en su rostro… su sonrisa de real felicidad. No era justo que yo le hiciera esto.

Nos desviamos en una pequeña carretera que parecía internarse en el bosque. Volví a gemir y somaté mi cabeza contra el cristal. Lo rompería. No sabía precisamente que podría ganar con ello (aparte del enorme chichón que se me formaría) pero era lo único que podía hacer.

—Te amarraré la cabeza contra el asiento si sigues haciendo eso – me advirtió.

Sabía que no bromeaba. Así que mejor me tranquilicé. A lo lejos, tras haber pasado alrededor de una hora, logré divisar una casita, era una cabaña. Se estacionó frente a ella y me bajó cargando.

Supuse que era propiedad de su familia, pues tenía llaves para abrir la puerta y parecía conocer muy bien el lugar. Encendió las luces y me dejó caer sobre el pequeño sofá ubicado frente a una chimenea. Me contempló por un momento, frunciendo los labios para no reírse. Seguramente me miraba ridícula. Con todo el alboroto que había armado, podía sentir que mis cabellos estaban revueltos por todas partes y que mi rostro no mostraba su mejor expresión.

Recogió dulcemente un rebelde mechón que caía por mi sien y lo llevó detrás de mi oreja, mientras yo le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

—Lo siento – musitó – Puede que realmente ya haya perdido la cabeza, pero… tú tienes la culpa.

Giré mi rostro en dirección contraria al suyo, rechazándolo, pero sus dedos no tardaron en sostener mi barbilla, para que mis ojos se reencontraran con los suyos, mientras que, lentamente, su mano deshacía el nudo del pañuelo que cubría mi boca y me besaba suavemente, sin prisas, con deleite.

Perdí todo tipo de pensamiento coherente en ese instante. Cerré mis ojos y entreabrí mis labios para recibir su sabor por completo. Nos besamos como hacía mucho no lo hacíamos, lenta, dulcemente, disfrutando cada húmedo roce…

—Te amo – susurró, muy bajito, uniendo su frente a la mía – Ya no puedo estar sin ti. Lo siento…

—Emmett...

Me deshizo de los nudos que ataban mis manos y pies. Y yo no desaproveché esta oportunidad para propinarle una bofetada.

—¡Eres un idiota! –siseé, tragándome las enormes y patéticas ganas de llorar.

Estaba furiosa conmigo misma por no poder controlar todas emociones acicaladas violentamente en mi pecho. Alegría, tristeza, coraje, odio, rencor, orgullo, remordimiento… amor. Sí, amor creciente que brotaba de mi alma como un torrente, ahogándome.

Emmett sostuvo mis hombros y volvió a besarme, como si fuera ese el último momento. Quizás lo era. No importaba. Estaba con él, a su lado, el resto del mundo, el futuro, daba igual.

—Quédate conmigo – pidió – Hagamos de cuenta como si nada más pasara allá afuera.

Asentí débilmente, temblando. Éramos un par de egoístas. Estaba bien… Mandé mis sentimientos de culpa hacia otro lado mientras mis dedos se hilaban en sus cabellos y arqueaba mi espalda para que sus brazos me apretaran más hacia él. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, fusionarlo con mi alma si era necesario.

La humedad de sus labios bajó hacia mi cuello y se paseó por mis hombros que, poco a poco, comenzaban a ser descubiertos. Introduje mis manos por debajo de su playera y acaricié su espalda. La ropa comenzaba a estorbar, así que no tardó mucho en terminar sobre el suelo. El contacto puro de nuestras pieles se sentía más que bien. Nuestras lenguas bailaban apasionadas, mientras sus manos me descubrían centímetro a centímetro y yo me acomodaba a ahorcadillas sobre su cuerpo.

Fuego, delicioso y cadente. Mis caderas moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de las suyas, mientras dejaba que me tomara por completo. Era suya, no solo por esa noche, si no por siempre.

—Te amo –musité, enredada a él.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, la punta de sus dedos se deslizó por mi sonrojada mejilla y descendió hasta la curva de mi cintura. Me estremecí. Él soltó un excitante gemido y volvió a besarme con ardor.

**..**

**..**

Abrí mis ojos con sumo cuidado, temerosa a creer que todo había sido un sueño. La calidez de su mano, resbalándose por mi espalda desnuda, me comprobó que no era así. Sonreí y apreté mi rostro contra su pecho, suspirando profundamente contra éste.

—Al fin despertaste – susurró

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las diez de la mañana

Alejé el nombre de Royce lo más rápidamente que pude. Sin embargo, no pude evitar preguntarme qué es lo que estaría haciendo o pensando en estos momentos. Cruel. Siempre lo había sido, pero nunca me había importado el daño que mi egoísmo pudiera provocarle a las personas, hasta ese día.

—Rose – Emmett tomó mi mentón y me miró a los ojos – ¿Me amas?

—Sí –contesté. ¿Acaso lo dudaba?

Se acercó y besó mis labios dulcemente.

—Yo también te amo. Mucho más de lo que puedes imaginarte.

Hundí mi rostro entre el hueco de su hombro, cerré mis ojos y mandé lejos esos sentimientos de remordimiento. No sabía qué pasaría al salir de aquella cabaña. No quería ni si quiera pensar en ello. Sólo… quería disfrutar de ese momento tan único y especial al lado del hombre que había llegado para cambiar mi vida por completo.

Un sordo gruñido se levantó entonces entre nosotros. Fruncí el ceño, ofendida y avergonzada, y miré hacia mi impertinente estómago.

Emmett soltó una risita

—¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó con voz divertida.

—Idiota…

—¿Qué cosa? – se asombró por mi agresión.

—Deja de alburearme

Él soltó una risotada

—¡Pero qué mente tan más sucia tienes! – volvió a reír – Yo te hablaba en el mejor y más puro de los sentidos.

—¿Me dirás que hay comida aquí?

—Por supuesto – contestó con obviedad –Esta cabaña es de mis padres, ellos suelen venir aquí con frecuencia.

_Mierda._ Bufé e intenté esconder el rubor de mis mejillas, mientras le daba la espalda.

—Aunque… si quieres… - susurró contra mi oído. Alargué mi mano para darle un manotazo. No le iba a dar el gusto de ganarme una vez más. Podría quererlo mucho, pero eso no significaba que haría todo lo que me pidiera.

—Vamos a desayunar – siseé.

Su risa me hizo recordar aquellos primeros días en los que nos conocimos. Era él, el mismo Emmett que hacía tanto no veía, al que extrañaba, al sonriente y amable… del que me enamoré.

Se puso de pie y se calzó sus bóxers. Yo quise hacer lo mismo, pero no encontré mi ropa interior por ninguna parte.

—¿Y mis calzones? – pregunté en voz alta.

Escupió una risita incontenible, lo cual me advirtió que algo tenía que ver en esto. Fruncí el ceño, jalé su playera, la cual cayó casi hasta mis rodillas, y caminé hacia él.

—¿Dónde dejaste mis calzones, Emmett? – le exigí saber.

—No sé – contestó con exagerada y teatral inocencia.

—¡Emmett! – Empuñé mis manos y golpeé el suelo con mi pie derecho. ¡Qué frustrante era no poder enojarme con él!

Di media vuelta y me fui a sentar de nuevo al sofá, en donde continué con mi infantil berrinche, refunfuñando miles de incoherencias que ni yo misma entendía.

—¿No tenías hambre? – preguntó, aún divertido.

—Tienes quince minutos para preparar el maldito desayuno – advertí – ¡Quince minutos, Emmett!

—¡A la orden, jefa!

El delicioso olor a huevos fritos y pan tostado llegó a mi nariz al poco tiempo, llamándome. Puse mi mejor cara de arrogancia, mientras me acercaba a la pequeña cocina. Alcé una ceja al ver lo que había preparado. No lucía mal, pero tampoco iba demostrar que se me hacía agua la boca por probarlo.

—Prueba – tomó un cubierto y me dio de comer en la boca.

¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien sabía!

—No está mal – le quité importancia y me encogí de hombros, con apatía.

—Ummm… - enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura – Eres demasiado orgullosa, ¿sabías?

—Y tú eres un vanidoso – apunté.

Besó mi frente y paseó sus dedos por mis alborotados cabellos.

—Estoy hecha un asco

—Para nada – sonrió – Luces hermosa.

—Vamos a desayunar – dije, huyendo de su mirada.

—De acuerdo – accedió, dando media vuelta para servir un poco de café en unas tasas.

Mis ojos se dirigieron, inconscientemente, hacia abajo de su espalda. Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras me acercaba lentamente y estiraba mi mano para bajarle los bóxers a la mitad de su trasero.

—¡Ey! – se giró, acomodándose la ropa y mirándome sorprendido.

Le dediqué una sonrisa sugerente y traviesa. ¡Qué divertido era verlo sonrojado!

—Andas muy antojadiza, ¿no? – se acercó de manera sinuosa. Acomodé mis manos sobre su pecho, para que no avanzara más.

—Desayuno – recordé

—¿Acaso te estás dando a desear? – entrecerró sus ojos

—Esta vez no será tan fácil convencerme…

—Umm… ¿Cómo se supone que debo de tomar esto? – Apretó mi cuerpo con sus manos y me inclinó hacia atrás, para que su boca recorriera mi cuello – ¿Acaso es un reto? No me gusta perder, ¿sabías?

—A mí tampoco – dije lo más claramente posible – Y no creas que aún estoy contenta contigo. ¿Dónde escondiste mis calzones?

Me levantó entre sus brazos y yo rodeé su cintura con mis piernas.

—No los vas a necesitar por hoy, te lo aseguro – murmuró con voz ronca, antes de comenzar a besarme apasionadamente y llevarme hacia la cama.

Supuse que el desayuno podía esperar un momento más…

..

..

**Jasper Cullen.**

—Alice – susurré – Ne-necesito hablar contigo.

Las piernas me temblaban. Tenía las manos sudadas y frías. Bajé la mirada y tomé un profundo suspiró antes de hablar.

—Quiero decirte que tú… que tú… Alice, yo…

Maldición. No podía. Alcé la mirada, mientras me rascaba la cabeza con declarada frustración y le fruncía el ceño al grueso tronco de madera que se encontraba plantado frente a mí ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a decir a Alice lo que sentía por ella si no podía hablar ni si quiera con el árbol?

Llevaba horas intentándolo. Pero nada más de imaginar su rostro… las palabras se me ahogaban en la garganta.

—¡Jasper! – pegué un brinco al escuchar la voz de Peter

—Ey – saludé

—¿Qué haces?

No contesté. No se me ocurría una buena excusa y me resultaba vergonzoso admitir "Estaba practicando para declarármele a mi mejor amiga".

—¿Hablabas a solas… con el árbol?

_Mierda._

—No – conteste. Mi amigo se me quedó viendo con un gesto que me recordaba lo pésimo que era para decir mentiras. Si tan sólo Edward me hubiera heredado esa cualidad.

—De acuerdo – decidió no insistirme – ¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo te va? – decidió preguntar

—Terminé con María – conté.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?! Pensé que te gustaba.

—Yo también creía lo mismo – musité – Pero… me he dado cuenta de que quiero a alguien más.

—¡Wow! Eso no me lo esperaba. Pensé que te habías aburrido.

—¿Aburrido?

—María es guapa –se encogió de hombros – Pero para mí es… no sé… aburrida. Jamás cambiaría a mi dulce Charlotte por alguien como ella.

Asentí, entendiéndolo. No es que María fuera una bruja o algo por el estilo, me imaginaba que por ahí alguien debería de estar totalmente encandilado por su forma de ser tan… presuntuosa. Sin embargo, yo creía lo mismo que Peter. Jamás cambiaría a mi pequeña Alice por ella, ni por nadie más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Ella sabe que te gusta?

Erguí la espalda al instante.

—No…

—¡Ja! – Me apuntó con un dedo – ¡Entonces si estabas hablando a solas con el árbol! ¡Vamos! – me soltó una enérgico manotazo a mi espalda – ¡admítelo! Que no te de pena, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestra vida.

—¿En serio?

—¡Sí! – me aseguró – Yo lo hice cuando no sabía cómo acercarme a Charlotte.

—¿Y funcionó?

—No.

_Ah_ Caería en severa depresión.

—¿Quién es? – me preguntó Peter.

Tardé un momento en contestar. ¿Qué me sucedía? Ahora hasta decir su nombre me ponía nervioso.

—A-Alice…

—¡¿Alice?!

—¡Shhh! ¡No lo grites! – enrojecí

—Nadie nos escucha – calmó

Cierto. Andaba un poco paranoico, pero…quería suponer que era normal.

—Cielos, eso sí que es un problema – murmuró mi amigo

—¿Porqué? – pregunté

—¿Acaso no recuerdas por todo lo que han pasado? – Entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba con reproche – Jasper, su relación ha tenido cambios realmente drásticos. Primero, tú no la podías ver ni en pintura; te deleitabas con su derrota; la retaste a un partido de fútbol con toda la intención de humillarla. Después, nadie sabe cómo, ni cuándo, ni porqué, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Tiene poco, comenzaron a vivir en la misma casa y tú te hiciste novio de María, y fue curiosamente Alice, la primera que se enteró de ello. Y ahora, tú vienes y quieres decirle que estás enamorado de ella… ¿Te parece poco todo eso?

—No… – admití. La verdad es que no lo había pensado de esa manera.

—Debes de ser muy cuidadoso con lo que haces. Podrías asustarla o confundirla.

—Pero… no sé cómo hacerlo. Me tiemblas las piernas y comienzo a decir incoherencias cada vez que me imaginó el tenerla frente a mí.

—¿Acaso no la has visto?

—N-no…

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde el día de su cumpleaños

—¿Viven en la misma casa y no la has visto desde hace tres días? – se asombró Peter.

—No he tenido valor para encontrármela – musité – Además, creo que también ella me está evitando

—¿Acaso se pelearon?

—No…

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno… - balbuceé – Es que el día de su cumpleaños… ella y yo…

—¡¿Se besaron?!

Me limité a asentir.

—Hombre, ¡Hubieras empezado desde ahí! – exclamó mi amigo

—¿Eh?

—Si ella aceptó ese beso, significa que tú también le interesas.

—Eso creo…

—¿Qué esperas para hablarle, entonces?

—¡No puedo! – exclamé – Ya te dije… Los nervios me lo impiden.

—Mmm… Creo que podemos solucionar eso

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por algo soy tu amigo! ¡Claro!

No sabía por qué, pero tanta seguridad en Peter llegó a asustarme. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que su ayuda no sería precisamente buena para mí ya muy agitado estado emocional.

..

..

—¡Ahí está! – exclamó Peter – Ha llegado el momento

—¡No, espera, espera! –frené violentamente

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo… Yo aún no sé si podré – balbuceé. Me sentía como un idiota, temblando de pies a cabeza, mientras me escondía detrás de unos arbustos.

—Vamos, amigo ¡Valor! – me animaron – Es ahora. Quizás ella te esté esperando

La miré, se encontraba en medio de la cancha, jugando con el balón y aventándolo continuamente a la portería, mientras que Charlotte la observaba sentada en una banca. La escena no pintaba, para nada, estar lista para una confesión. Suponía que lo más romántico dentro de todo esto era un perrito durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Peter…

Mi amigo no me dio tiempo de pedir una prorroga, con un violento empujón dado sobre mi espalda, me obligó a salir de mi escondite, provocando un tremendo alboroto que, obviamente, llamó su atención.

Se me heló todo el cuerpo cuando sus ojos me miraron.

—Jasper – musitó, parecía sorprendida.

Bajé la mirada y me rasqué la parte trasera de mi cuello, tomando valor.

_Bien_, era el momento. No podía haber vuelta atrás…

..

..

**Bella Swan.**

Miré una vez más hacia la lujosa entrada y verifiqué en el periódico si la dirección era la correcta. No estaba de más, en los últimos días mi cabeza parecía encontrarse desconectada de mi cuerpo. Tomé una bocanada de aire antes de estirarme y tocar el timbre. Respingué ante la ligera, pero molesta, punzada que recibí en mí pecho. No debía de asustarme ni sorprenderme, desde que _él_ se había ido, esto ya era muy común.

Ya casi comenzaba a acostumbrarme al dolor. _Casi._

Una señora de edad avanzada apareció entonces.

—Buenos días – saludé.

—Buenos días, jovencita – contestó con amabilidad

—Vengo a la entrevista de trabajo – me expliqué, mostrando el periódico.

—Adelante, por favor

Caminé detrás de ella, adentrándome poco a poco a la ostentosa mansión que no se encontraba más allá de cinco calles de la casa de los Cullens. Tomé asiento cuando así me lo indicaron.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó, sorprendiéndome pues nunca imaginé que fuera ella la que realizaría la entrevista.

—Isabella Swan – contesté – Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente. Mi nombre es Edith Jenks. ¿Edad?

—A punto de cumplir diecinueve.

Asintió, aprobatoriamente. —¿Eres de Forks?

—Sí.

—Eres muy joven – apuntó – ¿Acaso no estudias?

—Sí, acabo de terminar el primer año de medicina – contesté

—¿Medicina? – se asombró – Es una carrera muy complicada. ¿Y así quieres trabajar en lugar de descansar?

—He trabajado desde pequeña. Además, leí en el periódico que el trabajo solamente es para laborar tres semanas.

—Le di a mi muchacha unas vacaciones – Me sonrió – La pobre se lo merecía. Así que nada más me interesa alguien quien la cubra por ese momento.

Jugueteé con mis dedos, nerviosa e impaciente, mientras aguardaba por el resto de la explicación.

—No eres la primera que viene a pedir el trabajo, pero muchas no han aceptado por esta condición, buscan un trabajo más duradero. Y otras cuantas más han sido rechazadas, al no causarme confianza. Sin embargo, tú pareces de fiar ¿Qué dices al respecto, pequeña? ¿Aceptarías trabajar para mí por esta temporada?

—¿Lo dice en serio? – jadeé. La anciana asintió levemente – ¡Por supuesto que acepto! – solté, sin dudarlo.

Hubiera sido feliz, de no haber estado _él_ rondando incesantemente en mis pensamientos. Quizás estaba enferma. Se suponía que no debería de ser así. Se suponía… que ya lo debía de haber olvidado.

Caminé hasta llegar a un parque, al mismo en el que había decidido disfrazarme de hombre para poder trabajar en el restaurant. Al mismo que había visitado poco antes de conocerlo. Alcé mis piernas y hundí el rostro entre mis rodillas. ¡Qué patética me sentía! Sentir tanta tristeza sólo porque él no estaba… ¡Ridículo! Me mordí el labio con frustración. Tampoco las ganas de llorar ante su recuerdo se habían vuelto más débiles. Seguían ahí, calando mis ojos. Aún no sabía cómo es que las había logrado retener tanto tiempo. Pero estaba bien… algún día tenían que desaparecer.

Cerré los ojos y, sin evitarlo, recordé… Nuestro primer encuentro en el trabajo, en la vecindad, en la escuela. Era como si el destino se hubiera empeñado en que lo conociera de todas las maneras posibles, dejándome sin escapatoria. Era… como si el mismo destino hubiera querido que me enamorara de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser justamente Edward Cullen?

Miré hacia el reloj de la pequeña catedral. Aún faltaban dos horas para ir a trabajar al restaurant. Me quedaría ahí. No quería ir a la casa de los Cullens. A partir de mañana trabajaría en las mañanas en la mansión de la señora Jenks y por las tardes en el restaurant. Estaría ocupada, demasiado. Sólo… esperaba que eso ayudara en algo para ya no extrañarlo… _tanto._

_**..**_

_**..**_

**Edward Cullen.**

Tanya paseaba lentamente la punta de sus dedos por mi pecho. Recostada y desnuda sobre mi cuerpo, permanecíamos en silencio sobre la cama. Yo con mi brazo envolviendo su espalda, mirando hacia la nada… _Recordando._

—¿Esta es la herida que te hicieron aquellos hombres que incendiaron la casa de tu amiga? – preguntó mi novia, dibujando el relieve de la cicatriz que se encontraba en un extremo de mi abdomen.

—Sí – contesté.

—Esa ocasión me preocupaste mucho.

—No pasó nada – tranquilicé – Fue una herida muy superficial.

—¿Y ella cómo está? Me contaste que tiene otras dos hermanas, ¿Siguen viviendo en tu casa?

Bajé mi mirada hacia sus ojos, había sincera preocupación en ellos.

—Supongo que sí – murmuré. ¿Por qué teníamos que hablar justamente de _ella_?

—Pobres muchacha – continuó mi novia – Quedarse sin padres y sin casa siendo tan jóvenes… Fueron muy amables al haberles ofrecido su casa.

—Mi madre les tiene mucho afecto. Además, su papá murió mientras capturaba a los que nos estafaron – expliqué – estamos en deuda con ellas.

—Qué fuerza – murmuró – Yo no sabría cómo actuar ante una situación así

—Bella es muy valiente – dije, sin darme cuenta de lo que hablaba – Es… única. No he conocido a una persona con tanta determinación como ella.

—Bella – repitió su nombre, haciéndome reaccionar. Volví a encontrarme con sus ojos. No había en ellos más que confianza y sana curiosidad. Si supiera… si supiera que ese nombre me erizaba la piel con su sola mención – ¿Ella es la muchacha que se viste de hombre para trabajar?

—Sí…

Soltó una risita —Entonces, sí te creo. Debe de ser alguien que vale mucho para sacrificarse tanto por su familia.

—Es… todo lo contrario a mí – reconocí.

Su mano viajó hasta mi mejilla

—Eso no es cierto – discutió – Tú amas a tu familia.

—Siempre he sido muy egoísta con ellos… Siempre he sido muy egoísta con todos. _Hasta conmigo mismo…_

—Has madurado tanto – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó ligeramente mis labios – Me da gusto.

Me obligué a sonreír. ¿Madurar? Jamás antes me sentí tan estúpido e infantil como ahora. Jamás antes me sentí tan… indeciso.

Mi novia se puso de pie y, cubriéndose con las sábanas, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Aproveché ese momento a solas para suspirar profundamente y cerrar mis ojos. Algo pasaba. Algo… faltaba. Llevé una mano hacia mi pecho. Mi corazón parecía no palpitar. Solté una risita, ¿qué estupideces andaba pensando?

No me di cuenta de que Tanya había regresado a mi lado, hasta que su mano hizo que la mía descubriera mi rostro. La miré, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis ojeras.

—Cada día luces más cansado – apuntó con tristeza y preocupación – Pareciera como si estuvieras enfermo. ¿Qué te duele, Edward?

_El corazón…_

Volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho. —Has… cambiado. Últimamente, cuando me tocas, cuando me besas, lo haces de una manera… distinta.

—¿Te he lastimado? – me preocupé

—No, claro que no –se apresuró a contestar – No me mal interpretes. Sólo he dicho que has sido…más… apasionado. Pareciera como si se te fuera la vida mientras me tomas. Nunca antes me habías besado con tanto ardor… Me gusta, pero al mismo tiempo me aterra. Siento que sufres, y no quiero eso.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Habla a tu casa –pidió – Desde que estás aquí no lo has hecho y tengo el ligero presentimiento de que esta actitud tuya tiene algo que ver con Forks. No acostumbro a pedirte muchas cosas, pero esta vez, compláceme.

Y yo sabía que no debía de hacerlo. ¡Lo sabía!, pero ese maldito lado egoísta me incitó a tomar el teléfono. Tanya se alejó para darme privacidad. Yo era una mierda andante. ¿Qué más pedía, estando ella a mi lado?

Contestaron.

—¿Diga?

Y sentí que mi corazón, tras semanas de estar muerto, había renacido.

Era ella.

..

_Muajajajaj *risa malvada* ¿Saben que adoro dejarlas en suspenso? vamos, no se enojen conmigo, dalaaay, las cosas pronto se solucionarán entre Edward y Bella. ¡Al fin de vacaciones! n.n Estoy de buen humor por eso y porque no salí tan mal en mis calificaciones. Gracias por su paciencia cuando tuve que tardar tanto en actualizar T_T Ahora tengo diez días de vacaciones, así que trataré de inspirarme para actualizar pronto. Un saludo a todas y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Atte _

_Anju_


	35. Nuevas Oportunidades

**Capítulo 34. Nuevas Oportunidades.**

**..**

**Jasper Cullen.**

Bajé y subí el rostro repetidas veces, incapaz de mirarle fijamente por más de dos segundos. Tragué saliva. Por muy ridículo que sonara, esto era difícil. Sin embargo, era necesario. Alice me gustaba, más que eso, _yo la quería_. No tenía ningún tipo de verdadera experiencia en todo esto de amores y noviazgos, pero algo me decía que ella era _única_, verdaderamente especial.

_Bien _—suspiré y abrí los labios, dispuesto a soltar la primera palabra

—Al…

—Toma – lanzó ella el balón en ese momento y cayó justo frente a mis pies – el momento de nuestra revancha ha llegado.

No sabía muy bien para qué sacaba tal tema justamente esa tarde, pero, ¿He dicho que por Alice haría todo? Si ella quería pelear por la revancha en ese momento, adelante. Además, había que admitirlo, la idea me seguía emocionando como desde el primer día en que ambos la aceptamos. Siempre sería Alice mi mejor y más distinguido rival en el campo.

Asentí y jugué con el balón un momento, antes de empezar a correr, dirigiéndome especialmente a la portería. Ella me siguió sin dificultad, barriendo sus pies muy cerca de los míos.

Diablos, de verdad que era buena. Me encantaba. Frené inesperadamente, giré la pelota de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha, confundiéndola, y después pasé de largo. Escuché que musitaba una inocente maldición antes de lanzarse tras de mí.

Nuestro improvisado partido duró varios minutos, dentro de los cuales tanto ella como yo estuvimos a punto de anotar el tal dichoso _gol_ que marcaría la victoria final. Sólo a punto. La verdad es que lo más probable es que muriéramos deshidratados antes de alguno permitiera semejante hazaña.

Alice cogió el balón en un momento de descuido mío y corrió fuertemente hacia la portería. Le seguí y alcancé. Luchamos un par segundos en el medio del campo, hasta que logró librarse de mí; se acercó un poco más a la portería, tomó impulso y disparó.

La pelota pasó de largo, rozando la malla y no entrando a su objetivo por cuestión de milímetros. Quedé atónito por un instante, no por lo poco que estuve de perder, si no por la forma tan impulsiva con la que Alice había actuado.

Miré en su dirección, se encontraba dándome la espalda y con las rodillas enterradas en el pasto. Me acerqué e hinqué para quedar a su altura, estaba preocupado. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Se había lastimado?

—Yo… - musitó – Sólo quería terminar esto antes de que tú…

_¿De qué hablaba? _

Inclinó la cabeza y la punta de su gorra me impidió el acceso a sus ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? – me alarmé – Alice…

—No quería verte – confesó – Sabía que cuando eso pasara, tú… Yo sólo quería terminar este juego antes… Lo siento. Sé que estás con María… Y entiendo bien que ya no quieras seguir siendo mi amigo…

Alcancé su barbilla y le hice que me mirara a los ojos; ¿Pero qué tonterías estaba diciendo?

—Tienes razón, ya no quiero ser solamente tu amigo – El brillo de sus ojos me advirtió de que estaba mal interpretando mis palabras. De repente, todo el miedo, todos los nervios, se habían esfumado. Lo único que quería en ese momento es que ella alejara esos absurdos pensamientos – Quiero ser algo más que eso, Alice – aclaré. Ella dejó de respirar – ¿Qué pasa? – Entristecí ante su inmovilidad – ¿Acaso… yo no te gusto?

—No es eso… - contestó

—¿Entonces? – insistí.

—Tú estás con María – volvió a recordar, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma – Ella es muy guapa… En cambio, yo… No tiene sentido que tú…

_¿Pero qué?..._

—Alice – interrumpí – Te quiero.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos tan dilatados como los míos. Lo había dicho. Tantas horas balbuceando frente a un árbol, para que al final, estando frente a ella, fuera tan fácil, como respirar, como una necesidad, como algo que simplemente se tiene que decir.

Le quité la gorra y paseé la yema de mis dedos por sus cenizas y sonrojadas mejillas. Quizás Alice no era la niña más femenina, pero ¿Quién necesitaba una princesa de la moda cuando tenía a mi pequeño duendecillo futbolero?

—Tú… - _Maldición_. Los nervios comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia otra vez. Tomé aire e intenté controlarme, aunque una cosa era decir lo que tú ya sabes, y otra, muy diferente, es esperar por una respuesta que es incierta – ¿Qué… sientes por mí?

Uno, dos, tres segundos en silencio. Quizás y era yo quien todo este tiempo se había hecho falsas ilusiones…

—Cierra los ojos – susurró cuando la esperanza casi me abandonaba.

Lo hice de inmediato y permanecí quieto, mientras sentía que su aliento se aproximaba poco a poco. ¿Había dicho anteriormente que tenía ciertos rasgos impacientes heredados por parte de Emmett? Me incliné hacia delante para que ese segundo de respiración que nos separaba se hiciera mucho más corto. Y la besé.

No necesitaba hacer más preguntas. Todas las respuestas que necesitaba saber me las decía el tímido roce de sus labios contra los míos. Delicioso. Sentía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

Nos separamos al poco tiempo, lentamente, cuando la respiración comenzó a extinguirse. Para ser nuestro primer beso "largo" no había estado nada mal. Me agradaba la idea de saber que podía ir aprendiendo poco a poco y mejorando a su lado. Pegué mi frente a la suya y tomé sus manos entre las mías. Siendo sincero, no sabía qué hacer después de eso. Para mí, ella ya era mi novia; pero, suponía, debía de hacerlo de la manera correcta. Tradicional.

—Alice… -llamé. Descubrí que otra vez estaba temblando.

Se alejó un poco, mirándome con curiosidad mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha.

—¿Dime? – incitó. ¿Era mi imaginación o algo le resultaba muy divertido?

—Eh… bueno, yo, verás… - _Maravilloso._ Otra vez andaba balbuceando – no sé si sea necesario, supongo que sí lo es… No es que no lo considere así, pero, yo… Alice, tú… me preguntaba…

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Jasper?

_¡¿Eh?! _

—¿Disculpa? – ¿Había sido mi imaginación?

—Te pregunto si quieres ser mi novio – repitió, mirándome aún con esa expresión vivaracha

—…

—Creo que ahora es el momento para que me des una respuesta – Cogió el balón y me lo aventó directo al rostro. El golpe no dolió, no fue fuerte, pero sí lo suficientemente enérgico para extraerme de mi entumecimiento emocional – ¿Qué dices?

—¿No se supone que yo debería de decir eso? – fruncí el ceño, confundido.

Ella soltó una risita

—Da igual. El fin es el mismo, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí – contesté, mientras me ponía de pie y le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo

—¿Me darás tu respuesta, entonces? – insistió

—Lo tengo que pensar – bromeé

Ella alzó una ceja y me dio otro balonazo

—¡Ey! – reí y alargué mis brazos para rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia mí. Algo que resultó muy natural, como si no fuera la primera vez. Hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos y suspiré. Nunca imaginé que estar con alguien pudiera darte tanta felicidad – ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Alice?

—Yo fui quien preguntó primero

—El fin es el mismo, ¿no? – cité sus palabras

—Ya sabes mi respuesta – murmuró tímidamente.

Le hice dar media vuelta para que pudiera mirar sus ojos

—Tú también ya sabes la mía

Sonrió. Me incliné hacia delante, un tanto titubeante. No sabía si Alice se sentiría cómoda con tanta cercanía; pero quería besarla otra vez, aunque fuera un poquito.

Ella cerró sus ojos y entonces, nuestros labios se unieron. ¿Me permiten decir que era sumamente feliz? Tenía a mi duendecillo futbolero entre mis brazos, y a pesar de no ser un experto en temas amorosos, de una cosa estaba completamente seguro: jamás la dejaría ir.

**..**

**..**

**Emmett Cullen.**

Di otro vistazo hacia el plato que tenía en frente y alcé una ceja. _¿Qué se suponía que era eso?_

—Rose… - fruncí el ceño –¿Segura que esto se puede comer?

—¿Porqué lo dices? – siseó la rubia.

Diablos, ¿Cómo es que podía verse tan hermosa aún con ese tipo de gestos?

—Por nada – mentí. Sabía que si decía lo contrario la sartén terminaría sobre mi cabeza – Se ve…tan… ¿delicioso?

—Eres pésimo mintiendo – resopló y blanqueó los ojos

Me levanté del asiento y la tomé entre mis brazos.

—Suéltame – ordenó, juntando sus cejas.

—¿Estás enojada?

—Desprecias mi comida, claro que lo estoy

—Rose – reí – a eso que has hecho no se le puede llamar comida. Ni si quiera sé qué es

—¡Uhm! – ladeó el rostro, indignada

Intenté besar su cuello, pero una de sus manos me lo impidió

—Son huevos con tocino – informó, con solemnidad – Espero que el _"gran señor"_ me disculpe por no ser perfecta.

Apreté los labios para no volver a reír, cosa que era prácticamente imposible cuando ella optaba esa actitud tan curiosamente orgullosa.

—Tonta – musité contra la piel de su hombro – ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que entre más defectos tienes, más me enamoro de ti?

—Qué mentiroso eres – entrecerró los ojos y acusó

La acomodé sobre el sillón y me senté frente a ella, mirándole fijamente.

—No miento – aseguré

Me dedicó un gesto divertido, incrédulo.

—Entonces, me convertiré en la Reina Fodonga* para que te vuelvas loco de amor por mí – desafió

Estiré mi mano para despeinar sus cabellos lo mejor que pude, después volví a cargarla y la llevé hacia el pequeño jardín trasero, en donde había una pequeña montaña de arena, y la derribé, ensuciándola toda.

—¡Ey! – Gritó – ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Me acabo de bañar!

Me acomodé a su lado y la besé con esa inmortal pasión que le profesaba, sujetando fuertemente sus manos, por si pensaba pegarme por lo que acababa de hacer (que era lo más seguro).

—Aunque no sepas cocinar – apunté, con la poca respiración que me restaba– aunque seas la mujer más orgullosa y caprichosa que hay en la tierra, te quiero, Rose. Y te voy a querer mucho más cuando seas una huraña ancianita que vaya por las calles amenazando a medio mundo con su bastón.

Crispó el rostro y chasqueó la lengua

—No es lindo imaginarse eso

Besé su boca por un largo momento, enredando mis dedos en sus cabellos y sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. El movimiento de nuestras lenguas tenía un sabor distinto, un tanto amargo. Habían transcurrido casi dos noches desde que habíamos llegado a la cabaña. Dos noches en las que habíamos sido sumamente felices. Nunca dudé de mi amor por Rose, pero ahora me quedaba más que claro que ella era la mujer de mi vida. Podría pasar toda una eternidad a su lado, contemplando su huraña expresión y sus cambios de humor tan impredecibles. Podía pasar cien mil noches atado a su cuerpo, no me cansaría jamás de su pasión desbordante. Nos amábamos; pero había llegado el momento de volver la mirada hacia atrás y recordar que nuestra vida no se encontraba solamente entre las paredes de aquella cabaña.

—Rose – llamé antes de que abriera la puerta del _Jeep_ y le ayudara a subir.

Esperó en silencio, a que siguiera hablando.

—Quiero estar contigo después de esto – confesé, mirándole a los ojos – le diré a Pamela que tú eres mi vida. Haz lo mismo con Royce – pedí – Hagámoslo y… ya no nos dañemos más.

Rose asintió lentamente, como si no creyera aún posible mis palabras. Tomé sus hombros y la acerqué a mi pecho, abrazándola fuertemente. Después, subimos al _Jeep_ y lo pensé dos veces antes de apretar mi pie contra el acelerador y manejar de regreso a casa…

**..**

**..**

**Isabella Swan**

—¿Diga? – volví a preguntar tras esperar por una respuesta no obtenida.

Al otro lado de la línea, seguía alguien. Miré hacia el identificador de llamadas. Al parecer, era un número extranjero…

—Hola.

Los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieron. _Era él…_

—¿Se encuentra Esme?

Claro, hablaba para saber de su familia. _Qué estúpida…_

—Salió – me obligué a contestar.

—¿Y Carlisle?

—Igual

—…

Silencio. Mi corazón aún parecía no recuperarse de la impresión. En estas últimas dos semanas parecía haber estado muerto o ausente, y ahora… _Maldición_, esto que sentía por él era enfermizo. Quizás debía de sospesar la posibilidad de ir a un psicólogo.

El silencio seguía. Suspiré, ¿para qué continuar con este masoquismo?

—Yo… les diré que hablaste…

—Espera… – musitó – No cuelgues.

Y le obedecí como vil idiota.

—¿Cómo estás?

_Qué pregunta tan más tonta,_ pensé. _Si supieras que por tu culpa… _

—No puedo quejarme – murmuré lo más claramente que pude.

—Oh… Bien...Umm… Hablaré después

—De acuerdo…

—Bella… - Terciopelo. La piel se me erizó; en cualquier momento mi corazón saldría de mi pecho, estaba segura.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Saluda a todos de mi parte, por favor.

_¿Sólo eso?_ Sí, ¿Qué más?

—Claro…

—Adiós, Bella…

—Adiós…

Y esperé hasta que la línea se cortó.

_Edward…_

Cerré los ojos y llevé el teléfono hacia mi pecho. Dios… qué fuertemente latía. ¿Sería acaso un sueño? No, no lo era. Él había llamado. Había escuchado su voz. _Cielos_, estaba mucho peor que una niñita de quince años. Ilusionada sólo por saber de él… Como si eso fuera a cambiar las cosas.

—Bella

Volví el rostro

—Jake – reconocí. Mi amigo se encontraba parado frente a mí

—Salté la barda – se explicó – estuve tocando, pero nadie me contestaba. Estaba preocupado por ti, así que decidí arriesgarme.

Solté una risita —Siempre armas mucho alboroto por nada.

—Bella –se acercó hasta tomar mis manos – Me enteré de lo que pasó

—¿De qué hablas? – pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía

La punta de sus dedos capturó mi mentón

—Sabes de lo que hablo – me obligó a mirarle a los ojos –ese tipo es un idiota – musitó – Mira cómo estás.

—Jake…

Sus brazos me envolvieron y me apretaron hacia él con fuerza

—Mierda – musitó – No es necesario que digas nada, Bella. No vine a eso. Yo sólo… quería que supieras que estoy contigo.

Aquellas palabras me devastaron, rompieron mi poca firmeza. Hundí el rostro en el cuello de mi amigo. No lloré. Había prometido no hacerlo, así que ese no sería el momento para flaquear a tal grado; pero sí dejé consolarme.

Se sentía bien, mucho menos doloroso. Jacob siempre había sido esa clase de anestesia, esa clase de cura infalible que era capaz de hacerme olvidar todo tipo de angustia aunque fuera un momento.

—Gracias… - susurré.

Una alarma de celular vibró.

—Ya son las siete -musitó Jacob

—¿Tienes una cita?

—Algo así – sonrió nerviosamente – Hice una apuesta con Leah hace poco, perdí y ahora tengo que invitarle a cenar.

—Me sorprende que aún te hable – declaré – No has sido precisamente amable con ella

—Se está vengando – se quejó

—Te lo mereces

—Supongo que sí – se encogió de hombros

—Leah es una muchacha muy…

—No, no digas la palabra "buena" – pidió – Porque no lo es. Es un monstruo

Solté una risita. Mi amigo era un ciego, aunque confiaba plenamente en que pronto abriría los ojos y se daría cuenta de que su felicidad estaba en donde menos lo pensaba.

—Puedo quedarme…

—No – negué con la cabeza – Ve con ella, o terminarás muerto de verdad.

—¿Qué harás en estas semanas que restan de vacaciones?

—Trabajar

—Aparte de eso – obvió

—Creo que nada

—¿Aceptarías ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos? Mi motocicleta te extraña.

—¿Habrá velocidad?

—Demasiada – aseguró.

Sonreí. Era fácil sonreír con Jacob a mi lado

—Creo que será bueno para oxigenar mi cerebro – asentí.

—Vendré por ti en cuanto pueda – prometió, antes de salir —Eres muy fuerte, eh. No me decepciones. No te dejes vencer por un imbécil como él. Promételo

_Como si fuera tan fácil… _—No lo haré – dije, aún así.

..

_No lo haré. _

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y empuñé mis manos.

_Hay cosas mucho más importantes que estar como alma en pena por un hombre, _pensé y toqué el timbre de la mansión.

La señora Jenks fue la que me recibió y comenzó a explicarme a detalle lo que se tenía que hacer. El trabajo no era tan complicado, cocinar, lavar la ropa, plancharla, limpiar y mantener limpio el jardín. La mansión, generalmente, se encontraba deshabitada. Al poco tiempo descubrí que era viuda. No pregunté nada al respecto para no resultar imprudente, sin embargo, era muy fácil deducir que era una persona muy solitaria.

Estuve ocupada, sí. Los primeros días resultaron un tanto arduos y solía llegar a la mansión de los Cullens completamente agotada. Sin embargo, _su _recuerdo no se volvió más llevadero. De alguna u otra manera se las ingeniaba para atormentarme. De alguna u otra manera, _él _siempre estuvo presente…

**..**

**12 de Septiembre.**

De regreso a clases. Hace dos meses que _él _se fue… No regresó.

—Muchas gracias por tu trabajo – dijo la señora Jenks mientras firmaba el cheque. No podía quejarme, me había ido bien. El trabajo hacía moderadamente sencillo y el pago demasiado considerado – Si llego a necesitarte, te llamaré.

Miré la cantidad obtenida, con ella y mis ahorros, aún no lograba completar el presupuesto mínimo para salir de la mansión de los Cullens y llevar a mis hermanas a otro lugar. Estábamos muy agradecidas con Carlisle y Esme por todo su apoyo, pero no podíamos seguir estando ahí. Dos meses había dicho que aceptaría su ayuda, el tiempo se me había acabado. Sabía que sería difícil, pero nunca imaginé que fuera para tanto.

Suspiré, aunque no me gustara, tenía que esperar…

Caminé lentamente hacia la universidad. Segundo año de medicina. Entre las tareas, exámenes, proyectos y el trabajo del restaurant, terminaba todas mis noches prácticamente muerta. Cerraba mis ojos, trataba de relajar mi cuerpo y dormir, pero soñaba… siempre soñaba.

_Edward…_

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!

Trece de septiembre. Abrí los ojos. Alice y Rose se encontraban a mi lado. ¿Cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado; aunque, realmente, nunca ha sido de mi importancia.

—Saben que no me gustan los regalos –apunté al ver cuatro cajas con envoltura

—Este es mío y de Rose – me tendió Alice el más pequeño, ignorándome –¡Ábrelo!

Lo hice, no tenía caso discutir con la enana. Era un libro. Sonreí, suponía que eso era bueno.

—¡Y este es de parte de Jasper y Emmett! – advertí que ante la mención del segundo nombre, Rosalie se mostró un tanto incómoda.

Me pregunté mentalmente cómo es que seguirían sus problemas con el mayor de los Cullens. Y me sentí culpable por no prestar más atención a mi familia. Alice lucía contenta, pero ella generalmente siempre estaba muy animada. Así que…

—Ábrelo

Una mochila. Algo más que útil. La mía ya casi pasaba al otro mundo.

—Y este te lo dan Carlisle y Esme, no vinieron porque no querían hacerte sentir incómoda.

Era un reloj.

—No puedo aceptar esto…

—Sabía que dirías eso – resopló Rose

—Ellos ya nos han dado mucho…

—Pero será más grosero de tu parte que lo rechaces.

—Toma – me tendió Alice el último regalo. Una caja forrada de color morado – No sabemos de quién es. Apareció tiene dos días en el correo y solamente decía que era para tu cumpleaños.

La cogí entre mis manos. Efectivamente, la tarjeta solamente decía _"Para Isabella Swan, 13 de Septiembre"_. La abrí lentamente. Adentro, había una blusa de color azul.

—Es bonita – apuntó Alice

—Muy a tu estilo – asintió Rose

Una punzada recorrió mi pecho. Era absurdo, ridículo y tonto, pero el rostro de Edward acudió fuertemente a mis pensamientos. Absurdo, ridículo y tonto, pues él seguramente ni si quiera se acordaba de mí…

**..**

Marzo. De nuevo vacaciones. Ya estaba acostumbrada a su ausencia; aunque el vacío… era perenne.

Acomodé las flores sobre la tumba de mi padre. Ya casi se cumplía un año tras su muerte. Un año en la casa de los Cullens y yo… aún no podía…

La escuela me había traído muchos gastos inesperados. Rose había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo en una refaccionaria de autos deportivos y me brindaba la mitad de su sueldo para que lo adicionara a nuestros ahorros. Era de mucha ayuda, pero nuestros estudios nos exigían cada vez más materiales. No podíamos irnos a vivir a otro lado si nada. Necesitabas dinero dispuesto para pagar los primeros meses de renta, al igual que el agua, la luz y el gas. Tampoco teníamos muebles; aunque podíamos dormir en el suelo, no teníamos dónde cocinar. Esos pequeños detalles comenzaban a hacerme creer que independizarnos sería algo imposible.

_Qué difícil era… _

Acaricié la lápida de mi padre. Le extrañaba. Quizás Charlie no permanecía mucho tiempo en casa, pero siempre se preocupaba por nosotras. Las pocas veces que habíamos logrado tener una charla decente (él era tan poco para hablar, al igual que yo) me decía siempre lo mismo (refiriéndose a los asaltantes que habían matado a mi madre en las afueras de un banco) _"Hay que aprender a olvidar aquello que te hace daño". _

_Si tan sólo yo pudiera hacerlo…_

**..**

**..**

**Edward Cullen.**

Tomé la guitarra, me acomodé sobre el sofá, le dediqué una última mirada hacia el teléfono, intentando desterrar la maldita voz que martillaba mi mente incesantemente, diciendo _"llama"._

Tentador. Sabía que en Forks eran alrededor de las once de la noche, la única persona que se levantaría para atender el teléfono sería Isabella. Volvería escuchar su voz, tan suave… tan pacifica.

Desde esa ocasión no había vuelto a saber de ella. Pocas veces me comunicaba con mis padres. Solamente me aseguraba de que no tuvieran problemas y me despedía. Entre más hablara con ellos, más me dominaban las ganas de preguntarles _"¿Y Bella, cómo está?"_. Lo mismo hacía con mis hermanos. Apenas y cruzaba un par de palabras, y adiós.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo momento? ¿En qué instante, maldita sea, había caído yo en esto? No recordaba el preciso momento en el que pudiera decir _"Fue ahí, cuando hizo o dijo aquello"_. Simplemente había nacido, simplemente se había formado. Simplemente, esa chiquilla se había instalado en mi alma sin permiso alguno. Simplemente, yo…

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? Este nudo en la garganta…

—Edward, ya regresé –Tanya. Dejé la guitarra a un lado y me puse de pie para recibirla.

Acomodó unas bolsas de compras sobre la mesa y caminó hacia mí.

—¿Cómo te fue? – pregunté

—Muy bien – contestó, depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla – Compré algo que creo te va a interesar

—¿Ah, sí?

Asintió, mientras se mordía el labio inferior un tanto nerviosa

—Ven – me jaló de la mano y me llevó de regreso al sofá. Se sentó a mi lado – Cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué tramas?

—Sólo hazlo – indicó.

A pesar de mi confusión, accedí. Al segundo siguiente, algo me rozaba juguetonamente la punta de la nariz.

—Ábrelos

Lo hice y palidecí al instante.

—¿Qué es eso? – pregunté, aunque yo bien sabía la respuesta

—Vacaciones – comenzó a decir mi novia – Me parece buena idea aprovecharlas para pasear.

—¿A Forks? – alcé una ceja, mientras intentaba controlar todos esos sentimientos que habían nacido y se arremolinaban en mi pecho.

—¿Por qué no? –Persuadió – Tú visitarás a tu familia, yo tendré el gusto de conocer a tus padres personalmente y, además, iré a uno de los lugares más lluviosos de Estados Unidos.

—No tiene nada de interesante – discutí – Es un pueblo demasiado aburrido… Si quieres pasear, vamos a Roma o…

—Edward – interrumpió, mientras enganchaba su mirada a la mía – Quiero ir a Forks. Quiero ayudarte. En ese lugar hay… algo, de lo que tú estás huyendo.

—Te equivocas…

—Ocho meses mirándote actuar como un zombi no me mienten – discutió, con dulzura – Edward, por favor. Vamos a Forks.

Cogí los boletos entre mis manos y los miré detenidamente por varios minutos. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. ¿Por qué Tanya hacía todo esto? ¿Debía de aceptar? Quizás la mejor respuesta era "no"; pero una parte de mí, la egoísta, la despiadada, la codiciosa, me decía todo lo contrario.

Jamás imaginé que esto pasaría algún día, pero quería regresar a Forks… Lo anhelaba. Y ahora, tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Serían sólo unos cuantos días, un par de semanas. Comprobaría que todos se encontraban bien, comprobaría que _ella_…

—¿Qué dices? – preguntó Tanya, con suavidad – ¿Aceptas?

—Sí…

**..**

_*Fodonga: Es una palabra que usamos aquí en México para referirnos a las personas que no se arreglan. (Me declaro una de ellas, jeje)_

_¡Chan, chan, chan! Seguimos con el "continuará" Por el momento, creo que no se pueden quejar de mí, me he portado bien, ¿o qué no? *Anju pelando los ojos* Espero les haya gustado, les conté que estaba en vacaciones (calurosas y breves vacaciones T_T) y trataría de actualizar pronto, así que espero la demora no haya sido tan prolongada n.n. Un capítulo muy largo y costoso, pues no sabía cómo acomodar todo el tiempo transcurrido para Bella y Edward. Espero haya quedado bien y no haya sido muy confuso. ¿Tienen dudas sobre Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper? No se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo se aclararán. Un enorme saludo a todas y todos (si es que los hay). Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Hasta pronto._

_Atte_

_Anju_


	36. Reencuentro

**Cap 35: Reencuentro.**

**..**

**Rosalie Swan**

El amor te vuelve idiota. De eso no me cabe ya duda alguna.

"_Quiero estar contigo después de esto" _– habían sido esas _sus_ palabras. Y yo, por supuesto, le había creído.

"_¿Segura que quieres hacer esto tú sola?" _

"_Sí" _– asentí. Esa noche me sentía valiente, segura. Creía que todo iría bien. Ambos habíamos llamado a Royce y Pamela respectivamente. Confié en él… me entregué. Ahí estuvo el grave error.

"_Regresaré pronto"_ – prometió, antes de marcharse.

Yo, por mi parte, aguardé por Royce en la entrada de la mansión. Me había asegurado que llegaría ahí en unos cuantos minutos. Así que pensé que no tenía caso alguno entrar.

Bajé la mirada en cuanto le vi bajar del carro. El amor te vuelve idiota y la culpa te hace sentir peor que una mierda. Royce sonreía mientras se acercaba. No era un gesto feliz, era más bien una mueca forzada y resignada.

Él no era tonto. Sabía la historia sin que yo tuviera que contársela.

"_Discúlpame"_ – musité. No encontraba nada más qué decir. Nunca antes me había sido tan difícil terminar con alguien. Supongo que quería a Royce más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar; pero tenía que elegir entre él o Emmett.

Y la decisión ya estaba tomada.

"_Yo…"_

"_Shhh"_ – me silenció suavemente – _"No digas más, Rose. Está bien"_

"_Discúlpame"_ – volví a repetir.

Él negó con la cabeza, seguía sonriendo.

"_No tengo nada que disculparte." _– me acarició brevemente el rostro – _"Así es la vida. Hay que aprender a perder."_

Besó mi frente y se marchó, dejándome con la esperanza de que pronto el sabor amargo palpitante en mi garganta se esfumaría.

Pero no fue así.

Esperé en el mismo lugar durante una, dos, tres horas y Emmett no llegaba. Aún así, mantuve mi esperanza intacta. Soñé despierta, vaya tontería. Ideé un mundo en el que él y yo permanecíamos juntos siempre.

Nada es para siempre.

Émmett llegó casi a media noche. Yo seguía sentada frente a la mansión. Se acercó con caminar pausado y expresión seria. _Es normal_, me dije, _Después de todo, no quería lastimar a Pamela._

Tomé sus manos para ofrecerle mi apoyo, estaban frías.

"_Ella estará bien"_ – le dije. Él no me miraba a los ojos – _"¿Emmett?"_

"_Discúlpame…"_ – susurró. Ese mismo y maldito juego de palabras… Supe muy bien qué me decía con ello. Supe todo con una precisión más que exacta, pues era como si todos los papeles hubieran cambiado. Ahora era yo quien perdía.

"_No pude…" –_ comenzó a explicarse – _"No pude hacerlo"_

Liberé mis manos de las suyas como si tocarlas por un segundo más fuera a acabar con mi vida. Y así era. Él había elegido, al igual que yo; pero su elección me devastaba. Me hería.

"_Rose… Dame tiempo"_

Me agarró de los hombros y me miró con súplica ¿Tiempo? ¿Para qué?

"_Necesito encontrar una manera de… decirle la verdad"_

"_Eres un cobarde"_ – musité, reprimiendo el llanto. Alguien había dicho alguna vez "No des mucho, porque puedes recibir poco". Cuánta razón tenía.

Él bajó la mirada y la situó en el suelo. Mierda, aquello era patético. Yo era patética. ¿Cómo es que había caído en este juego? Intenté marcharme, pero sus manos me lo impidieron

"_Te amo"_ – casi juró

"_No lo creo"_ – discutí – _"Suéltame"_

"_Por favor…"_

"_¡Suéltame!" _– exigí, con furia.

Ardía en coraje, no contra él, si no contra mí. Jamás me perdonaría el ser tan ilusa, tan tonta… ¿Lo peor? Saber que lo merecía, saber que mucha culpa recaía en mí. Después de todo, yo había sido quien, al principio, lo había alejado. Había creído que todo sería fácil, pero no. Había cometido errores y ahora tenía que pagar por ellos.

Bien. Podía soportarlo.

"_Suéltame"_ – pedí otra vez, con más calma.

Supongo que mi rostro era como el de Royce, resignado y apagado. No era fácil aprender a perder. Pero era necesario para crecer, o al menos eso esperaba.

Emmett acarició mi mejilla, sus ojos eran inescrutables mientras intentaban penetrar en los míos. Yo los evitaba. No me imaginaba qué era lo que cruzaba por su mente, pero me daba miedo descubrirlo a través de ellos.

Y yo que me había sentido valiente pocos minutos antes. Ahora temblaba.

"_Espérame" _

¿Qué si el amor te vuelve idiota? No, para nada. Te convierte en alguien peor, te vuelve débil, te arrebata el orgullo, te quita todo. El amor, te convierte en una mierda.

"_Sí"_ – asentí.

¿Qué más podía hacer si no era eso?: Esperarlo… y aceptar el beso que él me dio después. Un beso cargado de pasión, un beso casi ilegal para lo que acababa de hacer. Debí de rechazarlo, poner al menos una mínima resistencia, pero no. Mi cuerpo no entendía razones, mi alma sólo comprendía que lo amaba y, aunque dolía, prefería aceptar que él había preferido estar con otra, a dejarlo ir por completo.

Tonto pensamiento. Si había algo que pagar, todos los meses que transcurrieron aguardando por una promesa que no se cumplía habían sido suficientes.

Al menos, Emmett tuvo la delicadeza de no mostrarse con ella frente a mí. Falló en un par de ocasiones y la escena había sido nefasta. Una total basura. No sabía si sentir pena por Pamela, por él o por mí. Los tres éramos payasos de un circo barato. ¿Qué más daba? En las noches él llegaba a mi recamara y me hacía el amor con un ardor casi asesino.

Así pasó el tiempo… tan lento y tan fugaz, como un sueño que te tortura, pero el cual alargas y alargas, pues, a pesar del daño, no quieres despertar.

..

..

**Alice Swan**.

—Así que… ya llevas seis meses con Jasper, eh – apuntó Charlotte, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios

—Ummm… sí – me sonrojé.

Aún no me acostumbraba a este tipo de pláticas. Mi amiga rió, disfrutaba de hacerme siempre lo mismo. Oculté mi rostro con la punta de mi gorra, intentando no darle más importancia, y seguí caminando hasta que topé contra alguien.

No fue necesario alzar la mirada para saber de quién se trataba, las mariposas en mi estómago me lo dijeron.

—Alice, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó. Era fácil para él saber que algo andaba mal, por muy insignificante que fuera el problema.

—Charlotte – expliqué.

—¿Otra vez te molesta? – adivinó Peter.

Asentí con declarada incomodidad que parecía importarle poco a mi amiga. Jasper soltó una risita y se acercó para depositar un pequeño beso sobre mi mejilla, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Bien – logré decir con claridad

—¡Alice! ¡Jasper! – Gritó Paul desde el campo de futbol –¡Corran! El partido está por empezar

Instintivamente, di un paso hacia el frente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? – me frenó Jasper.

Le miré confundida. Generalmente, siempre era él quien decía "¿Quieres ver quién llega primero?", mientras salía disparado detrás de mí

—¿Qué sucede? – pregunté

—¿Sueles ser así de olvidadiza cuando te conviene? – entrecerró los ojos y me miró con acusación.

Parpadeé, ¿Qué le pasaba? Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, después descolgó su mochila y extrajo de ésta un par de hojas con letras negras impresas y un enorme cinco remarcado con rojo.

Oh, sí, claro. Era mi examen de matemáticas, el cual había reprobado.

—Tutoría – dijo lentamente.

Tener un novio realmente responsable a la hora de estudiar tenía tanto ventajas como desventajas. Me gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con Jasper, pero no era nada agradable la idea de estar toda la tarde tratando de resolver problemas a los cuales no les hallaba ni principio ni fin.

_Eso te pasa por no estudiar_, me reprendí mientras luchaba para que mis neuronas lograran conectarse. _Eres sorprendente, Alice, si tan s__i tan __sólo fueras más práctica como Rose o Bella…_

Mis hermanas… Ahora que lo recordaba…

—Alice – la voz de Jasper me hizo reaccionar – ¿Tan malo es? –Preguntó con una sonrisa – Podemos descansar un momento, si quieres.

Entonces comprendí que, sin darme cuenta, había dejado de lado el lápiz, el cuaderno y los libros.

—No – negué con la cabeza – Lo siento, me distraje.

—¿Sucede algo? – se preocupó

—¿No has notado algo extraño con nuestros hermanos? – inquirí

—¿Extraño?

—Rose y Emmett, por ejemplo – me expliqué – ¿Recuerdas que bien se llevaban en un principio? Después, por alguna razón, se distanciaron y ahora ambos lucen… no sé… distintos. Y Bella…

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

—Tiene mucho que no la veo sonreír... Siempre que le habló, parece como si estuviera pensando en algo… o en alguien.

—¿Te refieres a mi hermano? – adivinó.

Así que no era la única loca que se había dado cuenta. No contesté. Quizás estuviera en un error, pero casi podía jurar que desde que Edward se había ido, ella parecía otra. Un cuerpo sin alma, moviéndose mecánicamente.

Suspiré y volví a coger el lápiz.

—Entre más creces, más complicado es vivir, ¿no? Supongo que las matemáticas son nada en comparación.

Él sonrió y alborotó mis cabellos.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré siempre contigo– prometió, mientras se acercaba lentamente y yo cerraba mis ojos, para recibir el breve y dulce beso que me obsequiaría.

—Dudo mucho que esto sea de ayuda para que pueda concentrarme – musité, después de que sus labios me rozaran delicadamente, como las alas de un colibrí.

—Tienes razón – acordó sonriente, pero aun manteniendo la corta distancia que nos separaba – Hay que seguir estudiando.

—Umm…

—Vamos, vamos – alentó – Es más fácil de lo que parece

—Sí, claro – ironicé lo mejor que pude. No era fácil ser sarcástica cuando estábamos tan cerca.

Pegamos un brinco en cuanto escuchamos que la puerta principal era abierta y optamos una posición informal frente a la mesa. Yo simulando estar demasiado concentrada en el estudio y Jasper aparentando prestar atención a un programa que pasaba en la televisión. Dudaba que fuéramos buenos actores, pero hacíamos el mejor intento y, estimábamos que el paso de los meses iba mejorando nuestras habilidades para mentir, pues, de alguna u otra manera, nos las habíamos ingeniado para que nadie dentro de la casa supiera que éramos… novios.

Se escucharon rápidos pasos subir por las escaleras, seguidos de un tropezón y una pequeña queja. Tampoco había necesidad de pensar mucho para saber de quién se trataba. Era Bella.

—Hermana – salí a su encuentro, extrañada porque estuviera tan temprano en la casa

—Se me olvidó la ropa para trabajar en el restaurant – dijo, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.

Bajó con la misma velocidad que subió (vestida ya de hombre); ésta vez, a punto de caer dos veces, y después se marchó… arrancando la moto de Jacob a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Bella – musité, aterrada. Desconocía a mi hermana… ella jamás haría algo tan imprudente.

—Alice – Jasper llegó a mi lado – Tranquila…

—Mataré a Jacob en cuanto lo vea –juré, con mis manos indeliberadamente empuñadas a un lado de mis caderas – ¿Cómo se le ocurre darle esa cosa mortal de dos ruedas a mi hermana?

—Bella es una chica responsable – dijo él, con voz calmada, rodeándome y sosegándome con sus brazos – Estará bien.

—Eso espero – susurré, más para mí que para él – Eso espero…

..

..

**Edward Cullen.**

Miré una vez más por la empañada ventanilla del taxi. Gotas de lluvia cayendo, árboles frondosos y verdes… El cielo tan gris. Me era difícil creer que estuviera de nuevo en Forks.

—Ya veo que no exageraban al decir que es uno de los pueblos más lluviosos de Estados Unidos – apuntó Tanya, con diversión.

—Si no te sientes a gusto, debes decírmelo – pedí

—Sé adaptarme – tranquilizó y me miró a los ojos – Edward, luces nervioso.

Y lo estaba. Ocho meses habían transcurrido tras mi partida, ocho meses sin ver a mi familia, sin verla a _ella…_ Era ridículo, pero me inquietaba saber que, dentro de poco, estaríamos frente a frente.

—¡Maldición! – exclamó el chofer, al mismo tiempo que las llantas del taxi rechinaban violentamente para detenerse lo más pronto posible. Tensé el cuerpo y sostuve a Tanya con una mano, procurando que no saliera lastimada por lo que estuviera a punto de pasar.

El taxi frenó a pocos metros de una motocicleta que se había barrido contra el suelo al intentar evitar la colisión que se hubiera causado de no ser así. El chofer descendió rápidamente y corrió hacia el muchacho que yacía inconsciente en el pavimento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté a Tanya.

—Sí –tranquilizó, un poco pálida – Deberías de bajar – recomendó en seguida – Seguramente esa persona esté herida; puedes ser de ayuda.

—Tienes razón – acordé y abrí la puerta – Espérame aquí.

Alrededor, un grupo de curiosas personas se habían juntado para enterarse de lo ocurrido. La lluvia seguía cayendo, aunque con menos intensidad.

—Yo no tuve la culpa – tartamudeaba el chofer, sudando de pánico – Yo venía respetando adecuadamente las señales de tránsito… él apareció de repente.

—Llame a una ambulancia – le presté mi celular, mientras me inclinaba para acercarme al joven y comprobar que su respiración era notoria, lo cual significaba que la caída no había sido grave. El casco que llevaba puesto había disminuido la fuerza del impacto.

—No lo mueva…

—Estudio medicina – informé, mientras ponía el cuerpo en una posición más adecuada, advirtiendo un misterioso traspaso de corriente eléctrica en cuanto acomodé mis manos sobre él

—Uhg…

—Tranquilo – dije, haciendo caso omiso del repentino aceleramiento que se producía en mi pecho – ¿Me escuchas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ed…

—¿Perdón?

—Edw… - una de sus manos se aferró a la mía con fuerza.

Tan cálida... _Tan conocida…_

Un instinto incontrolable me incitó a descubrir el rostro que se encontraba bajo aquel casco y, al hacerlo, todo, _todo, _se detuvo.

—Bella – reconocí, con la sangre coagulada en mis venas y el corazón fríamente estático.

Ella entreabrió lentamente sus ojos y me miró fijamente por un segundo, antes de volverlos a cerrar.

—¡Mierda! – exclamé, preso de un honda y súbita desesperación – ¡¿Dónde está la maldita ambulancia?!

—V-viene en camino – contestó el chofer, regresándome el celular

Apreté la mandíbula y respiré hondo para sosegarme. _No es nada_, me repetí innumerables veces, _no es nada grave. Ella estará bien._ La miré una vez más, comprobando que no tuviera nada más delicado que la contusión en su frente, y preguntándome en qué diablos andaba pensando al actuar con tanta imprudencia.

_Tonta… Siempre dándome sorpresas_, pensé mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y la acercaba a mi pecho. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sentir su corazón latiendo cerca del mío, para que lo reviviera_. Cielo santo_, qué imposible me parecía todo esto. Ocho meses estando tan lejos y ahora la tenía aquí, conmigo, herida, frágil…

—Edward – la voz de Tanya me recordó que ella estaba ahí – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Conoces a este muchacho?

—Sí – contesté

La ambulancia llegó poco después. Tanya y yo nos desviamos con todo y equipaje al hospital. No era nada grave, me habían asegurado, sólo un simple desmayo causado por el golpe; pero quería estar ahí.

—Discúlpame, Tanya – dije, mientras tomábamos asiento en la sala de espera - Has de estar cansada. Puedo llevarte a mi casa…

—No hace falta - sonrió – Así que… ella es Isabella.

Asentí, en silencio.

—¡Edward! – la voz de Esme se escuchó por todo el pasillo.

—Mamá – caminé a su encuentro, siendo recibido por un amoroso y cálido abrazo

—¡Cuánto gusto me da verte, hijo! No avistaste que vendrías.

—¿Bella? ¿Cómo está? – pedí saber.

—Bien – contestó, acariciando mi mejilla – Durmiendo. Tu padre está con ella – agregó, mientras volvía el rostro hacia Tanya y la miraba con amable curiosidad —Finalmente tengo el gusto de conocerte en persona

—El gusto es mío – respondió mi novia.

—Rosalie, Alice y tus hermanos no tardan en venir. ¿Por qué no van a la casa y descansan?

_No… _

..

—Gracias por traerme

—¿Qué dices? – me confundí

Tanya esperó a que dejara su equipaje en el suelo para enredar sus manos en mis cabellos y dirigir mis labios a los suyos.

—Quieres ir con _ella _

—Sí – contesté contra su boca y sin pensarlo, aún sabiendo que había sido una pregunta, y no percatándome de mi error hasta el segundo siguiente, en el que ella se alejó un paso – Quiero decir…

—Ve con ella, entonces –interrumpió, sonriente.

—Tanya…

—Es tu amiga, te necesita – insistió, guiándome hacia la salida – Haríamos lo mismo por Kate o alguno de los chicos, ¿no?

Una amiga…

Miré detenidamente su rostro pálido y sereno, recostado sobre las blancas sabanas de la camilla, comprobando que, a pesar del tiempo, no había olvidado ningún detalle de éste.

_No has cambiado en nada_, sonreí sin planearlo, mientras me inclinaba hacia delante y paseaba ligeramente la punta de mis dedos por su mejilla, experimentando en mi pecho una sensación suave… _de alivio_.

..

_Hola, hola! Nos leemos rápido, ¿verdad que sí? Bueno, como les conté, estoy de vacaciones, así que tengo prácticamente todo el día para escribir y estoy tratando de compensar todas esas esperas lo mejor posible ^^. Además, mis clases comienzan el lunes, así que los días de gloria están a punto de acabarse y regreso con mi rutina de números diaria T_T. En fin, en fin, ya en otra ocasión vendré a atiborrarlas con mis quejas :-P_

_Quiero aprovechar también para agradecer todo su apoyo incondicional. Hace unas semanas, me informaron que esta historia estaba "nominada" en un blog de Twilight Fanfics, como "Mejor Capuccion" (Creo que se refieren a mejor historia con rating T) En primera instancia, quiero darles las gracias por haberme nominado y gracias al staff del blog por tomar en cuenta mi historia. Si no dije nada antes era porque no quería hacer "promoción" alguna. No me interesaba ganar, nunca me ha interesado la competencia. Para mí ya es bastante con lo que ustedes me dan aquí, a través del tiempo que se dan para leerme, sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Algunas, incluso, por agregarme al msn y soportar mi poca capacidad de charla xD. Pero, saber que su apoyo va más allá de esta página, ha sido demasiado… _

_Gracias a ustedes, Nuevo Hogar ganó como mejor Capuccino. Gracias una y diez millones más. No sé si merezca tanto apoyo de su parte, pero, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Ese premio va para todas ustedes ^^._

_Ahora bien, pasando a otro punto. Estas líneas van dedicadas especialmente para "Orror". Chica o chico, no soy perfecta y sé que mi escritura tiene muchos errores. Del mismo modo, estoy consciente que mi historia no es la mejor. Agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerme, y respeto mucho si no te gustó, pero te pido que, al momento de hacer una crítica, seas más escrupulosa (o). Como tú misma(o) lo has dicho, me esfuerzo mucho para hacer lo mejor posible y, por lo mismo, no creo que tengas el derecho de decirme "bórrala" o "cámbiala" cuando, por lo que puedo apreciar, tú no sabes ni si quiera escribir los nombres con mayúsculas. En fin, no pienso detenerme a hacer más circo y maroma por esto; lo único que te pido es que si al menos vas realizar una crítica de tal "magnitud" des la cara como debe de ser. Quizás así podamos intercambiar ideas y me ahorre la necesidad de hacer una nota de autor tan larga._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, gracias una vez más y disculpas por soportar esto sin necesidad alguna. Nos leemos pronto! ^^_

_Atte_

_Anju_


	37. Reencuentro, parte II

**Cap****ítulo 36: Reencuentro, parte II.**

**Isabella Swan.**

—_Bella…_

Había muerto, lo supe cuando escuché que _él_ me llamaba y cuando aprecié su rostro en una visión borrosa que desapareció lentamente. _Lástima_, pensé, abandonar este mundo así nada más, por una simple imprudencia. No lo había planeado así, siempre he sido torpe, quizás hasta cobarde, pero no era mi intención abandonar este mundo tan rápido. Supongo que fue mala idea manejar una motocicleta y cruzar una avenida principal a más de ochenta kilómetros por hora, pero, en ese momento, lo único que quería era que la adrenalina me ayudara olvidar_. A Olvidarlo_.

Ocho meses habían sido suficientes, ¿no? Creo que nadie puede venir y señalarme por hallarme desesperada y cometer una idiotez de vez en cuando, finalmente, soy humana... ¿Qué importa ya?, lo que me preocupaba en ese instante eran mis hermanas. ¿Qué harían después? Mi pequeña Alice, mi testaruda Rose. Realmente no me lamentaba mi muerte, si no el abandonarlas. Ya muy solas estábamos tras la muerte de nuestros padres como para que encima yo también las dejara sin previo adiós. Al menos, me quedaba el pequeño alivio de que Carlisle y Esme estarían ahí. Confiaba que con eso podrían salir adelante…

Una caricia sobre mi rostro. Un tacto suave y cálido. Muy conocido, a pesar de haberlo experimentado pocas veces. _Edward…_ Me pregunté si la muerte sería siempre así de perversa y dulce con todos. Aquel roce se sentía tan real... Casi podía jurar que mi corazón latía con vigor; lo cual no era normal, pensé después. Sabía nada sobre la muerte pero suponía que era algo imposible que éste siguiera en movimiento si ya estaba a punto de irme a otro mundo.

Abrí los ojos y desperté de aquella obscuridad.

—Bella…

Giré mi rostro y lo encontré, ahí, frente a mí. Elevé una de mis manos y la dirigí hacia su cara, segura de que, finalmente, había enloquecido y él era una perfecta visión creada por mi mente. La locura tenía sus ventajas, era buena, al menos para mí, pues había logrado plasmar pulcramente cada detalle de su rostro, sin error alguno. Hasta parecía… Real. Más bien, _lo era_. Al primer contacto de su piel contra la mía, supe que no era producto de mi imaginación. Él en verdad estaba ahí.

—Tú… - susurré y dejé caer mi mano.

—Yo… - confirmó. Su mirada ligada a la mía, el corazón batiéndose fuertemente dentro de mi pecho, la sangre acumulándose en mis mejillas. Qué irónico, y yo que hacía un minuto creía estar muerta…

_¿Pero cómo…?_ Fruncí el ceño y el dolor que esto provocó en mis sienes me recordó lo que había sucedido. Miré alrededor. Estaba en el hospital, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Pero… ¿Él? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó.

—Bien… – apenas y contesté, tocándome la gasa que tenía en la frente.

—Estuviste dormida por casi cinco horas gracias al golpe – mencionó – deberías de ser más cuidadosa y tomar algunas clases de prudencia antes de atreverte a montar una moto.

—¿No se suponía que estabas en Italia? – pregunté de la misma manera seca e indiferente que él había empleado antes

—Vacaciones – contestó

—Oh… - eso significaba que se iba a ir pronto.

—Definitivamente, no has cambiado en nada – susurró, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Le miré. Era imposible no hacerlo, aunque lo intentara. Necesitaba compensar todo ese tiempo en el que nada más lo había divisado en mis sueños. Necesitaba volver a grabar cada detalle de su expresión, antes de que se volviera a marchar…

—Tú tampoco – declaré – ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Justo en el momento en el que te desparramaste con todo y motocicleta por el pavimento. Yo venía en el taxi que casi te arrolla.

Estaba a punto de preguntar por qué estaba justamente él a mi lado, para cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando Carlisle por ella.

—Bella, has despertado – observó, con una sonrisa amable, mientras se acercaba y revisaba la herida de mi frente – El daño fue muy superficial, cicatrizará pronto – aseguró después de limpiármela – Afortunadamente, no tuviste ninguna otra lesión.

—¿Eso significa que me dará de alta pronto?

Edward escupió una pequeña risita y después tosió para recobrar la compostura. Me pregunté qué había de gracioso, si yo sólo quería salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, tampoco pude evitar sentir cierto placer al notarlo feliz. Admitía que, si para ello era necesario soportar que estuviera lejos, el sacrificio bien valía la pena.

—Puedes irte a la casa ahora mismo, si gustas – ofreció Carlisle – Los muchachos están afuera, esperándote. Ya le di a Rosalie las pastillas que debes de tomar por si tienes dolor y para evitar la infección también.

—Gracias – dije, haciendo a un lado la ligera sábana que me cubría las piernas e intentando bajar de la camilla.

—Deja te ayudo – ofreció Edward, acomodando sus manos sobre mi cintura y paralizándome al instante con el traspaso de corriente eléctrica que se vino con ello.

Transcurrieron tres segundos, dentro de los cuales no supe otra cosa más que el simple hecho de que él me estaba tocando y que los latidos de mi corazón se habían disparado hasta lo imposible. Me cargó un poco, mis pies apenas y se percataron de que ya se hallaban sobre el suelo.

Carlisle carraspeó, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—Yo… Gracias…

—No te preocupes – murmuró con rapidez. Ambos con el rostro inclinado hacia abajo – Vamos, tus hermanas están muy preocupadas – agregó.

Rosalie había llamado al trabajo, justificando mi falta por un motivo muy similar al verdadero, sólo que un poco modificado para que Leonardo no fuera descubierto. El jefe había insistido en que descansara un par de días más. De regreso a casa, todos viajamos en la camioneta de Carlisle. Quizás era mi imaginación, o producto de mi propio nerviosismo, pero pude notar cierta tensión en el ambiente. Un silencio abrumador que me pesaba en los hombros.

Llegamos a la mansión de los Cullens. Jasper fue el primero que bajó, seguido de Alice y Rose. Descendí lenta y cuidadosamente del carro, despreciando cualquier tipo de ayuda (por Dios, había sido sólo un golpe, no estaba mutilada ni nada por el estilo).

—Es una obstinada – escuché que murmuraba Edward, sin siquiera mirarme.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo es que podía seguir siendo tan insoportable? Detrás de mí, escuché que Alice soltaba una incontenible risita.

—¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, con curiosidad.

—No es nada – sacudió la cabeza y frunció los labios – Me da mucho gusto de que ya te sientas mejor.

_¿Eh…? _Otra vez, mi traicionera debilidad me hizo tornar mi vista hacia él…

—¡Edward!

Una hermosa muchacha de larga cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes apareció y se le acercó entonces, depositando un beso sobre sus labios. Un beso fugaz, pero que trituró mi pecho hasta casi convertirlo en polvo. Así que no había venido solo. Tanya le acompañaba. Qué tonta… Y yo que, por un momento, creí…

—Bella, ¿porqué no vamos a tu recamara para que descanses? – ofreció Alice, pero no le hizo caso. Masoquismo, supongo. Mis pies parecían haberse adherido al suelo, sobre todo cuando Edward volvió el rostro en mi dirección y me miró.

—¡Bella!

Fue la voz de Jacob la que me hizo reaccionar.

—Jake… - dije, con voz ahogada y dejando que sus brazos me envolvieran. Quizás de esa manera no terminaba postrada en el suelo.

—Tú – rugió mi amigo, sobre mi cabeza – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo quisiera saber yo– contestó Edward, con mucha más calma, pero con la misma aberración.

—¡¿Acaso no ves que tu presencia la enferma?!

Tensé mi cuerpo entre sus brazos, ¿Pero qué hacía…?

—Mira quién habla – replicó Cullen, con evidente ironía – Apuesto a que no dirías lo mismo si aquel accidente hubiera sido más grave. ¿Qué? ¿Has venido a traerle otra motocicleta para que esta vez sí se mate?

—Imbécil… -me apartó mi amigo y caminó hacia él

—Jake, no – intenté frenarlo, al igual que Tanya hacía lo mismo con Edward

—¿Qué? ¿Usarás a esa muchacha como pretexto? – provocó el moreno, ignorando mi esfuerzo por detenerlo – Eres cobarde hasta para eso ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—Cállate, perro… - siseó Edward, liberándose de las manos de Tanya y encarándolo.

—Ey, ey – interfirió Jasper – tranquilos. No es momento para…

Pero ninguno de ellos parecía escuchar, pues en medio de aquellas palabras, Edward lanzó una patada que Jacob correspondió impactando su puño contra su quijada. La sangre se me heló en las venas, la voz se me ahogó en la garganta. Quería gritar, decir o hacer algo para que pararan, pero no era capaz. Lo único que podía hacer era contemplar cada uno de sus movimientos y sentir que con cada golpe dado y obtenido me asfixiaba más y más. La intervención de Emmett también fue inútil. Tras unos segundos que se tornaron eternos, Jacob logró acorralar a Edward contra el suelo. Fue hasta entonces, que lo vi postrado y expuesto ante la violencia de mi amigo, que mi alma pareció poderse conectar de nuevo con mi cuerpo.

—¡Detente! – grité. El puño de Jacob quedó sólo a dos centímetros de su rostro. Encumbró la mirada y sus negras pupilas me traspasaron. —Por favor… - le supliqué en silencio, moviendo los labios.

Él suspiró y, tras tomar dos profundas inhalaciones, se apartó y liberó a Edward. Tanya corrió hacia él, reclamando el lugar que yo deseaba ocupar, mientras que Jacob se acercaba y acomodaba una de sus temblorosas manos sobre mi mejilla. El esfuerzo que hacía por controlarse era casi palpable.

—Perdóname…

—No fue tu culpa – tranquilicé, sabiendo a qué se refería – Fui yo la imprudente. Gracias…

La sonrisa amarga que se dibujó en sus labios me dijo que había bien interpretado la última palabra. —A veces eres muy tonta, ¿Sabías?

Asentí.

—Eso ya es algo – se agachó para besar mi frente —Lo mejor es que me vaya. No quiero que termines odiándome por matar a ese imbécil. Estarás bien, ¿no?

—Sí – contesté, aunque, en realidad, no estaba muy segura de ello...

**..**

**..**

**Rosalie Swan.**

—Estamos en una casa de locos – dijo Alice, tras dejar a Bella en su habitación. – Mira que pelearse de ese modo, así nada más.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Bella? – preguntó Jasper

—Bien – contestó mi pequeña hermana, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado – ¿Y Edward?

—Subió a su recamara, lucía muy furioso.

—Es una suerte que ni Carlisle ni Esme estuvieran presentes – hablé por primera vez, tratando de ignorar a Emmett y la forma en que me miraba desde donde se encontraba sentado, en el primer escalón de las escaleras – Creo que no hay que mencionar nada de esto por el momento.

—Secretos y más secretos – murmuró Alice, tan bajito, como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. La noche había caído…

—Es lo mejor – dije, antes de marcharme – Finalmente, son problemas que a nosotros no nos incuben. Ellos tendrán sus razones para armar tanto alboroto.

Caminé hacia mi recamara y, poco después, lo tuve ahí, de frente.

—Bella estará bien – aseguró

—¿Y quién ha dicho que estoy preocupada por ella? – repliqué

—Se nota en tu expresión

—Si está sufriendo, ella es la única culpable.

—Rose…

—Supongo que ya viene de familia –el reclamó se me escapó así, sin pensarlo – Las Swan sufren y los Cullen disfrutan.

—No digas eso, por favor…

—Es la verdad – le miré a los ojos.

Grave error, pues a pesar de que mi boca decía una cosa, éstos imploraban otra. Y él sabía lo que yo deseaba. Sus labios mojando mis labios, su cuerpo apisonándose a mi cuerpo, sus manos atrapándome con desesperación, como si estuviéramos a punto de morir y fuera esa la última vez que nos quedaba por estar juntos. Así era siempre, después de los reclamos venían los besos, después de los besos, las caricias y las respiraciones entrecortadas, nuestros nombres flotando en la habitación… Y el adiós. Siempre el doloroso adiós.

—Algún día me dirás adiós – susurró, mientras sus labios enjuagaban la pequeña e incontenible lágrima que se vertía por mi mejilla. – Algún día… te perderé para siempre…

Ericé mis dedos en sus cabellos y lo besé con fuerza, enmudeciéndolo. ¿Qué más daba si yo algún día podría removerlo de mi corazón? En ese momento, lo necesitaba como un adicto a su droga. Era algo enfermizo, algo que me dañaba, que me iba matando poco a poco, y lo sabía; pero no podía dejarlo. En los meses que habían transcurrido, lo había intentado, pero había resultado ser una guerra sin esperanza, completamente pérdida.

—¿Porqué no la dejas? – pregunté – ¿Tanto la amas?

—No – contestó con rapidez – Rose, no la amo. Pero no puedo hacerle daño.

—¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Acaso nosotros no sentimos?

—Sufrir es lo menos que merezco por hacerte esto. Y tú, tú eres muy fuerte. Ya te dije, estoy seguro de que algún día tú te cansarás de mí, terminarás odiándome y…

—¿Me dejarías ir?

—Sí – contestó con un hilo de voz –sería lo más justo…Te he hecho llorar, Rose – aludió, delineando con la punta de sus dedos la pequeña lágrima que había derramado hacía poco – eso jamás me lo voy a perdonar.

—Calla – volví a besarlo. Él suspiró, mientras su boca se apoderaba febrilmente de la mía, despojándome del aliento e inflamándome el alma – Escúchame bien – le obligué a mirarme a los ojos – Eres un idiota, un cobarde; pero aún así te amo. Y no me importa cuánto daño me ocasioné esto, quiero amarte siempre. Así que no permitas _jamás_ que yo me vaya de tu lado…

—Estás loca – sonrió, aunque no había felicidad en sus pupilas.

—Quizás sí – acordé.

Él se separó de mi cuerpo y se acomodó a mi lado, atrayéndome junto a su pecho. Cerré los ojos y permití que una segunda y discreta lágrima revelara mi tristeza, pues, por mucho que yo quisiera conformarme con tener presente que él me amaba, el saber que mañana estaría con ella… dolía. Siempre dolía.

**..**

**..**

**Edward Cullen.**

—Mira cómo te han dejado – apuntó Tanya, mientras limpiaba la sangre que expulsaba la herida que tenía cerca de los labios – Desconocía que pudieras llegar a ser tan agresivo. ¿Quién es ese joven?

—Jacob Black – escupí su nombre – Es novio de Isabella.

—Ya veo – sonrió

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? – quise saber

—Nada – suspiró

—Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto. Tú llegada a Forks no ha sido lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

—Sinceramente, no – contestó – pero no me quejo. Ha sido… interesante.

—¿Interesante?

—Yo tengo mis motivos

—Andas muy misteriosa – le miré con recelo. Volvió a reír y depositó un fugaz beso sobre mis labios.

Suspiré. Sabía que cuando Tanya hacía eso, quería decir "No preguntes más". Pero en ese momento no quería que hubiera silencio entre nosotros. Quería platicar de lo que fuera, quería mantener mi mente ocupada en algo para no pensar en lo que apenas y podía bloquear.

—Seguramente tienes hambre – encontré como solución – bajemos. Quiero que también conozcas el resto de la casa

Grave error. Ella estaba ahí, en la cocina. Quizás era algo que yo debí de haber supuesto desde un principio; quizás y, sin saberlo o admitirlo, había elegido esta opción más como un pretexto que como una forma de distracción. En fin, ahí estábamos de nuevo: frente a frente. Y no sabía qué sentimiento identificar dentro de la maraña que danzaba en mi pecho.

—¡Oh, qué tonta! –exclamó Tanya, sobresaltándonos

—¿Qué sucede?

—Prometí hablarle a mis padres en cuanto estuviera en Forks. No lo he hecho. Se preocuparán si tardo un poco más…

—Te acompaño…

—No – interrumpió – Espérame aquí, bajo en seguida.

Frente a frente. Ahora solos. Quizás lo más apropiado es que diera la media vuelta y fuera tras mi novia. O me acercara a Alice y Jasper, quienes reñían hasta la muerte a través de un videojuego. O buscara a Emmett para charlar un poco. Pero no, marcharme era como pedirle a un aventurero que se deshaga de su paracaídas cuando apenas y viene en picada.

Bella no pensaba lo mismo, aún con el rostro inclinado, intentó pasar en el pequeño espacio que quedaba. Se lo impedí así nada más, sin planearlo. A su lado era como si mi cuerpo tomara vida y voluntad propia. Lo intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo yo hice lo mismo.

—¿Qué quieres, Cullen? – pidió saber, con voz cansada. ¿Tan malo era que yo estuviera cerca? Di un paso hacia el frente, obligándola a retroceder. Cerré la puerta y en seguida sujeté sus hombros con mis manos.

—Mírame – le exigí, aunque no con la fuerza que hubiera deseado

No lo hizo. Parecía que sus pies eran más interesantes que yo. Llevé la punta de mis dedos hacia su mentón y alcé su rostro. Tampoco funcionó, sus ojos me esquivaban.

—Suéltame – ordenó. Su aliento llegando a mis sentidos, estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza.

—¿Estás enojada porque me peleé con tu novio? – intenté adivinar, huir, acercarme más – Fue él quien comenzó.

—Deberías de agradecerme – recordó – Estuvieras ahora mismo sin rostro de no haber sido porque le pedí a Jacob que parara.

Aquello me ofendió.

—¿Quieres que te agradezca? – pregunté, mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared. Excusas y más excusas. Lo único que deseaba era contagiarme de su calor… Lo único que deseaba, era… —Tiemblas – apunté, mis manos bajando hasta su cintura. La consciencia yéndose poco a poco, trayendo la locura.

—No es cierto…

—Mírame, entonces – desafié.

Finalmente lo hizo. Sus ojos se reencontraron con los míos, atrapándome al instante. _Maldición_, ¿Qué había en ellos que me hacía sentir tan lánguido? Apenas y lograba recordar en dónde estábamos, apenas y sabía quién era yo. Lo único que podía apreciar íntegramente era su débil respiración golpeando mis parpados. Lo único que sabía en ese instante era que ese espacio que había entre nosotros laceraba…

—Estás demasiado cerca…

—Lo estoy – susurré, preso ya de mí enloquecida necesidad y enrollando mis brazos a su alrededor, atrayendo su boca a la mía, como un desgraciado hombre que en medio del cruel desierto encuentra un oasis y quiere beber hasta la última gota de él.

—Edward… - musitó contra mi aliento, acomodando sus puños sobre mi pecho y tratando de apartarme.

No se lo permití, aquel gesto había sido demasiado débil como para que yo lo tomara en cuenta. La estreché con mayor fervor y disfruté del suspiro que dejó escapar para explorar con más profundidad su boca. Quizás era el tiempo que había transcurrido sin probarlos, pero sus labios me parecían mucho más suaves y deliciosos que antes. Muchísimo más adictivos. Apreté mis dedos a su cintura y la incliné hacia atrás, besándola con desenfreno mientras sentía que sus dedos se hilaban en mis cabellos, ignorando fácilmente la pequeña punzada que me provocaba tanta intensidad sobre la herida recién adquirida. Aunque me aniquilara, no lo dejaría. Ya lo había dicho antes y ahora lo podía hasta jurar: podía fallecer felizmente de esta forma. Junto a ella.

—Edward.

Tanya. Nos separamos violentamente y volvimos la mirada hacia atrás. No había nadie, Tanya apareció dos segundos después.

—Mis padres te mandan saludos – informó. Su actitud era relajada, como siempre, lo cual significaba que no nos había visto.

Bella salió de la cocina sin mencionar palabra alguna. Involuntariamente, mis pies avanzaron un paso. Quería seguirla, pero debía recordar que no podía hacerlo. Había alguien sujetando mi mano.

..

..

—No existe, ¿Verdad? – preguntó ella, recostada sobre su pecho

—¿Qué cosa?

—El amor – se explicó – Esos encuentros apasionados en los que, por un beso, podrías hasta vender tu alma.

Edward no contestó, pero Tanya podía casi jurar que sabía su respuesta. Cerró los ojos. Qué _irónica situación,_ pensó con triste humor, habiendo en Italia tantas mujeres de extravagante belleza, venía a sentirse amenazada por la presencia de una desabrida muchacha pueblerina que no se le comparaba en nada. Porque así era, mientras que _ella_ era hija única de un millonario matrimonio, Isabella no era nada más que una huérfana; mientras que _ella_ se dedicaba al modelaje en su tiempo libre, Isabella poseía una figura tan simple que no podía causar la envidia de nadie; mientras que _ella _había estudiado en los mejores colegios del mundo, Isabella parecía una criaturita salvaje educada solamente por la vida. Tan anodina. Tan trivial… De verdad que jamás se imaginó que alguien así pudiera ganarse el corazón de Edward Cullen.

**..**

**Hola! xD ¿Qué tal? Otra rápida actualización, ¿no? He estado inspirada en los últimos días XD. Espero les haya gustado. Nos acercamos al final, **_**chan, chan, chan!**_** Para quienes me han preguntado cuántos capítulos faltan, aún no sé la cifra exacta, puesto que a veces se me van los dedos en el teclado y las situaciones se me expanden más de lo que yo tenía pensado y no me da el corazón para suprimirlas. Pero calculo que dentro de unos cinco o seis capítulos más, nos estamos diciendo adiós. Así que ya casi descansan de mí, no se preocupen XD. **

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios de aliento ^^, de verdad me alegra mucho que esta historia les guste y les haga pasar un rato agradable o las haga entrar en depresión (Ok, lo último no) En fin, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, la cual no sé si subiré pronto. Como ya saben, he regresado a clases (qué emoción ¬¬) y los profesores no tardan en llenarme con las tareas; pero en fin, esperemos tenga algo de tiempo para escribir ^^.**

**Una bienvenida a todas las lectoras nuevas ^^. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme.**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	38. Verdad

**POR FAVOR, LEER:**

Hola. Bueno, antes de empezar este capítulo, quiero hacerles saber que **Riona** me ha pedido de favor enviarles un mensaje de su parte. Como muchas de ustedes ya sabrán, hace poco ella anunció que estaba embarazada. Desgraciadamente, ayer por la mañana perdió a su bebé y, bueno, creo que no es necesario el explicarles cómo se siente. Les pide su comprensión y paciencia, ya que, por el momento, frenará sus historias para recuperarse (más emocional que físicamente). Cito sus palabras, para ser más clara _"Por favor, cuando lo hagas pon un aviso a las chicas, la mayoría nos leen a las dos.  
Explícales lo q me ha pasado y q me tardaré un poco en actualizar, y q espero  
que me comprendan"_.

Aclaro que si Riona no dejó una nota de autor en alguna de sus historias es porque no quiso enterarlas de esa forma. Sé que todas comprenderán la situación y la apoyarán. Yo no tengo palabras ahora mismo; pero por si lees esto, Riona, sabes que se te quiere y estima mucho. Animo y gracias por la confianza. Eres una persona grandiosa.

..

..

**Cap****ítulo**** 37: Verdad.**

**Isabella Swan.**

Acomodé una mano sobre mi pecho, mientras la verdura se cocía a fuego lento. Mi corazón aún seguía latiendo con vigor, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. No debería de sorprenderme, pero lo hacía. No acababa de comprender cómo es que podía sentir tanto por una persona que, prácticamente, sólo aparecía en mi vida para atormentarme.

Porque era eso lo que Edward hacía: abrumarme con su actitud tan variante, impredecible e impulsiva. ¿Qué ganaba con besarme de esa manera? ¿Qué buscaba? Mi mente no podía pensar en una sola cosa. No me atrevía si quiera a ilusionarme. ¿Cómo? Si traía como acompañante a esa muchacha que parecía una diosa. ¿Quién lo diría? Ocho meses sin la más mínima conmoción en mi rutinaria vida, y ahora había tanto por lo cual preocuparme. Comenzando con el hecho de que le debía una reparación a la motocicleta de mi amigo y que nuestros ahorros decaerían más con ello. _Estupendo._

—Alice, ¿Podrías pasarme los platos y los tazones? – pregunté al escuchar que alguien entraba

Los platos aparecieron a mi lado segundos después.

—Gracias –volví el rostro, privándome de la respiración cuando descubrí que no era mi pequeña hermana la que se encontraba cerca– Oh, disculpa…

—No tengas cuidado – contestó la muchacha de rojiza cabellera, con una sonrisa un tanto extraña, indescifrable. Seguí sus pasos, elegantes y gráciles, hasta que tomó asiento en la mesa del centro y fijó sus ojos en mí –Así que tú eres… Isabella Swan.

Asentí.

—Mi nombre es Tanya, es un placer conocerte.

—Igualmente –mentí y decidí dar media vuelta para esquivar aquella mirada examinadora.

—Lo que pasó ayer con Edward y el chico aquel… Eres una muchachita muy problemática, ¿sabías?

—Siento si te incomodé – dije rápidamente. Escuché que soltaba una pequeña risita.

—Bella, de verdad que eres orgullosa y demasiado huraña

—No hables como si me conocieras –terminé por enfadarme y la reté con la mirada

—Ey, espera – tranquilizó, con aire burlesco – No querrás que ahora seamos nosotras las que peleemos, ¿o sí?

Tensé la mandíbula. Por mí, no había problema alguno; pero claro, lo último que quería en esos momentos era llamar la atención de Edward mientras desgreñaba a su perfecta noviecita. Además, debía de recordar que no estaba en mi casa y que, en ese momento, Tanya tenía más derechos que yo en ella.

—Te conozco – declaró de repente, mirándome a los ojos desde donde se encontraba – Sé de ti como si te hubiera conocido toda una vida. Te llamas Isabella Swan; tienes 19 años; trabajas desde que eras una niña; tienes dos hermanas, una más grande y otra más pequeña; eres huérfana; estudias medicina; te disfrazas de hombre para trabajar; te encanta leer; sabes cocinar y lo haces muy bien; te enfada la altanería y la prepotencia; sueles fruncir el ceño ante la menor provocación y eso hace que parezcas un gatito cabezón…

Dilaté la mirada y ella pareció notarlo, porque esa sonrisa indescifrable se acentuó en su fino y blanco rostro.

—Un gatito cabezón – repitió para sí misma – Cuando Edward lo mencionó… ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que lo hacía. Creo que nunca ha notado que siempre termina por mencionarte.

—Mucho debió extrañarme –murmuré, con sarcasmo. Lo que Tanya me decía no significaba nada. La burla existe y, al parecer, yo me había convertido en una muy grande.

—¿Qué sientes por él? – exigió saber

—No tengo porqué contestarte

—Eres tonta - recargó su barbilla delicadamente sobre sus manos – Tanto orgullo no te llevará a nada.

Decidí darle la espalda y continuar con lo que anteriormente estaba haciendo. Comencé a cortar las verduras en trocitos, sazoné el pollo y lo acomodé en el horno. Aunque no recordaba muy bien si le había vertido la sal suficiente.

—No sé si sabes, pero Edward y yo regresaremos a Italia en unos cuántos días.

—Buen viaje – repliqué, tratando de hacer manifiesto la tortuosa punzada que atravesó mi pecho.

¿Qué esperaba para irse? Me resultaba absurdo, incluso infantil, la antipatía que sentía por esa muchacha; pero era incontrolable. A pesar de saber que ella había estado con Edward desde mucho antes de que yo llegara, la miraba como una intrusa.

Absurdo. Agité mi cabeza para desechar tales pensamientos.

—¿En verdad no te importa? – insistió

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – me volví para enfrentarla.

Ella ya no sonreía. Sus ojos parecían atravesarme, pude percibir cierta rabia reflejada en éstos.

—No creas que dejaré a Edward tan fácilmente

—Nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas – dije lo más firmemente posible.

Ella se levantó del asiento.

—Una niñita como tú sería incapaz de hacerlo feliz – declaró – Si Edward regresa a Italia conmigo, haré todo lo posible porque no vuelva dentro de mucho tiempo – advirtió – No pasarán ocho meses, si no años para que lo vuelvas a ver.

No contesté, y no precisamente porque no quisiera, si no porque no sabía qué decir. El dolor de saber que las palabras de esa muchacha eran muy posibles me enmudeció. Era algo como saber el día, segundo e instante justo en el que vas a morir. Algo que te causa miedo y tristeza. Algo que sabes es inevitable. Algo de lo que quieres e intentas huir, aún sabiendo que es inútil.

Eso fue lo que hice. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la recamara en la que había estado instalada todo este tiempo y, a una velocidad angustiante, recogí mis pocas pertenencias, me acomodé la mochila sobre los hombros y salí de aquella mansión sin saber qué rumbo tomar.

Pensaba que, quizás, si me distanciaba desde un principio, me ahorraba los días que quedaban por verlo con su novia y me evitaba el verlo partir, por segunda ocasión. Lo que fuera era bueno para contrarrestar la sensación de vacío en el pecho. No era nada lindo andar días y noches enteras con la garganta ceñida por el llanto que te niegas a derramar, ni mucho menos agradable es dormir pensando en alguien que sabes está más lejos que la luna. ¿Qué más daba? Lo que debería de preocuparme en esos instantes era ver a dónde iba. No podía quedarme tirada en la calle así nada más. La noche no tardaba en llegar, así que debía de darme prisa.

La primera opción que vino a mi mente fue ir con Jacob. Tomé un taxi y le di la dirección, recordando que hacía ya mucho tiempo no iba a su casa. Toqué la puerta con mis nudillos y aguardé.

—Bella…

—Leah… - respingué

—¿Buscas a Jacob? – preguntó amablemente, mientras miraba con disimulo la mochila que llevaba en los hombros – Ahora no se encuentra, pero…

—Sólo pasaba a visitarlo – me apresure a mentir – Ya sabes, quería hablar con él sobre la compostura de su moto.

—No creo que tarde, ¿Por qué no pasas y lo esperas?

—No, mejor vengo otro día – comencé a alejarme – Gracias.

Crucé la calle y caminé hasta llegar al parque de mis penas. Reí secamente por tan ridículo nombre, pero no me ocurría otro mejor. Mi imaginación, de por sí ya carente, andaba por los suelos. Además, si se analizaba bien, llamarlo así no era tan malo. Ese pequeño lugar de Forks había sido mi refugio en los peores momentos. Viajé mi mirada por él… Tal vez dormir ahí no fuera tan peligroso.

_No, Bella, ¿Qué tonterías dices? _Buscaría un hotel. Me puse de pie y retomé mi marcha, no sin antes desplegar el paraguas, pues la tan común lluvia en Forks había hecho acto de presencia.

Presentí que algo iba a ir mal cuando los reflectores de un carro me alumbraron desde atrás. Aceleré el paso, sin girarme a ver, pero fue inútil. El Mercedes negro me alcanzó sin ninguna dificultad.

—¡Bella!

—Esme – reconocí.

La doctora estacionó el auto a la orilla y se bajó.

—Cariño, ¿Qué haces debajo de esta lluvia y a esta hora lejos de casa?

Huí de su amorosa mirada y no fui capaz de crear una mentira para engañarla. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla poco después.

—Entiendo – susurró – Bella, mi hijo no es malo, pero es muy obstinado y a veces no entiende rápido.

—Esme…

—No tienes qué decir nada – interrumpió con dulzura – tu silencio me lo ha dicho todo. Y comprendo tu forma de actuar...Toma – me tendió una pequeño juego de llaves plateadas que extrajo de su bolsa – Son de la vecindad. Ahí estarás más segura y podrás pensar mejor.

..

Estar de nuevo en ese lugar me revivía muchos recuerdos. Permanecí sentada un momento en los escalones, antes de entrar. Observé el pequeño y sencillo juego de casas con detenimiento. Nada había cambiado, pero apreciaba cada rincón con una aguda sensación de extrañeza. ¿Quién diría que en este lugar tan común fuera yo a conocer a una persona como él? A veces solía hasta creer que todo era un sueño, que en algún momento despertaría, abriría los ojos y me levantaría atropelladamente para preparar el desayuno. Vería a Charlie llegar y saludarnos antes de marcharse a la comisaría. Discutiría con Rose. Iría a la escuela y después a mi antiguo trabajo, en donde no había necesidad de ser Leonardo. Y de regreso, me dejaría caer sobre el viejo sofá e intentaría dormir, sin Edward dentro de mis sueños…

Ahí era cuando me obligaba a recordar que la realidad era otra: cuando un miedo ahogante me invadía al imaginar siquiera que él no existía. Y es que, antes de Edward, mi vida era como una agenda perfectamente organizada. Suponía que del dolor a la nada… era mejor la primera opción.

**..**

**Rosalie Swan.**

Miré a través de las cortinas y los vi acercarse al auto. Ninguno de los dos sonreía. Emmett abrió la puerta para que Pamela subiera y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla. Ella aceptó el gesto con una sonrisa e intentó acercársele, pero él volvió el rostro hacia la izquierda, rechazándola sutilmente.

Le dijo unas cuantas palabras, acomodó las maletas en la cajuela y caminó de regresó hacia la casa. Yo sabía a dónde se dirigía, así que esperé quieta a que la puerta de mi habitación se abriera.

—Rose – me besó en cuenta entró, estrechándome entre sus brazos, mientras yo correspondía de la misma enloquecida manera, resistiendo el deseo de pedirle que se quedara conmigo – En cuanto regrese, iremos a la cabaña.

—Diviértete – dije secamente, dándole la espalda. Para promesas incumplidas, ya tenía suficiente. Escuché sus pasos alejarse y, en cuanto me supe sola, cerré los ojos y golpeé la pared para controlar el maldito impulso que me incitaba a llorar.

_Ya basta_, gruñí entre dientes. Me había tomado muy en serio el papel de la estúpida del cuento. Si había tenido errores antes, ¿Qué importaban ahora? Había pagado, ¿no? Ya había sufrido… Amaba a Emmett, y siempre lo iba a hacer, pero si Pamela le era más importante que yo, debía de aceptar mi derrota con el poco orgullo que me restaba.

La alarma de mi celular me avisó que la hora del trabajo se avecinaba. Caminé al espejo y me aseguré de que mi aspecto no estuviera tan fatal como para salir a la calle. Lo vanidosa nadie me lo quitaría, ni siquiera el amor, era un defecto con el cual moriría. Trabajar me ayudaba a distraerme para no pensar. Me gustaba y, al menos, tenía la seguridad que había hecho una buena elección al estudiar ingeniería automotriz.

—Señorita Swan – me llamaron.

Me asomé por debajo del carro. —El jefe pide que vaya a su oficina.

Me limpié el rostro y las manos con una toalla húmeda. Los únicos momentos en los que me importaba poco por mi apariencia era cuando me encontraba rodeada de carros y motores. Subí las escaleras y aproveché a tomar un vaso de agua antes de entrar en la oficina. El jefe aguardaba sentado en su silla de piel, frente al elegante escritorio.

—Tome asiento – indicó y obedecí – Rosalie Swan – pronunció mientras cogía un folder y repasaba un par de hojas – Tienes muy poco tiempo trabajando aquí, pero tu desempeño ha sido excelente. Mucho mejor que el de varios hombres con años de experiencia – halagó poco después, mirándome.

Di un suspiro. Por un momento había creído que sería despedida o algo similar.

—Gracias – relajé los hombros

—El motivo por el cual te he llamado es porque quiero hacerte una propuesta – anunció y escuché atenta cada una de sus palabras – Hace un par de meses inauguré un negocio en Rochester y necesito personal apto, como tú, para laborar allí. Obviamente, si aceptas, se te cubrirían los gastos de transporte, te alojarías en un apartamento con otras compañeras de trabajo y le daría un considerable aumento a tu salario. Sé que estás estudiando tus últimos dos años de la carrera –agregó – pero el estudio lo puedes concluir un poco después. Si no te adaptas, puedes regresar y seguir trabajando aquí. No hay problema con ello. Sólo quiero que lo intentes. Me daría mucho gusto si aceptarás. Tu capacidad es digna de confianza y sé que si gente como tú está laborando allá, los clientes no tardará en reconocer la calidad que ofrece mi negocio. Piénsalo – sugirió – Y dame tu respuesta mañana…

Irme a Rochester. No sonaba nada mal si a ello se le sumaba todos las comodidades y beneficios que me aseguraban tendría. Abandonaría la escuela por un rato, eso sí, pero a cambio podría ayudar a Bella un poco más con los gastos y, lo más importante, tendría la excusa perfecta para salir de la casa de los Cullens.

¿Un cobarde intento de huída? Posiblemente; pero era lo más factible que se me presentaba en ese momento. Hasta Bella, que era considerablemente más fuerte que yo, lo había hecho. Amaba a Emmett, pero esta relación me hacía daño. Dicen por ahí que si amas, sufres, pero también hay otra frase que afirma "Todo tiene un límite". Mi buena fe ya había topado el suyo y, aunque había sido yo misma quien había dicho "No me dejes ir" estaba cansada, no de él, puesto que había sido yo la que insistió en permanecer a su lado…

A un maldito carajo con todo eso. El amor te vuelve idiota y, si eres idiota, te ven la cara de estúpida. Cerré la maleta y salí de la habitación. Alice estaba ahí.

—Rose…

—He hablado con Bella – tranquilicé – dice que está en la vecindad, pero que mañana viene para que no estés sola.

—No me preocupa eso – frunció el ceño – No quiero que te vayas.

—Es necesario, me darán un aumento de salario.

—No te vas por eso – acusó. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. ¿En qué momento Alice había crecido tanto? Ya no parecía la pequeña niña a la cual podría engañar y dominar a mi antojo.

Suspiré, admitiendo mi derrota. —Algún día lo entenderás

—Lo único que entiendo es que tú y Bella no hacen otra cosa más que huir.

—Lo dices porque Jasper no te está restregando en la cara a otra chica.

Se sobresaltó al escucharme

—¿Acaso pensabas que no me había dado cuenta? -sonreí con ironía. Ella parpadeó numerosamente y agitó la cabeza para recobrar la compostura

—Necesitan hablar – volvió al tema – Emmett te quiere.

—No lo suficiente… Es tarde – anuncié, recobrando el timbre normal de mi voz – Adiós.

—¿Él sabe que te vas? – insistió

—No, y no pienso esperarlo – declaré secamente - Cuídate, Alice – me acerqué para besar su frente – No le des problemas a Bella…

La sangre abandonó mi rostro cuando abrí la puerta y topé contra su pecho.

—Rose – murmuró. Me alejé de él, pálida y consternada ¿Qué hacía aquí? Se suponía que no regresaría hasta dentro de un par de días más – ¿Y ese equipaje?

—Me voy – anuncié, evitando mirarle.

—¿A dónde?

—No te importa – contesté. Pamela apareció a su lado, sus grandes ojos obscuros me contemplaron con asombro, mientras yo la empujaba para poder salir.

—¡Rose! – escuché a Emmett ir tras mí, así que aceleré el paso y abordé el taxi que me esperaba lo más pronto posible. Debía de ser así o cabía la posibilidad de flaquear.

—Acelere – ordené y las llantas comenzaron a rodar al instante, mientras gotas de lluvia bañaban el cristal de la ventanilla y yo me obligaba a no volver la mirada hacia atrás.

..

**Alice Swan.**

—¡Son unos tontos! –exclamé, mientras impactaba mi pie contra el balón y lo hacía rebotar violentamente contra la pared

—Alice – llamó Jasper, llegando hasta mí – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres romper la barda?

—¡Nuestros hermanos son unos tontos! – exclamé.

Pegó una patada al balón, quitándolo de mi camino para que éste no volviera a sufrir otro más de mis maltratos

—Tranquila –tomó mis manos –no ganas nada haciendo esto

—Lo sé – suspiré y dejé que sus brazos me arroparan – Pero no los entiendo. Arman una tormenta en un vaso de agua…

—Para ellos es un poco más complicado –explicó – Ha de resultar muy difícil tener que elegir entre dos personas que son igual de buenas.

—¿Me harías una promesa? – pedí

—¿Cuál?

—Que cuando encuentres a alguien que te haga dudar de lo que sientes por mí, me lo dirás.

—Alice tonta –rió

—No es una broma

—Para mí sí – besó mi frente – ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo pudiera dudar de mi amor por ti, por Dios santo?

—No sé – susurré, tratando de no hacer manifiesto mi creciente y repentino miedo – Puede que algún día tú puedas conocer a una chica guapa…

La súbita y delicada presión de sus labios contra los míos me silenció. Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que las cosquillas de mi estómago se acentuaran y bajaran hasta mis pies.

—Alice, yo te querré siempre… - prometió, con nuestras bocas apenas y separadas – Y ni enfermo de la cabeza cambiaría a la niña más linda del mundo por una "Chica guapa".

—Es muy pronto para decir eso – discutí, susurrando

—Claro que no. Sé que somos muy jóvenes y nos falta mucho por vivir y conocer; pero estoy totalmente seguro de que te quiero a mi lado hasta el último momento.

Suspiré cuando volvió a besarme, deshaciendo con el sabor de sus labios mis miedos e inseguridades. Enredé mis dedos en las doradas hebras de sus cabellos. Sí, quizás era demasiado precipitado hablar de un futuro juntos, pero lo entendía… Pues yo igual tenía la seguridad que querría a Jasper por siempre.

..

**Edward Cullen.**

—Vaya, Isabella tiene un sazón exquisito – halagó Tanya, al probar un trozo de pollo

—Sí – asentí, sin prestarle mucha atención. Me encontraba más concentrado en buscarla por alrededor. No la había visto desde anoche y su ausencia comenzaba a provocar una inquietud sediciosa e incontrolable. —Por cierto, ¿No la has visto? – decidí preguntar, con desenfadada y exagera indiferencia.

Ella sonrió.

—La vi salir de la casa con una enorme mochila. Casi podría apostar a que se estaba yendo de acá.

Parpadeé. ¿Había sido mi imaginación o las últimas palabras de Tanya eran una verdad disfrazada de broma? Enterré el cubierto en un pedazo de carne y me lo llevé a la boca. Mastiqué lentamente y me permití buscarla una vez más…

Los súbitos e imperiosos golpes contra la puerta nos sobresaltaron.

—¿Quién podrá ser? – decidí investigar.

—¡¿Dónde está Bella? – gruñó Jacob en cuanto me vio. Instintivamente, tensé los hombros y crispé mis manos – ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? – contesté, con controlada violencia.

—¡Mierda! – me empujó y se adentró a la casa sin permiso alguno. Seguí sus pasos, mientras él caminaba dando grandes zancadas hacia su habitación; la cual halló totalmente deshabitada – ¡¿Qué le has dicho esta vez? – se volvió hacia mí.

—No sé de que hablas…

—¡Imbécil! – estaba furioso, pero yo apenas y le prestaba atención. Algo pasaba con Bella, algo malo, y la preocupación comenzaba a invadirme lentamente – Me dijeron que fue a mí casa y se marchó al no encontrarme. Es claro que ya no quiso seguir aquí

—¿Bella se fue? – no lo creía.

—No – replicó con sarcasmo –Desapareció así nada más, por arte de magia.

—¿Y porqué vienes y haces tanto escándalo aquí? – Intervino Tanya, tranquilamente –Edward no tiene ningún tipo de relación con Bella para que le reclames de todo lo malo que le pase. Finalmente, ella es tu novia, ¿no? Tú eres el que debería de estar más al pendiente de sus problemas.

—¿Mi novia? – repitió Jacob frunciendo el ceño – ¿Pero de qué tonterías hablan?

—¿Qué has dicho? – musité

—Lo que has escuchado –me escupió – A pesar de que yo todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de Bella, ella nunca me aceptó porque… - Frunció los labios, mientras me aniquilaba con la mirada. Era claro que estaba controlándose para no lanzárseme y terminarme de partir la cara, pero eso me importaba poco. Sus palabras, la reciente confesión, el saber la verdad… enterarme de que todo este tiempo yo había creído algo que no era, me llenaba la mente de voces ilegibles y molestas.

Fruncí el ceño y la presión que mantenía mis puños contraídos se intensificó. ¿Estaba acaso soñando? No, mi mente jamás creería algo tan ilógicamente absurdo.

—Edward…

Tanya. Detuve mis pasos, percatándome apenas que había dado vuelta y comenzaba a abandonar aquella habitación. Le miré, su rostro lucía tranquilo, como si no se percatará de mi ansiedad.

Jacob me empujó a un lado y se marchó sin decir nada más, mientras yo me obligaba a permanecer de pie dentro de la casa. Tanya sujetó una de mis manos.

—Estoy cansada. ¿Podemos irnos a dormir?

Asentí, tratando de convencerme de que era lo mejor. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la recámara en completo silencio. Ella se quitó las ropas y se acostó en la cama, cerrando los ojos al instante. Apagué las luces e intenté hacer lo mismo, pero me resultó imposible dejar de pensar en lo que Jacob me había dicho.

Bajé a la sala cuando me aseguré de que Tanya dormía y tomé asiento en el sofá. Me restregué la cara y suspiré, mirando al suelo y sintiendo tanta rabia contra mí, contra ella…

—Edward.

—¡Mamá! – brinqué – No imaginé que estuvieras despierta.

—Yo tampoco –sonrió y se sentó a mi lado –¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabías que Bella se fue hoy de la casa? – pregunté, tratando de no ser muy evidente.

—Sí – contestó.

Volví a situar mi vista en el suelo.

—Me dijo que quería estar sola –agregó, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta – Lucía algo confundida. Creo que un buen lugar para pensar y despejar dudas sería la vecindad, ¿Tú qué opinas?

Dilaté la mirada. ¿La vecindad? ¿Era acaso que Esme me estaba diciendo indirectamente que Bella se encontraba ahí?

—Hijo, muchas respuestas a veces son tan obvias, que no necesitan ningún tipo de lógica para entenderlas – acarició mi mejilla y murmuró antes de ponerse en pie y marcharse – Por cierto, las llaves del auto se encuentran en el despacho de tu padre. Digo, por si quieres salir a dar un paseo para relajarte. Parece que Bella no es la única en esta casa que necesita realizar un autoanálisis para identificar cada uno de sus sentimientos.

La observé desaparecer entre las escaleras y, al quedar solo, decidí no pensar y dejarme guiar solamente por el impulso que me dictaba "ve y búscala". Caminé hacia el carro y aceleré fuertemente, mientras el reloj marcaba cerca de la media noche y la lluvia aceleraba su frío descenso.

Las luces prendidas me indicaron que ella estaba ahí. Permanecí de pie varios minutos sin atreverme a hacer nada, más que ignorar la humedad que goteaba de mis cabellos y comenzaba a penetrar la tela de mi sudadera. _No pienses, sólo hazlo_. Suspiré hondamente y estampé mis nudillos contra la puerta un par de veces.

Esperé un momento y poco después, la tuve frente a mí.

**..**

**Siento la demora. Gracias por leer.**


	39. Decisiones Finales

**Capítulo 38. Decisiones Finales.**

**Edward Cullen.**

—Tú… - musitó

—Déjame entrar – pedí, avanzando un paso y no dejándole ninguna otra opción.

Retrocedió varios metros, alejándose de mí como si fuera algo peor que un asesino en serie o una bestia —¿Qué quieres?

Recargué mi espalda sobre la puerta y le miré detenidamente varios segundos. Maldita sea, a pesar del gran embrollo de confusión del que era preso, aún tenía mente para apreciar lo inconscientemente tentadora que se me presentaba al estar vistiendo un simple pants y una desgastada playera que se pegaba disimuladamente a su figura.

—¿Porqué te fuiste de la casa? – pregunté lo más calmadamente posible, desviando mi atención a su desgreñado cabello color marrón

—No tengo porqué…

—Bella –me acerqué y la tomé de los brazos. Sus ojos dilatados se encontraron con los míos, mientras un leve jadeo se escapaba de su garganta.

—¡Vete! – ordenó.

—No hasta que me expliques porqué me mentiste todo este tiempo diciéndome que Jacob era tu novio.

Frunció su ceño. El chocolate de sus ojos optó un matiz diferente… Entre el hielo y el dolor. Intentó liberarse, así que decidí empujarla hacia la pared y acorralarla entre ella.

—Contesta – exigí

—Tú no tienes ningún derecho de venir y hacerme reclamos cuando te largaste a Italia sin darte la oportunidad de escucharme – siseó

—¡Me mentiste, Bella!

—¿Mentirte? – repitió – ¡Tú fuiste quien hizo sus propias suposiciones!

—¿Qué esperabas? ¡Nunca me dijiste lo contrario!

—¿Me diste tiempo de explicarme? – reprochó– ¡Siempre diste todo por sentado!

—¡No soy lector de mentes ni adivino! ¿Cómo querías que supiera la verdad si siempre que yo decía algo al respecto nunca lo negaste? ¡Un año, Bella! –recordé – ¡Estuvimos juntos por casi un año y siempre me hiciste creer algo que no era!

—¡¿Y qué más da eso ahora? – discutió – Si fue verdad o mentira, ¡¿A ti qué te importa?

—¡Me importa porque te amo, maldita sea! –solté sin planearlo, cayendo en ese mismo momento en mi propia realidad. Esa realidad que yo tanto tiempo me había negado a ver y ahora se presentaba a mí con una claridad casi legible.

Entre nuestro silencio, la convicción se hizo más aguda. Sí, la amaba y había sido el más estúpido de los hombres al querer negar y reprimir algo tan grande e irrevocable. La amaba. La amaba y aceptarlo era como salir de un profundo mar para respirar nuevamente. Miré sus ojos, tratando de hallar en ellos alguna emoción, pero éstos eran insondables. Me fui acercando para alcanzar sus labios, hasta que su rostro giró hacia la derecha y sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi pecho para frenarme y crear una enorme barrera entre nuestros cuerpos

—Fue fácil para ti irte y regresar con alguien más – murmuró

—Bella…

—Vete – volvió a pedir – Por favor.

Mis manos la soltaron lentamente. Aguardé en silencio a que dijera algo más, pero ella permaneció quieta, mirando al vacío_, rechazándome_. Lo merecía, sabía que merecía su desprecio, pero eso no contrarrestaba la punzante amargura que calaba mi garganta.

—Como quieras –accedí.

La verdad es que no sabía qué decir a mi favor. Y sí, quizás lo mejor era irme. No quería ser yo el causante de ese dolor plasmado en su rostro. Sabía nada acerca del amor, pues hasta hacía apenas unos cuantos días creía que éste no existía. Sin embargo, ahí estaba: tan enloquecidamente enamorado de ella, que apenas y podía ser consciente del resto del mundo. Sabía nada del amor y jamás imaginé que a mí me sucedería algo así; pero estaba seguro de que si amas, lo menos que pretendes es herir. Recordé las palabras de Jacob. _"Tu presencia la enferma"_. No podía quejarme si Bella me odiaba. Cada quien cosecha lo que siembra… Y mi estupidez parecía haber dado sus amargos frutos.

—Regresa a la casa – pedí – No es seguro que estés aquí sola. Te prometo que no te molestaré.

Di media vuelta y salí. Ella no me detuvo…

Al llegar a la casa, encontré a Tanya esperándome en la orilla de la cama. Le miré a los ojos un instante y después los desvié hacia otro lado. Debía de decir algo para explicar mi repentina ausencia… Debía de decirle la verdad, era lo menos que ella se merecía, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo…

—¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó y yo respingué – La has ido a buscar, ¿no? – se explicó –a Bella.

—Sí … -contesté, atónito.

—¿Y qué ha pasado? - inquirió, como si esto fuera una charla normal.

—La amo – confesé sin más rodeos. Tanya era inteligente, los tapujos eran innecesarios.

—Lo sé – sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa pequeña, casi forzada – Vaya… Jamás creí que escucharía esas palabras en labios de Edward Cullen.

—Lo siento…

—No digas eso – interrumpió con voz suave – No has cometido un delito como para que te disculpes. ¿Se lo has dicho a Bella? ¿Te ha dado una respuesta?

Solté una risa ácida, la cual supo interpretar bien.

—Qué tonta – gruñó

—Está en todo su derecho de…

—Vámonos a Italia –soltó de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Si ella no te quiere a su lado, yo sí – se acercó y acomodó sus manos sobre mi pecho – Hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo y, aún sin amarnos, nos acoplamos muy bien. ¿Para qué quedarte aquí y sufrir? Ven conmigo a Italia. El tiempo hará que la olvides.

..

**Emmett Cullen.**

—Dijiste que querías hablar – recordó Pamela, en cuanto estacioné el Jeep a orilla de la carretera.

—Bajemos – ofrecí, abriéndole la puerta para ayudarla.

Tomó aire al quedar frente a mí y plantó sus ojos en mi rostro. Había en sus pupilas miedo. El mismo que, por varios meses, me había impedido no decirle la verdad.

_Ya es suficiente_, me repetí. Quizás no era el momento ni la ocasión adecuada, pero las cosas no podían seguir de esta manera. Mi cobardía solamente estaba provocando errores que iban en aumento y que podían volverse irremediables. No quería herir a Pamela, pero tampoco podía soportar más este juego en el que yo pretendía amarla cuando no era así.

—Y bien, ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – preguntó

—Quiero ser sincero contigo – declaré.

Palideció y la expresión de su rostro se deformó en una máscara de aflicción. Aun así, me obligué a proseguir. No podía dejarme dominar otra vez por el sentimiento de culpa. La mejor manera de agradecerle todo su apoyo y cariño era dejar de engañarla de una vez por todas.

—Sigo enamorado de Rose.

—Entiendo – bajó rápidamente la mirada

—Pamela…Discúlpame…

—No – negó con la cabeza –no tengo nada que disculpar. Lo intentaste, ¿no? Intentaste amarme, pero no pudiste.

—Te quiero mucho

—Pero como una hermana – puntualizó, mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a descender por sus mejillas – lo sé.

Decir que me sentía como una mierda es poco. Pero también fui más consciente de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo que sentía por Pamela no cambiaría nunca, jamás iría más allá de un gran y cálido aprecio. Muy tarde lo había llegado a comprender. Y finalmente, la había herido mucho más de haber hablado desde esa noche en la que me propuse hacerlo.

—No llores por mí – rogué, enjuagando su llanto – No lo merezco.

Apretó mi mano contra sus mejillas —Lo siento – sollozó – Pero es que duele dejarte ir…

La abracé fuerte contra mi pecho y besé sus negros cabellos varias veces, mientras le pedía que me disculpara. De verdad hubiera deseado amarla. Pero dicen que en el corazón no se manda y mi vida le pertenecía a Rosalie. No podía hacer nada por cambiar una verdad tan fuerte y penetrante.

—Ya fue suficiente – se alejó y secó sus lágrimas mientras tomaba un hondo suspiró y refrescaba su expresión – ¿Qué esperamos para regresar a Forks?

—Pam…

—¡Ella te está esperando, seguramente! – abrió la puerta y se subió – Vamos, vamos, que a simple vista se nota que Rosalie no es una muchacha paciente.

—Muchas gracias

—Sólo prométeme que serás feliz

—Lo prometo –asentí.

El camino de regreso ninguno de los habló, pero el silencio que se había formado no era incómodo, si no reflexivo. Pamela lucía tranquila, mientras yo apretaba el pie contra el acelerador. La idea original era ir a dejarla directamente a su casa, pero entonces recordamos que habíamos olvidado una pequeña maleta en la que ella había guardado algunas pertenecías que había decidido dejar al considerarlas necesarias.

—Espera un momento – pedí al llegar – En seguida regreso.

Bajé del auto y corrí a la entrada, topándome contra su cuerpo en cuanto me asomé a la puerta

—Rose…

Ella retrocedió violentamente, como si el contacto entre nuestras pieles le hubiera quemado. El objeto negro que traía colgando de las manos llamó mi atención

—¿Y esa maleta? – pregunté

—Me voy

—¿A dónde?

—No te importa – contestó, pasando a mi lado y empujando a Pamela, de quien no me había percatado hasta ese entonces.

¿Pero qué mierda pasaba?

—Se va a Rochester - la voz de Alice me hizo reaccionar

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Le ofrecieron un trabajo allá… Dice que es una oportunidad muy grande y…

No terminé de escuchar lo que me decían. Di media vuelta y mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos —¡Rose! – grité, experimentando una especie de infinito prolongamiento entre la distancia que nos separaba.

El miedo y la impotencia palpitaron entre mis oídos, mientras el taxi arrancaba antes de que yo pudiera alcanzarle. Permanecí de pie, parado como un imbécil bajo la lluvia y con la mirada perdida por el camino en el que ella se alejaba. Lo que tanto había temido se había cumplido. Lo merecía, ¿No? Merecía perderla de esta manera, cuando finalmente había tenido el valor suficiente para dar todo por su amor…

_De ningún modo_. Esto no podía quedarse así. Corrí hacia el Jeep y manejé en dirección al aeropuerto, haciendo rechinar las llantas a causa de la velocidad.

—¡Rose! – la alcancé formada en la fila para abordar, acompañada de un hombre de traje al que distinguí como su jefe.

Ella volvió el rostro y dilató la mirada al verme plantado frente a ella.

—Emmett…

—Sé que esta es una oportunidad muy grande – le dije, tomando aire para poder hablar lo más claramente posible – Y no pretendo detenerte. Tienes todo el derecho de irte. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que le he dicho a Pamela toda la verdad. Ve a Rochester – alenté, al ver la duda en el azul de sus ojos – Me imagino que has de estar muy confundida por mi culpa. Tarda lo que quieras, yo aquí te estaré esperando.

"_Pasajeros con el vuelo 723, favor de pasar a abordar por el pasillo 4"_

—Emmett…

—Suerte – le sonreí

—Gracias –asintió y dio media vuelta.

La vi desaparecer entre las escaleras del avión, un segundo después de que se volviera y me dijera adiós con una de sus manos. Sonreí sin humor, mientras daba media vuelta y salía del aeropuerto.

_No importan las circunstancias, cada quien obtiene lo que se merece…_En medio del suave sonido de las llantas rodando por el húmedo asfalto, aquella verdad se hizo más grande….

**..**

**Isabella Swan.**

—_¡Me importa porque te amo, maldita sea!_

Hundí mi rostro entre las rodillas, mientras intentaba despejar de mi cabeza el sonido de su voz y la imagen de sus ojos. _Te amo._ Me resultaba difícil creerlo, sobre todo cuando en más de una ocasión lo había escuchado mofarse de tal sentimiento.

Discretamente me pellizqué el brazo, comprobando que no se trataba de un sueño. Cielo santo, estaba tan confundida. No sabía ni siquiera qué pensar. Se supone debería de estar, por lo menos, algo emocionada; Sin embargo, lo único que sentía era miedo.

Siempre creí que mi amor por él sería algo callado y no correspondido. _Siempre_. Ni por un instante había cruzado por mi cabeza la más mínima posibilidad de que algún día terminaríamos una pelea con una declaración de su parte. _Jamás._

—Mierda – musité.

Sí, puede que mi drama interior cayera en lo exagerado, pero el miedo palpitaba en mis oídos y zumbaba en mi cabeza. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Ir a buscarlo? ¿Para qué? ¿Para hablar? ¿Hablar sobre qué? Edward y yo nos habíamos hecho mucho daño, quizás de manera muy inconsciente, pero lo habíamos hecho. Además, él no venía solo. Si yo le aclaraba mis sentimientos, ¿Qué iba a pasar después? Suponiendo el mejor de los casos (y hablando desde mi parte más egoísta) si Tanya se regresaba a Italia y él se quedaba en Forks, conmigo, ¿Quién me aseguraba de que las cosas marcharían bien?

Por lo vivido hasta el momento, Edward y yo éramos como el agua y el aceite. Simplemente no encajábamos bien uno en el otro. Lo más probable es que, al final, después de un fracasado intento de relación, todo terminaría peor que ahora.

Miedo, miedo abundante y creciente. Las piernas me temblaron al entrar de nuevo en la mansión.

—Bella.

Respingué violentamente al apreciar una mano posada sobre mi hombro

—Alice – jadeé.

—¿Qué sucede? – se preocupó – Luces demasiado inquieta.

—Yo…

—Hola, quisiera reservar dos boletos para Italia – la voz de Tanya se escuchó un segundo antes de que la viera bajar por las escaleras – Sí, _dos_ – confirmó, clavando por un momento sus ojos en mí – a nombre de Tanya Denaly y Edward Cullen… Para mañana, por favor... A las dos de la tarde está bien… De acuerdo… Muchas gracias.

Cerró la plateada tapa de su celular y me dedicó una sonrisa desafiante.

—Vamos a la recamara – le indiqué a Alice, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndole escaleras arriba.

—Bella – llamó entonces la pelirroja, deteniendo mis pasos – Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿no es así?

No contesté. Me limité a desviar mi atención del brillo baladrón de sus pupilas y seguir caminando, frenando nuevamente al encontrar a Edward de frente, a tan sólo dos escalones de distancia. El vuelco que sufrió mi corazón fue indescriptible, los latidos en mi pecho retumbaron hasta mis oídos y por un momento tuve la sensación de que el piso se comenzaba a mover de un lado a otro.

—Buenos días – saludó, susurrando

—Buenos días – contesté de igual manera, evitando su mirada y pasando a su lado.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave y me senté pesadamente sobre la cama, aún sintiendo el enérgico tamborileo danzar dentro. _Pum, pum, pum..._

—Bella, ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí…

—Estás fría – apuntó Alice, al tomar mis manos

—No es nada – aseguré – Lo siento, ¿Te sentiste muy sola anoche?

—No -negó con la cabeza – Jasper y Esme estuvieron conmigo. Bella… si no te sientes a gusto estando aquí, no te preocupes por mí…

—No voy a dejarte sola, Alice – declaré – me iré solamente si vienes conmigo.

La vi palidecer — Bella, quiero decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Jasper… Jasper y yo… somos… novios – balbuceó, con las mejillas encendidas.

—¡¿Jasper? Eso está muy mal –solté

—¿Mal? –respingó

—¿Desde cuándo sucedió eso? – exigí saber

—Tiene más de seis meses…

—Seis meses… - repetí

—Bella…

—¿Rosalie lo sabe?

—S-si…

—¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—No quería que te enojaras conmigo… - declaró con sus ojitos dilatados

—Alice, yo no estoy enojada – aclaré

—¿No?

—No por lo que tú piensas – ella dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras yo acariciaba la punta de sus cabellos – Siento que te he descuidado mucho y es mi irresponsabilidad hacia ustedes lo que me molesta.

—No digas eso –pidió –De las tres, tú has sido la que ha llevado los compromisos más grandes. Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime

—¿Qué pasa con Edward?

Enmudecí al no saber qué contestar una pregunta que se repetía continuamente en mi mente. Ignoro qué fue lo que mi pequeña hermana atisbo en mi expresión que la incitó a acercarse y abrazarme fuertemente. De todas formas, se sentía bien tener algo de consuelo; así que permanecí arropada entre el calor de sus bracitos, hasta que el desvelo cobró su factura y caí profundamente dormida.

..

El sonido de un toque de nudillos contra la puerta me despertó. Miré hacia la ventana, no pudiendo predecir qué hora era aproximadamente, pues el cielo se encontraba demasiado gris por la lluvia que caía reciamente.

Aún así, lo que las manecillas del reloj marcaran, importaba poco. Si era demasiado temprano, o demasiado tarde, no cambiaba en nada el hecho de que éstas seguirían avanzando y Edward se iría… _de nuevo. _No podía culparlo. No esta vez, al menos, pues ni yo misma sabía si lo mejor era que se quedara o no.

"_Una niñita como tú sería incapaz de hacerlo feliz"._ Quizás Tanya tenía mucha más razón de la que creía. _Toc, toc, toc_.

—Ya abro – Arrojé las sábanas a un lado y caminé hacia la puerta, arrepintiéndome al instante por no haber preguntando antes de quién se trataba

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – se adelantó a preguntar la muchacha, con voz amigable – Me resbalé mientras me bañaba y al intentar no caer me torcí la muñeca. Aún no he arreglado el equipaje, ¿Serías tan amable de ayudarme?

Me llevé la punta de los dedos al puente de mi nariz y busqué desesperadamente una manera de negarme, pero al final terminé parada frente a un montón de ropa ubicada al lado de una maleta.

—Esto no es tuyo –apunté al coger una camisa gris y un pantalón de mezclilla que me resultaban "curiosamente" muy conocidos.

—No, es la ropa de Edward – sonrió.

—¿Qué tramas? –suspiré

—Sólo quiero que me ayudes. ¿O qué? –desafió – ¿Te es demasiado difícil ser tú misma la que prepare el equipaje del hombre al que amas y dejarás ir sólo por un infantil orgullo? Déjame darte las gracias – agregó, acercándose – Ahora que sé que no es imposible, no desaprovecharé mi oportunidad para conquistar a Edward. Te aseguro que, para cuando volvamos a vernos, él no tendrá ojos más que para mí.

—Intenta todo lo que quieras –dejé la ropa en la cama y me dirigí a la salida, indispuesta a seguir con aquella absurda charla – pero él no va a olvidarme.

—¿Quieres apostar? – le vi sonreír y alzar una ceja, antes de cerrar la puerta y huir lejos de ella.

Miré hacia el reloj. Las once… las doce… Al marcar la una de la tarde apenas y lograba percibir los latidos de mi corazón.

—_Es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto_ – le escuché decir a Esme.

—_Mis padres cumplirán 20 años de casados y tengo que estar presente para la fiesta que harán en honor a ello_ – se excusó Tanya - _Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Esme, al igual que tu esposo. Por favor, despídeme de él._

—_Claro. Felicita a tus padres de nuestra parte, por favor. Edward…_

Edward.

—_Adiós, mamá…_

—_Cuídate mucho, hijo…_

Silencio. El agujero de mi pecho desgarrándome cruelmente por dentro. El nudo ahogando mi garganta. La respiración renuente de llegar a mis pulmones. Me obligué a mantenerme de pie y vestirme para ir a trabajar. Las heridas del accidente ya no importaban. El dolor se hallaba en otro lugar mucho más profundo e invisible.

"_No pasarán ocho meses, si no años, para que lo vuelvas a ver"_

¿En verdad podría soportarlo? ¿Sería capaz de resistir el vacío que su ausencia me dejaba por más tiempo? Podía intentarlo una vez más. Empezar desde cero, pues todo el trabajo empleado en aquellos ocho meses se había venido abajo desde que desperté y le vi en el hospital.

—Leonardo, ¿Qué tal muchacho?... ¿Cómo sigues del accidente?... ¿Te sientes bien? Luces algo cansado, debiste de haber tomado otro día de descanso… Ve a casa, mejor, pareces distraído. De todas formas, no tarda en venir el joven que te está cubriendo… Ya casi son las dos de la tarde…

Dos de la tarde.

"_¿Te es demasiado difícil ser tú misma la que prepare el equipaje del hombre al que amas y dejarás ir sólo por un infantil orgullo?"_

—Edward…

—¿Qué has dicho?

Miré el reloj colgado en la pared. La una de la tarde con veinte minutos. Ya para ese entonces mi mente sólo pensaba y comprendía una cosa: no podía permitir que se fuera. No podía vivir sin él.

Salí del restaurant corriendo hacia la avenida y tomé un taxi, indicándole hacia dónde me tenía que llevar. Tráfico. Un maldito tráiler se había quedado botado a mitad de carretera provocando un embrollo poco típico en Forks.

_Mierda._ Le pagué al chofer y bajé. Aún sabiendo que mis pies no eran nada confiables, esta vez no podía permitir que me fallaran. Algo tan simple como mi torpeza no iba a permitir que no lograra llegar a tiempo para detenerle. Mientras corría y la lluvia me empapaba, trataba de no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la simple idea de que lo amaba. Eso era suficiente. Quizás no fuéramos el perfecto par de almas gemelas, pero estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

—¿Bella? – frené violentamente al escuchar aquella voz

—¡Jake! –corrí hacia mi amigo, que se había estacionado en la orilla

—¿Qué haces? -preguntó, viendo con consternación mi andrajoso aspecto

—Necesito ir al aeropuerto

—¿Al aeropuerto?

—Él se va… -expliqué

—¿Y no es mejor así? – replicó, con sus facciones endurecidas

—No – negué desesperadamente con la cabeza – Jake, por favor…

—¿Te he dicho que eres demasiado tonta? – suspiró – Anda, ponte el casco.

—¡Gracias! –me subí de inmediato y él arrancó al segundo siguiente.

A pesar de que las llantas de la moto casi volaban por el asfalto, la velocidad no me parecía suficiente guerrera contra lo rápido que el reloj se había vuelto. Rectifiqué la hora marcada en un anuncio gigante de letras rojas: una de la tarde con cuarenta minutos. Quizás él ya se encontraba dentro del avión, aguardando a que éste despegara.

—Vamos, Bella, respira – dijo mi amigo, al notar lo nerviosa y desesperada que estaba – Vienes conmigo, llegarás a tiempo.

—Gracias – contesté, sintiendo el motor rugir por el esfuerzo – Por cierto, aún no creas que me olvidado del dinero que te tengo que pagar.

—¡Ba! No fue nada – resopló – Unos cuantos arañazos que le quitaré con una simple pulida. Además, ¿Ya viste la hermosura en la que vienes subida?

—La verdad es que no –confesé.

—¡Ey! Puedo tolerarte todo, menos que ignores a una Harley-Davidson color negra.

—No sé de qué hablas, pero te escuchas orgulloso… Así que felicidades

—Umm... ¿Se puede saber qué hizo para que lo quisieras tanto?

—No lo sé – contesté con sinceridad

—Yo hubiera sido lo mejor para ti, Bella – declaró – Conmigo no hubieras conocido este sufrimiento ni esta desesperación.

—Lo sé –admití – pero lo que siento por Edward no entiende lo qué es o no conveniente.

—Ya me di cuenta –rió – Se trata más de una necesidad, ¿no?

—Disculpa…

—Hemos llegado – anunció, para después hacer rechinar las llantas al frenar – ¡Anda! Demuéstrale a ese imbécil que tú sí tienes el valor suficiente para hacer las cosas de manera correcta

—Muchas gracias, Jacob - le di un abrazo antes de comenzar a correr por los pasillos.

La una con cincuenta y tres minutos. Probablemente ya era muy tarde, pero aún así aumenté la velocidad a todo lo que la pesada humedad de mi ropa me permitía, aventando a las personas que se me atravesaban en el camino y buscándolo desesperadamente en cada una de las salas.

"_Atención. Esta es la última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Italia, con el horario de las catorce horas, cero minutos"_

Finalmente lo hallé, a punto de atravesar el pasillo que le conduciría al avión

—¡Edward!

"_Atención. Esta es la última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Italia, con el horario de las catorce horas, cero minutos"_

Mi voz se perdió entre el computarizado eco femenina.

—¡Edward! – lo intenté otra vez, con mayor fuerza.

Él dio media vuelta, mientras yo empujaba al par de edecanes que se encontraban obstruyendo mi camino y me aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, permitiéndome respirar otra vez contra el calor de su pecho.

—No te vayas – supliqué, hundiendo mi rostro en su camisa – Quédate conmigo.

—Bella…

—¡Vaya! – nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Tanya – Ya era hora. Se estaban tardando, eh.

Ambos parpadeamos, sin entender muy bien qué es lo que decía.

—Toma – le tendió a Edward se equipaje

—Tanya… - musitó él

—¿Si existe, no? – sonrió ella – Aquella persona sin la cual no puedes vivir. Ahora es mi turno de encontrarla.

—Gracias…

—¿De qué? – se encogió de hombros – Bella – me miró – Disculpa por todo lo que te dije. Sabía que no había otra manera de hacerlos recapacitar más que ponerlos en esta situación.

—Yo… - no sabía qué decir – Discúlpame también. Y gracias.

—Ya basta de decir esa palabra – resopló – no es como si me hubiera mutilado un brazo o algo por el estilo.

—Jóvenes – llamó una edecán – El vuelo está a punto de despegar

—Tendré asiento doble – rió Tanya, mientras daba media vuelta y se perdía por el pasillo.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward al quedarnos solos en la sala. Suponía que debía de decir algo, pero la poca concentración acumulada hasta entonces se vio anulada cuando sus manos encarcelaron mi rostro y sus labios se abrieron paso entre los míos con deliciosa vehemencia, pareciéndole importar poco lo que la humedad de mi ropa haría con la suya.

—Perdóname –musitó contra mi boca – Fui un tonto, perdóname…

—Ven aquí – enrosqué mis dedos entre sus cabellos y le silencié con mis labios.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento eran disculpas. Sentí sus brazos enrollarse en mi cintura y arqueé mi espalda ante su pasional fuerza. Todo iba bien: el sabor de su saliva, el choque de su respiración contra la mía, el calor de su cuerpo… Hasta que una repentina mano apareció de la nada y nos separó.

—Este… muchachos – era un policía, quien nos miraba con ojos asustados – Aquí respetamos mucho la preferencia sexual de cada persona, pero por favor, les suplicamos que ciertos "actos" lo hagan en un lugar más privado.

Entendimos perfectamente a qué se refería al decir "ciertos actos", pero… ¿Lo de la preferencia sexual? Edward y yo fruncimos el ceño y nos miramos con detenimiento, sonriendo él extensamente al segundo siguiente.

—¿Qué sucede? – quise saber

—Leonardo – susurró contra mi oído, y entonces recordé qué ropas andaba.

—Oh…

—Disculpa, oficial – dijo él –Ya nos vamos – me tomó dulcemente de la mano y nuestros dedos se enlazaron entre ellos fuertemente, representando así la definitiva unión de nuestras almas, de nuestros corazones y de nuestras vidas…

..

..

_Se acomodó en su lugar y suspiró mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla. Desde un principio sabía a lo que se arriesgaba al venir a Forks, así que no podía lamentarse por los resultados de esa decisión. Isabella Swan. ¿Quién lo diría? Sonrió irónicamente mientras recordaba la vestimenta que portaba la muchacha hacía unos minutos. Tan simple, que nadie nunca imaginaría que había sido ella la que le había enseñado, por primera vez, el verdadero significado de los celos. _

_Así es la vida, frunció los labios mientras una pequeña lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla. No es que amara a Edward, pero sí lo quería mucho y dolía un poco el dejar ir a alguien como él. Agitó la cabeza y se limpió el delicado llanto. No debía de ser para tanto. En Italia tenía muy buenos amigos y, tal como había dicho, ahora era su turno para "encontrar el amor". Aquel pensamiento ya no se mostraba tan absurdo cuando el rey del escepticismo había caído preso finalmente en sus redes. _

—_¿Se siente mal, señorita? –alzó la mirada y se encontró con un joven de amables ojos azules._

—_No – contestó _

—_¿Segura?_

—_Sí – suspiró_

_El rubio muchacho se sentó en el asiento de la hilera derecha. Tanya no pudo evitar contemplar un momento el lugar vacío de al lado._

—_¿Viaja sola? –le preguntaron, distrayéndola_

—_Sí…_

—_Yo también – informó el joven, mientras extraía de su cartera una fotografía_

—_¿Es su novia? – se animó a preguntar_

—_No - rió sin humor, mientras doblaba el grueso papel en varias partes y lo depositaba en la bolsa del asiento frontal – Es… ¿Cómo podría llamarle? Un "viejo amor"_

—_Entonces ya somos dos quienes nos marchamos de Forks de la misma manera – confesó – Mi nombre es Tanya._

—_Royce King – le respondieron – Un placer._

_Sí, así era la vida… Todo sucedía por algo. _

_.._

**Hola. Ahora sí que no tarde, ¿verdad? Bueno, quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo hacia Riona. Todos sus comentarios se los he hecho llegar y gracias por su preocupación. **

**Pasando a otro punto, la historia CASI llega a su fin. Aún nos faltan algunas cosillas por aclarar, así que respiren, un poco más y descansa de mis torturas.**

**Gracias por su paciencia y un saludo. Las dejo porque mañana tengo examen y tengo que estudiar. Hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**Anju**


	40. La pareja Ideal

**Cap 40. **

**La Pareja Ideal**

**..**

**Alice Swan.**

—¡Goool!

El pitido del silbato que anunció el final del partido, retumbó por todo el campo justo dos segundos después de que Jasper anotara lo que marcaría la victoria de nuestro equipo.

Corrí hacia él y me lancé sobre su espalda

—¡Felicidades!

—¡Qué va! –rió mientras me acomodaba para poder cargarme sin dificultad –Todo fue gracias al buen pase que me envió Seth

—¡Ey! ¿Y nosotros qué? – llegó Embry y el resto de los chicos a nuestro alrededor, por lo que decidí bajarme de un salto – ¡Mínimo un abrazo, caray! Todo el empalago lo dejan para ustedes dos.

—Mejor di que quieres que Jasper te bese – bromeó Paul, despachando y recibiendo amistosos puñetazos por parte de todos, excepto de Seth, quien, aprovechando la distracción del resto, se me acercó.

—Buena elección, enana – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Aunque no fue la mejor. Si me hubieras escogido a mí, te hubieras llevado el premio gordo.

—Lo tuyo es la modestia, ¿Verdad? – Reí y le solté un manotazo en el hombro, mientras el alborotaba mis cabellos. Sabía que sus palabras eran simple juego, pues desde hacía poco más de un mes nos habíamos enterado que se le había confesado y empezado a salir con la sobrina de Leah, una agradable jovencita de piel morena y larguísimos y lustrosos cabellos negros – Gracias por todo.

—Nunca cambies, enana.

—No lo haré – aseguré – Pero tú tienes que prometerme que nos vendrás a ver cada que puedas.

—De eso no tengas dudas – contestó – No creo que en la Push encuentre a tan buenos compañeros para jugar un emocionante partido.

Sí. Tras el paso de los cuatro meses, nuestro último año en la secundaria había concluido y Seth se marchaba con su hermano a la pequeña comunidad ubicada en el Condado de Callam. Bien, suponía que era algo normal que, tras el paso del tiempo, cada uno tomara su propio camino; pero no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia ante tal verdad. Sabía que era parte de la vida ver ir y venir a las personas que quieres, más el miedo de crecer comenzaba a instalarse en mi pecho como una semilla que aflige y atormenta.

—Alice…

La mano de Jasper sujetando la mía me extrajo de mis pensamientos con un pequeño sobresalto

—¿Qué sucede?

Enganché mi mirada a la suya y luego lo abracé, hundiendo mi rostro entre su pecho. Sí, tenía miedo. Demasiado. Ya había perdido a mis padres, y sabía que era ridículo e infantil desear que las personas que me rodearan siempre estuvieran a mi lado, pero no quería más despedidas. Los labios de Jasper se acomodaron sobre mis cabellos y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente mis cabellos

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Alice – prometió – siempre te protegeré y cuidaré de que nada te haga daño. Así que no debes de temer. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí –asentí

—Pero a cambio, quiero que tú hagas algo

—¿Qué cosa? – pregunté

—Que sonrías – contestó – Que siempre sonrías.

Lo hice, no porque él me lo pidiera, si no porque de verdad era feliz a su lado.

—Así me gusta – Él también sonrió y se inclinó para rozar repetidamente mi nariz con la suya. Luego sus labios presionaron brevemente los míos, tan frágilmente como si un colibrí hubiera batido sus alas cerca de mi boca.

—Te quiero mucho – susurró bajito y unió su frente a la mía

—Igual yo…

..

"_Noticia de última hora. Nos han informado que los integrantes que restaban de la peligrosa banda de estafadores, Los Vulturis, han sido totalmente capturados hoy en la tarde"_

..

**Emmett Cullen.**

Cuatro meses. Puede que para muchas personas, este tiempo pueda pasar como algo trivial, insulso y pasajero; Pero para mí ha sido un transcurso lento, casi inmortal sin ella.

Cometí errores. Errores graves, lo reconozco. La lastimé. Le fallé. Había sido yo quien la había alejado de mi lado, pero el estar consciente de mis errores no hacía de este vacío un sentimiento más llevadero.

Alejé las manos del teclado y releí, sin mucha atención, el último párrafo de mi tesis. ¿Cómo estaría ella?, pensé, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos instantes? No había existido día o noche alguna en la que no me preguntara lo mismo. No había segundo alguno en el que las ansias de coger el teléfono y llamarle estuvieran a punto de dominarme, pero entonces recordaba la confusión y el dolor de su mirada y me decía "no, dale tiempo, no lo arruines"

Siendo sincero, no sabía si Rose regresaría. Durante el tiempo transcurrido, lo único que sabía de ella era que le estaba yendo muy bien en Rochester y que, por el momento, no había mencionado nada sobre un posible regreso a Forks. Pero dicen por ahí que la esperanza es lo que muere al último, y yo había prometido esperarla no importando cuánto se tardara.

Promesas. Los recuerdos bailaron en mi cabeza mientras el sabor amargo del café atravesaba mi garganta y se instalaba cálidamente en mi estómago.

"_Escúchame bien. Eres un idiota, un cobarde, pero aún así te amo. Y no me importa cuánto daño me ocasione esto, quiero amarte siempre. Así que no permitas que jamás me vaya de tu lado…"_

Promesas rotas por la estupidez y el orgullo. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé de ida y regreso por todo mi cuarto, pensando… analizando… Decidiendo.

—Emmett – se sorprendió Esme al entrar y hallarme arreglando, lo más apresuradamente posible, una pequeña maleta – ¿Y esto?

—Voy a Rochester – anuncié.

—Rochester –sonrió ampliamente y atisbé un brillo inteligente en su amable mirada

—He comprendido lo que Rose está esperando. Ojala no sea tarde

—Claro que no –alentó, sujetando mis hombros –¡Suerte!

Le marqué a Irina mientras el taxi me llevaba al aeropuerto y ella no tardó en darme la dirección donde Rose se alojaba. El suelo se hallaba tapizado por una densa capa de nieve para cuando el avión aterrizó. El departamento 345 se encontraba en la tercera planta de un edificio de fachada moderna. Era de noche y a través de los empañados vidrios del ascensor, aprecié las luces de la ciudad titilando entre varios colores, preguntándome al mismo tiempo si tantos errores aún tenían reparación…

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, di un paso hacia el frente y entonces la encontré en el pasillo, con la espalda recargada sobre la pared y los hombros un poco caídos.

—Rose…

—Irina me llamó – explicó con voz simple, la rubia cortina de su cabello me impedía leer su expresión

—Yo…

—Te has tardado mucho – volvió a interrumpir, haciendo luego una pausa en la que yo tampoco fui capaz de decir algo –… Y lo sigues haciendo –me miró finalmente, con esa forma tan suya en donde el fuego y el hielo creaban una mezcla casi perfecta – ¿A qué has venido?

—A buscarte – contesté

—A buscarme – repitió, asintiendo con la cabeza y caminando para situarse frente a mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho – ¿Y qué esperas, entonces? ¡Búscame! – exclamó – ¡No te he estado esperando por cuatro malditos meses para que te quedes parado como un imbécil! ¡Búscame!... – repitió, de manera mucho más suave – Demuéstrame que no estoy soñando, Emmett…

—Rose – exterminé la distancia que nos separaba de un solo paso y la estreché entre mis brazos mientras mi boca asaltaba la suya en un beso apasionado, casi desesperado, que fue correspondido por su respiración cálida y entrecortada – Perdóname…

—No hay nada que perdonar. Yo también fallé – susurró, bajando la mirada y enredando sus dedos entre los míos – Siempre he caprichosa, vanidosa y ambiciosa... Cuando llegaste al aeropuerto, te juro que tuve tantos deseos de quedarme, pero te vi y recordé todo lo que un día tuviste que soportar por mi culpa y pensé, "no es justo". No quería presionarte. No quería que vieras esto como un chantaje de mi parte. Quería que en realidad pensaras bien antes de elegir. Quería que tuvieras la oportunidad y el tiempo para arrepentirte… Emmett – me abrazó fuertemente y hundió su rostro en mi pecho – Soy muy egoísta, sé que estarías mejor al lado de una muchacha buena y sencilla como Pamela, pero no sabes cuánto me alegra de que estés aquí.

—¿Pero qué dices? – besé su frente – ¿Mejor al lado de otra que no seas tú? Imposible, Rose. Ya te he dicho que te quiero así, tal y como eres. No sé si eso sea bueno o malo, pero no me importa.

—Tienes problemas, ¿sabías? – rió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y un pequeño par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

—No soy yo el que ríe y llora al mismo tiempo – señalé, capturando su rostro e inclinándome para saborear sus labios nuevamente – Somos un par de enfermos, ¿Y qué?, otro motivo por el cual quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado…

..

**Isabella Swan.**

—Edward, ¡No!

—Por favor. Sólo un poquito -suplicó

—No… No es lo correcto.

—Tantito… Nadie lo notará. Será algo rápido.

—Ya te dije que no… -repetí por enésima vez, aunque mi convicción decaía entre más lo escuchaba respirar contra mi oído.

—Será sólo la puntita…

—Umm…

—Vamos, di que sí.

—Edward… - aquello no era justo. Alguien debía de inventar una ley que prohibiera y castigara el excesivo don de la persuasión entre las personas como él.

Se apretó a mi espalda y yo jadeé.

—¡Edward!...

—¡Ahh!

—¡Detente, Edward…!

—¡Mmm!

—¡Para! ¡Dijiste que sería sólo la puntita y tú ya quieres meter más que eso!

—Es que no puedo contenerme…

—Edward… por favor…

—¡Leonardo, Edward! ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Y dale otra vez con lo mismo. Empujé a mi novio lo más lejos que pude, mientras que el jefe amenazaba con sufrir el tercer ataque al corazón en la semana. Sinceramente, ya no podía decir quién era el que estaba mal. Si él, por mal pensado, o nosotros, por discutir inconscientemente de manera tan ambigua.

¿Qué más daba? Edward era un terco que no entendía de razones. Le dediqué una fugaz y envenenada mirada. Gracias a su manía de andar pellizcando y metiendo mano a toda la comida y postres que yo hacía, no había día alguno en el que el jefe creyera que casi montábamos una escena porno en la cocina.

Le pegué un sartenazo cuando el anciano se logró controlar y regresó a su oficina.

—¡Ey! – Se quejó – ¿Y ahora porqué me golpeas?

—Eres un tonto – le dije – ¿Porqué nunca entiendes cuando digo que "no"?

—No lo sé – juntó sus cejas e hizo un exagerado mohín. Estaba más que claro que se estaba burlando de mí.

Bufé con indignación y le di la espalda. Sus brazos no tardaron en enrollarse por mi cintura y sentí su respiración otra vez chocando contra mi cuello.

—El jefe puede entrar en cualquier momento – recordé secamente.

—Me gusta verte enojada – susurró, ignorando mi advertencia – Me encanta la manera en que frunces el ceño y te pones rojita como un tomate.

—Genial – ironicé – Ahora ya no soy un gatito cabezón, si no un vegetal.

Él rió.

—Tonta –y me hizo girar para encararlo. Traté de que sus ojos verdes no lograran romper mi seria expresión, pero aunque iba por el buen camino, todos mis esfuerzos se fueron a la deriva cuando su boca chocó contra la mía.

—Comienzo a creer que te gusta este bigote –musité, cuando sus labios apenas y se habían apartado

—Me hace cosquillas – arrugó la nariz – Pero sí, debo admitir que me gusta.

Sonreí mientras acomodaba mis manos sobre su pecho y lo empujaba hacia atrás.

—A trabajar o se nos hará muy noche.

—Como tú digas, mi estimado _Leonardo _– aceptó, con gesto divertido.

..

Cuatro meses. Me parecía casi irreal que desde entonces Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos. La verdad, esa tarde en la que abandonamos el aeropuerto tomados de las manos, aún no estaba muy segura de cómo nuestra relación iba a avanzar y cambiar con el paso del tiempo. Lo amaba, y sabía que él me amaba, pero temía que eso no fuera suficiente. Temía que, al final de cuentas, termináramos siendo como un crepúsculo, sucumbiendo al intentar unir dos polos tan opuestos como lo son el día y la noche.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora, habíamos sobrevivido. Las primeras semanas no habían sido sencillas. Acostumbrarnos y hacernos a la idea de que, tras todo lo ocurrido, habíamos terminado siendo novios, no era algo precisamente digerible. Lo que pasó tras salir del aeropuerto no fue como si se hubieran borrado todos los malos recuerdos en un solo instante, ni tampoco es como si hubiéramos sufrido una mágica transformación de personalidades para convertirnos en la pareja ideal.

La verdad es que, de "pareja ideal", Edward y yo no teníamos nada. Nuestros diferentes gustos nos llevaban a diarias y absurdas discusiones que empezaban desde mi rotunda negativa por ir a la universidad en su volvo y terminaban por las noches en el trabajo, cuando yo insistía que lo mejor era que él lavara las vajillas mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el piso. Sabía que él odiaba aquella mezcla entre el jabón, el agua y los cubiertos sucios, pero era lo menos que se merecía por cargarme y meterme en su coche como si fuera un costal.

¿Infantil? Sí, demasiado. Pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar de un par de obstinados que no están dispuestos nunca a dar su brazo a torcer? Me preguntaba qué sería de esa tenacidad después. Yo estaba segura que lo amaría siempre, ¿Pero él? Nada me aseguraba que no se cansaría de una muchachita terca, simple y temperamental como yo. ¿Cambiar para evitar que eso sucediera? ¿Convertirme en una mujer comprensiva y tierna? Sería no ser yo. Sería engañarlo y engañarme. Ley de vida: todo llega a su fin. Así que, aunque no fuera agradable de imaginar, lo único que me restaba era esperar cómo nuestra historia terminaba…

—¿En qué tanto piensas? – preguntó, trayéndome de nuevo al presente, en donde ambos caminábamos bajo la llovizna de Forks – No me digas, yo adivinaré. ¡Has decidido ya no irte de la casa!

—No –contesté – Eso ya está decidido.

—Eres terca

—Lo sé…

Estiró el brazo para golpearme juguetonamente la cabeza y luego lo acomodó alrededor de mis hombros. Caminamos silenciosamente por el mismo callejón que muchas veces nos vio discutir; con la simple certeza de que íbamos uno al lado del otro, juntos, sin necesitar más. Llegamos a la vecindad dentro de poco. Introduje mi mano en la bolsa de mi sudadera y extraje una pequeña llave de color plateado, la cual usé para ver el interior de mi nuevo hogar. Sonreí al vislumbrar el pequeño departamento y sus aún más pequeñas divisiones. Estaba segura que en la sala apenas y cabría un par de sillones, pero estaba bien, pues dudaba que pudiéramos llegar a comprarnos un juego más grande.

Di un paso al frente. Sí, era un cuarto muy chico y sencillo, pero _nuestro. _De Alice, Rose y mío. El tiempo de espera y esfuerzo había valido la pena. Había tanto por agradecerle a los Cullens. Tanto que ni todo el dinero del mundo podría cubrir su bondad y amabilidad para con nosotras. Hubiera sido lindo seguir viviendo con ellos. Lindo, pero no correcto. Nosotras debíamos aprender la manera de seguir adelante, sin depender de nadie.

—Hay que limpiarlo – señalé, al percatarme del polvo asentado en las sábanas que cubrían los pocos y viejos muebles que venían incluidos

—Allí hay una escoba y un par de cubetas –dijo Edward –Si quieres, podemos empezar ahora mismo.

—¿_Podemos_ empezar? – enfaticé el _nosotros_ con una socarrona sonrisa – ¿Desde cuándo el señor Cullen es tan acomedido?

—Calla, cabezona – tomó la punta de mi gorra y la estiró hacia delante – Yo sólo intentaba ser amable, pero si tú no quieres…

—Un poco de ayuda no estaría mal – accedí, muy a mi pesar.

—Te faltó decir por favor – sonrió victoriosamente y me guiñó un ojo, antes de dar media vuelta, coger el par de cubetas y salir para llenarlas con agua.

Permanecí de pie un momento, ofendida por su actitud tan vanidosa y cavilando la posibilidad de poder estampar la escoba que yacía entre mis manos sobre esa alborotada cabellera color cobre.

Me deshice de la idea tan pronto como pude apreciar que de verdad estaba dispuesto a ayudarme. Como el lugar no era muy grande, sólo bastó un par de horas para librarnos del polvo, la basura y las telas desgastadas que cubrían el pequeño librero de madera, una mesa redonda para cuatro personas, y el par de camas individuales (de las cuales sólo una tenía un viejo colchón).

—¡Puf! – suspiró Edward – ¡Al fin!

—Te quejas como nena – sonreí mientras me acercaba y lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa

—Te recuerdo que hoy le dijiste al jefe que era buena idea lavar la bodega – acusó

—¿Y qué? – me encogí de hombros – Tú me llamaste Gatito Cabezón frente a toda la clase

—Eso fue porque hoy en la mañana te negaste en subirte al Volvo y en el acto, me pegaste un manotazo en la cara

—El comportamiento agresivo lo empezaste tú – recordé – ayer por la noche que me batiste de mermelada

—¡Ah! ¡Pero eso fue porque te burlaste de los Hot Cakes que yo había hecho con tanto esmero! – justificó

—A eso que hiciste no se le puede llamar Hot Cakes

—¿Cómo de que no? – se ofendió

—¡Claro que no! Sólo Esme se los comió. Y eso fue porque el amor de madre lo puede todo.

—¿Te crees muy graciosa, no? –entrecerró los ojos, justo al mismo tiempo que el estridente sonido de un relámpago retumbó por todo el cielo.

Nos asomamos por la ventana y comprobamos que, en medio de nuestra "amorosa" plática, se había desarrollado una lluvia que casi hacía creer que Dios Padre había decidido mandar otro diluvió.

—¡La cena! – gemí

—¿Ves porque siempre es bueno andar en un carro particular? –preguntó con diversión –De haber traído el Volvo, sólo bastaría con salir y correr un poco para irnos.

—Silencio – estaba dispuesta a dedicarle la mirada más envenenada que me fuera posible, para cuando se escuchó a lo lejos un chasquido y, medio segundo después, la habitación se cubrió de una penumbra absoluta.

_Maravilloso._ La luz se había ido.

—Atrévete a decir lo contrario ahora – retó, acorralándome contra la pared y sonriendo en medio de la obscuridad.

—Me atrevo – contesté, alzando ligeramente mi barbilla

—Descarada –culpó

—Jamás diré que tienes la raz…

Callé cuando su boca abordó repentinamente la mía, con un movimiento agresivo, pero cuidadoso y dulce, que me estremeció de pies a cabeza y creó en mi estómago una llama ardiente que rogaba por ser liberada.

—Vamos, vamos –musitó contra mis labios, sin dejar de besarme realmente – Esta vez no tienes ningún argumento a tu favor, pequeña testaruda.

Y si lo tenía o no, ¿Qué importaba? El embriagante sabor de su aliento acicalándose entre el mío no me dejaba coherencia para nada más que la simple y enardecida necesidad que desfilaba por cada uno de mis poros y me exigían todo de él.

Hilé mis dedos entre sus cabellos, en una clara e inconsciente invitación que Edward atendió estrechándome entre sus brazos con ardor y descendiendo su boca lentamente hacia mi cuello, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos comenzaban a bajar el cierre de mi sudadera, abriéndose paso entonces por mis hombros.

Yo, por mi parte, había logrado desabrochar los botones de su camisa y me atreví a pasear la punta de mis dedos por las líneas de su pecho, sintiéndolo estremecerse ligeramente, antes de soltar un ligero gruñido y apretarme contra la pared y su cuerpo, ayudándome para que mis piernas pudieran rodear su cintura.

—Bella… - pronunció mi nombre con voz ronca, deslizando sus manos por debajo de mi blusa y recorriendo mi espalda suavemente

—No me vengas ahora con preguntas sobre si estoy o no segura – le advertí susurrando – Que no estoy permitiendo que me manosees para que al final no suceda nada.

—No, no iba a decir eso – discutió, sin parar de humedecer mi cuello con sus besos

—¿Entonces?

—No puedo quitarte la blusa en esta posición – explicó, antes de sus labios se instalaran entre los míos.

—La cama… – apenas y logré decir – Vamos a la cama…

—Vale…

Y caí de espaldas sobre el desgastado colchón, con Edward invadiéndome con caricias y besos que se volvían más osados conforme el ritmo de nuestras respiraciones se volvía más decadente. Torpemente, logré despojarlo totalmente de su camisa y del cinturón. Mis manos temblaban tanto que necesité de su ayuda para desabrocharle el pantalón. Él fue más hábil, pues yo no me percaté de que me hallaba sólo con la ropa interior hasta que su mirada enganchó a la mía con un brillo que ardía entre la obscuridad.

Entonces comprendí, cuando sentí sus dedos recorrer la parte media de mi espalda, lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Suspiré y traté de controlar mi nerviosismo y hacer a un lado mi pudor para no cometer la estupidez de detenerlo. Cerré mis ojos y fruncí los labios, ahogando un gemido al sentir su lengua humedecer la punta de mis senos y sus manos se deslizaban de mi cintura hasta mis piernas, y de mis piernas a mis hombros y de mis hombros a mis pechos.

—Edward…

—¿Dime? - subió hasta mi boca

Hablar me era ya prácticamente imposible. Así que enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos y lo besé con fuerza, siendo esa la mejor manera para hacerle saber lo que deseaba. Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas y me miró a los ojos, mientras ejercía un ligero impulso sobre sus caderas.

Jadeé al sentir el primer contacto entre nuestras intimidades.

—Lo siento, lo siento – susurró, acariciando mi mejilla

—Estoy bien… -tranquilicé – Sigue…

—Creo que esto te va a dolor un poco…

—Confío en ti… - alenté

El sonido de nuestros jadeos fue sofocado por los besos que se volvieron más exigentes conforme el dolor de su invasión se fue disipando y el movimiento de nuestras caderas comenzó a hacerse más aleatorio y rítmico. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda cuando el éxtasis logró liberar el fuego acumulado en mi vientre y sentí su cuerpo tensarse al mismo tiempo que el mío.

Permanecimos así, fuertemente abrazados durante varios segundos, aguardando a que el calor excitante de nuestras pieles se apaciguara. Edward paseó la punta de sus dedos por mi espalda desnuda y luego me acomodó sobre su pecho, en donde esperamos en silencio a que el ritmo de nuestros latidos regresara a la normalidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco confundida –confesé –La verdad es que nunca creí que iba a pasar esto así, tan… espontáneamente.

—Lo siento – besó mis cabellos –Creo que no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso…

—No – discutí – Estuvo bien. Un poco doloroso, pero supongo que es normal.

—Lo siento…

—¿Porqué te disculpas tanto? – fruncí el ceño y le miré – ¿Acaso tú…?

—No digas tonterías – me silenció con un beso – No sabes cuánto deseaba que este día llegara, Bella. No tienes idea de cuánto te deseaba y las ganas locas que tenía de hacerte mía; pero, como tú lo has dicho, esto fue muy espontáneo y no me gustaría que pensarás que yo…

—¿Tú qué? –pregunté ante su repentino silencio

—Te amo, Bella –confesó, mirándome a los ojos y con voz suave – Sé que no soy el mejor demostrándolo, pero de verdad que lo hago. Nunca lo dudes. Aunque sea un estúpido, aunque a veces sea un idiota que siempre le gusta llevarte la contraria, ten siempre presente que lo único que quiero es protegerte y hacerte feliz.

—Gracias –sonreí y acaricié el ángulo de su mejilla – Y discúlpame… Discúlpame por todo lo que te he dicho y por las veces que me he comportado como una niña infantil estando contigo.

—¿Niña infantil? – soltó una risita – Bella, eres la persona más fuerte que he podido conocer en mi vida. Te lo digo así, como claro ejemplo, no muchas personas logran todo lo que tú y tus hermanas han hecho – besó mi frente – Estoy muy orgulloso… Muy orgulloso de mi gatito cabezón.

..

..

**Bien. Ahora, ¿quién tiene el corazón para decirme que soy un ser desalmado? En una ocasión les dije que todo los dolores de cabeza iban a ser compensados, espero mi promesa haya podido ser cubierta con este capítulo. **

**Quiero pedir una disculpa por el mal entendido que se creó en el capítulo anterior. Lo siento, al escribir la nota de autor no fui lo suficientemente específica y muchas creyeron que el capítulo 40 era el último. Como podrán ver, no era así. Ey!, aún me falta poner "Fin". Una historia no es una historia terminada si no tiene "Fin" XD. **

**Bueno, me tengo que ir por que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad u.u. Un saludo y nos leemos en el epilogo. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**

**Atte.**

**Anju**

..


	41. Epilogo: Juntos, para siempre

**Epilogo.**

**..**

**Juntos… para siempre.**

**..**

**Emmett Cullen.**

—Vamos, hijo, respira… - indicó Esme, mientras le daba un amoroso apretón a mi hombro.

—Estoy respirando – apenas y dije.

—Tranquilo – se unió Edward – Recuerda que Jasper es muy sensible a las atmosferas muy pesadas.

Giré el rostro para localizar a mi hermano menor, quien se hallaba más tenso y erguido que una vara en el sillón.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento – repliqué con el mejor de mis sarcasmos, aunque en ese momento no había lugar para ello. El sudor frío resbalándome por mi sien y el lentísimo transcurso de las manecillas del reloj estaban a punto de acabar con lo poco quedaba de mi paciencia – de verdad que no es mi intención incomodarlos a todos.

Edward rió y yo le dediqué una mirada envenenada

—Ya te quiero ver cuando seas padre

—Para eso aún falta – sonrió triunfante.

—El tiempo pasa volando –murmuré más para mí que para él, sumergiéndome entre los múltiples recuerdos que los últimos tres años habían acumulado.

Después de mi visita a Rochester, Rose continuó trabajando ahí hasta el termino del año, tiempo que ocupé para concluir mi tesis y obtener finalmente el título de Ingeniero en Sistemas Computacionales. La empresa en la que había trabajado en Australia me contrató para un puesto más estable en una extensión ubicada Seattle, así que tuve que mudarme de Forks poco después tras la llegada de Rose. Ella reanudó sus estudios más por gusto que por necesidad, pues en la compañía de autos para la que elaboraba, era consideraba como una de los mejores competentes y fiables trabajadores.

Durante un año, ambos estuvimos muy ocupados, cada uno formando su vida y buscando nuevas oportunidades para trazar un futuro en el que pudiéramos estar juntos sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

La espera valió la pena. Aunque no sé si "espera" realmente sea la palabra adecuada, puesto que no creo haya habido una mientras tanto. Más bien, creo que todo sucede a su tiempo y nuestro tiempo de estar totalmente justos llegó precisamente cuando tenía que llegar.

Y bueno… lo que vino después no sé ni cómo resumirlo. Rose era maravillosa. Vanidosa hasta decir "¡basta!", caprichosa hasta querer ahorcarla con la agujeta de los zapatos, enojona hasta el punto de hacer reír por la desesperación y mala, realmente muy mala, cocinera. Sí, Rose era maravillosa, pues estaba llena de defectos adorables que sólo me hacían recordar que me había enamorado de una humana, de alguien real y auténtica, y no de una princesa que aparenta ser todo perfección.

Más que perfección, Rose era tenacidad, era fuego ardiente que despuntaba por las noches y me enloquecía. Rose era determinación, fuerza, competitividad y amor palpitante. La adoraba. La adoraba más con cada día que pasaba, aunque a veces pusiera mi mundo de cabeza.

Su embarazo fue más que imprevisto. Hasta la fecha, aún nos seguimos preguntando cuándo fue que sucedió. Si por la mañana en la ducha, o en la tarde antes de comer, o en la noche cuando terminamos de romper el sofá. Da igual, lo curioso en todo esto fue que, a los tres meses de saberme padre, fui yo quien comenzó con los síntomas del embarazó, lo cual me costó numerosas bromas por parte de Edward y el resto de mi familia.

Mi sensibilidad aumentó hasta llevarme al llanto. Lo comprobé una noche, no hace más de cinco semanas, cuando mí "adorada" esposa me gritó desde el baño y yo corrí como alma que lleva el diablo para atenderla.

—¿Qué sucede, Rose? – abrí la puerta desesperado, temiendo que el espíritu poco hábil de Bella hubiera reencarnado en ella.

—Quiero depilarme las piernas, pero la panza me estorba – informó al verme – ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Suspiré, tanto de alivio, como de frustración. ¡¿A qué esposa se le ocurre interrumpir a su marido cuando éste se encuentra viendo el partido de beisbol de su equipo favorito, por algo tan insustancial como lo era una depilación?

Solamente a Rose, claro está.

—Cariño, ¿Puede ser después?

—No –contestó ella – necesito que sea ahora, ya me quiero bañar.

—Pero Rose –intenté razonar – Está jugando mi partido favorito y…

—Emmett –balbuceó – ¡Mírame, gordo! ¡Parezco un chango con tantos pelos!

—Pero…

—¡Te recuerdo que gracias a _ti_ estoy _así_! –señaló su panza y luego me miró fríamente – Si pudiera hacerlo yo sola, créeme que no te molestaría y te dejaría ver la maldita televisión a gusto.

Dolor. Mi corazoncito se contrajo fuertemente con aquellas palabras tan duras que, sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos.

—Emmett… - musitó aterrada –¿Por qué lloras?

—Por nada –hipé

—Ey –se puso de pie y asió mi rostro entre sus manos –¿Cómo que por nada?

—"Te recuerdo que gracias a ti, estoy así" – cité – Me hiciste sentir como si te hubiera violado… o como si no estuvieras contenta por nuestro bebé…

—Emmett, no digas estupideces –frunció el ceño. Supongo que se dio cuenta de que tal reacción lo único que hacía era afectarme más, pues tras tomar un pequeño suspiro, su expresión se dulcificó – Emmett, este bebé y tú son lo más importante en mi vida…

—Lo sé, Rose – la abracé – Lo sé…

—No quiero que lo dudes ni un solo instante –insistió – Discúlpame. A veces soy una tonta y hablo sin pensar…

—Ey, tranquila – le silencié suavemente, acomodando un dedo sobre sus labios – Soy yo el que está extraño… No sé, como que algo…

—¿Sentimental?

—Exacto – sonreí

—¿Qué no se supone que debería ser yo la que esté así? – bromeó

—Sí –fruncí el ceño – a veces creo que seré yo quien tendré al bebé

—No sería mala idea –susurró – La verdad, tengo un poco de miedo.

—Todo saldrá bien – acaricié su cabeza – Yo estaré contigo…

El tiempo trascurre…

—¿El señor Emmett Cullen?

—¡Yo! – corrí hacia la enfermera

—Acompáñeme, su esposa le espera.

El tiempo prepara…

—¿Cómo estás?

—Cansada, pero bien. Míralo – me invitó a acercarme y la emoción más extraña y hermosa me invadió al ver, por primera vez, a mi hijo. Darian – Se parece tanto a ti… pobrecito

—Sufrirá por ser un hombre tan guapo e inteligente –lo tomé de la manita, mientras ella soltaba una risita —Muchas gracias

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo – besé sus labios.

El tiempo construye…

—¿Ya se durmió?

—Sí

—Eso es bueno – se acomodó de rodillas sobre la cama y enrolló sus brazos alrededor – ¿Estás muy cansado?

—Para nada – murmuré contra la piel de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se anclaban en mi cintura - Pero, Rose… aún no han pasado cuarenta días.

—Han pasado treinta y siete – recordó –eso es suficiente, ¿O quieres esperar?

—No – negué rápidamente y la acomodé sobre la cama.

Cuando uno ama, el tiempo…

—¡Emmett!

—_Shh…_ despertarás Darian.

—Lo siento…

El tiempo dura para siempre…

..

..

**Jasper Cullen.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el tener a Alice frente a mí, lejos de llenarme de felicidad, me irrumpía el alma de una angustia casi insoportable.

—Jazz… –cerré los ojos y apreté su pequeña y cálida mano contra mi mejilla.

Dicen que crecer es aprender, aprender de todo: a amar, a sonreír, a mentir, a olvidar, a ser feliz, a sufrir,… a decir adiós. Supongo que esta parte es una de las más difíciles. Supongo que algo así, tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

—Puedo quedarme…

—No – negó ella, poniéndose de puntitas para mirarme fijamente– Jazz, ve. Esto es lo que quieres.

—Lo que quiero es estar a tu lado…

—Y así es – sonrió – Eso no ha cambiado, ni cambiará. Esteremos juntos. Yo estaré esperándote para cuando regreses.

Regresar. Ni bien me había ido y ya ansiaba tenerla de nuevo entre mis brazos. ¿Cómo no? Si los últimos cuatro años los había pasado a su lado, creciendo y aprendiendo con ella. Y ahora…

—Verás que no te arrepentirás – distrajo la voz de al lado –Eres un deportista muy bueno, con un poco más de entrenamiento, estoy seguro de que serás un jugador estrella y pronto te tendremos en un campeonato de nivel mundial.

Miré a través de la ventanilla del avión, sin contestar…

—_¡Felicidades, flaca! Aprobaste el examen de admisión._

Hubo un momento en el que pensé que siempre estaría con Alice. Hubo un momento en el que creí que jamás nos separaríamos, que siempre seríamos ella y yo, los dos, como un par de almas eternamente conjugadas…

—Hola

—María – reconocí al dar media vuelta

—¿Estás esperando a tu novia, la futbolista?

—Alice – corregí de inmediato, a lo que ella sonrió insolentemente

—¿Sabes? –preguntó de repente – Pensé que tras tu ingreso a la universidad, tú y _Alice_ iban a terminar su relación. Ya sabes, por eso del distanciamiento, el nuevo ambiente y las nuevas amistades. No te ofendas, pero en verdad me sorprende que aún sigas al lado de una chica tan… _así_ – rió – Casi apostaba a que durante el año que no estuvieron en la misma escuela, todo iba a cambiar.

—Puedes ver que no

—Supongo que es la costumbre –se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta, yéndose sin decir más.

Costumbre.

Solté una risita incrédula y negué con la cabeza. Lo que había entre Alice y yo no podía caer en lo ordinario. Lo nuestro era diferente, no era un sentimiento que había nacido de un día a otro. Lo nuestro era algo que había crecido lentamente, algo que el tiempo mismo había forjado, modificado y madurado.

—¿Jasper Cullen?

Un hombre de traje apareció poco antes de que las vacaciones de verano iniciaran, se presentó diciendo que me había visto jugar desde hacía algunos meses y estaba interesado en mí. Agregó también que, si yo quería, me proporcionaría una beca completa para irme a Francia, en donde recibiría un entrenamiento completo junto con otro grupo de jóvenes y seguiría con mis estudios.

—¡Es una oportunidad magnífica! No puedes desaprovecharla, Jazz.

—Pero, Alice, es hasta Francia. ¿Sabes lo que implica eso?

—Sí, que mañana no te preguntarás "¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera aceptado?"

Decisiones. La vida es una pirámide conformada por éstas y crecer implica saber cuáles tomar y cuáles abandonar. Madurar te exige saber escoger entre lo que esperas, entre lo que anhelas, entre lo que necesitas y entre lo quieres.

—Firme aquí, por favor

Miré fijamente el contrato que se encontraba sobre la lujosa mesa de roble y luego me incliné hacia atrás.

—Gracias, pero no acepto

—¡Estás demente! – exclamaba la voz de mi entrenador –¡¿Cómo es que puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad como ésta? ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de las pocas veces que las ligas mayores aceptan a un novato como tú, que apenas lleva dos años entrenando profesionalmente?

—Lo sé – le dije calmadamente – y en verdad agradezco todo el apoyo que me has brindado, pero he pensando bien y…

—¡Tendrás dinero! ¡Casas en las áreas más fastuosas del país! ¡Viajes, comidas en los restaurantes de mayor privilegio! ¡Hermosas mujeres!…

—Tus palabras no hacen más que asegurarme que está decisión es la correcta –cerré la maleta – Nada de eso vale tanto la pena como para que yo esté más tiempo lejos de mi familia y de _ella. _

.. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Al llegar a Forks, lo primero que hice fue tomar un taxi. No le di la dirección de la casa, dudaba que Alice estuviera en ella a esas horas. Sonreí al encontrarla golpeando la pelota con ambas rodillas y disparándola de vez en cuando hacia la vieja portería. Me detuve un momento para contemplarla con mayor detenimiento. Había cambiado, sí; había crecido, pero para mí seguía siendo el mismo duendecillo futbolero al que tanto amaba.

Me acerqué lentamente, sin que lo notara, recogí una pequeña piedrita del suelo y la lancé en su dirección.

—¡Ey! –se giró – ¡Pero qué te pasa…!

Sus ojos se dilataron y sus labios formaron una "O" al verme. En silencio, y sin parpadear, caminó quedamente, casi con temor, hasta quedar frente a mí. Había en sus pupilas un brillo de desconcierto, como si no creyera que yo era real. Me observó varios segundos, arrugando ligeramente su entrecejo debajo de la sombra de su gorra. Sin poder contenerme ni un momento más, di un paso para acortar la distancia que nos separaba y enrollé mis brazos a su alrededor, apretándola contra mi pecho e inclinándome para acomodar mi rostro en el hueco de su hombro. La verdad, es que también yo tenía miedo de que esto fuera un sueño…

—Jazz…– la escuché musitar mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la tela de mi playera. La alejé un poco, sólo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos; éstos lloraban – ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Comprobando que lo que estos dos años me han enseñado no es más que la pura verdad –murmuré mientras le limpiaba cuidadosamente las cristalinas gotitas que humedecían sus mejillas – Quiero estar a tu lado, Alice. Nada en la vida vale más que tu compañía.

—Soy tan egoísta –volvió a hundir su rostro en mi pecho – cuando me contaste que firmarías el contrato, intenté alegrarme, pero no pude… No pude hacerlo. Tenía miedo, miedo a que ya no regresaras, a que encontraras a alguien que te hiciera olvidarte de mí.

—Qué tonta – besé su frente y la estreché más fuerte aún – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Sólo existe una Alice en mi mundo y esa eres tú. Nadie más.

_.. .. .. .. .. .. .._

—¿Estás lista?

—Completamente.

—¿Segura que quieres hacerlo ahora? –quise atestiguar, ella asintió – De acuerdo.

Acomodé el balón en el campo y le miré a los ojos.

—Esto es definitivo – recordé

—Lo sé.

—No te dejaré ganar.

—Eso espero

Ambos sonreímos ampliamente y luego comenzamos a reñir por el balón, corriendo debajo de la lluvia e ignorando lo pesado de nuestras prendas mojadas y los múltiples resbalones que tuvimos a lo largo de las tres horas que jugamos sin parar. En esa ocasión, no habría un después. En esa ocasión, el partido se extendería hasta que alguno lograra anotar un _gol_. Nueve años de empate habían sido suficientes, ¿O qué no? No es que quisiéramos ver quién era mejor, entre nosotros las competencias no se producían con ese fin. Eran juegos, nuestra manera de divertirnos y conocernos mejor. Alice era igual a mí y yo era igual a Alice, con defectos, debilidades y virtudes. Y la amaba por completo, con todo.

—¡Gané!

—¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó, dejándose caer de espaldas al pasto, permitiendo que las gotas de lluvia cayeran directamente sobre su cara – Estoy cansadísima.

—¿No se te olvida algo? – me senté a su lado y me incliné hacia ella

—¡Felicidades!

—Gracias – reí – pero no era eso a lo que me refería.

—¿Entonces?

—Te dije que, al terminar de jugar, te diría algo – recordé

—¿Qué es? – prestó atención.

Le miré con detenimiento, disipándome poco a poco entre los mechones de su mojado cabello embarrados en su rostro. Sonreí y acaricié sus pómulos, siendo plenamente consciente de que no había motivo alguno que me hiciera dudar acerca de la decisión que había tomado y estaba a punto de llevar a cabo, justo en ese instante, solos bajo la lluvia, sentados ambos en el pasto y con nuestras ropas totalmente manchadas y sucias.

—Toma – agarré el balón y se lo tendí, aprovechando entonces para sostener su mano izquierda y deslizar el pequeño anillo de oro sobre su dedo anular. —¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Alice?

**..**

**..**

**Isabella Swan.**

Abrí los ojos entre la obscuridad y suspiré con un poco de impaciencia. A pesar de la lluvia que caía afuera, sentía mucho calor. Hice las sábanas a un lado y cambié de posición por cuarta vez en menos de una hora. Miré al hombre que dormía plácidamente a mi lado, no sin cierta envidia, y luego me fijé en la hora: Las tres de la mañana. No era tan temprano, ¿verdad? Usualmente, él se dormía poquito antes de la media noche… ¿Qué eran tres horas de diferencia? Además… La bebé tenía hambre.

—Edward… - lo agité suavemente

—¿Umm…? – roncó

—Edward –lo intenté una vez más – ¡Edward!

—¡¿Qué sucede? –despertó finalmente de un brinco y lo primero que hizo fue tentar mi vientre – ¡¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¡¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí – solté una risita, luego me mordí los labios un poco apenada – Siento despertarte, pero… La bebé tiene hambre.

—La bebé tiene hambre – repitió, con una sonrisa de lado – ¿Qué quiere la bebé ahora?

—Chocolate…

—¿Algo más?

—Helado.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Galletitas de nuez.

Él rió —De acuerdo. Dile que espere un momento.

Al quedarme sola, recordé nuestro antiguo departamento, en el cual las ratas se escondían entre los hoyos del suelo y paredes y el agua se filtraba por el techo. Pero al menos, el súper 24 horas se encontraba cruzando la calle. Me paré de la cama y caminé a la sala, me detuve un momento a contemplar la fotografía de mis padres. Estaba segura que Renné hubiera brincado de felicidad al comprobar que Darian había heredado el mismo lunar que ella tenía en el brazo izquierdo y Charlie no hubiera parado de alardear sobre la similitud entre sus narices.

El calor de unos brazos rodeando mi cintura me rescató de la melancolía que comenzaba a envolverme. Caminé junto con Edward y juntos tomamos asiento sobre el sofá. Él acomodó su cabeza suavemente sobre mi panza y yo desenvolví mi chocolate para llevármelo pronto a la boca.

—Se siente tan bien estar así – suspiró, mientras yo revolvía sus cabellos con mis dedos.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, todo alrededor se encontraba en absoluto silencio y las manecillas del reloj para entonces ya marcaban las cuatro de la mañana.

—Sí – acordé – ¿Quién lo diría, no?

—Exacto – depositó un pequeño beso sobre mi vientre, con una dulzura espontánea – Es un poco irónico que, tras no poder soportarte en un principio, ahora sea sólo a tu lado en donde encuentre tanta paz. La primera vez que te vi, cuando te vi caer de las escaleras – rió – lo último que me pudo haber cruzado por la cabeza fue el que tú me ibas a brindar un regalo tan precioso como nuestra hija.

—¿No estás nervioso? – pregunté con curiosidad –Porque yo sí.

—¿Nervioso, porqué?

—Quizás te parezca una tontería – murmuré – pero… me preguntaba si ha de ser para ti lo mismo atender un parto ajeno que el mío.

—No es una tontería – admitió – Por supuesto que no es lo mismo, en absoluto, recibir a un niño ajeno que a tu propio hijo.

—Pero lo harás bien – alenté – Yo cooperaré lo más que pueda.

—Hablando de eso… – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa –Estaba pensando en algo…

—¿En qué?

—Verás… - comenzó a juguetear con la tela de mi blusón, gesto que no presagiaba NADA bueno. Aún así esperé en silencio a que prosiguiera – Esta experiencia es nueva y muy especial para ambos, nuestro primer hija va a nacer. Creía yo que ese momento debería de quedar grabado para siempre…

—En nuestras memorias – quise suponer, pálida por lo que, _sabía_, venía a continuación.

—Aparte de eso – me miró a los ojos de esa maldita forma que me desarmaba de todo tipo de negativa. Lo odiaba cuando hacía eso: cuando el verde de sus pupilas traspasaba sus negras pestañas y se colaba poco a poco entre mis sentidos para idiotizarme.

—De ninguna manera – desvié mi atención hacia otro lado.

—Bella –tomó mis manos – ¿Por qué no?

—Edward, odio las cámaras – recordé – Y más odio la idea de que tú quieras grabarme en pleno parto.

—Pero, sería un recuerdo hermoso.

—Para _ti _sería hermoso – acusé – Para mí, quien seré la que esté con las piernas abiertas y gimiendo del dolor, será vergonzoso. No – repetí – Olvídalo, no lo haré.

.. .. .. .. ..

—Respira, Bella

_Uf, uf, uf…_

—Ed-Edward… -_uf, uf, uf_

—Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien… - se inclinó para besar mi frente

—¿A dónde vas? – jadeé cuando su mano soltó la mía

—Por la cámara –sonrió ampliamente – no me tardo.

Me dejé derrumbar sobre el sofá, con la enorme certeza de que mi esposo era un idiota y que las estúpidas películas románticas y telenovelas eran una total farsa. En ellas, las mujeres embarazadas bailaban sobre jardines de gardenias día y noche. Menudo teatro, nada más había que mirarme para saber la realidad paralela a todo eso…

Aunque claro, admito, si descontamos los mareos, las náuseas, los incontrolables antojos, las contracciones, pero sobre todo, el loco y enfermizo deseo de Edward al querer grabar un video de este momento, mi embarazo es una de las cosas más hermosas que me pudo haber pasado. A pesar del dolor desgarrador, estaba feliz porque, tras nueve meses de espera, tendría a mi hijita entre mis brazos.

—Ya está todo listo, Bella – llegó Edward corriendo y me cargó – Le he hablado a Esme, ella se encargará de avisarle al resto.

Me acomodó sobre el asiento trasero del carro y manejó como una bala al hospital. 10 de Septiembre. El tiempo pasa tan rápido, transcurre dando grandes zancadas en las cuales deja diminutos trocitos que se van acumulando para convertirse en recuerdos, moralejas y experiencias…

—Todo está bien - repetía una y otra vez mientras me tentaba el vientre y el par de enfermeras se preparaba para atenderme – Sólo hay que esperar un poco más, a que tus caderas estén totalmente dilatadas.

—D-de acuerdo… - _uf, uf, uf_

—Sonríe a la cámara, Bella

_Púdrete, Edward…_Estaba a punto de decir lo que pensaba, para cuando Carlisle irrumpió en la habitación.

—Hijo, ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Una contracción terrible se asomó entre mi entrepierna, obligándome a proferir un grito que, me atrevo a jurar, hizo temblar a todo el hospital.

—Edward… ya es hora… - chillé.

—¡¿Ya?

¿Era mi imaginación o mi esposo estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso? Con algo de esfuerzo, estiré el cuello y le miré. Su rostro había palidecido notoriamente, hasta parecía que de la cámara se había olvidado, lo cual era bueno.

Aún no podía ni explicarme cómo se las había ingeniado para que yo aceptara semejante atrocidad. Había pensado de todo para evitarlo a última hora, desde sobornar a una enfermera para que le diera a mi marido un sedante, hasta hacerlo yo misma momentos antes de llegar al hospital. Todo había resultado inútil, obviamente. Lo único que me quedaba era esperar por un milagro.

_¡PLOT!_

—¡Edward!

¡Bendito el cielo! Grité por segunda vez, mientras una de las enfermeras auxiliaba a mi desvanecido esposo y se lo llevaba fuera del cuarto.

—Bella, creo que Edward no está en condiciones de atenderte – se acercó Carlisle – ¿Está bien si lo hago yo por él?

Asentí, con los labios fruncidos. Todo estaba bien si la bendita cámara se mantenía apagada y lejos de mí. Las contracciones aumentaron entonces, el dolor se volvió un infierno, yo pujaba y empuñaba mis manos entre las sábanas, mientras la voz de Carlisle me incitaba a que "soportara" un poco más. En algún momento del nacimiento, Edward recobró la conciencia y entró al cuarto casi aventándose contra la puerta. El alivio que sentí al ver que sus manos venían libres de cualquier objeto que pudiera captar alguna mínima imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo, fue inmenso.

—Lo siento, Bella – apreté mis dedos entre los suyos, pidiéndole de esa manera su apoyo.

—Quédate conmigo…

—Aquí estoy – se inclinó y besó mi frente, lo cual, de alguna manera, hizo más soportable la tortura por la que estaba pasando – Lo estás haciendo bien – cuchicheó y acarició mi cabello – Lo estás haciendo bien, Bella.

Solté un último gemido, el cual fue coreado por un sonoro y vivaracho llanto.

—Felicidades – me acercó Carlisle a la pequeña y cálida masita bañada en sangre – Me han regalado una nieta hermosa.

—Reneesme – relajé finalmente mi cuerpo

—Muchas gracias –acarició Edward mi mejilla y luego pasó la yema de sus dedos por el redondeado rostro de nuestra hija, con un amor que casi rayaba en idolatría

—¿Porqué? – sonreí

—Por todo – contestó él, con el verde de sus ojos impregnados de un sentimiento tan dulce, que me hinchó el alma de felicidad y me recordó cuánto lo amaba.

.. .. .. .. ..

.. .. .. .. ..

**Edward Cullen.**

09 de Diciembre, cincuenta y cuatro años después. Hospital General de Forks, 03:02 de la mañana.

El silencio existente de la habitación es realmente reconfortante, me permite pensar con claridad. Aunque dudo que haya algo en el mundo que sea capaz de impedir que un hombre traiga a su memoria los recuerdos más hermosos de toda una vida.

Giro mi rostro un poco y, en medio de la obscuridad apenas y cortada por la lamparita de noche, sonrío al mirar su fotografía. _Mi Bella_, tras la sombra de mis parpados, aún puedo mirar claramente sus ojos castaños, siempre tan cundidos de extremas emociones que, no importaba cuánto tiempo transcurriera, hasta en su último momento, siguieron estremeciéndome.

Tiene cinco años que ella se fue, ahora es mi momento de partir y es cuando me pregunto ¿Cómo podría resumir esta vida? ¿Acaso hay alguna manera de comprimir todo lo que aprendí, descubrí e inventé estando a su lado?

Dicen que la vida es una rueda de la fortuna en constante y perenne movimiento, que un día estás arriba y casi pudiendo jurar que, con estirarte sólo un poco, alcanzarás el firmamento, y al instante siguiente te puedes hallar abajo, con nada más que con la seca visión que todos pueden ver. Yo diría, más bien, que la vida es una serie de transformaciones, un paseo infinito de evoluciones, caídas y enseñanzas… En donde todo sucede por algo, en donde todo se vale y en donde no hay caminos que se abran en vano.

Si me lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiese creído. Hubiera dicho que el amor era una palabra inventada por las mentes débiles que no tienen nada mejor que hacer más que sumergirse en un quimérico mundo de fantasía. No fue mi intención amarla, pero comprendí que este sentimiento que ella forma en mi pecho, es una llama perturbadora que posee vida propia.

La amo y la amaré siempre. Y, aunque quizás no nos los dijimos muchas veces, sé que ella y yo estaremos juntos pese al tiempo, pues un sentimiento como el nuestro, tan real, tan profundo e incontrolable, nada ni nadie lo podrá extinguir…

—¿Papá…? ¡Jake, llama al médico!

Hasta la fecha, aún sigo aprendiendo. Ahora, por ejemplo, puedo asegurar que Bella no fue "mi otra mitad", mucho menos "mi complemento". No. Bella fue más que una pieza restante en un rompecabezas. Bella fue mi cómplice, fue mi amiga y fue mi rival. Bella no fue la persona que le dio sentido a mi existencia, Bella fue más que una dirección, fue mi compañera y no alguien con quisiera hacer una vida, si no la persona con la que fui capaz de _compartir_ un destino.

Dicen por ahí que las historias que nacen, se transforman, viajan entre el tiempo y se mueren… solamente para revivir en otra más. Estoy seguro que la encontraré otra vez, quizás en otras condiciones, quizás con otros y más poderosos obstáculos, pero la amaré de nuevo, con esta fuerza irrefrenable que caminará por toda la eternidad.

..

—_Hola. Me llamo Edward Cullen. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan._

—_¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...**_

..

**FIN.**

** Fragmento de Crepúsculo, Stephenie Meyer.

**Agradecimientos.**

¡Uf! Ahora sí, hemos llegado al fin xD. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Déjenme aclarar la última parte, por si alguien tiene aún alguna duda. Como podrán notar, la última parte, la que está escrita en letras cursivas, pertenece al primer libro de Twilight, en donde Edward le habla por primera vez a Bella. Esto es para indicar que las últimas palabras de Edward se cumplen (eso de que las historias no mueren, si no se transforman y viajan en el tiempo para volver a revivir) Espero haya quedado claro :-S. Respecto al "_Jake, llama al médico_" creo que es fácil imaginar que se trata de Reneesme y al Jake que menciona vendría siendo el hijo entre Leah y Jacob…. Lo siento T_T bien saben que no me logro controlar. Sólo espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas, _**muchísimas **_gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia. Gracias por soportarme más de un año, que fue lo que me tomó terminar Nuevo Hogar, gracias por el tiempo dedicado al leerme, al dejarme sus comentarios, inscribirme en sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias por sus amenazas de muerte, sus palabras de aliento y por hacerse de la vista gorda con los tremendos dedazos que se me escaparon a lo largo de la historia. Gracias por su paciencia ante mi tardanza al actualizar. ¡Gracias por todo!

Si me permiten, quiero enviar un saludo especial a **Vannesa**, en la cual me inspiré para escribir este epílogo y los embarazos de Bella y Rose. Mujer, mucha suerte y gracias por la confianza. También aprovecho para felicitar a **Astrid Barreiro** quien tiene poco cumplió años. ¡Felicidades! ^^ Igualmente, quiero saludar a mi queridísima **Riona**.

En fin, no sé qué más decir, supongo que también ustedes ya no quieren leer más de esta loca desquiciada, así que me voy. **¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!**

Atte

**Anju**


End file.
